About a Boy
by thelovearesick
Summary: Nunca había sido aficionado a ir a ese tipo de sitios. La música, el ruido de las personas y los excesos eran cosas que no toleraba, más con la visión de aquel joven entre la multitud las cosas empezaban a tornarse interesantes.
1. No, I can't see you every night free

_Siempre saco cosas bien extrañas... ¿Qué más les puedo decir a quienes me lean? Esta historia nació una noche que no dejaba de escuchar "About a Girl" en donde imaginé a Waylon al estilo grunge bailando al ritmo de la música, mientras Eddie lo miraba casi atónito a la distancia._

 _Me resulta divertido el incluir a Eddie en este tipo de ambientes, que no son lo suyo xD y que mejor pretexto para colocar a otro de mis personajes favoritos quien está infravalorado en muchos casos: Frank Manera._

 _Debo advertir que los personajes se salen completamente de su actitud canon. Sobre todo Waylon...y Frank xD._

 _Creo que la gente debería involucrar más a Frank en historias o fan arts. Sin más, aquí esta extraña historia. Enteramente inspirado en About a Girl de Nirvana. Delicado a Velia, quien es my Kurt Cobain :3_

—No quiero ir —fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al escuchar la invitación de Frank Manera. Ni siquiera lo había dejado terminar de pronunciar la oración.

—Vamos Ed, ¡será divertido! Te prometo que si te molestas o incómodas nos iremos temprano. Al menos inténtalo.

—No. No iré. —Volvió a mencionar de forma tajante mientras desviaba la mirada. Frank suspiró. Era muy difícil intentar convencer a Eddie cuando se ponía en esa postura. El hombre parecía ser un anciano en el cuerpo de un joven de 25 años. ¿Dónde había quedado su espíritu aventurero?

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte de ir? Además, tú dijiste que ibas a llevarme a todas partes en lo que arreglaban mi moto.

— ¡Yo nunca dije eso! Y si lo dije, me refería a la escuela, al dentista o a alguna reunión importante, no a una de tus fiestas con pandilleros —una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Manera. Eddie siempre hacia este tipo de comentarios.

Para ser un hombre con un semblante tan intimidante y voz tan marcada, Eddie Gluskin no era otra cosa que un caballero chapado a las antiguas enseñanzas, considerando que todos los parámetros que no estuvieran en sus estándares no eran otra cosa que pandillas o vandalismo.

—Si vienes conmigo esta noche, prometo acompañarte a una de tus estupideces de vestidos de novia y cosas de señoras. —

— ¡Ya te dije que no son cosas de señoras! El negocio de los vestidos y arreglos para boda es algo muy respetado y rentable, Frank. Que yo piense en mi futuro económico no debe ser motivo de burla. —Frank desvió la mirada y soltó una sonrisa de triunfo. Sí conocía bien a Eddie, sabía que no tardaría en ceder pronto.

— ¿Entonces qué dices, _cariño_? ¿Me acompañas a la fiesta? —

— ¡También te dije que no usaras esa palabra! —Eddie se quedó un momento mirando a Frank. Era clara lo diferente que eran, pese a llevarse únicamente un par de años de diferencia. A veces las personas se quedaban asombradas al enterarse que Frank era de hecho el más joven que los dos, sin mencionar que no entendían por qué dos personas tan diferentes podían llevarse tan bien y ser amigas.

—Está bien, está bien...entiendo que esa palabra es marca registrada de Gluskin. Mira, prometo que si te enfadas o te molesta algo nos iremos en seguida, ¿te parece el trato? Únicamente quiero que te relajes un poco y conozcas otras cosas, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? —la idea parecía no gustarle mucho a Eddie, terminando por suspirar lentamente. No había necesidad de responder a aquellas palabras en realidad, no había una objeción que dar ante ello.

El trato era razonable, por lo que emprendieron la marcha al apenas terminar de acomodar las cosas y claro, cuando Eddie terminó de cambiarse y arreglarse. Frank le preguntaba constantemente si estaba seguro de querer llevar aquella ropa, siendo respondidos sus comentarios por la fulminante mirada del pelinegro. No había nada malo en su ropa, pensó, pese a portar una camisa de manga larga de botones y un pantalón de vestir. El castaño agradecía más que nunca que no portara una corbata de moño y un chaleco de vestir, de esos que se asemejan más a un traje de novio que a una prenda de uso diario.

El lugar no estaba muy retirado, siendo en un pequeño local que antiguamente había sido abandonado y que posteriormente se convirtió en un pequeño club de un tal Richard Trager, en donde a veces se reunían algunas bandas, teniendo más parecido a una especie de bar que a otra cosa. Las ventanas estaban rotas y el espacio era muy pequeño para la cantidad de personas que iban con regularidad, teniendo popularidad con los jóvenes de la preparatoria, muchos de ellos entrando con identificaciones falsas.

El olor a humo y sudor envolvía el ambiente, provocando que Eddie torciera una mueca al apenas entrar en el lugar, dirigiendo una mirada de desaprobación en dirección a Frank. Este era uno de los sitios que más frecuentaba el castaño, quien se limitaba a sonreír mientras era recibido por un par de chicas en tops negros y pantalones ajustados.

Eddie calculaba que las mujeres no rebasaban los 25 años, una de ellas tenía el pelo rubio y se notaba como la raíz negra brotaba de entre la maraña de rizos indefinidos, mientras que la otra tenía el cabello corto y oscuro, portando la mitad izquierda parcialmente rapada. Las chicas desviaron la mirada en su dirección, sonriendo ligeramente. No le gustaba para nada el aspecto de esas miradas, además de sus ropas y actitudes le causaban un desagrado que no tardó en externar. Ambas chicas parecían darse cuenta de ello, por lo que rápidamente se despidieron de Frank con la excusa de tener que ir al baño.

—Vamos Eddie, ¡relájate un poco! Nos venimos a divertir —le comentaba en gritos, ya que el sonido de la música y el tumulto de gente no permitían que las palabras se entendieran. Eddie se sentía completamente incómodo y fuera de lugar. La música no era de su agrado, el sonido, el tabaco, el ambiente tan denso y encerrado. Todo era una mala combinación tras otra, sabiendo muy bien que si le comentaba a Frank este lo ignoraría monumentalmente, sobre todo porque apenas habían puesto un pie adentro.

—Iré a buscar unas cervezas. Da una vuelta, conoce el lugar. Quien sabe, quizás encuentres algo especial —

—Lo dudo bastante, Frank —comentó mordazmente mientras giraba los ojos. Sabía que sería mucho más tardado encontrar a Frank si se le perdía de vista, sobre todo por su clara tendencia de seguirles la pista a los antiguos miembros de su ex-banda.

Frank había sido miembro de una banda de Thrash Metal durante buena parte de su adolescencia y los primeros años de universidad, decidiendo darse un descanso en lo que volvían a surgir las ideas y volvían a tomar "nuevos aires", como le había mencionado a Eddie. El castaño solía tocar la guitarra y componía gran parte de las canciones, habían tenido incluso un par de presentaciones abriendo conciertos para diferentes grupos. Querían que el regreso fuera triunfal.

Siguiendo los no tan buenos consejos de Frank, Eddie empezó a recorrer el lugar a paso lento y cansado. Era evidente que la mayoría de los asistentes del lugar no rebasaban ni siquiera los 18 años, sintiéndose los chicos rudos con sus cigarros, sus cervezas y excesos, captando en el aroma característico de la marihuana.

El pelinegro pensaba que no había nada más patético que el querer aparentar madurez con el uso de esas sustancias, quedando bien únicamente ante una manada de personas superficiales y frívolas, gente que ciertamente no valía la pena y que no estaría dispuesta a ayudarse entre sí. Era triste y patético, pensó, batallando para concentrarse en sus ideas ante el ruido de la guitarra eléctrica y de la batería, soltando un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que la canción había terminado finalmente.

— ¡Nos tomaremos un pequeño descanso en lo que llega la otra banda! —había dicho la voz del vocalista, bajando a gran velocidad para caer prácticamente en un abrazo sobre Frank. Genial, pensó Eddie. Sería mucho más difícil sacar ese trasero pandillero ante el desfile de "celebridades" con quien se estaba encontrado Manera. A Eddie le costaba trabajo el entender porque carajo era tan insistente en arrastrarlo a ese tipo de lugares si era evidente que Frank no necesitaba de la compañía de nadie. Este era su ambiente natural por excelencia.

La música que se escuchaba de fondo no era tan fuerte ni tan aguda como la que había sonado con la banda, por lo que Eddie agradeció internamente que el volumen se mantuviera de tal manera que no perforara en los tímpanos. Reconociendo la tonada suave y el sonido particular de aquella voz, identificó al poco tiempo que se trataba de Nirvana, siendo una de las bandas predilectas de Frank, habiendo escuchado _In Utero_ por al menos unas 15 veces en una semana durante uno de sus viajes en carretera hacía años.

 _I need an easy friend  
I do with an ear to lend  
I do think you fit this shoe  
I do, won't you have a clue?_

Eddie escuchó un par de voces riendo y cantando a la distancia. Su vista se giró en aquella dirección, más por inercia que por curiosidad, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica lo invadió al apenas notar aquella presencia a lo lejos. Sus ojos no podían apartar la vista de los suaves movimientos, apretando su mano de forma automática. Nunca antes se había sentido así antes. No al menos con alguien que no conociera, no al menos en un lugar tan desagradable e incómodo como éste.

 _I'll take advantage while  
You hang me out to dry  
But I can't see you every night  
Free...  
_ _I do_

El joven mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sosteniendo una cerveza que mantenía a la altura de su pecho. Su cabeza, sus caderas y sus piernas se movían rítmicamente, revelando una actitud despreocupado y relajado. Su vestimenta estaba desgastada, con pantalones entubados y rotos de las rodillas, una camisa de franela de cuadros rojos sobre sus caderas y una playera negra con algún logotipo desgastado. Su cabello llegaba a la altura de su cuello de forma descuidada, era un color claro y suave, enmarcando sus facciones juveniles y definidas. Ante Eddie, todo esto _era una especie de visión._

 _I'm standing in your line  
I do hope you have the time  
I do pick a number, too  
I do keep a date with you_

Eddie empezó a caminar en dirección a aquellos jóvenes sin darse cuenta de sus acciones. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la danza de _ese_ muchacho en particular, sin querer perder ningún detalle de cada movimiento, gesto o detalle de su andar. ¿De dónde había salido este chico? Su vestimenta denotaba rudeza, más sus facciones y movimientos dejaban ver una suavidad que era impropia de la música que resonaba en las paredes, logrando con esta extraña mezcla una perfección particular ante la azul y atenta mirada. Tenía suerte de perderse entre la multitud, de lo contrario estaba seguro de lo evidente y obvio que estaba siendo, más aún al no poder evitar que su respiración se viera detenida por un breve instante en que el joven se giraba en su dirección.

 _I'll take advantage while  
You hang me out to dry  
But I can't see you every night  
Free_

 _I do_

Pensaba que el espectáculo no podría llegar a ser más interesante, no antes de haber visto aquel par de ojos claros mirarle. No antes de haber notado esa sonrisa en sus labios. Eddie sintió como su corazón se acelera rápidamente, sin poder evitar sentirse nervioso, emocionado, fascinado. _Había muchas emociones revoloteando en su interior._

 _I need an easy friend  
I do with an ear to lend  
I do think you fit this shoe  
I do, won't you have a clue?_

El joven parecía divertido ante el semblante que el mayor mostraba, moviendo incluso más su cadera mientras su cabeza se alzaba lentamente, revelando lo estilizado de su cuello, volviendo a la despreocupación en su andar. Eddie no sabía si alegrarse o desanimarse ante tales actos, prefiriendo ser un observador lejano, intentando contener un poco el impulso casi natural de acercarse más, de _saber más._

 _I'll take advantage while  
You hang me out to dry  
But I can't see you every night  
No, I can't see you every night  
Free  
I do, I do, I do…._

La canción había finalizado, notando como el joven terminaba por empinarse la botella de cerveza entre sus dedos. Otra canción sonó enseguida, siendo ignorada. Eddie bajó la mirada por un momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como ahora, entre una multitud de jóvenes y personas que en definitiva no eran de su mismo estilo y forma de pensar, comenzando a idealizar la idea de acercarse a un completo desconocido para saber su nombre, para conocer aunque fuera su voz. Era una locura tras otra.

Eddie nunca había sido del tipo de personas que buscaran cosas de una sola noche. No era un hombre que tuviera muchas relacionadas resguardadas en sus memorias, pero las pocas que había eran producto de un trabajo arduo, de citas, de cosas, de detalles. Y en definitiva no era con algún extraño de apariencia desalinea en el peor bar del pueblo. Había tomado la decisión de no darle más vueltas al asunto y de dejar de una vez por todas aquel comportamiento de lo más _vulgar_ antes de sentir un fuerte brazo rodeando su cuello.

— ¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro, Ed! Me tenías muy preocupado, ¿dónde estabas? —Eddie podía sentir el aliento alcohólico de Frank chocar contra su rostro. Era desagradable cuando se ponía en estos estados. En más de uno ocasión habría que llevarlo a rastras para sacarlo de los lugares, siendo una verdadera molestia al momento.

— ¿Pues dónde te parece que estaba? No es como si el lugar fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que me perdiera…. —la mirada de Eddie denotaba molestia, más su semblante se relajó al apenas entrar en contacto alguna figura entre la gente. Esto no pasó para nada desapercibido para Frank, quien dirigió su vista en seguida enmarcó una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo, Eddie? ¿Si quieres que nos quedemos un rato más? —aquello había tomado desprevenido a Eddie, quien giró su vista en dirección a Frank, no sabiendo descifrar muy bien su expresión.

—Está bien, pero nada más por un rato. Recuerdo que mañana tienes un compromiso temprano y yo tengo que atender algunos pedidos de mis clientes. —

—Como quieras, Ed, sólo recuerda que tienes que dejarte llevar...¿de acuerdo? —no hubo oportunidad de replicar cuando Frank salió disparado de nueva cuenta entre la multitud. Eddie no sabía qué hacer en este punto, sintiéndose un tanto perdido.

Su mirada se desvió de nueva cuenta en dirección al grupo de jóvenes que bailaban. Estaba conformado por un par de chicas y tres muchachos, todos vestidos de la misma manera, quienes entre risas y comentarios empezaban a acercarse de nueva cuenta a la barra del bar. Eddie dio un último vistazo, notando como el joven rubio se quedaba un momento en su lugar, levantando la mirada en su dirección, mostrando una sonrisa entre juguetona e infantil, como si se tratara de un niño haciendo alguna especie de travesura, girando en poco tiempo de dirección para seguirles el paso a sus amigos.

El mayor suspiró. ¿Cómo podría lidiar con esto durante toda la noche? No era como si fuera de lo más natural el llegar y saludar a una manada de chicos y decirles _"Hey, realmente me atraes sexualmente, creo que tu baile fue muy erótico y sugestivo, ¿quieres que te invite un trago?"_ mientras mostraba la más galante de sus sonrisas ante ellos. ¡Eso en definitiva no iba a pasar en ningún escenario!

Por su parte, Waylon volvió de nueva cuenta a donde se encontraban el resto el resto. Miles había insistido, como toda la vida, a que fueran a ese club en particular por tercera vez en la semana. La cerveza era igual de barata y accesible que las mujeres, es lo que decía constantemente, siendo recriminado por la atenta mirada de Lisa, quien parecía que en ocasiones estaba a un paso de darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Park? —le comentó al apenas verlo llegar, extendiendo el brazo para darle una nueva botella de cerveza recién abierta.

— ¿Qué fue qué? —

—No te hagas el ingenuo, Way, ¿acaso le estabas bailando a ese sujeto? —Las miradas del resto del grupo se dirigió enseguida al rostro de Waylon, quien se limitaba a fruncir el entrecejo mientras daba un ligero sorbo a la botella.

—No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando. Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo todos, Miles. Me pareció gracioso que nos estuviera viendo tanto, ¿creen que sea una especie de pervertido? —

—No lo sé, tal vez lo quieras averiguar esta noche —el tono de Miles siempre estaba lleno de una especie de burla. Era bastante común en su personalidad que mostrara ese tipo de actitudes, especialmente cuando se trataba de Waylon Park.

Waylon había empezado a salir con él desde hacía años. Si finta y apariencia de "nerd" eran sólo una fachada ante la realidad de su personalidad. Waylon había aprendido a andar por su cuenta, conociendo a Miles en las calles, estableciendo una amistad que se reforzaría con el pasar de los años. Ambos se conocían bastante bien como para saber qué decir y no decir para detonar sus respectivos humores y molestias.

—A veces eres insoportable, ¿lo sabías? —

—Y tú a veces eres muy obvio….mi amigo. —El resto del grupo se conformaba con escuchar y reír. Sabían bien que así se llevaban, sin ser realmente sinceros en sus comentarios, que únicamente se habían peleado una sola vez, tratándose en aquella ocasión de un mal entendido más que nada.

El carácter de Waylon era muy tranquilo, pese a su apariencia y su aparente "fama", mientras que el sarcasmo y actitud desafiante de Miles eran simplemente con cuestiones relacionadas con sus aspiraciones. Las ideologías políticas de Miles estaban muy marcadas, siempre viéndose involucrado en diferentes movimientos sociales, sin importarle mucho lo riesgoso que pudiera resultar. En más de una ocasión Waylon había hecho hasta lo imposible por sacarlo de la cárcel al ser atrapado en una marcha, habiendo realizado vandalismo ante uno de los locales del vecindario. En más de una ocasión se había sentido con la responsabilidad de tener que cargar con Miles como si de un hijo se tratase.

Miles conocía cuales eran las preferencias y los gustos de Waylon a estas alturas. Sabía bien la clase de hombres o chicos que eran su preferencia, por lo cual el encuentro con aquel desconocido no había pasado desapercibido tampoco para el castaño. Waylon no acostumbraba coquetear o ser tan descarado en ese tipo de ambientes, por lo que era consciente de lo _mucho_ que tuvo que llamarle la atención ese sujeto para que empezara a moverse con tales intenciones. Waylon lo había visto desde que entró al bar. Lo había visto con su semblante de amargado, completamente fuera de contexto, sin poder evitar considerarlo diferente ante el tumulto de tipos tatuados, con remaches, apestando.

No era casualidad que terminaran en la pista, bailando en ese punto, siendo mencionado "casualmente" por Waylon, quien jaló al resto de las chicas, intentando crear el ambiente ante una de sus canciones favoritas. Era así como había comenzado con lo suyo. Puede que no sea el mejor bailarín o que no sea de lo más elocuente al hablar, pero la vibra que transmite al relajarse y enfocarse lo hacía lucir unas diez veces más atractivo, sumando el hecho de que el contacto visual siempre era fugaz, pero constante. Quizás no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero en definitiva tenía un punto fijo durante esa noche.

La guerra interna de Eddie continuó durante el resto de la velada. Las interacciones no terminaron ahí. Era como si viera al muchacho en todas partes. Al ir a la barra, él estaría justo del lado opuesto, sosteniendo su cerveza mientras mostraba esa ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Al ir al baño, el joven saldría de la puerta, pasando justo a su lado sin hacer contacto visual, como pretendiendo que nunca le había visto ante, que nunca habían hecho contacto alguno. Cerca del escenario pasaba lo mismo, notando como permanecía cerca de la multitud, adentrándose para escuchar a la banda, moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo al ritmo de las aceleradas notas.

¿Qué acaso el joven le estaba siguiendo de igual manera? Eddie no podía dar crédito a eso. Le resultaba imposible el creer que alguien así estuviera interesado en tener una interacción con él, más aún por la clara diferencia entre ambos, teniendo como limitante el no saber qué tipo de temas de conversación abordar si se decidiera hablarle.

Miles notaba aquello con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin poder evitar sentir gracia ante tal comportamiento tan infantil por parte de ambos. Eran demasiado obvios al actuar: por un lado, el desconocido se esmeraba por mantenerse al margen, notándose presionado e indeciso al ver a Waylon cerca, mientras que el rubio emprendía su máximo esfuerzo por permanecer en el rango de distancia de igual manera. Eran demasiado obvios. Su atención se desvió al sentir como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro al momento.

— ¡Hey, Upshur! Tengo que hablar contigo —había dicho la voz de Frank, haciendo que el joven se volteara en su dirección con una expresión un tanto asombrada. Se habían conocido hace poco en una de las muchas reuniones en la casa de Chris Walker, quien a su vez era baterista de su ya no integrada banda. Era increíble lo pequeño que resultaba el mundo, sobre todo en una ciudad como esta.

— ¿Qué sucede Manera? Tengo entendido que no soy muy tu tipo —la sonrisa de Miles se extendía, provocando que un fruncimiento de ceño apareciera en el rostro de Frank. Algunos entendían que por ser tan parecidos era normal que sus personalidades chocaran, por lo cual siempre existía cierta tensión en su trato.

—No vengo aquí para hablar de tus preferencias, mi estimado amigo. Vengo para hablar sobre mi muchacho, Eddie. Creo que eres lo suficientemente listo para darte cuenta que anda revoloteando alrededor de tu amigo, realmente no creo que se atreva a hacer algo más —

La atención de Miles se centró en aquellas palabras, asintiendo lentamente. Era extraño, pero de cierta forma sabía muy en el fondo de Manera terminaría por intervenir de algún modo. Él tenía exactamente el mismo pensamiento acerca de Waylon. Detestaba que ambos terminaran por tener una misa idea.

—A Waylon también le atrae. Es mutuo...pero los dos son unos estúpidos. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —

—Creo que tengo un plan en mente...—

El tiempo continuó con su curso, provocando que el humor de Eddie cayera al momento. A duras penas había conseguido una miserable cerveza artesanal, la cual sabía horrible y tuvo un costo más elevado como "incentivo para apoyar al comercio local". Los cantineros tenían una preferencia clara por los escotes pronunciados y las minifaldas, teniendo todas las de perder al momento. Ya era hora de irse, sabiendo de antemano que uno de los tratos era no quedarse después de las tres de la mañana, considerando incluso que esa hora ya rebasaba su límite de paciencia.

Al empezar a buscar a Frank entre la multitud, un suspiro de frustración salió de sus labios, ya que aparentemente se lo había tragado la tierra. Eddie buscó por todos los lugares posibles, resultando increíble que alguien pudiera perderse en un lugar en un lugar tan pequeño como este. Esperaba encontrarlo con alguna de aquellas dos zorras con las que lo había visto pasar casi la mayor parte de la noche, sin tener éxito en encontrar siquiera a las mujeres. ¿Acaso se había marchado ya?

—Estúpido Frank, sabe muy bien que no me gusta irme manejando solo a casa...—comentaba con tono molesto mientras se encaminaba a la salida, con la esperanza de encontrar a Frank en algún lugar de los alrededores, quizás en el estacionamiento, en la parte trasera de algún coche probablemente. Lo odiaba tanto.

Lo primero que sintió al salir fue el frío contra su rostro, lamentando internamente no haber prevenido el traer alguna chaqueta o ropa más abrigadora que lo que usaba. Lo segundo que noto y tuvo más relevancia que el estado del tiempo que la figura delgada que se encontraba sentada sobre el borde de un automóvil, con cigarro en mano, mostrando una ligera sonrisa mientras sostenía un celular entre sus dedos. En este punto, Eddie había olvidado incluso como se llamaba aquel amigo que tanto buscaba con desesperación.

—A mí también me dejaron mis amigos —comentó el joven rubio con una sonrisa un tanto irónica, empezando a presionar sus dedos en torno a la pantalla del celular, releyendo una y otra vez el mensaje de Miles sobre ésta.

"Yo...casa de Chris. Las chicas también. Lo siento. Te quiero. Un beso!."

"Jódete…." había sido la respuesta contundente de Waylon, dejando el celular aún lado mientras daba otra lenta calada a su cigarro, enfocando su vista en dirección contraria nuevamente.

—Miré a tu amigo del cabello sucio encaminarse hacia el estacionamiento. Iba de la mano de una rubia ruidosa. Dudo que puedas encontrarlo en este punto. —

—No creo verlo por tres días entonces….—la mirada de Eddie bajo solo por un momento, intentando calmar tanto su enojo como su interés, que iban a la par en ese momento. La voz del desconocido era justo como la había imaginado: un tanto suave, pero no aguda, tenía un toque de sarcasmo impregnada, pareciendo un tanto amable incluso. Notaba con más nitidez sus facciones, resaltando sus ojos castaños y claros y perfil suave.

—Tienes suerte. Una vez perdí a Miles por tres semanas casi. Tuve que pedir prestado el auto de Lisa para ir a recogerlo en una carretera de Nuevo México. No quiso darme muchos detalles al respecto… ¿quieres uno? —Waylon extendió lentamente la cajetilla de cigarros, colocando uno nuevo entre sus labios. Eddie tuvo que declinar la invitación, negando con la cabeza, provocando una sonrisa en los labios contrarios.

—Espero no te ofendas por mi comentario, pero realmente no entiendo qué hace una persona como tú en un lugar como esté. No deberías venir vestido así en primer lugar, las personas aquí pensaran que eres un policía...o el papá de alguien. —

— ¡Por qué todos me dicen eso! No entiendo qué tiene de malo el vestirse bien...—la reacción de Eddie ocasionó cierta ternura en Waylon, intentando disipar esa sensación al momento.

—Soy Waylon, por cierto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —la pregunta había caído desprevenida para Eddie, quien se limitaba a sonreír de vuelta, extendiendo la mano con toda la formalidad en su ser, un digno acto del registro Gluskin, como tanto mencionaba Frank.

—Soy Edward Gluskin, pero las personas suelen decirme Eddie simplemente. Es un gusto conocerte, Waylon. —El joven alzó la mano con un semblante divertido, apretando la enorme palma contra su mano. La diferencia era bastante notoria ahora, siendo de tamaños y complexiones completamente diferentes, sumando esto a la lista de cosas en las que contrastaba con el pelinegro.

Waylon nunca se había sentido de complexión débil o delicada. Según él, su cuerpo, estatura y físico siempre había estado dentro del promedio, sintiéndose mucho más pequeño al estar al lado de Eddie. Aquello le ocasionaba un ligero conflicto, ya que no sabía si sentirse mucho más atraído o un tanto intimidado.

—Bueno, debo irme. El imbécil de Miles se llevó el auto esta vez, supongo que debo regresarme caminando a casa. —

—Yo podría llevarte, claro, si quieres. —la oferta era un tanto extraña, considerando que eran prácticamente un par de desconocidos que dialogaban en el estacionamiento de un bar, a altas horas de la noche. Waylon reflexionó un poco sus ideas y lo que pasaba. Si era sincero consigo mismo, Eddie le atraía. Y le atraía mucho.

Siempre había sentido debilidad por los tipos grandes y este era particularmente distintivo en su apariencia. Su voz tenía un tono calmado, suave y elegante, pero a la vez mantenía una potencia y una masculinidad en su timbre, provocando que esa atracción inicial empezara a convertirse en algo mucho más grande sin darse cuenta. Waylon se sentía realmente interesado en este punto.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, Eddie? Digo, yo podría ser un asesino en serie que mata y tira los cuerpos por la carretera….o quizás eres tú quien los esconde en el sótano de alguna cabaña o algo. Uno nunca puede estar seguro de estas cosas —el comentario había tenido el propósito de aminorar la tensión entre ellos, provocando únicamente una mirada un tanto severa por parte de la azul y fría mirada.

— ¡Oh por dios, si te dedicas a matar jóvenes en los bares! —

— ¡Claro que no! Ese comentario me pareció completamente fuera de lugar...—

—Ay, lo siento, se suponía que era una broma. Las personas tienden a reír cuando se hacen bromas, sabes. —

—A mí no me hace gracia esa acusación. —La risa de Waylon era una de las cosas más llamativas y atractivas que había escuchado. El rubio se reía con ganas, provocando incluso un ligero enrojecimiento en sus mejillas y que sus ojos se cerraran con fuerza, siendo un gesto bastante infantil ante sus ojos. Eddie se debatía entre los sentimientos de ternura y molestia que aparecían casi a la par, intentando parecer ofendido pese a querer soltar una sonrisa al momento. Además de todo, la risa era bastante contagiosa.

— ¿Vas a querer que te lleve a casa o no? —

—Oh señor Gluskin, ¿usted sería tan amable de ser mi transporte esta noche? —la mirada del mayor parecía seguir portando aquella severidad, por lo que el muchacho únicamente se encogió de hombros, empezando a levantarse para encaminarse a su lado. Eddie suspiró, intentando mantener la compostura y su imagen de "joven adulto responsable", siendo seguido de cerca por la despreocupada figura de Waylon Park, quien se dedicaba a dar algunas caladas a su cigarro, dándose la oportunidad de mirar de arriba a abajo el cuerpo contrario.

Buscó sus llaves y abrió la puerta del copiloto, empezando a acercarse al poco tiempo a la suya, dando una mirada de confusión al notar que Waylon no había soltado el cigarro y que, de hecho, mantenía la cajetilla entre sus manos, en la espera por tomar uno nuevamente.

—No se permite fumar dentro del carro. —

—Hm...Espera, ¿qué? —aquella declaración había ocasionado una cara de asombro y de indignación. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera esas reglas? —Tu eres amigo de Manera, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que él hizo peores cosas dentro de este carro. —

—Claro que no, porque entiende que hay reglas sobre el uso del automóvil, y una de ellas es no fumar dentro de él. Agradecería mucho si pudieras apagar tu cigarro antes de entrar, por favor. —De mala manera, Waylon tiró el cigarro al suelo, empezando a pisarlo con una de sus botas militares. Una ligera sonrisa triunfante apareció en los labios de Eddie, que apareció de forma bastante fugaz antes de acomodarse en el asiento, colocando el cinturón de seguridad y asegurándose de que cada cosa estuviera en su sitio. Siempre había tenido desconfianza de dejar su auto en lugares como este.

—Y bueno, ¿en dónde vives exactamente? —

—Vivo cerca del centro, a unas cuantas calles a la derecha de la antigua estación del tren. Yo te iré indicando por donde dar vuelta —Eddie identificó enseguida el tipo de sectores que le decía Waylon. Era una zona bastante deplorable e insegura, por no decir que abundaban las casas abandonadas y las situaciones de pobreza en esos barrios.

Waylon se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada en dirección a la ventana. No era particularmente aficionado a que las personas conocieran realmente en lugar donde residía, pero incluso él, que había pasado gran parte de su vida en esos rumbos, sabía lo suficiente como para no caminar a altas horas de la noche por esas zonas en específico, mucho menos si andaba solo como ahora. Eddie no sabía en este punto cómo interactuar con el joven. Ambos parecían haber caído de nueva cuenta en un ambiente incómodo, por lo que decidió prender la radio, con la esperanza de poder sacar algún tema de conversación.

—Dime si te gusta alguna de estas estaciones. —

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso es la estación de clásicos? —la mirada de Waylon volvió a enfocarse en el mayor, sin poder evitar soltar una ligera risa al momento. Todo lo que abordaba a Eddie le hacía creer que tendría unos cuarenta años, cuando en realidad se miraba mucho más joven que eso. — ¿Acaso eres un señor, Edward? Todo lo que te rodea es viejo. —

— ¿Qué, acaso te molesta esto? Bien, entonces apagaré la radio mejor. ¿Realmente crees que la música que tocan en ese club es buena? Déjame decirte que es mierda, eso es lo que es —la sonrisa en el rostro del joven no desapareció al notar como Eddie apagaba la radio. Había notado lo temperamental que era minutos antes, pensando que era divertido en realidad el provocarlo.

—Oh vaya, que rudo. —El silencio volvió a rondar a ambos, mientras que el ambiente frío se filtraba ligeramente hacia dentro del carro. Waylon había sentido su celular vibrando dentro de su bolsillo, sacando lentamente el mismo.

"No seas estúpido, Park. Él te gusta, tú le gustas. Deja de estar jugando y haz algo" era el mensaje que recibía por parte de Miles, provocando una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, esta vez era una expresión un tanto más relajada que las del jugueteo con Eddie. El interés volvía a aparecer.

—Eres muy raro...sabes— comentó Waylon, manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro —y es por aquí. Da vuelta a la derecha. —El resto hubiera sido silencioso si no fueran por las constantes indicaciones de Waylon. Eddie estaba confundido, ya que el lugar a donde se suponía llegaría había pasado dos calles atrás, encontrando en poco tiempo un pequeño y apartado parque, parcialmente iluminado por algunas luces tenues.

— ¿A dónde me trajiste, Waylon? Creí que la calle de tu casa quedaba cerca del centro. —

—Quería mostrarte algo antes de llegar a casa, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? —el rubio se giró en dirección al mayor, mostrando una sonrisa. Esta era diferente al gesto burlón y sarcástico que había visto minutos antes. Waylon parecía contento, incluso se mostraba un semblante y una postura mucho más relajada en su expresión corporal. Era casi dulce, si se permitía pensar así, la forma en la cual actuaba, el contraste de sus facciones y complexión con su cuerpo, como si quisiera aparentar una rudeza que nunca había existido.

Entró lentamente por los alrededores del lugar, encontrando el panorama bastante tranquilo en consideración a la zona. No parecía maltratado en apariencia, logrando en poco tiempo encontrar un sitio donde estacionar su auto, apagando en poco tiempo el motor.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías mostrarme? —

—No pensé llegar tan lejos en realidad. Estoy sorprendido de que siguieras al pie de la letra mis indicaciones. ¡Podría haberte secuestrado o algo! Eso me deja reflexionando un poco. —

— ¿Reflexionando sobre qué? —

—Sobre lo mucho que te gusto. —Los ojos de Eddie se abrieron al momento, intentando apartar la vista para no verse muy evidente en su sorpresa. Para su desfortuna, a Waylon se le escapaban pocas cosas en realidad.

—No tienes por qué negarlo. Es más que obvio en realidad. Noté como te me quedabas viendo cuando bailaba y lo incómodo que te ponías al encontrarte conmigo por el bar, ¿acaso estabas evitando verme? —

—No era que te evitara, parecía que tú querías encontrarte conmigo. —Eddie parecía incomodo por la conversación. Waylon suspiro lentamente, dejando de lado el cinturón de seguridad que con insistencia de Eddie se había colocado, empezando a gatear sobre su asiento. El mayor trago saliva de forma pesada, sobre todo al sentir el aliento de Park sobre su rostro.

—Tal vez si, Eddie. Tal vez yo quería encontrarme contigo durante toda la noche. —El silencio se volvía cada vez más prolongado, mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse. Eddie no sabía cómo reaccionar. El aliento de Waylon olía a cigarro y a cerveza, se sentía cálido sobre su rostro frío, teniendo el impulso casi natural de querer girar la cabeza para encarar aquel par de castaños ojos que le miraban con diversión. Todo era extraño y complicado. Como si se remontara a la preparatoria.

—Me gustas, Eddie. Bueno, no sé si es gustar. Sólo sé que me llamaste la atención en realidad. ¿Acaso no te llamo la atención, Eddie? —la mano de Waylon se colocó lentamente sobre su hombro, bajando y subiendo por sobre su brazo hasta lograr colocarse de forma muy delicada sobre la cadera y pierna contraria. Los labios de Waylon rozaban ligeramente por sobre su mejilla, acercándose peligrosamente hasta sus labios en movimientos lentos y pausados. Eddie estaba usando todo su autocontrol para mantener sus manos quietas. Pero estaba perdiendo el control a pasos agigantados.

— ¿Qué sucede? Creía que te gustaba. ¿Acaso eres impotente o algo? Por qué no reaccionas, Ed…—las manos de Waylon empezaron a ser más insistentes sobre su cuerpo. Sus dedos empezaban a jugar sobre su muslo, mientras sus labios bajaron hasta dar con la fuerte y marcada barbilla contraría, dejando algunos besos y lamidas por la zona. Sus ojos nunca se cerraron, queriendo notar en primera fila cuales eran las reacciones de Eddie ante esto. El hombre parecía tener una lucha interna en ese momento, notando en su mirada como el deseo se incrementaba cada vez más.

—Acaso no…—

La frase no pudo ser completada. Lo siguiente que supo Waylon era que un par de labios lo estaban aprisionando, sintiendo a su vez un par de potentes y fuertes manos situares en sus caderas, siendo atraído lentamente hasta quedar parcialmente sentado sobre el regazo contrario. La sensación de sentir los labios de Eddie contra los suyos era mucho más suave de lo que creyó, ladeando la cabeza para disfrutar y profundizar un poco más, dejando que sus manos viajaran por sobre el amplio y cálido pecho contrario.

Por su parte, Eddie pasaba sus manos firmemente por las caderas, dándose el gusto de acariciar por sobre los muslos contrarios, los cuales resaltaban ante lo ajustado de sus desgastados pantalones. Poco le importaba que sus labios tuvieran aquel sabor impregnado, se sentía jodidamente genial, no recordando cuando había sido la última vez que había besado a alguien con tal intensidad, dándose el lujo de abrir la boca contraría y explorar con su lengua por la húmeda cavidad. Al rubio esto lo tomó por sorpresa, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros mientras empezaba una pequeña guerra de poder y dominación, sintiendo un tirón sobre su trasero en poco tiempo.

—Sabía que eras un pervertido, Eddie. Conozco a los de tu tipo…—

—Cállate…—Eddie encontró una mejor forma de utilizar aquel par de labios, empezando con una nueva ronda de besos que terminaron en ligeras mordidas y succiones. Waylon empezaba a jadear, logrando que los jadeos murieran sobre la boca contraría en poco tiempo. Sus caderas se movían de forma constante sobre el regazo del mayor, provocando que nuevos gemidos y sonidos brotaran de ambos hombres, haciendo que la ropa empezara a desacomodarse ante el insistente fricción de sus cuerpos.

Eddie levantó lentamente la camisa contraría, logrando colar una de sus manos por sobre la estilizada espalda del rubio. Se sentía fuera de control, como si fuera un adolescente otra vez, dejando que únicamente sus hormonas e instintos lo dominaran, terminando por empujar a Waylon sobre el asiento del copiloto, acomodándose entre sus piernas de manera brusca y repentina.

— Vaya. Sabía que eras un tipo al que le gusta el sexo duro. Se te notaba en la cara de frustración sexual que traías en el bar. —

—Te dije que te callaras, cariño. ¿Qué acaso vas a portarte como una perra desobediente esta noche? —la cabeza de Waylon terminó por ladearse ante aquella declaración. Esto era algo nuevo, al menos inesperado en cuanto a las reacciones de Eddie. Si hubiera sido otra persona, quizás se hubiera sentido ofendida o atemorizada. Pero Waylon no era esa clase de persona.

— ¿Me llamaste perra? —comentó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, provocando que Eddie reaccionara al momento, apartando la vista un tanto apenado.

—Oh…yo. Lo siento. A veces suelo decir cosas extrañas durante el…. —

—Durante el sexo —completo a Waylon, quien durante ese punto empezaba a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa contraría, aprovechando de la manera en la cual Eddie titubeaba en ese instante.

—No es la primera vez que me pasa, me ha ocasionado problemas antes. A las mujeres no les gusta ese tipo de frases, son hirientes. —

—Yo no soy mujer, Eddie, puedes decirme cuanta obscenidad se te ocurra…. —comentó Waylon de forma lenta y entrecortada, volviendo a acercar sus labios a los labios contrarios, besando y mordiendo los labios de Eddie de forma hambrienta y necesitada. Eddie no era el único que solía descontrolarse durante el sexo.

El cuerpo de Eddie reaccionó al momento de sentir aquel beso. Sus manos volvieron a la acción, empezando a recorrer de forma desesperada el cuerpo de Park, levantado la camisa parar lograr colar sus dedos por sobre su delgado pecho, logrando en poco tiempo acceder hasta encontrar los pezones contrarios. Sus movimientos fueron más lentos sobre este punto, logrando acariciar con la yema de sus dedos por sobre los borles y el centro, erectando ambos con apenas unos cuantos roces.

Las manos de Waylon no se quedaron quitas tampoco, empezando a acariciar y a levantar la camisa de Eddie desde la espalda, queriendo develar más de ese cuerpo que se había dado el lujo de recorrer con la mirada. Sus brazos eran fuertes, su pecho amplio y sus caderas se sentían como el mismo paraíso al rozar de forma acelerada sobre la entrepierna del menor, quien no dejaba de sacar gemidos suaves sobre los hambrientos labios contrarios. Ambos tenían una necesidad por recorrer sus cuerpos, por sentirse bajo sus manos, por explorar y ver lo que ocultaban aquellas ropas por debajo, empezando a retirar una a algunas las prendas que estorbaban al momento.

Los labios de Eddie terminaron por bajar hasta el cuello contrario, separándose ante su necesidad de aire, mientras que sus fuertes manos lograban levantar ligeramente la cadera del rubio, intentando deslizar fuera sus ajustados pantalones por entre sus piernas. Waylon había logrado retirar la camisa ajena, sin poder evitar admirar con una sonrisa parte del cuello semidesnudo del mayor, alzando su cabeza en poco tiempo para permitirle más acceso a sus atenciones, logrando colar una mano para dar un ligero apretón por sobre su entrepierna. Las acciones de Eddie se detuvieron ante su sobresalto.

— ¿Te asuste? —

—Me sorprendiste nada más, cariño. —

— ¿Por qué me llamas cariño? ¿Es una clase de fetiche o algo? —la mano de Eddie terminó por tomar con cierta fuerza la mano contraria, alzándolo al momento. Waylon parecía no inmutarse ante esto, levantando la mirada de forma desafiante incluso. Era extraño, Waylon parecía no ceder ante la intimidación.

—Dices muchas cosas con esa boca tuya, cariño. —

—Tal vez deberías encontrar algo mucho más creativo en que entretenerla. — Los dedos de Eddie terminaron por adentrarse en la boca de Waylon sin permiso. La mirada del rubio reflejaba cierta voracidad, abriendo bien los labios mientras empezaba a lamer y succionar bien los dígitos, dejando entrever un rastro de saliva que se derramaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Eddie terminó por sacar los pantalones casi arrancándolos de sus piernas, sin perder nunca el contacto visual con Waylon. Sabía que debía calmarse y controlar un poco sus instintos más primarios, creyendo que después de tanto tiempo sus extrañas manías lograrían aplacarse en cuanto a la dominación en la intimidad. Estaba bastante equivocado, puesto que la actitud desafiante en su mirada era un incentivo para provocar alguna reacción diferente en el joven.

—Así que te gusta que te traten duro, como la puta que eres…—comentó de forma grave mientras terminaba por sacar ambos dedos de entre sus labios, no danto oportunidad de reproche antes de acercarlos a su entrada, logrando colocarlos al remover parcialmente su ropa interior. Waylon frunció un poco el semblante ante la incomodidad. Realmente había sido repentino, logrando desviar la cabeza ligeramente, ganando que Eddie tomará su barbilla con cierta brusquedad. Sabía que no sería suficiente con su saliva, por lo que se ayudó con un lubricante que mantenía en uno de los compartimientos de su auto. El rubio tenía muchos comentarios sarcásticos al respecto, pero prefirió mantenerse callado al momento. Disfrutaba bastante a decir verdad como para seguir arruinando las cosas con sus actitudes.

—Quiero que mantengas la mirada en mí en todo momento, cariño. Quiero que mires como te penetro, quiero ver cada una de tus expresiones y reacciones, ¿vas a ser una chica buena esta noche? —había una mezcla de emociones dentro de Waylon en ese punto.

Internamente soltó una carcajada al escuchar tales palabras que contrastaban con la apariencia de Eddie. ¿Quién diría que un hombre de apariencia tan seria y sombría tendría tantos fetiches durante el sexo? Aunque era evidente que los tendría si se ponía a reflexionar. Lo siguiente que supo era que un par de gruesos dedos se movían con cierta brusquedad en su interior, logrando que algunos quejidos salieran por entre sus labios. Era incómodo y un tanto doloroso, pero no era la primera vez que lo sentía. Waylon había tenido un historial en el pasado, muchos de sus antiguos encuentros involucraban este tipo de situaciones en realidad. A decir verdad, casi podría agradecerle a Eddie que se tomara la "molestia" de hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles. Soltó una muy ligera sonrisa, elevando la cadera un poco más.

—Claro que sí, Eddie….seré una buena chica esta noche. —Eddie parecía un tanto sorprendido. ¿De dónde mierda había salido este súcubo? Estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones de sus parejas, quienes le miraban en completa desaprobación al encontrar estos pequeños pero significativos detonantes al momento de tener relaciones. Eddie estaba acostumbrado a tener el control.

Esto no pasaba únicamente durante el sexo. Cada aspecto de su vida estaba muy bien cuidado, teniendo la manía de hacer las cosas el mismo, siempre a su manera. A veces se sentía confundido del porque sus amigos le toleraban. Ninguna de sus parejas, hubieran sido mujeres u hombres, habrían logrado entender su forma de ser, un tanto explosiva e impaciente. Sus dedos se adentraron un poco más profundo en el cuerpo, logrando que el cuerpo de Waylon terminara por arquearse ligeramente, evitando cerrar los ojos ante la "orden" de mantener el contacto visual con el mayor, manteniendo incluso sus manos quietas pese a la rudeza en los movimientos contrarios. Eddie se sentía impresionado, agregando un tercer dedo al momento.

—Ay, mierda…. —

—Cuida tu lenguaje, cariño. Las mujeres decentes no dicen esa clase de vulgaridades. —

—Nunca fui una mujer muy decente... —decía el rubio con voz entrecortada, soltando gemidos y quejidos mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Eddie se relamía los labios ante la visión que tenía frente a si, notando como el rubor en sus mejillas lograba darle una apariencia mucho más inocente y dócil al menor. Esto no ayudaba en nada a su estado.

Sus labios terminaron por bajar a acariciar lentamente uno de los pezones contrarios, levantando su vista mientras daba un par de embestidas aceleradas con sus dedos. Waylon empezaba a retorcerse ante la sensación. Los dedos de Eddie eran gruesos después de todo, logrando crear cierta incomodidad en su cuerpo. Sabía que entre más se relajara, mejor serían las cosas, por lo que intentaba respirar de forma profunda y mantener su cuerpo receptivo, sin perder de vista en ningún lapso por la azul y fiera mirada contraría. Esa sola expresión provocaba que su miembro palpitara sobre su ropa interior al no haber sido liberado todo en su totalidad. Quería tocarse aunque fuera, liberar un poco la tensión que experimentaba en aquella zona, pero sabría que quizás a Eddie esto no era algo que particularmente le gustaría. Una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios nuevamente. Quizás debería probar suerte en esa área.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —

—Me estoy masturbando…—comentó el rubio con burla, empezando a acariciar su miembro por sobre la oscura tela de sus boxes. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento ante el alivio que experimentó, sabiendo bien que el tono de Eddie reflejaba molestia en su voz. No fue sorpresa cuando la potente mano del mayor terminaba por restringir sus dos muñecas.

— ¿Qué te dije sobre ser una buena chica, cariño? Parece que te esfuerzas por molestarme —comentaba con severidad, dejando un par de fuertes mordidas por la zona de su pecho. El quejido que salió de los labios de Waylon fue mucho más elevado de lo que esperaba. Había algo bastante excitante en ser sometido por un hombre como Eddie, encontrando seductora su voz y su manera tan formal de hablarle, provocando que la necesidad en su miembro aumentara al sentirlo endurecerlo cada vez más.

Eddie había logrado dar una mordida que terminó por ocasionar un grito, más aun el encajar los afilados dientes sobre la blanca piel contraría, empezando a lamer sobre la sangrante herida, sintiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre derramarse por su boca.

—Creo que ya estás listo para mi…—comentó de forma suave contra su oído, sintiendo como sus tres dígitos se movían con más facilidad y libertad, terminando por sacarlos mientras se posicionaba, abriendo sus pantalones con una mano y liberando su miembro en poco tiempo, todo esto sin soltar en ningún instante las muñecas de Waylon.

Waylon, por su parte, bajo la mirada atentamente, notando lo bien proporcionado que estaba esa extensión de piel, sin poder evitar sentirse un tanto nervioso y ansioso por lo que miraba. Era grande y sobre todo grueso, agradeciendo que Eddie se allá demorado tanto en prepararle en esa ocasión, esperando que a la mañana siguiente pudiera levantarse con normalidad después de semejante encuentro, desviando la mirada en dirección a sus olvidados pantalones.

—Busca en el bolsillo trasero, traigo unos cuantos condones, creo que podrían servirte —comentó de forma baja mientras levantaba la mirada, notando algo extraño en el semblante que le devolvía el mayor.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—No creo que me sirvan, honestamente. Yo uso Unos…especiales. —

— ¿A qué te refieres con especiales? ¿Es por tu tamaño? La verdad, me tienes muy sorprendido con…—

—No, no hablo de eso. Son…son hipoalergénicos. —La mirada de Waylon se llenó de un asombro momentáneo, antes de sacar una enorme sonrisa al momento. La carcajada que salió de sus labios había roto la atmosfera construida, provocando que un rubor se extendiera por sobre el semblante de Eddie. Aquello le hacía sentir vulnerable y eso no le gustaba para nada.

— ¿Hipo…qué? ¿Acaso eres alérgico al sexo? —

— ¡No seas estúpido! No es al sexo, es al látex. No entiendo por qué te causa gracia.

— ¡Por qué nunca había escuchado algo así antes! —la risa de Waylon resonaba por todo el carro. Eddie sentía que sus deseos terminaban por bajar, levantándose lentamente de su asiento. Waylon parecía darse cuenta del gesto, calmando su risa mientras se levantaba rápidamente, abrazándose a su cuello.

—Lo siento, en serio. No debí reírme por eso…a veces suelo ser un completo idiota. ¿Me perdonas? —la voz de Waylon adquirió un tono dulce, completamente impropia de lo que Eddie había escuchado antes. El mayor giro su mirada a otra dirección, provocando con esto que pareciera como un niño pequeño en una especie de escena. Waylon debía seguir insistiendo.

—No la estábamos pasando bien, ¿no? A mí me gusta que seas rudo incluso. No importa lo que te digan los demás, eso es muy sexy…—Waylon empezó a acariciar de forma suave su pecho, dejando suaves besos por su hombro. Eddie no podía ignorar aquellas palabras y gestos, sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a experimentar la sensación de pertenencia nuevamente. Le encantaba que fuera tan suave en sus actos, siendo notado esto por Waylon al momento. Debía intentar algo _distinto._

—Vamos Eddie…yo quiero sentir la _semilla_ de mi esposo dentro de mi…—Waylon no sabía a ciencia cierta si aquella frase iba a funcionar. Suponía que mucho del juego previo de Eddie consistía en adquirir ese tipo de roles de pareja. Quizás tendrá alguna manía por los vestidos, las perlas y todo el paquete. Waylon nunca se había sentido en lo particular femenino, pero siempre valía la pena intentar nuevas cosas. Sobre todo al sentir como ese potente miembro palpitaba ante su roce por entre sus dedos.

Eddie no pudo seguir ignorando más ese hecho. El cuerpo de Waylon fue prácticamente arrojado sobre el asiento nuevamente, siendo penetrado de manera inmediata y acelerada. El sonido que broto de los labios contrarios fue de sorpresa total. Había sido demasiado repentino, sintiendo como las caderas del mayor se movían hasta quedar completamente lleno en ese instante. Quién lo diría. El papel de la esposa perfecta era el detonante más preciso para el mayor.

—Ahh…E-Eddie…—

—Quédate quieta cariño…déjame llenarte…—los movimientos eran constantes, sin dar tregua. Eddie parecía aún más fuera de control, perdiéndose en su fantasía interna mientras sus caderas se alineaban mejor, alzando las piernas del rubio hasta quedar enterrado nuevamente hasta el fondo, logrando con esto que el menor arqueara más la espalda, más al sentir como su próstata era constantemente estimulada.

Su cuerpo ya estaba muy receptivo en este punto, cerrando los ojos mientras que sus manos se apoyaban de mejor forma sobre la espalda ajena. Sabía que no tardaría en correrse y por lo que notaba, creía que Eddie tampoco iba a aguantar mucho. Los movimientos eran rápidos y fluidos, en parte gracias al trabajo previo de Eddie con el lubricante. Sentía como si lo fuera a atravesar en cualquier punto, sin poder evitar soltar entre gemidos agudos su nombre.

Eddie estaba encantado de escucharle de ese modo. Sus manos se sujetaban fuertemente de las caderas contrarías, empezando a marcar un poco sus dedos sobre la zona. Sentir el aroma de su cuerpo le estaba volviendo loco, imaginando mil y un cosas sobre Waylon y una vida cotidiana en los suburbios. Sus pensamientos siempre se desviaban en esa dirección, sin poder evitar sentirse así ante la idea del sexo casi marital. Un par de embestidas fueron dadas en poco tiempo, terminado por derramarse dentro de su cuerpo. La sensación de calor en sus entrañas provocó que el rubio llegara al orgasmo de igual manera.

—Ah…Eddie…. —sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras algunas gotas de sudor caían por sobre su frente. Sentía como sus caderas dolían, más era superior la sensación de satisfacción y placer. —Estoy lleno de ti…—

— ¿Te gusta, cariño? Sentir mi semilla…dentro de ti…—

—Me encanta…—sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mucho más cansada y relajada. Aquello había sido una muy buena cogida, agradeciendo el haber aceptado las insistencias de todos para ir a aquel lugar, que en general nunca había sido de sus favoritos.

Tardaron un par de minutos de calmar sus respectivas respiraciones. Eddie miró los ojos de Waylon por un momento. La tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana hacía un hermoso reflejo en sus pupilas. Eran más claras de lo que imaginaba, luciendo aún más inocente y atractivo con el ligero rubor formado en sus mejillas. Dejó un par de besos suaves y perezosos por la zona, haciendo que Waylon soltara una muy ligera y cansada risa. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con tanta gentileza después del sexo, pero en definitiva era una sensación que le gustaba.

—Eres increíble Eddie, en serio. No lo digo únicamente porque sigues dentro de mí. —

—Siempre tienes que decir este tipo de cosas, ¿no es así? —el rubio no contesto. Un suave beso fue dado en los labios del mayor, mientras que esté empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo contrario con suavidad, como si estuviera haciendo un lento masaje.

—Hm…eres casi vulgar…—

—Mira quien habla, pervertido. ¿Siempre sueles recoger jovencitos para follártelos en tu auto, anciano? —

—Sólo cuando son muy lindos…—la sensación de calidez los empezaba a envolver a ambos. Waylon únicamente quería dormir, pero sabía que tenía que llegar a casa tarde o temprano. Se preguntaba internamente si esta sería la última vez que ambos se verían, siendo lo más lógico ante su mente. Los tipos suelen olvidar al apenas conseguir lo que quieren, especialmente cuando se trataba de alguien como él, aprendiendo a ser usado y desechado en muchas otras ocasiones.

Miles le había advertido que tuviera cuidado, que buscara algo real, que respetara un poco más su cuerpo en ese aspecto. Waylon siempre fingía escuchar, sabiendo bien que no había algo más en el mundo que esto quizás, que este tipo de contacto físico y nunca emocional. Pero quien lo sabría.

Esta vez se había sentido todo diferente, incluso con las acciones y palabras del mayor ante él. Los besos, las caricias, todo era diferente. Quizás Eddie también lo era para él.


	2. The Eddie Twist

**The Eddie's Twist**

 _"Después de su primer encuentro, tanto Eddie como Waylon habían pensado que lo mejor era no involucrarse el uno con el otro, pese a la química que experimentaron en primera instancia. Sus amigos se mantienen insistentes en que no desaprovechen esta oportunidad. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar si se dejan llevar un poco?"_

* * *

 **Soy un asco haciendo resúmenes xD. Había tomado la decisión de hacer únicamente un capítulo de esta historia, pero parece que tomó vida propia y que quiere salir a la luz con más material y momentos entre ambos. Estoy completamente enamorada del Waylon que describo en este fic, además de estar entusiasmada con muchos aspectos del mismo. Siento que he plasmado algunos aspectos de mí en él, sobre todo por lo que respecta al aspecto musical y eso xD. Tengo un montón de ideas de su vida pasada que iré revelando con el pasar de los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Además de todo, la idea de la banda y de las variantes interactuando en este entorno me tiene bastante convencida xD y animada. Por primera vez puedo decir abiertamente que cada uno de ellos es feliz y tiene una vida buena y tranquila dentro de sus parámetros y entorno,**

 **Quiero agradecerle a Picaa por todas las ideas que nos han surgido a ambas. Gran parte de este fic se ha construido en base a comentaros y diversas pláticas en nuestro chat xD porque esto va dedicado en gran medida a ella, a sus ideas y su talento al dibujar. Ella ha plasmado gran parte de mis ideas en sus doodles, lo cual agradezco enormemente.**

* * *

 _ **If you think that a kiss is all in the lips  
C'mon, you got it all wrong, man  
And if you think that our dance was all in the hips  
Oh well, then do the twist. **__**—**_ **The White Stripes.**

Waylon se sentía mareado. En definitiva no era la sensación usual de mareo que aparecía cuando se ponía ebrio. Se sentía enfermo y adormecido, como si sus ojos se cerraran al momento, cosa que le resultaba sumamente extraño. Waylon no era el tipo de personas que perdía el control ante el alcohol, teniendo una gran resistencia pese a su complexión y tamaño. El olor del ambiente no lograba mejorar su estado, desviando la mirada en dirección a Jeremy.

— ¿Qué sucede, Way? Luces como mierda —había dicho el hombre, quien parecía más concentrado en la conversación de alguno de sus allegados. Era tan pretencioso y estúpido que ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de llamarlos amigos. —Bueno, en realidad luces como siempre. —

El rubio parecía más mareado que antes. Su cabeza terminó por apoyarse sobre el respaldo del sofá donde yacía, teniendo a Blaire a un lado de él, sintiendo como su brazo terminó por acomodarse sobre sus hombros para atraerlo a su cuerpo. Jeremy solía llevarlo a clubs que en definitiva no eran su ambiente. La música electrónica estaba muy alta, provocándole migraña incluso, tanto por las luces como por el olor a cigarro que impregnaba su alrededor. Estaba seguro que le habían puesto algo en la bebida.

—No me siento bien, Blaire, quizás deba irme a casa ya…—la voz de Waylon era un susurro en ese punto. La carcajada que brotaba de Jeremy resonaba a lo lejos, notando como algunos de los otros sujetos a su alrededor empezaban a reír a la par de él. Había sombras en sus figuras, notando como las luces se desvanecían ante sus ojos. Estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

—No has probado tu bebida, Park. He gastado mucho en ti esta semana, creo que deberías ser más agradecido y considerado, ¿no te parece? —Jeremy tomó la botella de cerveza de la mesa, obligando a Waylon a abrir los labios. El líquido fue vertido con rapidez por su garganta, el rubio sentía que se asfixiaba. La mano del menor se posó de forma perezosa sobre la mano de Jeremy, mirando sus ojos por un breve lapso antes de perder la conciencia por completo. Ese sería su último recuerdo de esa noche.

Waylon abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento del carro, girando la cabeza en dirección al asiento contrario. Eddie conducía de manera concentrada, intentando enfocar su vista pese a la oscuridad de las calles, mientras Waylon terminaba por acomodarse de mejor forma en el asiento, un poco incómodo por la posición que había adquirido al dormir así. Le era extraño que el pensamiento de Jeremy Blaire apareciera en su mente en un momento como este. No podía calificar a lo que habían vivido juntos como una relación, ya que nunca quedaron en nada claro y formal. Todo era un juego que se basaba en el poder y la pertenencia, siendo en realidad una especie de objeto entre la amplia colección de cosas que poseía Blaire. Tenía años de no habérselo topado, agradeciendo este hecho en realidad.

— ¿Te quedaste dormido, cariño? —preguntó el mayor con voz suave, notando el adormecimiento en el rostro del rubio. Waylon se había dado cuenta apenas que un grueso abrigo estaba colocado sobre su regazo y pecho, siendo resguardado del frío de la madrugada. La mano cálida de Eddie terminó por posarse lentamente en su mejilla. Todo le resultaba tan suave y agradable que no podía el evitar sonreír ante los gestos.

—Sí, lo siento. Supongo que estoy cansado, ya sabes…por el sexo —comentó en voz tenue y baja, sin perder el semblante de relajación en su rostro. Eddie parecía un poco menos turbado de sus declaraciones, puesto que ya no había algo que reprochar: ambos habían tenido sexo y eran prácticamente desconocidos, por lo que podría calificarse este encuentro como algo casual.

— ¿Ya estamos cerca de tu casa, Waylon? —

—Sí. Estamos a un par de calles, es el la siguientes tres casas…—Waylon alzó lentamente los brazos, empezando a estirarse mientras bostezaba. La calidez y comodidad le hacían sentirse bien por alguna extraña razón, acomodando el abrigo sobre su regazo. Le había terminado de dar las indicaciones a Eddie, deteniendo el automóvil frente a una vieja casa de aspecto descuidado que provocaba que la mirada de mirada de Waylon se desviara de dirección. Siempre se sentía un tanto apenado por la situación de su casa. No era que le avergonzara su madre o que no admitiera su estilo de vida, únicamente le molestaba tener que dar alguna clase de explicación. Con Jeremy siempre era un motivo de burla.

—Pues bien. Gracias por traerme Eddie, me la pase realmente bien hoy —soltó de forma baja mientras dejaba el abrigo en el asiento trasero, empezando a retirar el cinturón de seguridad. Su voz ya no sonaba con la burla inicial con la que habían interactuado. Ya no sentía la necesidad de burlarse, ni tampoco el humor o las ganas de reír en el rostro del mayor. Tenía un genuino estado de relajación y, a su vez, un sentimiento extraño que no sabía definir del todo.

Eddie se sentía de la misma manera. Había algo en torno a la idea de no volver a ver a Waylon más. Era extraño, estúpido e infantil ante su lógica y madurez, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto afectado con esa idea. La mirada de Waylon reflejaba la misma duda en su semblante, mientras ambos esperaban algo al detenerse por un momento, como si esperaran que la respuesta cayera mágicamente de algún lugar.

—Dame tu número —comentó Eddie con simpleza, buscando de entre su bolsillo su celular. A Waylon le sorprendió y saco una sonrisa el notar que Eddie llevaba un celular consigo. Con la pinta que tenía el tipo, no le resultaría extraño que fuera completamente ajeno a les tecnologías.

El rubio bajo lentamente la mirada, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el comentario en sí. No esperaba volver a ver a Eddie o volver a tener contacto con él de alguna manera, ya que ambos parecían dos polos completamente opuestos. En su razonamiento le era fácil el llegar a esa conclusión, más no encontró ninguna razón aparente para negarse a darle su número, ladeando la cabeza mientras empezaba a dictarle.

—Muy bien, entonces procurare mandarte algún mensaje o marcarte en algún momento, ¿de acuerdo? —

—De acuerdo, Eddie. Buenas noches. —Ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento mientras sus cuerpos terminaban por inclinarse ligeramente para quedar un poco más cerca el uno del otro. Waylon no sabía muy bien qué tipo de protocolo seguía una persona como Eddie con las despedidas, mucho menos al haber pasado la noche de tal manera. Regularmente las personas que tenían sexo de esa forma despertaban en la cama de un hotel, abandonando la habitación antes de que su compañero se despertara para evitar este tipo de incomodidad. Pero con este sujeto, que aparentemente era tan atento y considerado, las cosas resultaban ser extrañas y formales.

Les resultó mucho más natural a ambos el darse un beso en ese momento. Y de hecho era una sensación de lo más agradable y cálida, incluso dulce si se ponían a reflexionar un poco. Los labios de Eddie se movieron con mucha delicadeza sobre los labios del menor, provocando que este soltara un suave suspiro al corresponder. Este fue un beso completamente diferente a la fiereza y necesidad que habían sentido en un principio, volviéndose mucho más tenue y lento, disfrutando la brevedad del momento. La mano de Eddie se posó sobre la mejilla contraria, ambas miradas quedaron conectadas por un segundo, mientras el mayor soltaba una suave sonrisa, dejando un último y fugaz beso de despedida sobre la nariz y los labios del joven.

—Descansa, cariño —fueron las palabras pronunciadas antes de dejarlo ir, provocando que un confundido Waylon bajara lentamente del auto, sin querer apartar la vista del mayor. Sólo hasta que entró a la casa fue cuando escuchó el motor de Eddie encenderse y miró su carro alejarse. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Se había sentido todo como si hubiera sido una cita, sobre todo por sensación de la despedida.

Se encaminó a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, dejándose caer en la cama. Su mirada se concentró en algún punto indefinido del techo maltratado, dejando su celular en la mesa de noche, junto a su cajetilla de cigarros. Se sentía cansado y adormilado, pero el sentimiento de confusión y reflexión era mucho más grande en ese momento.

La atenta y azul mirada, la suave y varonil voz, incluso podía sentir el aroma de su colonia impregnado en su chaqueta de mezclilla, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en esos detalles? Se sentía patético al pensar en ello. Como si fuera alguna especie de colegiala con su "crush" o en el peor de los casos, como si fuera Miles con Chris, siempre obsesivo y dispuesto a encontrarse con él y hablar de él. No podía dejar que eso ocurriera, para nada.

No era un hecho que Eddie fuera a contactarlo después de todo. No era común que fueran a los mismos sitios o algo, teniendo como único vínculo la presencia de Frank Manera. Waylon no lo conocía directamente pero había escuchado montones de historias y anécdotas sobre sus legendarias fiestas, excesos y demás manías, además de haber asistido un par de veces a alguno de los conciertos de su banda.

Miles era especialmente aficionado a ir a verlos tocar, teniendo como principal motivación el admirar los dotes en la batería de Chris, quien parecía querer destrozar el lugar al apenas tomar su papel en el escenario. Sabía que todos ellos eran muy cercanos a Eddie, ya que corrían los rumores de cierto amigo de la banda que no encajaba precisamente con el resto. La suerte había corrido, permitiendo que Waylon encontrara entonces al susodicho. Quizás no había sido precisamente suerte.

Por su parte, Eddie no tardó en llegar al poco tiempo a su casa. Si para Waylon le resultaba extraño, para el mayor era diez veces peor. No solo había tenido sexo con alguien de menor edad en un parque, a la intemperie, sino que también había actuado de forma extraña durante el acto y se había despedido como si lo hubiera llevado a cenar, besando y acariciando su rostro como si fuera la flor más delicada de todas.

¡Qué demonios le pasaba! De seguro Waylon creía que era un hombre muy extraño. No era para nada normal ese cambio de actitudes tan radicales. El rubor en el rostro del rubio le había provocado una ternura impropia, algo que atribuía más al post orgasmo que a otra cosa. Le había resultado de lo más natural el lograr besarlo y el pedirle su número, sin saber muy bien el porqué de aquella reacción.

La sola idea de no volver a verlo le provocaba una sensación rara en el pecho. Tenía que obtener alguna forma de comunicarse, esperando que el celular entre sus contactos no hubiera sido falso. Se sentía bastante estúpido y torpe, prefiriendo no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto por el momento. Sabía que si se preocupaba mucho sobre el tema terminaría por contraer una migraña descomunal, una mala noche de sueño y un mal humor por la mañana. Lo único que esperaba era que el olor de almizcle del joven terminara por desaparecer, además de la sensación y el recuerdo de aquel último beso dado.

A la mañana siguiente, Eddie se despertó temprano como siempre. Todo estaba calculado en su rutina, empezando a hacer las cuentas del día para los diferentes pedidos de sus clientes. La tienda de Eddie tenía solo un par de meses de apertura, pero había adquirido popularidad con algunos clientes frecuentes. Hacer las finanzas para el material era una de las actividades que más relajaba a Eddie, pese a la confusión y los comentarios de Frank sobre su estilo de vida tan estirado y aburrido.

La mayor parte de la mañana la paso de forma tranquila, pese a querer evitar la constante idea que abordaba su mente de mandarle algún mensaje de buenos días a Waylon, de preguntarle como estaba, de desearle aunque fuera un buen día. ¿Cómo era posible qué tuviera esas ideas con alguien que aparentemente no tenía un vínculo cercano? Atribuía sus ideas a la falta de sexo de los meses pasados, ya que Eddie no acostumbraba tener intimidad hasta conseguir una relación estable. Había tirado sus valores morales completamente por la borda durante esa noche.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus reflexiones internas, mirando el conocido rostro de Frank Manera entrar a su casa, con una de sus guitarras sobre la espalda, mientras una enorme sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro.

— ¡Cómo le fue a mi muchacho anoche! —comentó de forma eufórica mientras se acercaba a tomar a Eddie por el cuello, empezando a despeinarlo pese a las protestas y quejas, además de sus intentos de intentar quitárselo de encima.

— ¡No hagas eso, Frank! Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me gusta —

—Ay andas muy mal humorado, hasta parece que no te acostaste con ese chico anoche, ¡quiero que me digas todos los detalles! Sin omitir nada, venga hombre, que quiero saberlo todo. —

— ¡No te voy a contar nada! Eso es privado y personal Frank, además…—

— ¡Entonces si te acostaste con él! ¡Oh, Eddie boy! Estoy tan contento, ¡por fin te quistaste esta frustración sexual de encima! No te habías acostado con nadie desde… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Amanda? ¿Madison? ¡No recuerdo! Tenía un nombre horrible. Vamos, ¡tenemos que celebrar! Incluso traje a Stacy para componerte una canción…—Frank era una persona que tenía muchas manías.

Entre ellas era el ponerle nombre a sus guitarras y tratarlas como personas. Usaba lentes oscuros en todo lugar y momento, sin importar que fuera de noche o que estuviera metido en algún sitio. Solía usar botas la mayor parte del tiempo, especialmente botas estilo vaqueras o botas de combate. Le gustaban las motos pero era descuidado con sus cosas, teniendo la tendencia de romper todo a su paso. La única cosa que realmente cuidaba con mucho esmero era su colección de guitarras, teniendo de muchos tamaños, estilos y colores. Todas estas eran cosas que Frank hacía con regularidad, siendo completamente natural y normal en su rutina. Eddie siempre se había preguntado internamente el cómo era capaz de soportar a este extraño hombre en su vida, pero ambos habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a cada una de sus extrañezas.

—Querido Eddie, esta canción esta delicada para ti…—

— ¡Estoy a nada de sacarte por la ventana, Manera! ¡Estoy usando todo mi autocontrol para ello! —la sonrisa de Frank se enmarco en su rostro. No había cosa más divertida en el mundo que hacer enojar a Eddie Gluskin. El hombre era demasiado temperamental, por lo que era fácil molestarlo ante cualquier provocación o comentario. Su relación se basaba en burlas y demás comentarios, pero tanto Eddie como Frank habían sido amigos desde hace tanto tiempo atrás que era incluso extraño cuando no convivían o estaban comunicados.

—No puedo creer que continúes con ese humor, ¡era muy joven! Tenía lindo trasero, dime, ¿lo hicieron en el auto? ¿En su casa o en tu casa? ¿Lo hiciste usar vestido? O quizás tú usaste el vestido…—

—Frank…—

— ¡Oh, entonces los dos usaron el vestido! Vaya, que sucios, se nota que al muchacho le gusta lo salvaje. Digo, no por nada se fijó en ti. —Eddie cubrió su mano con el rostro, intentando contener el impulso de arrojar a su amigo fuera de su casa. A veces era realmente molesto pero debía darle la razón en algo. Su humor estaba particularmente animado ese día, sin poder evitarlo o negarlo. Y todo se debía a cierto muchacho rubio de aspecto joven y desalineado que en definitiva no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de los suburbios, Waylon y Miles se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro. Siempre terminaban por encontrarse, estuvieran en donde estuvieran, intentando ponerse al día con los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Waylon le habría terminado por reclamarle a Miles el haberlo abandonado a su suerte en un sitio como ese, más su enojo se había disipado al recordar todos los sucesos que había experimentado al encontrarse a Eddie en la salida.

Sabía que Miles tuvo que ver en ese misterioso encuentro, no siendo casualidad que Frank Manera también hubiera desaparecido convenientemente del mapa, dejando a ambos en el mismo sitio sin nada en particular que hacer por los alrededores. Era un hecho que se encontrarían nuevamente esa noche. Al ver a Waylon llegar con un aspecto relajado, incluso contento, una sonrisa se enmarco en el rostro de Miles, quien no apartaba del todo los ojos de su celular en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo te fue anoche en casa de Chris? —había preguntado al apenas sentarse, notando que la mitad de un sándwich y una bolsa de papas fritas yacían abiertas sobre la mesa de enfrente.

—Me fue muy bien, ya sabes, había un montón de gente, como siempre, pero me las pude arreglar para saludar y platicar un poco con Chris. Sabes que siempre está muy solicitado. —

—Es una buena persona y siempre es amable con todos, no es de extrañarse que las personas le quieran mucho. —

—Sabes que estoy muy consciente de eso, Way, pero quisiera tener la oportunidad de poder platicar con él sin que alguien llegue cada cinco minutos a interrumpir. —Miles dejo el celular en su regazo por un momento, tomando una de sus papas mientras desviaba la mirada en dirección al rubio, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

— ¿Y a ti, qué tal te fue? ¿Volviste a ver al tipo pervertido ese? —

—Se llama Eddie Gluskin. Me llevó a casa anoche. Tuvimos sexo en su automóvil. —

Miles estaba completamente acostumbrado a la forma en la cual Waylon se expresaba con tanta naturalidad. No era cosa de otro mundo en realidad, ya que ambos terminaban por contarse todo, con lujo de detalles y sin escatimar en sus historias.

—Entonces si era un pervertido. Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿Cómo estuvo? —la mirada de Miles volvió a enfocarse en el teléfono. Waylon suponía que Chris había estado subiendo bastante contenido a sus diferentes redes sociales, puesto que Miles era uno de sus seguidores más activos. El enamoramiento con Walker había empezado desde hace tiempo atrás, no siendo sorpresa para el rubio el notar todas estas actitudes un tanto obsesivas en su amigo.

—Más que bien. Estuvo excelente Miles. Al principio creí que sería un mojigato, por cómo estaba vestido, creí que se iba a negar o me iba a decir que era algo indecente o malo…pero no. Es algo rudo y tiene un problema con los condones. —

—Oh ya veo, ¿no eran de su medida? Siempre existen problemas con los condones que dan en los hospitales. Son muy delgados y pequeños —sabía que sería difícil que Miles despegara su mirada de su celular, pero Waylon no se sentía para nada ofendido. Ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados el uno al otro a estas alturas.

—No, no era por el tamaño, aunque la tiene demasiado grande…y gruesa. Hubo un momento en donde la sentía casi a la altura del estómago, fue increíble la verdad. —

—Qué bueno Waylon. Hacía tiempo que no te acostabas con alguien que llenara tus expectativas…y otras cosas. —

—Sí, luego hizo esas cosas que hacen en las películas. —

— ¿Te lamio abajo? Asco. —

—No eso no…aunque eso si me lo han hecho antes. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando terminamos los dos, él se me quedo mirando y me abrazo. Luego empezó a besarme por todo el rostro, por los labios y las mejillas de forma muy lenta y suave. Cuando nos levantamos para llevarme a casa, al despedirnos me pidió mi número y luego nos besamos…eso si nunca me había pasado. Fue extraño. —La mirada de Miles al fin se había despegado de su celular, concentrándose enteramente en Waylon.

El joven rubio parecía recordar esos momentos, pues la expresión en su rostro detonaba una ligera sonrisa cuando mencionaba esos detalles. No era común en Waylon que mostrara ese tipo de expresiones al hablar de alguien, no siendo partidario de involucrarse mucho con sus conquistas de una sola noche. Ahora hasta Miles se sentía realmente interesado por este nuevo y misterioso hombre, teniendo como única referencia su cercanía con Frank Manera.

—Entonces, ¿le diste tu número y te despediste de él con un beso? —

—Si, como si fuera una cita. La cita más extraña de todas, supongo. Pero no tengo idea de nada, no es seguro de que me llame y no es seguro de que lo vuelva a ver. —Waylon terminó por acomodarse más sobre el sofá, suspirando al mirar al techo de la casa Upshur. Durante la mañana había estado en constante vigilancia sobre su celular, siendo consciente de que esperaba algo que probablemente no pasaría en ese lapso. Era realmente estúpido esperando eso, pero bien podría ocultar su emoción o aparente esperanza sobre el tema. Miles conocía bien a Waylon y sabía exactamente lo que estaba esperando.

— ¿Y tienes deseos de que te llame Eddie? ¿Crees que lo haga? —

—Pues no lo sé. Realmente no lo sé. No sé si es lo que estoy esperando o si es lo que quiero que pase, pero no creo que suceda. Luce como una persona bastante sería y centrada, supongo que tendrá a alguien a su lado que busque las mismas cosas que él quiere. —

— ¿Y qué se supone que él quiere? —la mirada de Waylon se encontró con el azul verdoso de los ojos de Upshur. Su semblante era indescifrable a decir verdad. Waylon estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, al reproche y a ser el tipo de persona que ocultan los demás, sin querer aceptar abiertamente alguna relación aparente.

—Pues lo que todos los de su edad buscan, bueno…lo que la mayoría, exceptuando a Manera, buscan. Estabilidad, una relación seria y duradera, con una posibilidad de que en un futuro puedan establecerse como pareja. Tú sabes que yo no puedo ofrecerle eso a nadie, Miles. Soy el tipo de personas que escondes en el armario, a quien te follas en un callejón poco transitado mientras tu esposa espera a que llegues a cenar durante la noche de un viernes. ¿Qué puede ofrecer alguien como yo que no pueda ofrecer alguien más? —

—No deberías menospreciarte tanto. Si lo quisieras, podrías ofrecer esa clase de cosas a los demás y al fin encontrar a alguien decente, que te tratara bien, que no te viera como un objeto. Te lo volveré a repetir: él te gusta y tú le gustas a él. Quien sabe, quizás algo bueno pase de esto —las palabras de Miles siempre estaban impregnadas de cierto optimismo, pero Waylon tenía la tendencia a pensar siempre en negativo. Siempre le había mencionado a Miles que prefería no esperar nada y sorprenderse a esperar por algo y decepcionarse.

El castaño le había dado la razón con eso, pero también le había advertido que le negatividad tampoco era muy sana en todo momento y que a veces debía permitirse el darse relajarse un poco, y disfrutar. Pero disfrutar de forma un poco más sana. El estilo de vida de Waylon siempre era acelerado y lleno de excesos. Claro, ambos tenían una forma de vivir muy similar, pero Waylon siempre llevaba las cosas demasiado lejos. Se había relacionado con personas equivocadas muchas veces, terminando por afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos en algún punto. Era como su punto de quiebre, en donde Waylon, quien pensaba que no podía caer más bajo, siempre encontraba un nuevo escaño que descender, envolviéndose en un montón de problemas ante su falta de criterio y de cuidado.

Hacía tiempo que se había alejado de ese tipo de ambientes, tomándose un descanso tanto de las relaciones como de diversas cosas en general. Había tomado la decisión de no relacionarse con alguien por durante al menos unos ocho o nueve meses atrás, logrando mantenerse al margen de cualquier situación que involucrada esas problemáticas. Miles y los demás del grupo apoyaban esa idea, ya que todos se encontraban preocupados por la seguridad del rubio, estando contentos de que pudiera disfrutar de salidas tranquilas sin la necesidad de liarse con el primer hombre que le propusiera algo indecoroso. Waylon rompió su voto de "castidad" con Eddie.

Era por eso que Miles se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había gustado Eddie al rubio. Waylon había ignorado y mandado al diablo a la mayoría de los tipos quienes coqueteaban con él, hasta esa noche. Por alguna extraña razón, Miles aprobó abiertamente la idea de que Eddie fuera el elegido por Waylon para volver a darse otra oportunidad. Parecía mayor de lo que era con esa ropa de viejo y tenía una cara de frustración sexual que en definitiva no podía ocultar, pero tenía buenas referencias del hombre, pese aún a ser el mejor y más cercano amigo de Frank Manera.

Tenía entendido que no estaba involucrado con la banda directamente, que tenía unos 26 o 27 años, siendo de la misma edad que Frank, que tenía una facilidad para la costura, que era en apariencia serio y reservado pero que en realidad era un hombre decente y respetuoso, siempre anteponiendo sus valores morales o su integridad ante cualquier situación. Era una sorpresa total que hubiera cedido ante las insinuaciones de Waylon, por lo cual era de suponerse que el sentimiento y la atracción eran mutuos para ambos.

Miles conocía lo suficiente al rubio para saber que no únicamente estaba interesando en su apariencia o lo diferente que pudiera lucir Eddie ante el resto, sino que también le había llamado su atención para de la actitud y aparente indiferencia por el entorno. Sabía que no lo admitiría tan a la ligera, pero le había gustado de una forma nueva, como si se tratase de alguien con quien pudiera formalizar. Tanto Lisa como Stella se habían emocionado con la idea de que Waylon al fin habría de encontrar a alguien con quien relacionarse de manera sana, por lo cual aceptaron gustosas el marcharse al lado del castaño, dejando al rubio en el bar, en la espera a que su "caballero" le ayudara en lo que necesitara para que pudieran conocerse en esa noche.

—Espera a que le cuente a Lisa, creo que la mujer estaba más emocionada respecto a esto que los demás. Sabes que siempre ha querido encontrarte novio. —

—No me encontraron novio, Miles, me encontraron a alguien con quien coger. No le den la gran importancia a esto, ¿de acuerdo? No ha pasado nada en realidad. —

— ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? Han pasado muchas cosas, Waylon. Solo espera y lo verás. —

El resto de la semana había pasado con normalidad, hasta que el miércoles llegó. Era el día de descanso de Waylon, por lo que permanecía sentado cerca de la pequeña barra de su casa, con la televisión encendida, mirando atentamente mientras comía un poco de cereal. Tenía el celular al lado del control remoto, habiendo perdido lentamente la esperanza de volver a contactarse con Eddie. Sabía que era mejor dejar las cosas así, aunque muy en el fondo se lamentaba constantemente por no haber sido él quien le pidiera el número de vuelta al mayor.

—Waylon, ya me voy a trabajar, ¿te quedarás en casa o irás con Miles el día de hoy? —había comentado Alma, quien salía de la habitación luciendo una de sus enormes trenzas francesas, tomando las llaves de la repisa mientras acomodaba algunas cosas de su uniforme de mesera.

—No lo sé mamá, quizás vaya a visitarlo, pero hasta en la tarde. Tampoco es seguro que vaya, quizás quiera ir a vigilar a Chris. —

— ¿Aún no le habla bien? Vaya, Miles se va a quedar esperando a que le caiga la oportunidad del cielo. Bueno, me lo saludas. Si sales, me mandas un mensaje al celular o algo. Cuídate —le mencionó antes de dejarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta. Waylon se limitaba a asentir mientras se servía un poco más de cereal, intentando enfocarse en la película policiaca que estaban pasando, eso hasta escuchar su celular sonar. El número, para su sorpresa, no estaba registrado, causándole confusión antes de contestar.

— ¿Hola? —

—Waylon. —La voz le resultó inconfundible, sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa al escucharla. Era Eddie. Apartó lentamente el plato a medio comer, pasando su mano por su cabello de forma nerviosa. Nunca antes se había sentido así, pese a no ser la primera llamada de alguna de sus "conquistas" que recibía. —Soy yo, Eddie. —

—Sí, lo sé. No sé si estés consciente de que tu voz es inconfundible. ¿Qué sucede? —la voz de Waylon siempre tenía ese toque divertido en su entonación, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Eddie. Aunque no lo viera, bien sabía que tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro, provocándole a su vez una sonrisa al momento con la imagen mental del joven. Era peor que en la preparatoria ahora que lo pensaba.

—Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos esta noche, quizás podríamos ir a cenar o algo, si te parece bien y no tienes planes —Waylon, en este punto, había colocado su puño sobre su rostro, intentando contener la estúpida y enorme sonrisa que empezaba a brotar de sus labios, sin tener éxito en contenerla.

— ¿Y siempre te haces este tipo de preguntas tan extrañas, Eddie? Bueno, bueno…está bien. Me parece bien que salgamos, o algo así. Podríamos vernos a las ocho en algún punto. —

—No. Yo pasaré por ti a tu casa. Procuraré mandarte algún mensaje antes de llegar, ¿de acuerdo? —

—De acuerdo, cariño, aquí te espero Eddie —Waylon había procurado que la entonación en la palabra "cariño" sonará de forma diferente al decirla, no pasando este detalle desapercibido para el mayor. Quizás era una locura, pero tenía que sincerase consigo mismo: quería conocer más a Waylon. No sabía a donde llegarían con esto, siendo que eran claramente diferentes en ideas y formas de pensar, pero siempre valía la pena intentarlo. Quien lo sabría, quizás cosas buenas pasarían a raíz de este encuentro.

Waylon, por su parte, estaba bastante sorprendido y emocionado. Sabía que tenía que controlar sus emociones y, sobre todo, sus hormonas, no pudiendo evitar soltar una ligera risa al momento. Se levantó para dejar su plato en la cocina, sin poder creer aun que aquel hombre quisiera verlo una segunda vez, para cenar y esas cosas. Tenía suerte de que fuera temprano en la mañana y de que parte de su tiempo lo pudiera dedicar a arreglar y mantener ordenada la casa, ya que de otra forma no pudiera calmar el sentimiento inicial que empezaba a acrecentarse cada vez más.

Acomodo los muebles, limpio la cocina, saco la basura, acomodo los cuartos y sacudió los muebles, además de limpiar el baño y amontonar las hojas del árbol juntas en el patio de atrás. Sabía que no era normal esmerarse tanto en los quehaceres de su casa, pero no encontraba otra mejor forma de pasar el tiempo, siendo un comportamiento de lo más extraño hasta para él.

Eddie no sabía qué demonios le había pasado. Durante el lapso que decidió llamar a Waylon, había sentido como si su cerebro se hubiera detenido por un momento, sin lograr razonar nada, más que su aparente necesidad por un segundo encuentro y oportunidad de tener una conversación con el chico. Había pensado constantemente en él en el transcurso de la semana, preguntándose internamente si Waylon habrá recordado en algún punto de sus días aquella particular noche de sábado en donde se habían encontrado.

Tenía suerte de que Frank no hubiese llegado temprano a su casa, sino tendría el constante tormento de sus burlas y comentarios sobre el hecho de que Eddie tenía una cita con alguien casi ocho años menor que él. Su línea de pensamientos se desvió de dirección totalmente al mencionar la palabra "cita en su mente" en su mente. Eddie tenía una cita esa noche. Apenas había caído en cuenta de ello, sumando el hecho de que Waylon era demasiado joven, demasiado liberal, demasiado diferente al resto de las personas con quienes había salido anteriormente. ¿Cómo se llevaban las cosas con una persona como Waylon?

Era obvio que un restaurante sería demasiado formal para el joven, considerando que no parecía de ese tipo de personas a las que se les tuviera que impresionar. Si no tenía idea de a donde llevarlo, mucho menos tenía idea de que iban a dialogar, ya que tenían muy pocos temas de conversación que compartir. Hablar de música nunca había sido su especialidad y estaba seguro de que Waylon no iba querer escuchar cómo es que su negocio de vestidos y ropa para novias y novios iba prosperando, siendo un tema demasiado serio y extraño para alguien como Eddie. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, pero las cosas ya habían quedado confirmadas, teniendo que esperar la hora de la verdad para saber si había sido o no un error invitarlo.

Las horas pasaron demasiado lentas para ambos. La ansiedad y el miedo a lo desconocido eran palpables tanto para Waylon como para Eddie, sabiendo bien que este sería un nuevo terreno que pisar, algo desconocido y nuevo, al no saber qué tipo de interacción tendrían ambos al dar la hora.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, Waylon había empezado a arreglarse. Cada vez se sentía más como un idiota al respecto, sin saber muy bien el cómo actuar ante esta eminente cita. ¡Tenía una cita!, no podía creérselo aún, mucho menos ante el hecho de haberla aceptado tan fácilmente. Se había metido a bañar y había revisado sus viejos cajones de ropa para encontrar las prendas más decentes que tuviera, que no estuvieran tan rotas, desgarradas, desgastadas o viejas. Había encontrado un par de pantalones negros, casi nuevos, una camisa blanca sin mangas, junto con una camisa de cuadros azul y negra. Incluso había limpiado sus botas durante esa tarde, considerando que su comportamiento estaba cayendo en lo irracional, pareciendo más una mujer en su primera cita que otra cosa. Cuando su madre llegó a casa, no solo se había sorprendido de encontrar la casa arreglada y limpia, sino el encontrar a Waylon frente al espejo del baño, intentando arreglar su cabello, notando como la ropa de su hijo era la más presentable que le había visto.

—Waylon, ¿estas usando loción acaso? ¿Vas a salir con Miles o algo? —le preguntó con sorpresa al apenas verlo, sin poder evitar sorprenderse ante la actitud que estaba tomando en ese momento. Era muy extraño que se esmerara tanto en su apariencia personal antes de salir, limitándose únicamente a llevar ropa limpia y mantener su cabello ligeramente acomodado, sin dar mayores arreglos.

—No, no veré a Miles esta noche. Voy a salir con alguien más. —

—Ya veo…bueno, en un momento más iré a con Dana. No regreses muy tarde, ¿sí? —una parte de Alma no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero era bueno ver esta faceta en su hijo de vez en cuando. ¿Acaso Waylon se estaba interesando amorosamente en alguien? Eso sí que era una sorpresa y una buena noticia para Alma, quien nunca había notado aquella ilusión antes en Waylon. Entendía que gran parte de su rechazo a las relaciones se basaba en las ideas que tenía sobre su padre, pensando que el abandono y la soledad eran parte activa en las relaciones y que no había nada más allá. Estaba enterada de las claras preferencias de su hijo y estaba completamente de acuerdo en ello, apoyando su decisión sin cuestionar o reprochar su inclinación sexual, esperando únicamente que la persona a quien decidiera amar correspondiera dicho sentimiento. Quien lo sabría, quizás esa persona era con quien saldría esa noche y para quien se arreglaba con tanto esmero.

Eddie era formal en todo momento. Así fuera a un lugar sencillo o fuera a uno de esos conciertos a donde lo obligaban a ir, la ropa de Eddie siempre reflejaba parte de su carácter, siendo conformado por camisas de manga larga, chalecos, corbatas o diversa indumentaria que parecía sacad de los años cincuenta. A veces era motivo de burlas, especialmente o, mejor dicho, exclusivamente por Frank Manera, pero eso no tenía importancia en absoluto. El mayor tenía que vestirse bien en toda ocasión, optado por la formalidad ante todo, usando en algunas ocasiones trajes completos que se conformaban por saco, chaleco y corbata.

Había intentado verse lo más casual posible, usando una chaqueta café y una camisa negra, intentando verse un tanto más "juvenil" en su fallido intento por tener cosas en común con Waylon. Sabía que era un desastre tras otro, pero cuando menos se había dado cuenta ya faltaba menos de media hora para las ocho de la noche, optando por tomar las llaves de su auto y encaminarse de una vez por todas. Su instinto de Gluskin le había dictado que quizás debía llevar algún detalle con el menor, pero no encontró racional llegar con un arreglo de flores, una caja de chocolates o alguna otra cursilería, además de que estaba tratando con un hombre. Con uno muy joven, si debía agregar. Con uno particularmente diferente a sus parámetros, si se dejaba llevar por su línea de pensamientos, que además de todo era liberal y burlesco, quien seguramente se terminaría por aburrir de pasar la noche con alguien como Eddie. Y todo sería un desastre tras otro al verse rechazado por el rubio. Debía calmar sus nervios y pensamientos mejor.

Había llegado con puntualidad, bajando del carro y esperando pacientemente, mientras se quedaba recargado cerca de la acera. Waylon salió aproximadamente diez minutos después, sorprendiendo a Eddie ante la apariencia un tanto más formal y arreglada, pese a nunca perder el toque de rebeldía en su atuendo, sin poder evitar el pensamiento de que el joven era realmente lindo. Y mucho.

—Creí que me ibas a mandar un mensaje antes de llegar. Estaba esperando eso, por eso no salía. —

—Quería que fuera sorpresiva mi llegada, cariño, ¿ya estás listo entonces? —

—Yo siempre estoy listo, Eddie. —

Los modales de Eddie se hicieron presentes al abrirle la puerta al menor. Waylon no estaba sorprendido por eso, notando incluso que Eddie se había esmerado en no parecer más un adulto con su atuendo, pese a haber fallado en la informalidad.

Sabía que el mayor intentaría verse más relajado, pese al aire de responsabilidad de siempre lo rodeaba, teniendo razón en eso. Eddie era educado, atento y caballeroso, aunque estuviera tratando con un hombre en este caso, manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro mientras empezaba a conducir. Había planificado llevar a Waylon a comer a un restaurante cercano, no era un lugar del todo formal, siendo uno de los preferidos de Eddie por la variedad de su menú y por la amabilidad de sus meseros. Quizás el menor se sentiría más relajado por el tipo de ambiente del lugar, disponiéndose a encaminar su auto en aquella dirección fija.

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que apenas y había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y darse cuenta que se encontraba estacionado en un lugar un tanto apartado a su destino original, en una zona poco transitada, mientras su mirada se encontraba dirigiéndose en todas las direcciones posibles, como si sintiera que alguien en cualquier minuto pudiera verlos. Entre sus piernas se encontraba enterrado el rostro de Waylon Park, quien tenía la boca demasiado ocupada engullendo su miembro, apoyando una de sus manos sobre sus muslos para darse soporte, ocupando todo su esfuerzo en poder relajar y tragar pese al tamaño y grosor del mismo.

Eddie estaba completamente enrojecido, sin saber cómo demonios habían llegado a esto. ¿Qué acaso no tenían autocontrol alguno? Se sentía avergonzado, sobre todo porque era mayor que Waylon y él debía poner límites entre sus interacciones. Había sido tan rápido y fácil para el rubio que solo basto con un roce sobre sus muslos y de repente ya había sentido como su rostro se había sumergido hasta dar con el cierre de su pantalón. Eddie había frenado en seco, optando por estacionarse antes de que terminara por provocar un accidente de tránsito, en su vano intento por normalizar sus pensamientos y, sobre todo, su respiración.

Waylon era demasiado habilidoso con su lengua. Una de sus manos estaba firmemente colocada sobre el grosor del miembro, dejando que sus dedos viajaran y acariciaran el contorno del miembro, mientras se dedicaba a dejar ligeras succiones y lamidas por el glande, empezando en poco tiempo a meter y sacar de su boca gran parte del mismo, hasta lograr meter un poco menos de la mitad dentro de su boca. Era todo un logro, pensó Waylon orgulloso. Eddie intentaba hacer algo por remediar la situación, pasando sus dedos por entre los rubios cabellos, sin saber cuál era la forma más "correcta" para decirle a Waylon que se detuviera.

Por desgracia, ese gesto fue interpretado de forma positiva por el rubio, quien se volvió mucho más enérgico en su tarea, logrando que los gemidos de Eddie llenaran el carro en poco tiempo, cerrando sus ojos mientras su cabeza terminaba por apoyarse sobre el asiento de su auto. Todo, como lo había pensado, era un total desastre.

—Para…. —había dicho de forma entrecortada, llevando una de sus manos a su boca. Waylon había hecho de él un lío de gemidos y sonidos guturales, sin poder tener mucho el pequeño espasmo que se sentía en su pelvis en poco tiempo, sabiendo bien que se encontraba demasiado cerca de la liberación.

El rubio usó sus dedos para estimular la zona, tomando sus testículos para masajearlos mientras rastros de saliva empezaban a brotar por la comisura de sus labios. Esta era una de las mamadas más difíciles y complicadas que había dado, pero le gustaba bastante lo que escuchaba al momento. Le hacía sentir orgulloso que los gemidos y sonidos de Eddie fueran provocados enteramente por sus acciones.

Los ojos de Eddie se apretaron con más fuerza, mientras su cadera se elevaba de forma automática, sin poder contener por más tiempo los espasmos. Waylon por poco y se ahoga, tanto por la sensación viscosa que inundo su paladar en poco tiempo como por el miembro del mayor, que se adentró de forma mucho más profunda con el movimiento.

— ¡Ah! — el gemido que soltó Eddie fue elevado y masculino. Tenía que tomarse un momento para respirar con normalidad. Waylon salió lentamente de entre su escondite, relamiéndose los labios, mirando a Eddie como si fuera un solado recién llegado de la guerra, quien volvía orgulloso a casa después de haber ganado la batalla.

—Rayos, tienes un sabor bastante fuerte. ¿Te gustó, Eddie? —

— ¡Acaso perdiste la cabeza! Por poco haces que choque —el perfecto y arreglado cabello de Eddie se había desacomodado por algunos cuantos mechones rebeldes, mientras su semblante cambiaba de satisfecho a molesto al momento. Waylon no pudo evitar reír ante esa imagen, más aún porque en realidad le había resultado muy fácil el haber conseguido aquello. Eddie no se opuso en ningún momento aparente.

—Si no querías que te diera sexo oral era demasiado sencillo detenerme, Eddie. Pudiste haberme empujado y colocarme en mi asiento y ya, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a ambos y admites abiertamente que eres un pervertido igual que yo? —

— ¡Hay lugares y hay maneras, Waylon! Eso fue completamente peligroso, irresponsable y…—

— ¿Rico? Admítelo. Lo disfrutaste bastante. Se te notaba en la voz afectada. ¡No chocamos ni nada! Todo salió bien y obtuviste una mamada. —Eddie no sabía en este punto si reír o llorar. La risa de Waylon siempre lo hacía parecer como si fuese un niño haciendo alguna travesura y disfrutara de ello. No podía negar el hecho de que le había gustado bastante lo que esa boca hacía, pero tampoco podía evitar recriminarse ante las palabras que había mencionado el menor. Si había sido demasiado fácil el detenerlo, lo difícil en todo caso era la idea de perder la sensación sobre su piel.

Se había encaminado lo más rápido posible al restaurante, no queriendo que a Waylon se le ocurriera alguna otra cosa en el camino. El lugar era más parecido a un restaurante familiar, sintiendo pena al toparse con algunas cuantas familias mientras era seguido cerca por aquel súcubo, quien parecía disfrutar el incomodarlo más que otra cosa.

—Pide lo que quieras, todo irá por mi cuenta —le había dicho al sentarse en una mesa, cerca de las ventanas. Waylon tomó el menú rápidamente, sonriendo me medio lado mientras pasaba una a una las páginas.

—Buenas noches, me llama Lucy y esta noche yo seré su mesera, ¿ya desean ordenar? —

—Pero si yo ya comí, Eddie. —

—No empieces, Waylon. Yo quisiera ordenar un corte de carne con guarnición de puré, ensalada y un vaso de té helado por favor. —

—Yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una coca cola con mucho hielo, Lucy, muchas gracias. —La mesera tomó ambos menús y se dirigió a la cocina a dar la orden. El ambiente entre ambos no era del todo bueno, ya que había incomodidad bastante palpable en el aire, sobre todo para Eddie,

—Lo siento, sé que no debería haberlo hecho, Eddie, pero es que no me pude resistir. Además de que pudo haber sido peor, pude haberlo hecho aquí en el restaurante… ¡oye! No es mala idea, debería intentarlo. —

—Por favor, no lo hagas…—a Eddie le costaba en ese punto entender que era y no era broma para el rubio. Waylon parecía de lo más divertido con la situación, no dejando de mover su lengua por sobre los labios, provocando que la mirada de Eddie se dirigiera a otro punto.

—Tanto así me pude meter esta noche en la boca. ¡Puedes creerlo! Es todo un logro, deberías darme una medalla o algo —decía Waylon, mientras usaba sus manos para hacer un margen en el aire. En este punto, Eddie quería únicamente que se lo comiera la tierra.

—Ya para, por favor…—

—Está bien, está bien, ya no hablaremos del tema entonces. —

Ambos se quedaron callados por ese breve momento en lo que la mesera se tardó en entregar tanto el refresco como el té helado. Waylon había empezado a jugar con los cubiertos mientras que Eddie le miraba, intentando idear algo de que conversar. Las cosas eran mucho más difíciles ahora, sobre todo cuando no había algo claro que los conectara de alguna forma.

—Y dime, ¿te encuentras estudiando en este momento, Waylon? —

—No. Hace como unos cinco años deje la escuela y me he dedicado a trabajar en un mercado desde entonces. Ahora soy cajero. Es extraño, a veces me dan propina, ¿puedes creer eso? Que le den propina a un cajero. Casi la mayoría son señoras que piensan que son adorable o, en su defecto más espelúznate, señores. Esos que tiene la finta como tú, Eddie. —

El mayor terminó por atragantarse al haber dado un trago de su té y escuchar ese comentario a la vez. Tal parecía que este joven terminaría por llevarse bien con Manera, claro, si surgían algunas posteriores salidas, pese a que les era un tanto difícil el conversar.

—Bueno...yo estudie hasta la preparatoria la verdad. Al salir, busque la forma de empezar con un pequeño negocio que había tenido en mente desde hace mucho tiempo. Por fortuna encontré un local y en poco tiempo empecé a moverme por mi cuenta, me siento orgulloso de lo bien que ha prosperado en poco tiempo. —

— ¿De qué es tu negocio, Eddie? —preguntó Waylon con curiosidad, haciendo que Eddie desviara la mirada ligeramente en otra dirección. Había sido motivo de burla en tantas ocasiones por ello.

—Soy sastre. Tengo una tienda de ropa, pero me especializo en la elaboración de vestidos de novia y trajes para novio. —Eddie levantó lentamente la mirada, esperando por el comentario sarcástico e hiriente. Para su sorpresa, ese comentario nunca llego, recibiendo únicamente una sonrisa y una mirada de sorpresa por parte del rubio.

—Yo siempre quise aprender a hacer ropa. Como notarás, me gusta mucho usar estilos diferentes y alternativos, por así decirlo. Lo único que logro al intentar arreglar mi ropa es destrozarla. Mi madre me ha regañado varias veces por colocar parches y diversas cosas en prendas prácticamente nuevas. Pero ella tiene razón, las hago mierda realmente. —Aquello fue bastante agradable de escuchar. Incluso se había escuchado como una especie de cumplido.

A Eddie le había agradado el interés de Waylon por la ropa o la moda de ese estilo. No era que fuera aficionado, ya que no veía algo fiable traer prendas rotas o cosas estampadas de esa manera, pero era un buen punto de partida para la conversación.

— ¿Entonces te la has pasado rompiendo pantalones nuevos? —

—Sí, de hecho sí. Estos son los únicos pantalones que no están rotos o desgastados. A veces lo hago a propósito, pero mi madre insistió en que mantuviera aunque sea estos a salvo. —

—Parece un poco estricta en ese sentido. —

— ¡Para nada! Ella me ha dado muchas libertades de expresarme como quisiera, pero a veces le gusta verme con cosas bien conservadas en caso de que tenga algún compromiso, como ahora. —

La conversación empezó a fluir mejor desde ese punto, abordando diversos temas variados. Waylon había hablado de sus gustos musicales, de su gusto por la lectura y de su manía por coleccionar algunas corcholatas antiguas de diversas bebidas y embaces, considerando que esto era un pasatiempo estúpido, pero que era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. Eddie encontraba fascinante esta conversación, pese a ser trivial y en muchos casos sin rumbo, ya que Waylon parecía una persona apasionada en realidad, dejando parte de su faceta aun lado.

La comida había llegado al poco tiempo, empezando a comer en un ambiente más relajado. Waylon parecía disfrutar el bañar sus papas fritas con mucha salsa de tomate, logrando en poco tiempo el llenar sus dedos con la misma. Eddie era ordenado al comer, dejando una servilleta cerca del lado de Waylon en caso de lo que requiriera. Algunos restos de comida empezaban a aparecer en su rostro.

—Siempre eres tan formal, incluso a la hora de la comida. —

—Bueno, siempre intento tener una buena imagen, estar siempre presentable y tener presente las cosas que mi madre me decía. Es una mujer un tanto conservadora, pero bastante amorosa y cálida. —

— ¿Nada más vivías con tu madre, Eddie? —

—Sí. Mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño y en realidad nunca le conocí del todo. Mi madre dice que físicamente somos parecidos, pero que mi carácter y personalidad es muy diferente de él. Realmente nunca supe que era tener una figura paterna en mi infancia. —

—Yo tampoco lo supe, sabes. Yo si tengo recuerdos de mi padre. No quiero parecer hostil pero a veces es mejor no recordar esas cosas —la voz de Waylon adquirió un toque un tanto sombrío al momento, como si hubiera recordado algo. Eddie parecía darse cuenta de eso, por lo que atribuía que sería mejor cambiar de tema al momento.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a tu amigo? —

— ¿Hablas de Miles? Siento como si tuviera toda una vida conociéndolo. Desde que éramos niños hemos sido muy unidos en realidad. Él ha sido mi apoyo moral en gran parte de mis días, siento que le debo mucho a Miles en realidad. Es de esas veces que no sabes ni como lograste encontrar a ese sujeto, pero que internamente agradeces tener a tu lado, pese a lo difícil que pueda ser su trato o lo pesado que se pueda poner en ocasiones. La vida es más divertida con ellos. —

—Creo entender bien el sentimiento entonces…—la sonrisa de Waylon parecía particularmente bella en ese punto, siendo un gesto puramente infantil. Había tantos gestos, tantas manías y tantas acciones que denotaban ese aspecto. Eddie estaba seguro de que Waylon no era consciente del tipo de gestos que hacía, considerando bastante lindo que no tuviera noción de eso.

Waylon había tomado finalmente la servilleta para empezar a limpiar sus manos y su rostro, dejando el plato vacío sobre la mesa. Eddie no tardaría en terminar en poco tiempo su comida tampoco, por lo que la sonrisa de complicidad entre ambos se había formado en poco tiempo.

— ¿Quieres ir a un lugar en particular? —había preguntado Eddie al apenas volver al auto. Waylon parecía un tanto distraído, mirando hacia el cielo desde la ventana, negando con la cabeza.

—A donde sea está bien en realidad, podemos ir a donde tú quieras. —

Ambos habían terminado por llegar a un parque cercano, empezando a caminar por los alrededores, mientras la luz de los faroles alumbraba su camino. Waylon parecía mucho más pensativo en este punto, siendo observado por Eddie, quien parecía esperar algún comentario de su parte.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste y me invitaste a salir, Eddie? —había preguntado repentinamente, deteniendo su andar para encarar al mayor al haberse alejado ligeramente del resto de las personas.

—Por qué tenía ganas de verte, Waylon. Te dije que te iba a marcar o algo y lo cumplí. —No era de extrañarse que ambos tuvieran esta conversación en algún punto de la noche, sobre todo por la naturaleza de su encuentro y la manera en la cual ambos había sobrellevado sus días tras este. Lo que en definitiva no esperaba era que la postura y la voz de Waylon se tornaran tan a la defensiva de un momento a otro. Suspiro lentamente mientras reorganizaba sus ideas y comentarios. Tenía que tener cuidado con las respuestas.

—No tenías por qué marcarme o cumplir con algo, Eddie. No me debías una cena ni nada por el estilo. Me gustó mucho tener sexo contigo y me divertí bastante esa noche, pero no tienes por qué hacer algo especial por eso. No quiero que te sientas con esa obligación —

—No te invité a salir por qué creyera que te debía algo o por sentirme obligado por ello. Lo hice por querer verte otra vez, por qué quería escucharte, saber cómo estabas y salir contigo. —

— ¿Pero por qué? No entiendo el porqué de esto. La salida, la cena, la caballerosidad. No es común que se haga esto, quiero saber la razón de todo esto. ¿Qué esperas de mí, Eddie? ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? ¿Acaso quieres restregarme lo que tienes? No tienes que hacer eso. Es evidente que tienes muchas cosas y mucho éxito, me quedó claro con apenas verte. —

—Claro que no. Nunca haría eso contigo o con nadie. No intento verme superior a nadie. Te invité a salir porque quería verte de nuevo. Te invité a salir porque me gustas, Waylon. Tú me gustas…. —Waylon abrió los ojos ante el comentario mientras que Eddie se quedaba frente a sí. No podían negar la mutua atracción que ambos sentían.

Waylon parecía tener muchas dudas al respecto, pese a mostrar una postura mucho menos rígida al momento. No estaba acostumbrado a este nuevo tipo de interacción, mucho menos a las palabras y al trato amable. Nunca había entendido como se podía llevar una relación de forma sana en realidad. Ninguno de los sujetos con quienes había salido alguna vez había tenido tantas consideraciones como Eddie las había tenido, pese al corto tiempo de haberse conocido. Nada era normal para el rubio en ese momento.

— ¿Te gusto, Eddie? ¿Lo dices en serio?, o únicamente lo dices para poder…—

—No. No lo digo para sacar ventaja de algo o por el simple hecho de querer volver a intimar contigo en algún momento. Lo digo sinceramente. Yo quiero conocerte mejor, poder establecer algo contigo. Sé que será difícil, ya que prácticamente somos dos desconocidos. —

—No tenemos nada en común, Eddie, y somos muy diferentes. ¿Acaso no hay alguien de tu edad y estatus con quien puedas compartir estas cosas? —Eddie se quedó meditando por un momento, siempre con la mirada fija en cada reacción del menor. Los ojos de Waylon eran el reflejo de todas sus inseguridades en ese momento. Parecía más una especie de cachorro abandonado a su suerte que otra cosa. Eddie empezaba a comprender poco a poco las cosas: Waylon nunca antes había tenido una relación seria.

Eso era adorable y un poco triste al mismo tiempo. Quizás nunca habían sabido cómo tratarlo en el pasado, por lo que su inseguridad estaba dirigida en ese rumbo. Las manos de Eddie tomaron lentamente las manos contrarias, sintiendo el frío emanar de ellas. Retiró rápidamente su chaqueta de su cuerpo, empezando a resguardar el cuerpo contrario, estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus grandes brazos.

—No. No tengo a nadie que me llame la atención en este momento, nadie que no seas tú. Sé que somos diferentes y que esto es extraño. No te conozco y no me conoces, tienes derecho a protestar y a desconfiar. ¿Me darías la oportunidad de conocernos? —Waylon se encontraba cálidamente resguardado entre los brazos de Eddie. Podía sentir el aroma a su colonia nuevamente, cerrando sus ojos por un breve lapso, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran e impregnaran de ese varonil aroma. Sus ojos se abrieron y alzaron con mucha lentitud, admirando el apuesto rostro contrario, sin poder evitar enfocarse en la intensidad de sus ojos azules.

Odiaba que Eddie fuera tan atractivo. Odiaba que oliera tan bien, que sus manos fueran tan cálidas, que sintiera una sensación de seguridad al estar entre sus brazos. Odiaba lo bien que se sentía esta cercanía, sin poder encontrar alguna forma para oponerse ante el contacto. Disfrutaba demasiado de la sensación.

—Entonces… ¿quieres que salgamos nuevamente? —

—Sí, quisiera volver a salir contigo una vez más. Y luego otra vez, luego otra y otra ve…y que se haga algo recurrente para ambos. Quisiera que conocieras a mis amigos, que son unos completos inadaptados, igual que yo, llevarte a casa, al cine, a donde tú prefieras. Sólo si así lo quieres. No voy a obligarte a que me correspondas. —Waylon no tenía ningún argumento aparente. La voz de Eddie tenía una facilidad para hacerlo sentir tranquilo, teniendo una entonación suave y bastante gentil, siendo varonil y potente a su vez. Era una extraña combinación de elementos que no podían pasar por desapercibido ante él.

Incluso las palabras parecían sobrar. La cabeza de Waylon terminó por apoyarse completamente sobre el hombro y parte del pecho contrario, continuando con aquel contacto visual. Eddie parecía un poco confundido, limitándose a acariciar lentamente la espalda contraria en movimientos circulares, notando como el adormecimiento iba apoderándose del joven entre sus brazos.

—Basta Gluskin. Vas a hacerme dormir si continúas así. ¿Acaso quieres aprovecharte de mí mientras me duermo? —

—No necesito usar ese tipo de cosas, cariño. Nada más tengo que acariciarte un poco la cadera para hacerte enloquecer. —Waylon se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que Eddie retenía las cosas. Había bastado de una sola noche para que el hombre se diera cuenta de que uno de sus puntos más sensibles era la zona de su cadera. Cada vez lo odiaba más, por el hecho de sentirse cada vez más atraído e interesado.

—Está bien, Eddie. Voy a salir contigo una vez, y luego otra y luego otra vez. Hasta que nos hartemos el uno al otro. —La pequeña carcajada que soltó el mayor resonó sobre los oídos de Waylon, provocando una sonrisa al momento. Era agradable incluso riendo, pareciendo mucho más atractivo al relajarse. Nunca se había dado una oportunidad así antes. ¿Por qué no intentarlo ahora, que podía darse una cercanía entre ambos?

Eddie se quedó mirando por un momento los cansados y claros ojos de Waylon Park. Le resultaban sumamente bellos, de un tono muy suave de café que era comparable con la miel, no pudiendo evitar el impulso se acercarse y dejar un muy ligero beso sobre sus labios.

— ¿Tienes ganas de besarme, Eddie? Aunque te la hubiera chupado algunas horas antes? —

— ¿Siempre tienes la tendencia de arruinar los momentos, cariño? —esta vez, la carcajada fue dada por Waylon, quien no pudo evitar acariciar con la punta de su nariz por sobre la barbilla contraria. El olor de Eddie continuaba inundándolo todo, siendo seducido por el mismo.

—Miles dice que tengo la tendencia de joder todo lo que me rodea. Quizás tenga razón. —Un fugaz recuerdo pasó por su mente en el momento en el que Miles le aseguraba que no tardaría en volver a verse con Eddie. Waylon negó con la cabeza al recordarlo. —A veces detesto que siempre tenga razón. —

* * *

 **El amor flota en el aire (?). Pensaba no actualizar todavía, pero las ideas fluyeron bien en el transcurso de estos días. Preferí no desaprovechar la oportunidad y dejar que la musa sea libre en esta ocasión. Incluso tengo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo ya escrito, pero prefiero desarrollar la idea de forma más calmada y ponerle atención a mis otros proyectos que actualmente se encuentran en curso. Así que espero disfruten esto, porque quizás tenga una actualización un poco más lejana xD.**


	3. No, I ain't got the power anymore

_**No, I ain't got the power anymore**_

* * *

 _Mientras Waylon y Eddie empezaban a frecuentarse con el transcurso de los días, algunos de las personas más cercanas de ambos empezaban a sospechar sobre la naturaleza de sus desapariciones._

* * *

 **¿Recuerdan que les dije que iba a actualizar dentro de mil años? Mentí (?). No puedo evitarlo, las ideas fluyen tan bien aquí xD que debo sacarlas, o me atormentaran por siempre.**

 **En este capitulo hay una mención más marcada de Chris Walker. Recuerden chicos que todos son buenos aquí, menos Jeremy Blaire que es un idiota universal al parecer xD. La canción de hoy corre por cuenta de David Bowie con Quicksand, mi artista favorito y de la señora Alma Park también (?). Esto va delicado a todas esas lindas personitas que me hicieron el fin de semana con la cantidad de fan arts y cosas que salieron de Eddie, ¿alguno de ustedes escuchó el audio especial de San Valetin de Red Barrels con la voz de Eddie Gluskin? Fue lo mejor del fin de semana xD.**

 **Pica, tu eres de esas personas awesome con las cuales puedo compartir mis locuras, esto va para ti 3 con más dedicación.**

* * *

Las cosas se dieron mucho más fácilmente de lo que pensaba. Durante el transcurso de los días, Eddie y Waylon habían estado saliendo ocasionalmente. Habían ido al cine, a cenar, incluso habían pasado momentos juntos en la casa de Eddie. El mayor había tenido suerte que durante esa semana Frank hubiera estado ocupado en arreglar cosas de la banda, ya que su reunión estaba cerca. Al fin habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo entre todos para una presentación y un nuevo álbum, y Eddie había obtenido como resultado una semana de tranquilidad si su presencia en todo momento.

No era que quisiera ocultar a Waylon de sus amigos, sino todo lo contrario: quería que cuando lo dijera abiertamente estuvieran todos presentes, o bien, que las cosas fueran un tanto más formales entre él y Waylon. No estaba seguro de como catalogar su actual relación, queriendo ser paciente para saber qué rumbo iban a tomar las cosas.

Por su parte, Waylon tampoco había mencionado nada a Miles ni a nadie. No estaba muy seguro de cómo abordar el tema, siendo un tanto absurdo admitir en voz alta lo interesado que estaba en Eddie Gluskin. Parecían que ambos querían estar seguros al respecto para poder comentar abiertamente con sus amistades. Sólo llevaban pocos días saliendo en realidad, no definiendo muy bien si podrían llamar a aquello una relación.

Waylon parecía cada vez más cómodo con la idea de salir con Eddie. En primera instancia, el rubio parecía no estar muy convencido, mostrando duda al momento de ver a Eddie en la entrada de su casa o, en ocasiones, a la salida cuando terminaba su turno en el supermercado.

El mayor siempre mostraba el mejor de sus semblantes al llegar a sus citas, siendo caballeroso y atento a todo momento, en la espera a que el menor se sintiera relajado y cómodo con su presencia. Lo que Eddie no sabía es que su actitud provocaba completamente lo opuesto.

—No tienes por qué actuar tan formal Eddie. La gente creerá que eres mi padre —le había dicho en una ocasión mientras se adentraba en el auto al terminar su turno de ese día, sonriendo mientras se colocaba su cinturón de seguridad, únicamente por la insistencia de Eddie. —imagina el tipo de explicaciones que tendré que dar si me ven besándome con mi padre. —

Eddie siempre mostraba ese rostro un tanto apenado y sorprendido ante los comentarios de Waylon, siempre fuera de lugar. Al rubio le parecían tiernas las reacciones del mayor, sin poder contener el impulso casi primario de rozar sus labios contra los labios contrarios. El menor siempre había dejado en claro que disfrutaba enormemente el incomodar al pelinegro en todo momento.

Además de esto, el sexo había sido un factor siempre presente entre sus interacciones. La forma en la cual Waylon "demostraba sus afectos" ante Eddie era por demás descarada en muchas formas, sin lograr el contenerse mucho una vez que ambos comenzaban. Eddie se lamentaría por no poder detener sus impulsos, siendo un "adulto responsable" que debía poner límites, obteniendo como resultado la estruendosa risa de Waylon al expresarse.

 _Relájate, no estamos haciendo nada malo_ diría el rubio, mientras terminaba por acurrucarse cada vez más cómodamente sobre el pecho amplio del pelinegro. Eddie negaría ligeramente con la cabeza, a su vez que disfrutaba de la sensación de cercanía con el cuerpo contrario. Era agradable la sensación posterior al orgasmo después de todo.

Un par de semanas pasaron nuevamente, dando inicio pronto a un nuevo día. Habían decidido no salir tan constantemente, limitándose a verse durante alguno de los dos días del fin de semana y alguna noche entre la semana, intentando coincidir en sus respectivos horarios en sus ocupaciones. Pese a que Waylon trabajaba temprano, durante las tardes solía ayudar algunas veces a cortar el césped o pintar alguna cerca de sus vecinos, generando un poco de dinero extra en el proceso.

Los horarios de Eddie eran flexibles, ya que la mayoría de sus creaciones se manejaban por citas y pedidos, permaneciendo en el local únicamente para realizar medidas y colocar algunas piezas de muestra en los estantes. Pese a estar abierta la tienda, debía afinar detalles antes de volverla completamente oficial.

Era el día de descanso de Waylon. Por las mañanas siempre solía preparar o desayunar algo frente al pequeño televisor que yacía en la barra de la cocina, platicando o escuchando a su madre mientras esta terminaba de arreglarse para el trabajo. Su madre solía trabajar en un pequeño restaurante vegetariano por el centro, siendo negocio de una de sus mejores amigas, Dana.

Waylon siempre había pensado que la despreocupada actitud de su madre era debido a su gran nivel de confianza, sumando el hecho de que la mujer era sumamente distraída, siempre planeando diversas actividades con su amiga. La edad no detenía a ninguna de las dos mujeres. Lo que Waylon no sabía era que su madre estaba muy al tanto de cada cambio que tuviera el rubio. Siempre había sido una prioridad la seguridad el estado de ánimo de su hijo.

—Es una chica —le dijo esa mañana al salir de su cuarto, mirando con bastante detenimiento a su hijo. —No. No es una chica… ¡es un chico! ¿Es con quien has estado saliendo las últimas dos semanas? —le preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Waylon por poco se atraganta.

—No sé de donde sacas esas ideas.. —dijo con cierto nerviosismo, intentando distraerse con el tenedor que yacía entre sus dedos. Su madre era demasiado perspicaz, por desgracia.

— ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Estás saliendo con alguien ¿Es apuesto? Te has estado arreglando más en estos días y has empezado a usar la colonia que te regale en tu cumpleaños, no creas que no me doy cuenta, Way. —La sonrisa de su madre se ensancho mientras se acercaba ligeramente más a su hijo, empezando a desacomodarle ligeramente el cabello.

—No es la gran cosa…mamá, en serio. No le des mucha importancia. —

— ¡Como no le voy a dar importancia! Tenías mucho tiempo sin salir con alguien, hasta tu semblante ha cambiado…espero se estén cuidando, Waylon. Es importante que usen protección, uno nunca puede saber a qué se expone-—

— ¡Mamá! Ya te he dicho que…no me cuentes esas cosas —la señora Alma Park era la única persona en la faz de la Tierra que podía incomodar a Waylon. Siempre era muy abierta a todas las cuestiones, dando lujo de detalles en ocasiones de las diversas actividades que había realizado en su juventud.

En una de sus pequeñas mesas de noche se posaba un retrato de ella con su hijo en brazos, mientras sostenía un cartel en alto, estando en alguna de sus manifestaciones. Era una ambientalista que había participado en diversos movimientos a favor del medio ambiente, además de protestar contra las diferentes guerras y problemas políticos que se habían presentado durante buena parte de su juventud y adultez. Nunca había disminuido en ningún momento ese espíritu de lucha que la caracterizaba, siendo incluso heredado por Waylon en cuanto a mentalidad y forma de ver el mundo.

— ¿Qué? No creas que no se de estas cosas, Waylon. Si lo hacían cuando salían, ahora es mucho más común y frecuente. Recuerdo bien que antes de tenerte yo…—

—Por favor, no digas detalles sobre eso. —Alma nunca había sido partidaria de ocultarle detalles de su vida a su hijo. Siempre había sido clara en cuanto a su vida y su forma de ser, teniendo consideración y apertura al dialogo, aceptando abiertamente que ambos hablaran de diversos temas, por más extraños o diferentes que estos pudieran ser.

Había tenido una conversación con Waylon sobre el uso de drogas de manera recreativa, sobre los aspectos políticos y sociales que conformaban su forma de pensar y sobre la sexualidad y los aspectos que la generaban, estando consciente de que Waylon tenía una preferencia por los hombres, teniendo de vez en cuando algún "desliz" con alguna chica.

—No había sabido nada de esto desde lo de… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Jeremy, creo. Nunca me cayó bien, espero este nuevo chico sea mucho más amable…y por qué no, lindo. ¿Recuerdas cuando Lisa lo intentó contigo? —

—Sí, mamá, recuerdo cuando eso paso…—cuando él y Lisa recién se conocieron, la castaña había mostrado un claro interés en Waylon, declarando abiertamente su intención de poder llegar a ser algo más que su amiga.

Por desgracia para Lisa, Waylon nunca había estado especialmente interesado en relacionarse de manera amorosa con alguna mujer, teniendo pequeñas inclinaciones casuales en ocasiones, sin lograr congeniar del todo con quien fuera su acostón durante esas noches. Waylon sabía que Lisa era diferente en muchos aspectos, respetándola como para tratarla de esa forma, estableciendo los límites de su relación durante ese lapso. Ambos habían logrado ser buenos amigos desde entonces.

—Espero no hayas sido muy severo con ella, se nota que te tiene mucho aprecio. —

—No te preocupes, mamá, ya todo quedo aclarado. Creo que le gusta alguien más incluso. —Era extraño, ya que Lisa se había empeñado después de un tiempo en encontrarle una pareja. La castaña no era la única persona preocupada por ese aspecto de su vida. Stella, Miles, incluso su propia madre se encontraban al tanto sobre las relaciones y maneras de Waylon, conociendo que no era una persona que pudiera aceptar fácilmente una relación.

—Quisiera conocer a este nuevo joven, claro, si no te molesta presentármelo o traerlo a la casa en algún momento. Quisiera saber cuál es la razón por la que mi hijo se ha comportado tan extraño en las últimas semanas. ¿Qué opinas? Waylon sabía que su madre se refería al estado de la casa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rubio, tomando la mano de su madre al momento.

—Lo voy a traer, ¿está bien? Pero no te emociones. Todavía no somos nada en realidad, ahora termina de arreglarte. Dana se enojara si vuelves a llegar tarde por platicar. —

Eddie por su parte se encontraba frunciendo el ceño, tornando su vista en dirección de la ruidosa boca de Frank Manera, quien se encontraba prácticamente devorando un pan tostado con mermelada y queso crema. Eddie había planeado tener un desayuno tranquilo antes de continuar con sus actividades, no contado con la presencia de Frank en su cocina. Siempre se metía sin ser invitado.

— ¿Y entonces que has hecho, Ed? —preguntó con la boca y barba repleta de migajas, soltando un par de ellas al hablar con la boca llena.

—Ya te he dicho que mastiques y que luego hables, es desagradable….ten un poco de modales. —El café de Eddie yacía casi intacto en la mesa, no pudiendo ser capaz de pasar por alto su mal educación.

—Te hemos visto muy poco las últimas semanas. No has querido venir a los ensayos, Chris y Billy están algo preocupados, dicen que al fin logre que dejaras de ser mi amigo. Pero tú me amas demasiado para dejarme, es ridículo. —Frank empezó a chupar sus dedos, sonriendo mientras deslizaba ligeramente los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. Eran extrañas las veces en que retiraba parcialmente sus lentes. —Si no te conociera bien, diría que me estás ocultando algo…—

La mirada de Eddie se giró ligeramente en una dirección opuesta a la del castaño, intentando despejar sus ideas. Si Frank se enteraba, era un hecho de que todos se enterarían. El hombre era de todo menos discreto.

—Deja de decir estupideces. Lo único que sucede es que tengo más comisiones y trabajo que antes, por lo que requiero más tiempo para ir por tela y tomar los pedidos. No es nada de otro mundo, deberían alegrarse por que tenga éxito en mi negocio. —

— ¡Y estamos felices por ti, Eddie boy! Pero tenemos ganas de verte. ¡Vamos! Deja una noche libre para nosotros, el próximo sábado tendremos nuestro primer concierto. Claro, será en la taberna esa de Trager, pero algo es algo. Al menos así la gente sabrá que volvimos a la vida, ¿qué dices? Quizás tengas suerte esa noche también —la sonrisa de Frank se ensancho, acomodando nuevamente sus lentes. Eddie se limitó a rodar los ojos.

— ¿Dices este fin de semana? —

—Sí. Espera, no. Creo que es dentro de la siguiente semana…o eso creo. Es un sábado, pero probablemente sea la siguiente semana. Deja confirmo fecha. No aceptaré un no por respuesta, de lo advierto Gluskin. —Eddie se quedó pensativo por un momento.

No había acordado aún en hacer algo concreto con Waylon más que únicamente sus salidas de esa semana, la cual se llevaría a cabo durante esa tarde y durante el transcurso de la noche del sábado. Durante esa misma noche volverían a pasar un momento en su casa, mirando alguna película quizás. Debía buscar una manera de deshacerse de Frank durante ese día, por lo que asintió ligeramente ante su comentario.

—Está bien, está bien…iré. Pero más te vale que no me dejes votado en el lugar nuevamente. —

Waylon se había cambiado y empezaba a encaminarse a la casa de Miles. Debía admitir que había estado ausente de las actividades con el castaño, pero Miles se encontraba suspirando día y noche por su enamoramiento. Incluso intentaba poder entrar a la asociación donde Chris Walker trabajaba siendo voluntario, la cual se dedicaba enteramente a rescatar a diferentes animales en situación de calle y abandono. Miles había sido insistente en entrar, estando un poco preocupado por sus antecedentes penales al cometer vandalismo durante algunas protestas. A veces Miles podía llegar a ser todo un acosador.

Apenas se iba a disponer a abrir la puerta cuando la perilla se giró, revelando la figura del castaño frente a frente, con celular en mano, mirando con confusión en su dirección.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Eddie Gluskin? —Oh, mierda. Parecía que el universo entero tenía ese cuestionamiento entre los temas de actualidad. Quizás y si revisaba alguna revista de chismes saliera la foto de la última mamada que le dio a Eddie en primera plana.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta tan repentina? —

—Tu mamá me preguntó que si quien era el chico por mensaje, me acaba de llegar hace un momento. ¿En serio están saliendo? ¿Por qué no me habías contado? —

—Porque no es nada oficial aun, ahora déjame entrar, quieres…. —Waylon empujo ligeramente a Miles, empezando a encaminarse a su habitación, siendo seguido de cera por el castaño, quien empezaba a teclear a gran velocidad sobre su celular.

—No le digas nada, yo se lo presentaré pronto. —

—Y dices que no es nada serio, me ofendes Park. Creí que lo nuestro era especial…. —

—Cállate. —Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la cama de Upshur. Waylon se recargaba en la cabecera mientras Miles empezaba a teclear un par de cosas más, dejando su celular de lado al poco tiempo.

—Entonces si no es nada serio aún, ¿por qué lo llevaras a conocer a la señora P? —

—Porque ella me lo pidió. Sabes que tiene vergüenza de nuestra casa y nuestro estilo de vida, siempre le digo que no tiene nada de que apenarse. No lo voy a llevar en estos días…quizás esperaré un par de semanas más, a ver qué sucede. —

— ¿Vas a esperar a que se vuelva oficial entonces? ¿Tú quieres que sean pareja? —Waylon no había pensado mucho en cuál era el tipo de relación que quería con Eddie Gluskin. Se sentía bien saliendo con él, se divertían y era bastante atractivo. Incluso considerable adorable sus manías y forma de ser, tan correcto ante la gente y tan rudo en la intimidad. Aquello le ocasionó una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria.

—No lo sé. Realmente no sé qué rumbo vayamos a tomar, únicamente sé que me estoy divirtiendo mucho. Me gusta. Creo que me gusta, Miles. —El castaño se quedó sorprendido por un breve momento, de buena manera. No era común que su mejor amigo admitiera abiertamente sus sentimientos por alguien, por lo cual era una buena noticia en realidad.

Pese a no conocer mucho de Gluskin, entendía que era un buen hombre, responsable y aburrido en algunos casos, pero que era capaz de tratar a Waylon con el respeto que se merecía. Era un gran cambio de panorama ante las antiguas relaciones de Waylon.

—Deberías darte una oportunidad con Eddie. —

—Y tú con Chris. —

— ¡Esas son cosas distintas! —Era completamente ilógica la forma en la cual Miles argumentaba que no podía declarársele a Chris. Había estado tanto tiempo trabajando en esto que resultaba demasiado obvio. Muchas personas conocían la forma en la cual se había fijado en él.

Había sido hace tiempo, durante un concierto. Miles se encontraba desanimado por una serie de problemas que había tenido en casa. Era muy común que tuviera peleas con su madre, pero en esta ocasión las cosas habían resultado sumamente duras, al grado de pensar en salirse de su casa incluso durante esa semana. No tenía un lugar fijo a donde irse, sabiendo que Waylon a duras penas podía mantenerse con lo poco que ganaba en el supermercado. No había lugar a donde escapar y ambos jóvenes parecían olvidados de alguna forma u otra. No había otra manera de definir la situación.

Entrar al concierto había sido un gran error. La música no lograba disipar su mal estar, volviéndolo incluso mucho peor ante la migraña que constantemente sentía durante los pasados días. Había decidido tomarse un pequeño descanso, necesitando despejar sus oídos y sus ideas, escondiéndose en un pasillo un tanto alejado de la concurrencia de esa noche.

Sus ojos habían permanecido cerrados, dándose el lujo de sentir como las lágrimas empezaban a aparecer lentamente por los mismos. No se había permitido llorar desde hacía mucho tiempo, considerando esto en muchos casos como un símbolo de debilidad ante su situación de vida. Había carencias de otro tipo en su casa, algo que muy en el fondo siempre había envidiado de Waylon: sus padres nunca se preocuparon por él realmente.

Su madre estaba más preocupada por su carrera de reportera, pasando la mayor parte de tiempo fuera de casa, estando sumamente ausente en la mayor parte de las actividades dentro de la vida de su hijo. Su padre trabajaba de contador en unas aburridas oficinas, teniendo jornadas largas y fastidiosas, llegando a casa únicamente para ver televisión o dormir en todo caso, ignorando monumentalmente alguna conversación que o necesidad que pudiera tener Miles.

Les había adquirido mucho resentimiento por lo mismo, echando en cara ante su madre los diferentes parámetros de su profesión, haciendo énfasis en lo inútil que era el trabajar en una cadena televisiva tan grande, tachándola de vendida y de corrupta incluso, teniendo un montón de discusiones al respecto sobre la naturaleza de sus investigaciones y la falta de veracidad en su información. Al ser poseedores del mismo tipo de carácter, ambos habían terminado por explotar durante esa semana, siendo mencionado por la misma voz de su madre que ya no quería verlo más tiempo en la casa. A Miles no le tenían que decir dos veces las cosas.

Unos cuantos pasos se escucharon al poco tiempo en donde se encontraba, provocando que la atención de Miles se fijara en el recién llegado. Era el baterista de la banda que había tocado al principio. El tamaño y la complexión del hombre era robusto, pero no de una forma desagradable. Miles se había visto fascinado ante la forma en la cual tocaba con gran maestría la batería, tomando las baquetas con fuerza y velocidad, siendo incapaz de poder notar todos los movimientos de sus manos. Era bastante bueno en realidad, creyendo que se trataba de una especie de maquina o algo por el estilo.

Había una gran cicatriz en el rostro ajeno, extendiéndose por sobre la nariz, parte de la frente y llegando casi a la altura de los labios, como si se tratase de una especie de equis en su rostro. Notó un par de placas militares sobre el cuello contrario, suponiendo que se trataba de un militar o ex militar en todo caso. Se miraba bastante joven para ser un ex militar, por lo que probablemente se encontraba únicamente fuera de servicio.

Su semblante era completamente diferente a la severidad mostrada en el escenario, siendo amable, relajado, incluso sonriendo ante su presencia. Miles se sentía desconcertado por aquello.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó en voz sumamente calmada, sentándose al lado de Miles en poco tiempo. No entendía porque este repentino interés sobre él, más intento relajarse para que la conversación fluyera de mejor manera.

—Sí, nada más tuve algunos problemas en casa. No es nada importante. —

—Si te hace sentir mal entonces es importante, ¿no lo crees? —el mayor buscaría entonces un pequeño pañuelo blanco que extendió hacía Miles. En ese momento, el castaño se talló fuertemente los ojos, intentando borrar todo rastro de evidencia que delatara sus recientes lágrimas, siendo especialmente brusco en sus movimientos.

—Oye, te lastimaras si continuas tallando así de fuerte, intenta con esto…—las manos de Chris apartaron lentamente los puños de Miles de su rostro, colocando sobre su mano el pañuelo. Era suave, olía bien. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué las manos de este hombre eran especialmente cálidas ante su roce?

—Sí, no pasa nada. A veces es bueno desahogarse. Yo lloré esta mañana cuando mi mamá me mostro el uniforme militar de mi padre. Es bueno, es sano. Creo que todos lo hacen. —

—Creo que te hace ver débil. No es bueno mostrarse así ante los demás —fue la respuesta casi automática de Miles, quien acepto de buena manera el pañuelo blanco, empezando a limpiar las lágrimas por sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Creo que te hace fuerte. Te hace darte cuenta de lo que sientes realmente. Considero que es algo positivo aprender a demostrar las emociones, sin importar que sea vergonzoso. ¿Te reirías de mí si te tocara verme en algún punto, llorando por ahí? —Miles creía que no podría reírse de alguien como ese hombre aunque quisiera. Era intimidante y gentil al mismo tiempo, no sabiendo muy bien que ambas cosas podrían combinarse.

— ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? No me conoces…. —

—Porque estás triste. Creo que todos necesitamos que alguien nos escuche cuando estamos mal, que se ría con nosotros cuando estamos en nuestro mejor momento. Quizás pienses que soy inoportuno, quizás lo soy…y soy muy entrometido. —Miles no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. No le parecía entrometido en lo absoluto. Era muy amable y su presencia se sentía bien. Parecía querer ayudar, pese a no considerar que fuera algo importante. Miles nunca era importante.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que ocurrió? —

—Bueno…yo…. —Miles no sabía cómo reaccionar. Chris parecía completamente interesado en lo que tenía que decir. Su atención estaba completamente enfocada en su rostro, con un semblante completamente relajado y sereno. La vibra que transmitía había logrado que Miles se relajara de igual manera. Se sentía muy extraño. —No es…no es nada. Solo fue una estúpida pelea en casa, pero ya se le pasara a mamá. No es tan mala como parece. —

—En ese caso deberías hablar con ella sobre lo que sientes y piensas. Quizás puedan solucionarlo de alguna forma más pacífica, ¿no crees? —Miles se había quedado un momento callado, bajando la mirada. Al menos ya no se sentía tan mal, pero la sensación que empezaba a despertarse en él era diferente a todo lo que había sentido en algún momento dado. Estaba interesado en saber quién era este hombre.

—Me llamo Miles…Miles Upshur. —

—Yo me llamo Chris Walker y es un placer conocerte. Si necesitas hablar o desahogarte con algo, siempre puedes buscarme. Prometo no decir nada o no cuestionarte si no quieres. ¿De acuerdo? —

—De acuerdo…. —Miles soltó una ligera sonrisa nerviosa, notando la sonrisa de Chris en poco tiempo. Creía que nunca había visto algo tan bonito hasta este momento. Una hilera de dientes blancos y bien acomodados en un semblante de lo más amigable y cordial. Incluso su estómago dio un pequeño vuelvo al momento. _Miles nunca olvidaría este momento._ Había guardado celosamente aquel pañuelo, ganando una mirada de completa desaprobación por parte de Waylon en poco tiempo.

Desde entonces hasta ahora había desarrollado un enamoramiento con Chris Walker, siendo incluso un aficionado a asistir a los diferentes conciertos, por más mierda que fuera el lugar, con la única idea de volver a ver o toparse con Chris. El mayor era gentil y bueno con todo el mundo prácticamente, siendo la prueba máxima la gran afinidad y amistad que tenía con Fran Manera. Pocas personas toleraban su actitud, pero Chris parecía sinceramente contento de poder ser partícipe de la banda de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Miles argumentaba que no podía declararle lo que sentía a Chris por miedo al rechazo. Era demasiado grande el sentimiento como para permitirse sobrepasar la barrera, además de que tenía miedo de que Chris terminara por verlo como un bicho raro o algo. Waylon le había recalcado muchas veces que Chris no era ese tipo de personas, que se arriesgara, que había mucho que ganar y poco que perder en esto, pero Miles era demasiado terco en sus convecciones.

—Son relaciones, es igual, ¿Cuándo carajo le piensas decir lo que sientes? —decía Waylon, quien lo había volver al presente.

— ¡No me cambies el tema! Lo que digo es que te des la oportunidad de tener una relación, una real, una sana. Ya te hace falta. —

— ¿Por qué todos creen que con una relación mágicamente las cosas se arreglan? —Miles únicamente sonrió, haciendo un ademán de con sus hombros. Ambos eran tercos y por eso eran tan buenos amigos. Miles había adquirido la idea de que no podía decirle a Chris sus sentimientos abiertamente por temor a que su enamoramiento fuera para siempre, siendo una razón completamente ilógica.

Waylon por su parte había renunciado a algo verdadero desde hace mucho tiempo. Parte de eso se debía a los malos tratos y demás problemas que había tenido con sus antiguas relaciones, teniendo cierto resentimiento incluso con el tema. Había sido casi milagrosa la llegada de este hombre, o al menos eso había pensado Miles.

—Bueno, prometo no ser tan severo entonces en cuanto a esta relación, siempre y cuando tú me prometas que algún día le hablaras a Chris sobre lo que sientes.

—Lo…voy a pensar, ok. Solo dame tiempo. —

El resto de la tarde pasó con normalidad para ambos. Waylon se la paso en casa de Miles, comiendo pizza y mirando ocasionalmente algo sin importancia por Internet mientras que Eddie se las había arreglado para deshacerse de Frank, dedicando su tarde a atender y organizar sus pendientes con sus clientas, empezando a hacer una lista de los diferentes materiales que iría a comprar, viendo en el almacén de su tienda.

Waylon había quedado de qué iría a la casa de Eddie, por lo que no miró necesario que el mayor le recogiera, pese a su clara insistencia de mostrarse caballeroso. El rubio no quería que pensara que era un atenido ante tantas comodidades que había obtenido con Eddie, ante su insistencia por recogerlo, llevarlo a casa y pagar en la mayoría de sus salidas, sintiéndose más como una chica que como otra cosa ante esos comportamientos.

Le había dicho a Miles que debía irse temprano por lo mismo, obteniendo por respuesta una serie de comentarios burlones y una risa casi gatuna por parte del castaño, quien le recalcaba que tuviera bien ubicado el cajón de los condones hipoalergénicos por si hacía falta, obteniendo por respuesta una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Waylon, antes de que ambos empezaran a reír de igual forma.

Eddie había empezado a acomodar nuevamente su casa, sintiendo que estaba desordenada. Sólo había un par de cosas fuera de lugar, las cuales no eran muy importantes o notorias, pero ante los ojos de Eddie esto era completamente inaceptable. No sabía por qué se sentía así. No era la primera vez que Waylon iba a su casa, pero de cierta forma se sentía diferente por alguna extraña razón. Faltaba poco para que cumplieran el mes de estar saliendo.

Pese a no ser algo formal, aquello tenía cierto significado para el mayor. Había entendido desde el principio que estaba bastante interesado en Waylon, pero ahora podía admitir con más libertad lo mucho que le gustaba en realidad y lo bien que se sentía el poder salir y conocer más sobre él. Waylon era bastante interesante, ante su rebeldía, su carácter, su forma de ver las cosas y su manera de opinar sobre distintos temas, pese a su constante gusto por incomodarlo en cualquier oportunidad. Eddie quería conocer cada vez más cosas de este chico.

La puerta sonó al poco tiempo, acercándose para abrirla. Waylon lucia siempre muy lindo, luciera la ropa que luciera, sin poder retener el impulso casi instantáneo de acercase a tomar de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacía él para darle un prolongado beso sobre los labios. Waylon se abrazó lentamente a su cuello, sonriendo por la interacción y la forma cada vez más instintiva en que Eddie le trataba al verse.

—Buenas tardes, señor Gluskin. —

—No me digas señor…. —comentaba Eddie, dejando unos cuantos besos sobre el cuello ajeno, sosteniendo a Waylon cerca de su cuerpo para cerrar la puerta tras de ellos. — ¿Y esa mochila? —

—Si dejarás tocarme por cinco minutos te explicaría. —Eddie soltó lentamente a Waylon, quien empezó a retirar la mochila, dejándola cerca del sofá más cercano.

—Traje algunas cosas que quiero mostrarte, pero debo cuidarlas muy bien. —La cara de Eddie mostro cierta sorpresa y confusión, provocando una ligera risa en el rubio. —No, viejo pervertido, no es lo que estás pensando. Son algunos discos de mi madre. Debo cuidarlos mucho, ya que ella probablemente me mate si descubre que me los lleve. Te pondré unas cuantas canciones cuando terminemos de ver la película. —

— ¿Ya decidiste que película quieres ver, cariño? —

—Oh, ¿realmente vamos a ver una película? —la sonrisa de Waylon se ensanchó al notar la severidad de la mirada de Eddie, empezando entonces los preparativos de aquella aparente tranquila tarde.

Eddie fue convencido por Waylon de pedir una pizza, pese a que el mayor no considerable correcto que el rubio comiera este tipo de cosas más de una vez a la semana. A Waylon poco le importaba las ideas sobre su "nutrición", él quería una pizza, además de que era sumamente sencillo convencer a Eddie ante sus peticiones. Tenía bastantes cosas a su favor para conseguirlo.

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que los dos terminaran acomodados, Eddie recostado ligeramente de lado sobre el sofá y Waylon acurrucado sobre su pecho mientras miraban directamente al televisor, con un par de platos y vasos vacíos yacían sobre la mesa y una caja con menos de la mitad de la pizza.

Pese a que la película estaba interesante, Waylon no podía concentrarse del todo. Tenía bastantes ideas en su mente, sin poder entender ciertas cuestiones que estaban pasando en su vida durante este momento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cómodo estando al lado de alguien, sintiendo incluso cierta seguridad al estar con Eddie.

No sabía a qué se debía esa seguridad, ya que cada día que pasaba intentaba tener muy en mente que tanto Eddie como él eran completamente diferentes y que probablemente esto fuera pasajero, como todas sus relaciones anteriores, como todo lo que había tenido en su vida en realidad.

Su mirada no pudo evitar fijamente a Eddie en ese momento. Podía sentir las manos del mayor pasadas sobre su espalda, sin ser invasivo en su toque. Portaba una camisa de vestir que se veía desarreglada ahora, con un par de botones sueltos y la corbata ligeramente suelta por sobre su cuello. Algunos cuantos mechones se salían de su siempre pulcro peinado y su semblante era relajado, quizás algo somnoliento. Eddie lucía informal dentro de su formalidad, haciéndolo ver bastante atractivo realmente. No era del tipo de personas que vistiera de manera casual, aunque lo intentara. Eddie siempre se miraba demasiado formal ante cualquier momento. Verlo desalineado se había convertido lentamente en una especie de fetiche para el menor. Waylon no quería que esto terminara.

Su cabeza se terminó por apoyar sobre el amplio pecho, suspirando ligeramente, sin querer perder ningún detalle de las marcadas facciones contrarias. ¿Qué pasaría si Eddie cambiaba de parecer de un momento a otro? Waylon no era alguien que pudiera darle estabilidad en cuanto a relaciones. Era joven, estúpido e irresponsable, Eddie ya estaba encaminado a su adultez.

Ya tenía otro tipo de preocupaciones en mente, cosas financieras, quien lo sabría. Quizás Eddie quería el paquete completo de esposa e hijos, Waylon no tenía ni donde caer muerto siquiera. Los pensamientos provocaron que su humor cambiara de relajación a un marcado malestar ante los múltiples escenarios que se presentaban en su mente.

— ¿Sucede algo, Waylon? —preguntó Eddie al darse cuenta del semblante afligido de Waylon, acariciando lentamente su cabello en movimientos lentos y cariñosos. Eddie siempre hacía las cosas mucho más difíciles.

—No es nada, solo estaba pensando. —

— ¿En qué estás pensando, cariño? —la voz de Eddie tenía el matiz perfecto para relajarlo un poco más, para calmar la ansiedad que presentaba en algunos casos. Waylon suspiró lentamente, empezando a acomodar su cuerpo de tal manera que su rostro quedo a la altura de Eddie, terminando por pasar una de sus manos sobre su rostro, mirando sus ojos en todo momento.

— ¿Crees que esto dure, Eddie? —la voz de Waylon era ligeramente más baja, pese a que quería ocultarla se podía percibir la ansiedad emanar de ella. La atención de Eddie se tornó completamente en cada movimiento y gesto que el menor pudiera presentar, acomodando su cuerpo de tal manera que ambos quedaron acostados, frente a frente, teniendo sus cuerpos sumamente cerca el uno del otro.

—Yo quiero que dure esto. —Fue la respuesta que soltó después de un pequeño lapso reflexivo, dejando que sus labios se conectaran por un breve momento con los labios contrarios, sonriendo de forma suave al separase. — ¿Quieres que dure esto, Waylon? —

—Quiero conocer a tus amigos y conocer más de tu vida —había sido la respuesta de Waylon, quien acariciaba lentamente el amplio pecho contrario, regalando una media sonrisa al momento —Sabes…. me gustaría que me contaras la historia de cómo te volviste amigo de Frank Manera, me resulta bastante increíble que ustedes sean tan cercanos. —Este comentario había desconcertado a Eddie totalmente, quien no esperaba que Waylon mencionara tal cosa. No consideraba que la historia fuera extraordinaria, pero bien podría darle los detalles al rubio.

—No es algo fuera de lo ordinario. Frank y yo fuimos compañeros desde la escuela. Íbamos en el mismo salón, siempre tuvo estas manías extrañas y esta forma excéntrica de actuar. Los maestros lo solían reprender en todo momento, nunca se callaba en clase. —Una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Eddie. Parecía ser un recuerdo bastante agradable. Era bonito notar que el mayor tenía buenos recuerdos durante esa etapa de su vida, habiendo pasado buenos momentos durante la escuela. A Waylon le gustaba escuchar aquello.

—Apuesto a que tú eras la mascota del maestro, tienes toda la pinta de ser ese tipo de niños delatores. —

—Me ofendes totalmente, cariño. —Eddie empezó a contarle con lujo de detalles todas las interacciones e historias que habían pasado tanto él como Frank. Chris Walker y Billy Hope también habían estado en la misma escuela, volviéndose amigos todos en poco tiempo. Había vivido tantas cosas, creciendo prácticamente juntos los cuarto, estableciendo una de esas amistades sinceras que en muy pocas ocasiones se encuentran. Waylon no pudo evitar pensar en Miles mientras escuchaba todo aquello.

—En cierta ocasión, cuando sacábamos la basura de los contenedores, me puse unos guantes que encontré en un cajón en la casa de mi madre. Tendría unos 13 años aproximadamente cuando eso ocurrió. Frank dijo que era ridículo, pero yo no quise arriesgarme a cortarme con algo o que a ensuciarme, pero resulta que los guantes fueron la peor idea posible. —Eddie negó ligeramente con la cabeza, conteniendo el impulso de reírse abiertamente de aquel recuerdo. Waylon podría entender un poco qué tipo de rumbo tomaba la historia.

—Mis manos empezaron a sentirse extrañas al poco tiempo, sintiendo una gran comezón al portar los guantes. Cuando me los quite, noté como mi piel estaba enrojeciendo y teniendo algunos puntos rojizos, llegando a la altura de mi antebrazo. Nunca había visto a Frank tan asustado como en ese momento, ambos entramos corriendo a la casa para encontrar a mi madre en la cocina. —

—Me imaginó que tu madre se habrá preocupado mucho. —

—Ella se había esforzado mucho por cuidar de mí ante la alergia al látex pero había olvidado desechar aquel par de guantes. Recuerdo que Frank empezó a gritarle que me estaba muriendo al entrar a la casa, por poco le provoca un ataque a mi mamá —la risa de Eddie no pudo ocultarse por más tiempo, siendo contagiosa para Waylon, quien no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada al momento.

—No puedo imaginarme a Frank preocupado por algo. Al menos no te fue tan mal, ¿te imaginas que lo hubieras descubierto con un preservativo? ¡Te hubiera explotado el pene! —

— ¡No es gracioso, no te rías! —pese al regaño, ambos no pudieron seguir reprimiendo la risa que los invadió en ese momento, intentando calmarse al poco tiempo.

—Parece que han pasado por muchas cosas ustedes dos, ¿alguna vez tuvieron alguna especie de cita doble o algo? —

—Bueno, no exactamente. Verás, estaba esta chica por la que Frank estaba vuelto loco y…—el mayor se detuvo ante la sorpresiva sensación que experimentó. La mano de Waylon había bajado repentinamente hasta llegar a la zona de su entrepierna, empezando a ajustarse para dar un lento recorrido por lo mismo, mientras la mirada del menor se mantenía siempre fija sobre los ojos contrarios. Una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad aparecía en su semblante.

— ¿Y entonces que paso, Eddie? ¿Saliste con su amiga o algo? —

—Waylon…—sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente mientras empezaba a sentir como la mano del rubio se aceleraba un poco más, manteniendo un ritmo constante en sus acciones.

— ¿Los dos salieron con la chica acaso? ¿Tuvieron una cita doble con alguna de sus amigas? —

—Sí, salí con su amiga…hm….Claire…. —

— ¿Y te besaste con ella, Eddie? ¿Metiste tu lengua en tu pequeña cita de secundaría? —la mano de Waylon empezó a ejercer más energía en sus movimientos, apretando la longitud en el proceso, sintiendo como el miembro empezaba a ponerse más duro ante su roce. Sus labios terminaron por posarse sobre la barbilla contraria, dejando suaves besos por toda la tarea, disfrutando de poder ser el responsable de tales sonidos y reacciones. — ¿Le metiste la mano en el escote durante esa noche, Eddie? —

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, cariño? —pese a querer aparentar normalidad, la voz de Eddie se notaba bastante afectada por el movimiento y la sensación. A Waylon le encantaba poder lograr aquello con cosas realmente simples, pese a ser menor en edad y complexión. Era demasiado sencillo volver a Eddie Gluskin un desastre.

—Quiero lograr que cada que tengas ese recuerdo termines por tener una erección. —La voz de Waylon intentaba ser seductora, pero la risa que brotaba de su garganta no tardó en aparecer al poco tiempo, retirando su mano en ese momento. Eddie no sabía cómo reaccionar, empezando a levantarse ligeramente para arreglar su cabello y camisa.

—No me parece gracioso esto —

— ¡Claro que lo es! Realmente es demasiado fácil. Eres demasiado fácil, Eddie. Luego dices que no eres un viejo pervertido —

— ¡No soy tan mayor! —Waylon se levantó al poco tiempo para dejar un par de besos por sus labios. Eddie intentaba calmar tanto su molestia como su ligero "problema", pasando la mano por sobre su rostro, intentando ocultar su mirada de los atentos ojos de Waylon Park, quien prácticamente se encontraba colgado de su cuello. Este chico iba a terminar por matarlo un día de estos.

—No te enojes, cariño, ¿quieres que te muestre lo que he traído de mi casa? Antes de que me violes quiero mostrarte algo lindo —Waylon se levantó a gran velocidad, empezando a rebuscar algunas cosas de su mochila. Al poco tiempo había convencido a Eddie para que apagara la televisión y moviera un poco la mesa, posicionándose ambos sobre la alfombra, uno frente a otro.

Waylon portaba en sus manos un par de discos viejos y algo parecido a un walkman pero mucho más grande y voluminoso. Colocó de forma muy delicada los discos, empezando a conectar un par de audífonos de diadema, empezando a mover ligeramente el aparato mientras se acercaba ligeramente a Eddie.

—No quiero que pienses en nada mientras escuchas esto, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que te relajes y sientas la música, que escuches la letra. Que te concentres nada más en ello…—Waylon colocó con cuidado el aparato al lado de Eddie, empezando a colocar el mismo los audífonos. Se acomodó de tal manera que quedaba relativamente cerca de Eddie. La música empezó a sonar al poco tiempo.

 _I'm closer to the Golden Dawn  
Immersed in Crowley's uniform  
Of imagery_

 _I'm living in a silent film  
Portraying  
Himmler's sacred realm  
Of dream reality_

La música era lenta y suave, al igual que la voz. Podía diferenciar el sonido de una guitarra de fondo, que mantenía un ritmo regular durante las primeras estrofas. Waylon colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Eddie, empezando a hacer que el hombre terminara por acostarse sobre el piso, cerrando los ojos en poco tiempo.

 _I'm frightened by the total goal  
Drawing to the ragged hole  
And I ain't got the power anymore  
No I ain't got the power anymore_

Eddie se concentró en esta parte en especial, no pudiendo evitar que su línea de pensamientos se desviara ligeramente. Él siempre había tenido el poder de todo, en todo momento, de cada aspecto de su vida. Pero las cosas habían cambiado ahora. Se sentía expuesto y vulnerable, pero fascinado y entusiasmado. Waylon lo había sentir de esa forma, nunca antes le había pasado algo como esto. Antes habría pensado en que era inaceptable la mayorías de las cosas que habían hecho juntos, pero ahora todo parecía tan claro en este momento.

 _I'm the twisted name  
on Garbo's eyes  
Living proof of  
Churchill's lies  
I'm destiny_

 _I'm torn between the light and dark  
Where others see their targets  
Divine symmetry_

 _Should I kiss the viper's fang  
Or herald loud the death of Man _

_I'm sinking in the quicksand of my thought  
And I ain't got the power anymore_

En poco tiempo sintió un peso extra encima de su cadera. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para notar como Waylon Park empezaba a acomodarse sobre su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por sobre su pecho. El rostro del joven era un enigma en realidad, ya que no mostraba el mismo semblante juguetón de antes. Había preocupación en su mirada, además de cierta melancolía. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de Waylon Park en ese momento?

 _Don't believe in yourself  
Don't deceive with belief  
Knowledge comes with death's release_

Waylon terminó por inclinarse completamente sobre el cuerpo de Eddie, empezando a abrazarse lentamente a su cuello. Sus labios no tardaron en unirse en un lento y marcado beso, el cual no tardo en intensificarse al poco tiempo. Las manos de Eddie subían y bajaban por sobre los costados, la espalda y los glúteos ajenos, mientras Waylon retiraba parcialmente los audífonos para dejarlos por sobre el suelo. El menor se separó apenas unos centímetros de sus labios, mirando los profundos y claros ojos que tanto odiaba y detestaba. Que tanto soñaba con mirar.

Se detestaba cada vez más al tener que admitir sinceramente sus sentimientos por Eddie, pero no podía evitarlo. El mayor era muchas cosas en una. Nunca antes había sentido que alguien le miraba y le trataba de la forma en la cual le trataba Eddie, pese a la gran cantidad de fallas y demás cosas que podría presentar en su vida, pese a su carencia de educación, pese a su situación económica, pese a todos los aspectos en los cuales eran diferente uno del otro. ¿Cómo este tipo de cosas podrían funcionar en el mundo real?

— ¿Crees que esto dure? —volvió a preguntar, mientras la canción continuaba resonando en un murmuro lejano por sobre su cabeza. Eddie subió sus poderosos brazos para atrapar y aprisionar el cuerpo de Waylon Park, sin querer soltarlo durante ese lapso. Realmente no quería soltarlo jamás.

—Sí. Yo creo que esto va a durar. ¿Quieres saber por qué lo creo? —

— ¿Por qué lo crees, Eddie? —

—Porque me gustas mucho…. —los labios de Eddie empezaron a salpicar de besos por sobre el rostro ajeno, dejando que una de sus manos permaneciera reposando sobre el cabello de Waylon, enterrando sus dedos por sobre sus hebras rubias. Él realmente quería esto. Lo ansiaba mucho en realidad.

Definir una relación nunca es fácil, pero sentía que podía dejarse llevar con la situación. Él quería dejarse llevar con Waylon, poder disfrutar y conocer cosas nuevas, poder explorar parámetros que nunca había imaginado experimentar en su pasado. Eddie sabía que ya no tenía en control de la situación y que muy probablemente ya nunca volvería a tenerlo, pero el reamente quería esto.

—Quiero perder el control junto a ti, que me digas viejo, que me hagas sentir avergonzado. Quiero que me hagas reír y hacerte reír también, que sientas la seguridad de contarme lo que te pasa. Quiero mandarte mensajes de buenos días y de buenas noches, quiero que te enfades de mis maneras tan anticuadas, que me digas lo que te apasiona, lo que te molesta…te quiero a mi lado en realidad. —

— ¿Y qué es lo que seríamos entonces, Eddie? —Waylon apenas y podía mantener la mirada en alto. Había una mezcla de sensaciones sobre la boca de su estómago que en definitiva nunca había sentido antes. No quería ni levantar la cabeza, prefiriendo esconder su rostro de Eddie por el momento. El mayor depositó un suave beso por entre cabello, sonriendo ante el gesto.

—Quiero que seas mi novio. Eso es lo que quiero. —Las palabras resonaron como un eco antes los ojos incrédulos de Waylon. ¿Esté hombre realmente disfrutaba tanto de su compañía? Todo le parecía de cierta forma irreal.

Su cabeza se levantó al poco tiempo, empezando a acercarse de forma invasiva al rostro ajeno. Eddie podía sentir el aliento de Waylon chocar contra su rostro, dejando que el menor se acomodara de mejor forma por sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Me quieres a tu lado, Eddie? Aunque sea rebelde, estúpido, inseguro… aunque sea una mierda total —

—No digas esas cosas feas, cariño. No te lastimes a ti mismo. —Eddie posó de forma muy suave una de sus manos por sobre el rostro de Waylon, removiendo parte de sus rebeldes mechones en el proceso.

Siempre consideraría adorable aquella expresión y atesoraría todos esos momentos, aun si Waylon decidiera alejarse de él en algún momento dado. Waylon no era el único con inseguridad en ese momento.

—Soy aburrido. Y mucho. A veces creo que no saldría para nada si no fuera por Frank, aunque no quiero que él se enteré de que admití eso. No logro comprender del todo por qué aceptaste salir conmigo y el cómo permitiste que me involucrada en tu vida. A veces creo que me aceptaste por sentir pena por mí. —

—No digas estupideces, Eddie —soltó repentinamente el rubio, dejando que una de sus manos se colocara sobre los labios contrarios, con una clara expresión de molestia en su semblante. Eddie se quedó en silencio al momento.

—Así que…somos un par de estúpidos enamorados, ¿eh? —

—Eso parece, cariño. —Waylon suspiró. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que significaba tener una relación seria. Pero ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Eddie parecía expectante, sosteniendo su mano al momento, empezando a acariciar sus dedos con lentitud mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Ya no había marcha atrás en ese caso.

—Entonces supongo que bien podría volverme tu novio y ver qué pasa, ver a donde llegamos. —

—Suena razonable…—Eddie tomó firmemente la cadera de Waylon, haciendo que el rubio terminara al poco tiempo bajo su cuerpo mientras empezaba a besarlo con lentitud. Waylon atinó a abrazar su cuello de forma instantánea, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la calidez y sensación del cuerpo de Eddie contra el suyo.

Ambos en definitiva habían perdido el _poder_ en ese momento.

* * *

 **Y esto me hace feliz, por que todos son felices xD.**

 **No tengo idea de donde saco tantas cosas en realidad. Espero disfruten de esto, tanto como yo lo hago :3.**


	4. Kooks

**Kooks**

* * *

El pasado de Waylon estaba lleno de momentos difíciles desde muy temprana edad. La desconfianza en sus relaciones no era de esperarse ante ese panorama, más reflexionando las cosas, su encuentro con Eddie Gluskin quizás podría traerle cierta redención.

* * *

 **De nueva cuenta volví a usar una canción de David Bowie. Shame on me!**

 **No puedo evitarlo xD el hombre tiene una canción que embonan perfectamente en muchos momentos y situaciones. Prometo que existirá más diversidad de artistas y canciones conforme avance el fic, ya que la música es un elemento muy importante dentro de esta historia.**

 **Esta semana estuvo llena de emociones por los diversos fics que sigo xD así que tenía que actualizar esta historia y tener un poco de fluff en mi vida. Pese a eso, creo que metí una situación desagradable para que todos estemos en sintonía sobre como ha sido la vida de Waylon Park hasta el momento. Este capítulo se centra principalmente en su vida antes de Eddie.**

 **La canción nuevamente corre por cuenta de David Bowie, con Kooks. Escuchen la canción mientras leen la primera parte 3 como recomendación.**

* * *

Waylon se encontraba acostado en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo en realidad, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar o como aparentar ante todos los acontecimientos que pasaban en su casa en ese momento. Había escuchado a su madre llorando desde hace días, quien intentaba con esfuerzo el sobrellevar tanto la tristeza como la crisis que empezaban a experimentar. Su padre se había ido hace días. Se había llevado todo.

El rubio se removió incómodo en su cama, desviando la mirada en otra dirección. La deuda que había dejado su padre había provocado que los del banco les diera un aviso de embargo. Tenía que dejar su casa, su cuarto. Su vida actual. Alma Park se estaba rompiendo la cabeza en saber qué hacer en esta situación. Debía encontrar un sitio donde vivir y debía encontrarlo pronto. No permitiría que su pequeño hijo sufriera situación de calle por su culpa.

Waylon solo tenía 8 años en ese entonces. Era pequeño, pero demasiado inteligente para su edad. Alma se había encargado de no sólo nutrir su cuerpo con alimentos o cubrir sus necesidades básicas primaria, también había nutrido su mente de diversas maneras. Le había fomentado la lectura y la creatividad y, a como miraba las cosas, le había heredado su carácter y mentalidad, siempre abierta y receptiva a nuevas experiencias.

El pequeño Waylon intentaba no llorar. Solía aparentar dureza y fuerza desde entonces, todo lo que hacía era para que su madre no se preocupara más. Suficientes problemas tenía ya como para volverse una carga ante su madre, quien hacía un esfuerzo monumental durante esa semana para poder conseguir dinero o algún lugar por los alrededores. Alma ignoraba que Waylon estaba al tanto de la situación. Había leído las cartas del banco, había investigado lo que significaba aquellos términos. Ambos estaban en situación de calle.

La puerta de su cuarto fue abierta y para su sorpresa, su madre entró a la habitación sonriendo, con guitarra en mano, mientras acomodaba su cabello lentamente tras su espalda. Waylon nunca se había sentido tan confundido.

— ¿Qué sucede, mamá? —le preguntó con duda mientras se tallaba los ojos con pereza. Su madre siempre resultaba como una especie de visión. Una cascada de largo cabello dorado caía por su espalda, mientras algunos mechones enmarcaban su bello rostro. El parecido entre ambos era evidente, siendo de cabello rubio cenizo, rostros suaves y claros ojos.

Cuando era más pequeño, su madre lo había vestido con diferentes batas de colores y demás indumentaria que no parecía tener un "género" muy evidente. Durante esta etapa, la mayoría de sus amistades habían confundido a Waylon con una niña.

Después de unos minutos, su madre había acomodado la guitarra entre sus brazo, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Waylon se quedó mirándola como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. No creía que pudiera existir cosa más perfecta o bella que su madre, quien siempre había luchado por sus sueños y por compartir su visión del mundo con su hijo. No era una mujer para nada convencional, cosa que Waylon había agradecido con el paso de los años.

 _Will you stay in our Lovers' Story  
if you stay you won't be sorry  
'Cause we believe in you_

La voz de su madre había empezado a resonar en la habitación con las primeras líneas de la canción. La guitarra no había sido tocada todavía, más los dedos de Alma no tardaron en posicionarse en cada cuerda.

Los ojos de Waylon se abrieron impresionados, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Había reconocido la canción al apenas oír las primeras palabras, siendo uno de los discos favoritos de Alma, quien ponía la música durante todo el día entero mientras se dedicaba a sus diversas tareas dentro de la casa. Su corazón daba un vuelco al momento ante la imagen de su madre, quien sonreía pese al sentimiento de derrota y tristeza, pese a las adversidades venideras.

 _Soon you'll grow so take a chance  
with a couple of Kooks  
Hung up on romancing_

La voz y actitud de su madre eran una de las cosas más notables que había visto. Alma Park siempre había sido una idealista y una soñadora. No eran una familia para nada convencional, ya que Alma siempre fue una activista que luchaba por diferentes causas sociales, estando dispuesta a arriesgar en muchos casos su integridad física por esas causas.

 _We bought a lot of things to keep you warm and dry  
And a funny old crib on which the paint won't dry  
I bought you a pair of shoes  
A trumpet you can blow and a book of rules  
On what to say to people when they pick on you  
'Cause if you stay with us you're gonna be pretty Kookie too_

Waylon sentía que en cualquier momento podría llorar. A partir de hoy, las cosas cambiarían radicalmente en sus vidas, pero sabría que estarían bien.. Waylon estaría bien siempre que estuviera cerca de Alma. Su madre era de carácter fuerte, pero gentil y suave, entregada y amorosa ante los demás y especialmente atenta ante su hijo.

Siempre le había dicho a Waylon que era la luz de sus ojos. Le había dicho que fuera un espíritu libre, que persiguiera sus sueños, que nunca se rindiera en ningún momento. Alma le había dicho a muy corta edad que no importara lo que pasara en el futuro, lo que quisiera hacer o no hacer o el tipo de decisiones que tomara, para ella Waylon siempre sería su orgullo y uno de sus mayores logros.

 _Will you stay in our Lovers' Story if you stay you won't be sorry  
'Cause we believe in you soon you'll grow so take a chance  
With a couple of Kooks  
hung up on romancing…_

Este era uno de los recuerdos que Waylon más preservaba. Su madre siempre le había dicho que creía en él, sin importar lo que hiciera o donde estuviera. Había tomado muchas decisiones desde muy temprana edad, cosas como dejar la escuela para trabajar en algún momento dado, en un intento desesperado por ayudar con las cuentas y poder sobrellevar la situación que tenían con sus problemas financieros. Alma había sido _madre y padre_ desde ese día.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Waylon nunca había visto a su padre como tal, sino como únicamente un ente aislado que vivía en la misma casa que ellos, no sabiendo en realidad como involucrarse realmente de forma emocional con él. No había nada que compartirle en realidad, no había nada que decirle al llegar de la escuela.

Él nunca había estado presente en ninguna de los días importantes de Waylon, siendo su madre quien se preocupaba enteramente por su existencia. Se sentía invisible ante su padre, volviéndolo invisible en poco tiempo para sí mismo.

Alma había insistido en que se preocupara más por su hijo, pero todos los intentos eran inútiles de conseguir. Todo había culminado en aquella mañana, cuando la joven mujer había entrado en la cocina y había descubierto la cara sobre el comedor. No quedaba nada de sus ahorros, incluso algunas cosas de la casa habían sido robadas. Waylon había llegado de la escuela para descubrir que tanto la televisión como algunos otros objetos habían sido robados, encontrando a su madre con la mirada vidriosa fija en la nada.

Ambos no se habían casado, al menos no de una forma convencional. Una pequeña y muy liberal ceremonia se había llevado en los jardines de algún lugar de California, en donde ambos habían dicho sus votos de amor eterno ante la atónita y atenta mirada de sus amistades. No había muchos detalles o fotografías al respecto, pero si conocía a su madre, la joven mujer seguramente dijo sus votos ante el poder y la sabiduría de la naturaleza misma.

Alma Park no creía en instituciones o cualquier ley que el hombre hubiera impuesto. No era que no estuviera de acuerdo, ya que respetaba enteramente a quienes tomaran la decisión de contraer matrimonio de manera formal y establecida, pero en lo particular no se sentía como ese tipo de personas convencionales, creyendo que no necesitaba un papel para confirmación de su entrega y amor.

Cuando se juntó con Gerard, Alma se encontraba en su segundo mes de embarazo, estando muy ilusionada de tener una pequeña pero modesta casa, llena de flores, con un enorme jardín en donde pudiera cosechar incluso su propia comida, anhelando la idea de vivir con su familia y envejecer al lado del amor de su vida. Que equivocada estaba.

Gerard nunca fue la persona que se imaginó. Los problemas financieros empezaron a surgir al apenas establecerse en la casa, creyendo que su esposo era precisamente la razón por la cual se negocio no prosperaba en absoluto, confirmando con el pasar tiempo que no sólo había hipotecado la casa, sino que había vaciado por completo todos los ahorros e inversiones que con esfuerzo había adquirido. Estaban en la bancarrota total.

A sus 18 años, Waylon había experimentado hambre e infortunios. En más de una ocasiones tuvo que pasar alguna noche en las calles, en la espera de que la situación cambiara para ambos, mientras una desesperada Alma intentaba proteger a su hijo del mundo real. Waylon había abandonado la escuela desde los 14 años, empezando a trabajar por su cuenta, ya sea vendiendo cosas, ayudando a empacar mercancía en los supermercados, repartiendo en periódico o cortando el césped para sus antiguos vecinos en su viejo hogar, siempre intentando ser más una ayuda que una carga.

Alma se había arrepentido profundamente de todas las decisiones que en su juventud había tomado, sobre todo ante las decisiones tan maduras de Waylon, que sobreponía la seguridad de su pequeña familia ante todo. Alma nunca se perdonaría por el hecho de que Waylon tuvo que abandonar la escuela, o por en las múltiples ocasiones en donde habían tenido que dormir en un albergue ante la esperar de una oportunidad de trabajo.

La casa que tenían era rentada, siendo sumamente barata y estando en condiciones deplorables. Era mejor que no tener nada, pensaron. Waylon pasó de ser el chico que empacaba las cosas a ser el cajero del pequeño supermercado, agradeciendo la amabilidad de contratarlo, conociendo previamente la situación que experimentaban en casa. Llevaba tiempo trabajando en las mañanas, por lo que siempre procuraba llegar temprano y no faltar casi nunca, no permitiéndose el lujo de perder ese sustento para pagar las deudas o llevar comida a la mesa.

Durante las etapas más duras y difíciles, Miles siempre había estado para él. Lo había apoyado de diversas formas, intentando animarlo, ofreciéndole su casa para dormir en más de una ocasión, llevando incluso comida a su casa, siempre atento ante la necesidad que pudiera tener su amigo. Waylon sentía que tenía una enorme deuda ante el castaño, no sabiendo muy bien el cómo corresponder ante tantas atenciones y preocupaciones. No creía que en el mundo pudiera existir gente que estuviera dispuesta a ayudar.

Por el contrario, Waylon había encontrado las dos caras de la moneda. Miles le había dicho en más de una ocasión que su apariencia atraía a las personas equivocadas, entendiendo en poco tiempo el motivo de esas palabras. Waylon podría asegurar que la mayoría de sus potenciales "parejas" lo buscaban únicamente por querer acostarse con él, empezando a pensar de alguna u otra manera que está era la única forma de relacionarse con las personas.

Había descubierto desde muy temprana edad que su preferencia sexual eran enteramente los chicos, teniendo alguno que otro desliz de vez en cuando con alguna de sus conocidas durante alguna fiesta. La vibra que transmitía Waylon al moverse por este tipo de ambientes le había ocasionado un montón de propuestas indecorosas que, en algunos casos, eran aceptadas sin tapujos, empezando a ver la sexualidad como un elemento que podría traerle ventajas y facilidades en la vida.

La culminación de todos estos comportamientos sucedió al tener su primer encuentro con Jeremy Blaire. El mayor había conocido a Waylon al ir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado donde trabajaba, encontrado curioso el tipo de finta y postura despreocupada que mostraba el rubio al atenderle.

Jeremy depositó distraídamente un par de botellas y unas cuantas cosas más en la banda de la cada mientras mantenía una conversación en su celular. Al poco tiempo, escuchando la voz de Waylon al cobrarle, su atención se dirigió por completo en la expresión y mirada del muchacho frente a si, sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa al momento ante la mirada del rubio.

Durante esa vez, el posterior encuentro en el estacionamiento fue inesperado para Waylon, notando como el auto de Jeremy se interponía entre él y la calle.

—Buenas tardes —comentó Jeremy con una sonrisa en el rostro al apenas bajar la ventana del auto en ese momento. La mirada de Waylon se mantenía inexpresiva, empezando a entrecerrar los ojos ligeramente. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

—Me llamo Waylon. Waylon Park. —Fue lo único mencionado por el menor, quien acomodaba lentamente su mochila sobre su hombro.

—Yo me llamo Jeremy Blaire, es un gusto conocerte…Park. Algunos de mis socios y yo tendremos una pequeña reunión esta noche, ¿te interesa ir? —

—Suena bien. ¿Pero por qué tu interés en el joven del supermercado? ¿Acaso no tienes a alguien más a quien invitar? —

—No sé si estés consciente de que tu apariencia es bastante llamativa, incluso atractiva podría considerarse. Creo que será _divertido_ ver qué pasará con este posible encuentro, ¿no te parece, Park? —la mención de su apellido fue en un tono diferente, haciendo sentir un tanto incomodo a Waylon.

Jeremy le entregó una tarjeta con su número de teléfono y con indicaciones para que asistiera a la reunión con los socios. Todo tenía un aire de formalidad en cuanto a las interacciones, como si estuvieran tratando una especie de negocio.

Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, Jeremy era muy atractivo a su manera. Tenía ese aire corporativo que no podía ignorar, como si el hombre realmente pudiera comprar el mundo entero. Su cabello era de un castaño oscuro y sus ojos de un tono intermedio entre azul y verde, poseyendo una mirada bastante fuerte y autoritaria.

A Waylon no le gustó para nada la forma en la cual Jeremy le miraba, como si inspeccionara algo en su apariencia y forma de vestir, además de claro, mirar su cuerpo con insistencia. No sabía porque había accedido e ido entonces a la reunión, porque había tolerado la actitud de Jeremy durante esa noche y porque había aceptado el volver durante el siguiente viernes y durante los días posteriores a ese encuentro. Waylon no sabía exactamente a que se debía aquello.

Las consecuentes salidas y encuentros que había tenido siempre adquirían una marcada tendencia a la dominación y la superioridad, creyéndose en muchos casos como si fuera una especie de objeto para Blaire, algo que podía tener y desechar cuando quisiera, pasando por alto muchos de sus comentarios hirientes sobre su situación económica.

 _Eres lo mejor de lo peor._ Esta era una de las frases que más le mencionaba Jeremy a Waylon. Había referencia a que el joven había crecido entre la mierda y sin embargo se las había arreglado para resaltar, para ser cautivador, llamativo y sobre todo muy atractivo, habiendo capturado la atención del mismo Jeremy con apenas un mísero encuentro en una tienda barata, sin haber tenido la previa intención de haberlo planeado. A veces el destino y la vida traía cosas realmente desagradables consigo, como ese encuentro.

A Miles le molestaba de sobremanera que Waylon se viera involucrado en esas cosas, más aún al conocer el carácter y actitud desafiante de su amigo, sin poder entender por qué le permitía tantas cosas sin respingar.

Le resultaba increíble que Waylon se mostrara tan sumiso ante las diferentes actitudes de Blaire, siendo completamente irracional ante las ideas y carácter que el rubio había mostrado anteriormente ante otros hombres. Waylon nunca había permitido que nadie le hiciera sentir menos.

—Tengo que poner el pan en la mesa de alguna forma, Miles…mi madre necesita que la apoye —era la única respuesta que recibió el castaño en cierta ocasión, cuando Waylon le hablo abiertamente de la especie de "trato" que Jeremy y Waylon habían hecho. Su amigo prácticamente se estaba vendiendo a Jeremy, quien le daba con regularidad dinero para pagar las cuentas y comprar diferentes cosas que necesitaba para la casa.

—No deberías hacer esto. Si necesitas dinero lo conseguiremos de otra forma Way, por favor…esto no es para nada sano. Deja de ver a Jeremy —la respuesta de Waylon tardo más en contestar en esta ocasión. Su mirada estaba baja, sintiendo repulsión por lo bajo que había caído. No había una respuesta razonable a las acusaciones y comentarios recibidos.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar…—Waylon salió disparado hacía la calle ante la atónita y preocupada mirada de Miles. Tenía una salida programada con Jeremy esa noche, quien con mucha insistencia le había pedido que se vieran cerca de la zona de clubs nocturnos y antros. Waylon detestaba esos lugares.

Jeremy tenía esa cara de imbécil prepotente que ponía siempre que miraba a Waylon. Realmente lo detestaba, pese a ser atractivo, joven y exitoso. Su actitud de mierda era la razón suficiente para darse a odiar, permaneciendo a su lado únicamente por la necesidad de querer tener un par de dólares extra. La mirada de Jeremy se alzó de su celular por un momento al notar la presencia de Waylon en el lugar, acompañada de una sonrisa de medio lado. Waylon se sentía asqueado con solo ver aquello, limitándose a quedarse callado por un momento, sintiendo como en poco tiempo la mano de Jeremy se deslizaba por sobre su cintura.

—Luces bien esta noche, Park. Haces lo mejor posible con tan poco. —Las manos de Jeremy parecían nunca estar quietas cuando se trataba de Waylon. Era a veces demasiado cínicos en sus interacciones en público, empezando a acariciar y tocar de muchas formas que en definitiva no deberían ser vistas en público. A Waylon realmente le importaba poco aquello, pero le gustaría no tener encima a Jeremy en todo momento.

—Si, como tú digas. No me gustan estos sitios, Blaire, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? —la mano de Jeremy se había ajustado más en torno a la espalda de Waylon, apretando ligeramente sobre su cadera. Algo en este movimiento había causado una sensación extraña en Waylon, como si necesitara tener cautela con esta situación. Siempre se arrepentiría de no hacerle caso a sus instintos.

—Porque a mí me gusta este tipo de sitios y quiero que estés aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora se un buen chico y mantén tu boca cerrada. —Waylon rodo los ojos, asintiendo. Ambos terminaron por pasar, siendo seguidos de cerca por todos aquellos hombres que eran "socios" de Jeremy, quienes resultaban ser personas casi inexistentes ante los ojos del rubio. Ninguno de ellos tenía voz ni voy realmente frente a Blaire, limitándose a asentir y reír ante sus estúpidos comentarios en todo momento. Waylon nunca reía ante ello.

—Vamos a bailar —había dicho Jeremy mientras tomaba la mano de Waylon, jalándolo prácticamente a la pista de baile. El mayor siempre habría dicho que su ropa era mierda, pero le gustaba presumir ante el resto que incluso él podría "conquistar" a una persona como Waylon, ante su juventud y apariencia. Siempre había pensado que era como una especie de trofeo para Jeremy, algo que quería mostrar y a su vez desechar. Era una relación sumamente extraña.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar, Park? —

—Una cerveza estaría bien, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar. No quiero tomar mucho esta noche. —

—Siempre te tienes que hacer el responsable, ¿no es así, Park? —

—Y tú siempre te sientes que hacer el importante…—Jeremy compró un par de cervezas a Waylon mientras ambos no dejaban de bailar y convivir durante el resto de la noche con los amigos de Jeremy, siendo más una obligación para Waylon que otra cosa.

En algún lapso de la noche sabía que alguno de esos socios había colocado algo en la bebida de Waylon, dándose cuenta ya muy tarde, mientras sentía su cuerpo desplomarse sobre el asiento de uno de los sofás, escuchando la risa de Blaire de fondo mientras terminaba por perder la consciencia. Cuando despertó, Waylon sentía como si su cuerpo saliera de un estado de entumecimiento, abriendo lentamente los ojos mientras intentaba disipar el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a golpearlo al momento.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, notando como la luz se filtraba lentamente por la ventana, levantándose lentamente para darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba adolorido, se encontraba desnudo y únicamente lo cubría una fina sabana color vino que yacía sobre sus partes íntimas. Jeremy Blaire se encontraba sentando en un sofá, justo frente a él, portando un cigarro entre los dedos. La sonrisa petulante y la mirada del mayor se quedarían impregnadas en sus recuerdos por siempre.

—Buenos días, Park. ¿Qué tal tu noche? —

—Qué demonios hiciste… —la voz de Waylon sonaba de forma baja y forzada, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo formular palabra alguna. Su garganta se sentía irritada. A duras penas podía sentarse. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo hubiera sido sometido de alguna manera, provocando que su semblante mostrara el dolor que experimentaba en ese momento.

Jeremy parecía de lo más divertido con aquello, sin poder contener la pequeña risa que brotaba de sus labios. Waylon sentía como la rabia y la impotencia aparecía de un momento a otro.

—Solo nos divertimos, Park. No creí que te fuera a molestar tanto. Siempre dices que quieres intentar cosas distintas todo el tiempo.

—Me drogaste…pusiste algo en lo que tomaba… ¿por qué? —

—Estabas seguro de que no ibas a estar dispuesto a colaborar con todas las actividades que tuvimos en la noche, Park. A veces puede ser muy molesta tu actitud. No pensaba tolerar más tu manera tan desafiante y condescendiente de hablarme... —Jeremy se puso de pie, empezando a caminar hasta quedar frente a frente a Waylon, empezando a tirar algunas cenizas y humo sobre su cuerpo.

Su camisa estaba desarreglada y abierta, olía a cigarros, a licor. Waylon sentía que en cualquier momento podría vomitar con aquella visión y olor, más aun con la idea de lo que posiblemente pudo haber pasado durante la noche. Jeremy saco de entre su saco un fajo de billetes de un tamaño considerable, aventándolo sobre el regazo del rubio, quien hacía un verdadero esfuerzo por mantenerse sentado, afilando la mirada en dirección a los ojos contrarios.

—Me das asco, Jeremy. Me das mucho asco. —La bofetada de que fue dada sobre su mejilla le tomó desprevenido, dejando un rastro rojizo en la misma, extendiéndose lentamente ante el dolor y el ardor, ante la impotencia. Jeremy parecía mantener en semblante autoritario, alzando una ceja antes de tomar la barbilla de Waylon, obligando a que el joven alzara la mirada en su dirección.

—Será mejor que mantengas esa bonita boca cerrada, Park. Siempre tienes que arruinar todo con tus palabras y tu actitud. ¿Acaso no sabes guardar silencio y obedecer como te lo indico? Toma el dinero y sal de aquí, como la pequeña puta que eres. —A Waylon no le tenía que repetir dos veces esas palabras. Sintió asco de sí mismo por aceptar el dinero, más no podía dejar pasar aquello, por más mal que se sintiera, por más podrido que estuviera. Necesitaban pagar la renta.

Resultó que tomar su ropa y cambiarse fue una de las tareas más complicada que había hecho. ¿Qué tantas cosas le hizo Blaire durante la noche? El dolor era demasiado agudo, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, pero su andar al salir de la habitación de hotel fue acelerado y rápido.

Esperaba que no hubiera fotos al respecto o alguna especie de grabación sobre la noche, no porque le importara que las personas vieran aquello, sino por la idea de asco que sentiría al ser testigo de todas aquellas acciones, estando seguro de que más de dos o tres personas habían sido participe de ese encuentro. Cuanta clase tenía Blaire para eso.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había llegado hasta la casa de Miles, casi desplomándose en su entrada ante la atónita y preocupada mirada del castaño, quien le ayudaba en poco tiempo a subir a su habitación. Necesitaba un baño, necesitaría muchos años después de aquello.

— ¡Qué demonios te paso, Waylon! —

—Jeremy Blaire fue lo que pasó…—

El rubio había terminado por acomodarse sobre la cama de Miles después de bañarse y cambiarse con su ropa, mientras este se sentaba muy cerca del borde. Había enojo y molestia en su semblante, además de preocupación por Waylon. Nunca le había ocurrido algo así antes. Waylon se miraba realmente mal.

Quien sabría cuántas cosas habrían puesto en su bebida y que tantas cosas habrían hecho en su estado de inconsciencia. Había impotencia en el semblante de Miles, quien siempre se había sentido enojado por situaciones en donde las personas como Jeremy se salían con las suyas en todo momento. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Waylon.

—Tienes que decirle a alguien, Waylon, esto no está para nada bien. Fue sin consentimiento. —

— ¿Y qué les voy a decir, Miles? Quizás les diga cuando tomé el dinero o mejor les diga cuando acepte abiertamente que nuestras interacciones sexuales fueran vistas como un negocio. ¿Quién va a escuchar, además? ¿Crees que harán algo? El tipo es dueño de media ciudad. Estoy seguro de que nada lograría si dijera algo. No importara. —

— ¡Como que no importara! Es prácticamente violación, Waylon, claro que importa. Luchamos por estas cosas, queremos cambiar este tipo de injusticias, ¿Cómo te puedes quedar así, sin hacer nada? —

—No diré nada, no diremos nada, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero…hablar más del tema. Ya no quiero volver a verlo más tampoco.

— ¿Y crees que él permitirá que simplemente desaparezcas de su vista, así como si nada? —

—Tendrá que hacerse a la idea entonces…—y así lo había hecho. Después de ese día, las interacciones entre ambos fueron nulas. Waylon no quería volver a ver a Jeremy y se lo había dejado muy en claro en sus actitudes y diferentes tratos. No había accedido a ir nuevamente a sus reuniones, citas, salidas…o lo que fuera aquello que ambos hacían con regularidad.

Waylon había ido al doctor un par de veces después de eso, queriendo estar seguro de que ninguna enfermedad de carácter sexual le había sido contagiada. No había ningún riesgo, por suerte. Agradecía estar sano y agradecía que las secuelas de aquel encuentro se hubieran disipado con el pasar de los días. Blaire no parecía especialmente contento de haber perdido a su juguete personal, pero había dejado pasar aquello al encontrar cosas más interesantes en las cuales preocuparse. Waylon había sido una divertida experiencia, pero ambos sabían que la naturaleza de su relación era de carácter pasajero. Jeremy necesitaba algo mejor y Waylon necesitaba dejar de sentirse como un objeto.

Había permanecido enterrado todos estos recuerdos en su mente desde hace tiempo, no queriendo revivir parte de ese pasado "amoroso", si es que podría considerarlo como tal. Waylon nunca había estado verdaderamente enamorado de alguien. Todo era pasajero en la vida, así que las relaciones también lo era. Waylon había aprendido que si se mantenía aprensado mucho a algo, tarde o temprano las cosas terminarían fallando de alguna u otra forma. No podía contar con nadie que no fuera su familia, siendo limitado sus parámetros únicamente para Miles y para su madre. El resto de las personas bien podrían irse y poco importaría si lo hicieran, o al menos eso había pensado hasta el momento.

Por eso había sido tan sorpresiva la pronta llegada de Eddie Gluskin a su vida.

Waylon nunca se había considerado una persona romántica o amorosa, por lo que le resultaba muy extraño que el mayor siempre mostrara esa genuina preocupación e interés en todo lo que rodeaba su entorno. ¿Qué acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo libre? La idea de gustarle a alguien de manera romántica le era casi irreal. Waylon siempre había considerado que las personas nunca podrían tomarlo en serio en ningún sentido, intentando permanecer siempre apartado de ese tipo de situaciones. Había habido otros en el pasado, gente que había intentado tener una relación con Waylon, pero ninguno había sido completamente sincera. La única persona que se había fijado en él de una forma sentimental y sana había sido Lisa, lamentando tener que rechazarla ante su desinterés amoroso con las mujeres.

Con Eddie las cosas se sentían completamente distintas. Quién lo diría, Waylon había aprendido a relajarse y dejarse llevar de una forma que nunca antes había conseguido. Su vida era una constante en excesos y diferentes actitudes que rayaban en la autodestrucción, pero con la llegada de este extraño y formal hombre, Waylon no tenía le necesidad de correr esos riesgos triviales nuevamente. Se sentía estúpido en admitir que Eddie había logrado romper aquellos parámetros que juro nunca rebasar en cuanto a acercarse a alguien, en cuanto a darse una oportunidad. En cuanto a relajarse con alguien.

Waylon nunca se imaginó que pasaría un viernes por la noche en la casa de alguien, viendo películas y estando cómodamente acomodado, incluso protegido entre un par de fuertes brazos. Tampoco creyó que llegaría un punto de querer llevar a alguien a casa para que su padre pudiera conocer a esa persona. Ir a pasear y relajarse con Eddie era algo sumamente extraño para su persona.

Le había dicho a Miles al día siguiente, siendo recibido casi como si llegar de la guerra ante semejantes palabras para el castaño. Siempre le había dicho que buscara a alguien que lo tratara bien y con respeto, siendo bastante insistente en cuanto a las relaciones personas que había tenido Waylon hasta el momento.

Sus amigos estaban mucho más preocupados de sus relaciones de lo que Waylon había estado realmente durante toda su vida. Miles también habían sido extraños en ese sentido. Parecía que los excesos eran una parte importante en su unión, pero Miles había tenido un cambio radical desde el momento en que Chris Walker había llegado a su vida.

" _Quiero ser una mejor persona, Waylon. Quiero ser una mejor persona para Chris. Es una de las mejores personas que conozco, quiero ser mejor para él"_ le comentó Miles en un momento dado, no siendo entendido por Waylon en ese momento. Chris y Miles no eran nada más que conocidos. Nunca habían podido hablar mucho, más por las ocupaciones de Chris que por otra cosa en realidad. Waylon no había comprendido del todo porque Miles quería cambiar por alguien que apenas conocía, pero había respetado la decisión de Miles, siendo un comportamiento bastante sano.

No era como si hubiera dejado del todo el salir o el tomar, seguía fumando y mantenía su actitud enérgica en todo momento, pero ahora se ponía a reflexionar antes de hacer las cosas, además de rechazar abiertamente varias invitaciones de gente desconocida al momento de buscarlo únicamente para algo sexual.

Ahora lo entendía perfectamente. Waylon no quería volver a todos esos aspectos extraños en su vida. Tenía 18 años apenas y se sentía bastante cansado de todo eso. Tomar el ritmo tranquilo de Eddie era de cierta forma reconfortante. Quizás había llegado en un buen momento a su vida. Quizás las ese encuentro había sido verdaderamente afortunado en realidad.

Eddie y Waylon se quedaron parados por un largo momento frente a la puerta. Eddie parecía sostener con más fuerza la mano de Waylon, sintiendo la tensión sobre su cuerpo mientras se debatía por continuar con aquel plan o simplemente dar media vuelta y alejarse cuanto antes. Waylon parecía darse cuenta de todos los diferentes estados de ánimo que Eddie pasaba, logrando acercarse y hacer que Eddie terminara por inclinarse ligeramente, dejando un par de besos sobre sus labios.

— ¿Quieres continuar con esto? —menciono de forma baja, empezando a hacer un ligero masaje sobre los enormes hombros de su novio. La palabra _novio_ resonaba de forma graciosa en su cabeza, sin poder evitar sonreír al pensar en el concepto de tener a alguien como Eddie a su lado, siendo su pareja, pese a todas las estadísticas en contra.

—Sí, sí quiero continuar. Solo estoy un poco nervioso por este encuentro. —

—Si no quieres continuar con esto, _cariño,_ entenderé perfectamente. Quizás podamos ir a tu casa y hacer algo divertido —Waylon guiñó el ojo al decir esto. La oferta era tentadora, así como todo lo que rodeaba a Waylon ante Eddie, pero había hecho un compromiso y debía cumplirlo. La formalidad siempre se daba lugar en cada aspecto al dar su palabra ante esto.

Tomó firmemente la mano de Waylon mientras empezaban a avanzar a paso firma hacía la puerta, abriéndola al momento. Waylon estaba usando de todo su autocontrol para mantener su risa apagada, ya que le resultaba bastante divertida la forma en la cual Eddie se mostraba tan nervioso por algo así. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba que estaba a punto de presentar a Waylon ante la Reina misma con semejante semblante solemne en su rostro, cuando se trataba de una situación completamente opuesta a ello.

— ¡Eddie-boy! Qué bueno que ya llegaste al fin —comentó la ruidosa y estruendosa voz de Frank Manera al ver a su amigo entrar, mostrando una sonrisa amplia al darse cuenta de que esta vez Eddie venía acompañado.

Tanto Billy como Chris Walker se quedaron muy atentos a él como Eddie sostenía la mano de Waylon y lo mantenía siempre cerca de su cuerpo, como si quisiera darle seguridad al menor. Era evidente que era el mismo Eddie quien necesitaba esa seguridad, ya que su semblante tenía esa extraña expresión que siempre mostraba al momento de sentirse juzgado, como si estuviera a punto de cometer alguna especie de locura. Era bastante divertido, ya que las cosas que Eddie consideraba como "peligrosas" siempre eran mínimas realmente, cosas tan simples como comprar cigarros o cerveza, viéndose como el más responsable del grupo ante su apariencia formal y su manera de comportarse ante el mundo.

—Frank, Chris, Billy…quiero presentarles a alguien especial —había dicho con la voz más potente y formal que encontró entre su repertorio de voces potentes y formales, siendo seguido de cerca por un Waylon que mostraba una actitud amigable y un semblante relajado, sonriendo mientras terminaba por aferrarse al costado de Eddie con un abrazo.

—Chicos, este es Waylon Park, mi novio. Waylon Park, estos son los chicos. —Una risa aguda salió de los labios de Frank Manera, quien tomó una fotografía al momento, antes de acercarse a Waylon de forma repentina, jalando ligeramente su brazo ante la atónita mirada de Eddie, notando como Frank terminaba por abrazar al joven por los hombros, colocando un sombrero sobre su cabeza. Waylon no podía dejar de reír.

— ¡Ya era hora de que nos lo trajeras! Estaba casando de espiarlos en sus salidas, ¡vaya, que buena captura tuviste, Eddie! Bienvenido a la pandilla, Waylon —tanto Billy como Chris parecían igual de contentos, sin poder contener la risa que invadía el ambiente.

Pese a su preocupación inicial, Eddie se quedó bastante tranquilo de que sus amigos tomaran a bien que llevara a Waylon y lo presentara, ya formalmente, como su pareja.

Aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente, estaba muy feliz de que sus amigos sintieran empatía o alegría por sus parejas, no siendo un hombre de muchas relaciones. Siempre pensó que era importante tener un equilibrio entre ambas partes.

— Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con espiar? —

— ¡Tenemos que celebrar! ¿Qué quiere tomar mi nuevo muchacho? ¿Una cerveza, vodka? ¡Pide lo que quieras! Aquí ninguna regla posibles. —

— ¡No empieces, Frank! Si sigues con estas cosas, no volveré a traerlo contigo — menciono Eddie, quien volvió a centrar su atención en la situación que estaba pasando frente a sí. Su novio había sido desprendido prácticamente de sus manos por el propio Frank.

Todos los demás reían mientras empezaban a festejar. Billy nunca hablaba, o eso parecía, por lo que una señal de pulgar arriba fue dada al acercarse a Waylon, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Por su parte, Chris le dio un abrazo bastante cálido al rubio al acercarse y felicitarlo por consolidar al fin una relación con Eddie. Eso se lo tendría que presumir a Miles definitivamente. Todos habían estado siguiéndoles la pista en realidad, estando realmente contentos de poder notar como ambos se daban una nueva oportunidad.

Era extraña la situación, extraña en un buen sentido, ya que ambos eran muy diferentes entre sí, teniendo formas diferentes de vestirse, de actuar y de comportarse, pero siendo bastante interesante como habían logrado congeniar pese a ello.

Tal vez eran unos idiotas, unos inadaptados y en definitiva eran bastante excéntricos en sus formas de vida, pero para Eddie, era bastante significativo este encuentro. Waylon parecía relajado y genuinamente contento mientras conversaba con Chris, quien le mencionaba que Billy no era realmente mudo, pero prefería mantenerse sumamente reservado en cuanto a sus interacciones verbales, optando todos por comunicarse con él mediante esa forma y aprendido a aceptar la decisión de su silencio. De entre todos, Frank siempre había resultado el más extraño y ruidoso del grupo.

Su estilo de vida era acelerado, estando siempre en diferentes eventos, armando conciertos, celebraciones y demás cosas, orillando a sus amigos para que participaran en sus actividades, sin importarle nada realmente. Nunca acepta un no por respuesta y era demasiado terco cuando tomaba una decisión, resultado casi infantil ante los ojos de Eddie, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, Eddie-boy. —

—No te iba a agradecer nada —comentó Eddie, quien sostenía una cerveza en el momento, notando como Frank terminaba por darle un par de palmadas en la espalda, sonriendo ampliamente mientras ocultaba sus ojos con sus lente oscuros.

—Yo fui quien te ayudo a capturar a esta más que perfecta conquista, Ed, es totalmente mí responsabilidad esta unión. Es una de las mejores cosas que he hecho, deberías estar muy feliz de tener un amigo como yo. —

—No hiciste nada en realidad, me dejaste en el bar y te fuiste con aquella mujer desconocida. Me dejaste toda la noche solo en realidad…—

—De nada Eddie, en serio que no tienes que decir nada. Ya sé que me amas, no tienes que llorar, ¿quieres una servilleta o algo? —Frank parecía nunca escuchar realmente, siendo algo muy suyo. Eddie únicamente rodo los ojos, buscando poco después con la mirada a su pareja.

Waylon parecía tan contento, desenvolviéndose naturalmente en este tipo de ambientes. Eddie sentía como una sensación cálida se extendía por su pecho ante aquella visión del rubio riendo, disfrutando, estando cómodo en esta situación. Siempre recordaría el momento justo en que Waylon giró su rostro en su dirección, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, guiñando un ojo entes de acercase nuevamente al teclado de Billy, quien le mostraba un par de acordes básicos para que tocara en el instrumento. La sonrisa en los labios de Eddie se extendió al darse cuenta de aquel gesto, no pudiendo evitar sentirse enternecido por aquello.

—Está bien, tú ganas esta vez. Cosas buenas salen cuando te dejas llevar de vez en cuando. —Había dicho Eddie. No era para nada normal que le diera la razón a Frank en un momento dado, pero en esta ocasión sentía como si en realidad hubiera sido algo adecuado de decir.

—Es realmente lindo. Tiene estilo y su personalidad es animada. Sinceramente fue una muy buena captura, Eddie. ¿Te sientes contento ahora? —

—Nunca me había sentido así, Frank. Estoy feliz, en serio que…estoy feliz. —Las palabras no parecían ser suficientes en ese momento. Sentía una calidez que se extendía cada vez más. Waylon lo llenaba de ese sentimiento que creía que no podría sentir tan fácilmente. Eddie era una persona fría en ocasiones, ya que nunca había encontrado a alguien que realmente pudiera hacerlo sentir bien en cuanto a relaciones amorosas se trataban.

—Entonces… ¿podrías decir otra vez que yo tengo razón en todo? —

—No exageres. Nada más tuviste razón esta vez, de acuerdo. Incluso hasta ese bar destruido y sucio tiene mejor aspecto ahora. —

—Tú lo has dicho mejor que yo, Eddie-boy. —

El resto de la reunión continuo con el mismo ritmo. Waylon había terminado por acomodarse justo al lado de Eddie, estando ambos en un sofá, un poco apartado de la multitud. Frank les había dicho que no terminaran por tener sexo en ese lugar, siendo fulminado por la mirada de Eddie, quien había tenido la necesidad de convivir con su novio por un lapso en esa noche. Sus amigos prácticamente se lo habían robado.

Waylon parecía un poco cansado, pero mantenía el mismo ánimo. Terminó por apoyar su cabeza sobre el amplio pecho de Eddie, siendo en poco tiempo uno de sus lugares favoritos para descansar. Las manos de Eddie empezaban a dar un lento masaje sobre su espalda y cuello, provocando que ligeros y suaves sonidos de relajación salieran de los labios de su pareja.

— ¿Te estas divirtiendo, Way? —

—Todos son muy buenos conmigo. Están locos y son muy raros, igual que tú, Eddie…me agradan mucho en realidad. —

Eddie dejo un par de besos sobre su frente y cabello, acunando a Waylon mientras el rubio se abrazaba con más fuerza a su torso. El calor corporal de Eddie siempre mantenía muy relajado de Waylon, quien casi nunca podía mantenerse del todo despierto en este tipo de situaciones. Era como si sus ojos se cerraran automáticamente al verse envuelto entre los brazos de su novio.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —

—No Eddie, quiero estar aquí contigo. Eres una muy buena almohada. —

— ¿A, si? Bueno, al menos puedo servir para algo más. —

—Sí, si no funciona tu negocio de vestidos de novia, siempre puedes rentarte como almohada humana, aunque no creo que lo permitiría. Creo que serás únicamente mi almohada personal. —A Eddie le encantaba cuando Waylon se expresaba de esa forma. Siempre había considerado especialmente dulce aquellas palabras y aquella actitud, sin poder reprimir el impulso casi natural de acercarse y besar su rostro, sonriendo mientras notaba como el menor terminaba por abrir ligeramente los ojos.

—Tienes una de esas caras que necesitan ser besadas unas treinta o cuarenta veces al día. —

— ¿Estás consciente de lo increíblemente cursi que eres, Gluskin? —la sonrisa de Waylon lucía aflojerada y cansada. Eddie deposito un par de besos más, siempre siendo muy cuidadoso de no moverse mucho. Quería mantener a Waylon lo más cómodo posible sobre su cuerpo.

—Me alegra que te agradaran mis amigos, parecen que les agradas más a ellos de lo que yo les agrado. —

—Es que no soy tan estirado y viejo como tú, Eddie. Todos me aman por eso. —

— ¡Oye! Ya se te pego lo de Frank —había dicho con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, empezando a acercar sus manos peligrosamente a los costados de Waylon. —Tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto entonces…—Waylon tenía la clara desventaja al ser una persona muy sensible, por lo que Eddie lo tenía prácticamente retorciéndose en poco tiempo ante el insistente ataque de cosquillas que le daba, no pudiendo evitar reír al mirar a su novio clamar por una tregua.

— ¡No, no Eddie! ¡Para por favor! ¡Esto no es justo, eres más fuerte! —pese a las suplicas, Eddie no le dio tregua a Waylon, posicionado parte de su fuerte torso sobre el cuerpo contrario, sin darle mucha oportunidad de moverse. Después de un lapso, ambos terminaron mirándose el uno al otro, mientras Eddie notaba como el particular rubor en las mejillas de Waylon aparecía al recuperar el aliento poco a poco. Siempre le gustaría el poder ser testigo de aquella expresión.

—Realmente me gustas…—dijo después de un lapso de silencio, empezando a besar de forma muy suave los labios de Waylon, siendo correspondido casi al momento por su pareja. Le encantaba la idea de aceptar abiertamente que eran pareja, sin poder evitar perderse en esa sensación.

Quizás era completamente una locura aquello, pero si ambos estaban en esta locura juntos, el volverse loco quizás podría resultar bastante bueno.

* * *

 **Jeremy Blaire, el idiota corporativo universal en todo el universo de Outlast. Es el personaje que todos amamos odiar xD.**

 **Estuve riendo estúpidamente mientras escribía. Necesita algo lindo en mi vida (?).**

 **Espero les allá gustado tanto como a mi me gusta el escribir esta historia.**


	5. Do you want to?

**Capítulo 5: Do you want to?**

El gran paso de conocer a la señora Park se llevaría a cabo. Eddie nunca se había sentido tan nervioso, pese a que las cosas empezaban a fluir con más naturalidad en su relación.

* * *

 **Ya extrañaba escribir cosas de este fic, necesitaba el fluffy en mi vida!**

 **Hago la advertencia de que hoy volvió el le sexy time nuevamente :D ya que es un elemento importante en las interacciones entre ambos, siempre presente por así decirlo en su trato y rutina.**

 **La canción en esta ocasión corre por cuenta de otras de mis bandas favoritas de juventud con Do you want to? de Franz Ferdinand.**

* * *

" _ **When I woke up tonight, I said  
I'm gonna make somebody love me  
I'm gonna make somebody love me  
And now I know, now I know, now I know  
I know that it's you! You lucky, lucky, you're so lucky!"**_ _ **  
–Franz Ferdinand.**_

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo esperado.

Sus amigos habían aceptado a Waylon de una forma bastante cálida a decir verdad. El rubio se desenvolvía feliz en ese ambiente después de todo, riendo y tocando en ocasiones los instrumentos de la banda en los ensayos, siendo asesorado sobre todo por Billy y Chris, quienes siempre mantenían una actitud un tanto paternal con el nuevo invitado a sus reuniones. Eddie se sentía feliz de notar aquellas interacciones.

En ese momento, Eddie creía que había tenido mucha suerte. Estaba físicamente atraído por el joven, lo cual no era para nada un secreto, no pudiendo contener el deseo de besarlo y demostrarle su afecto de una manera mucho más física, pese a los comentarios y bromas realizados por Frank Manera. Más sin embargo, la verdadera atracción que tenía era gracias a la personalidad espontánea de Waylon, quien siempre le provocaba una sonrisa inmediata ante cualquier comentario dado, pese a su irrelevante forma de comportarse y actuar. Todo era nuevo ahora.

El mayor nunca había imaginado que dos personas tan diferentes fueran a llevarse tan bien y a complementarse de tal manera, agradeciendo internamente todos aquellos factores que lo habían llevado a conocer a Waylon aquella noche, sin poder evitar soltar una risa al momento en que tomaba el teléfono de su casa. En su sala, acostado en uno de sus amplios sillones, se encontraba la figura de su joven novio, quien por alguna circunstancia lucía mucho más adorable de que costumbre. Eddie a veces atribuía sus pensamientos en torno a su apariencia con todas las emociones y sentimientos que había desarrollado por el rubio.

— ¿Por qué sonríes tanto, anciano? —comentó Waylon de forma distraída mientras intentaba sacaba algo de entre su mochila, terminando por acomodar su cuerpo boca a abajo. Las mangas de su camisa blanca con rayas negras lograban llegar a la altura de sus dedos, dando una apariencia más inocente a la respectiva del mayor.

—Por nada en especial, cariño, solo pienso en la suerte que he tenido estos días. —

— ¿Y esto lo meditaste al mirarme el culo desde tu lugar? En serio que eres un pervertido. —

Eddie rodo los ojos, empezando a fijar su atención de nueva cuenta en el teléfono y en la libreta que yacía sobre sus piernas. Después de un rato de forcejeo, Waylon había logrado sacar el pequeño paquete por entre sus cosas, soltando una ligera risa mientras habría la bolsa de celofán, haciendo mucho ruido en el proceso.

— ¿Qué haces, cariño? —

—Saco algo que me dio Miles esta mañana. Es un anillo de dulce —comentó con una sonrisa mientras terminaba por ponerse el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda —si lo piensas bien, esta sería una forma muy estúpida de pedir matrimonio. —

Eddie levantó su vista con ese comentario, alzando ligeramente la ceja mientras dejaba que sus gafas negras resbalaran un poco sobre su nariz.

— ¿Tú y Miles alguna vez han...? —

— ¡Por dios, no! Sería algo muy enfermizo, como cogerme a mi hermano o algo así. Somos amigos desde hace tanto, me resultaría algo horrible de considerar. —Waylon empezó a admirar el anillo, sin perder su postura original. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios por un breve momento. —Además de eso, Miles es demasiado obsesivo. No creo aguantar verlo husmear en mi basura. —

Eddie soltó una ligera risa antes de volver a sus ocupaciones. Waylon parecía distraído, jugando y admirando su anillo, pareciendo un niño pequeño en cualquier caso. Eddie debía hacer algunas llamadas a sus clientes para informarle que los pedidos estarían listos a más tarde el viernes de esa semana. Además de eso, el mayor tenía una importante llamada que hacer a su madre. Esa era la llamada que más temía en realidad.

— ¿Señora Jones? Muy buenas tardes. Llamo para hacerle saber que su vestido estará listo esta semana. Podría venir a medírselo a partir de las doce de mediodía, si hace falta algún ajuste o algo lo haré en ese mismo instante —la voz de Eddie era demasiado suave cuando se trataba de sus pedidos. Waylon habría dicho una vez que te parecía que seducía a las señoras, aprovechándose de su atractivo para sacarles más dinero del debido. Eddie se había ofendido al escucharlo.

—Estaré atendido los pedidos hasta las cuatro, así que puede venir en el transcurso de la tarde por sus prendas. —Waylon no podía apartar la mirada de Eddie en ese momento. Había tenido la idea inicial de burlarse de su novio al verlo con un par de gruesos lentes de lectura, pero la imagen de Eddie con lentes _era de todo_ , menos patética. Había causada una pequeña reacción dentro de Waylon sin darse cuenta. Ese aire de hombre de negocios le sentaba bastante bien a su ya de por si enorme atractivo, pese a ser vestidos y demás prendas delicadas de lo que hablaba.

Eddie empezó a hacer unas anotaciones de manera distraída mientras terminaba por levantar por un segundo sus ojos. Waylon había comenzado a comer su juguete lentamente, manteniendo la mirada contactada con su pareja en ese momento. Sus labios se abrieron mientras su lengua terminaba por enrollarse de forma sugestiva sobre el dulce, empezando una serie de lentos y concisos movimientos. Eddie trago saliva de forma pesada.

—Me confirma entonces lo del viernes, señora Jones. —al mayor le había costado trabajo que su voz no sonara afectada durante esa interacción. Todo era culpa de la seductora y joven criatura en su sofá, quien con un movimiento lento y pausado terminó por meter todo el dulce dentro de su boca, succionado. Eddie no tardó en encaminarse a su encuentro. La sonrisa de Waylon no fue para nada disimulada.

—Te encanta, ¿no es así? —comentó Eddie mientras se posicionaba sobre el cuerpo de su novia, empezando a olfatear la parte trasera de su cabello, pasando una de sus manos por los costados de sus caderas.

—No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando, Edward. Yo solo estoy comiendo mi dulce de lo más tranquilo y entretenido. —La voz de Waylon reflejaban una inocencia fingida. Las manos de Eddie terminar por levantar ligeramente la camisa contrario, pasando sus dedos por la cintura estrecha, empezando a salpicar su nuca con ligeros y fugaces besos.

—Te encanta hacerme desearte…hacer cosas para distraerme, para provocarme…—Eddie acercó sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de Waylon, empezando a morder la zona ligeramente mientras sus manos lograban aventurarse hasta dar con sus pezones. Sabía que Waylon era especialmente sensible, por lo que los gemidos y sonidos que obtuvo eran esperados con ansia.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que se te ponga dura con cualquier cosa…ah…—Eddie dio un ligero empuje sobre al trasero de Waylon, logrando dar a conocer la dureza que se formaba entre sus piernas con aquellas insinuaciones. Una serie de besos y mordidas fueron dados por los hombros de Waylon, mientras Eddie se encargaba de remover cada vez más su camisa, intentando bajarla para tener más acceso a la piel de su novio.

Waylon tenía razón. Eddie no podía evitar ceder ante la menor provocación que el rubio hacía en la intimidad. A menudo intentaba incomodarlo con comportamientos inapropiados en público, logrando con eso que Eddie prácticamente se lanzara contra él al apenas poner un pie en su casa. A Waylon le encantaba esta faceta dominante de Eddie, sin poder contener la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios.

—Te vez demasiado atractivo con lentes. Quizás tenga un fetiche con eso durante meses. —

—Entonces supongo que logre mi cometido…—era estúpido admitirlo en voz alta, pero para Eddie era sumamente importante que Waylon lo considerada atractivo y hasta cierta forma estimulante. Los lentes le eran necesarios para leer y ver algunas cosas, más no eran algo que realmente fuera necesario en su rutina diaria. Se sentía como un completo pervertido al admitir lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de su sexualidad en este momento, sintiendo la libertad que nunca creyó tener con sus parejas anteriores. Eddie había logrado ser un tanto más rudo en el acto, marcando en ocasiones algunas secciones específicas del cuerpo de su pareja, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel bajo sus incisivos.

Las manos de Eddie no podían quedarse quietas en este punto, bajando y subiendo por sobre el pecho contrario mientas sus caderas empezaban a moverse con más firmes por sobre el trasero de su pareja, tomando la barbilla de Waylon en poco tiempo, buscando unir sus labios en un demandante beso.

—Hm... Cereza —comentó al saborear sus labios, dejando que su otra mano terminara por levantar ligeramente la cadera contraria, buscando abrir el cierre de su pantalón. Waylon terminó por poder el dulce sobre los labios de Eddie, siendo lamido por el mayor al momento.

—Luces encantador, cariño. Es bueno verte chupar algo para variar. —

—Siempre tan vulgar...—el dulce fue olvidado sobre la mesa después de eso, concentrándose únicamente en devorar el sabor sobre los labios contrarios, por sobre el deseo y la ansiedad experimentada. Eddie logro bajar los pantalones de Waylon después de un lapso de tiempo, pasando las manos por sobre sus glúteos, sintiendo la suavidad de su carne aun cubierta con la tela de sus boxers oscuros.

Los gemidos de Waylon no se hicieron esperar, empezando a soltar ligeras maldiciones al sentir como las manos de Eddie lograban colarse hasta dar con su cada vez más dura entrepierna. El rostro de Eddie terminó por hundirse sobre la sensible piel de su cuello, aspirando el aroma de Waylon por un momento, dejando que sus labios encontraran el camino hasta dar con su barbilla.

—Tengo que marcarle a mi madre más al rato, va a querer conocerte en estos días…—

—Eddie... ¿acaso estás mencionando a tu madre antes de cogerme? —preguntó Waylon con un toque de ironía en su voz, provocando que el rostro de Eddie se sintiera caliente por lo apenado que se sentía ante tal declaración. —Ese debe ser uno de los comentarios más desalentadores que he escuchado antes del sexo. A no, espera, ese fue el del condón sin látex. —

—Creo que ambos tenemos la tendencia de arruinar los momentos íntimos con nuestros comentarios, cariño. —

—En eso te tengo que dar la razón. —

A medida que pasaban los días, ambos se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro, tanto a algunas manías y demás actitudes, por lo que los comentarios fuera de lugar ya no les afectaban como al principio. Eddie volvió a reanudar sus movimientos, empezando a bombear en poco tiempo el miembro de su pareja por debajo de la tela de su ropa interior, mientras Waylon ladeaba la cabeza y abría más las piernas, permitiendo que su novio se acomodara de mejor manera, sintiendo en poco tiempo las mordidas de Eddie sobre la piel de su hombro.

—Me tienes todo marcado…si alguien me viola en la calle probablemente piense que ya había sido víctima de otra violación, Eddie. —

—En serio que somos expertos en hablar demás…—Eddie decidió que ya era hora de emplear aquella boca en actividades más interesantes, logrando colar su lengua en medio de los labios contrarios, empezando a acelerar el ritmo de sus movimientos y caricias, sin querer darle tregua alguna a su pareja.

En poco tiempo los bóxers negros de Waylon habían bajado hasta la altura de sus muslos, empezando con la lenta y delicada tarea de la preparación. Eddie era especialmente delicado en esa parte, queriendo que el rubio no pasara por incomodidad al momento de empezar con el acto, colocando abundante cantidad de lubricante por toda la zona. Ya no había comentarios al respecto o algún otro gesto de burla por parte del rubio. Era muy común que ambos terminaran en este tipo de situaciones, disfrutando plenamente de

Waylon intentaba girar lo más posible su cabeza, intentando poder tener una mejor apreciación de cada gesto por parte de su novio, especialmente por notar como los lentes continuaban posándose sobre su rostro. Eddie parecía darse cuenta de las intenciones del rubio, sacando sus dedos y empezando a tomar firmemente las caderas contarías, cambiando la posición para que ambos estuvieran frente a frente. Una amplia sonrisa de extendía por el rostro del mayor.

—Estás que te mueres por ser penetrado, ¿no es así, cariño? —decía Eddie con voz entrecortada, admirando la expresión en el rostro de su pareja. Su dedo pulgar se apretaba ligeramente sobre los labios entreabiertos de Park, no queriéndose perder ningún movimiento, reacción o sonido por parte del mismo.

—Cállate y hazlo ya —la sonrisa de Eddie se ensanchó aún más con aquellas palabras, empezando a abrir el cierre de su pantalón. Hizo el gesto de quitarse los lentes, siendo detenido por la mano de Waylon al momento, que le regresaba la mirada de forma severa. —No. Déjatelos puestos. —

Eddie obedeció a esa orden, empezando a inclinarse lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de la atenta mirada de Waylon. Su pantalón fue bajado lentamente hasta quedar expuesto su miembro, alzando las piernas de su pareja para colocarlas a cada lado de sus caderas. La primera embestida siempre dejaba una sensación de eléctrica en su piel, sin poder evitar soltar el gemido gutural de satisfacción. Estar dentro de Waylon era una de las sensaciones más adictivas que conocía, sin por evitar sentirse como un pervertido al momento de admitirlo internamente.

Waylon cerró los ojos por un breve momento, dejando que su cabeza descansara en el respaldo del sofá mientras Eddie le levantaba ligeramente, logrando sostenerse con una de sus manos por sobre los hombros del mayor. La sensación invasiva siempre provocaba múltiples reacciones en el cuerpo del menor, haciendo que los sonidos de su boca fueran un potente incentivo para Eddie.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando a un ritmo gradual mientras Eddie se encargaba de dejar múltiples marcas sobre su hombro descubierto, provocando que por la fricción ambas prendas se desacomodaran. La blanca camisa que era casi una prenda permanente en el conjunto de Eddie estaba levantada y arrugada, dejando entrever los primeros indicios de sudoración producto del calor del momento. El cabello de ambos hombres se esparcía de forma desordenada por sobre sus rostros, mientras algunos cuantos besos demandantes comenzaban al poco tiempo.

Waylon siempre se había considerado una persona muy sexual después de todo, estando más que dispuesto a explorar esa faceta con su pareja. Eddie parecía muy entusiasta al respecto, estando dispuesto a complacer cada una de las peticiones de su pareja, logrando en ese lapso cometer algunos actos "impropios" por el carácter tan formal del mayor. Habían vuelto a hacerlo en la parte trasera del auto, en diferentes estacionamientos.

—Eres todo un pervertido, Eddie…—decía entre gemidos mientras terminaba por succionar ligeramente la barbilla contraría. Eddie tenía las manos firmemente colocadas en las caderas contrarias. Sus movimientos eran acelerados y bruscos, no pudiendo controlar el impulso de moverse de esa forma contra su pareja. Sentía como su miembro palpitaba al sentirse aprisionado, alzando una de sus manos en poco tiempo para atender el miembro del rubio. El sonido que salió de Waylon lo tomó desprevenido.

—Y luego dices que yo soy un pervertido, cariño. Se nota lo mucho que disfrutas ser tratado como una ramera. —Eddie ya no intentaba frenar todas aquellas palabras o comentarios que alguna vez consideró incorrectos. Se sentía liberado de cierta forma, dejando que muchos de esos parámetros de su sexualidad salieran a frote. No le quedaba muy claro cómo es que ambos habían logrado conectarse a ese nivel tan íntimo, pero no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharlo. La intimidad al lado de Waylon era una de las cosas más emocionantes que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Ambos sentían como estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Los ojos de Eddie se cerraban sin poder evitarlo, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara sobre el pecho de Waylon mientras sus dedos terminaban por ajustarse sobre las caderas y el miembro contrario.

Waylon por su parte terminó por encajar sus uñas por sobre la blanca tela, logrando hacer pequeñas heridas sobre la piel de su espalda. La sensación de calor por parte de la semilla de Eddie fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar que Waylon llegara al orgasmo al instante.

—Ah…me encanta cuando me coges así…—comentó Waylon con la voz entrecortada, pasando una de sus manos por sobre los mechones desordenados de Eddie.

El mayor soltó una sonrisa ligera mientras terminaba por acomodarse a su lado, pasando los brazos de forma protectora por sobre el cuerpo contrario. La sensación de estar cerca de Waylon después del sexo se había convertido en una experiencia casi cotidiana, disfrutando de la suavidad del mismo y la sensación de calidez de su cuerpo, sin importarle los comentarios de Waylon.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos acostándonos casi a diario? —dijo el rubio con voz cansada, empezando a acomodarse ligeramente sobre el pecho contrario, soltando un suspiro suave mientras sentía el aroma tan masculino y particular de Eddie. La sensación era tan agradable que no le importaría para nada quedarse en esta posición durante toda la tarde. —Me sorprende que puedas llevarme el ritmo a decir verdad, Ed. —

—Ya lo sé. Entre mis pastillas de la mañana y mis múltiples achaques por la edad, no sé cómo tengo tiempo para cogerme a mi sensual novio de 18 años de edad —Waylon no pudo contener la risa que le provoco aquel comentario. Un ligero beso fue dado por ambos, quedándose en esa posición para descansar y recuperarse.

— ¿Cómo se siente, señor Gluskin, de que el día de hoy conocerá a su suegra? —

—Nervioso, la verdad…pero ya me hice más a la idea. Espero tu madre no se lleve una mala impresión de mí, cariño. —

—Es lo menos que debe preocuparte. A mi madre que le cae bien todo el mundo. Es de mentalidad muy abierta y personalidad cálida, ¿de dónde crees que saque mi rebeldía? —Eddie no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen mental de la señora Park y su hijo en un ambiente cotidiano día con día. Sabía que Waylon tenía mucho de su madre en su personalidad y apariencia, ya que había mirado un par de fotografías de ambos en donde Waylon era pequeño. Su parecido era notable, como si Waylon se tratara de una versión masculina de su madre.

— ¿Crees que deba llevar algo? Quizás podría llevar un postre o algo, no estoy muy seguro de como sea tu mamá en ese aspecto con las visitas. —

—Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra llevar estará bien, Eddie, no tienes que preocuparte. Mi mamá está muy contenta con esta cena. Me pidió que limpiara a profundidad ayer…no dudo que en este momento se encuentre dando otra pasada a los muebles. Es un poco ideática con esas cosas. —

Eddie se quedó pensativo por un momento. Alma Park no era la única persona ideática en ese sentido. Bien sabía que probablemente pasaría el resto de la tarde pensando en que llevar, ya que consideraba algo grosero llegar con las manos vacías a la casa de los Park, más aun cuando conocía que la señora Park estaba trabajando tan arduamente en la preparación de la cena.

Eddie no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad para tener un acercamiento con la madre de su pareja, intentando por todos los medios el ser aceptado por la misma ante su idea de hacer las cosas de forma correctas para Waylon. Su pareja parecía despreocupado, no tomando demasiada importancia a aquellos detalles, conociendo lo contenta que estaba su madre con la simple idea de que al fin allá formalizado una de sus relaciones.

Waylon tomó los lentes de Eddie antes de levantarse, empezando a acomodar sus prendas pese al desastre de su cuerpo. Tendría que ir a bañarse y cambiarse a casa de Miles. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea, soltando una sonrisa de complicidad antes de girar su vista en dirección a Eddie. El mayor parecía aun aturdido por las emociones posteriores al sexo, además de estar meditando aun las ideas para su encuentro de la tarde.

—Eddie, ¿recuerdas que ibas a prestar unas cosas? No me las entregues ahorita, se me acaba de ocurrir algo…—

Waylon no había tardado en encaminarse en poco tiempo a la casa de Miles. Había llevado su mochila con algunas cosas para cambiarse. No quería que su madre lo viera hecho un desastre, por lo que procuraría cambiarse cuanto antes para estar listo para la cena. Se encontraba con el cabello húmedo sobre la cama de Miles, mientras este lo miraba encender nuevamente un cigarro, colocándose cerca de la ventana para ventilar un poco el aire. Era su segundo cigarro en el transcurso de esa tarde.

— ¿Tuviste sexo con Eddie antes de venir, Park? —mencionó el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mostrando un semblante de desagrado fingido. Waylon no pudo evitar sonreír antes de soltar el humo con lentitud, suspirando. Miles conocía que Waylon tenía la tendencia de fumar un poco más después del sexo. Tras su "relación" con Jeremy, Waylon fumaba casi la cajetilla completa al día siguiente.

—Cogemos casi a diario. Es increíble…—

—Dichoso tú que tienes con quien, pero… ¿no crees que es un poco desconsiderado dejar a tu madre con la cena? —

—Le dijo a Samantha que le ayudara con eso, ella es experta en preparar platillos, tuvo un restaurante hace tiempo. Está poniendo demasiado esfuerzo en eso. —

—Es la primera vez que llevas a un novio a tu casa, es normal que tu madre se muestre entusiasta al respecto Way. —Miles tenía razón en ese punto, no pudiendo evitar asentir ante aquel comentario. Waylon nunca había sido la clase de personas que llevara a sus citas a casa, más aun cuando se trataba de completos desconocidos que únicamente miraba por cuestión de horas. Su madre estaba nerviosa por conocer al fin a alguien que realmente significaba algo para Waylon.

— ¿Cómo te fue el otro día, por cierto? Ya no pudimos platicar bien respecto a tu encuentro con Frank Manera. —

—Me fue muy bien en realidad. Todos son muy amables y cálidos, pensé que Frank sería más agresivo. Recuerda que es un tanto territorial con sus amistades y cosas, parecía más un ritual de iniciación que otra cosa. —

— ¿Entonces te pegaron con una vara mientras tenías vendadas las piernas y los ojos? —

—Casi. Me colocó un par de gafas oscuras y me Billy me enseñó un par de notas en el teclado. —Miles soltó una ligera sonrisa, volviendo su vista al celular por un momento. La sonrisa de Waylon se extendió al volver a hablar sobre esa noche.

—Frank fue amable, soltó un montón de comentarios que incomodaron a Eddie, es una amistad bastante extraña, pero es de ese tipos de amistades que duran de por vida. —

—Como nosotros, supongo. Eso es bueno —respondía Miles de forma distraída mientras revisaba sus redes sociales. Chris no había posteado algo en concreto desde hace un par de días, pero no era impedimento para que no pudiera ver algunas de las fotografías que había puesto del refugio en la semana pasada. Todo lo que rodeaba a Chris estaba impregnado de su carácter gentil y amable.

—Luego Billy me hablo en lenguaje de señas, es muy interesante ese hombre. Rara vez habla, es muy amable pese a ser serio, sabes. Creí que le caía mal todo el mundo, pero únicamente prefiere mantenerse reservado de todo. —

—Eso es extraño, pero está bien. Es interesante que tenga otras formas de expresarse y eso. —

—Sí y luego Chris dijo eso tan amable mientras me abrazaba. Me dijo que se alegraba de que por fin formalizara algo con Eddie, que se notaba que nos queríamos mucho. Es muy amable, abraza muy cálido y fuerte…—

Miles frunció el ceño, alzando su vista en dirección a Waylon al momento. La sonrisa que soltó el rubio fue de triunfo total, sabiendo muy bien la clase de reacciones que tendría el castaño, aplastando el cigarro contra el bote a medio cortar de refresco que les servía como cenicero a ambos.

— ¿Qué tu que con Chris? —

—Que me abrazo Chris, sus abrazos son cálidos y es muy amable en todo momento. Nunca había conocido a personas tan atentas como ellos, pero Chris es especialmente amable en todo momento. Te estás perdiendo de mucho, Miles. —

El ataque de almohadas que recibió por parte de Miles no fue para nada inesperado. Entre risas, Waylon quedó derribado por su mejor amigo, mientras esté empezaba a agredirlo y colocarse de tal manera que en poco tiempo lo tuvo aplastado contra la cama, notando la molestia en su semblante.

— ¡Eres un maldito, Park! ¡Por qué no me dijiste que iban a ir a la casa de Chris! —

—Pensé que había quedado claro que donde esta Manera y Hope, por lógica iba a estar Chris también, es de sus mejores amigos. —

— ¡Me hubieras podido invitar o algo también! —

— ¡Pensé que no querías mirar a Frank! —Waylon logró levantar los brazos, inmovilizando los movimientos de Miles en contra de él. Sabía que estaba a punto de "asfixiarlo", notando la clara intención de colocar la almohada sobre el rostro ajeno. La sonrisa de Waylon solo provocaba que Miles sintiera más rabia y, porque no admitirlo, más celos ante aquella confesión.

—Porque no me dijiste, maldito… ¡tienes suerte de que quiera ser mejor persona para Chris! Sino probablemente te asfixiaría ahora mismo. —

—No te preocupes, Upshur, estoy en una misión por solucionar todo eso. Habrá muchas más salidas y te prometo que habrá mucho más encuentros con Chris y los demás, y tu estarás presente en todos ellos. —Miles suspiro, empezando a alejarse lentamente de Waylon mientras este se reincorporaba. Debía peinarse nuevamente, ya que su cabello probablemente sería un desastre. Se había llevado sus mejores pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de botones negra yacía en una silla cercana a la cama, empezando en poco tiempo a colocarse la prenda.

Miles terminó por acostarse en la cama, mirando su celular por un momento. Miró con detenimiento el rostro de Chris en una de sus fotografías antes de cerrar la página. Había imaginado tantos escenarios en donde Chris lo habría abrazado, no pudiendo evitar sentirse celoso y desanimado ante la confesión de su amigo. No era justo, pensó. Él también quería abrazar y sentir la calidez de Chris rodearlo. El celular de Waylon vibró en su bolsillo, siendo revisado mientras el rubio empezaba a acomodarse sus tenis negros ligeramente desgastados. Su vista se dirigió a Miles al momento.

— ¿Recuerdas que le había dicho a Eddie que quería ver parte de sus antiguos bocetos de sus vestidos? Bueno, me acaban de traer esa libreta. Están esperando en la entrada ya, debo ir a recogerlo. —

—No se pongan a coger en la entrada Eddie y tú por favor, acabo de limpiar en la mañana, me daría mucho asco y tendría que volver a lavar el piso. —

—Ven, anda, quiero que veas los bocetos, son realmente buenos. Eddie tiene talento hasta eso. —Pese a tener flojera de levantarse, Waylon logró arrastrar a Miles a la entrada, sosteniendo una sonrisa en todo momento mientras lo orillaba hasta llegar ambos a la puerta. Miles no entendía cuál era la insistencia de querer que viera a su estúpido novio en ese momento, si habían tenido algunas breves interacciones días anteriores. Su semblante cambio radicalmente al abrir la puerta.

— ¿Waylon? Uh, hola, buenas tares. Eddie me pidió de favor que te trajera esto aquí. Me dijo que era muy urgente y me quedaba de paso camino al refugio de animales, ¿es acaso uno de sus libros de bocetos? —La voz de Chris resonó en ese momento, tan suave y tan gentil como siempre mientras extendía la mano en dirección a Waylon, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un libro envuelto en un papel café. Miles abría los ojos con asombro y nerviosismo, empezando a sentir como incluso se le había olvidado respirar. Chris dirigió su mirada en dirección a la brillante mirada verdosa de Miles, mostrando una suave sonrisa al momento.

— ¡Oh, hola Miles! Perdona mi mala educación de venir a tu casa. Eddie me pidió este favor con mucho apuro. No entiendo muy bien porque no pudo entregarle más al rato la libreta, sé que hoy es la gran cena. —

—Ya sabes cómo es Eddie de ideático. Quizás le dio pena el haber olvidado ese detalle cuando estuve en su casa hace rato y decidió entregármela antes. Lamento mucho que tuvieras que desviarte o algo. —

—No, para nada, como les comentaba me queda de pasada. Es muy bonita tu casa, por cierto, siempre que paso por aquí noto lo cuidado que tienen el jardín y el pasto, ¿tú eres el que el que poda el jardín, Miles? —

Miles tardó un poco en reaccionar, alcanzando a asentir ligeramente. Debía recordarse como hablar ante la visión de Chris frente a él, en su casa, mencionando que pasaba casi a diario por esa zona. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta antes?

—Si Chris, yo…yo soy el que poda el césped. Me gusta y me relaja todo el tiempo. —

—Se nota que te gusta mucho las actividades al aire libre. Haces un excelente trabajo al entregar los periódicos cada mañana, por cierto. Siempre muy puntual, incluso me lo has entregado un par de veces en las manos. —La sonrisa de Waylon se extendía de forma triunfante mientras notaba como Chris y Miles empezaba una lenta interacción. Sabía que Miles sentía como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento ante la idea de tener a Chris frente a él, estando tan cerca en realidad. Esperaba que con el tiempo esas interacciones pudieran volverse cada vez más cotidianas, intentando conectar a su mejor amigo con la persona que siempre soñó.

—Tengo que irme, sino llegaré tarde al refugio, espero poder vernos. Quizás podamos salir todos juntos, llevaremos a ti a Miles a algún lugar un día de estos. —

—Eso sería genial Chris, espero podamos planearlo bien para hacerlo pronto. —

Chris se despidió en ese momento, girando en dirección a su camioneta mientras se despedía con el brazo extendido en dirección a ambos, mostrando una sonrisa amplia antes de irse. Miles dejo soltar el aire retenido en ese momento mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su rostro, sin poder evitar sentir ardor ante la pena y las emociones que en ese momento experimentaba. Chris era simplemente perfecto en todo sentido.

—Gracias, gracias en serio —soltó después de unos segundos mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Waylon. El rubio sabía que esa interacción había bastado para que Miles perdonara el no haberlo llevado a casa de Chris durante la semana pasada.

— ¡Es tan lindo y tan perfecto Waylon! Vivo con el constante miedo de que alguien más se dé cuenta de eso y haga algo, no es muy difícil que alguien note lo bueno que es Chris…me extraña que no tenga pareja en realidad. —

— ¿Y por qué no te pones de propósito ser tu esa persona para Chris, Miles? Tienes mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por él, ya va siendo hora de que hagas algo al respecto. —

Miles negó con la cabeza, apartando la mirada por un momento. Chris era muchas cosas en realidad. No se sentía como una persona que fuera capaz de llenar todos aquellos requerimientos que consideraba como suficientes para lograr ser pareja de alguien como Chris Walker.

Era distraído, desobligado y bastante impulsivo, rayando en lo obsesivo muchas veces. Había aprendido a andar por su cuenta desde pequeño, sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse en diferentes situaciones, creyéndose poco merecedor de una persona tan bondadosa y amable con lo era el mayor. Waylon nunca había estado de acuerdo con aquella idea tan marcada de menospreciarse, pero ambos tenían una percepción muy similar de todos sus defectos frente al mundo.

Sin embargo, había algo que no podía ignorar, algo que le indicaba que esta historia podría tener un buen final, ya que en realidad era extraño que Chris no hubiera tenido una relación hasta el momento y había entendido que ambos habían pasado un momento en el que Chris prácticamente había dejado todas sus actividades para enfocarse en escuchar a Miles durante uno de sus conciertos.

Ya tendría tiempo para idear muchas más interacciones entre ambos, era casi como un reto. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para hacer que ambos contactaran. Miles era muy lindo en realidad, pese a su obsesiva forma de ser, y estaba casi seguro de que Chris estaba consciente de eso.

Waylon se encontraba mirando detenidamente cada boceto de la vieja libreta de Eddie. Sabía que muchos de esos diseños los había desarrollado durante la escuela, logrando completar en poco tiempo una gran colección que abarcaba vestidos de novia, vestidos casuales, trajes, ropa para niños, entre muchas cosas más.

Eddie era muy talentoso a decir verdad. Waylon estaba admirado por la calidad de aquellos dibujos, sin poder evitar quedarse largo tiempo contemplando una prenda que parecía sacada de un estilo de los años 40's, más aun por el tipo de accesorios que se notaban a través de los garabatos.

La sonrisa de Waylon era diferente en esa ocasión. Su novio era verdaderamente talentoso, teniendo un don natural para todo lo que rodeaba a la moda y sus derivados. Era increíble, aunque no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que él estaba pasado de moda, considerando que su ropa tenía características clásicas y modernas, combinadas perfectamente para recrear todos esos estilos.

— ¿Son de Eddie, Way? —

—Si mamá, son muchos de los diseños que lleva trabajando desde la escuela. Es muy talentoso, ¿verdad? —

—Mucho. —La sonrisa de su madre era casi idéntica a la de Waylon. El menor dejó la liberta en un lugar seguro. Podría ser muy descuidado en muchas cosas, pero sabía lo importante que era para Eddie el conservar en buen estado aquellos bocetos tan importantes.

— ¿A qué hora va a llegar el susodicho? —

—En unos veinte minutos aproximadamente. Lo conozco ya. Es muy puntual. —contesto Waylon en automático mientras pasaba de forma distraída una de sus manos por sobre su brazo. Quizás y si sentía un poco de nerviosismo por ese encuentro. Sabía bien que su madre se encargaría de hacer sentir bien a Eddie en cuanto al primer encuentro con ella, más las costumbres de ambos eran sumamente diferentes a las que acostumbraba su pareja.

—Sí, eso ya me quedó claro con sus recientes salidas. El impuntual eres tú, nunca estás listo cuando llega. Yo te conozco a ti —Alma Park había preparado verduras al vapor, un estofado con carne de soja, limonada rosa con jugo de limón natural, entre otras cosas. Había puesto un gran esfuerzo en mantener todo en orden al momento, recogiendo su largo cabello y colocándose un hermoso vestido de pana blanco con detalles en azul suave. La belleza de su madre siempre era muy natural después de todo.

— ¿Crees que la agrede todas las cosas que preparamos? Es comida vegetariana después de todo —

—A Eddie le va a gustar todo lo que prepares, mamá. En serio, no tienes nada que preocuparte al respecto. —Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, girando su mirada a la entrada. Sabían que no tardaría en aparecer en cualquier momento.

— ¿Han estado teniendo mucho sexo, Waylon? —

—Hm…si —contestó con voz débil el rubio mientras sentía una ligera incomodidad al respecto. Su madre era sumamente abierta a todo en realidad, y pese a sentirse bien de tener tantas libertades de expresarse tanto como quisiera, no dejaba de lado lo incomodo que era admitir abiertamente los parámetros de su vida sexual con su progenitora.

— ¿Se han estado cuidando, Way? —

—Lo intentamos. A veces a Eddie se le olvidan sus condones especiales —

— ¿Especiales en qué sentido? Acaso su tamaño es...—

—Mamá, por favor, hablamos de esto después. —Parecían que sus palabras eran una especie de invocación, ya que en poco tiempo escuchó el auto de Eddie estacionarse en la entrada, parándose y caminado al lado de su madre para acercarse a la puerta. Su madre se asomó ligeramente por la ventana.

—Oh vaya, ¿qué tan mayor es? —

—No lo es tanto, se ve más viejo por su ropa. Le he dicho que no use ropa tan formal. —

Eddie salió del auto, caminando a paso lento hacia la entrada. Tenía una caja en sus manos y su semblante reflejaba un marcado nerviosismo por el momento. El pastel de zanahoria había parecido una opción bastante buena para llevar, esperando que fuera del agrado de la señora Park. Todo era extraño a decir verdad, no sabiendo que esperar de ese encuentro.

La puerta fue abierta sin tocar el pomo, revelando en poco tiempo la delgada y estilizada figura de una joven mujer de cabello rubio y brillante sonrisa. Eddie comprendía entonces de donde había salido aquella belleza tan particular de su pareja.

—Bienvenido, Eddie. Me da gusto conocerte al fin. — La sonrisa de Eddie se extendió con nerviosismo a medida que su mano se levantaba, saludando de la manera más formal posible a la señora Park. Alma se retuvo de soltar la risa al momento, ya que Eddie parecía todo un señor, notando ahora que estaba más cerca que probablemente apenas y superaba los 25 o 26 años.

—Muy buenas tardes, señora Park. Para mi es todo un placer conocerla. He traído este pastel de zanahoria... Espero sea de su agrado. —

— ¡No me hables con tanta formalidad! Me haces sentir más vieja de lo que soy. Llámame Alma nada más. —Eddie parecía sumamente nervioso, aceptando amablemente las palabras con una sonrisa. Alma sonrió al aceptar el pastel, dando el pase a Eddie para que se adentrara a la casa.

La tensión en los hombros del muchacho era bastante palpable ante los ojos de Alma y Waylon, quien suspirando terminó por acercarse a su novio, tomando su mano mientras los tres se dirigían a la cocina. Alma tomó la delantera para dejar el pastel en un lugar seguro, mostrando una actitud relajada y contenta al girar ligeramente su cabeza en dirección a ambos muchachos.

—Tranquilo Eddie, no es nada del otro mundo. Es una cena nada más —

—Ya se, cariño, ya sé...—comentaba con nerviosismo el mayor. Para su sorpresa, Waylon se acercó lentamente para plantar un lento y suave beso en sus labios, abrazando su cuello. Su mirada se disparó en ese momento en el tipo de reacción que tendría la señora Park al respecto.

—Para la cena hice carne con verduras, espero que no te moleste que sea carne de soja, no acostumbro comer muchos productos de procedencia animal. —

—No se preocupe. Estoy más que entusiasmado probar la comida. Apuesto a que cocina delicioso. —Pese a que Waylon querían relajar a su pareja con sus atenciones, Eddie se tensó diez veces más al sentir las pequeñas manos de su novio sobre sus hombros. La sonrisa de Waylon era suave y gentil, un gesto genuino y sin burla, siendo consciente de que esas atenciones realmente tenían el objetivo de tranquilizarlo. Quizás Eddie tenía que tomarse las cosas con más calma.

— ¿Te gustan las espinacas Eddie? —

—Claro. ¿Quiere que la ayude a servir? —

—No Eddie, hoy tú eres el invitado, lo único en lo que te insisto es que no me hables de usted, por favor. Solo dime Alma. —

—Está bien, Alma... —

Para Eddie era muy extraño no hablar con formalidad delante de la mujer. La cena fue servida y en poco tiempo se encontraba sentado al lado de su novio, notando el enorme plato de verduras con demás cosas. Un vaso de limonada con abundante hielo yacía frente a él.

—He visto algunos diseños de la libreta que le has prestado a Waylon. Son realmente buenos, Eddie. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes realizando ropa? —

—Aprendí gracias a mi madre desde que era niño. He estado practicando desde los trece años, empecé a hacer diseños propios desde los catorce y quince años. Me la pasaba haciendo bocetos y después de un par de meses empecé a hacer un recopilado de ellos, armando en poco tiempo unas cuantas libertas y carpetas. —

—Has tenido mucho tiempo entonces para perfeccionar tu estilo propio. ¿Acaso es una especie de línea lo que has planeado en tus dibujos? —

—Así es. He hecho algunos cuantos diseños pero quisiera sacar la línea en algún momento. Quizás podría tener algunas modelos que muestren la línea, quizás en una pasarela o algo... —

Waylon estaba atento a la interacción. Una de sus manos se posaba sobre la mano contraria de su pareja, mostrando una sonrisa en todo momento mientas comía parte de su platillo. Eddie se sentía feliz de notar la naturalidad con la que Waylon se expresaba frente a su madre, como si supiera que su relación era algo totalmente natural en una circunstancia así. Era increíble lo cómodo que se sentía de notar aquel gesto por parte de su pareja, sintiéndose incluso feliz de poder tener una interacción así frente a una persona tan importante como lo era su madre. Los dedos de Eddie terminaron por entrelazarse con los dedos de Waylon en ese momento.

—Siempre quise aprender a hacer ropa, pero nunca me di el tiempo suficiente para tomar algún curso. Tuve que empezar a trabajar desde muy joven. —

—Nunca es demasiado tarde. Podría dar algunos consejos o recomendaciones si les parece bien a ambos. —

—A veces mamá se toma un momento para hacer cuadros. Hace pinturas excelentes, Eddie. Creo que podría tomar el ritmo rápido considerando lo buena que es para realizar dibujos, sobre todo de figuras humanas. —

—No digas eso, Way, no soy tan buenos —el menor dirigió su vista a su madre antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la área en donde ponía sus pinturas. Tomó uno de los proyectos finalizados, empezando a llevarlo hasta donde se encontraba su pareja. Eddie se quedó asombrado ante la explosión de colores y formas que en el cuadro se reflejaban, siendo la figura de una mujer con diferentes formas y texturas. Era un contraste tras otro en cuanto a conceptos, la mayoría de los colores que impregnaban el óleo eran vibrantes y muy coloridos. El cuadro reflejaba mucha energía y fluidez.

—Vaya... Es realmente bueno. Tiene... Tienes mucho talento, Alma. No soy experto en arte pero esto es demasiado bueno para estar guardado —

— ¿Lo vez, mamá? Te dije que tienes talento. Nunca me cree cuando se lo digo —Alma soltó una ligera risa, siendo notado por Eddie que ese gesto tan particular que Waylon también poseía. La sonrisa de los Park era sumamente contagiosa.

—Gracias por decirlo, Eddie. Realmente no hago esos cuadros para que sean reconocidos, únicamente los hago por gusto. Me gusta mucho poder expresarme mediante el arte. Waylon solía pintar algunas cosas cuando era más pequeño —

—Hacia un desastre en la cocina, una vez y me pinte todo de azul. Mamá tardó mucho tiempo en quitarme los restos de la piel. —

La idea de ver a Waylon de niño completamente cubierto de pies a cabeza con pintura azul provocó que Eddie sonriera al momento. Así que Waylon había sido muy activo y rebelde desde el principio. No era de extrañarse entonces, ya que su madre parecía poseer la misma naturaleza apasionada y entregada a múltiples causas.

—Mi madre ya sido una activista muy activa, Eddie. Ha organizado muchas marcas y manifestaciones en el pasado, siempre se ha mantenido muy enérgica en defender diversas causas. —

— ¿Qué puedo decir? La rebeldía ya venía en mis venas. No me extraña entonces que muchas de esas actitudes se reflejen ahora en Way. —

Había habido marchas y diferentes movimientos por los cuales Alma Park luchaba activamente. A sus casi 39 años, consideraba que era hora de enfocarse enteramente a todo lo que concernía una vida más cotidiana y menos aguerrida, más aún por los múltiples momentos difíciles que había pasado al lado de su hijo. Las aguas estaban tranquilas ahora, por así decirlo, aceptando entonces muchos de los aspectos que conformaban la personalidad de Waylon. Veía un reflejo claro de su personalidad dentro de la mirada castaña clara del menor.

—Entonces asumo que ya tienes tu propio local. Una tienda de vestidos de novia, ¿o me equivoco? —

—Sí, ya tengo el local acomodado y todo. La apertura no se ha dado oficialmente, pero ya tengo trabajos por comisiones desde hace un par de años. Tengo clientes frecuentes, que a su vez me recomiendan con más personas cercanas a ellos. Estoy esperando por tener más conjuntos para poder abrir la tienda oficialmente. —

—Suena a un proyecto muy importante, Eddie. Me alegra mucho que puedas tener tu tienda abierta en poco tiempo. Me encantaría algún día ver algunos de tus diseños ya en tela, se nota mucho que eres muy creativo en la realización de cada detalle, muy cuidadoso con todo. Hasta los accesorios son muy específicos. —

La conversación continuó con ese curso mientras en poco tiempo los platos se fueron vaciando. El postre fue servido por la señora Park, quien estaba más que contenta de escuchar todas aquellas historias por parte del novio de su hijo. Eddie era educado, formal a su estilo, pero bastante interesante a decir verdad. Parecía uno de esos caballeros sacados de eras pasadas, portando su ropa impecable y hablando con una entonación de voz bastante particular al expresarse. Sin duda alguna había obtenido valores muy específicos de su hogar, pero no era pada nada un aspecto que consideraba negativo. Estaba encantada en realidad de que pese a ser diferentes, Waylon estaba bastante interesado en este joven.

—Bueno Eddie, me gusta mucho gusto conocerte en realidad. Estás invitado a cenar siempre que quieras venir, esta es tu casa de ahora en adelante. —Alma se levantó al terminar los tres el pastel de zanahoria. Realmente sabía bien. Era uno de sus postres favoritos, felicitando a Eddie por la elección.

El joven intentó levantar los platos, siendo impedido por la misma Alma, quien empezó a lavar todo al poco tiempo, no sin antes despedirse con un cálido abrazo y un ligero beso en la mejilla de Eddie. El sonrojo en sus mejillas indicaba lo formal que serio que podía ser en las interacciones de ese tipo, más si se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su propia suegra.

Waylon camino a su lado rumbo a la salida, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos por los dedos contrarios. La diferencia en sus tamaños empezaba a ser considerada como algo lindo por el menor, quien cada día se sentía más estúpido de admitir que los pequeños detalles como estos lo hacían sentir mucho más unido a su pareja. La relación estaba resultando sumamente interesante para él después de todo, pese a su inexperiencia en el área de cómo actuar adecuadamente al ser la pareja formal de alguien.

—Mi mamá te ama ahora —comentó sonriendo al cerrar la puerta al salir ambos, soltando su mano únicamente para alzar sus brazos, empezando a abrazarse lentamente al cuello de su pareja. El gesto fue correspondido por un par de fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura.

—Es una persona muy cálida y amigable. Ya entiendo de donde sacaste mucho de tu carácter, cariño. Eres igual a ella en personalidad y apariencia. —Waylon acortó la distancia entre ambos, dejando un par de suaves besos por sobre los labios ajenos, no pudiendo evitar sonreír por los comentarios de Eddie. Se sentía bien escuchar eso, ya que estaba orgulloso de poseer muchas de esas actitudes por parte de su madre.

—Solo hay algo que no entiendo…si tu madre es vegetariana, ¿por qué entonces te comiste la hamburguesa y parte de mi carne en nuestras citas? —

—Que te puedo decir, Eddie. Soy rebelde entre los rebeldes. —Waylon alzó ligeramente los hombros al hacer ese comentario. La risa de Eddie se extendió de igual forma, llenando de besos ese hermoso rostro que cada vez le tenía más y más enamorado. Tenía que admitir abiertamente que el sentimiento que tenía por Waylon se incrementaba cada vez más.

—Sé que estos días estarás ocupado en tus comisiones para el viernes, supongo que te veré por la tarde de ese día entonces. —

—Así es, pero te mandaré mensajes y algunas fotos para que veas el trabajo ya terminado. Quiero esforzarme para que queden mejor que los diseños anteriores, cariño. —

—A veces creo que te exiges demasiado, Gluskin. —Waylon alzó ligeramente sus pies, empezando a besar con más profundidad a su pareja, dejando que el beso se prolongara cada vez más. Eddie no quería apartarse a decir verdad, dejando que sus manos se postraran firmemente sobre las caderas y la espalda baja de su pareja, sintiendo como Waylon ajustaba sus manos de tal manera que sus dedos empezaron a presionar ligeramente su nuca. La sensación era verdaderamente adictiva.

—Hay que parar o seguramente terminaremos teniendo sexo en tu auto una vez más. Tienes que descansar bien esta noche, Eddie. —

—No creo que pudiera tomarte el ritmo, cariño. Recuerda mis achaques de vejez. —Ambos se dieron un beso no tan prolongado, disfrutando de la cercanía de ambos cuerpos al momento. Eddie no podía evitar aspirar el sutil aroma frutal de entre los rubios cabellos de Waylon, mientras que este por su parte terminaba por pasar una de sus manos por sobre la espalda ajena, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo al estar entre sus brazos.

—Tenemos que planear una salida grupal. La razón por la que te pedí de favor lo de la tarde fue para que…—

—Fue para que Chris y Miles tengan interacciones. Lo sé. Miles es muy obvio al respecto. —

— ¡Ya lo sé! Todos se dan cuenta, menos Chris al parecer. ¿O será que realmente no está interesado? Miles es muy obvio en sus intentos por acercarse. Quizás si pasan más tiempo juntos cosas buenas pasen. —Una sonrisa de complicidad se reflejó en ambos antes de que terminaran por darse un nuevo beso.

Eddie soltó a Waylon lentamente, pese a su deseo de permanecer con esa postura toda la noche, dejando que su mano se posara suavemente sobre la mejilla contraria por un breve momento. Tenía que retener el impulso casi natural de querer besarlo una vez más.

—Te veré el viernes entonces. Pasaré por ti, tú decidirás a donde ir. —

—A donde sea está bien, Eddie, siempre y cuando eh...estemos juntos. —Eddie abrió los ojos impresionado ante esa declaración tan impropia por parte de Waylon.

Esta vez ya no contuvo la necesidad de tomarlo entre sus brazos lentamente, alzando su barbilla para dejar un lento y sumamente delicado beso, sin intenciones de desviar su gesto en algo más carnal e instintivo. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Waylon era el reflejo de lo mucho que le costaba tener ese tipo de gestos y comentarios, alzando bien la cabeza para corresponder a la suavidad en la sensación, moviendo apenas un poco sus labios ante los labios de Eddie.

—Procuraré entregarte tu libreta en estos días. Se lo importante que es para ti, por lo que he procurado mantenerla en un sitio aparte en lo que termino de admirar tus diseños. En serio que tendré mucho cuidado, Eddie, no quisiera que…—

—No tienes que decirme eso, yo sé que vas a cuidarlo bien. Por eso mismo te lo preste…—Eddie no podía dejar de admirar el reflejo de la luz que se filtraba por la suave mirada de su pareja. Waylon era realmente atractivo, de eso no tenía duda alguna. —Vendré lo más temprano posible el viernes…por ahora tengo que irme o me pasaré el resto de la noche besándote. —

—Suena como a un buen plan en realidad…—ambos cruzaron miradas antes de que por fin Eddie pudiera alejarse camino a su auto. Waylon tendría que dejar de decir todas esas cosas lindas o probablemente un día no podría dejarlo salir de casa nuevamente.

Waylon se metió al poco tiempo a su casa, no pudiendo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras caminaba al estante en donde había colocado la libreta de Eddie. Los diferentes comentarios positivos de su madre no se hicieron esperar, mencionando lo lindo que era su novio, lo educado que era al expresarse y lo contenta que estaba de que las cosas hubieran salido tan bien durante la cena. No tardó mucho tiempo en preparase un té y dirigirse a su cuarto una vez que la cocina estuviera limpia. Waylon se encaminó de igual manera a su cuarto, colocándose en la cama mientras empezaba a revisar atentamente muchos de esos maravillosos diseños.

No pudo evitar suspirar mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre la almohada, dejando que la libreta de bocetos se posara sobre su pecho. Eddie tenía talento para muchas cosas en realidad. Quizás algunas personas consideraban poco atractivo o fascinante aquella faceta de elaborar diferentes prendas, más si se trataba de un hombre que en definitiva era intimidante en primera instancia.

Eddie era gentil, atento y bastante buena persona si tenía que opinar al respecto. Pese a poseer rasgos bastante distintivos en la intimidad, no había algo que realmente considerada desagradable en el mayor, sino todo lo contario. Cada día descubría nuevos detalles que le resultaban verdaderamente atractivos, sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de veces que recordaba a Eddie en el transcurso de sus días.

Waylon había pensado que muy probablemente la idea de estar con Eddie Gluskin había surgido por su capacidad de atraer a las personas de su mismo sexo, entre sus juegos y demás coqueteos, siendo el causante de que ambos se hubieran conocido en primera instancia ante la atracción de su cuerpo al moverse. Al principio creía que Eddie había sido quien había tenido suerte al pasar una noche con él.

Ahora que lo meditaba con más calma, quizás era él quien había tenido suerte en encontrar a alguien como Eddie en ese lugar, en definitiva había sido todo un logro. Era irónico y un tanto extraño en admitir esto, pero quizás tendría que admitir que Eddie había roto muchos de esos parámetros que el mismo Waylon había desarrollado con el pasar de los años. Eddie era realmente el transgresor al llenarlo de detalles y se sentimientos que realmente no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar.

El de la suerte había sido él totalmente.

* * *

 **¿Alguien notó la clara referencia de Deadpool en este fic? Espero que si xD.**

 **Waylon es un buen amigo en ayudar de esa manera a Miles con sus conflictos. Les prometo que dentro de poco existirán muchos más momentos con Chris.**

 **Espero les allá gustado!**


	6. Because you're mine, I walk the line

**Capítulo 6. Because you're mine, I walk the line.**

* * *

La inseguridad volvía a aparecer en Waylon tras varios días de no ver a su pareja. ¿Acaso Eddie empezaba a aburrirse de su relación? El concierto de _The Blood Sex Machine_ se acercaba cada vez más. Eddie le pide un favor a Frank antes del concierto.

* * *

 **La espontaneidad es parte esencial de esta historia. Estoy muy contenta con los resultados en realidad, la disfruto bastante y espero poder darle muchos matices en los siguientes capítulos. Me alegra poder expresar muchos de mis gustos musicales a través de esto.**

 **La canción corre por la cuenta de Johnny Cash, Walk The Line. Uno de mis artistas favoritos en realidad.**

* * *

—Deberíamos hacernos tatuajes juntos —mencionó la despreocupada voz de Frank Manera mientras ajustaba una de las cuerdas de su guitarra acústica. Eddie no se tomó la molestia de alzar la mirada en esta ocasión.

—No. No vamos a hacernos tatuajes. O, mejor dicho, yo no voy a hacerme tatuajes. Tú puedes hacerte tantos como quieras. Ya tienes bastantes —la voz de Eddie no sonaba sorprendida, pero su tono era firme y marcado, como si la decisión en sus palabras fuera impuesta. Frank no dejaba de ajustar la cuerda, pese a que sus lentes bajaron ligeramente por su nariz.

—Ya tengo unos diseños listos. Tendrán llamas y sombreado, serán en el brazo. Al unificarlos formaran a una stripper…o más bien a su esqueleto.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste? No nos vamos a hacer un tatuaje juntos. Entiende. —

—Nunca hacemos nada juntos como mejores amigos. —

Eddie tuvo que evitar el impulso de reír ante tan dramática declaración. Levantó la vista lentamente, alzando la ceja mientras dejaba de lado su libreta de apuntes.

—Siempre hacemos cosas de mejores amigos. La mayoría de esas cosas han incluido ir a clubes de desnudistas, bares de mala muerte, carreras clandestinas, hasta incluso una pelea de gallos una vez, la lista es larga. No me voy a hacer un tatuaje contigo, Frank. —

—Eres muy aburrido. Pensé que con tu nuevo novio las cosas se volverían más divertidas por aquí. —Frank volvió a enfocarse en sus actividades, empezando a tocar algunas notas para asegurarse de que Clarissa estuviera bien afinada. Eddie volvió a lo suyo de igual forma. Tenía un montón de cuentas pendientes que realizar. Los pedidos se habían acumulado en el transcurso de la semana.

—Deberías ventilar la casa. Huele mucho a sexo. —Si Eddie hubiera estado tomando alguna bebida probablemente se hubiera atragantado. Su mirada volvió a levantarse, asombro y molestia aparecían a la par en su semblante. Frank sonrió al haberse dado cuenta de la reacción tan obvia que Eddie presentaba.

—Entonces asumo que sí, que han estado aprovechando bien el tiempo. ¡Me alegro mucho, Eddie-boy! Al fin tienes a alguien que cumpla cada una de tus sucias fantasías. —

— ¡Quieres por favor callarte ya! —

Frank continúo sonriendo mientras dejaba la guitarra en el sofá. No había nada prendido alrededor, todo estaba en silencio dentro de la casa de Eddie Gluskin. El hombre rara vez prendía la televisión a decir verdad, ya que siempre estaba apurado con diversas tareas de sus comisiones. Regularmente era Frank quien prendía la televisión y ponía música en su estéreo. Frank siempre hacía ruido a cualquier lugar que llegara en realidad.

— ¿La señora G. está enterada de la existencia de Way Way? —

—No... —incomodidad apareció en el rostro de Eddie en ese momento. Su madre siempre había sido un tema delicado. Era una mujer amorosa y sumamente gentil, pero su carácter era fuerte y marcado. Eddie había sacado parte de su temperamento ante los problemas, pero su madre era una escala superior a eso. Eso ya era mucho decir, considerando el temperamento y la poca paciencia de Eddie.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que tu madre te regañe por andar robando niños? —

—Yo no me robe a nadie y no es... Eso. La edad no es problema, pero Waylon tiende a ser algo... —

— ¿Impulsivo? ¿Irreverente? ¿Liberal? —

—Parece que te estás describiendo a ti mismo —Frank tenía que darle la razón en eso a Eddie. Ajustó bien sus gafas mientras colocaba una de sus piernas sobre la mesa para el café, ganando una mirada fulminante por parte de Eddie. Frank parecía despreocupado por parte de ese gesto de su amigo.

—Si son problemas de edad, Eddie. Es joven, es enérgico y despreocupado, pero no es un mal chico. Estoy seguro de que sabrá cómo tratar a una mujer como la señora G. Tienes que darle créditos, supo cómo conquistarte después de todo —

Eddie asintió lentamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Su madre era una mujer razonable y su pareja era muy inteligente y encantadora en realidad. Sabía que la interacción entre ambos no debía volverse caótica. A veces Frank tenía estos momento de claridad, siendo sorpresivo la forma tan madura que podía analizar las cosas. Eran demasiado breves estos momentos por desgracia.

—Quizás deberíamos tener un rito de iniciación o algo así con tu pequeño novio. ¡Ya se! Le diré a Karma si nos puede agendar una cita este fin de semana. —

— ¡No vas a traerle una stripper a mi novio! —la voz de Eddie siempre subía de intensidad al momento de hablar con Frank. Era inevitable que hiciera uno de sus comentarios completamente fuera de lugar.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te deje por ella? Que inseguro eres, Gluskin, pero respetaré tu decisión entonces. Ya se me ocurrirán nuevas maneras de involucrar a Waylon en nuestra pandilla. —

A veces Eddie hacía un enorme esfuerzo por entender a Frank Manera. Había mucha excentricidad en su vida desde que se hicieron amigos a muy corta edad. Recordaba detalles de Frank como el hecho de que prácticamente había robado las gafas oscuras de su padre.

No era un secreto que Frank sentía una gran admiración hacía el señora Manera, su padre, tomándolo como un modelo de vida prácticamente. Había conocido de antemano que su padre en su juventud había formado parte de una banda de rock. Frank se tomó muy en serio este suceso.

Las guitarras del señor Manera se mantenían celosamente guardadas en un cuarto especial, en donde un montón de discos, viniles y diferentes posters de bandas se mantenían colgados y acomodados por todo el lugar, adornando las paredes y siendo un verdadero distintivo de su personalidad y una pieza clave para lo que sería Frank en un futuro.

El recuerdo de su madre parándose sobre la puerta de la familia Manera, con un pastel en las manos, llevando a Eddie al encuentro con los nuevos vecinos era uno de los momentos más extraños que había pasado en su niñez. La señora Manera era una mujer muy atractiva a su estilo.

Su cabello rubio y abultado y su semblante amigable eran igual de típico que su vestido negro entallado. Maquillaje marcado, zapatos rojos y un par de enormes arracadas completaban el conjunto.

Un pequeño niño con cabello largo y enredado se asomó ligeramente por entre la espalda de la mujer. Su semblante no podía descifrarse, ya que un par de enormes lentes de sol completamente negros ocultaba gran parte de su rostro. Sus pantalones estaban rotos de las rodillas y su camisa de color azul mostraba algunos rastros de migajas de papas fritas.

Eddie se quedó paralizado por un momento al notar la presencia del pequeño Frank Manera. Era la primera vez que se veían.

Ante la sorpresa y el asombro de Eddie, el pequeño desconocido bajó ligeramente sus lentes, guiñando el ojo en ese momento. Los ojos de Eddie se abrieron en la confusión, sin entender bien el gesto.

La señora Manera agradeció la amabilidad de la señora Gluskin al ser entregado el pastel. Había cierta confusión en las interacciones por parte de los dos únicos miembros de la familia Gluskin, pero de igual forma la madre de Eddie era siempre amable con las personas nuevas. Era casi su naturaleza.

Al día siguiente, Eddie bajo a la cocina para descubrir a Frank sentado en la mesa, comiendo un par de galletas caseras y con un enorme vaso de jugo de uva. Frank siempre tuvo la tendencia de llenar su rostro y ropa con casi cualquier cosa comestible. Los lentes seguían estando sobre su rostro. Eddie empezaba a pensar que realmente no se los quitaba en ningún momento. Bien podría imaginarse al niño durmiendo con ellos incluso. La madre le Eddie le explicó que Frank había aceptado su invitación a jugar, una invitación que nunca se había hecho en realidad. Desde ese momento había quedado saldada su amistad.

— ¿Cuándo será su dichoso concierto entonces? —Eddie cambió rápidamente de conversación. Frank puso una de esas poses de rockstar a las que Eddie estaba tan acostumbrado. Era demasiado fingida para ser tomada en serio.

— ¿Tan impaciente estás por el gran regreso de _The Blood Sex Machine_? —a Eddie no le gustaba en lo particular el nombre de la banda de Frank, pero estaba consciente de que tenían un par de canciones que tuvieron éxito en discos pasados. No le gustaba en particular ese tipo de música, pero reconocía que sus amigos tenían verdadero talento al tocar sus diferentes instrumentos. La voz de Frank siempre resaltaba en los conciertos, se volvía más agresiva y grave.

—Vamos a tocar dentro de una semana. El siguiente sábado. Trae a tu novio, a su amigo incomodo, a quien tú quieras. —La sonrisa de Frank se extendía. Había cierto orgullo de poder reunir a su banda nuevamente. El tiempo en que dejaron de tocar había servido bastante para la creación de nuevo material. Las ideas de Frank siempre brotaban en casi cualquier parte.

Eso era bueno, era el tipo de respuesta que Eddie esperaba por parte de Frank. Había cierta resignación en su mirada, como si fuera a cometer una locura. En realidad lo era, ya que todo lo que implicaba a Frank era una locura.

—Frank…—la voz de Eddie sonaba diferente. El castaño no pudo evitar quedarse expectante ante ello. Los ojos de Eddie se cerraron por un momento, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello bien acomodado. Siempre le costaba un esfuerzo monumental el pedirle algo a Manera. Las cosas siempre se salían de control de alguna forma. —Quiero pedirte un favor…—

La sonrisa de Frank se intensificó aún más con aquella declaración. Su hilera de dientes blancos se extendía por entre su barba. Sus dedos bajaron ligeramente sus lentes oscuros, revelando sus ojos castaños. Demonios, pensó Eddie. Era como estar haciendo un trato con el mismísimo diablo en persona.

—Dime Eddie, te escucho. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —

-.-

Miles siempre se levantaba muy temprano por las mañanas. Trabajaba como repartidor de periódicos desde hace un par de años. Era difícil al principio, ya que no se sentía particularmente animado por realizar actividades tan temprano. El dinero siempre le venía bien después de todo. En su bolsillo se encontraba trazado un maltratado mapa en donde venía sus diferentes rutas para dejar los periódicos.

A Miles le tocaba un área determinada, siendo dividida la ciudad entre diferentes personas para abarcar toda la ciudad. Algunas personas decían que Miles debía buscarse un trabajo que fuera verdadero, pero poco le importaba al castaño lo que el resto de las personas dijeran. Tenía sus motivos para continuar con aquello.

La ruta ya estaba bien trazada en su cabeza. Había estado practicando esta rutina durante mucho tiempo para memorizar bien cada recorrido dado. El mapa desgastado únicamente era como referencia en caso de que quisiera verificar bien la zona.

Su bicicleta estaba desgastada, pero era bastante funcional todavía. Una enorme bolsa yacía en su costado, repleta de los diarios amontonados y doblados. Miles no podía sentirse más animado al realizar actividades al aire libre. Era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba en realidad.

Siempre había sido muy enérgico.

En otras circunstancias y con más motivaciones, habría sido un deportista excelente. A Miles no le interesaba en este momento ser partícipe de algún club deportivo, ya que pese a ser artético, su vida tenía demasiadas conductas que en definitiva no eran sanas. El vicio del cigarro era una de esas actividades.

Había empezado a fumar a la par que Waylon a los doce años. Había empezado a tomar un par de meses después de manera clandestina. Habían tenido suerte de no haber caído presa de algunos de esos pervertidos que frecuentaban los diferentes lugares a donde iban, pero de igual manera era bueno ser considerados como atractivos. Habían conseguido bastantes favores gracias a ello.

Las calles de ese vecindario eran algo aburridas a su punto de vista. Les faltaban color y vida, sin poder evitar lo maltratado que estaban dichos jardines, como si realmente no les interesara en realidad. Otras de sus aficiones era la jardinería, pero prefería mantener eso en secreto. Waylon conocía bien que disfrutaba podar y mantener verde el césped, cuidar las plantas y realizar esas actividades que a otros le parecían tediosas. Entre más tiempo estuviera al aire libre, más feliz se sentía en realidad.

El recorrido que hacía Miles era parecido a un zigzag, ya que pasaba por las calles de forma alternada, procurando que su brazo lanzara de manera certera los diarios. De nueva cuenta admitió lo útil que hubiera sido en un equipo de futbol americano o de béisbol, pero no había nada de atractivo en llegar ese tipo de vestimenta y juntarse con ese tipo de personas tan superficiales. Había aprendido que muchos de esos sujetos eran realmente unos cretinos.

Miles debía acelerar el paso de sus acciones. No quería llegar tarde a la última casa marcada en su mapa. Era muy importante hacer las cosas de tal manera que quedara liberada para poder disfrutar de ese momento.

Era la casa de Chris Walker.

Miles había peleado por tener esa zona en particular. La zona antiguamente era parte de otro chico llamado Josh. Habían tenido una aguerrida discusión al respecto, logrando en poco tiempo arrebatarle la zona, pese a ser la más cercana a su casa. Poco le importa a Miles ese detalle.

Sus piernas se movieron con más rapidez mientras revisaba su hora. Eran casi las siete de la mañana y bien conocía que Chris solía salir a esas horas a recoger el periódico. Una taza de café y un par de pantalones holgados para dormir completaban su conjunto. Miles creía que no había cosa más adorable que ver a Chris de este modo.

—Buenos días Miles. Tan puntual como siempre. —

—Buenos días, Chris. ¿Listo para las noticias de hoy? —la voz de Miles sonaba agitada ante el ejercicio. Sabía que su rostro probablemente estaba salpicado de sudor, pero bien valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Una de sus manos se levantó para quitar el cabello de su rostro. Chris sostenía con su mano una taza de color blanca con la insignia "#1 Sniper". Asumía que probablemente su hermana había comprado aquella taza. No era referencia a su carrera como soldado, era referencia a su videojuego favorito.

Quizás no miraba a Chris a diario, o tanto como quisiera, pero siempre valoraba esos breves momentos en donde podía tener la atención completamente fija en su conversación. Miles siempre descendía de su bicicleta y le entregaba personalmente el diario, con una sonrisa demasiado estúpida en su rostro a su parecer. Estaba apenado de ser tan obvio, pero no podía evitarlo. La somnolencia de Chris y su semblante relajado era algo verdaderamente especial.

—Eres el mejor en esto, ¿lo sabías? —comento con gentileza el mayor mientras empezaba a revisar los titulares del periódico con la mirada. Miles se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, intentando calmar la ola de emociones y sensaciones de su cuerpo. Estar cerca de Chris ocasionaba más reacciones que el hecho de andar en bicicleta.

— ¿Quieres un vaso con agua, Miles? Pareces realmente agotado —Miles de debatía internamente entre aceptar o no aquella invitación. Se sentía nervioso de usar su voz nuevamente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba sin poder evitarlo. Esperaba que Chris no se diera cuenta, aunque era realmente amable para mencionarlo en realidad.

—Un poco de agua estaría bien, gracias —

La camisa que portaba Chris era blanca y amplia, mucho más amplia de lo que era su talla en realidad. Todo era a favor de la comodidad al dormir. Miles no perdía detalle de este tipo de datos. Se sentía como un verdadero acosador, pero no podía evitarlo.

Un vaso de agua con hielo fue dado en poco tiempo en sus manos.

—Muchas gracias, Chris. La mayoría de las personas no son tan amables. —

—La mayoría de las personas siguen dormidas. Creo que tú y yo somos de los pocos que nos levantamos tan temprano, bueno, al menos tú tienes una razón poderosa. —

—No hay nada malo en madrugar, Chris. Es un muy buen hábito. —

Miles se lamentaba no tener algo verdaderamente que decir durante estas situaciones. Quería poder compartirle muchas cosas, pero su mente no estaba ni la mitad de despierta aun, y el nerviosismo que sentía no hacía otra cosa que alentar sus ideas. Dio un gran sorbo del agua, intentando aclarar algo más que su garganta. Era un idiota, pensó.

—Sabes…dentro de unos cuantos días vamos a volver a reunirnos, ya sabes, la banda. The Blood Sex Machine. Tocaremos en el bar de Trager la siguiente semana, el sábado. ¿Te gustaría ir? —Miles se quedó un largo momento callado. Su rostro debió reflejar una gran impresión, ya que Chris aclaró ligeramente la garganta, como si hubiera dicho algo fuera de lugar.

—Probablemente Waylon vaya. Ya sabes, con Eddie. Entiendo que no quieras ir. —

— ¡No, no! No es eso, solo me tomó desprevenido. Nada más fue eso. Claro que me encantaría ir. Waylon debió haberme dicho…o quizás Eddie aun no le ha comentado. Estaré en primera fila para verlos tocar. —

—Siempre has sido nuestro fan número uno. —La voz de Chris se notaba más animada ante aquella declaración, incluso su semblante cambio. Miles no podía evitar perderse nuevamente en ese instante. Quería preservar el recuerdo de todos sus encuentros el mayor tiempo posible. La sonrisa de Miles se extendía a la par que la de Chris.

—Siempre seré su fan más activo. —

-.-

Waylon se encontraba terminando su turno en el supermercado. Ese día había poca gente en realidad. Era aburrido y mucho más tedioso, haciendo la jornada laboral mucho más lenta. Revisó por un momento su celular, mirando la galería de imágenes por un momento. Había unas cuantas fotografías de él y su novio. Eddie salía con el rostro un poco desconcertado en sus selfies. Era un tonto para la tecnología, lo cual Waylon consideraba sumamente lindo en realidad. Waylon no tardo en sonreír de forma animada, sintiéndose como una colegiala nuevamente. Eddie siempre se miraba atractivo, aunque no lo quisiera conseguir. Aunque no lo preparara.

Como habían acordado, no se habían visto mucho él y Eddie en los últimos días. No era que no quisiera o que no le extrañara, pero quería darle tiempo para que Eddie pudiera realizar sus diversos pedidos con sus clientes. Waylon había estado reflexionando desde la cena en su casa. Esta era la primera relación que había tenido, la primera relación seria en realidad.

¿Cómo se supone que actuaban las personas en una relación?

Había visto algunas cuantas películas al respecto. Parecía nada fuera del otro mundo. Había un montón de besos, abrazos y detalles. Cosas que realmente parecían mucho más sencillas en pantalla. Waylon nunca se consideró una persona que estuviera al tanto de las fechas importantes. A duras penas recordaba los cumpleaños de sus seres queridos. Tanto Miles como su madre conocían que su naturaleza era distraída. No era que no le importara, sino que únicamente no tenía una forma de recordar ese tipo de detalles.

Eddie parecía ser todo lo contrario a eso. Parecía que todas las fechas eran importantes, por lo que suponía que los cumpleaños, aniversarios y demás eventos que realizarían en pareja debían ser llevados con total seriedad. Waylon tendría que poner recordatorios en su celular, en su calendario y en todos los lugares posibles para que no pasaran por alto aquellas fechas.

Muy en el fondo esperaba poder celebrar un aniversario al lado de Eddie, con la plena idea de que su relación fuera lo suficientemente estable como para llegar a dicha fecha. Waylon quería tener esperanzas por primera vez en su vida en cuanto a sus relaciones sentimentales.

Su jefe le informo que ya tenía que hacer el corte de la caja. Waylon tomó sus cosas y empezó a encaminarse a la zona de casilleros. La sección de revistas se encontraba cerca de esa zona. El menor dio un vistazo a los diferentes artículos que se encontraban en los encabezados de las revistas.

Algunos de ellos eran para jóvenes adolescentes, teniendo diferentes artículos sobre cómo conseguir pareja, como sería tu chico ideal, como saber si tu pareja era la indicada y como hacer feliz a tu novio. Waylon no pudo evitar ceder al impulso de tomar un par de esas revistas, analizando sus posibilidades. Quizás había encontrado algo en que pasar el tiempo en estos días.

Llegar a la casa de Miles era algo tan común y cotidiano que incluso lo hacía sin pensarlo.

— ¡Park! ¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos? —

—Investigación. —Miles no sabía a qué se refería. Waylon entro al poco tiempo, revelando un par de revistas que había comprado. Tenía suerte de que por ser empleado tuviera un precio más bajo de los artículos, aunque en realidad le atribuía eso más a su apariencia que a otra cosa.

— ¿Acaso no son revistas para chicas? Mira, esta revista tiene un test de personalidad. ¿Para qué trajiste todo esto, Way? —

—Miles...no sé cómo ser un buen novio. Necesito ayuda. Toda la ayuda posible. —Pese a ser una situación bastante cómica, Miles sabía que Waylon estaba hablando en serio. Los dos estaban en un nuevo terreno al no saber muy bien como sobrellevar una situación como esta. Pese a eso, Miles no pudo evitar reír ante eso, tenía suerte de que Waylon tuviera el mismo tipo de humor.

— ¿Crees que nuestra relación sea algo más que algo de verano? —

—Park, estamos en invierno. Ni siquiera tiene sentido este artículo. —Ambos empezaron a leer las revistas. Era bastante estúpido ese momento a decir verdad. Los artículos eran en realidad bastante simples y superficiales, pero Waylon estaba dispuesto a aprender.

Había detalles que bien podrían desarrollarse. Cosas como hacer una cena especial, comprar algún detalle o ser más expresivo verbalmente en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Waylon no era especialmente detallista con nadie. La única persona con quien había tenido algunos detalles alguna vez había sido únicamente su madre.

—Esto es mierda, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —la voz de Miles reflejaba diversión. Claro que ambos sabían que era mierda, pero era peor que nada. Los ojos de Waylon se levantaron, encogiéndose de hombros al momento.

— ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia entonces? —

Miles se quedó en silencio por un momento, meditando. Eddie parecía una persona sumamente detallista en cada aspecto de su vida. Quizás la clave estaba en los detalles, en cosas que para otras personas pasaban desapercibidas. Ese era el problema realmente.

— ¿Hornear un pastel? —la voz de Miles sonaba con más duda de lo que hubiera gustado. Ambos estaban igual de perdidos en el tema. Miles era un aficionado a la observación más que a otra cosa. Le gustaba mirar a Chris en los momentos más cotidianos de su vida.

Verlo en el refugio atendiendo a diferentes animales abandonados o verlo por las mañanas en ocasiones al entregarle personalmente el periódico. Chris era una persona amable en todo momento, aunque fuera a primera hora de la mañana. Había aprendido que sus días empezaban a muy tempranas horas.

— ¿Qué le gusta a Eddie Gluskin? Digo, además de coger contigo. —

—La costura, leer, ver películas antiguas…salir a caminar al parque. —

—Creo que andas con un anciano en toda la extensión de la palabra, mi amigo. —Waylon tenía que admitir que los gustos de Eddie no eran muy típicos de alguien de su edad. Aunque pensándolo bien, ninguno de sus amigos eran personas muy típicas tampoco.

Por un lado estaba Chris, quien era igual de tranquilo en cuanto a gustos, prefiriendo pasar sus tardes libres rescatando a criaturas desamparadas o ayudando a ancianos llevar sus pertenencias. Billy, quien rara vez hablaba y era un miembro activo en diferentes grupos de personas con problemas de habla, dominando a la perfección el lenguaje de señas. Y la leyenda en sí misma, Frank Manera, quien era de todo menos normal. La lista de sus actividades era muy larga.

— ¿Con qué clase de personas nos venimos relacionando, Miles? —

—No lo sé, Waylon, pero al menos la vida es mucho más interesante así. —Ambos optaron por dejar las revistas aun lado. Ya eran lo suficientemente gay como para agregar el leer artículos de revistas como esas. Había un par de artículos sobre la menstruación que en definitiva no contenía la información que ambos necesitaban.

— ¿Viste hoy a Chris al entregar los diarios? —preguntó Waylon de manera despreocupada, empezando a acomodarse sobre la cama del castaño. Era una pregunta más rutinaria en realidad. Había cierto cansancio en su voz. Aburrición en realidad. Era lo único malo de acostumbrarse tanto a una persona.

—Sí. Se miraba igual de adorable que siempre. Me comentó lo de la reunión de The Blood Sex Machine dentro de una semana. ¡Me invito personalmente Chris! Creí que me iba a desmayar en cuanto me lo dijo. Me imagino que Eddie ya te ha de haber comentado desde hace días. —

La mirada de Waylon se abrió más en ese momento, levantando la mirada en dirección a Miles. El castaño enfocó su vista en su celular de manera despreocupaba, esperando cada detalle por parte de las interacciones de Gluskin y Park, que siempre recaían en una serie de momentos verdaderamente melosos. El rostro de Waylon reflejaba todo, menos eso.

—Eddie no me había dicho nada del concierto. —

Miles dejó de ver el celular en ese momento. La voz de Waylon sonaba mucho más apagada al hacer esa declaración. ¿Problemas en el paraíso, quizás?

— ¿Las cosas han marchado bien entre tú y Eddie? —Waylon asintió de forma automática. Quizás no se habían visto desde hace algunos días, pero eso no era sinónimo de que hubiera problemas, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que ha estado muy ocupado con sus asuntos. Quizás me avisaría después, o Frank no le ha comentado nada aún. A veces Frank le gusta mantener las cosas como sorpresa. ¿Crees que sea buena idea si le comento yo sobre el concierto? —

—Eres un novio. Creo que tú deberías saber esa respuesta. —Waylon tomó su celular y empezó a buscar el número de Eddie. Se sentía como un idiota, pero era preferible aclarar esa ligera duda que empezaba a aparecer en su mente. La inseguridad era un factor realmente marcado en su personalidad, aunque fuera difícil de admitir.

La voz de Eddie resonó al poco tiempo del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Cariño? ¿Está todo bien? —la sonrisa de Waylon no tardó en aparecer al escucharle. Miles tuvo que girar la vista a otro lado, creyendo que era demasiado "romántico" el momento para su gusto. Le resultaba algo extraña esta nueva faceta de Waylon, nunca antes explorada en el pasado.

—Sí, todo está bien. Quería mencionarte que Miles me acaba de comentar que realizaran un concierto la próxima semana, será la banda de Frank. ¿Ya te había comentado? —Waylon escuchó la voz de Eddie carraspear. Aquello no era una reacción normal a su punto de vista. Aunque era Frank de todas formas. Quizás le parecía algo apresurada la fecha.

—Frank me había comentado ayer. De hecho ya me había dicho hace mucho, pero tenían la fecha por confirmar aún. Quizás se me complique un poco el poder pasar por ti esa noche, ¿te parece bien si te vas con Miles al concierto? —

La expresión de Waylon cambió en ese mismo momento. Incluso Miles, quien intentaba mantenerse apartado de la conversación, no pudo evitar notar aquella aura de duda que aparecía en su amigo. Ambos se quedaron mirando por un breve momento, antes de que Waylon contestara.

—Claro. No hay problema. Espero vernos pronto. —

—En cuanto me desocupé de mis pendientes iré a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? Debemos ser pacientes. —

—Sí, como tú digas Eddie. Te quiero, adiós. —La conversación terminó en ese mismo momento. Incluso la voz de Eddie parecía en un tono diferente esta vez. Ocupado. Eddie parecía ocupado, como si tuviera prisa por continuar con sus actividades. Una punzada se sintió en el pecho de Waylon.

— ¿Qué te dijo Eddie, Way? —preguntó con preocupación mientras se acercaba lentamente. Incluso Waylon lucía un poco más pálido.

—No va a poder pasar por mí. No vamos a ir al concierto juntos. Empiezo a dudar que nos veamos esta semana en realidad. —Los dedos de Waylon jugaban nerviosamente con el celular.

Miles ya había visto esto antes. Sentía rechazo, y eso despertaba en Waylon una línea de pensamientos que iban ligados a su desprecio por sí mismo. Quizás no era la intención de Eddie hacerlo sentir así. Quizás realmente estaba ocupado y quería dejar tiempo libre para Waylon en realidad. Había visto la forma en la cual las cosas se dieron entre ambos, lo mucho que se gustaban y la gran cantidad de detalles que habían tenido. Era imposible e irreal que a Eddie le allá dejado de gustar Waylon, de la noche a la mañana.

—Quizás quiere terminar todos sus pendientes para dejar totalmente libre ese sábado. —

— ¿Entonces por qué no quiere que lleguemos juntos al concierto? —bueno, esa era una pregunta razonable. Miles hubiera deseado tener mejores argumentos para responder a eso. ¿Qué podría estar deteniendo a Eddie para no llegar?

— ¿Quizás quiere comprarte algo, darte una sorpresa? —

— ¿Por qué estás intentando excusarlo? —la voz de Waylon no reflejaba enojo en realidad. Era inseguridad, quizás un poco de decepción. Había tenido tanto miedo de que Eddie se diera por vencido en esto. Más aun ante el hecho de haberse acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus besos, caricias y demás detalles.

Era un idiota. Waylon era un completo idiota que no sabía nada de relaciones después de todo.

—No me gusta pensar en negativo sobre esto. Yo creo que debe haber una buena explicación. No piense a idear escenarios trágicos, Waylon. Sé paciente. —Las palabras parecían convencer un poco al rubio, aunque el aura de desánimo continúo en su semblante.

Extrañaba a Eddie. Lo extrañaba realmente y su voz no hizo nada más que recordarle ese factor. ¿Qué acaso sería una de esas relaciones dependientes? Waylon realmente tenía que documentarse bien sobre este nuevo asunto, estando dispuesto a llevar y arrastrar a su mejor amigo con él.

Debía calmar su pesimismo y sus malos pensamientos y concentrase en conseguir más material que fuera analizado para su posterior uso. Tenían que recurrir a las comedias románticas. Además de que debía pensar alguna futura forma de vengarse de Eddie.

Las cosas no podían quedarse así, cariño.

-.-

El día del concierto había llegado y como Waylon supuso, solo había visto a Eddie una sola vez esa semana previa. Había ido a visitarlo en la noche, con una de sus estúpidas sonrisas, diciendo lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Los besos fueron correspondidos, pero no duraron ni una hora juntos en realidad. Los besos de despedida se hicieron mucho más amargos de lo que parecieran, ante las prisas y las disculpas de Eddie. Waylon no tenía ánimos en realidad de refutar algo.

Hubo un pequeño debate entre él y Miles sobre si asistir o no al concierto. Waylon había dicho que realmente no importaba, pero Miles había tenido un buen argumento. Le había dicho que el drama se lo dejara completamente a Eddie en tal caso, que parecía predispuesto a hacer escenas de muchos tipos por los detalles más insignificantes. Y que usara su atractivo para castigar a Eddie en un futuro. Que no le dejara las cosas tan fáciles al momento de estar a solas nuevamente.

Había muchas incógnitas y muchas cosas que explicar, pero Waylon había aceptado de buena gana aquellos comentarios. Tendría que dejarle el título de reina del drama a su pareja.

Un par de pantalones negros, una playera desgastada y su clásica camisa de franela roja conformaban el conjunto de Waylon esa noche. Las botas de combate lo hacían sentir más seguro de alguna extraña manera, por lo cual el meterse entre el público había sido relativamente fácil a decir verdad. La música resonaba en el aire, producto de algún dispositivo, ya que la banda de Frank Manera no tocaría hasta pasadas las nueve. Tanto él como Miles pidieron dos cervezas. Sabían que Lisa no tardaría en llegar, ya que todos habían acordado estar presentes durante esa noche. Pasará lo que pasara, Waylon podía apoyarse en sus amigos después de todo.

Dio un vistazo rápido al lugar, sin poder encontrar a Eddie con la mirada. ¿Acaso también lo había plantado hoy? Le resultaba poco creíble, ya que Frank era el tipo de personas que no perdonaría esto bajo ningún motivo. Su mejor y más querido amigo tenía que estar presente. Sin contar con el hecho de que su joven novio estaba entre la multitud.

Detrás del escenario se encontraba Frank Manera, con cerveza en mano, mirando a la multitud desde su lugar. Eddie se encontraba a su lado.

—Esto ha sido una pésima idea —decía al momento, afilando su mirada. Buscaba a Waylon por el lugar. Había lamentado tanto el no haberlo visto durante buena parte de la semana. En definitiva tenía que recompensar todo eso.

—Es la mejor idea del mundo…—respondió la voz de Frank, al borde de la euforia. Eddie había lamentado tanto haberle seguido la corriente en todo momento, pero ya poco importaba. Las cosas estaban hechas ya, tendría que averiguar qué pasaría.

Las luces no tardaron en apagarse, encendiéndose al poco tiempo las luces del escenario. El espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar. Waylon no había encontrado a Eddie todavía y no podía creer que esto estaba pasando. Intentó mantenerse expectante, antes de darse cuenta de la silueta de Frank Manera se encontraba ahora parada en medio del escenario.

En fila, caminando a su lado, se encontraba Chris Walker y Billy Hope, encaminándose a sus instrumentos de igual manera. La sonrisa y condescendencia de Frank se hacían notar pese a la oscuridad. El hombre estaba en un momento que se asemejaba a una revelación.

— ¡Están listo para el regreso de The Blood Sex Machine! —el público empezaba a gritar ante la potente voz de Frank. Habían extrañado la sensación de verlo en el escenario. Realmente se transformaba al momento de empezar a cantar. Era todo un personaje en realidad.

—Esta noche tenemos la participación de alguien muy especial en nuestro primer concierto —el sonido de Chris en la batería no se hizo esperar ante esas palabras. Estaba calentando nada más, pero el martilleo que Miles sentía al verlo no era comparable a nada.

Waylon notaba esa enorme sonrisa y ese semblante de orgullo en la mirada de Miles. Quería sentirse de esa manera. Estaba tan decepcionado, pero al mismo tiempo quería poder disfrutar del espectáculo como tal.

— ¡Quiero que reciban con un fuerte aplauso a mi mejor amigo, Eddie Gluskin, quien me acompañara esta noche con una canción delicada para alguien muy especial del público! —Eddie no tardó en aparecer en el escenario al poco tiempo.

A Waylon se le olvido como respirar en ese momento.

El traje de Eddie era completamente negro, sombrío, como si se tratara de un funeral. Camisa negra, botas negras, saco completamente oscuro. Incluso la corbata era negra. Era jodidamente atractivo en toda la extensión de la palabra, mostrando rudeza pero conservando su elegancia.

Una guitarra acústica se posaba entre sus manos, mientras sus ojos se cruzaban en ese mismo instante con los de su novio. Una sonrisa galante y un guiño de ojo provoco que Waylon se sonrojara.

¿Cómo era posible aquello? Su corazón se aceleró en ese mismo momento. Tanto Miles, como Lisa y el resto del grupo voltearon a ver asombrados a Waylon en ese momento.

—Hola. Soy Edward Gluskin. —

Eddie empezó a tocar la guitarra, sonriendo ante la clara referencia de sus palabras y actos. Sus dedos se movieron sobre la guitarra acústica, siendo acompañada por la guitarra de Frank en poco tiempo, además del sonido de la batería y del teclado, que todo en conjunto daba una melodía mucho más agresiva que el estilo country original de la canción. La voz de Eddie empezó a resonar por todo el lugar.

 _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_  
 _I keep my eyes wide open all the time_  
 _I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_  
 _Because you're mine, I walk the line_

Durante ese lapso, Eddie no despegaba en ningún momento su visión del rostro de Waylon. El rubio parecía no poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban. Eddie lucía casi diez o veinte veces más atractivo estando ahí, en el escenario. No creía que eso fuera físicamente posible. Su voz era tan melódica que no era de esperarse que sonara perfecta con aquella canción en particular. La canción de Johnny Cash era definitivamente su estilo.

 _I find it very, very easy to be true_  
 _I find myself alone when each day is through_  
 _Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you_  
 _Because you're mine, I walk the line_

Eddie tocaba bastante bien. Casi parecía que era un talento que había obtenido naturalmente. Waylon estaba seguro de que de que Eddie en realidad no tenía conocimientos de música en el pasado. Su voz era grave y bastante entonada, pero desconocía completamente el área. Había estado practicando. Él y Frank habían estado practicando durante todo ese lapso.

 _As sure as night is dark and day is light_  
 _I keep you on my mind both day and night_  
 _And happiness I've known proves that it's right_  
 _Because you're mine, I walk the line_

Waylon sentía que estaba tan conmovido en ese momento. Había una gran mezcla de emociones en él, entre la sensación de querer llorar hasta el sentimiento de querer lanzarse a los brazos de Eddie en ese mismo instante. Todos los del público parecían bastante entusiasmados.

El ritmo hacía que la canción sonara ligeramente más agresiva, para se mantenía la tonada con fidelidad. El trabajo de Chris en la batería era bastante bueno, además de que Frank hacía un buen trabajo en coordinar la guitarra eléctrica con la guitarra acústica de Eddie. No era del todo acústica después de todo, ya que se mantenía conectada a un amplificador para que resonara con más fuerza.

 _You've got a way to keep me on your side_  
 _You give me cause for love that I can't hide_  
 _For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide_  
 _Because you're mine, I walk the line_

Waylon sentía como las vibraciones lograban despertar un sentimiento de calor en su interior, algo que nunca antes creyó sentir en el pasado. Waylon se había dado cuenta en ese mismo momento que Eddie Gluskin era mucho más importante en su vida de lo que realmente había imaginado. _El hombre realmente lo había conquistado._

 _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_  
 _I keep my eyes wide open all the time_  
 _I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_  
 _Because you're mine, I walk the line_

Eddie terminó de cantar, tocando los últimos acordes de la guitarra en ese momento. La gente estaba emocionada ante tan buen cover, pero Eddie únicamente miraba en dirección a Waylon, con una enorme y cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Waylon no sabía que experimentar en ese momento. Sentía el rostro enrojecido, incluso la cerveza en su mano había sido olvidada durante ese momento. Eddie era sin duda especial

Todos sus amigos le miraron con una sonrisa genuina en el rostro, alentando a Waylon a ir a buscar a su pareja. Eddie no tardó en abandonar el escenario, pese a las peticiones del público por alguna otra canción. Su objetivo no era unirse a la banda de Frank o aparentar ser un músico, sino poder dedicarle algo a la persona en quien más pensaba en todo momento. Esa persona parecía tener la misma urgencia por su encuentro.

Waylon empezó a encaminarse a través de las personas, teniendo la suerte de que nada fuera un impedimento para llegar a atrás del escenario. Eddie se encontraba parcialmente iluminado por la luz del pasillo, dejando a un lado la guitarra, girando su vista en dirección al menor.

—Cariño… ¿te gustó el show? —no hubo respuesta verbal en ese momento. Waylon se lanzó prácticamente a los brazos de su novio, dejando que sus labios se unieran en un prolongado y bastante pasional beso.

Las manos de Eddie se plantaron firmemente en su espalda, queriendo sentir el cuerpo ajeno cerca. Extrañaba ese calor, esa necesidad de tenerlo a su lado. No había algo que se igualara a la sensación de tener a la persona que más le gustaba ahí, justo para él. La semana había sido sumamente dura para ambos en realidad.

—Te extrañé, te extrañé mucho esta semana, cariño…espero puedas perdo…—

—No hay nada que perdonar. —Susurró la voz de Waylon contra los labios ajenos, levantando ligeramente la mirada. No había algo más que aclarar, ya que las cosas estaban claras ahora. Miles había tenido razón en mencionar que todo era producto de una sorpresa.

La cabeza de Waylon terminó por apoyarse lentamente sobre el pecho contrario, aspirando el casi natural aroma de Eddie, sin querer perder el contacto en ningún momento en realidad.

Había algo de complicidad en ese momento, algo que quedó confirmado en ese instante.

Ahora que tenía a Eddie para sí, quería caminar por la línea.

* * *

Quiero hacer énfasis en lo importante que fue para mí poner a Eddie cantando una canción de Johnny Cash. La imagen mental de Eddie cantando en realidad es algo que había querido meter en algún momento.

El "Hola, soy Edward Gluskin" hace referencia a como se presentaba Johnny al hacer acto en el escenario. Decía su nombre antes de ponerse a tocar y tomaba su guitarra como si fuera una escopeta.

Me debatía entre poner a Eddie o a Waylon, pero la voz de Eddie es realmente impresionante, más con ese tipo de canciones y estilos, parecidos al country. La descripción de la ropa de Eddie tampoco es al azar. El traje negro de Johnny Cash fue usado en una de sus presentaciones más celebres, en donde cantó en una prisión para los diferentes delincuentes. Es uno de los momentos más afamados y a la vez criticados de su carrera, al cantar ante una audiencia conformada por asesinos y delincuentes.

Poco le importó al hombre xD si fuera criticado en ese entonces, además de ser una referencia a la falta de libertad de Eddie en el asilo, creo que le sienta bien el negro en realidad.


	7. You really got me now

**You really got me now**

* * *

 _Había muchas cosas en la mente de Waylon Park al ver a su pareja en el escenario. Había admiración, alegría y deseo por igual, sin querer esperar un minuto más en estar entre los brazos de Eddie. ¿Cual sería la mejor manera de recompensarlo?_

* * *

 **Extrañaba bastante volver por estos bellos rumbos. ¡Me encanta esta historia!**

 **No tienen idea de lo mucho que me gusta escribirla. Mi tarde fue realmente maratonica, ya que si no actualizaba en estos días, probablemente tardaría bastante en tener una oportunidad para hacerlo los días siguientes por mi trabajo.**  
 **Me aventé un repertorio musical ligado a The Doors y a Iggy Pop para poder recrear la escena de este capitulo XD creo que la música de The Doors es sumamente sugestiva.**

 **Espero lo disfruten, ya que la primera parte quedó más larga de lo que tenía pensando. A veces no se cuanto parar. Pido una disculpa por la cantidad de contenido (?).**

 **La canción del titulo corre por cuenta de Iggy Pop con "You really got me" , reflejando el sentimiento de Waylon con Eddie al verlo en el escenario.**

 **Advertencia: Sex (8**

* * *

 _ **Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doing', now **_**—Iggy Pop**

Había muchas condiciones impuestas por Frank al aceptar el "trato".

Al momento de practicar con él para aprender a tocar medianamente decente la guitarra acústica, Frank se había encargado de dejarle claro a Eddie que aquello tendría muchas condiciones. Una de ellas era quedarse hasta que terminaran de tocar. Había sido algo razonable en ese momento, ya que Frank se tomaba muy en serio los diferentes conciertos dados por su banda, pero para su sorpresa la tarea se estaba convirtiendo en una bastante difícil de cumplir en ese momento. Waylon estaba complicando las cosas.

Las piernas del menor se mantenían firmemente fijas sobre las caderas de Eddie, siendo aprisionado el cuerpo del joven contra una pared cercana, estando ambos escondidos detrás del escenario. Los labios de Waylon eran prácticamente devorados por su pareja, quien no podía contener la necesidad de mantener sus manos sobre el cuerpo del menor.

Las caricias constantes de Eddie sobre su espalda baja y trasero habían terminado por levantar lentamente su camisa, mientras la mano contraría del mayor se mantenía fija sobre uno de los muslos de Waylon, intentando darle más soporte sobre su cuerpo. Podía sentir como Eddie aprovechaba ese ángulo para empezar a restregar su cuerpo en contra del cuerpo contrario, provocando que sus caderas dieran lentas embestidas por sobre su entrepierna.

Waylon, por su parte, se encontraba muy ocupado pasando ambas manos por la espalda y la nuca de su novio, sin querer perder el contacto con sus labios en el proceso. Los gemidos y sonidos eran apagados por la música, lo cual era incentivo suficiente para hacerlos más elevados. Los labios de Eddie abandonaron la boca de Waylon por un momento para bajar a besar y succionar ligeramente su cuello.

El collar que portaba Waylon casi de manera permanente estorbaba en su tarea, pero el mayor se las arregló para evadirlo, dejando una marcada mordida sobre la zona más sensible. Waylon dio un quejido elevado, arqueando su espalda al sentirlo, provocando que Eddie sonriera en contra de su piel marcada. Era la reacción que esperaba. El mayor había aprendido, en sus encuentros anteriores, a localizar cada punto sensible del cuerpo de Waylon.

—Tenemos que parar, cariño…—comentaba Eddie con voz verdaderamente afectada, sin separarse del cuerpo ajeno. No tenía deseos de parar sus acciones en realidad.

Durante la semana en donde ambos dejaron de verse por un tiempo, las cosas habían sido bastante difíciles. No habían tenido relaciones en ese lapso. Eddie estaba algo avergonzado de admitir que su pareja tenía razón. Era todo un pervertido. La necesidad de sentir la piel contraria bajo sus manos y su piel empezaba a convertirse en una adicción. Eddie debía comportarse como el adulto responsable que se supone que era, pese a que aquella idea no era del todo grata en el momento. Colocó a Waylon lentamente en el piso, suspirando al ver la decepción en su rostro.

Sus cuerpos aún continuaban demasiado cerca, pudiendo sentir el aroma tan característico de su novio, sin querer apartar el rostro de su cuello. Las manos de Waylon empezaron a pasar por sobre su pecho, acariciando sobre la tela de su camisa negra, sin darle tregua a Eddie para que pudiera calmar su respiración. Una sonrisa se extendía en el rostro del rubio, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos quería parar realmente en ese momento. Waylon se encontraba igual de ansioso que su pareja. Ambos disfrutaban demasiado el sexo por igual.

—Estoy muy caliente, Eddie —admitió Waylon mientras levantaba con ambas manos el rostro ajeno, empezando a dejar una serie de besos y mordidas por sobre su barbilla.

El endurecimiento en los pantalones de Eddie no ayudaba en nada a la situación. Sus manos se ajustaron alrededor del trasero contrario, dando un fuerte apretón. Waylon paro sus acciones con una sonrisa en los labios. Ambos se encontraban en la misma situación al parecer. No tenían idea de cuando se iba a terminar el concierto.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? —preguntó con curiosidad el rubio, desviando su mirada hacía el escenario.

Podía escuchar los gritos de Frank Manera retumbando por el lugar, siendo acompañado por el público. Era sorprendente cuantos admiradores tenían en realidad. Pese a ser considerada como una banda local, habían logrado extender su música por diferentes Estados. Había una futura gira en puerta.

—Le prometí a Frank que me quedaría hasta que terminaran de tocar al menos. Conociendo como es Frank, es capaz de extender el concierto hasta tarde con el fin de hacerme sufrir. —La voz de Eddie sonaba un tanto exasperada.

Sus manos nunca habían abandonado el cuerpo de Waylon en ningún momento. El menor se encontraba prácticamente acurrucado sobre el amplio pecho, suspirando cerca de su cuello. La sonrisa que mostraba Waylon era amplia y sincera, cargada de cariño y entusiasmo. Tenía un montón de sensaciones y emociones en ese momento y todas iban ligadas al hombre que le sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Más bien, para hacernos sufrir a ambos. Vamos Eddie. Te dejaré hacerme todo lo que tú quieras esta noche. —Pese a su semblante, las palabras de Waylon estaban cargadas de sensualidad, siendo un tono sugestivo y bajo. Eddie trago pesado.

Su rostro ardía, su cuerpo entero reaccionaba ante el menor estimulo. Waylon sabía perfectamente que decir y que hacer para mantenerlo en ese estado. Un ligero apretón en su entrepierna logro sacar un gemido grave de sus labios.

—Voy a terminar por hacerte mío aquí si no paras…cariño. —

—Entonces hazlo. —Las palabras de Waylon parecían una especie de reto. Y Eddie estaba más que dispuesto a aceptarlo. Pensó en las posibilidades que tenía en ese momento.

Quizás podía ir a la zona más oscura del lugar o arriesgarse a ser descubierto en esa área. Su mente dejaba de operar con normalidad, dando lugar únicamente a su impulso por sentir a Waylon Park en ese momento. Empujando con suavidad al rubio, empezó a acomodarlo lentamente sobre la pared, intentando levantar sus piernas nuevamente. Tenían que darse prisa.

Para su sorpresa, la guitarra dejo de sonar y la voz de Frank Manera dejo de escucharse por un momento. Esa había sido la última canción. Frank agradeció al público por su asistencia, recordándoles que estuvieran pendientes para el siguiente lanzamiento del nuevo disco. Demonios, pensó Eddie al escuchar a sus amigos acercarse, teniendo que liberar a Waylon de sus brazos en ese momento. Casi parecía como si Frank estuviera estropeando las cosas a propósito. Conociendo a su amigo, probablemente así era. Era casi un superpoder.

— ¡Eddie-boy! Que sorpresa verte aun por aquí…y vestido —comentó la burlona voz de Frank al darse cuenta del desastre que eran ambos. Waylon tenía la camisa levantada por la espalda y el cabello de Eddie se había desacomodado por los movimientos de las manos de su pareja. La sonrisa de Frank se extendía con orgullo, sabiendo bien que la sorpresa había sido del agrado de Waylon.

— ¿Te gustó la presentación de tu novio, Way? —

—Gustarme es poco. Estoy muy impresionado en realidad. Apenas y he podido mantener mis manos apartadas de Eddie…como el groopie que siempre he sido. —Las palabras de Waylon provocaron que un sonrojo marcado apareciera en el rostro de Eddie, más aun al sentir como Waylon pasaba su mano por debajo de su chaqueta, sobre su espalda, rozando en poco tiempo su trasero.

Agradecía que el lugar estuviera oscuro para que nadie notara aquellos actos. Aparentemente Frank Manera tenía el poder de ver en la oscuridad, porque pese a sus lentes oscuros y la poca iluminación, su sonrisa se extendía cada vez más, entre burla y admiración.

—Es lo que mi lover-boy quería. Coger como conejo toda esta noche. —

— ¡Frank! —

— ¡Solo soy sincero! —

Waylon no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante ese comentario, alzándose lentamente para darle un pequeño beso a Eddie en los labios. Realmente estaba muy emocionado. Su madre era la única persona que le había dedicado canciones en realidad. Nunca se imaginó algo así, ni siquiera en sus más alocadas fantasías, el poder encontrar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a hacer frente a una audiencia en un bar, con el único propósito de hacer un detalle para él. La canción era muy hermosa y provocaba que un sentimiento cálido se expendiera en el pecho de Waylon al momento de recordarlo. Su sonrisa se extendía en todo momento, siendo notado por Eddie, por todos en realidad.

—Vaya, nunca había visto a Waylon tan contento, no después de aquella primera noche en el parque —mencionó la voz de Miles, siendo seguido de cerca por Lisa Clawson, quien mostraba una sonrisa igual de emocionada, empezando a encaminarse hasta quedar cerca de Eddie.

—En serio que fue asombroso. ¡Muy buen concierto, chicos! En especial tú, Eddie. Creo que no nos han presentado oficialmente. Soy Lisa Clawson, amiga de Miles y de Way. —

—Yo soy Edward Gluskin, es un placer conocer a todos los amigos de…—

— ¡Basta de formalidades! ¡Vamos a celebrar de una vez! Hay cervezas cerca aquí atrás y todos ustedes están invitados, incluso tú, mocoso —mencionó la voz de Frank, interrumpiendo a Eddie al momento. Eran demasiado comunes las miradas fulminantes que le daba a Manera en todo momento.

El grupo pasó entonces a la parte trasera del escenario, que estaba parcialmente iluminada por algunas luces, condicionada por Trager con diferentes cosas como sillones, un gran espejo, incluso un par de repisas y un estéreo en donde poner música. El lugar era para que las bandas que tocaran tuvieran una oportunidad para descansar con sus amigos después del concierto.

Eddie se encaminó de la mano de Waylon, notando como el rubio no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. La sonrisa de Waylon había valido todo aquel sacrifico de verse envuelto en las constantes prácticas con Frank Manera. Ambos tenían poca paciencia y gran temperamento, siendo una tarea difícil el lograr coordinarse de manera adecuada. Los gritos de Frank no habían sido de gran ayuda al principio, siendo casi milagroso que pudiera tocar los acordes en realidad en el escenario. Había lamentado por un momento aquel trato, pero ahora que notaba la sonrisa de su novio al caminar y la forma en la cual se encontraba prácticamente pegado a su cuerpo, las cosas realmente habían valido la pena.

—Cariño, ¿quieres quedarte o... —

—Una cerveza estará bien, Eddie. Creo que se los debemos a los chicos —

Waylon tenía razón. No habían salido como pareja oficial con los amigos de Waylon, era una buena oportunidad para que pudieran convivir. Eddie suspiro, intentando mantener esa conversación en voz baja, terminando por pasar su brazo de forma lenta por sobre la cintura de Waylon. Esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control, especialmente por contar con la presencia de Frank y Miles en un mismo espacio, teniendo la tendencia a insultarse o hablarse con sarcasmo en todo momento. Además del hecho de que había un par de cosas que atender dentro de sus pantalones.

Para sorpresa de Eddie, la convivencia fue mucho más amena de lo que esperaba.

Lisa se encontraba platicando o, mejor dicho, intentando platicar con Billy, quien parecía querer darles un par de lecciones a ambos en lenguaje de señas. Billy había llevado a Natasha, con quien había empezado a salir hace algunas semanas atrás, siendo una sorpresa para sus amigos. No había sido una persona de muchas relaciones y era sumamente reservado en su vida personal. Durante un largo tiempo en su infancia, todos habían pensado que Billy en realidad era sordomudo, siendo una gran sorpresa para todos el día que al fin habían escuchado su voz al hablarles.

Natasha y Billy se habían conocido en una de las reuniones de una asociación de gente con problemas auditivos, siendo Billy un miembro muy activo dentro de la comunidad sordomuda de la ciudad. Aunque no tuviera problemas en escuchar, Billy era una persona muy entregada a la causa, dominando a la perfección el lenguaje de señas y perfeccionando con el paso de los años la enseñanza de ese lenguaje a diversas personas, siendo de apoyo en diferentes actividades de la asociación.

Natasha había pensado durante la mayoría de las juntas que Billy en realidad era sordomudo de igual manera, ya que realmente no parecía tener otra forma de dialogar que no fuera el uso de señas. Había sido toda una sorpresa el día en que ambos empezaron a comunicarse, siendo revelado por el mismo Billy que en realidad no tenía problemas de audición.

La joven era bastante linda en realidad. Tenía cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda, ojos brillantes y grises, además de una cálida sonrisa que parecía bastante entusiasta. Natasha había perdido la audición a causa de un accidente a los 13 años de edad. Las cosas fueron bastante difíciles en ese momento, teniendo que aceptar la idea de haber perdido la audición y teniendo que aprender a usar el lenguaje de señas en poco tiempo.

A sus 23 años se sentía un tanto avergonzada de pasar algunas dificultades en diferentes sitios aun, ya que en ocasiones los significados de las señas cambiaban dependiendo la región de la persona. Tenía que practicar constantemente para dominar más aspectos del lenguaje, teniendo a Billy como un apoyo para poder practicar y aprender más sobre los diferentes significados. Se habían conocido gracias a eso y en poco tiempo habían comenzado a salir. Nunca vieron a Billy tan contento y cómodo con alguien.

Sus amigos estaban realmente contentos, aunque les tomó por sorpresa. Frank tenía la extraña manía de tener a sus amigos "bajo sus alas protectoras". Era sumamente celoso en cuanto a relaciones con sus amigos, sintiendo que nadie era "nunca suficiente" para llenar sus expectativas.

Las antiguas relaciones de Eddie habían sido monitoreadas por Frank prácticamente, teniendo una personalidad bastante entrometida en cuanto a espiar y estar al tanto de quienes eran esas personas con quienes salían. Las relaciones de Eddie habían sido predominantes con mujeres, pero había habido un par de chicos con quienes salió un par de veces. Waylon había sido una revelación para todos, como lo era ahora Natasha en este momento.

Por su parte, Miles se encontraba meditando sus posibilidades.

Chris se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás más cercanos a la puerta, siendo seguido de cerca por su atenta mirada. El castaño tenía un pequeño debate interno, sosteniendo un par de cervezas en sus manos. ¿Sería muy atrevido invitarle una cerveza a Chris en este momento? Nunca había tenido una conversación demasiado prolongada en realidad, no desde el momento en que ambos se conocieron aquella noche. Esta era una buena oportunidad de acercarse a Chris, pensó Miles, encaminándose a paso demasiado lento y nervioso para su gusto.

La sonrisa de Chris no se hizo esperar al verlo cerca. Miles desvió la mirada, sintiendo ardor en sus mejillas al momento de ver amor platónico tan cerca, empezando a extender la cerveza con un nerviosismo que realmente era impropio de él, siendo notado esta pequeña interacción sus respectivos amigos. Aquello si era verdaderamente interesante de observar.

—Hola Chris. Eh… ¿gustas una cerveza? —

—Claro que sí, Miles. Gracias por traerme una. —La mano de Chris se extendió y por un breve momento, que en realidad parecía eterno ante los ojos de Miles, sus dedos se tocaron en ese gesto. Miles sentía como su corazón martillaba más en su pecho. Realmente era patético, pensó, pero no podía evitar todas esas reacciones al estar frente a Chris.

—Fue un gran concierto, por cierto. Siempre estás excelente en la batería, eres bastante bueno en ello, Chris. —

—Muchas gracias, únicamente hago lo que me gusta, creo que se ve reflejado en eso. —Chris logró abrir la botella sin ninguna dificultad, notando como Miles estaba batallando ligeramente con la tapadera, más por el nerviosismo que por otra cosa. El mayor no pudo evitar tener el gesto amable de quitársela lentamente de las manos, abriéndola al momento. Una sonrisa siempre estuvo en sus manos en el proceso, extendiéndola nuevamente en su dirección. Miles trago pesado.

—Gracias Chris, debo parecer demasiado débil o algo así. —

—Claro que no. Creo que ya tuvimos esa conversación sobre la debilidad —Miles le dio un trago a su cerveza, como si necesitara de ese gesto para poder darse valor en realidad.

No sabía muy bien qué tipo de conversación podría tener con Chris, pero realmente quería intentarlo de alguna manera. Era sorprenderte, pensó por un momento, la cantidad de cosas que podía experimentar por alguien, la cantidad de ideas que podría tener de ver a esa persona, de verlo sonreír, de estar presente en muchos de sus momentos importantes, la gran cantidad de escenarios en donde podría verse interactuando con esa persona, siendo una de sus principales metas en realidad. Lo irónico del asunto es que al estar frente a esa persona importante, las ideas parecían evaporarse por completo. A veces la mente era demasiado caprichosa.

—Realmente me alegra que pudieras venir, Miles —la voz grave de Chris terminó por sacarlo de sus pensamientos al momento. Parecía que el martilleo en su pecho no dejaría de aparecer en toda esa noche.

La voz de Chris era grave, pero tenía una suavidad al entonar. Era amabilidad lo que reflejaba en realidad, una amabilidad que era bastante notoria en su semblante, en su postura, en la manera tan particular en la cual trataba al resto de las personas, como si fueran importantes, como si lo que tuvieran que decir fuera significativo. Había una especie de silencio, como si lo que el resto de los miembros de la banda y sus propios amigos pasara a segundo plano. Miles únicamente podía enfocarse en Chris, en la forma en la cual le sonreía y en la sinceridad que expresaba al hablarle y decirle tal confesión. A oídos del resto quizás podría parecer algo sin importancia, pero para Miles había sentido un gran impacto esas palabras.

Sus manos se ajustaron nerviosas sobre la botella de cerveza, bajando la mirada por un breve momento, meditando una posible respuesta. Miles era la clase de personas que podía enfrentar cualquier cosa. No le tenía miedo a nada en realidad, siendo demasiado arriesgado e impulsivo, a veces para su propia seguridad.

Estuvo presente en diferentes movimientos y manifestaciones, incluso había ido a un desierto en una ocasión, con la plena idea de encontrar pruebas para desenmascarar a unos corporativos. Había tenido que pedir la ayudar de Waylon después de eso.

Ninguno de esos retos anteriores se había igualado a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos. Se lamentaba internamente por ser tan inexperto en el área, sobre todo porque nunca le había dado importancia a nada que tuviera que ver con relaciones.

Era una pérdida de tiempo, pensó en algún momento, queriendo regresar en el tiempo para golpear a su antiguo yo en el rostro y decirle que se aventurara a más cosas de ese estilo. Necesitaba esos conocimientos justo ahora.

—Bueno…ya sabes. Soy casi el fan número uno. No podía perderme el gran regreso por nada del mundo. —La respuesta le parecía muy estúpida, pero no había nada más interesante que agregar.

Miles se mordió el labio inferior, siendo un gesto característico de su nerviosismo. Parecía que indiscretamente todas las miradas estaban fijas en su interacción. El castaño no se sentía intimidado por eso en realidad, pero hubiera preferido no obtener tanta atención, sobre todo porque la tarea era de por si complicada sin un público presente.

Su mirada se desvió ligeramente en dirección a Waylon, quien parecía regresarle la mirada como una especie de incentivo para que conversara más. Pese a que el rubio se encontraba en un lapsus de completa fijación con su pareja, entendía lo importante de ese gran paso para Miles, que en otras circunstancias hubiera optado por ser solo un observador, limitándose a mirar a Chris a lo lejos únicamente. Miles levantó nuevamente su cerveza, dando un sorbo bastante profundo, dejando la botella casi vacía. El ambiente se sentía más denso, esperando que con la cerveza pudiera relajarse aunque sea un poco.

Frank se encontraba un poco alejado de todo el grupo. Algunas cuantos envases de cerveza yacían a su alrededor en poco tiempo, teniendo acomodadas a sus dos guitarras como si de personas se trataran a cada lado, en el sofá. Debía afinar muy bien a Marie, ya que había sido tocada por manos mortales y comunes como las de Eddie, quien tenía dedos de costurero en realidad. Su niña había sido profanada por otro hombre y era su deber darle la atención que se merecía. Pese a tener los lentes puestos, se notaba cierto gesto de satisfacción en su rostro.

Su banda estaba reunida otra vez y nuevas personas llegaban a su círculo. La idea, en otros tiempos, le hubiera parecido irritante, pero se encontraba de bastante buen humor, sobre todo por el hecho de que ahora tenía a Eddie prácticamente a su disposición.

Waylon parecía un buen muchacho en realidad. Quizás era impulsivo, obstinado en ocasiones y bastante inseguro en muchos aspectos, pero no había duda de que había algo en ese chico, algo que realmente podía hacer feliz a Eddie, ya que se notaba un cambio en su personalidad desde que Waylon llegó a su vida.

Nunca había sido de las personas que realmente se sintieran emocionadas con las muestras de afecto, pero hasta el mismo Frank Manera se encontraba satisfecho de verse involucrado con la unión de ese par.

En cuanto a Billy, el hombre siempre había sido un misterio. Frank quería mucho a todos sus amigos y procuraba estar presentes en todos los momentos importantes, pero estaba consciente de que Billy era reservado en cuanto a relaciones amorosas.

No tenía que indagar mucho para ver lo transparente que era Natasha y que en realidad ambos congeniaban bastante bien. Billy nunca se alejó de su lado y siempre que le era complejo leer los labios de los demás Billy dejaba todo de lado para girarse en su dirección, empezando a hablarle en señas para explicarle la conversación.

Los ojos de Natasha parecían iluminarse al verlo, mostrando una sonrisa mientras que su amigo le sujetaba la mano con suavidad, estando siempre al pendiente de sus necesidades.

Billy siempre había sido una persona muy considerada con los demás, pese a su hermetismo. No era de esperarse que encontrara a una persona indicada con quien compartir su visión.

En cuanto a Chris…bueno. El hombre era la mejor persona que conocía. Desde que se conocieron y todos empezaron a salir en conjunto, Chris se había hecho cargo de ser la persona encargada de cuidar a todos, siendo el lado racional del grupo, junto con Billy. Ambos tenían una personalidad similar, siempre cuidadosa y responsable, mientras que Eddie y Frank tenían una personalidad más explosiva, con tendencia a enojarse con facilidad. La diferencia era la impulsividad que Frank tenía, de la cual en realidad se sentía orgulloso.

Sentía que todas las buenas ideas habían brotado de su mente, cosas como empezar una banda en conjunto, hacer diferentes viajes juntos o hasta incluso cosas de la magnitud de empezar a ser amigos entre todos. Nunca se arrepentiría de aquel día en que se invitó él mismo a la casa de Eddie Gluskin y que con ese acto empezaran una amistad que se forjaría durante tantos años, aunque nunca diría algo tan meloso en voz alta.

Todos conocían que Miles Upshur tenía fuertes sentimientos por Chris. El mocoso era demasiado obvio en sus interacciones, en la forma en la que le miraba, le sonreía y en la que prácticamente le daba "me gusta" en todas las publicaciones de Chris en sus redes sociales, aunque fuera la cosa más insignificante posible.

Quizás no era muy su agrado, ya que Miles siempre le resultó una persona muy entrometida y altanera, pero tenía que admitir que era bastante graciosa la manera en la cual se había enganchado a Chris, notando todas aquellas cosas que poseía Chris.

La mayoría de las personas eran superficiales. Chris tenía muchos amigos, pero había experimentado momentos realmente incomodos en el pasado. Las personas tenían la tendencia de ser prejuiciosas en cuanto a su apariencia, sobre todo por el tema de su peso. Chris nunca le había dado mucha importancia, pero se había cerrado bastante al tema que involucraban las relaciones amorosas.

Para Frank, y para el resto del grupo en realidad, le era bastante raro que Chris no con alguien a estas alturas. Era demasiado bueno, siempre decían, como para no haber conquistado a alguien. Era esa una de las razones por las cuales le daba puntos a Miles: era bastante persistente.

Las interacciones habían sido lentas y casi nulas, pero Miles nunca quitaría el dedo del renglón, sobre todo porque se notaba lo mucho que en realidad le gustaba. Esperaba ver como las cosas evolucionaban con el tiempo, aunque sentía que sus amigos iban encaminados a cosas muy buenas en realidad.

En cuanto a él, nunca se sintió con la urgencia de tener a alguien a su lado. Era demasiado genial para esas cosas románticas. Tenía a sus guitarras, a sus amigos y compañeros de banda y diversas cosas que experimentar en su vida. Había tiempo de sobra, y Frank Manera estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo al máximo.

Todos continuaron interactuando y conversando, mientras el tiempo continuó su curso. Eddie había logrado al fin sentarse en un sofá, teniendo a su pareja sentado casi en sus piernas, ya que Waylon nunca se había separado de él en ningún momento. Los ojos claros de Waylon no dejaban de mirarlo y nunca había dejado de sonreírle al encontrarse con su mirada. Los brazos del rubio estaban sujetos a su torso mientras su cabeza se apoyaba sobre el amplio hombro contrario, pareciendo más una especie de colegiada en ese momento.

Ligeros besos eran dados sobre su rostro, provocando que la sonrisa de Eddie se ensanchara al momento. Eddie estaba prácticamente fascinado con cada una de esas interacciones, disfrutando del hecho que su pareja estuviera tan cariñoso, demostrando tantos afectos en público.

Poco le importaba sin el resto de las personas encontraba mirando aquellos afectos, Eddie podría disfrutar de aquello sin importarle nada más, logrando sostener el cuerpo ajeno mucho más cerca de su cuerpo, posando uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de las caderas contrarias. Las atenciones de Waylon se desviaron lentamente hasta llegar a sus oídos.

—Realmente te necesito dentro de mí en este momento... —Waylon nunca había sido muy reservado en decirle a su pareja sus deseos. Una ligera mordida en el lóbulo termino por despertar algo en Eddie que en definitiva no debería estar despierto en un entorno como este.

Ambos no tardaron en levantarse. La sonrisa de Waylon se extendía mientras era tomado de la mano, prácticamente jalado del brazo mientras Eddie se abría paso por la habitación, pasando cerca del sitio en donde Frank continuaba tomando, casi en silencio, como si fuera una especie de portero en aquella reunión.

— ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa, par de tortolos? —

—Vamos Frank. Ya hemos cumplido aquí. ¿Me dejas llevarme a mi novio a un lugar más privado? Quiero demostrarle lo _mucho_ que en realidad me gustó su presentación. —La voz de Waylon resonaba con cierta urgencia, provocando que Eddie y Frank giraran la vista en su dirección.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y había cierto orgullo en su sinceridad. Eddie no podía hacer otra cosa más que suspirar y darle la razón a Waylon, pese al poco tacto de su declaración frente a la única persona que era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas. La voz de Frank se aclaró, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo importante.

—Muy bien, my Lover-boy, quedas delegado por hoy de todas tus tareas y obligaciones, pero ten por seguro que esta semana te llegaran muchos más mandatos de ahora yo, tu propietario. Espera a los siguientes días mis mensajes y disfruta de estos momentos en compañía de tu pareja. Realmente necesitaras acordarte de esta buena cogida cuando hagas todas las cosas que tengo en mente para ti, Ed. —

—Como…como tú digas Frank —Eddie casi se quería arrancar la lengua ante esa declaración. Darle la razón o aceptar las condiciones de Frank iba completamente en contra de su naturaleza, pero ya no tenía tiempo para arrepentirse. Ni razones tampoco.

Waylon asintió ante aquel discurso, jalando a Eddie esta vez y empezando a encaminarse a la salida, girando su cabeza únicamente para asegurarse de que Miles continuara con aquella torpe interacción con Chris, estando seguro de que su amigo al otro día probablemente tendría una sonrisa permanente en su rostro. Lisa parecía igual de entusiasmada con el aprendizaje de señas, estando seguro de igual manera que intentaría practicarlo con todos en el transcurso de los siguientes días.

Por el momento, lo único que le preocupaba en este momento es que Eddie y él se encontraban caminando rumbo al auto y que apenas y podía contener el deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos para besarlo. Waylon realmente necesitaba sentir sus labios y sus manos por todo su cuerpo, pero debía contenerse de cierta forma.

Quería que las cosas fueran distintas por esta noche, ya que el ambiente del momento era completamente distinto a otras noches. Su mente continuaba dispersa, encontrándose con la imagen mental de Eddie en el escenario, cantando para él, mirándolo solo a él.

Un revoloteo apareció en su interior, dentro de su estómago, sintiéndose bastante sorprendido de poder experimentar aquello y poder mantenerse ilusionado con una relación. Eddie había logrado lo imposible y Waylon tenía que pagarle de alguna forma. Había que hacerlo especial.

— ¿A qué hora es conveniente que regreses a casa hoy? —preguntó la voz de Eddie, quien se acercó lentamente a su cuerpo mientras meditaba, empezando a dejar lentos y suaves besos por su cuello, posando una de sus manos sobre el muslo contrario. Waylon cerró los ojos mientras alzaba la cabeza, terminando por reclinarse sobre el asiento del copiloto.

—No hace falta…acordar hora —mencionaba con voz afectada, pues Eddie había empezado a succionar las partes sensibles de su cuello, provocando que gemidos elevados salieran de sus labios, sin controlarlos —hoy me quedaré a dormir en tu casa. Soy todo tuyo esta noche. —

-.-

No habían tardado mucho en llegar a la casa de Eddie. La declaración de Waylon fue sorpresiva, pero igual fue aceptada sin muchos comentarios. El pensamiento racional de Eddie moría al apenas entrar en contacto con aquel par de labios, más aun al tenerlo prisionero nuevamente, esta vez dentro de las paredes de su vestíbulo.

Los sonidos de Waylon eran sofocados por los labios del mayor, quien parecía no querer darle tregua tampoco al pasar sus manos por todas partes. Su trasero fue presionado, mientras una poderosa mano levantaba una de sus piernas, dando la posibilidad de que Eddie pudiera moverse con mayor libertad sobre su entrepierna, presionando su miembro erecto sobre el endurecimiento en los pantalones de su pareja. Waylon se sentía sorprendido. Se supone que el de la seducción desesperada era él.

—Eddie…—las manos de Waylon pasaban por todo el amplio pecho, notando como el mayor continuaba con sus atenciones. Había un brillo en su mirada, algo que reflejaba el deseo que experimentaba. Hacía tiempo que no notaba esa expresión. No desde la noche en que ambos habían tenido relaciones por primera vez.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? Pareces algo sorprendido…—incluso su voz sonaba diferente, pareciendo más alguna especie de depredador o algo por el estilo. Su mano lentamente terminó por abrir los pantalones de Waylon, empezando a meter su mano en lo profundo de sus bóxers, acariciando con descaro el miembro del joven hasta despertarlo. Un gemido de sorpresa salió de los labios de Waylon en ese momento.

—E-Eddie... —no estaba acostumbrado a no tener cierto control en la situación, Parecía que Eddie no era el único quien se había acostumbrado a las constantes actividades sexuales de ambos. Las caricias de Eddie lograban un efecto en todo su cuerpo, sin poder evitar ceder ante sus reacciones.

—Hm… ¿qué es lo que quieres, cariño? —la voz de Eddie se escuchaba baja. Era sensual en realidad. Un lento gruñido salió de sus labios mientras dejaba suaves mordidas por la barbilla contraria. Waylon no dejaba de jadear, ya que la mano de Eddie nunca se había apartado de su miembro, estimulando más vigorosamente dentro de sus pantalones. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, usando toda la fuerza de su autocontrol para hablar.

—Quiero que subamos a tu cuarto Eddie. Eso es lo que quiero. —Eddie abrió por un momento los ojos, ya que la voz de Waylon había resonado con cierta autoridad.

Levantó el rostro en ese momento, mirando con pupilas dilatadas los ojos contrarios, con cierta duda en su semblante. Waylon suspiró suavemente, empezando a acercarse para dejar un beso menos pasional sobre los labios de su novio. Las cosas debían estar realmente raras si el romanticismo salía por deseos de Waylon y el instinto primario por parte de Eddie.

—Quiero que sea un tanto…diferente. Nunca lo hemos hecho en tu cama, Eddie. Nunca llegamos. —Eddie tuvo que desviar la mirada ante aquello. ¿Cómo era posible que su pareja, siendo menor que él, tuviera más delicadeza en ese detalle? Vaya que se había transformado en una especie de bruto, pensando únicamente en base a su deseo. Abandonó lentamente el pantalón contrario, suspirando mientras dejaba un par de besos sobre sus labios y rostro. Esta vez los besos fueron mucho más lentos, cariñosos.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño. Parece que he perdido todos los modales que tengo —comentó con voz apenada mientras tomaba la mano de Waylon, besándola a manera de reflejar su "caballerosidad". Waylon no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír ligeramente ante aquella dramática reacción. Le encantaba que Eddie tuviera esos detalles.

—Estaré esperándote arriba. Ve por agua fría. Creo que la necesitas justo ahora. —

Eddie no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, ya que Waylon se apresuró a subir las escaleras, dando una sonrisa de complicidad antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos. Eddie se apresuró a ir por agua, tomando un par de vasos antes de poder subir rumbo a su cuarto, llevando un poco de agua de igual manera por si su pareja necesitaba un poco de agua. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, a visión lo dejó un poco aturdido ante su deseo.

Waylon se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, portando una de las amplias camisas blancas de Eddie, que apenas lograba cubrir parte de sus muslos al momento. Los hombros eran demasiado anchos para él, dejando al descubierto varias porciones de su piel, sobre todo su cuello, parte de sus hombros y su pecho. La ropa de Waylon se encontraba tirada en el piso de la habitación, esparcida de manera descuidada por doquier, sin ser algo verdaderamente importante en ese momento. Lo que a Eddie verdaderamente le importaba era la manera en la cual Waylon se levantaba lentamente, empezando a encaminarse en su dirección, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Bienvenido…—los labios de Waylon no tardaron en encontrarse con los labios contrarios, empezando un lento beso, mientras terminaba por jalar lentamente el cuerpo ajeno, acercándose peligrosamente ambos a la cama.

Las manos de Eddie querían encontrar su camino sobre las caderas contrarias, pero el vaso con agua era estorboso en realidad para su cometido. Waylon tomó apresurado el vaso, dándose cuenta del gesto de impotencia en su pareja, empezando a beber del agua en un solo sorbo, dejando que parte del agua se vertiera en gruesas gotas sobre la camisa blanca. La prenda no tardó en volverse transparente, provocando en Eddie la reacción de lanzarse prácticamente sobre su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Waylon cayó sobre la cama, sintiendo como aliento de Eddie lograba filtrarse por la delgada y húmeda tela, provocando un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Las manos de su novio de repente estaban por todas partes nuevamente, pudiendo sentir los roces constantes entre sus miembros, más al verse desprovisto de sus pantalones, sintiendo la delgada tela de sus bóxers rozar contra la gruesa tela del pantalón contrario.

Waylon dejó caer el vaso en algún punto, empezando a retirar aceleradamente la chaqueta oscura de los hombros contrarios, dándose la tarea de desabrochar su camisa y aflojar ligeramente su corbata. La tarea era complicada, pues Eddie nunca se había despegado de su cuerpo en ningún momento, siendo presa nuevamente de aquella necesidad primaria. Ambos lo eran en ese punto.

Su cabeza se alzó ligeramente al notar como Eddie se levantaba lo suficiente para deshacerse de sus prendas superiores, revelando una sonrisa depredadora mientras arrojaba la camisa negra aun lado, dejando únicamente la corbata sobre su cuello. Waylon no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella fiera mirada, alzando más sus caderas al momento.

— ¿Qué quieres que te haga esta noche, cariño? —decía Eddie con una voz marcada y potente, bajando ligeramente el bóxer contrario. Waylon facilitaba la tarea al separar y alzar bien las piernas, dejando que su mirada cargada de deseo conectará con la mirada de su novio.

—Quiero que me devores todo…—

Como si las palabras de Waylon fuera un comando, Eddie empezó a levantar la camisa del cuerpo contrario, empezando a dejar ligeras lamidas y mordidas por toda la zona. Los sonidos que Waylon soltaba eran incentivo suficiente para provocar que la acción se repitiera de forma automática, dejando plasmada en su piel varias marcas rojizas sobre su torso. No era como si fuera la primera vez que las dejaba, pero el rubio podía notar como su pareja era el doble de entusiasta y brusco que en ocasiones anteriores, y eso en verdad le encantaba.

Si era sincero, Eddie tenía que admitir que los sonidos de su pareja eran comparables con alguna especie de maullido, provocando que la sonrisa de Eddie se intensificara por sobre la piel contraria, alzando la mirada para notar el semblante de placer y dolor de su pareja. Sabía que debía calmarse, pero no podía contener la sensación de querer sentirle por completo.

—Pareces más un gato en celo que otra cosa, cariño… ¿quieres que te haga ronronear más? —decía la voz entrecortada de Eddie, logrando alzarse lo suficiente como para dar con uno de sus pezones, ando un ligero lengüetazo por toda la extensión. Los ojos de Waylon apenas y podían mantenerse abiertos, estando expectante de todas aquellas acciones que el mayor haría sobre su piel.

Las manos de Eddie no se quedaban quietas tampoco. La ropa interior de Waylon había sido arrojada a un lado, dejando entre ver su necesitada erección, que fue atendida casi al momento por los expertos dedos de su pareja. La mano contraría se encontraba ajustada sobre sus muslos, deslizándose de arriba hacia abajo para alcanzar a rozar su trasero.

Sabía que su pareja tenía una fijación por rozar su trasero el mayor número de veces posible, por lo que no era para nada sorpresivo aquel gesto. Waylon únicamente se limitó a sonreír ligeramente, sin poder controlar sus gemidos. Eddie mordió suavemente parte de su pezón izquierdo, dejando humedecido y erecto el pezón contrario. El gemido de Waylon era más de sorpresa ante la acción.

—Demonios Eddie, vas a provocar que me corra antes de tiempo. —

—Hazlo. No será la primera vez en esta noche en la que haré que termines…—las palabras de Eddie sonaba más como un reto personal. Waylon no podía mantener la vista apartada de su rostro, logrando ver como su novio descendía lentamente, entre besos y mordidas, hasta lograr dar con su miembro. La mirada de que dio Eddie mientras se relamía los labios era algo que en definitiva nunca había visto antes.

—Hm…parece que alguien necesita atención —comentaba Eddie, subiendo y bajando sus dedos por sobre toda la extensión, admirando como Waylon prácticamente se retorcía ante su roce. La sonrisa se Eddie se extendía, empezando a acercar entonces sus labios a la punta del miembro de su pareja.

La sensación fría de la lengua del mayor fue contrarrestada al sentir la boca de Eddie envolviendo su miembro, provocando que su espalda formara un ligero arco al momento, cerrando los ojos de manera automática al sentir la calidez de la sensación.

Waylon estaba muy acostumbrado a practicar sexo oral en realidad. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer al momento de tener relaciones, pero habían sido contadas las ocasiones en las que había recibido tales atenciones. Siempre había incomodidad ante la inexperiencia de sus parejas en el área, ya que siendo sincero, no estaban acostumbrados a dar atenciones de ese tipo, siendo más la curiosidad de sentir a un hombre un incentivo, como si vieran a Waylon como una especie de experimento para intentar cosas nuevas. Ninguno de sus amantes anteriores había sido tan cuidadoso como era Eddie. _Ninguno de sus amantes anteriores era Eddie._ Eso le daba cierta sensación de seguridad y calidez, como si supiera que las cosas siempre saldrían bien. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener sexo con un plus al estar atraído física y sentimentalmente a la persona. El sexo con sentimientos era una cosa completamente irreal para él.

Sintió la boca de Eddie rodeando su miembro en poco tiempo. La sensación de calidez terminó por extenderse prácticamente por todo su cuerpo. Los gemidos de Waylon nunca habían parado y la sensación eléctrica de Eddie conectando su mirada con él durante el acto era cada vez más intensa.

Los movimientos de Eddie eran tranquilos, disfrutando el acto. Sentía cierto orgullo de provocar tantas reacciones en el cuerpo de su joven novio, sin poder evitar mirarlo con detenimiento, notando el enrojecimiento de su pecho y la aceleración en su respiración, sin duda alguna estaba disfrutando el acto.

Era la primera vez que Eddie le daba sexo oral, y lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. En ningún momento sintió exceso de dientes o algún tipo de incomodidad. La lengua del mayor parecía recorrer con lentitud y paciencia cada parámetro de su miembro, dejando rastros de saliva mientras su boca se movía en un constante movimiento.

Eddie empezó a acelerar ligeramente el ritmo. Su mira se cerró mientras dejaba que su cabeza bajara y subiera en movimientos continuos. Quizás no era experto en el área, pero en definitiva estaba bastante satisfecho con su desempeño. Debía intentar este tipo de cosas más a menudo, sobre todo si provocaba tantas eróticas reacciones por parte de su pareja. Waylon levantó lentamente la cabeza, notando como Eddie se encontraba completamente concentrado en su tarea, provocando que algo hiciera clic en su mente. Las cosas no se supone que debieran tornarse así.

—E-Eddie…para…—comentó con voz sumamente afectada mientras intentaba llevar sus manos hacía los mechones negros contrarios. Todo su cuerpo estaba sucumbiendo ante la sensación de placer, impidiendo que sus actos tuvieran cierta coherencia. Debía intentar reponerse un poco de aquella sensación de calor en su vientre

—Q-quiero que te acuestes, Eddie…de espaldas a la cama…—un ligero tirón en su cabello provocó que los ojos de Eddie se levantaran con sorpresa y duda. No quería parar en realidad. Había empezado a disfrutar de forma bastante amplia su tarea. La mirada de Waylon estaba sumamente dilatada ante la excitación y Eddie quería ver más de eso. Quería escuchar y ver mucho más.

— ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal, cariño? —la duda se extendía por su semblante, provocando una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de su pareja. Su hubiera estado más cerca de su rostro habría plantado una gran cantidad de besos por todas partes.

—Hiciste algo muy bonito por mí esta noche y yo soy el que debería…agradecerte por ello. Me encanta sentirte así, Eddie, realmente me gusta esta sensación… _pero yo quiero atenderte_. ¿Podrías acomodarte en la cama? —Eddie se le quedó mirando por un momento antes de asentir. Se levantó lentamente, rozando su nariz con la piel contraria, aspirando el aroma del sudor de su pareja, rozando sus labios contra los labios contrarios al quedar frente a frente nuevamente.

—Todo lo que mi novio quiera. —Un ligero beso fue dado entre ambos antes de que Eddie terminara por acomodarse sobre la cama, expectante.

Waylon no sabía cómo había logrado formular oraciones coherentes tras su excitación, logrando levantarse de la cama para buscar en el cajón cercano una de las botellas lubricantes que su pareja tenía guardadas, conociendo lo precavido que era Eddie para todo momento. Una sonrisa se extendió al levantar el contenido, girando su mirada en dirección al mayor.

— ¿Estaba dentro de tus planes que termináramos teniendo relaciones aquí, o es que acaso miras a alguien más, Gluskin? —

Ese tono de burla. Este en definitiva era el Waylon que conocía. Aquel joven que siempre mantenía una actitud despreocupada ante todo momento y de quien en definitiva había aprendido algunas cosas, como disfrutar más de los momentos. Esta misma persona terminó por acomodarse cerca de su cuerpo, empezando a desabrochar su pantalón oscuro, dejando en poco tiempo el miembro erecto liberado, vertiendo una buena cantidad de lubricante por toda la extensión, llenando de forma generosa desde la punta hasta la altura de los testículos.

Eddie no había atendido su necesidad desde que empezaron con el acto. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco mientras un gemido grave salía de sus labios ante la sensación agradable, sintiendo como Waylon se dedicaba a acariciar por cada rincón, pasando sus delgados dedos por las zonas sensibles, despertando aquella necesidad básica nuevamente de querer someter a su pareja contra la cama una vez más. Una vez que sintió que el miembro estaba listo, Waylon empezó a colocar sus piernas alrededor de las caderas contrarias, recubriendo sus dedos con la sustancia, abriendo bien las piernas mientras una sonrisa de complicidad se extendía sobre su rostro.

Ser testigo de cómo Waylon empezaba a dilatarse a si mismo era sin duda alguna una de las imágenes más eróticas que había visto en toda su vida. El rubio empezó a meter primero uno de sus dígitos, notando como su semblante se llenaba de cierta incomodidad, empezando a meter y a sacar su dedo de forma acelerada mientras su cabeza terminaba por inclinarse hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la gran cantidad de marcas que se encontraban sobre la piel sensible de su cuello, alrededor de su collar negro. Un segundo dedo se unió mientras Eddie notaba como Waylon empezaba a extender ambos dígitos a manera de tijeras. Las manos de Eddie prácticamente se ajustaron sobre sus caderas, sin querer perder de vista los movimientos contrarios en ningún momento. Su mirada se había transformado un poco, volviéndose más oscura por el deseo. Necesitaba sentirse dentro, sentir lo ajustado de su interior. _Realmente necesitaba sentir el calor de Waylon en este momento_.

—Cariño…—

—Creo que ya estoy listo…—la voz de Waylon lo sacó de su concentración. Los dedos de Waylon abandonaron su tarea, empezado a bajar hasta empalarse a sí mismo sobre el erecto miembro contrario. Hubo un gesto de dolor momentáneo, seguido de un gemido elevado por parte de ambos.

La sensación de calor lo envolvía todo. Eddie apenas y podía contener los sonidos de sus labios al jadear, aferrando más sus dedos a las caderas contrarias. Waylon parecía igual de estimulado, apenas y pudiendo sostenerse al colocar sus manos sobre el amplio pecho descubierto. Los movimientos eran lentos al principio.

El peso de Waylon lograba hacer que el miembro se adentrara mucho más profundo en su interior, provocando que la cabeza de Eddie terminara por alzarse ante la sensación tan placentera. El rubio usaba sus piernas para poder moverse con firmeza, intentando crear un ritmo poco a poco, dejando que sus caderas de ajustaran de mejor forma sobre el regazo contario hasta lograr un ritmo preciso, lento pero en sincronía.

Las caderas de Eddie se elevaban para ayudar con aquellas acciones, provocando que su miembro tuviera mayor fricción en el interior de su pareja. La sensación lograba despertar muchas reacciones en su cuerpo, como sudoración, calor y parte de una electricidad que se sentía irradiar por todas partes, teniendo mucho más énfasis en la zona de su pelvis.

El movimiento empezó a ser cada vez más acelerado. Eddie estaba hipnotizado. Ver a Waylon rebotar encima de su cuerpo, gimiendo y diciendo su nombre con voz entrecortada era una imagen que en definitiva debía resguardar bien en sus memorias. Waylon se sostenía con fuerza, intentando mantener sus movimientos cada vez más acelerados y precisos, sintiendo como los espasmos en sus caderas eran cada vez más intensos. Sin duda estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Su miembro ya había sido estimulado y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos poder descargarse ya. Eddie parecía en una situación muy similar, pues su cuerpo presentaba los primeros signos previos, como la respiración acelerada y el rostro contraído. Ese fue el suficiente incentivo para acelerar mucho más las cosas.

—Quiero que…lleguemos juntos…Eddie…—

—Hm… _cariño_ —la voz de Eddie había sonado mucho más grave y elevada al momento de eyacular. Su cabeza se había alzado, al igual que su cuerpo, provocando que sus caderas se adentraran mientras su semilla terminaba por llenar el cuerpo ajeno.

La sensación de calor provocó que Waylon terminara de igual manera, llenando el vientre ajeno con la pegajosa sustancia, terminando por sentir su cuerpo débil, casi cayendo del cuerpo de Eddie al momento. El brazo de Waylon fue jalado ligeramente, siendo acomodado al lado del cuerpo del mayor, notando lo cansado de su mirada y lo satisfecho que se encontraba tras su orgasmo. Había una sonrisa compartida, una sonrisa cargada de complicidad, más aun al lograr unir sus labios atrás el acto. Ambos estaban sudados y pegajosos por la sensación.

—Creo que hemos hecho un desastre en tu inmaculada cama, señor Gluskin, ¿Qué pensara tu amante de esto? —

—Creo que se sentirá ofendido de que mi verdadera vida sexual sea mucho más estimulante, cariño —un ligero beso fue dado sobre la frente de Waylon mientras se acurrucaba sobre el amplio pecho contrario. Con mucha dificultad, Eddie terminó por retirar el resto de sus prendas inferiores, notando como sus pantalones se encontraban manchados con la semilla de ambos. Poco le importaba en realidad. La sensación de Waylon sobre su cuerpo era mucho más importante ahora.

Sabía que ambos necesitaban un baño urgente, pero la sola idea de alejarse de ese joven cuerpo le resultaba aún menos razonable. Los ojos de Waylon estaban cansados ahora, pero aún le miraban con ese brillo con que lo miraban en el escenario.

Nunca antes había visto a alguien mirarlo de esa manera, como si fuera la única persona en toda la habitación. En todo el mundo. Eddie empezaba a creer que en realidad no había otra persona a quien buscar. Con Waylon había empezado a tener una seguridad que nunca antes había experimentado. Era joven, impulsivo, pero bastante interesante en todo sentido.

No quería perderse ningún detalle en realidad. Quería estar presente para él en toda ocasión, así como quería a Waylon en cada evento o momento de sus días. Estaba tan comprometido, ahora que lo pensaba, en esta relación.

—Me hiciste muy feliz hoy, Eddie —mencionaba la voz aflojerada de su novio. Su mirada se cerraba entre bostezos, pero parecía no querer darle atención a su necesidad de descansar. Estaba demasiado concentrado en admirar el apuesto rostro de su pareja, con el cabello despeinado y la azul mirada fija en sus gestos. Eddie siempre le miraba de esa forma.

—Necesitas descansar, cariño. Es tarde, hemos hecho muchas cosas aquí —la voz de Eddie parecía tener el mismo timbre cansado. Ambos estaban cediendo lentamente a su cansancio. Waylon no quería ni dormir. La sola idea de poder compartir cama con Eddie era algo demasiado especial. Era la primera vez que compartía cama con alguien en realidad. Era otro nivel de intimidad completamente nuevo para el menor.

Ambos no tardaron en caer dormidos al poco tiempo. Dos horas pasaron antes de que Waylon abriera lentamente los ojos por un momento.

Había estado soñando con un panorama futuro.

Eddie se encontraba en su sueño. Había una parrillada en el jardín y todos sus amigos se encontraban presentes. Nunca había visto a Eddie tan feliz. Todos sonreían y parecían convivir bien, como lo habían hecho esa noche en particular. La mirada de Eddie era tan azul como el cielo mismo y Waylon no podía apartar la mirada de su pareja. El martilleo en su corazón se sentía tan real, como la primera vez que lo miro o cuando lo escuchó al llamarlo durante su primera cita. Era muy difícil para Waylon admitir la cantidad de emociones que había sentido por Eddie desde la primera vez, pero eran tan reales y tan fuertes, que creyó haberse interesado por él desde el principio.

Waylon quería que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

Al levantar la vista y acostumbrarse a la luz de la ventana, notó el semblante relajado de Eddie a su lado. Waylon sonrió al verle así. Sentía calor en su pecho y una sensación de bienestar que hace tiempo no sentía. El rostro de Eddie era atractivo, pero al estar relajado había algo inexplicable de describir. Era suave, bastante suave. Waylon sentía que podría despertar y verlo cada noche.

El sentimiento de necesidad de expandió rápidamente, provocando que se acercara hasta dar un muy suave beso sobre sus labios, intentando no despertar a su pareja. Una de sus manos se posó sobre su mejilla, suspirando. Si, en definitiva quería más de esto cada día y cada noche, pudiendo despertar sin ningún problema con esta bella imagen de tranquilidad frente a sus ojos. Era estúpido el pensamiento, pero siempre se había considerado alguien estúpido en realidad.

Waylon se sentía cada vez más y más involucrado en esta relación. Nunca había entendido el sentimiento que las personas adquirían por sus parejas hasta estos momentos de su vida. El calor que irradiaba Eddie era una sensación agradable, sintiendo en poco tiempo como el mayor terminaba por acomodar sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, jalando el cuerpo de Waylon hasta terminar por estar ambos abrazados, siendo un gesto realizado entre los sueños del mayor. Waylon sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor hasta quedar acurrucado sobre el amplio pecho, suspirando. No tenía deseos de dormir realmente, ya que su mirada estaba fija en la placentera expresión de Eddie al descansar. Se sentía tan irreal de poder compartir cama con alguien y poder disfrutar la de la sensación de estar cerca de esa persona, era un sentimiento que le asustaba un poco si era sincero.

Tenía que admitir que Eddie realmente lo _tenía_ en este momento.

* * *

 **Siempre me da nerviosismo poner escenas de sexo. Siento que me quedan un poco mal xD espero sus comentarios para saber si voy por buen camino más que nada!**


	8. I want to be the boy to warm your mother

Un evento inesperado se llevaría a cabo esa semana. Waylon no podría sentirse más nervioso.

* * *

 **Bueno...**

 **El hype está aquí. Espero las personas que se encuentran por estos rumbos estén igual de emocionados por los recientes Gameplays de Outlast II. ¡Yo estoy muy emocionada! Ya quiero conocer más de la historia y de los personajes, ya que el primer vistazo me dejo con muchas dudas y con un buen sabor de boca. Ahora nuestro protagonista habla, eso me emociona bastante.**

 **Ya extrañaba a mis pequeños de este fic lol los amo a todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **La canción esta vez es una referencia implícita de The White Stripes con "I want to be the boy to warm your mother's heart"**

* * *

 **I want to be the boy that warms your mother's heart**  
 **I'm so scared to take you away**  
 **I tried to win her over right from the start**  
 **But something always got in the way**

 **—The White Stripes**

—Es todo un evento —comentó Waylon mientras reía, empezando a ajustar sus pantalones vaqueros sobre sus caderas. Tenía la tendencia de usar la ropa de su mejor amigo, siendo casi de la misma medida.

Miles permanecía en silencio, como sumido en un trance. Waylon sabía las razones por las cuales su amigo se encontraba en ese estado. Ya tendrían esa conversación en breve. Había tantas cosas que contar, corriendo después del trabajo rumbo a su casa al apenas ver la hora de salida. Sabía que debió haber pasado muchas más cosas con sus interacciones con Chris la otra noche, y por su parte había bastantes novedades en cuanto a Eddie y su noche juntos. Waylon no escatimaría detalles al respecto.

—Te juro que nunca había visto a Eddie tan nervioso en todo lo que llevamos saliendo. Ni siquiera en el escenario lo note de esta manera. —

—Entonces supongo que es todo un evento en cuestión esto —decía Miles con lentitud, levantando apenas un poco la vista. Waylon asintió, sabiendo que quizás Miles no había prestado atención a su anterior comentario. No podía culparlo.

—Siento que tengo que usar mi mejor ropa... Sabes que todo es mierda. ¿No tienes algo que puedas prestarme? —

—Sabes que nuestra ropa es igual de mierda, Park. Todo lo destruimos. —

Waylon suspiró, sabiendo bien que debía usar parte de su sueldo de esa semana en comprar una nueva prenda, aunque fuera algo sencillo. Cualquier cosa que no tuviera manchas o agujeros sería buena en realidad. Ambos estaban igual en cuanto a eso.

La ropa de Miles se conformaba por pantalones con las rodillas rotas, algunas prendas con estampado militar, camisas de bandas y un par de chaquetas oscuras que la mayoría del tiempo yacía más en sus caderas que en su espalda. La ropa que había sido comprada por su madre terminaba siempre en estas condiciones. La señora Upshur se había rendido en cuanto a la vestimenta de su hijo hace años, por lo que le había dado total libertad de hacer con su guardarropa lo que quisiera.

—Debimos guardar aunque fuera una prenda que pudiéramos usar en ocasiones especiales, Park —

—Ya se, somos un jodido desastre tras otro, Upshur—

El día anterior se le había pasado en casa de Eddie prácticamente toda la tarde en realidad. Waylon había despertado aquella mañana posterior al concierto sintiendo la sensación cálida de un par de fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, a la altura de su cintura. Al levantar ligeramente la cabeza, notó el semblante tranquilo y suave de su pareja, quien parecía estar demasiado cómodo teniendo bien sujeto el cuerpo del rubio.

Waylon estaba parcialmente acomodado sobre en amplio pecho, sintiendo la respiración y parte de los latidos de corazón de su pareja. La sensación era sumamente placentera, sin querer moverse en ningún momento para permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en aquella posición. Levantó lentamente la cabeza, aspirando el varonil aroma del cuerpo de su pareja. Era fuerte, pero embriagador en un sentido que nunca imagino tener.

Nunca, en su corta vida, había sentido un momento de intimidad como este antes. Había pasado la noche y había corrido a casa en infinidad de ocasiones con sus antiguas parejas sexuales, pero nunca antes había tenido un momento de verdadera intimidad con alguien. Despertar al lado de Eddie y sentir la pausada respiración de su pareja, era una de las cosas más interesantes que había experimentado si era sincero consigo mismo.

La piel de Eddie era inusualmente suave en aquella zona, sin poder evitar rozar con su nariz, ocasionando un ligero cosquilleo en su novio. La palabra novio aun vibraba en su mente al pensarla, como si el concepto en si tuviera que definirse para poder comprenderlo y adoptarlo en su vocabulario. Era algo aprendido en realidad, algo que debía entender y asimilar. Eddie no tardó mucho en abrir los ojos ante la sensación por el movimiento y la risa de su pareja.

—Hm... Buenos días —comentó la voz ronca de Eddie mientras mostraba una cansada y suave sonrisa. Waylon creía que podía tener una erección con solo verlo.

—Buenos días, señor Gluskin, ¿qué tal su cogida de anoche? —comentó con tono animado, empezando a dejar suaves besos por sobre sus labios y rostro. Los ojos de Eddie apenas y estaban abiertos. Era increíble como la luz se filtraba por aquel azul suave, como el cielo mismo.

—Me pareció bastante bueno en realidad, cariño, pero siempre me apetece repetirlo en cualquier caso, solo para corroborar... —en un movimiento fluido, Eddie terminó por acomodarse sobre el cuerpo contrario, empezando una serie de besos y mordidas por sobre su cuello.

Se había vuelto un verdadero adicto a la piel de Waylon Park. No tenía pena en admitir, pese a sentirse un pervertido en su totalidad. La juventud de su pareja era algo que le gustaba bastante, ante su energía, al estar siempre en sintonía con sus deseos.

— ¿Una segunda ronda? Vaya, te va a dar un paro cardíaco un día de estos, Gluskin. —

—Algo se va a para aquí, en definitiva no será mi corazón. —Waylon no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario.

Las bromas en doble sentido de Eddie eran escasas, pero curiosas. Únicamente eran mencionadas ante la intimidad, justo antes de intimar con Waylon, estando ya los dos en un plan de seducción y necesidad. Waylon empezaba a creer que asociará ese humor en el futuro con la excitación al recordar las palabras de su pareja en esos momentos.

Las manos de Eddie no tardaron en ponerse en acción, empezando a acariciar los costados contrarios, alzando su cabeza para alcanzar sus labios. Waylon cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la sensación agradable de calor ante el peso extra, llevando sus manos a la altura de su cuello. Un ruido cercano terminó por sacarlos de la concentración a ambos. Era el teléfono de Eddie.

—Espera un momento, cariño —comentó con molestia el mayor mientras se levantaba lentamente para acomodarse del otro lado de la cama, alzando un poco tu torso para alcanzar el teléfono. Waylon miraba de reojo sus acciones, sonriendo ligeramente.

La camisa blanca de Eddie continuaba puesta sobre su cuerpo, aunque estaba removida y abierta, cayendo por debajo de su hombro, revelando las marcas rojizas de las mordidas. A Waylon le encantaba a decir verdad tener tantas marcas por parte de Eddie.

Se sentía sudado y todo impregnado con la esencia de ambos, aunque era algo que realmente no le importaba. Descubrió lentamente su cuerpo de la delgada sábana que se encontraba sobre su regazo, dejándola a la altura de sus piernas. Eddie se quedó un momento callado, con un semblante ligeramente sorprendido, sentándose poco a poco hasta quedar al borde de la cama. La sábana apenas y le cubría el cuerpo.

—Sí, he estado bien —comentaba con voz suave mientras pasaba de forma nerviosa su mano por sobre sus hebras negras. Waylon no perdía de vista ningún gesto por parte de su pareja. ¿Acaso se trataba de algún cliente? Creía que nunca había visto esa reacción antes.

A Waylon le gustaba secretamente el poder escuchar las conversaciones que Eddie tenía con sus diferentes clientes. Era sumamente amable y encantador en ocasiones, tanto que le era sorprendente que ninguna de sus clientes allá intentando tener alguna relación con él en el pasado. De hecho, si era sincero, le era extraño que Eddie no tuviera prospectos, considerando su atractivo y el hecho de que era una persona muy caballerosa y atenta con los demás. Era casi teatral su manera de ser, por lo que consideraba a Eddie como una especie de espécimen sacado de una máquina del tiempo. A veces tenía ideas bastante extrañas al respecto.

De forma casi felina se arrastró lentamente por la cama, empezando a levantarse sobre sus rodillas. Sus brazos delgados no tardaron en enredarse por sobre el fuerte cuello, dejando que su barbilla se quedara acomodada sobre los hombros de Eddie. Una sonrisa traviesa se asomaba de sus labios al sentir el cuerpo de Eddie rígido, apretando con más fuerza el teléfono en contra de su oído. Los besos y la lamidas del menor por sobre su piel no tardaron en lograr su cometido.

—S-sí, sí…lamento no haber ido a verte, he estado algo ocupado por el trabajo…—las manos de Waylon empezaron a ponerse en movimiento sobre el cuerpo contrario. Sus dedos acariciaban por sobre el amplio pecho de su pareja, logrando bajar a la altura de su abdomen, intentando mantener un ritmo constante en sus caricias. Le encanta sentir aquella sensación bajo sus dedos. Le encantaba escuchar la reacción de Eddie al verse su voz afectada por el nerviosismo y la excitación. Era verdaderamente adicto a despertar sus reacciones. Se sentía privilegiado de ser élquien despertara tales reacciones.

— ¿En serio te dijeron eso…? Bueno…bueno si, si es verdad. Estaba esperando el momento para hablarlo en persona, pero si, esperaba poder cenar juntos para platicar sobre eso. —Waylon alcanzó a detectar que la voz del otro lado del teléfono era una voz femenina.

Su rostro se hundió en el cuello ajeno, aspirando el aroma a acre de su piel. Era una sensación agradable a sus sentidos, queriendo más de ello. Su rostro abandonó su lugar únicamente para alcanzar a atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja contraria entre sus dientes, tirando cariñosamente del oído de Eddie en ese momento.

El mayor parecía no poder soportar ese trato, tomando una de las manos de su novio mientras intentaba sostener el teléfono aun en alto. Parecía que ambas tareas eran casi imposibles de lograr, ya que sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba jalar el cuerpo de Waylon para atraerlo sobre su regazo.

—Lo siento, en serio lo siento. Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones. Si, así es, yo también te amo. Nos vemos pronto. —Los oídos de Waylon resonaron ante esa última declaración. La sorpresa y la confusión se vieron reflejadas al mismo tiempo al ser tomado de las caderas en un movimiento acelerado, sin poder protestar al verse envuelto entre los fuertes brazos de Eddie, estando ahora en su regazo.

— ¿Tengo algo de qué preocuparme? —comentó con dude mientras levantaba la vista, notando contradictorias en el rostro de su pareja. Era extraño. Parecía más nervioso que otra cosa.

—Era mi madre. Ya sabe que somos pareja. —

Repentinamente hubo un silencio entre ambos. Ese silencio fue interrumpido por el estruendoso sonido de las carcajadas de Waylon Park

— ¿Te estaba…regañando por teléfono, Eddie? —la voz de Waylon resonaba con diversión. Eddie afiló la mirada, desviándola en otra dirección. Waylon conocía ya ese gesto antes. Había tenido la misma reacción cuando Waylon había mencionado lo de los condones especiales.

—Ay no, Eddie, lo siento…—el rubio se acomodó mejor sobre el regazo contrario, llevando sus brazos a la altura de su cuello. Un par de besos fueron dados sobre el rostro ajeno mientras las manos de Waylon terminaban por acomodarse sobre las mejillas contrarias.

—Sabes que soy muy idiota, nunca se cuándo tomarme las cosas en serio —Eddie aun no contestaba. Waylon comparaba esas reacciones a las de un niño pequeño ofendido realizando una especie de "ley del hielo". Los besos empezaron a esparcirse por el rostro ajeno con más insistencia. La risa de Waylon era demasiado contagiosa. Eddie nunca podía tener la guardia alta ante esa situación.

—Siempre te las arreglas para ser adorable. Debería ser ilegal ser tan adorable, cariño. —

—Es un don natural que tenemos los Park en realidad. ¿Eso es un "te perdono" entonces? —

—Nunca siento como si tuviera algo que perdonarte…—Eddie tomó el rostro ajeno de igual manera, depositando un par de suaves besos sobre sus labios. Sus manos se ajustaron sobre las caderas contrarias, suspirando. Mirar los bellos y brillantes ojos de Waylon era hipnotizante a decir verdad. Estaba seguro de que esto era real y que su relación era completamente en serio. Pero eso no quitaba su nerviosismo. Waylon era liberal, emocional e impulsivo y su madre siempre había tenido un carácter y forma de ser del todo tradicional y conservadora. ¿Qué tipo de resultados podrían darse de esa combinación?

—Escucha cariño, mi madre quiere que vayamos a cenar este fin de semana a su casa. Quiere conocerte formalmente. Está algo molesta de que allá formalizado mi relación sin comentarle nada antes. No tengo idea de cómo se enteró realmente, pero empiezo a sospechar que quizás Frank esté involucrado en este asunto. —

— ¿Crees que Frank sea capaz de hacer algo así? —

—Con el tiempo conocerás de todo lo que es capaz de hacer Frank Manera. —

De forma muy cuidadosa, Eddie volvió a acomodarse sobre la cama, jalando a Waylon para tenerlo a su lado mientras sus manos y brazos se acomodaban alrededor de su delgada cintura. La nariz de Eddie terminó por acariciar y olfatear ligeramente el aroma del cabello de su pareja, mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de recorrer con suavidad la zona de sus caderas y cintura.

—Mi madre es una mujer conversadora. No en extremo, pero siempre procuró cuidar mucho de mí de una manera bastante particular. Creo que tengo mucho de su personalidad en mí. —

—Bueno, ya conociste a mi madre, creo que puedo entender de lo que hablas. —

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras el cuerpo de Waylon terminaba por relajarse ante los toques ajenos. Le gustaba mucho esa cercanía, pudiendo disfrutar del momento. Las manos de Eddie se sentían realmente bien sobre su cuerpo.

Podía notar cierto nerviosismo aun así, por parte de Eddie. Había algo en su semblante y en el tono de su voz que le indicó que esto era en realidad importante para él. Eddie ya había conocido a su madre y las cosas habían resultado realmente bien. ¿Podría tener Waylon el mismo resultado con la madre de Eddie? El nerviosismo de Eddie estaba empezando a ser contagioso.

— ¿Crees que tu madre no me vaya a aceptar? —comento con duda mientras abría ligeramente los ojos, esperando por una reacción. Los labios de Eddie empezaban a colarse nuevamente hasta dar con la zona de su cuello, dejando lentos y suaves besos por las zonas donde las marcas de sus mordidas estaban presentes.

—Yo creo que ella te va a adorar. ¿Quién no podría hacerlo? —una ligera risa escapó de los labios de Waylon mientras de acomodaba de mejor manera sobre el amplio pecho de su novio. Tomó una de las manos contrarias, llevándola hasta la altura de su pecho mientras acariciaba los nudillos con delicadeza. Nunca nadie había dicho cosas así antes.

Waylon siempre se había sentido rechazado al ser una persona no muy convencional. ¿Cómo este hombre podría adorarlo de la forma que mencionaba? Los besos y las caricias sobre su pecho provocaron aun más relajación. Estaba seguro que estaría a punto de dormirse en ese mismo instante.

—Supongo que tengo que encontrar ropa que ponerme, ¿no es así? No tengo nada decente que usar para esa cena. —

—Cualquier cosa que te pongas estará bien, cariño, todo te queda bien a ti. —

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan lindo conmigo por al menos cinco minutos? Es peligroso, Gluskin, podrías provocar que me enamoré de ti —las palabras fueron dichas por el rubio sin pensarlo.

Se lamentó poco después, desviando la mirada con un semblante totalmente apenado. Agradecía que su rostro no estuviera frente a frente con su pareja. El cuerpo de Eddie se inclinó un poco hacía en frente, dejando un par de suaves besos sobre las mejillas contrarias mientras le estrechaba con más firmeza entre sus brazos.

—Entonces tendré que decir cosas de este tipo todo el tiempo. —

Al terminar su relato de los hechos, Waylon se quedó un momento callado, esperando una reacción por parte de su amigo. Miles se quedó un momento meditando, recargando su cabeza sobre la almohada desgastada. Era asombroso, pensó Waylon, al notar que Miles no se encontraba con el celular en la mano durante su relato.

—En resumen, cogieron toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente recibió una llamada de su madre y ahora tienes un compromiso con la señora Gluskin, que es una mujer conservadora y sobreprotectora. —

—Sí, es el resumen de todo. —

—Estás jodido, Way. Bien jodido. —

—Pues muchas gracias por tu apoyo —comentó con sarcasmo mientras empezaba a golpear a Miles con la almohada que yacía sobre sus piernas. El castaño no tardó en cubrir su rostro entre risas, empezando poco después a levantarse hasta sentarse al lado del rubio.

—Chris Walker es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. En serio. Puedo decirlo sin exagerar. —

—Entonces, ¿tuvieron sexo ayer? —

— ¡Claro que no! Nunca haría algo así sin ser algo de él antes, y lo sabes. Por extraño que parezca mi declaración. —

Esta vez era el turno de Waylon para escuchar los detalles de la noche anterior. Miles parecía estar listo para describir de manera detallada cada suceso. Era bastante bueno a percepción del rubio poder notar ese entusiasmo de su mejor amigo con la persona que más le gustaba. Esperaba que este fuera el principio para un avance real en su relación.

En cuanto Waylon y Eddie se fueron, las cosas empezaron a apagarse en la reunión. Era un tanto tarde y la cerveza empezaba a acabarse, por lo que Miles decidió escoltar a Lisa a la entrada y al estacionamiento, en donde el auto de Lisa se encontraba estacionado.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te lleve a casa, Miles? Sabes que para mí no es ningún problema —

Miles se quedó un momento reflexionando, negando con la cabeza después de unos segundos. Había cosas realmente buenas en aquella noche en particular. En resumen, estaba Chris Walker en el bar. Lisa parecía entender la indirecta, guiñando un ojo antes de retirarse. Miles caminó a paso lenta, buscando en la chaqueta en sus caderas la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor, empezando a encender un cigarro en poco tiempo.

El clima era frío, pero siempre tuvo resistencia para esas cosas. Su cuerpo terminó por acomodarse sobre la pared más cercana al local, suspirando mientras levantaba la vista en dirección al cielo parcialmente despejado por las nubes. Había luna llena esa noche. A Miles siempre le gustaron las noches de luna llena.

Un par de pasos se escucharon al poco tiempo, levantando la vista para encontrarse con uno de los muchos chicos con los que había salido hace un par de años. Su nombre era John y había sido sumamente insistente al momento de salir con Miles a tal grado de llegar a ser sumamente sofocante y posesivo. Miles tenía muy malos recuerdos de ese intento de relación, por lo que no hizo nada por evitar el darle al sujeto una mueca de desagrado al apenas verlo, logrando despertar una risa por parte del hombre.

—Veo que no has perdido tu encanto, Miles, ¿qué paso? Siento que tengo años sin verte. —

—Ya sabes, he estado ocupado intentando hacer cosas distintas, como no ver a la bola de idiotas con los que me juntaba en el pasado. —La risa del John era sumamente desagradable. Miles únicamente quería disfrutar de su noche con tranquilidad. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejarlo tranquilo?

—Vamos Miles, pasamos buenas noches juntos, ¿acaso no te divertiste aquellas ocasiones? —los pasos de John se tornaron en su dirección, siendo invasivo al tomar las caderas de Miles con cierta fuerza, empezando a subir su mano peligrosamente hasta llegar a rozar ligeramente su espalda baja. Miles intentó empujarlo, logrando únicamente que el agarre de sus manos fuera mucho más fuerte al momento.

— ¡Suéltame! ¿Acaso crees que soy alguna de tus putas?

—Vamos Miles, no digas esas cosas, sabes que tú siempre fuiste diferente para mí —

—Eso no es lo que me dijo aquella mujer por teléfono cuando me reclamo luego de que nos dejamos de ver —

—Dalia y yo nunca fuimos nada oficialmente, además ella no hacía lo que tu hacías con ese par de labios…—al momento de sentir la cercanía de John con su rostro, Miles no dudo en darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Su cigarro había terminado por caer de entre sus dedos, aterrizando en la camisa contraria y provocando una quemadura en el pecho de John. Al sentir aquellos movimientos y agresiones, el mayor terminó por empujar de tal manera el cuerpo contrario que termino por estrellarlo con la pared, haciendo con esto que Miles soltara un ligero quejido.

—Así que te estás creyendo el chico rudo ahora, ¿no es así, Miles? Creo que tendré que demostrarte a tener respeto por tus…—

—Suéltalo —las palabras de John fueron interrumpidas por una grave y fuerte voz en ese momento. Ambos terminaron por levantar la vista, logrando notar la presencia de Chris Walker frente a ellos. Una de sus enormes manos terminó por posarse sobre el hombro contrario, apretando con fuerza por sobre el mismo.

—Suéltalo —volvió a repetir como advertencia, provocando que John terminara por soltar la camisa de Miles al momento, quien se encontraba demasiado asombrado de notar al mayor de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué no te metes mejor en tus propios asuntos? Tenemos una discusión privada aquí —

—Lo único que veo aquí es a un hombre amenazando a alguien menor que él, así que agradecería que lo dejaras de molestar en este mismo instante. —

— ¿Y si no lo hago, qué? —

La fuerte mano de Chris terminó por apoderase del brazo contrario, haciendo un agarre de tal manera que el hombre fue estrellado contra la misma pared. Miles miraba todo con asombro, intentando procesar la información de lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. ¿Acaso Chris lo estaba defendiendo?

—Ahora lo voy a repetir una sola vez y espero que quedé claro el mensaje: deja en paz a Miles. Si me enteró que andas molestándole nuevamente, temo que no seré tan paciente contigo como en esta ocasión, ¿quedó claro? —el agarre de Chris era fuerte sobre el brazo contrario.

Hubo un sonido de queja por parte de John al momento, asumiendo que era mucho más doloroso de lo que parecía. Miles supuso que era un tipo de movimiento aprendido por Chris durante su estadía en el ejército, algo que se usa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El castaño siempre había querido aprender a defenderse de esa manera. Era un imán de problemas después de todo.

— ¡Esta bien, está bien! Prometo dejar al chico en paz —al escuchar eso, Chris asintió complacido, soltando el brazo de John mientras se encaminaba al lado de Miles. Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio a la zona del estacionamiento. El castaño no pudo evitar pensar que estaba siendo escoltado por la misma guardia nacional, más aún porque el semblante de Chris era de total seriedad, incluso podría decirse que molestia.

—Chris…yo —

—Tienes que tener cuidado con quienes te relaciones —comentó la autoritaria voz del mayor mientras le miraba a los ojos, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Hubo confusión en su semblante, más el corazón de Miles había empezado a martillar nuevamente con fuerza ante aquellas palabras y aquella mirada profunda por parte de Chris. Había preocupación. Chris estaba preocupado.

—Lo siento. Antes era mucho más estúpido de lo que soy ahora. Siempre me relacioné con personas equivocadas. —

—Tienes que cuidar más de ti, Miles. Me preocupa que puedan llegar sujetos de la nada y tratarte de esta manera. Tienes que cuidarte —

Repentinamente, Miles se sintió como si fuera una especie de dama en peligro y que Chris era aquel valiente y atractivo caballero que estaba dispuesto a venir a su rescate. Su rostro ardía por la pena, agradeciendo la poca iluminación de aquel estacionamiento para ocultar parte de su vergüenza delante de los atentos ojos del mayor. Chris abrió en silencio la puerta de un auto que se encontraba cerca de la zona, ante la confusión de Miles. Chris parecía entender ese gesto.

—Es mi auto. Te llevaré a casa para que no te vayas caminando —si Miles pensaba que las cosas no podían mejorar, estaba muy equivocado. Subir al auto de Chris era todo un nuevo nivel para él. En total silencio se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Chris cerraba la puerta, entrando del otro lado y encendiendo el motor, empezando a encaminarse a la zona en donde vivía Miles.

El camino era lento y silencioso. El semblante de Chris se mantenía de la misma forma. Miles creía que era como un padre preocupado por la rebeldía y despreocupación de su hijo. La analogía le hizo soltar una ligera sonrisa, intentando disipar un poco el ambiente de seriedad entre ambos.

La casa de Miles no estaba muy alejada del lugar y Chris terminó por estacionarse en el espacio vacío de la casa contraria. Miles levantó la vista en un momento suave, sintiéndose un poco regañado por aquella aura que transmitía Chris en ese mismo instante. No sabía muy bien cómo empezar a comunicarse de nueva cuenta con el mayor.

—Muchas gracias por traerme y por lo de esta noche. En serio, gracias —la voz de Miles era baja mientras abría lentamente la puerta. Una poderosa mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciendo que el martilleo de su corazón volviera a aparecer. Siempre le pasaba la misma reacción al estar cerca de Chris Walker. El sentir el roce de la mano contraria, aunque fuera por un gesto como ese, era algo que en definitiva no esperaba.

—Ten cuidado, Miles. En serio, cuídate —Los ojos de Chris eran suaves de nuevo. Eran de un verde hoja, diferente a todo tipo de tono que había visto antes. Eran muy bonitos a su punto de vista, más por ser suaves y gentiles en casi cualquier momento de su vida.

Miles sentía el impulso casi natural de querer lanzarse a sus brazos y probar esos suaves labios que le mostraban una cálida sonrisa al momento. Su cuerpo no reaccionó del todo, sin embargo, limitándose a acariciar la mano de Chris sobre su hombro, sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento con él.

—Tendré cuidado —fueron las palabras dadas por Miles antes de salir del automóvil. Había opresión en su pecho mientras cerraba la puerta, como queriendo que Chris le detuviera. Como queriendo que le dijera que se quedara.

Estaba enamorado y de eso no había duda alguna.

Waylon escuchaba con atención el relato. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta ante el asombro de tales declaraciones. Había rubor en el rostro de Miles al recordar ese momento. La sensación de la mano de Chris sobre su hombro estaba todavía presente en sus sensaciones, como si se tratara de un hormigueo agradable sobre su piel.

—Lo hubieras beso —fue lo mencionado por Waylon después de un rato. Miles levantó la mirada, con una mezcla de asombro y molestia.

— ¡Y crees que no lo pensé! Pero no puedo, me quede paralizado. No puedo, no puedo…no puedo. Es tan lindo, Way, tan perfecto, ¿por qué será así de perfecto? Quisiera besarlo y tomarlo de la mano y…—

—Darle una mamada —la mirada fulminante de Miles le regresó la mirada mientras una sonrisa juguetona aparecía en los labios de Waylon. Una serie de golpes con la almohada aparecieron al poco tiempo, mientras Miles volvía al dramatismo de intentar "asfixiar" al rubio con su propia almohada. Ambos terminaron por calmarse luego de unos minutos de pelea.

— ¡Ya, en serio! ¿qué voy a hacer Waylon? ¿qué me recomiendas hacer? —

—No lo sé, quizás algo radical como…invitarlo a salir, tal vez —la mirada de Waylon se levantó, esperando de nueva cuenta alguna reacción negativa o de duda por parte de su amigo. Para su sorpresa, Miles se encontraba callado, meditando un poco las cosas, como si estuviera considerando aquella opción. ¿Acaso al fin habría luz al final de su túnel?

—Creo que podría considerarlo…en un futuro —comentó con voz firma mientras empezaba a acomodar algunos de sus mechos castaños con suavidad —veré como se dan las cosas en un futuro, y entonces tal vez algo buena pueda pasar. —

-.-

Waylon había empezado a arreglarse temprano ese día. A veces se sorprendía por estos actos, ya que nunca se consideró una persona que se preocupara por su apariencia personal. Su madre le había ayudado a buscar ropa que fuera un poco más formal, encontrando una camisa de botones de color oscuro y un par de pantalones de mezclilla en una tienda departamental. No era la cosa más formal del mundo, pero Waylon se sentía como un nerd portando aquella ropa, más aun al verse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo dentro de su baño.

Alma había estado muy interesada por aquella misteriosa cena en casa de la señora Gluskin. Ambos se preguntaban cómo sería el carácter y forma de ser de la madre de Eddie, considerando lo formal y bastante caballeroso que era el mismo Eddie. Era casi como si fuera de otra época. La sonrisa de Alma se intensificó al ver a su hijo salir con la camisa y pantalones nuevos, más aún al notar su semblante de desaprobación.

—Pareces uno de esos chicos que programan computadoras —dijo su madre al verlo salir, ganando una mirada fulminante por parte del rubio. La risa de Alma no tardó en aparecer. Ambos eran tan parecidos en ese tipo de situaciones.

—No estás ayudando en nada, mamá... —

—A ver, a ver, déjame ayudarte. —Alma se acercó a acomodar el cuello de la camisa contraria, mostrando su sonrisa en todo momento. Waylon se miraba incomodo, ya que las prendas se salían completamente de su estilo. Incluso su cabello intentó ser acomodado de una forma diferente.

—Debes querer mucho a Eddie para intentar lucir formal ante su madre —

—Creo que es lo menos que podría hacer, parecía bastante preocupado en realidad —Waylon se giró por un momento hacía el espejo, suspirando. Eddie pasaría a recogerlo en un par de minutos, por lo que se tenía que apresurar en colocarse las botas previamente lustradas y estar listo para salir al apenas escucharlo en la puerta. La puntualidad parecía ser un factor importante ese día.

— ¿Cómo crees que sea la señora Gluskin? —

—No tengo idea, ¿Cómo una versión de Eddie en mujer? —parecía que la idea de Eddie usando vestido y una peluca larga apareció por igual en ambos, ya que empezaron a reír luego de meditarlo por un momento.

Era común este tipo de situaciones, considerando el tipo de vínculo que Waylon tenía con su madre, siendo siempre muy unidos. La puerta no tardó en sonar al poco tiempo, distrayendo a ambos de su reacción al desviar la mirada en dirección a la entrada.

—Creo que ya es hora. Espero todo salga bien en la cena, Way-Way —

—Yo también espero lo mismo —Waylon tomó su chaqueta del perchero, empezando a encaminarse rumbo a la puerta, siendo despedido por su madre al momento.

Eddie portaba una camisa de vestir, un pantalón negro y un chaleco de color oscuro sobre su atuendo. Era tan formal que Waylon se sintió mal vestido al apenas verlo. La cara de asombro del menor no pasó desapercibido por los atentos ojos de su novio.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —

—Pareces vestido para ir a una boda, mientras que yo parezco que voy a una entrevista de trabajo a Microsoft. No me parece justo esto —los brazos de Waylon se cruzaron mientas alzaba una ceja. Eddie parecía confundido, entendiendo luego de unos segundos aquella broma.

—Tonterías. Sabes que siempre me visto de forma muy formal. Tú por el contario te miras bien con cualquier cosa que te pongas —

—Eso lo dices siempre que quieres llevarme a la cama —las cejas de Eddie se levantaron con sorpresa ante el comentario. Waylon no pudo continuar con su semblante serio, empezando a sonreír al notar aquella reacción.

— ¿En serio no me miró como un nerd informático? —

—Para nada, cariño —comentaba el mayor mientras habría de forma caballerosa la puerta, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro al notar como Waylon se adentraba en él.

—Bueno, entonces terminemos rápido con esto. —

Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que ambos se alejaran por la carretera, logrando llegar a un sector de la ciudad que Waylon había desconocido casi en su totalidad. Había casas grandes, notando que el vecindario era totalmente familiar. Las personas caminaban por las calles de manera despreocupada. Había un enorme parque en donde algunas cuantas personas se encontraban paseando a sus mascotas, notando como algunos niños se encontraban por los alrededores, jugando, paseando y portando en algunos casos un par de patines o andando en bicicleta.

Todo el ambiente daba una sensación de seguridad que Waylon hacía mucho tiempo no notaba. Había crecido en un ambiente como este hacía muchos años atrás. Nunca lamentaría nada, sin embargo, ya que su madre había sido una mujer ejemplar y lo había sacado adelante pese a todo. Pero la sensación de calor ante el recuerdo de su antigua casa era algo que aun aparecía en ocasiones, sobre todo en las noches más duras posteriores a la quiebra financiera.

Eddie tomó su mano lentamente, mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios. Si esta era la zona en la que había crecido, entonces entendía que la señora Gluskin era una mujer sumamente delicada y entregada a su trabajo en el hogar y con su hijo, entendiendo que el vínculo del mayor con su madre era equivalente a su situación personal. Era extraño como dos personas que habían crecido en ambientes tan diferentes podían encajar tan bien.

Esperaba que eso no se viera afectado por este evento en particular. Si entendía bien la situación, la opinión que tuviera la madre de Eddie era sumamente importante para el mayor, a tal grado de que estaba seguro que habría repercusiones si no era del todo aceptada su relación.

Había nerviosismo, uno que había aparecido y no se había esfumado desde que se enteró que aquella cena había sido planeado. Waylon apretó los dedos en torno a la mano contraria, levantando la vista para notar que el mayor le devolvía la mirada de reojo, girando su cabeza en dirección a su pareja al notar la preocupación tan constante.

— ¿Qué sucede, Waylon? ¿te encuentras bien? —la preocupación no tardó en aparecer en la voz y el semblante del mayor. Se detuvo por un momento en el parque, acercando su rostro hasta dar con los delgados labios en un movimiento lento y suave. Waylon cerró instintivamente los ojos, suspirando sobre sus labios.

—Tengo miedo de que tu madre no me acepte. No soy…el estereotipo de la pareja ideal en realidad. ¿Y si cree que soy muy joven, o muy irresponsable? Yo estoy consciente de que lo soy, quizás ella pueda darse cuenta de la clase de basura que tienes por novio —

— ¿Sabes lo que pienso que dirá al verte? —preguntó Eddie con una sonrisa, dejando un par de besos por la zona de su rostro de manera suave y cariñosa —ella dirá que eres único y lindo. Que eres especial por ser diferente al resto de las personas que conocemos. Estoy segura de que ella notará lo maravillosa que eres de la misma manera que yo lo noto todos los días que hemos pasado juntos. No tengas miedo de mostrarle al resto lo que eres. Estás bien justo como eres —el rostro de Eddie se encontraba aun cerca de su rostro, sin poder evitar quedarse paralizado al mirar sus ojos ante tales declaraciones.

Waylon no tardó en besar de forma prolongada sus labios, intentando mantener esa cercanía con el cuerpo ajeno. Se sentía tan diferente, tan especial. Era como si Eddie pudiera reunir toda esa inseguridad que tanto le aquejaba día con día y hacerla desaparecer solo por un instante, haciendo sentir a Waylon como si fuera la única persona en el mundo.

Ambos volvieron a emprender la marcha nuevamente, tomados de la mano en todo momento. Una enorme casa blanca con acabados azules apareció al poco tiempo ante la visión de Waylon. Había un jardín con muchas flores y algunos adornos esparcidos por la zona. Eddie le llevó de la mano en todo momento, notando el ambiente tan agradable y cálido que emanaba de todo el lugar. Waylon se apretó con fuerza de la mano. Era irracional que se sintiera así de nervioso. Era su suegra después de todo, no una especie de criminal o amenaza.

Eddie levantó la mano contraria con la intención de tocar la puerta, pero fue abierta sin necesidad del sonido. Una mujer de estatura baja, ojos azules y cabello corto y negro los recibió al momento con curiosidad y sorpresa en la mirada. Portaba un vestido azul celeste de botones, un mandil blanco con estampado de flores y su cabello, pese a ser corto, estaba perfectamente acomodado y ligeramente ondulado de las puntas, dando un efecto bastante bonito y elegante. Un collar de perlas se encontraba colocado sobre su cuello. Waylon repentinamente sintió que dio un salto del tiempo a la era de los 50's ante aquella visión de la mujer dedicada al hogar que tanto había visto en imágenes por internet.

La casa, o al menos lo sé que veía del interior desde esa perspectiva, estaba sumamente cuidada, teniendo un montón de detalles como cortinas de encaje y un enorme estante con fotografías y figuras de cerámica en el extremo izquierdo de la sala. Incluso el interior olía a galletas recién horneadas. Waylon intentó mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero se encontraba tan nervioso que el acto mismo parecía ser sumamente fingido. Eddie fue el primero en hablar.

—Hola mamá. Quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mí —habla con seguridad mientras acariciaba los nudillos contrarios, desviando la mirada y el rostro en dirección al rubio. La sonrisa de Eddie era cálida y sincera, mostrando verdadero orgullo en su presentación.

—Su nombre es Waylon Park, llevamos ya más de un mes saliendo. Hace poco empezamos a ser pareja. Lamento haberme tardado en traerlo a tu casa, pero quería que fuera el momento indicado en una ocasión especial. Waylon, te presento a mi madre. —

—Mucho gusto en conocerla, señora —dijo Waylon con una voz un tanto afectada.

No podía dejar de regañarse mentalmente por toda la serie de reacciones que en ese momento tenía. Se sentía como un completo idiota cuando su mano se levantó en dirección a la mujer, quien continuaba mirándolo como si estuviera analizando cada comentario y palabra por parte de su hijo. La sorpresa de Waylon fue total al sentir como su brazo fue jalado, terminado por ser estrechado en un cálido abrazo que en definitiva lo había tomado desprevenido.

— ¡Oh, Edward! ¿Por qué habías tardado tanto en traerlo? ¡Es completamente adorable! —dijo la madre de Eddie mientras le estrechaba con fuerza de manera protectora entre sus brazos. Era increíble cómo podía sentir la calidez maternal a través de ese simple gesto como este.

—Sabes que me gusta ser un poco reservado con esas cosas, tenía ya pensando traerlo pronto a cenar, ¿Quién fue la persona que te comentó sobre mi relación? —

— Oh Edward, sabes que eso no es importante ahora. Pero ¡pasen, pasen! La cena ya está lista, incluso hice algunas cuantas galletas, ¿te gustan las chispas de chocolate, Waylon? Espero no seas alérgico a cosas extrañas como lo es mi Edward. —

La voz de la señora Gluskin era particularmente animada. Tenía la costumbre de decir formalmente el nombre de Edward, encontrando ese gesto completamente adorable ante la cercanía y felicidad contagiosa que reflejaba su personalidad. La casa estaba completamente arreglada y mostraba diferentes cosas que eran un claro reflejo del tipo de niñez que había pasado Eddie.

Había cuadros con muchos de sus momentos importantes, como su graduación, sus primeros días de clases, a Eddie estando al aprender a usar la bicicleta, incluso había un cuadro en donde se apreciaba a un pequeño Eddie abrazado de un perro. Waylon no pudo evitar sostener aquel cuadro en especial, ya que la sonrisa de Eddie era completamente linda en ese contexto. Aparentemente siempre había sido más alto que el promedio, ya que sus fotografías con sus demás compañeros reflejaban una diferencia de estatura.

En la mesa ya estaban colocados los tres platos en una vajilla que parecía de lo más costosa. En el centro de mesa se encontraba un jarrón con flores amarillas, dando una sensación bastante hogareña al lugar, como si eso pudiera ser posible. Waylon se sentó al poco tiempo al ser rechazados sus intentos por ayudar en la cocina. Eddie le comentó que era un invitado, y como tal su deber era sentarse en lo que él ayudaba a su madre a traer la comida a la mesa.

La comida era deliciosa, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo se llamaba exactamente lo que estaban comiendo. Únicamente sabía que tenía carne y verduras.

— ¿A qué te dedicas, Waylon? —comentó la madre de Eddie mientras se servía un poco más de verduras. Waylon abrió los ojos con sorpresa, desviando la mirada en dirección de Eddie al momento. No tenía por qué ocultar nada en realidad.

—Soy cajero en un mercado cerca de mi casa. Llevó trabajando ahí un par de años —

— ¿No te encuentras estudiando en este momento? Te miras muy joven, creí que estabas por entrar a la universidad—

—Por el momento no me encuentro estudiando, señora Gluskin, pero en algún momento quisiera volver a retomarlo —la señora Gluskin levantó su mirada de su plato con un semblante repentinamente serio. Oh no, pensó Waylon. Quizás había sido demasiado honesto respecto a su situación actual.

—No me llames señora Gluskin, me hace sentir algo vieja. Puedes llamarme Helena si gustas, me sería mucho más personal para ambos. Después de todo eres la pareja de mi hijo. Una muy linda, si me permiten confesarlo —aquello era inesperado.

Todo lo era en realidad. Parecía no dar demasiadas acusaciones respecto a la situación que reflejaba el rubio en su vida. Siempre se sintió que carecía de rumbo, ahora se encontraba cenando con la madre de su pareja, sin saber que esperar realmente, siendo alagado constantemente por una mujer que en verdad no le conocía.

—Recuerdo bien cuando Edward salió de la preparatoria hace tiempo. Siempre creí que decidiría estudiar la universidad, pero su talento en la costura fue desarrollándose de forma maravillosa con el pasar del tiempo. Verás Waylon, él aprendió de mí en un principio, pero puedo decir con toda seguridad que me ha superado desde hace años. He visto muchos de sus vestidos de novia, son piezas maravillosas y únicas. Así que entiendo de buena manera que un título de la universidad no es algo que defina el futuro de una persona. Todo lleva un proceso, después de todo. —Tenía que darle razón en sus palabras.

Con un gesto amable, ofreció a Waylon una porción extra de carne que fue recibida con una sonrisa al momento. Eddie se encontraba particularmente callado, pero no era un silencio incomodo en realidad. Parecía ser un espectador silencioso de aquella interacción, estando encantado de que su madre pudiera llevarse tan bien con la persona que lo traía vuelto loco desde hace ya un par de meses.

La mano de Eddie se posó sobre la delgada mano del rubio sobre la mesa, dando una mirada de total cariño mientras su sonrisa cálida aparecía sobre su atractivo rostro. El gesto no paso por algo ante la atenta mirada de Helena.

—Ambos hacen una pareja totalmente adorable. Hacía mucho tiempo que mi Edward no traía a una de sus parejas a casa. Fue toda una sorpresa para mí enterarme la semana pasada cuando vino Antonio a visitarme. —

—Ah, ¿entonces si fue Frank quien vino? Ese hombre no sabe guardar ningún secreto —

— ¿Secreto? Pero si solo fue una confirmación, Edward. Te había visto hace un par de semanas en un parque en compañía de Waylon, parecían bastante cómodos juntos. Lo de Frank únicamente fue una confirmación. Sabe que él acepta encantado todas las invitaciones a cenar. Es casi como mi hijo adoptivo en todo caso. —

—Por favor, no lo digas ni de broma…—

Al terminar la cena, la señora Gluskin fue a la cocina a preparar las galletas con helado de vainilla casero, dejando a ambos solos por un prolongado momento. Su plan en realidad era darles cierta privacidad. La mirada de Waylon se encontró con los ojos de Eddie, quien orgulloso le regresaba la mirada. Levantó la mano de la mesa para besar su dorso en un gesto un tanto bochornoso, pero romántico a fin de cuentas.

—Ahora entiendo de donde sacaste tu encanto natural, Edward —

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una clara imagen de mi madre. Tengo mucho de su personalidad en mí. —

—No hay nada malo en ello, ya que si tiene la capacidad de aceptar a personas como Frank Manera, debe ser una mujer con una paciencia casi infinita. —

—De hecho mi temperamento no es nada comparado a su temperamento al momento de regañarnos a ambos. Sus regaños eran legendarios, incluso Frank hasta la fecha le sigue teniendo respeto. Le tiene mucho aprecio, como te puedes dar cuenta. Prácticamente se la pasaba en mi casa después de todo. —

Waylon asintió ante los comentarios, acercándose para dejar un muy ligero beso en los labios contrarios. Helena apareció un par de minutos después, con un par de platos con galletas y helado, cubierto con una ligera capa de chocolate derretido por los alrededores. El tiempo parecía transcurrir de forma lenta mientras ambos platicaban, siempre notando que Eddie mostraba un semblante de completa relajación y seguridad ante ese momento por parte de su pareja con su madre.

Un cálido abrazo fu dado como despedida aquella noche. La madre de Eddie no dejaba de decir que era una persona sumamente linda en todo sentido. Waylon le había contado cosas sobre su vida, las diferentes cosas que vivió en algunos de sus viajes con Miles, le había hablado sobre su madre y sus ideales vegetarianos y por supuesto, habrían hablado del tiempo que había pasado junto a Eddie hasta el momento. Como sabía que era una mujer bastante maternal, Waylon no pudo evitar sentirse bien de corresponder a cada gesto y palabra dada con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

Era extraño, pensó, ya que la señora Gluskin parecía aceptar todos esos rasgos de su personalidad que otras personas pudieron considerar irrespetuosos. De nueva cuenta, la imagen de Frank Manera cenando o tomando el té con Helena apareció en su mente como una imagen mítica al contrastar los dos al aparecer en cuadro.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Waylon, espero puedan regresar a cenar pronto. Le diré a Edward que te traiga más seguido a la casa siempre que pueda —decía la señora Gluskin mientras daba su tercer y cálido abrazo de despedida. Habían tardado una eternidad en lograr despedirse ante la cantidad de anécdotas y comentarios por parte de Helena. Eddie se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla, prometiendo que volvería a traer a Waylon en cada oportunidad que se presentara.

Al alejarse al auto, ambos se tomaron de la mano, sonriendo mientras Eddie volvía a abrir la puerta en un gesto caballeroso. Se dio la oportunidad de besar los labios de su pareja antes de que subiera al auto.

— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que te adoraría. Quien no podría hacerlo —comentó con una sonrisa antes de emprender la marcha nuevamente. Las cosas estaban resultando demasiado bien ante el punto de vista de ambos.

* * *

 **Fue maratonico este día xD. Es de esas veces que te sientas y dices "no me voy a levantar hasta que terminé esto" y he aquí el resultado.**

 **¿Qué tal ven la protección de Chris con Miles? Algo más se esta presentando entre estos dos.**

 **La señora Gluskin es genial!**

 **¿Se imaginan a Frank tomando el té con ella durante las tardes? lol**


	9. Only you know me

**Only you know me.**

* * *

 _Había bastantes recuerdos en la memoria de ambos, algunos más dignos de ser mencionados que otros. ¿Qué tipo de recuerdos tendrían de esta nueva relación en unos años?_

* * *

 **Bueno...volví (?).**

 **Tenía que volver a escribir sobre esta historia. A veces creo que tiene vida propia y que yo únicamente soy una intermediaria para que salga a la luz. Realmente disfruto mucho de este AU como no tienen una idea, y para las personas que me hablan quizás suene molesto la cantidad de referencias que hago del mismo en las conversaciones (?).**

 **Siempre intento hacer un esfuerzo por expresar las cosas de tal o cual manera que sea descriptivo todo, espero el resultado de ese esfuerzo este dando algún fruto xD**

 **Quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que se tomen la molestia de leer este monstruo. Es realmente muy importante para mi conocer su opinión al respecto.**

 **La canción de este capítulo corre por cuenta de Robbie Williams, "You know me".**

* * *

La primera vez de Eddie Gluskin había sido todo un plan muy bien elaborado. Fue después de su baile de graduación. Eddie había rentado una limusina y había invitado a su cita con meses de anticipación. Era una chica hermosa ante sus ojos, de largos cabellos castaños, ojos oscuros y sonrisa perlada, con la que siempre había sentido una conexión extra al ser compañeros de clases y compartir algunas actividades extracurriculares. Nunca volvieron a hablarse después de aquella noche.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, sabía que las cosas no iban a durar mucho después de aquella fecha. La chica resultó ser bastante entrometida y superficial, criticando cada vestido durante toda la noche. No era como si Eddie no supiera que esos vestidos eran mierda, pero el tener a una acompañante tan despectiva durante la noche más importante de su vida hasta hora empezaba a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Pero ya había planificado su noche a la perfección.

Había comprado un arreglo floral y hasta incluso, de manera muy atrevida a su parecer, había rentado una habitación en un pequeño hotel, un tanto más elegante que aquellos lugares que eran únicamente de paso. Eddie había conseguido el dinero por las diferentes comisiones que había tenido en vestidos y diferentes prendas, por lo que había sido relativamente fácil el arreglar todos estos detalles. Hasta incluso, con toda la pena de su ser, había logrado encontrar uno de esos paquetes de condones hipoalergénicos para ocasiones como estas, siempre siendo cuidadoso de que su problema con el látex no fuera a cobrar alguna factura indeseada en el transcurso de la noche.

Para este punto de su vida, Eddie había comprendido que sus preferencias sexuales estaban inclinadas en hombres y mujeres, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, siempre había tenido predilección por los hombres. Era una cuestión bastante natural en su persona. Su madre nunca le había dicho algo negativo al respecto, estando contento de que existiera una apertura tan grande para el dialogo.

Su madre podría ser una persona conservadora y anticuada, pero también era muy gentil y comprensiva, estando dispuesta a apoyar a su hijo en cada momento y decisión. Fue mucho más sorpresivo para Eddie que al momento de la confesión, su madre le dijera lo evidente de este hecho y le hiciera el comentario de que únicamente estaba esperando por Eddie para que le confirmara. Recordaría este día como uno de los momentos más extraños de su vida, al igual que uno de los más memorables en un buen sentido.

Decidido a hacer que esta noche fuera especial, Eddie optó por levantarse de su asiento, haciendo que su cita de esa noche le siguiera a paso lento a la pista de baile. La música era relajante y algunas otras parejas se encontraban danzando a su alrededor. La luz era tenue y el ambiente el indicado, por lo que el resto de las cosas imperfectas que pudieran haber ocurrido carecían de significado en este momento. Los ojos de su cita se conectaron con sus brillantes ojos azules por un momento, mientras con una sonrisa galante deslumbraba a su pareja con sus pasos previamente ensayados. Frank se había burlado al verlo ensayar, pero Eddie siempre era más práctico, estando dispuesto a cuidar cualquier detalle, ante su actitud perfeccionista. Hasta el más mínimo detalle debía ser cuidado.

Podía notar que casi todos sus amigos estaban de igual manera con sus citas, todos exceptuando a Frank, quien en ese momento se encontraba cerca de la jarra de ponche de frutas, logrando color una gran cantidad de licor en esta, mientras bajaba ligeramente sus gafas oscuras, estando atento en si aparecía algún prefecto que pudiera descubrirlo. Eddie simplemente soltó un suspiro, intentando mantener la vista fija en su pareja y enfocándose en el momento. Frank nunca cambiaría, eso le había quedado claro con el pasar de los años.

Quizás su cita no había sido la persona indicada, la correcta o la que siempre espero para este momento, pero debía admitir que frente a esta luz azul clara lucía realmente bien, por lo que el beso y la caricia en su mejilla no fueron un acto de todo forzado, como tampoco lo fue la sesión de besos y caricias en la limusina. Eddie podía ser muchas cosas, como obsesivo, detallista, perfeccionista y en exceso cuidadoso con todo, pero era apenas un adolescente de 18 años, por lo que las hormonas hacían acto de presencia constantemente.

El vestido de su pareja era de un rojo oscuro con un ligero escote en forma de corazón y la espalda casi totalmente descubierta. Era realmente bello, pensó Eddie, ya que el color y la forma resaltaba de manera maravillosa las curvas de la chica, entendiendo en ese momento que pese a su necesidad, siempre se encontraría primero el sastre en potencia. El cabello estaba suelto, llegando a la altura de la cintura en una cascada de rizos indefinidos, dando un toque que intentaba dar la apariencia de mujer sofisticada de sociedad. Todo era puras apariencias.

Al llegar al pequeño cuarto de hotel, ambos no tardaron en deshacerse de sus prendas, siendo frenado un poco el instinto de Eddie, ya que sobre todas las cosas debía actuar con caballerosidad frente a una dama. El acto había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que Eddie hubiera imaginado, y no era por sentirse inexperto en el área, aunque realmente lo era, sino que únicamente nunca sintió una verdadera conexión, pese a haber intentado por todos los medios el hacer de esta experiencia algo memorable.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que no podía controlar cada aspecto de sus planes en todo momento. Pese a sus intenciones e ideas y a sus múltiples planificaciones, las cosas nunca saldrían de tal o cual manera, ya que la vida no se daba de esa manera. La experiencia no fue desagradable y estaba seguro que la recordaría por mucho tiempo, pero Eddie sintió que las cosas pudieron haber sido mejores. Quizás hubiera sido diferente con la persona indicada, pero ya era demasiado tarde para remediar aquel hecho.

En contraste con ese momento, la primera vez de Waylon había sido completamente distinta. A los 15 años, lo único que tenía en la bolsa era unos cuantos condones de colores brillantes y una identificación falsa que se había roto al apenas sacarla del bolsillo. Su madre le había comprado una caja entera de preservativos de colores, sabiendo bien que su hijo tenía bastantes inquietudes a su edad.

Sabía bien que Waylon tenía poca atención a las cosas ante su energía y falta de concentración, por lo que tenía que usar trucos como estos para llamar su atención y que fuera cuidadoso con su vida. Los colores favoritos de Waylon siempre habían sido los más llamativos, por lo que el condón de color morado fue tomado casi al momento de salir. El color morado era uno de sus favoritos.

Waylon y Miles habían entrado de manera clandestina en muchos lugares. Casi siempre usaban unas identificaciones falsas que eran bastante obvias, pero siempre consiguieron tener un trato preferencial con las diferentes personas que estuvieran encargadas de dejar entrar gente al local. En situaciones en donde no tuvieran suerte, siempre tenían el plan de meterse de alguna manera por las puertas de atrás, logrando escabullirse por alguna ventana ante sus complexiones delgadas y pequeñas, pudiendo pasar por desapercibidos al apenas entrar al lugar.

La música casi siempre era una mierda y la cerveza de barril sabía más a agua que a otra cosa, pero la sola idea de estar ambos metidos en este tipo de ambientes era lo suficientemente atractiva para hacerlos olvidar todas aquellas cosas negativas, logrando dejarse llevar en muchos casos por el ritmo y la necesidad de sentirse bien. Era como poner los problemas en pausa y permitirse un momento de total inmadurez. Estaban en la edad, después de todo, de cometer todos los errores posibles.

Los ojos de Waylon siempre fueron especialmente curiosos en notar el tipo de personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Sabía que más de uno de esos sujetos se los estaban comiendo con la mirada y si era sincero consigo mismo, le empezaba a agradar bastante este tipo de atención. La mirada de Waylon no tardó en conectarse con la mirada de una persona del otro lado de la barra, quien al notar su atención no tardó en regresarle la sonrisa, alzando una botella de cerveza en su dirección a manera de brindis.

Había conocido a este sujeto durante un concierto al que había entrado clandestinamente de igual manera. Era un bajista retirado, o eso parecía por su apariencia desalineada y el casi perpetuo olor a cerveza en su ropa. Tenía cabello largo y oscuro, penetrantes ojos cafés y una barba que parecía crecer más y más cada vez que lo miraba. Su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones oscuros con algunos parches en las rodillas y bolsillos. No era atractivo, pero tampoco del todo desagradable. A Waylon poco le importaba como fuera realmente.

Habían tenido algunas otras interacciones en el pasado.

Había habido besos, caricias y algunas otras acciones que le indicaban lo muy interesado que este tipo se encontraba en su persona. Al menor únicamente le gustaba la sensación de sentirse importante, además de la atención extra dada y porque no decirlo, las cervezas gratis. El sujeto había susurrado algo a su oído, alcanzando a entender a medias que podían continuar en algún lugar más privado, mientras sentía una insistente mano intentando colarse dentro de sus pantalones. Waylon únicamente sonrió.

La casa donde vivía el "músico" era un desastre tras otro. Había cajas de pizza en la mesa, el lugar olía a cigarro, había ropa regada por el piso, además de varios rastros de vidrios rotos. Era casi igual de desagradable que el sujeto en cuestión. Waylon estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una carcajada ante lo increíblemente cliché que esto se estaba convirtiendo.

Casi en completo silencio, el menor y el bajista se sentaron en un sofá destruido en lo que el mayor empezaba su típica rutina de "¿quieres ver alguno de mis discos?" para poder retener el mayor tiempo posible la atención del rubio. Waylon sabía muy bien como jugar muy bien sus cartas, por lo que desempeñar el papel de ingenuidad era una de las cosas que más se le daba bien.

Después de un corto periodo de plática sin sentido, las manos del músico empezaron a recorrer el torso y las piernas de Waylon, provocando que el rubio riera al sentir el aliento del mayor sobre su cuello. Las cosas pasaron bastante rápidas después de este momento. Las manos no se quedaron quietas, pasando por los alrededores de su cuerpo, sintiendo como poco a poco las prendas empezaban a desaparecer, entre besos torpes con sabor a cerveza.

Waylon fue recostado sobre el sofá mientras el hombre le quitaba los pantalones casi como si se los arrancara, estando extrañado ante la mirada tan atenta y la expresión tan indescifrable que mostraba el rubio. Waylon entregó el condón antes de que su pantalón fuera tirado y olvidado en el piso, mientras notaba como el hombre empezaba a batallar con su propia prenda, quedándose en silencio mientras escuchaba el sonido de su respiración entrecortada y su desesperación.

La sensación de sentirse invadido fue una de las cosas más extrañas que le podrían pasar. El mayor parecía estar muy concentrado en no correrse prematuramente, ya que se quedó bastante tiempo en su interior, sin hacer un movimiento, casi es una especie de trance, mientras que Waylon continuaba con la vista fija en su rostro, no pudiendo reprimir por más tiempo la carcajada atrapada en su garganta.

Al preguntarle al menor que era tan gracioso, la risa de Waylon se calmó ligeramente para mencionar un entrecortado "no puedo creer que allá entrado todo", seguido de una mano que se fijó en sus propios labios, intentando retener tanto los sonidos de risa como los quejidos ante la incomodidad de sentirse lleno de aquella manera.

Los movimientos fueron acelerados y sin ritmo, dando más una sensación de fricción que una sensación placentera, terminando aquella patética experiencia en poco tiempo. Tomó sus pantalones y acomodó su ropa en poco tiempo, dando una mirada de confusión al sentir los agrietados labios del música estrecharse sobre sus labios, dando una sonrisa como si la experiencia hubiera sido del todo placentera. ¿En serio este tipo lo había sentido así?

Al llegar a casa, la única sensación que tenía Waylon era la de querer bañarse, además de tener la firme idea de que al fin podría contarle algo realmente interesante a Miles. Sentía dolor, si era sincero consigo mismo, ya que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ese tipo de sensaciones, pero era algo que realmente podía manejar. El baño le ayudó a relajarse lo suficiente como para quedar dormido al apenas acomodarse en su cama, siendo ese el principio de una serie de eventos que lo llevarían a conocer a diferentes personas, a estar en diferentes situaciones y experimentar diferentes cosas. Había conocido a mejores "amantes" también.

Waylon había entendido que el sexo era algo que podría disfrutarse y explorarse de manera muy fácil. Los hombres querían coger y, porque no decirlo, experimentar lo que se sentía estar con alguien de su mismo sexo. Waylon fue el experimento para algunas personas, por lo que el sexo empezó a perder el significado, al igual que el resto de las cosas que habían pasado por ello.

La experiencia con chicas había sido casi igual de extraña. En una ocasión había conocido a una en especial que le había parecido realmente atractiva. Tenía cabello corto y los ojos fuertemente remarcados con delineado, portando una camisa oscura y una falda corta con estampado de cebra. Al verse, ambos se habían sonreído y no habían tardado de ir juntos al escenario, bailando y moviéndose al ritmo de la música mientras sus bebidas se encontraban en el aire.

Sentir los senos de la desconocida sobre su pecho mientras daba algunas estocadas en el baño había sido uno de sus recuerdos más confusos. Las cosas habían terminado tan rápido que decidió no tomarle mucha importancia, más aún porque la desconocida parecía tener la urgencia de irse al apenas terminar al acto en cuestión. Había estado terrible, pensó Waylon, entendiendo que no era para nada algo que le gustaría repetir.

También había pagado muchas consecuencias, como escenas de celos, amenazas, acoso, agresiones y demás comentarios hirientes, todo hasta llegar a lo ocurrido con Jeremy Blaire. Es ahí cuando sintió que había tocado fondo.

Las cosas habían tenido un giro inesperado de un momento para otro, pero Waylon siempre recordaría la incomodidad que sintió la primera vez que ocurrió y la suerte que tuvo de que la persona con quien accedió no se allá tornado en algún comportamiento violento. El músico había insistiendo bastante en volver a pasar una noche con él, siendo rechazado en cada una de sus constantes interacciones con el menor, siendo apoyado incluso por Miles, quien aparecía de la nada con el pretexto de necesitar llevarse a Waylon en ese mismo instante.

Había habido muchas situaciones así en el paso, incluso Waylon ayudó a Miles en incontables ocasiones en donde algunas personas intentaban propasarse con él. Había situaciones en donde incluso ambos eran acosados por igual, siempre con el pretexto de querer mostrarles algo genial en el auto, intentando por todos los medios vivir la experiencia completa de conseguir sexo con dos adolescentes a la vez.

Las situaciones se volvían muy incomodas en ocasiones.

Cuando las cosas se ponían realmente serias, Waylon sabía que podía contar con Miles, con Lisa y con la ayuda constante de las personas que apoyaban a su madre, teniendo siempre la ayuda de cada uno de ellos, sobre todo en los momentos en donde más había necesito una mano amiga o un hombro para desahogarse.

Waylon siempre había tenido problemas económicos desde que tenía memoria, porque lo esto siempre sería una constante en su vida. Miles siempre estaría ahí, sin embargo, para poder escuchar y hasta incluso solucionar algunas de las cosas que pudieran presentarse día con día, no sabiendo cómo pagar por todas las cosas que el castaño había hecho por él en varios momentos.

Sus amigos siempre habían sido un muy buen soporte, después de todo. Nunca serían los tipos con quienes se acostó o las múltiples sensaciones que experimentó en aquella extraña época de su vida. Sus amigos siempre serían el mejor recuerdo de todos.

-.-

Eddie se había levantado temprano ese día, no extrañándose al ver a Frank asaltando su cocina. Era de esperarse, pensó, considerando que se había pasado los últimos días ocupados con Waylon y su madre. Frank tenía muchas facturas pendientes que cobrarle a su amigo. Había todo un contrato que especificaba cada una de esas facturas.

Al notar la presencia de Eddie, la sonrisa de Frank se ensanchó, girando en su dirección mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador, empezando a acercarse a la mesa mientras la mirada contraria le seguía de cerca con cierta resignación.

—Buenos días, Eddie. ¿Cómo ha estado mi lover-boy? ¿Disfrutando de las miles del éxito? —

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. ¿Qué vas a querer comer? —la voz de Eddie intentaba mostrar toda la tranquilidad posible. Había entendido que su petición a Manera iba a tener este tipo de repercusiones, pero durante todos los ensayos previos se había estado repitiendo a si mismo que valía la pena intentarlo por Waylon. Todas las cosas que pudiera hacer por él valían la pena totalmente.

— ¡Oye, calma! Primero quiero saber los detalles de todo, ¿tuvieron sexo, no? Me imaginó que sí, considerando lo bien que estas tomando este momento del día. También quiero saber los detalles de la cena y todo lo que eso conlleva, y ya que estás tan insistente, quiero huevos revueltos con jamón al lado, pan tostado, café negro, un vaso de jugo de naranja natural y…que me traigas el periódico. ¡Anda, anda! Que me muero de hambre, hombre. —

Frank subió de manera descuidada sus botas sobre la mesa. Eddie reprimió el impulso casi natural de querer decirle un comentario respecto a eso, limitándose únicamente a girarse para sacar todas aquellas cosas mencionadas. Prepararía el desayuno para ambos mientras intentaba ponerse al día con su amigo, aunque resultara complicado dado a la gran cantidad de burlas que probablemente recibiría.

—Cenamos en la casa de mi madre ayer por la noche y luego lleve a Waylon al cine y a su casa. No pasó gran cosa después de eso. Mi madre estaba encantada de poder conocerlo, nunca la había visto tan emocionada. —

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ya tendrá un nuevo favorito. Tú estás grande, Waylon sigue en la edad de ser consentido —

Eddie soltó un ligero gruñido, aunque tenía que darle la razón a Frank. Waylon era muy adorable en un sentido completamente literal. Tenía esa capacidad, pensó, de poder hacer que las personas cayeran a sus encantos con gran facilidad. Había conocido lo suficientemente bien esa faceta de su personalidad, ya que ese había sido el motivo por la cual se habían conocido en realidad.

— ¿Y cogieron? —

—Bastante. Toda la noche y casi todo el día después del concierto. Por todas partes. —

—Muy bien. —

Eddie no estaba muy de acuerdo en revelar detalles de su intimidad, pero sabía que Frank no se detendría hasta saber aunque fuera un breve detalle. Era mejor dejarlo en claro, ya que resultaba peor tener que soportar sus especulaciones, teniendo una manera de plasmar las cosas que resultaba explicita y desagradable ante él.

— ¿A qué hora terminó la fiesta? —

—No duró mucho. En cuanto te fuiste, los chicos empezaron a irse también. La cerveza ya se había acabado y preferimos salir al bar, los perdí de vista en poco tiempo. Estaban muy ocupados con sus cosas. —

— ¿A qué te refieres, Frank? —

—Oh, ya sabes. Billy estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a su nueva y encantadora novia y en cuanto Lisa se fue, Chris tuvo que encargarse de Miles él mismo. Las cosas se pusieron bastante intensas, lover boy, te perdiste de mucho. —

Eddie empezó a servir en los dos platos la comida para ambos. En poco tiempo, ya tenía sobre la mesa los vasos con jugo, las tazas de café, el pan tostado, mermelada y los platos de comida colocados uno frente a otro. Frank bajó los pies de la mesa, dando espacio a la comida. Hizo el gesto de bajar ligeramente sus gafas de sol oscuras, revelando apenas un poco parte de sus castaños ojos, estando atento a cada reacción por parte de Eddie.

— ¿Ellos están bien? —

—Sí. Lo que paso fue que alguien molestaba a Miles y Chris tuvo que intervenir. Sabes que detesta ese tipo de cosas, sea quien sea…pero en este caso era Miles. Supongo que eso fue un extra. A veces no entiendo muy bien qué demonios están esperando ambos, si son igual de obvios los dos —

Los malos modales de Frank no se hicieron esperar, empezando a devorar la comida con las manos. Eddie prefirió ignorarlo, ya que también había aprendido que entre más comentarios hicieran al respecto, Frank lo realizaba con más entusiasmo.

—Chris es muy especial en ese aspecto, Frank. No deberíamos meternos en sus problemas ni en su vida. Será cosa de ellos si llegaran o no a tener una relación. —

— ¡Es que no entiendo cuál es el problema! Miles es muy entrometido, lo entiendo, y a veces realmente es un dolor en el trasero, pero tiene mucho cariño y admiración por Chris, y es bastante obvio que Chris siente algo por él, de alguna u otra forma lo mira de manera diferente a como mira al resto de las personas, ¿qué problema tienen entonces? —

Durante su discurso, Eddie había sentido como un trozo de comida escupido por Frank había aterrizado sobre su mejilla. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras limpiaba su rostro con un semblante claramente molesto. Frank parecía darse cuenta, pero continúo con la serie de cuestionamientos y comentarios sobre la aparente relación de Miles con Chris, mencionando una y otra vez el no comprender porque ambos no estaban juntos en este momento.

—Es cosa de ellos, Frank, no te metas. —

—Lo dices como si me metiera todo el tiempo. —

—No sería la primera vez que lo haces —

— ¿Acaso eso es una acusación? —ambos se quedaron un momento callados al mencionar aquello.

Era increíble, pensó Eddie, como podían llevarse tan bien, teniendo tantas discusiones aparentes, además de tantos momentos como esos. Era como si siempre se remontaran a su niñez, en donde solían discutir por la cantidad de cosas que Frank hacía, logrando meter a Eddie en problemas en muchos momentos. Era todo un caso como habían logrado llevar tantos años amistad.

—Cambiemos mejor el tema, Lover-Boy, no quisiera arruinar el nuestro perfecto armónico desayuno… ¿tú qué harías si vieras a alguien molestando a Waylon? —Eddie dejó por un momento su tenedor y cuchillo de lado, enfocando la vista en el castaño. No era la primera vez que se planteaba aquella posibilidad, teniendo que admitir con pesar que los celos eran una constante en sus relaciones, no de manera tan agresiva, pero siempre habían estado presentes.

—Si viera a alguien intentando propasarse con Waylon probablemente le terminaría rompiendo la nariz —dijo sin pensarlo mucho, dando un ligero sorbo al jugo sin perder de vista la enorme sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Frank al momento.

—No esperaría menos de ti, aunque probablemente te tengamos que ayudar en ello. —

— ¿De qué hablas? —

— ¡Oh, vamos! No tienes ninguna experiencia en peleas, cariño. Tendríamos que ir a apoyarte al apenas comenzar, dudo que puedas tomar el ritmo rápido en una situación así. —

—Oh, estás diciendo que tú, con tu tamaño y complexión, vas a ir a ayudarme a mí. ¡Por favor! Te llevó casi una cabeza de estatura en ventaja y tengo complexión más robusta que tú, creo que puedo hacer un mejor trabajo en defenderme. —

— ¡Tal vez tengas la apariencia intimidante, lover-boy, pero yo tengo la astucia y el colmillo para estas cosas! Créeme, me vas a agradecer cuando pase —

Pese a que sabía que la discusión era estúpida y sin sentido, ambos siguieron discutiendo por qué ganarían en una pelea, exponiendo sus ventajas, sus desventajas, sus diferentes maneras de afrontar la situación, encontrando el tema demasiado estúpido en un momento dado.

Ambos habían llegado a un punto muerto con la sola mención de Chris Walker. Lo habían visto pelear antes en una demostración, siendo realmente intimidante no únicamente por su tamaño y complexión, sino por la gran variedad que habilidades que conocía tras su entrenamiento en el ejército. Chris era bastante fuerte, agradeciendo todos que su personalidad fuera tan noble y buena, siempre dispuesto a ayudar en lugar de ocasionar daños.

Estaban seguros de que de ser diferente, Chris habría sido una de las personas más intimidantes de toda la escuela y sus alrededores. Nadie estaría dispuesto a enfrentarse a Chris, sobre todo porque desde pequeño había se había unido a diferentes escuadrones y había tomado un carácter de lo más disciplinado.

— ¡Bueno, ya! Lo importante para mí, más que ganar, es poder proteger a Waylon de una situación como esa. No quiero que él se sienta bien y no tenga que pasar por malos ratos, independientemente de todo, creo que eso es lo importante. —

— ¡Ah, entonces admites que yo ganaría en una pelea! —

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor…—la risa de Eddie era inusual en momentos como estos, pero la expresión de molestia de Frank Manera era una de las cosas que más gracia le ocasionaba. Al terminar de comer, Eddie se levantó para empezar a limpiar los platos y limpiar la cocina, intentando arreglar el desastre ocasionada por Frank en la mesa.

— ¿Tienes pensando que harás este fin de semana? —

—Waylon vendrá, la pasaremos aquí. Dijo que tenía ganas de estar aquí en la casa. —

—Lo que se traduce en que tiene ganas de otro tipo de actividades. En serio que tienes mucha suerte, Eddie. A veces he pensado en conseguir a alguien, pero el resto de mis chicas se pondrían realmente celosas. No sería nada justo para ellas —al referirse a sus chicas, Eddie sabía de antemano que en realidad hablaba de sus guitarras. No era para nada sorpresivo que hiciera referencia a ellas como si se tratasen de personas.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron así. Frank empezó a darle un montón de tareas que en apariencia parecía insignificantes, con el único objetivo de probar a Eddie en la realización de todas y cada una de ellas, midiendo su nivel de paciencia y su "entusiasmo" al momento de realizarlas.

Entre la lista de tareas pendientes de Frank estaba el lavar su ropa, limpiar sus guitarras, cambiarle el aceite a su motocicleta, llevarlo de compras, decirle que prendas le iban y que prendas no le iban al momento de elegir conjuntos, llevarlo a comer esa tarde y hasta incluso tener que soportar el usar un "uniforme" que consistía en una camisa con la frase " _Frank Manera rock my Word_ ".

Y la lista apenas empezaba, ya que había actividades que requerían de más tiempo, como tener que llevarlo a diferentes partes a las afueras de la ciudad en busca de cuerdas nuevas para sus guitarras, ya que en palabras de Frank, ninguna de las tiendas locales tenía el tipo de mercancía que requería, por lo que las cosas empezarían a volverse cada vez más complicadas con el pasar de los días.

Eddie tendría que someterse a los deseos de Frank por un mes y medio prácticamente. Sumado a esto, Frank había decidido organizar una parrillada futura en case de Eddie, siendo invitado tanto Chris como Billy y algunas otras personas que realmente sabía que no iba a conocer. Frank tuvo la cortesía de decirle que podía traer a Waylon y a su amigo indeseable, siempre y cuando Eddie se encargara de cada preparativo, de la comida y de todas las posibles cosas que se necesitaran. No quedaba nada más que soltar un suspiro y asentir ante aquello.

Eddie se mantuvo lo más tranquilo que pudo, ya que en su mente esto era únicamente algo realizado para sorprender a su pareja.

El rostro que había puesto Waylon y la sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos tras cantar había sido una de las experiencias más increíbles que había experimentado jamás. Si para Frank era como una droga el estar en el escenario, para Eddie lo era el poder experimentar esos momentos al lado de la personas indicada, valorando cada uno de los días que había pasado a su lado hasta el momento.

Quizás si Waylon hubiera sido su cita en aquel baile, las cosas hubieran transcendido de buen recuerdo a algo completamente inolvidable, que atesoraría por siempre en su mente ante la idea de que había estado con una persona realmente especial.

La idea persistió en su mente por el resto de ese día.

-.-

Waylon había tenido una idea al estar en su trabajo: iba a preparar comida en casa de su pareja.

Tener las revistas juveniles a su alcancé había sido una excelente idea. Los artículos de "como mantener a tu hombre feliz" parecían bastante convincentes, siendo un incentivo el probar con la cocina para poder intentar darle algún detalle que lo sorprendiera. El problema era que Waylon no sabía muy bien como cocinar.

Preparaba cosas realmente simples, como huevo u otras cosas, pero nunca se había animado a hacer una cena por él mismo. Quizás sería buena idea buscar algunas recetas por internet, pensó, aunque no tenía mucho tiempo para poder buscar algo. Habían acordado que al apenas salir del trabajo, Waylon iría a la casa de su pareja y pasarían el resto de la tarde juntos, y quizás la noche también.

Las cosas que recordaba con mayor facilidad y que parecían ser cosas simples era el preparar pasta, por lo que decidió llevar algunas cosas que él mismo compro de la tienda. Pan, pasta, tomates y algunas otras especias fueron puesta sobre el carro del supermercado, mientras Waylon se decidía por comprar alguna cosa extra que pudiera imitar algún postre, optando por llevar un pequeño recipiente con nieve de chocolate para comerla después de la cena, estando bastante animado en poder realizar una tarea en apariencia tan simple.

Waylon nunca se había considerado detallista antes. Siempre era bueno experimentar cosas nuevas, y que mejor que experimentar este tipo de cosas por alguien que realmente valía la pena. Recordaba a la perfección cada detalle de la semana pasada, suponiendo que lo retendría en su memoria por mucho tiempo más.

La señora Gluskin había sido una mujer bastante amable y servicial con él, aceptándolo de buenas a primeras con un gesto que se acercaba mucho a lo maternal. Era bastante agradable, suponiendo que sus modales habían sido inculcados a Eddie, quien parecía siempre dispuesto a mostrarse educado ante su madre, notando el aura de respeto y cariño que ambos se tenían mutuamente. A Waylon le agradó bastante esta aura.

Al terminar sus compras, se encaminó lo más rápido posible a la casa de Eddie, siendo recibido por su brillante sonrisa antes de notar las bolsas en sus manos. El mayor le ayudó a cargar y colocar todo en la cocina, siendo explicar en ese lapso que su intención era el tener una cena en pareja para ambos. Eddie escuchaba todo atentamente, sin poder disipar la sonrisa y la sensación de calidez en su pecho.

—Me hubiese gustado que tu fueras mi cita —comentó después de unos minutos de mirar a Waylon sacar las cosas de las bolsas, sin poder contener el suspiro elevado que salió de sus labios, ganando que su pareja girara su vista en su dirección, con duda en su mirada.

— ¿Tuviste una cita con alguien, anciano? Al menos ten el descaro de ocultarlo —comentó con falsa indignación mientras intentaba organizar las cosas para empezar a preparar la comida. Suponía que los tomates se tenían que poner a hervir antes que todo para dejar previamente la salsa preparada, preguntándose si sería buena idea preparar el pan con ajo y mantequilla.

—Hablo de mi baile de graduación. Estaba recordando el otro día lo importante que era para mí cuidar cada detalle de ese momento, pero nunca pude estar con una persona que realmente quisiera para ese día. Me hubiera gustado poder haberte llevado a ti —

Waylon se detuvo por un momento, acercándose hasta rozar ligeramente su cadera con la cadera contraria en un gesto cariñoso, sin poder evitar que la sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchara.

—Todavía ni nacía en ese año, Eddie. —

—Haha, que gracioso, cariño. —

— ¿Cómo fue tu cita en ese entonces, Eddie? —

—Bueno…era una chica con la que compartía muchas clases en ese momento. Creo que se llamaba Enid. Tenía cabello castaño y era bastante bonita, pero resultó ser bastante engreída al momento de salir conmigo durante el baile. La verdad era que no la conocía mucho y únicamente quería conectar con alguien para poder llevarla al baile de graduación. Pese a ello, creo que fue un momento bastante agradable, ya que el tema de baile era invernal. Fue muy lindo notar los arreglos del gimnasio y ella lucía bastante bien en su vestido. Si he de confesar, yo había planeado todo durante esa noche para tener relaciones sexuales. —

La mirada de Waylon se abrió con sorpresa ante la sinceridad de Eddie, no sabiendo muy bien cómo interpretar sus palabras. Nunca habían hablado a fondo sobre sus antiguas experiencias sexuales, ya que suponía que sería un tema bastante difícil de digerir para el mayor. Las experiencias de Waylon habían sido de todo, menos dignas de contar.

—Yo nunca tuve ninguna cita ni ningún baile, como sabrás, per la noche que perdí mi virginidad era algo que también planifiqué de algún modo. —

— ¿Con quién perdiste tu virginidad? —los ojos de Eddie se centraron en la expresión de Waylon. No había cinismo ni burla, sino una expresión bastante seria y pensativa, como si estuviera meditando muy bien que responder.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que nos contemos esas historias? Yo preferiría que fuera en otro tipo de ambiente, quizás en un rato más cuando ya cenemos y estemos cómodos. —

Eddie se quedó pensativo por un momento también. Waylon siempre era muy franco con todos los aspectos de su vida, sobre todo lo que a sexo se refería. Quizás realmente debía estar preparado para ese tipo de conversación. Ladea la cabeza lentamente antes de acercarse a paso lento hasta estar frente a Waylon. Los labios de ambos se conectaron por un breve momento mientras el mayor empezaba a sacar algunas cuantas cosas de su refrigerador, tardando un poco más en encontrar la carne al no querer soltar a Waylon con una de sus manos.

— ¿Qué te parece si le ponemos un poco de carne a esa pasta, cariño? —comentó Eddie mientras sostenía la bolsa firmemente, dejando que su mano libre acariciara de arriba hacia abajo la espalda ajena.

—Está bien, creo que será un buen complemento. De poste traje helado, quizás deberíamos meterlo a congelar antes de que termine volviéndose malteada. —

El separase, Eddie no tardó en colocar el recipiente en el congelador, empezando a ponerse él mismo en acción al sazonar esa carne, mientras Waylon se encargaba de poner a hervir los tomates y la pasta, empezando a derretir un poco de mantequilla para sazonar el pan de igual manera. Nunca pensó estar en una situación como esta antes.

Cocinar en pareja había sido algo que nunca se le cruzó por la mente en ningún momento. Era algo que pensó que únicamente pasaba en las comedias románticas, siendo un cliché bastante utilizado al momento de establecer momentos cursis y pretenciosos. Tenía que admitir que la sensación era agradable, sobre todo por las cálidas sonrisas y pequeños roces que ambos tenían al momento de preparar las cosas, aprovechando la oportunidad para poder tener esa clase de contacto.

Eddie se había colocado justo detrás de su espalda, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura mientras empezaba a salpicar de besos su cuello. La risa de Waylon era una mezcla entre diversión y complicidad, alzando su cuello para poder permitirle a su pareja llegar a sus puntos más sensibles, sintiendo en poco tiempo como las manos de Eddie lograban levantar lentamente su camisa, alcanzando a acariciar parte de su vientre y pecho, sin poder contener el gemido elevado que escapo de sus labios al momento.

Los labios de Eddie repentinamente habían cambiado de dirección, logrando encontrar los labios ajenos y empezando una serie de besos y mordidas que distaban mucho de la inocencia de la acción inicial. Las caderas del mayor empezaron a moverse con insistencia sobre su trasero, sin poder contener por más tiempo el movimiento de sus manos y de su cuerpo entero, creando una fricción asfixiante al querer sentir más la placentera sensación de unión.

—Eddie…se supone que el postre lo comeríamos después de la cena —comentó con voz entrecortada al separase ligeramente de sus labios, encontrando como respuesta una suave mordida en su labio inferior.

El sonido que salió de los labios de su novio era más parecido a un gruñido que otra cosa, pero de buena manera terminó por separarse de su cuerpo, dejando espacio para que le menor pudiera continuar con sus tareas de igual forma. Seguir con sus respectivas tareas nunca se había complicado tanto para ambos.

— ¿Sabes que necesitamos, Eddie? Bueno, además de coger, necesitamos escuchar música mientras cocinamos —comentó Waylon con una sonrisa mientras apagaba la estufa, estando seguro de que los tomates estaban listos para pasarlos a la licuadora. Realmente no estaba del todo convencido, pero debía intentarlo de todas formas.

—Me parece que tengo una radio por aquí, en alguno de los cajones de la repisa. —

— ¿Una radio? Cuanta modernidad, Edward. Creí que tendrías fonógrafo o algo por el estilo —

—Que gracioso que lo comentes porque si tengo una, pero es una antigüedad. La tengo guardada en un lugar especial. Aun sirve, por cierto. —

—Cada vez haces más y más difícil el no llamarte anciano, Eddie —

Waylon no tardó mucho en encontrar la radio. Aún tenía baterías y parecía en muy buenas condiciones, suponiendo que Eddie era realmente muy cuidadoso con cada una de sus cosas. Era bastante obvio que la había escondido de Frank a propósito. Waylon decidió prenderla y probar suerte con encontrar algo decente que escuchar. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar la radio, prefiriendo buscar música de forma más selectiva por Internet, pero siempre era bueno intentar probar algo diferente para variar.

Al pasar por una estación, encontró una tonada conocida de hace un par de años, dejando la estación y empezando a subir el volumen lentamente. La canción era de Robbie Williams, "You know me" Bastante apropiada para un momento como este.

 _If a man could beat his own fancy_  
 _Then to only breed in captivity_  
 _Is pointless_  
 _I've been doing what I like when I like how I like it's joyless_  
 _Only you know me_

La música empezó a sonar al igual que la letra. Eddie alzó su mirada, conectando con la mirada de Waylon desde el otro lado de la barra. Waylon había recordado ese momento en donde su mirada se había conectado con el bajista retirado, ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas en ese momento si hubiera conectado su mirada con alguien como Eddie? La sensación de su estómago empezó a sentirse al notar la sonrisa y la forma en la que Eddie empezaba a cortar las cosas.

En poco tiempo, el mayor había empezado a colocar los trozos de carne en forma de círculos sobre un sartén grande, intentando freír la carne para únicamente agregar todo al momento de realizar la pasta. Waylon se había tomado un momento para admirar aquella simple tarea sin saber muy bien porque su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse así, sintiendo un martilleo en su corazón constantemente.

 _What a waste of all this peace ,_  
 _Baby steps and two more sleeps_  
 _Till I get to say sorry_  
 _I get hysterical, historical; of love is just chemical_  
 _Give us something to stop me_  
 _Only you know me_

Al sacar los tomates del agua, Waylon empezó a acomodarlos en la licuadora mientras intentaba sazonarlos con algunas especias. Para sorpresa del rubio, Eddie empezó a tararean la canción, teniendo la vista fija en el sartén mientras movía la carne de forma lenta y suave, intentando dorarla de tal manera que no perdiera la forma circular. La voz de Eddie siempre le parecía la cosa más magnética e hipnotizante que jamás había escuchado en toda su vida. Tenía una fuerza y un matiz tan suave al mismo tiempo, siendo bastante difícil no perderse el sonido de la melodía sobre sus labios.

 _Since you went away, my heart breaks everyday_  
 _You don't know cos you're not there_  
 _You simply found the words to make a lot of feelings fade away -or (our model feelings)_  
 _Only you know me_

Para desgracia de Waylon, había colocado tantas cosas hasta llenar el recipiente y como su distracción era mucha, terminó por colocar mal la tapadera, provocando que el contenido del recipiente terminara por esparcirse por las paredes, por la mesa, por el suelo incluso, llenando su ropa y su rostro de aquella sustancia rojo brillante.

Eddie se giró en dirección al sentir algunas salpicaduras llegar hasta su camisa blanca, notando como Waylon lograba dar un ligero sonido de sorpresa, seguido de una risa bastante aguda y nerviosa mientras giraba su vista en dirección al mayor. La licuadora había sido apagada por las manos de Eddie, quien se había asegurado previamente de apagar cada cosa en la estufa para evitar futuros accidentes. El rostro de su novio estaba bastante manchado con la salsa de tomate, sin poder evitar unirse a él al reír, aunque de manera mucho más ligera y suave, realmente divertida.

—Sabía que no iba a tardar en hacer un desastre —mencionó entre la risa, aunque había cierto pesar en sus palabras. El semblante de Eddie cambió rápidamente de divertido a preocupado al darse cuenta que en realidad había afectado a Waylon más de lo que suponía. Los ojos de Waylon bajaron lentamente antes de sentir las manos de Eddie sobre sus caderas, quien lo terminó acomodando sobre la mesa mientras le elevaba lentamente el rostro.

—No pasa nada, fue un accidente nada más. Nos pasa a todos. —

I _'m doin' fine_  
 _And the sun often shines_  
 _What are you thinking?_  
 _At the worst of my mind_  
 _With this thunderbird wine_  
 _Baby, I'm drinking-_  
 _Only you know me_

 _Since you went away, my heart breaks everyday_  
 _You don't know cos you're not there_  
 _You simply found the words to make a lot of feelings fade away-or (our model feelings)_  
 _Only you know me_  
 _Only you know me_

—A ver, déjame ayudarte cariño —comentó la suave voz de Eddie mientras mostraba una sonrisa suave, empezando a buscar en los cajones más cercanos frente a sí.

Las manos de Eddie no tardaron en encontrar una servilleta de tela al poco tiempo. Hubo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras empezaba a limpiar el rostro ajeno, siendo notado como Waylon pasó de tener un semblante cabizbajo a uno mucho más alegre al momento. Las manos de Waylon se posaron lentamente sobre su antebrazo, siguiendo el suave movimiento de sus manos. Eddie había empezado a tararea la canción nuevamente.

Eddie ya había limpiado en su totalidad su rostro y la sonrisa en sus labios era siempre brillante y hermosa. Incluso había sentido la suavidad de sus dedos sobre sus labios al hacer esa tarea.

Los ojos de Waylon se conectaron con los de Eddie otra vez. Esta vez hubo un semblante realmente nuevo, como si estuviera sufriendo, haciendo que Eddie empezara a preocuparse nuevamente ante estos repentinos cambios de humor en su novio, ladeando la cabeza al intentar comprender la situación. Los labios de Waylon temblaron al atreverse a abrir la boca nuevamente.

—Te amo…—un sonido agudo, más parecido a un sollozo, salió de los labios de Waylon al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Estaba llorando.

Eddie parpadeó un par de veces al intentar procesar cada palabra y acto dado por su novio en ese preciso momento, quien parecía más estar al borde de un colapso nervioso que estar en la cocina, preparando una cena informal para ambos en un ambiente cálido y seguro. Las palabras de Waylon resonaron como un eco en su mente mientras intentaba idear que hacer, ante la sorpresa de verlo llorar de aquella forma y el martilleo en su corazón al escuchar con claridad ese par de palabras que tantas veces había soñado con escuchar en el pasado.

Eddie levantó el rostro de Waylon, que se encontraba enrojecido por el ardor en su rostro y el rastro de gruesas lágrimas resbalando una a una sobre sus mejillas. Estaba temblando al sentir los dedos de Eddie sobre su piel, como si el contacto ajeno estuviera quemando su rostro. Waylon tenía miedo.

Nunca había estado tan aterrado en toda su vida. Nunca había sentido tanto temor, no desde que su padre se había ido y había comprendido que su vida no volvería a ser la misma en ese mismo momento. Había entendido eso en un momento como este, había comprendido que a partir de este momento las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas, porque no se sentía con la capacidad de poder continuar un camino sin ver a Eddie a su lado. Tenía miedo de la cercanía de ambos, de la forma en la cual se sentía bien y a salvo estando a su lado. Tenía miedo de que un día las cosas simplemente llegaran a su fin, ya que no quería la primera vez que pasaba eso en su vida. Las cosas buenas no podían durar para siempre.

La gentileza de Eddie era algo que le quemaba como nada. ¿Qué haría Waylon si no tenía aquellas manos sobre su rostro una vez más? ¿Sin esa voz tan suave? ¿Sin esa colonia tan particular impregnándose en su ropa? Mil ideas pasaban por su mente y todas gritaban que esto era una de las sensaciones más alarmantes que había experimentado hasta ahora. Nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando se sentía intimidado por el mismo Jeremy Blaire.

Eddie volvió a sonreír.

Delicados besos fueron dados sobre sus ojos mientras un par de estrechos brazos se acercaban a acurrucarlo sobre un amplio y cálido pecho. Poco le importaba a Eddie si su ropa terminaba por completo manchada y marcada por aquella salsa roja. Quería tener esas manchas y esas marcas durante una gran cantidad de años más.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar la espalda ajena con suavidad y cariño, sin poder evitar llenar de besos por sobre el cabello contrario, sintiendo como los sollozos de Waylon terminaban por amortiguarse sobre su hombro. Waylon se sentía como un niño indefenso otra vez, necesitando de ese momento para poder calmar sus ideas aunque fuera por un corto lapso. Al levantar la mirada y el rostro, un par de ojos enrojecidos miraban con atención el rostro de su pareja.

— ¿Por qué estas llorando, Waylon? —

—Tengo miedo…—

— ¿De qué tienes miedo, mi amor? —

—De que un día ya no estés junto a mí…—

Eddie levantó con mucho cuidado la barbilla ajena, mirando con ojos enternecidos y completamente hipnotizados el bello rostro de su pareja. Nunca había visto algo más bello que ese rostro.

Ni todas sus parejas, por más perfectas o atractivas que estas fueran, se comparaban a la sensación de ver el rostro de Waylon cada día desde que habían comenzado a salir. Era algo que no sabía cómo describir. Era atractivo y lindo, por ser de facciones delicadas para su edad, pero había algo en su mirada que podía reflejar cada emoción experimentada por el rubio, como si se tratara de una especie de espejo, siendo completamente transparente al momento de mostrar duda, tristeza, cariño, alegría u otras cosas. Eso lo hacía completamente hermoso y especial ante su mirada.

—Te amo…—comentó con voz tenue mientras acercaba sus labios a los labios contrarios, empezando a dejar una serie de delicados besos por todo su rostro, sin querer soltar su cuerpo en ningún momento. Waylon se aferraba a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello, aspirando el aroma de su colonia una vez más, sin poder evitar sentir una ligera lágrima derramarse de forma lenta sobre su rostro.

Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en su vida, pero suponía que estaba bien.

Las cosas que nos hacen frágiles terminaran haciéndonos fuertes en algún momento, pensó, dejándose llevar por la sensación tan suave de los labios de Eddie Gluskin sobre la marca de su lágrima.

* * *

 **Hasta me dieron ganas de llorar cuando escribía esto.**

 **Siempre terminó proyectándome (?)**


	10. Shake The Disease

**Capítulo 10:** **Shake The Disease**

* * *

 _Waylon y Eddie se encuentran justo en el lugar en donde quieren estar, mientras que Miles, por su parte, se involucra en diversas actividades para entrar más en contacto con Chris y sus rutinas. ¿Las cosas seguirán estando tan bien el futuro?_

* * *

 **He estado sufriendo un gran bloqueo con mis historias. Siento que en parte tiene que ver con mi improductiva, entre otras cosas. No crean que quedarán en el olvido, incluso tengo los finales ya forjados, pero a veces las ideas tardan un poco en salir de un momento a otro.**

 **La canción de esta ocasión es de otra de mis bandas favoritas, aunque creo que se entiende ya a estas alturas (?).**

* * *

Es Depeche Mode con "Shake The Disease".

La elaboración de la comida se había visto interrumpida abruptamente.

Había un desastre de recipientes vacíos en la cocina, manchas de salsa de tomate por todas partes y el rastro de los vegetales que habían sido cortados y considerados para formar una ensalada. Todo parecía irrelevante ahora, dejando de lado aquel marcado desastre para enfocarse en cosas más importantes.

En la sala, en medio de la mesa, yacía una caja de pizza a medio terminar, acompañada de dos envases de cerveza y algunas cuantas envolturas de papas fritas regadas. En el sofá se encontraba Waylon, acurrucado justo encima del pecho de su pareja, disfrutando la sensación cálida de tener los brazos de Eddie rodeando su espalda y parte de sus caderas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las facciones relajadas de su novio, sin querer perder detalle alguno de las acciones realizadas por parte del mayor. Una sonrisa de asomaba por sus labios, encontrando satisfactorio el poder sentirse tan cómodo en una posición como esta.

Eddie siempre le hacía sentir cómodo con aquella cercanía entre ambos. Nunca había sentido algo que le indicara molestia por parte del mayor hacia su persona. Waylon pensaba que era una persona molesta por su personalidad y carácter. Hubo algunos incidentes en el pasado respecto a esto. Sin embargo, de Eddie únicamente sentía comodidad, calidez y cariño. A veces creía que la sensación de calor sobre su piel nunca desaparecería.

El mayor había insistido en que ambos se cambiaran la ropa. La camiseta de Eddie le quedaba grande, siendo una de las prendas más informales de su guardarropa. El pantalón de la pijama de Eddie le quedaba demasiado largo para la constitución de sus piernas, pero de igual forma cumplía la función principal de cubrir su cuerpo en la espera. Waylon no tenía problema alguno con su desnudez, más Eddie había insistido tanto en colocar las prendas de ropa sobre su cuerpo, suponiendo que sería lo ideal ante la sensación de frio en el ambiente.

El mayor había colocado la ropa de Waylon en la lavadora, junto a su camisa manchada y su pantalón salpicado. Por su parte, Eddie se encontraba vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones oscuros desgastados. Realmente no tenía ropa demasiado informal. Waylon no recordaba haberlo visto con unos pantalones que no fueran de vestir en realidad.

— Bien…por donde empiezo —comentaba con voz tranquila el menor, empezando a levantar ligeramente su cabeza, dejando que su rostro terminara por ocultarse parcialmente sobre el cuello ajeno, aspirando parte del aroma de la colonia contraria. Era fuerte, masculino. Waylon siempre se sentía muy atraído hacía las sensaciones que le evocaban. — ¿Estás completamente seguro de querer escuchar todo esto?

— Claro que sí, cariño. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar todo.

— ¿Cada detalle, incluso?

— Absolutamente.

— ¿Por más alarmante que este sea?

Los ojos de Eddie parecían agrandarse. Sus manos apretaron de manera inconsciente la espalda baja de su pareja. Waylon reprimió la risa que sentía brotar de su garganta, limitándose a sonreír antes de besar de forma suave el cuello y la barbilla contraria, suspirando.

— Cuando tenía 15 años yo conocí a este sujeto. En este momento no recuerdo su nombre en realidad. Era un músico retirado, según lo que me había contado. Siempre olía a cerveza, nunca nos vimos fuera de los conciertos a los que iba. Era muy extraño en realidad. Recuerdo que fuimos a su casa y empezamos a besarnos en su sofá destruido, una cosa llevó a la otra y pues…terminamos cogiendo. No tuvo nada de mágico mi primera vez en todo caso. —La voz de Waylon se apagó después de narrar su experiencia.

No mostraba burla alguna al hablar de ese tema, pero tampoco mostraba alguna especie de arrepentimiento alguno. Sus ojos nunca perdieron de vista las reacciones de Eddie en ningún momento. El mayor parecía tranquilo y bastante atento a las cosas que en rubio mencionaban, bajando su rostro incluso a la altura del rostro contrario para tener más cercanía al momento. Sus manos nunca abandonaron el cuerpo contrario.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti, Eddie?

— ¿Sobre mi primera vez?

— Me da mucha curiosidad en realidad. Quiero saber.

— No es una historia tan emocionante en realidad. —Eddie aclaró ligeramente la garganta, entrecerrando los ojos por un momento. Waylon no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto. Casi podía adivinar el tipo de historia que sería, conociendo el antecedente previo a que fue durante la noche de su baile de graduación.

— Había conocido a esta chica en una de mis clases. No habíamos conversado mucho antes, pero un día en particular la invité a tomar algo saliendo de la escuela y ella aceptó casi al instante. Era muy linda en realidad en un sentido superficial. No había muchos temas de conversación o algo que en realidad nos vinculara, únicamente había una atracción física mutua —los ojos del mayor se cerraron por un momento antes de soltar una sonrisa. Una de sus manos alcanzó a levantar ligeramente la camisa contraria, alcanzando a acariciar parte de su espalda baja.

— Frank me decía un montón de cosas sobre ella, ya sabes, que debía aprovechar y realizar bien mis "jugadas". Quizás y siempre lo tuve contemplado. No esperaba una relación duradera, únicamente quería una cita asegurada para el baile. Cuando llegó el gran día me encontraba sumamente nervioso. Ella se miraba hermosa, pero me resultaba atractiva de una forma estética, no había una atracción más allá de su apariencia. Bailamos y no hablamos casi nada. Al terminar el baile, decidí llevarla a un pequeño cuarto de hotel que había rentado gracias a las ganancias de algunas comisiones que realicé. Quitarle el vestido y llevarla a la cama fue el acto más mecanizado que he hecho en mi vida.

La sonrisa de Waylon no tardó en aparecer al imaginar tal escena. Un joven Eddie, totalmente inexperto en el área, realizando de manera casi protocolaria cada acto que seguramente fue planificado previamente. Sus manos no tardaron en acariciar el pecho del mayor al imaginar a la perfección la manera tan gentil con la que habría acariciado y atendido a su cita, intentando ser lo más gentil posible por temor a lastimarla, por la idea de querer hace todo perfecto. Quién lo diría, incluso estaba empezando a calentarse.

— ¿Entonces lo planificaste todo para perder la virginidad ese día?

— Eso parece, cariño. Debe sonar sumamente patético ahora que lo pienso.

— Para nada. Creo que todos los planificamos de cierta manera.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Parece que lo del músico fue bastante espontáneo.

— Espontáneo, sí. Pero estuve preparado todo el tiempo. — Los ojos de Eddie parecían reflejar confusión. Waylon no pudo evitar darle un par de besos al notar aquella expresión tan adorable en su rostro. Para esas alturas, Eddie ya había colado una de sus manos por debajo de su la pantalón de la pijama de la forma más discreta posible, empezando a acariciar parte de su trasero en momentos bastante lentos. Waylon casi quería soltarse a reír ante la discreción de Eddie, como si estuviera haciendo el acto para tomarlo de forma desprevenida, haciéndolo ver como un acto casual y natural.

— Yo sabía que terminaría acostándome con ese músico. Creo que lo supe en cuanto lo vi y sentí su mirada desnudarme. Era cuestión de tiempo. Quería hacer que me deseara más y más. La noche que acepte ir a su casa, hubo un ligero brillo en su mirada y un cambio en su semblante. Supongo que estaba muy desesperado a esas alturas. Yo únicamente quería la atención. — Las palabras eran sinceras. Había un toque de determinación en el tono de la voz contraria.

Eddie nunca había perdido detalle en ningún momento. Sus manos exploraban más por un impulso que por un acto premeditado. Waylon conocía en todo caso la naturaleza de sus "manos inquietas", lo cual le causaba bastante gracia. No le extrañaba para nada que muchas de las actividades de Eddie fueran manuales en todo caso. Era demasiado hábil y demasiado inquieto, sabiendo expresar de forma más concisa sus emociones mediante el tacto. A Waylon le parecía fascinante todo lo que rodeaba este hecho. Las manos de Eddie siempre se sentían cálidas sobre su piel.

— ¿Te arrepientes de que tu primera experiencia sexual fuera así, cariño?

— No, en realidad no. Yo sabía que no sería algo del todo especial, yo quería que fuera algo simple, casi mecanizado.

— A mí me hubiera gustado que fuera especial. Tuve muchos detalles y planifiqué todo de manera meticulosa, pero nunca experimente ninguna sensación ni emoción. No fuera para nada especial.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, como si asimilaran las cosas que acababan de hablar. Waylon nunca se hubiera imaginado que Eddie se sentía de aquella forma. Había imaginado que el acto fue hecho por amor, por alguna emoción, regido más por el sentimiento de querer tener intimidad con la persona con la que había estado saliendo en ese entonces, pero era bastante evidente como se habían dado las cosas. Eddie también fue un adolescente en ese momento, lleno de hormonas, de necesidades como el resto. Quizás la persona no había sido la indicada, pero era válido que en ese instante se rigiera más por necesidad que otra cosa, aun cuando se tratara de la persona tan estricta y organizada como Eddie.

Por alguna extraña razón, le parecía fácil imaginar que la primera vez de Eddie había sido con un hombre. Podía imaginar la situación a la perfección de alguna forma u otra, volviéndose una cita un tanto incómoda para un joven Eddie, completamente inexperto en el tema, intentando conseguir algún detalle que fuera apropiado para salir con otro hombre por igual. Se preguntaba en todo caso como habría sido su primera experiencia de sexo homosexual.

Se preguntaba cómo había sido la persona que atrajo su atención, si fue el mismo Eddie quien le busco en primera lugar o si había sido el otro sujeto quien había dado el primer paso. El mayor había dejado muy en claro que tenía costumbres muy extrañas durante el sexo.

¿Habrá sido más fácil para Eddie el dejarse llevar con otro hombre que con alguna mujer en realidad? Se había sentido lo suficientemente cómodo para mostrar esa faceta durante su primera noche después de todo. Waylon le había incitado a que no se contuviera. Las palabras obscenas durante el sexo eran un buen incentivo.

— ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos conocido en la escuela? —la pregunta fue soltada en el aire. Eddie estrechaba ligeramente sus brazos un poco más apretados en torno al rubio al momento de mencionarla. Los ojos de Waylon mostraron un brillo particular, como si se acordara de algo muy gracioso, como si una broma realmente divertida fuera mencionada en el momento.

— No creo que tú y yo hubiéramos congeniado en ese momento. Somos muy diferentes en realidad, Eddie.

— Somos muy diferentes ahora mismo, Way, estamos juntos pese a ello. ¿Realmente crees que no nos hubiéramos hablado? —Waylon tuvo que quedarse un momento, reconsiderando su respuesta. Tenía que admitir que eso era verdad. Suponía que en algún punto podría haber conocido a Frank Manera o que alguna cosa hubiera llevado a la otra. Era extraño imaginar cómo podrían haber tenido su encuentro.

Las situaciones que empezó a imaginarse provocaron que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, teniendo la idea de cómo sería conocer al Eddie de preparatoria, preguntándose si se vería casi tan mayor como lucía ahora. Situaciones como encontrarse durante la hora del almuerzo, ponerse de acuerdo para salir entre todos, ir a conciertos y hacer que Eddie actuara de forma irresponsable era bastante divertido de imaginar, sobre todo por el nerviosismo que ese tipo de actitudes tendrían en él. Casi se imaginaba la preocupación en su mirada mientras era persuadido para faltar a clases, estando completamente convencido de que el mayor no duraría en seguirle la corriente. Era demasiado fácil convencerlo de todas formas.

— Creo que hubiéramos terminado cogiendo en el cuarto del conserje. —Los ojos de Eddie se agrandaron ante aquella confesión. Quería replicar, pero la mano adentrándose y sujetando el cuerpo de su pareja no era para nada un factor a su favor.

Eddie no podía contenerse mucho cuando se trababa de Waylon. Casi podría jurar que sus manos tenían "vida propia", queriendo entrar en contacto con su piel al apenas verse. En muchas ocasiones se había sentido avergonzado por ello, como si fuera un completo pervertido, pero a estas alturas de su relación con el rubio, empezaba a creer que el sentimiento era algo mutuo. Había complicidad en sus actos y eso a Eddie le agradaba bastante.

— ¿A si? Y como sería ese encuentro — preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa, dejando que sus labios sugieran una línea imaginara por el cuello de Waylon, logrando conectar un paro de besos sobre su barbilla y otros más sobre su mejilla. El rubio que se quedó meditando por un minuto, como si estuviera elaborando una respuesta a una pregunta realmente compleja.

— Podría ser que te convencí de faltar a una de nuestras clases, para fumar en la parte de las canchas o simplemente para poder verte antes de la hora de la comida. No lo sé, cualquier pretexto sería bueno. —

La mirada de Waylon se enfocó por un momento sobre las expresiones de Eddie. No era un secreto a esas alturas lo mucho que amaba la forma en la cual el hombre se miraba al mostrar cierta informalidad. Su cabello se desordenaba y llegaba a la altura de sus azules ojos, dando un toque juvenil a su apariencia. La informalidad siempre le sentaría bien al mayor. — Entonces nos empezaríamos a besar e intentaría encontrar un sitio más…privado, sobre todo ante sus maneras tan propias de comportarte. —

El tono de Waylon parecía divertido a esas alturas. Eddie no perdía detalle alguno, logrando conectar sus labios en poco tiempo sobre la altura de su oreja, dando una ligera y suave mordida sobre el lóbulo. Había algo en la manera de contar las cosas de rubio, algo en aquel tono irónico, divertido y bastante sarcástico en ocasiones. La espontaneidad en su tono siempre le resultaría una de las cosas más curiosas y atractivas de escuchar.

— ¿Y entonces, que más pasaría? —

— El armario de los conserjes estaría más cerca —los ojos de Eddie dieron un ligero destello de curiosidad y lujuria. Waylon sabía a esas alturas que tenía su completa atención. Deslizó los brazos lentamente por sobre su cuello, acercando más su rostro hasta poder acercarse a su oreja en poco tiempo. — Nos meteríamos al armario y empezaríamos a besarnos. Las ropas empezarían a estorbarnos mientras mis piernas se apoyan a cada lado de tus caderas en ese momento, intentando restregarme contra tu entre pierna, supondría que tendrías que cubrir mi boca para evitar que los gemidos se escucharan por los pasillos y alrededores…—

La imagen mental de aquellas declaraciones apareció casi al instante en la mente de Eddie. Podría imaginarse a la perfección a él y a Waylon metidos en el armario, devorando sus labios al momento, sin importarles el resto de sus actividades de la escuela, sus clases o el resto de sus compañeros en realidad. Su mirada se dilató ligeramente, sin poder evitar el impulso casi primario de apretar ligeramente el trasero contrario en un acto reflejo. El sonido que salió de los labios de Waylon estaba en la delgada línea de la sorpresa y la diversión.

— Parece que alguien esta emocionado con esa visión —comentó de forma suave, aun sin separarse mucho del oído contrario. Podía sentir el aliento caliente sobre su oreja y su cuerpo entero vibraba ante la sensación de tener tan cerca a su pareja. Sus labios no tardaron en curvarse en una sonrisa, dejando que su mano desocupada levantara suavemente la camisa contraria, logrando colar su mano por la esbelta y delgada espalda.

— Es difícil contenerme, cariño, siempre haces hasta lo imposible para provocarme. —

— No tengo la culpa de que seas demasiado fácil de provocar, Edward, además de que eres un completo degenerado en toda la extensión de la palabra. —

Eddie se alejó lo suficiente para poder notar el aire de diversión en la mirada de su novio. La palabra seguía bailando sobre sus labios. _Degenerad_ o. Era bastante inusual escuchar una expresión como esa en palabras de Waylon, sobre todo por la naturaleza de sus actos, que distaban mucho de ser una persona "honrosa" en todo caso.

— Mira quien habla, cariño, hasta pareces decirlo ofendido…— los labios de Eddie no tardaron en conectarse con los labios contrarios. Pese a sentir una oleada de emociones y, porque no negarlo, de excitación, el movimiento de sus labios era suave y gentil. Waylon no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder con una sonrisa, logrando alzar sus brazos, abrazando en poco tiempo el cuello contrario. La sensación de calidez en el cuerpo contrario era bastante placentera para ambos, sin querer despejarse el uno del otro durante ese lapso.

Waylon empezó a imaginar en poco tiempo como hubiera sido su vida si hubiera asistido a la escuela. La idea de llevar una vida normal, como el resto de los jóvenes de su edad, parecía ser cada vez más lejana. Quien lo sabría.

Quizás Waylon en realidad habría sido un nerd en toda la extensión de la palabra, siendo un experto en informática y destacando entre sus compañeros al obtener las mejores calificaciones de la clase. Se imaginaba a Miles encajando en actividades extracurriculares tales como el periodismo o el anuario escolar, sobre todo ante sus actitudes tan entrometidas en ocasiones.

Ambos hubieran terminado la escuela juntos, habiendo logrado alcanzar en poco tiempo algún lugar en una universidad local, pudiendo compartir algunas vivencias, encontrando eventualmente a personas con quien salir y pudiendo realizar todas las actividades que realizan las personas a su edad. Las cosas convencionales, sin embargo, no era algo que realmente fuera del agrado de Waylon, estando consciente de su situación, sabiendo bien que parte de aquella decisión de dejar sus estudios se debía enteramente a su deseo de apoyar en todo sentido a su madre.

Nunca le reprocharía a su madre, sin embargo, ninguna de las decisiones que tomó durante su juventud. Ambos habían sido victimitas de las circunstancias durante buena parte de su vida, logrando salir adelante con el apoyo y la unión que ambos se tenían mutuamente. No había nada malo en admitir aquello.

Las personas solían mirar a Waylon como si fuera una clase de bicho raro en muchas ocasiones. Waylon detestaba la mirada de las personas cuando reflejaban lástima. Esa era una de las sensaciones más desagradables de experimentar, como si las personas realmente pudieran entender por todas las situaciones y vivencias a las que estuvieron expuestos y realmente sintieran empatía al escuchar sus problemas. Nunca había deseado ese sentimiento de nadie en realidad, mucho menos de personas que eran tan ajenas a su vida y que no estaban conscientes de todas las cosas que debía realizar para poder sobrellevar la semana.

Para su fortuna, Eddie nunca le había visto con esa expresión tan condescendiente. Desde el principio, los ojos del mayor reflejaban preocupación, pero también un sentimiento cálido, como si reflejara sinceridad en sus palabras y acciones. Esa calidez se había acrecentado con el paso de sus días compartidos.

— Sabes…no fui completamente sincero contigo, Eddie —había mencionado en tono cauteloso y bajo, intentando acomodar su cuerpo en una posición mucho más cómoda sobre el pecho contrario. Eddie estaba atento a esos movimientos y palabras, sintiendo genuina curiosidad al respecto. Waylon parecía vacilar por un momento, intentando sonreír para disipar la tensión experimentada.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me preguntaste si Miles y yo habíamos tenido algo? Bueno…podría decirse que si paso algo —comentaba con mucha cautela, como si estuviera revelando un verdadero secreto de Estado o algo que estuviera a punto de comprometer su vida misma. La expresión de Eddie era tranquila en realidad. Sus ojos no reflejaban nada más que curiosidad, alzando una mano para lograr deslizar uno de los mechones rebeldes de Waylon por debajo de su oreja. Waylon prosiguió luego un par de segundos que aparentaban ser minutos en realidad.

— Teníamos 14 años y estábamos ebrios. Se nos hizo bastante fácil empezar a besarnos e intentar hacer las cosas…un poco más subidas de tono. A mitad del camino ambos nos dimos cuenta de que no era muy lo nuestro. Me sentí tan jodidamente incomodo, ¡era como besar en la boca a alguien de mi familia! Decidimos no volver a repetirlo nunca. Nos sentimos muy estúpidos poco después, fue bastante incomodo tener que vernos a los ojos durante un par de semanas. Intentamos olvidar lo ocurrido esa noche. —

La voz de Waylon dio un ligero suspiro al terminar de narrar su aclaración. Eddie no pudo reprimir el sonido gutural de su risa a los pocos segundos, intentando imaginar el tipo de expresión que tendrían ambos después de ese suceso. La sola idea de imaginarlo lograba que su risa se volviera carcajadas en poco tiempo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Gluskin? Es una confesión seria —reprochaba Waylon en un tono de fingida molestia, más al poco tiempo terminó por reírse de igual manera, sobre todo ante la expresión del mayor, quien parecía estar demasiado divertido con aquella confesión.

— Lo siento mucho, cariño…pero la sola idea de imaginarme a Miles y a ti viéndose días después de aquello, usando lentes oscuros para no verse a los ojos...realmente me mata de risa — Eddie apenas y podía formular las palabras ante sus propias carcajadas. Pese a todo, Waylon no podía dejar de mirar su expresión suavemente ruborizada y la manera en la cual su voz resonaba con más fuerza ante su risa. Era un estúpido enamorado, pensó en ese mismo momento, encontrando atractivo aquel gesto par parte del mayor sin poder evitar perderse un poco en aquella expresión en su rostro.

— Eres un tonto…—contestó ante sus comentarios, logrando posicionar su barbilla sobre el pecho contrario al calmarse el mayor. Podía sentir la agitación en su pecho, considerando aquella sensación agradable.

Después de un lapso de intentar disipar la risa, Eddie logro calmarse parcialmente. Sus ojos continuaron entrecerrados y su voz parecía calmar su tono ante la expectación contraria. Waylon levantó una ceja, enfocando su vista en el rostro contrario. Casi podía adivinar la pregunta que Eddie formularía a continuación.

— ¿Por qué decidiste ocultarme este detalle, cariño?

Los ojos de Waylon bajaron por un breve momento. Lo cierto era que no tenía una respuesta concreta para ocultar un detalle como ese. Mil ideas pasaron por su mente, como la idea de evitar algún posible problema entre su mejor amigo y su pareja. Miles era muy importante en su día a día, no queriendo que algo pudiera generar un conflicto entre dos personas que eran sumamente importantes en su vida.

— No lo sé, Eddie, supongo que tenía miedo de que te molestara de alguna forma. Fue algo muy idiota a decir verdad, fue mucho más incómodo de lo que esperamos. —

— Siempre has mostrado mucha curiosidad en lo que respecta a tu sexualidad, ambos tienen una visión muy similar en cuanto a ello. Yo creo que incluso es algo normal, en algún punto, que experimentaran alguna curiosidad mutua al respecto. — La voz de Eddie, repentinamente, sonaba como si fuera 10 años mayor de lo que era.

Tenía esa forma tan paternalista de tener esos comentarios, pareciendo un señor sermoneando sobre la vida desenfrenada de la juventud de hoy en día. La expresión de Eddie era tranquila, pese a ello. Nunca parecía del todo muy enfadado, o al menos en lo que fuera referente a Waylon en todo caso. A veces se preguntaba si lograría en algún punto despertar alguna emoción negativa en el mayor, algo que diera a entender que realmente hizo algo que ofendiera a Eddie en algún lapso.

Por alguna extraña razón, Waylon pensó que sería cuestión de tiempo para que un momento así llegara. Quitando de lado su falsa modestia referente a lo sexual, Eddie había pasado por alto muchos de los comportamientos irresponsables de Waylon hasta el momento, recordando el único reproche dado sobre su constante vicio a los cigarros. Era demasiado fácil, en todo caso, desviar uno de los sermones de Eddie en otras cosas.

— ¿Qué me dices tú, Eddie? ¿Alguna vez te besaste con Frank? —toda aquella sensación de alegría y diversión en el semblante de Eddie se cambió bruscamente a una expresión alarmada y horrorizada.

Nunca, ni en sus más delirantes fantasías, podría considerar tener un contacto de tinte "romántico" con Frank Manera. El hombre en verdad era un caso y lo único que necesitaba Eddie en su vida era verse involucrado en algo sentimental con alguien como él, además del hecho de que la amistad se anteponía por sobre todas las cosas. El sentimiento y la sensación de ser como hermanos era algo difícil de ignorar para ambos.

— Digamos que…no es mi tipo

— ¡Vamos! Que tiene lo suyo, pese a la barba y el cabello desalineado y la manía de tener los lentes puestos en todo momento, ¿de qué color son sus ojos, en todo caso?

— Tenemos la teoría de que son castaños, pero no nos queda muy claro. Creo que tenemos años sin verle los ojos en realidad.

— Antes de conocerlo bien, Miles y yo pensamos que era una especie de músico ciego. Pensábamos en lo motivante que debía ser su historia, como de "¡mira, un cantante ciego! ¡Y qué además toca la guitarra con mucha maestría! Eso es realmente impresionante". Además de que Billy no hablaba nada, pensamos que quizás Chris se encargaba de ayudar a gente con discapacidad para cumplir sus sueños. Nos dimos de topes en la pared cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Frank únicamente era un idiota —

Eddie apenas y podía contener la risa ante aquellas declaraciones. No podía dejar de amar a este hombre, pensó, mientras cubría su rostro con una de sus manos, intentando evitar que las carcajadas resonaran con más fuerza de lo que deberían. Sus amigos eran una banda de excéntricos y extraños, todos ellos se habían reunido por azares del destino en su infancia. No podía culpar a ambos chicos por pensar aquello, ya que la excentricidad de Frank era algo reconocido a muchos niveles por sus conocidos. La idea de que era invidente era mucho más divertida de imaginar en el escenario.

— ¡Frank Manera, el cantante y guitarrista invidente! Y su banda conformada por Billy… ¡el tecladista sordomudo!

— ¡Ya deja de burlarte de mí, Gluskin! —comentó la voz de Waylon mientras intentaba cubrir con uno de los cojines cercanos el rostro contrario. Suficientes vergüenzas había tenido por una noche para sumarle el hecho de que todo lo que salía de sus labios parecía ser divertido ante Eddie.

Debía admitir que era algo divertido en realidad. Nunca esperó que Eddie fuera capaz de realizar bromas a costa suya. Quizás ya le había pegado algo más, además de su necesidad de meterse dentro de sus pantalones en todo momento. Waylon no ejercía mucha presión sobre el rostro ajeno, pero Eddie no perdía el tiempo el realizar una de sus "escenas dramáticas" acorde a la situación.

— ¡Oh no, mi novio me asfixia! ¿Quién diría que así sería el final de Edward Gluskin? —

— ¡Basta ya, Gluskin! —decía con diversión, notando como Eddie hacía movimientos exagerados con sus brazos y piernas.

Waylon siempre estaría asombrado de lo bien que se sentía poder pasar eses tardes relajadas al lado de Eddie. Nunca se esperó que una rutina tan calmada pudiera ser disfrutada de tal forma, pese a su impulsividad y energía. Bien podía acostumbrarse a quedarse tranquilo durante un largo tiempo más.

-.-

 _-Le conté a Eddie sobre nuestra breve historia de amor.-_

Este mensaje fue una de las cosas que leyó Miles al llegar al refugio de animales. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al apenas analizar por un momento el texto, intentando imaginar de qué diablos estaba hablando Waylon al comentarle aquello. Después de un corto lapso, cayó en cuenta que en realidad se trataba de aquel breve momento en donde ambos se habían besado en la casa de Miles, más por influencia del alcohol que de un sentimiento o sensación mutua. Eran jóvenes, estúpidos y todo les parecía fácil en ese momento.

 _-¿Está enojado? ¿Acaso tengo que mudarme a otro Estado o algo por el estilo?-_

Pese a que lo decía en tono bromista, había cierta preocupación en el semblante de Miles al redactar el mensaje. Eddie era un tipo grande, bastante intimidante a decir verdad. Sabía que no únicamente le superaba en edad, sino que también en fuerza y en condición física. No necesitaba ser lo suficientemente observador para notar que la contextura de Gluskin se basaba en musculo y buenos modales. Era incluso divertido pensar en lo contrastante que tenía su apariencia con su personalidad, ya que el hombre era le definición misma de lo que podría considerarse como un caballero.

La risa nerviosa de Miles salió de manera involuntaria.

 _-¡Para nada! Hasta le pareció gracioso. Estuvimos hablando de estas cosas durante un buen rato (: -_

La sensación de tensión de Miles se disminuyó un poco al leer aquel mensaje. Lo menos que necesitaba en este momento era alguna especie de pelito con el novio de su mejor amigo. Waylon y él habían pasado muchos momentos juntos, habían pasado por muchos errores y se habían estado apoyando de diversas formas a lo largo de los años. La cercanía entre ambos se había vuelto un lazo casi familiar, por lo que realmente no había algo de qué preocuparse en todo caso. Estaba demasiado ocupado ahora, intentado sobrellevar su primera semana como voluntario en el refugio de animales. Había sido una buena idea en teoría, la parte más complicada era ponerla en la práctica.

Miles no tenía experiencia alguna con el trato de los animales antes. Le gustaban bastante y una de sus actividades favoritas era el asistir al zoológico de vez en cuando, pero su única interacción más cercana fueron los pequeños peces dorados que su madre tenía en una de las mesas de la sala, siendo incluso olvidado durante días por el propio Miles el cambiar el agua de la pecera con regularidad. Las cosas parecían más complicadas ahora, al tener contacto con perros y gatos abandonados en su mayoría.

Sabía que había llegado temprano, ya que la recepcionista no se encontraba aun en el escritorio, dándose cuenta de que el centro de refugio animal estaba bastante bien cuidado, pareciendo una clínica en todo caso, aun pese ser un centro confirmado por voluntarios, sin llegar a ser lucrativo.

Las paredes eran blancas y había algunos cuadros en las paredes en donde se miraban algunas fotografías de y certificados de los diferentes veterinarios que colaboraban en la actividad. El olor a desinfectante impregnaba el ambiente, siendo superado únicamente por el olor a medicamento que se impregnaba por estar cerca de más zonas de los consultorios. Era increíble que el centro tuviera tales instalaciones en todo caso, siendo una oportunidad para los estudiantes de veterinaria que tuvieran que practicar y aprender con profesionales sobre el área.

La recepcionista no tardó en llegar en poco tiempo, provocando que la mirada de Miles se levantara con sorpresa, como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo indebido. La sonrisa de la joven no tardó en aventurarse, empezando a revisar los papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio, alcanzando una hoja de registro después de un lapso.

— Tú debes ser... ¿Miles? —

— Así es. Hablamos por teléfono la semana pasada. Soy el nuevo voluntario. —

— Sí, tengo aquí el registro de tu llamada. Dime, Miles, ¿Has tenido experiencia alguna vez en el cuidado animal? —

Miles de quedo dudando por un momento. Era sumamente fácil y común que alardeara de cosas que jamás había realizado, pero en esta ocasión debía ser completamente honesto a su criterio. El centro de rescate animal era una asociación bastante seria pese a ser de civiles y voluntarios, además de que una de sus motivaciones para estar en un lugar como este era para tener un poco más de cercanía con Chris. No era buena idea empezar este tipo de interacciones por sus intereses con el pie izquierdo, por lo que aclaro su garganta antes de responder.

— Honestamente... No. Me interesa ayudar y aprender, quisiera poder contribuir con algo. Aprendo rápido en todo caso, claro... Si ustedes me presentan la oportunidad. — Las palabras de Miles eran sinceras y fueron acompañadas por una sonrisa nerviosa. La recepcionista le devolvió la sonrisa al escucharlo, indicándole que pusiera sus datos personales en el registro, empezando a acomodar una cámara digital en un pequeño tripies para la elaboración de su gafete de voluntario.

— Básicamente somos una asociación que buscamos la protección de los animales. Nuestra tarea es rescatar el mayor número posibles de animales en situación de calle para darles un hogar temporal, hemos tenido bastantes casos de éxito en adopciones tanto caninas como felinas. Nuestro equipo lo conforma médicos veterinarios que realizan sus prácticas y gente de la comunidad que se encarga básicamente de la alimentación, la limpieza y el cuidado temporal de los animales. ¿Eres alérgico a algo en particular, Miles? —

— No soy alérgico a nada —respondió casi de manera automática. Lo cierto es que había tenido poco contacto con cosas a las que podría ser alérgico, pero no creía que hubiera problema alguno con seguir los diferentes protocolos del lugar.

La recepcionista no tardó en hacerle una indicación para que se pusiera delante de la cámara, a lo que Miles no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír e intentar que su rostro saliera lo mejor posible para la fotografía. Su gafete estaría al día siguiente y las actividades que realizaría durante el día sería conocer el centro y a los diferentes voluntarios en sus actividades.

Al pasar, la emoción y el nerviosismo no tardaron en aparecer en poco tiempo. No estaba seguro si durante esa jornada podría estar cerca de Chris. Estaba muy consciente de lo obsesivo que estaba volviéndose respecto al tema, pero no podía evitar actuar de esa manera cuando se trataba del mayor. Sus ojos empezaron a fijarse en todas direcciones, intentando observar a los diferentes veterinarios practicantes y a las personas voluntarias. Había gente mayor, así como jóvenes de su misma edad, quedándose bastante impresionado de lo amplio que en realidad era el centro, observando un pasillo extendido donde se miraban diferentes jaulas bastante bien cuidadas en cuanto a limpieza se trataba.

La recepcionista no tardó en presentar a Miles ante el resto de las personas, los cuales recibieron le recibieron con bastante entusiasmo a su criterio. Podía notar como un hombre y una joven se encontraban bastante concentrados en bañar a un gran danés, resultando curiosa la forma en la cual el animal parecía quedarse bastante quieto y relajado, dejando a los voluntarios realizar su trabajo. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo serían el resto de los animales, intentando recrear alguna escena graciosa en donde los perros se intentaran revelar en contra de los voluntarios. Una sonrisa amplia salió de forma involuntaria durante la escena mental.

Después de un momento de presentaciones, Miles se quedó al lado de una voluntaria llamada Amanda, quien empezó a explicarle en que consistían las actividades a realizar y las diferentes tareas que eran asignadas, en donde por día, a cada voluntario se le asignab perros para ser atendidos y paseados por los alrededores, estando estratégicamente colocado cerca de un parque para facilitar las tareas de los asistentes.

Miles parecía entender todas aquellas indicaciones, aun pese a estar distraído en su búsqueda por encontrar a Chris por los alrededores. No podía mentir, se sentía de desilusionado de no haberlo visto durante buena parte de su jornada, pero estaba seguro de que durante los siguientes días ambos se encontraría eventualmente. No podía tener esa mala suerte todo el tiempo, ¿o sí? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente cuando Amanda se acercó con una pequeña jaula para mascotas en sus manos, dejándola sobre la mesa frente a Miles.

— Como es tu primer día y apenas eres principiante en esto, tu primera y única tarea del día de hoy será encargarte del baño y del paseo del viejo Joey —comentaba con entusiasmo, empezando a abrir la caja para revelar ante los ojos de Miles a un chihuahua que parecía de edad bastante avanzada.

El viejo Joey, como lo había llamado cariñosamente la voluntaria, tenía algunas manchas color negras sobre su lomo y pelaje blanco. Sus ojos eran oscuros y había un pequeño paliacate rojo ajustado sobre su cuello, acompañado con un collar café y una pequeña placa de hueso sujeto. Su complexión era ligeramente más robusta que la de un chihuahua normal, siendo algo bastante común en los perros durante su vejez. Parecía contento de ver a Miles en realidad, moviendo de forma suave la cola mientras el castaño terminaba por extender las manos, sujetando con gentileza al perro mientras levantaba su vista en dirección a Amanda nuevamente.

— Joey tiene más de 9 años de edad. Como podrás notar, ya está en una etapa adulta, presentando algunos problemas en su audición. Es bastante tranquilo y lento. Le gusta pasear por el parque, aunque a veces suele quedarse sentado por un largo rato cuando se cansa mucho. Por lo pronto puedes empezar con bañarlo y tenerlo listo para su paseo dentro de una hora, siempre procuramos que el clima este bien para poder sacarlo sin complicaciones, ¿crees poder hacerte cargo de Joey durante este día? —el perro levantó ligeramente su rostro, mirando a Miles directamente.

El castaño únicamente pudo sonreír, notando como el chihuahua empezaba a lamer ligeramente su brazo de un momento a otro. Siempre había creído que los chihuahuas eran una especie problemática, histérica y nerviosa, sobre todo al notar algunos de sus comportamientos al ir al parque y al verlos interactuar con sus dueños. Sin embargo, la actitud tranquila de este perro en particular le parecía bastante agradable a decir verdad, asintiendo ante el cuestionamiento de la voluntaria.

— Claro que sí, te prometo que el viejo Joey será bien atendido durante este día. —

Miles nunca creyó que bañar y atender a un perro durante un día completo podría llegar a ser tan relajante. Se sentía útil, realmente útil en realidad. El viejo Joey parecía estar disfrutando su baño al mismo tiempo, estando bastante relajado al momento de que Miles empezara a colocar el jabón sobre su lomo y patas delanteras. Nunca imaginó que los perros fueran capaces de disfrutar un baño como tal. Había creído que eran inquietos, que les gustaba salirse de la tina o que empezaban a moverse de tal manera que salpicaban todo a su paso, ensuciándose al poco tiempo de ser sacado al patio. Si hubiera sido perro, Miles habría hecho eso únicamente para molestar.

Una mano firme se plantó sobre su hombro en poco tiempo. Al levantar la vista, su sorpresa fue total al darse cuenta de que la mirada verdosa de Chris Walker estaba mirando justo en su dirección. Tenía las manos ocupadas, pero su mirada denotaba aquella emoción y entusiasmado que siempre demostraba al estar frente a Chris. Siempre se sentía nervioso, como si una sensación creciera en la boca de su estómago, sin poder controlar la ola de nerviosismo que se implementaba. El semblante del mayor siempre era tranquilo, amigable y sumamente gentil. A veces le costaba respirar al tenerlo cerca.

— ¿Cómo te va en tu primer día de voluntario, Miles? —comentaba en voz suave, empezando a acariciar la cabeza del viejo Joey que se levantó entusiasmado al apenas ver a Chris llevar, levantándose sobre sus patas traseras para lograr alcanzar su pecho. Casi parecía que Chris tenía fans en muchas partes, siendo uno de los voluntarios más queridos por los diferentes animales del centro.

— Bastante bien…intentó aprender de todos. Tengo mucho que aprender aquí. —

— Todos empezamos de cero, estoy seguro que dentro de poco podrás seguir el ritmo. Siempre has sido muy entusiasta en todo lo que haces, Miles. —

El corazón de Miles empezaba a sentirse cada vez más acelerado. Esperaba que Chris no fuera capaz de oírlo, aunque probablemente serían capaces de escucharlo hasta la recepción misma. Incluso podía sentir incluso como sus mejillas ardían ante la pena y el enrojecimiento. Mierda, _¿por qué siempre tenía que actuar como un completo idiota al estar frente a Chris?_ Era una suerte que el mayor fuera tan amable, ya que estaba seguro que nunca mencionaba nada sobre su comportamiento por amabilidad o gentileza.

— Parece que al viejo Joey le agradas bastante. —

— Debe ser por su edad, no ha detectado mi maldad aún. —La risa nerviosa que brotaba de sus labios era mucho más patética que otra cosa. Si sus manos no hubieran estado sumergidas en la pequeña bañera sobre la mesa, estaba seguro que estarían sudando. Tenía que aprender a controlarse al estar frente a Chris.

El mayor continuaba acariciando de forma distraída el lomo y cabeza del chihuahua. Parecía que su atención estaba completamente fija en esa acción hasta que escuchó nuevamente las palabras mencionadas por Miles. Sus ojos se dirigieron en su dirección nuevamente, provocando que el menor volviera a sentirse paralizado en su lugar, tragando saliva de manera mucho más estruendosa de lo necesario.

— Eres voluntario en un refugio no lucrativo para animales. Eres de todo, menos malvado —

Las palabras de Chris siempre tenían la capacidad de hacerlo sentir mejor. Estaba seguro que si dictaba una receta para preparar sopa de verduras en ese momento, Miles bien podría callarse y escuchar su entonación, logrando calmar parte de su pesar y su ansiedad al momento. Era increíble que una persona pudiera transmitir tales cosas con apenas unas cuantas expresiones, pero Chris siempre hacía posible aquello, pese a limitares únicamente a comportarse como lo haría en un día normal.

Habían sido pocas las veces en las cuales había visto a Chris enojado. Para su sorpresa, una de esas ocasiones fue en el incidente del bar, en donde el mayor lo había defendido y prácticamente rescatado de aquel sujeto en el estacionamiento. Miles nunca le había dado las gracias por aquello, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado de que el mayor tuviera que ser testigo de algo tan desagradable como aquello. Sus ojos se levantaron de su lugar una vez más. El ambiente se sentía distinto siempre que Chris lo miraba a los ojos. Waylon tenía razón, era casi comparable con el enamoramiento que experimentaban las colegiadas con su primer amor de secundaría.

— Nunca te di las gracias por aquella vez que me defendiste en el bar…—la voz de Miles, que siempre sonaba en todo momento clara y entonada, parecía ser una especie de susurro al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Chris tuvo que hacer un ligero recordatorio mental antes de caer en cuenta de lo que hablaba el menor. Miles continuó hablando, sin embargo. — Quisiera pedirte una disculpa también. No era mi intención que vieras aquello. Simplemente era un sujeto con el que salí un par de veces. Lo siento mucho por eso… —

Chris no tardó en negar con la cabeza. Su mano libre volvió a posarse sobre el hombro contrario, esta vez dando un ligero apretón mientras sonreía. La calidez de ese gesto repentinamente lo invadía todo una vez más.

— No tienes nada de que disculparte, solo tienes que prometerme que te cuidaras más, Miles. —No era la primera vez que Chris le decía aquellas palabras, a lo que Miles únicamente pudo atinar a asentir.

Honestamente, si era completamente sincero, esperaba que no fueran la última vez que escucharía aquellas palabras por parte de Chris Walker.

-.-

Los días pasaban mucho más lentos cuando no miraba a Eddie.

Era bastante patético tener que admitir eso, pero era la verdad. Entendía que su pareja tenía obligaciones que cumplir, además de que pasar tiempo en casa nunca resultaba del todo negativo. Su madre siempre preparaba comida como para alimentar a un ejército, dejando incluso algunos paquetes de galletas y papas fritas para que el menor pudiera ver alguna de sus series favoritas de televisión.

Waylon era aficionado a ver cosas realmente estúpidas, considerando que eso sería un buen incentivo para poder apagar su mente y dejar que sus pensamientos estuvieran aislados. Muchas de las cosas que hacía o, en todo caso, consumía, se debía al constante hecho de que no le gustaba pensar en muchas cosas. Estar en contacto con la mayoría de sus problemas solo le traía sensaciones de malestar y pesar, prefiriendo tener otra actitud en vez de deprimirse o sentirse vulnerable.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en donde podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad como en aquel día en particular. Había cosas realmente buenas que disfrutar. Su relación parecía consolidarse con mayor solidez cada vez más, su madre parecía obtener más ganancias de los diferentes negocios y locales en donde trabajaba y las últimas noticias de Miles y sus avances con Chris Walker lo mantenían en un constante buen humor durante sus días. Las cosas realmente estaban pintando bien.

Al encender la televisión, un viejo programa de concursos estaba volviendo a ser transmitido. Waylon no era del todo fan de esos programas, que tal parece que había pocas cosas que mirar durante esa tarde en particular. Intentó darle una oportunidad, pese a lo desagradable que le resultaba el conductor con aquel falso peluquín gris mal acomodado, pero el tono de voz le resultaba muy irritante para poder tolerarlo por más de unos minutos. Apagar la televisión y quedarse recostado por un momento no parecía una de las mejores ideas que pudiera realizar.

Cerró por un momento los ojos, recordando la última vez que había visto a su pareja. Aquel día Waylon había mostrado una faceta completamente distinta ante el mayor. Sentía una necesidad de querer contarle todo de su vida, todos aquellos detalles que en algún momento había intentado resguardar y ocultar ante los atentos ojos de los demás. Había secretos, traiciones y diversos problemas que pocas veces se atrevía a decir en voz alta y, sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de poder revelarse como un libro abierto frente a Eddie.

Eddie, quien siempre mostraba una sonrisa para él. Quien disfrutaba de tomarle la mano al caminar por calle, que siempre abría la puerta del auto de manera anticuada y caballerosa, quien solía dejar que Waylon se acurrucara durante las películas sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba de manera suave y gentil su espalda. Eddie, quien siempre entonaba una canción al cocinar y quien parecía disfrutar bastante desempeñando diversas tareas hogareñas, que disfrutaba de coser y realizar diferentes trabajos manuales, y quien siempre estaba dispuesto a ser el amante más gentil y complaciente que jamás había tenido nunca…

Waylon siempre se preguntaba cómo había tenido tanta suerte de encontrar a alguien como él. _Las cosas buenas no pueden durar para siempre_ se repetía constantemente, pese a querer callar ese lado constante de inseguridad que parecía no querer disiparse nunca sobre su relación.

Decirle _te amo_ a Eddie había significado un paso gigantesco para él. Nunca antes lo había dicho a alguien que no fuera un familiar, siendo su madre la única persona que era testigo de aquellas palabras con tal magnitud. Waylon se había sentido vulnerable al decirlas en voz alta porque entendía que eso volvía real las cosas, dando a entender que su relación pasaba a convertirse en algo mucho más realista y profundo que una simple cita de vez en cuando.

Después de un momento, el rubio decidió levantarse, empezando a encaminarse a su habitación, intentando encontrar su celular desde el fondo del bolsillo de su pantalón, retirando en poco tiempo la pila de ropa que se encontraba en una vieja mesa al lado de la cama, removiendo una silla cerca del closet para acomodarse en poco tiempo.

Dejó su celular con música a un lado mientras sacaba de un cajón cercano una libreta algo desgatada de las orillas. Estaba decorada con diferentes dibujos y garabatos, estando la mayoría en tinta negra, roja y azul, proveniente de un par de marcados que había usado hasta desgastarlos completamente. Al abrirla, pudo ver un montón de bocetos a medio terminar entre las hojas. Había bocetos de manos, de ojos, algunos otros eran de jarrones o de diferentes cosas que conformaban la decoración de su casa, logrando diferenciarse entre su a medida que pasaba las hojas, sobre todo por los avances en el trazo y la manera en la cual las cosas estaban conformadas.

Los dibujos más complejos y elaborados eran siempre referentes a su madre. Había hecho bocetos de sus manos, de sus ojos y de su rostro, logrando únicamente completar a medias un retrato que había realizado unos meses atrás, por el simple hecho de querer darle alguna sorpresa futura al regalárselo. Sabía que tenía muchas coas que perfeccionar, sobre todo en lo que refería al sombreado y a los contornos, pero Waylon sentía que durante la práctica de este pasatiempo podría destacar ligeramente al poseer algo que podría considerarse como _talento_.

Nunca había intentado dibujar a alguien más que no fuera su madre, pero en este momento se sentía decidido a intentarlo, empezando a buscar en su celular la fotografía que había tomado exclusivamente para que fuera una referencia. El semblante de Eddie en la imagen era completamente relajado. Había algunos mechones de cabello desordenados y una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Waylon había fingido el enviar algún mensaje de texto despistadamente, aprovechando la oportunidad para tomar una fotografía de su pareja en una postura natural y sin pretensiones.

La naturalidad de aquella expresión era el suficiente incentivo para empezar a trazar ligeramente sobre la hoja en blanco, siendo acompañado por el tenue sonido de la música que se escuchaba del dispositivo, la cual lograba relajarlo de una manera que nunca imaginó que estaría.

No sabía si era por su estado de ánimo, por sus ideas constantes o por la forma en la cual se habían dado las cosas de un momento a otro, pero Waylon repentinamente sentía el deseo de poder plasmar más emociones y sentimientos no únicamente sobre el papel, queriendo revelar cada vez más secretos ante la atenta y azul mirada de su novio, como este talento casi completamente desconocido y olvidado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía deseos de dibujar.

Los ojos de Eddie eran la cosa más impresionante que había visto. Hubiera deseado que sus manos tuvieran la capacidad para poder proyectar lo hermosos que en realidad eran. Se sentía extraño, como si sus pensamientos e ideas se salieran fuera de su control, teniendo el único deseo de poder reflejar en los trazos la manera en la cual se sentía, en la cual experimentaba aquellas emociones cada vez más intensas, sin poder controlar el sentimiento constante de querer demostrar por todos los medios la forma tan particular en la cual experimentaba todo.

 _When I'm misunderstood_  
 _Try as hard as you can_  
 _I've tried as hard as I could_  
 _to make you see_  
 _How important it is for me…_

— Here is a plea from my heart to you, nobody knows me as well as you do. You know how hard it is for me to shake the disease…—la voz de Waylon salió de forma baja y suave. Únicamente se atrevía a cantar cuando estaba solo en casa, como en aquella ocasión en donde realmente sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. La música era a un ritmo muy lento al ser en vivo, cerrando por un momento sus ojos mientras imaginaba el momento preciso en la cocina.

¿Cuándo se había transformado en una persona tan romántica? Quizás nunca lo sabría. Sus trazos continuaron dibujándose sobre el papel hasta que en poco tiempo tenía un boceto de la mitad del rostro de Eddie en su libreta. Había sido bastante cauteloso en la zona de los ojos. Incluso en esta ocasión quería atreverse a colorear, aunque resultaba algo muy difícil en ocasiones. Waylon tendría que agradecerle de alguna manera todas las atenciones recibidas en los últimos meses, no teniendo otros medios más que plasmar parte de esas emociones de aquella forma, siendo aprendido por su madre de pequeño.

Las expresiones artísticas habían sido una constante en Alma Park, siendo bastante lógico que ese talento fuera casi heredado por su hijo. Había pocas cosas en Waylon que realmente le hicieran sentir libre, que realmente pudieran deshacer esa opresión que experimentaba constantemente en la garganta, durante situaciones como estas.

* * *

 **Aunque me cueste trabajo, siempre quedo muy feliz con el resultado. Este es my safe place (?)**


	11. Hysteria

_Algunas decisiones importantes son tomadas mientras las primeras diferencias en sus opiniones aparecían. ¿Acaso podrían superar aquellas diferencias en un futuro?_

* * *

 **Fail summary.**

 **But i'm back! (?). Ya saben que la mayoría de lo que escribo en esta historia va de la mano con la espontaneidad. Espero sea de su agrado lo que va de este fic, que todavía nos falta un largo camino por recorrer.**

 **La canción de este capítulo es Hysteria de Muse, más mi inspiración es un cover de guitarra acústica realizado por I-morse.**  
 **Les recomiendo bastante este canal, tiene covers muy buenos de diferentes canciones. Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Megan, una amiga que fue la que me pasó la canción durante una conversación. No hubiera podido terminar el capítulo de no haber sido por este cover lol.**

 **Quiero darles un agradecimiento especial a mis lectores, especialmente a aishiteru-samam, quien ha estado siguiendo el desarrollo de esta historia y a mi más reciente lectora, Cris, por sus recientes palabras deferente a la misma. Muchas gracias por leerme!**

* * *

 _ **'Cause I want it now**_ _ **,**_ _ **I want it now**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Give me your heart and your soul**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'm breaking out**_ _ **.**_ _ **I'm breaking out**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Last chance to lose control-**_ **Muse**

La cama rechinaba de manera ruidosa. El movimiento continuo hacía que la cabecera chocara ligeramente contra la pared ante los movimientos contrarios, provocando un muy tenue y molesto sonido que se podía percibir a la perfección ante los oídos del menor. El rostro de Waylon siempre se mantuvo en otra dirección.

Escuchaba los jadeos y los sonidos graves de la voz contraria al mismo tiempo, mientras a su vez sentía como las caderas el hombre empezaban a golpear con más fuerza en su interior. Waylon apenas y soltaba algún sonido. No quería dar a conocer algo, realmente no deseaba poder darle aquel gusto de que le escuchara quejarse o gemir.

No era como si sintiera la gran cosa en realidad.

Se sentía sumamente incomodo, experimentando más una fricción de cuerpos y un entumecimiento en su zona pélvica que una verdadera oleada de placer ante el acto. El aliento caliente de Jeremy golpeaba constantemente su cuello, pudiendo sentir sus manos firmemente sujetas a sus caderas, casi de manera dolorosa. Su rostro reflejó una punzada de dolor momentánea.

De nueva cuenta, se negaba a darle el gusto de hacerle saber lo que sentía. De decir en voz alta la repugnancia que en realidad experimentaba. Hacía semanas atrás que el sexo con Jeremy Blaire había pasado a ser algo deprimente y mecánico. El mayor siempre tenía la tendencia de satisfacerse en todo sentido, y olvidando las necesidades que Waylon tenía durante el acto. Honestamente, pensaba que quizás siempre había sido así desde el principio.

Era un juego de poder más que otra cosa, la pasión y el placer habían quedado en otro plano. Waylon se preguntaba únicamente cuando iba a terminar con esto. Los besos de Jeremy eran casi igual de desagradables que el acto mismo. La lengua contraria se sumergía con autoridad, dándose paso sin vacilar, como reclamando un territorio. Era más una posesión en todo caso, algo que lo hacía sentir como un objeto de una forma numerosa colección de cosas bellas, pero inservibles. Incluso el propio Jeremy había admitido abiertamente ese comentario en voz alta ante su presencia.

La respiración contraria se agitó, dando paso a los primeros sonidos del orgasmo ajeno. Por primera vez en la noche, Waylon sonrió.

— Park... — soltó de manera entrecortada, dejando caer su rostro sobre la almohada. El ambiente estaba impregnado al aroma de su colonia, a cigarro y a sudor. El calor era producto de la fricción misma y Waylon necesitaba un baño con urgencia. Había una sensación salada en el ambiente, producto de sentir la respiración contraria y el sudor de ambos mezclarse de una manera completamente desagradable. El rostro de Jeremy no tardó en levantarse.

— Has estado algo callado en estos días —

— Si, lo sé. Prefiero guardarme algunas cosas para mí mismo — respondió de forma automática, ya que Jeremy sabía bien que hacía tiempo que había dejado de estar interesado. Parecía que disfrutaba más aquello, sometiendo de cierta manera al menor ante sus caprichos. La dominación era más excitante que el sexo mismo.

Al levantarse y cambiarse al poco tiempo, Jeremy dejó la cantidad de dinero sobre la mesa. A Waylon le desagradaba bastante ver cuando la dejaba así, sintiéndose como una puta al aceptarlo en cualquier caso. Siempre se apresuraba más en cambiarse y en irse, no sin antes ser forzado a un último y jodido beso de despedida.

— Nos vemos pronto, Park. Procura mantenerte cerca. —

Aquella había sido una de las últimas noches que paso a su lado, antes del incidente con la bebida adulterada. Waylon siempre se preguntaría como es que acepto eso por tanto tiempo y porque Jeremy decidió someterlo a tantas cosas, creyendo que era completamente innecesaria aquella droga al ser muy complaciente a sus necesidades. No había otra explicación más que admitir lo enfermo que era, teniendo esa necesidad de mantener el control en todo momento y circunstancia. Decir que no después de eso le resultó más fácil.

A Jeremy jamás le había interesado otra cosa que no fuera sus propios intereses. Waylon había aprendido todas esas cosas conforme a la marcha en lo que podría considerarse su relación. Jamás se había preocupado realmente por él, jamás había tenido intereses de compartir otra cosa que no fuera una cama. Waylon era su trofeo, lo cual le resultaba sumamente irónico por la naturaleza de su relación y la manera tan particular en la que lo trataba.

Las palabras y comentarios hirientes por parte de Jeremy Blaire eran cosa de todos los días. Eran su mejor arma, su carta de presentación y su forma de mantener el control de cada una de sus situaciones. Waylon había pensado que Jeremy era una persona de mundo, siendo exitoso en sus negocios y en diferentes aspectos de su vida. La realidad era que Jeremy podía tener todo lo que quería, menor a alguien que se importará por él de manera desinteresada.

No tenía amigos verdaderos, su familia apenas y lo notaban. Era una persona solitaria, amargada y bastante inestable emocionalmente hablando. El control y el poder siempre habían sido un escudo para no afrontar ese vacío permanente en su interior. Waylon no necesitaba ser un experto en el tema para comprender aquel sentimiento en él, pero no era suficiente justificación para dejar pasar por alto cada uno de sus actos contra su persona.

La realidad era que Jeremy había abusado sexualmente de él.

No había otra manera de definir aquel incidente. Waylon había estado reflexionando sobre ese tema durante tanto tiempo, intentando definir una manera mucho menos alarmista de denominar lo ocurrido. Era una sensación extraña y desagradable, como si de una marca se tratara. Waylon tenía desconfianza de todo después de lo ocurrido. Se había tomado su tiempo para volver a salir, incluso ver a Miles los días posteriores le había presentado un gran esfuerzo. Era un tema difícil de tratar, algo que no quería mencionar abiertamente en voz alta.

En algún momento dado había pensado que perdió la capacidad de volver a creer en las personas, de volver a dejar su confianza en alguien más. Poco tiempo después sus ojos se toparon con Eddie Gluskin.

Waylon se había quedado con la sensación de confesarle lo ocurrido a Eddie durante su conversación sobre las primeras veces. Había sentido que en algo punto debía decirlo en voz alta frente al mayor, intentando aligerar la carga de aquel peso que sentía en el pecho durante los meses posteriores al incidente.

Sin embargo, sabía que la atmósfera cambiaría tras aquella confesión, prefiriendo permanecer acurrucado y protegido a tener que soportar la incomodidad y dolor de la situación. Le había confesado a Eddie que lo amaba, era un sentimiento mutuo en realidad. Su corazón se aceleraba de solo recordar el momento, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran para imaginar el rostro contrario sonriendo ante él ante la confesión.

Waylon se sentía como un estúpido enamorado.

Era esa la razón principal por la que ahora estaba parado ahora, justo frente a la puerta de la casa de su novio, sin haber planeado visitarse durante ese día en especial. Era un estúpido enamorado, teniendo como principal motivación el ver el rostro de Eddie sonriendo una vez más, extrañando sus labios, sus brazos, su presencia entera, empezando a tocar la puerta en poco tiempo.

Los pasos de Eddie no tardaron en escucharse. La sonrisa de Waylon se ensanchó más al notar como la puerta empezaba a abrirse. El rostro de Eddie parecía ligeramente sorprendido, más su sonrisa cálida no tardó en aparecer después de unos breves segundos de ver al menor frente a la puerta.

— Cariño... No esperaba verte hoy. — El tono de Eddie no reflejaba molestia alguna. Siempre era suave, cálido y amoroso. Waylon sentía que su corazón podía estallar de solo escucharlo hablar así, de solo sentir su mirada puesta en él.

De manera acelerada y rápida, Waylon no tardó en lanzarse a sus brazos, empezando a besar y acariciar el cuerpo contrario con necesidad, dejando que su cuerpo se impulsara para terminar los dos entrando a la casa al mismo tiempo. Waylon estiró la pierna para patear y cerrar la puerta al entrar. Eddie parecía más sorprendido de la cuenta. Sus manos no tardaron en sostener el cuerpo de Waylon al sentir como el menor empezaba a subir sus piernas a sus caderas.

El rubio tenía la tendencia de ser un agresivo al momento de demostrar su necesidad. Los ojos de Waylon de abrieron únicamente para notar la sorpresa contraria en el rostro ajeno. Había cierta satisfacción en notar esos gestos, de sentirse capaz de despertar tales reacciones en el cuerpo contrario. Eddie parecía mucho más vacilante de tocar su cuerpo durante este momento.

— Eddie, te necesito dentro de mí... —mencionó en voz seductora y afectada. Había aprendido conforme a la marcha que su voz era capaz de lograr diversas reacciones en el cuerpo contrario. Waylon disfrutaba notar esas reacciones, observando como Eddie tragaba saliva de manera pesada y ruidosa.

Los ojos de Eddie hicieron el gesto de mirar a otra dirección por un breve segundo. Waylon frunció ligeramente el ceño, preguntándose qué demonios significaba aquello. No tardó mucho tiempo en levantar la mirada y notar que en el fondo de la habitación se encontraba la figura de un hombre sentado en el sofá, mostrando una sonrisa bastante amplia en el rostro mientras parecía estar atento a cada una de las acciones contrarias. Era difícil saber muy bien en qué dirección miraba Frank Manera, considerando que los lentes oscuros lograban ocultar en su totalidad su mirada.

— Buenas tardes —mencionó Frank con diversión, empezando a levantar la pierna izquierda para terminar cruzándola sobre su regazo. Sus manos estaban ocupadas dentro de un recipiente de porcelana. Había rastros de diferentes utensilios como corta uñas, pinzas y limas. ¿Acaso estaba recibiendo una manicura?

— De haber sabido que iban a coger hoy, le hubiera dicho a Eddie que nos viéramos otro día. —

Waylon no tardó en bajarse del cuerpo contrario. Realmente se estaba contenido para reír en ese momento, más aún anotar la expresión avergonzada y sonrojada en el rostro de Eddie. Su mirada no tardó en desviarse en dirección a donde se encontraba Frank, sabiendo bien que si las miradas fulminaran, el castaño ya había muerto desde hace mucho tiempo por los gestos y molestia de su mejor amigo.

— No tenía planeado venir hoy. Quería darle una sorpresa a Eddie, viniendo de imprevisto. —

— Pues vaya que le diste una sorpresa, yo creo que está muy sorprendido —respondió al poco tiempo el castaño, ensanchando una sonrisa mientras Eddie intentaba aclarar su garganta. Parecía incómodo en realidad. Por alguna extraña razón, Waylon creía que ese gesto en él lo hacía lucir mucho más adorable.

— Debí haberte dicho que Frank venía a la casa hoy, cariño. En parte fue mi error... Aunque tampoco sabía que iba a venir él en realidad. —

— Parece que hoy eres una persona bastante solicitada entonces, Eddie — el tono de Waylon era suave y mucho más tranquilo que la forma en la cual se había expresado momentos antes. En definitiva, ver el rostro burlón de Frank Manera era suficientemente poderoso para bajar todo rastro de lívido de su sistema.

El menor caminó al lado de Eddie hasta que ambos se acercaron a paso lento rumbo a donde se encontraba el castaño. La curiosidad jamás abandonó al rubio referente a lo que las manos de Frank estaban haciendo en ese momento.

— ¿Es un día de chicas acaso? —

— Estábamos a punto de ponernos una mascarilla de aguacate cuando apareciste, niño. Ahora tendremos que suspender nuestra sesión de belleza hasta nuevo aviso. —

— Lamento haber interrumpido su tarde de chicas, en serio. ¿Estaban a punto de ver revistas y hablar de con que celebridad se iban a casar? — las palabras de Waylon no podían dejar el tono juguetón de lado. Siempre era bastante divertido compartir esos momentos al lado de Frank.

El mayor tenía una tendencia casi natural de incomodar a Eddie con su sola presencia. A esa alturas, el rostro de Eddie se debatía ente mostrar molestia o diversión. Lo cierto era que le agradaba bastante que su mejor amigo y su pareja pudieran tener una relación tan buena, ya que anteriormente a ningún de sus parejas les había agradado el concepto de compartir momentos en reuniones al lado del músico.

Frank era una persona extrovertida, ruidosa y bastante extravagante, pero era uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Eddie jamás había permitido que ninguna persona ajena a él se interpusiera en su amistad, por más cercana o duradera que pudiera ser la relación o por más sentimientos que pudiera desarrollar por la persona. Ante Eddie, el que no aceptarán a sus amigos era sinónimo de que tampoco lo aceptaban a él del todo.

Había habido casos bastantes extremistas y diferentes situaciones en las cuales lo habían hecho elegir entre sus amigos y su relación actual. Eddie se había limitado a reír en esos casos, sacando ese lado de su personalidad que reflejaba parte de su carácter especial y particular. Era exigente, autoritario y bastante metódico en todo sentido. Tenía paciencia para muchas cosas, menos para este tipo de escenas salidas de alguna especie de telenovela barata.

La relación terminaba en ese mismo instante, pese a los caprichos, comentarios y escenas que pudieran presentar en ese momento sus parejas. Sin embargo, pese a ello, se alegraba bastante de que Waylon tuviera esa personalidad tan especial de aceptar a las diferentes personas involucradas en su vida, día con día. De haber sido diferente, Eddie creía que hubiera sido doloroso tener que dejar a Waylon de dado, dudando incluso si pudiera reaccionar de la misma manera que reaccionó en el pasado. Hasta ahora, jamás se había sentido así con alguna relación antes.

— Lo único que sé es que al despertarme encontré a Frank en la cocina con un plato de cereal y una mochila con un montón de instrumentos para manicura... Creo que el resto es historia. —Eddie pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, acomodando los mechones que Waylon había alcanzado a despeinar. Sus ojos pasaron de mirar a su mejor amigo y luego en su pareja, que parecía tener una sonrisa casi permanente en ese punto.

Waylon siempre sonreía al interactuar con todos.

Eddie se quedó mirando ese gesto como si de un trance se tratara, notando las diferentes interacciones de ambos mientras se acomodaba en el sofá justo frente a ellos. Era divertido en más de un sentido el notar la manera tan natural en la que se desenvolvía en todos los ambientes posibles. No por nada sus amigos tenían buenas opiniones sobre Waylon, o su madre había tenido tanto entusiasmo en conocer a su pareja durante aquella cena planificada. Waylon tenía carisma y de eso no había duda alguna.

— Oye anciano, ¿en qué tanto estás pensando? —la voz de Waylon le hizo volver a la realidad. Una sonrisa se enmarcó su rostro, negando con la cabeza lentamente.

— Solo pensaba en lo que comeríamos en un momento. ¿Tienes hambre? Frank siempre tiene hambre. —

— Deberíamos pedir una pizza o algo Lover-boy, quizás el chico quiera una cerveza. Incluso puedo conseguir _weed_. —

— No empieces, Frank. — La voz de Eddie sonaba más como una advertencia que otra cosa. Waylon únicamente se limitó a reír, desviando su mirada en dirección al castaño, notando como empezaba a secarse las manos al sacarlas del recipiente.

— Muy bien mis pajaritos del amor, iré a tomarme una larga y prolongada ducha en la tina de Ed. Los dejo solos para que se... Diviertan apropiadamente. Podemos ir a comprar comida cuando se desocupen. — La voz de Frank remarcó al momento de mencionar aquellas palabras. Ató si cabello en un chongo mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos en poco tiempo.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que Eddie sintiera el peso de Waylon sobre su regazo.

— Buenas tardes, señor — comentó sonriente, abrazándose a su cuello en el acto. La sonrisa de Eddie no tardó de aparecer a la par, sosteniendo sus caderas con ambas manos.

— Buenas tardes, joven Park. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —respondía con suavidad, dejando que su cabeza terminará por inclinarse y acortar la distancia entre ambos. Los labios de Waylon siempre eran suaves y adictivos, cerrando sus ojos ante la ola de sensaciones que experimentaba. Ni siquiera en su adolescencia se había sentido así

Al separase de aquel corto beso, la mirada de Waylon se desvío únicamente para observar las diferentes cosas que había en el sofá contrario. El recipiente de porcelana y algunas otras cosas estaban tiradas por los alrededores. Eddie nunca era tan desordenado, ni siquiera en los momentos de intimidad. Las huellas de Frank estaban por toda la habitación.

— Tengo curiosidad... ¿Por qué le estabas haciendo una manicura a Frank? — Eddie se limitó a reír. Sus brazos estrecharon un poco más apretados en torno al torso de Waylon, manteniéndolo aún más cerca. Creía que nunca se cansaría de aquella sensación de tenerlo cerca.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que cante con ellos en el escenario? Bueno... Servirle a Frank fue parte de las cláusulas de nuestro acuerdo. Dentro del acuerdo estaba el atender sus mandatos y demás caprichos. Lo de la manicura... Es solo uno de muchos. —

— ¿Manicura? ¿En serio? No creía que Frank fuera de ser tipo de personas. Parece descuidado siempre en su apariencia. —

— Te sorprendería lo vanidoso que en realidad es Frank. Su apariencia parece descuidada, pero realmente es muy cuidadoso con cada detalle de su indumentaria. — La risa de Waylon no se hizo esperar. No era tan sorprendente. Frank era muy extravagante, suponiendo que todo era parte del acto mismo de comportarse como un rockstar.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto usa los lentes? —

— Desde niño. Usaba los lentes de su papá desde ese entonces. Era gracioso en la escuela, algunas personas realmente creían que estaba ciego. Frank usaba eso a su favor para tener un trato preferencial. —

Entre los recuerdos de Eddie aparecieron algunas imágenes de Frank sosteniendo una especie de vara alargada, haciendo su mejor interpretación en caminar de forma recta y rígida. En más de una ocasión Eddie le había acompañado en algunos de esos días, siendo testigo de cómo las personas parecían compadecerse de él. El rostro de Eddie había reflejado molestia y enojo desde ese entonces hacia su mejor amigo.

— Vaya que es todo un rey del drama. —

— Que podrías esperar de alguien que nombra y trata a sus guitarras como personas. —

— No me extraña entonces que sea tu mejor amigo. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir con ello? —

La sonrisa de Waylon estaba cargada de complicidad. Sus manos nunca se habían quedado quietas, recorriendo el torso amplio de su pareja. Era un gesto distraído y lento, bastante natural en realidad. En muchas ocasiones acariciaba a Eddie sin meditarlo mucho.

— Ambos son tan dramáticos, casi teatrales. A veces parece que están desarrollando alguna especie de performance o algo. Es muy divertido verlos interactuar. — Las palabras parecían desconcertar un poco a Eddie. No era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así sobre sus interacciones y relación con Frank.

— ¿Dramático? Yo no soy... Dramático —respondió de manera casi teatral, pasando una de sus manos por su rostro, haciendo el gesto de un falso desmayo. Waylon no podía dejar de reír ante aquello. Dentro de su actuación Eddie terminó por aplastar ligeramente el cuerpo de Waylon, empezando a hacer movimientos dramáticos y exagerados.

Incluso el sentido del humor de Eddie se había visto afectado tras la llegada del rubio. Sus amigos le habían hecho comentarios al respecto. Estaba de mejor humor ahora, más relajado y mucho más animado que antes. Había cierta tensión que en definitiva desapareció de su expresión con el pasar de los días. El cambio había sido sutil, pero significativo.

Waylon se sentía deferente también. Aquella inseguridad de hace meses parecía difuminarse poco a poco. Sus pensamientos parecían cada vez más en calma, pese al sentimiento inicial de desconfianza e inseguridad que lo abordaba. Había dudas, creyendo que era normal sentirse inseguro así en lapsos, pero la seguridad y sentimiento que tenía día tras días era mucho más grande que otra sensación negativa. Eddie lo hacía sentir seguro, lo hacía sentir bien. Era bastante curiosa la manera en la cual las cosas se habían desenvuelto desde aquel primer y extraño encuentro.

— Realmente te amo, sabes —repitió sin titubeos. Sus ojos castaños siguieron el casi cincelado rostro contrario. Las facciones eran fuertes y marcadas, contrastando con la suavidad del tono de sus ojos azul cielo. Todo en Eddie era una mezcla de contraste significativa. Su carácter, su forma de ser, sus manías y su voz eran tan propia era casi comparable a la de un caballero de otra época.

— Yo también te amo, cariño. En serio te amo — Waylon jamás había escuchado esas declaraciones con tanta seguridad. Eddie era suave, gentil y cariñoso. Era más de lo que podría esperar. A veces creía que era mucho más de lo que merecía en realidad.

Decidió apagar momentáneamente esa línea de pensamientos inseguros, dejándose llevar por los besos y caricias contrarias. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, suspirando al sentir el aliento cálido y amentolado de Eddie chocar contra su cuello.

-. -

— A veces creo que se me va a caer el pene por la falta de uso —

Las palabras de Miles resonaban con más fuerza de la necesaria. Waylon se limitó a observarlo mientras se acurrucaba en la cama, como si estuviera enfermo. Parecía que estaba rodeado de personas dramáticas por los lados.

— Entones úsalo. —

— No puedo, sabes bien que no puedo usarlo... — Algunos mechones caían de manera desordenada por su rostro. Era tan buen actor, preguntándose cómo es que no había considerado en algún punto de su vida dedicarse a la actuación. Sino ponían de acuerdo quizás podían empezar su propia compañía independiente con Frank y Eddie.

— ¿Acaso te tengo que hablar del milagro de la masturbación? — el rostro Waylon mostraba una sonrisa. Miles parecía más ofendido que divertido, más una ligera risa salió de sus labios.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo hago a diario casi. Pero a veces no basta con eso. Siento que voy a explotar. —

— ¿Por qué no le dices a alguien que te ayude con ello? —

— Sabes bien que no se puede en este momento. Empiezo a creer que nunca se podrá. —El castaño se levantó lentamente de su posición, envolviendo las cobijas sobre su cuerpo.

Se acomodó al lado de Waylon en poco tiempo, sacando su celular de manera distraída por entre su pantalón.

— Creía que te había ido bien en tu primer día en el refugio de animales. ¿Qué no viste a Chris estando ahí? —

— Si, si, nos vimos, fue lindo, atento... Fue Chris en pocas palabras. Me gusta mucho y siempre me va a gustar, pero... ¿Y si nunca le gustó yo a él? —los ojos de Miles pasaron del falso dramatismo a la verdadera preocupación. Siempre se había sentido así respecto a sus sentimientos por Chris desde que se conocieron. Había sido algo inesperado, casi a primera vista, más su enamoramiento se había consolidado al conocer más de sus diferentes actitudes y su personalidad en general.

La realidad era que Chris tenía una personalidad protectora con todas las personas que le rodeaban. Siempre ayudaba a su madre en todo lo que podía, además de ser un tío cariñoso y atento cuando una a visitar a su hermana mayor. Era responsable, escuchaba a todo el mundo y daba muy buenos consejos. Miles jamás había conocido a una persona que dijera algo negativo de Chris, y de ser así, estaría dispuesto a refutar en argumentos y comentarios en contra de la persona que se atreviera. Tenía muchos sobrinos, ya que su hermana tenía una familia grande.

Hace relativamente poco se había ido a vivir lugar rentado, el cual quedaba muy cerca de la casa de sus padres en realidad. Su madre, Annie Walker, había quedado viuda hace un par de años atrás. El padre de Chris había llevado una vida muy activa en el servicio militar. Era un hombre ejemplar, disciplinado y bastante cariñoso a su manera, pese a su actitud seria e inexpresiva. Un infarto había sido la causa de su muerte. El padre de Chris siempre había sido uno de sus principales ejemplos.

Miles no conocía en su totalidad como había sido la vida de Chris Walker durante las etapas anteriores de su vida, pero estaba seguro que el golpe de la pérdida de su padre había sido algo que en definitiva le había afectado de sobremanera. Había sido inesperado, por lo que la sorpresa tomo completamente desprevenida a la familia. Esta era una de las principales razones por las cuales Chris se preocupaba y mantenía constante comunicación con su madre.

Pese a todas las características positivas, pese a conocer parte de su vida y comprender muchos de los sentimientos y maneras de comportarse de Chris, Miles jamás había conocido a alguna pareja del mayor. Quizás Chris mantenía su vida amorosa en privado o quizás en verdad no estaba interesado en algo de manera romántica. Miles no sabía a ciencia cierta si era algo por el estilo o si en realidad no estaba interesado en los múltiples acercamientos que había tenido con el mayor en los últimos meses atrás. Era un poco desesperante y hasta cierto punto desilusionante, ya que Miles nunca se había considerado una persona paciente antes.

Estaba acostumbrado, de mala manera, a siempre obtener las cosas de manera rápida y acelerada. En el paso nunca se había quedado sin citas, jactándose incluso frente a Waylon de que él podría conseguir más cosas en una semana de lo que el rubio podría hacer en un mes. Incluso habían hecho una competencia de lo más idiota en donde ambos habían intentado conseguir en un tiempo determinado cierta cantidad de citas. Hasta la fecha les era increíble que ambos pasaran por tantos riesgos y haber sobrevivido a esas etapas tan estúpidas de su adolescencia.

— Eres muy obvio en tus sentimientos pero en realidad nunca has admitido abiertamente tus sentimientos hacia él. ¿Y si lo invitas a salir o algo? —

— Creí que la sutileza sería mi mejor arma — el rubio suspiró, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el rostro de su mejor amigo. Miles parecía querer restarle importancia, haciendo un gesto con los hombros lentamente.

— Me vuelvo un completo idiota al intentar hable con Chris. Me paralizó, las palabras no me salen. —

— No entiendo porque te pones tan nervioso. Siempre fuiste muy seguro de ti mismo antes. Has conseguido muchas citas en el pasado gracias a eso. —

— Ninguna se esas personas eran como Chris. —

Miles suspiró, empezando a acomodarse hasta quedar recargado sobre la pared. Waylon empezó a encender un cigarro, era el último que le quedaba y seria compartido por ambos.

— Nada más quería a alguien que me prestara atención en ese entonces. Ninguno de ellos me interesó realmente en su momento. Seamos sinceros, nada más quería alguien que me pagara las cosas y alguien con quien coger. Creo que entiendes muy bien a que me refiero. — Las palabras de Miles hacían referencia al estilo de vida durante sus años pasados. Tenían la misma forma de pensar y de ver la vida en realidad. Eran tan diferentes y tan parecidos en varios aspectos.

— Además de eso, yo creo que Chris no está interesado. No sé si sea solo conmigo o sea un sentimiento en general con todos, pero no noto que tenga alguna actitud realmente romántica con alguien. —

— Tenemos la misma forma de pensar respecto a eso. Yo pensaba que lo de Eddie sería algo así de pasajero... Pero me equivoque. Quizás te equivocas con Chris también. Quizás tienes que dar tú el primer paso. —

Miles siempre se quedaba callado después de esos momentos de reflexión. Le era obvio todo lo que decía Waylon, sabiendo bien que necesitaba tener más seguridad respecto a sus sentimientos con Chris. Estaba seguro de que el mayor sería completamente honesto con él en dado caso que llegará a declararle sus sentimientos, sintiendo nerviosismo respecto a ese hecho. Era preferible vivir con la duda constante a tener que afrontar la verdad, pensó, aun pese a tener una ligera esperanza de que las cosas realmente pudieran salir bien a fin de cuentas.

— Siento que esta conversación es una especie de dejavu, Park. Siempre te cuento algo de Chris y tú siempre intentas darme ánimos. No puedo creer la cantidad de tiempo que le he invertido a este sentimiento, a estas interacciones… —

— Creo que es una buena inversión. Es como poner dinero en el banco. Dentro de poco podrás disfrutar de esa pequeña fortuna a la que le estas invirtiendo tanto esfuerzo. — Esa analogía era de lo más extraña para Miles.

Muy probablemente Waylon la había escuchado de labios de Eddie, no siendo extraño que el mayor usara algo similar para hablar sobre la responsabilidad y las diversas cosas del mundo "adulto" que le rodeaban. Waylon usaba una manera mucho más informal de expresarse. Había algunos cambios en sus manías en todo caso. Podía considerarse que Eddie era una influencia positiva en su vida.

— Quiero que seas completamente honesto conmigo en esto, Waylon. ¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad de salir con Chris Walker alguna vez? —

Waylon se quedó un momento reflexionando. La preocupación se reflejó en el semblante contrario. ¿Cómo era posible que perdieran toda la seguridad con las personas que querían?

— Estoy seguro de eso. No lo dirá si no fuera cierto. Creo que tienes una oportunidad con Chris, solo tienes que sentirte más seguir de ti mismo. —

El rostro de Miles reflejó cierta duda al momento. Pese a que confiaba en su mejor amigo, siempre tenía la duda de que si sus palabras eran únicamente por el enorme aprecio que se tenían el uno al otro. Su relación se había formado tras años y años de soportarse mutuamente, tanto sus temperamentos, sus decisiones y sus diversas maneras de realizar las cosas, siempre encontrando un nuevo pretexto para meterse en algún nuevo problema, como aquella noche de la borrachera que habían decidido olvidar.

Repentinamente, las mejillas de Miles se sintieron arder, dejando el celular de lado mientras carraspeaba ligeramente con la garganta. El gesto parecía desconcertar a Waylon, quien decidió girarse completamente en dirección contraria, no sabiendo muy bien cuál era la causa de su repentino y marcado nerviosismo.

— ¿Le contaste a Eddie sobre la vez que nos besamos en la sala? — las palabras de Miles salieron mucho más bajas en esta ocasión. Ahora el sonrojo era completamente compartido.

La risa nerviosa de Waylon era demasiado evidente ante el ligero recuerdo que apareció de aquella noche. Ambos habían decidido salir al bar ese día, pero en algún momento dado optaron por pasar el resto de la noche en casa de Miles. Los padres del castaño se habían ido de viaje durante esa semana, por lo que tenían la casa completamente sola para ambos.

Waylon había logrado conseguir una botella de vodka de su más reciente conquista, logrando terminarse la botella a base de bebidas torpemente preparadas y diversos juegos en donde ambos debían decirse un reto o una verdad. Las cosas pasaron a tornarse extraña en algún punto de la noche.

Las cosas se salieron de control cuando Waylon decidió retar a Miles a besarlo. El castaño se había reído al principio, pero los ojos afectados por el licor de Waylon le regresaron la mirada con cierta complicidad, reflejando una sonrisa ladina al momento de acercarse lentamente a sus labios.

La idea era buena en teoría, dejándose llevar por si impulso casi primario y hormonal, empujando ligeramente a Waylon mientras el beso se intensificaba, terminando por acomodarse sobre su cuerpo, dejando que sus manos vacilantes viajaran por el pecho y las caderas contrarias. Sus cuerpos empezaron a estregarse de manera lamentable, con demasiada inexperiencia y energía.

Los labios de Waylon se abrieron, dejando el paso libre para que la lengua de Miles explorara a su antojo, pero la sensación de cercanía con su mejor amigo empezaba a volverse cada vez más incómoda y difícil, sobre todo por no poder mantener un ritmo verdadero ante la inexperiencia que sentía respecto a las actividades de esa categoría.

El beso se había interrumpido abruptamente después de unos segundos de duración. Se había sentido como una eternidad, sin embargo, sobre todo al notar la agitación que ambos tenían por la sensación de calor y ardor en sus mejillas. Los ojos de Miles y de Waylon se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta del giro con el que se estaban dando las cosas. Miles era como su hermano, sintiendo el beso como un acto completamente incorrecto de un momento a otro. Ambos decidieron levantarse de sus respectivas posiciones, incluso el alcohol se había disipado ligeramente de sus cabezas. Al día siguiente les resultó muy difícil mirarse a los ojos ante su cruda moral.

— Oye, éramos muy estúpidos y estábamos completamente ebrios. Creo que es admirable que supiéramos cuando parar. —

— Duramos más de una semana sin poder vernos a los ojos. Aún no podemos hablar de ello sin avergonzarnos, ¿cómo es posible que no podamos superar ese momento tan patético, Way? — las palabras de Miles tenían bastante razón. Ambos no habían hablado abiertamente de eso sin sentirse avergonzados de ese pequeño "desliz". Podían hablar casi de cualquier tema, podían decirse abiertamente que habían tenido relaciones sexuales, mencionando sin pudor alguno las posiciones, proporciones y circunstancias en las cuales habían logrado. Incluso hablaban abiertamente del tamaño, la duración y el sabor. Era increíble que no pudieran hablar del otro tema sin sentirse culpables al respecto.

— Debemos superarlo Miles, ya tenemos parejas. —

— Yo no tengo pareja. —

— Estás en proceso de tener pareja. Tenemos que dejar eso atrás. —

— ¡Oye, pero tú fuiste quien le dijo eso sobre ese incidente! ¿Acaso no me quiere matar o algo así? —

Waylon no pudo evitar reír. Al menos se alegraba de que Miles ya no estuviera en su modo dramático, notando incluso como una ligera sonrisa se asomaba de sus labios. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el castaño pudiera tener un acercamiento verdadero con su enamoramiento.

— En realidad si deberías temer. Se veía bastante molesto. Yo creo que te romperá la nariz un día de estos — pese a que la risa de Waylon intentaban disipar sus palabras y su tono alarmista, sabía que Miles estaba realmente preocupado por la reacción que Eddie pudiera tener sobre el tema.

No era para nada bueno el enterarse de que tu pareja había tenido ese tipo de cercanía con su mejor amigo, sobre todo por el contacto tan constante que el rubio mantenía con Miles. Eran bastante unidos, estando en una comunicación casi diaria. La estatura y complexión de Eddie eran bastante intimidantes. Pese que siempre estaba cubierto con la tela de sus camisas de vestir, era demasiado evidente que la musculatura de sus brazos estaban bastante marcados. Quizás era formal y bastante educado con todos, pero se le notaba lo temperamental a kilómetros de distancia, creyendo muy conveniente que no era buena idea para nada molestarlo.

El gesto de Miles parecía pasar de la diversión a la preocupación en cuestión de segundos. Waylon no podía dejar de reír ante aquello, pasando una mano por su hombro en un movimiento lento, intentando calmarlo.

— Vamos Miles, ¡relájate! Es solo una broma. Eddie lo ha tomado muy bien. Fue solo un comentario que le hice el otro día. Eddie nunca haría algo así de impulsivo de todas formas…no al menos fuera de nuestras diversas actividades en todo caso. Te doy mi palabra de que no tienes absolutamente nada de qué preocuparte. —

Miles se permitió relajarse una vez más. Soltó un suspiro suave, dejando que su sonrisa volviera a aparecer. Tenía cosas mucho más realistas de que preocuparse en ese momento. Podía sentir como poco a poco las dudas respecto a sus interacciones con Chris Walker se disipaban una a una.

Quizás Waylon tenía razón al respecto. Ya era momento de que tomara algunas medidas sobre el asunto.

-.-

The Blood Sex Machines había empezado nuevamente a realizar conciertos y presentaciones. Durante esa noche, algunas otras bandas locales habían tocado previamente, siendo la banda de Frank la atracción principal de esa noche. Había invitado a sus amigos, como siempre tenía la costumbre, por lo cual no era esperarse contar con la presencia de Waylon y Miles al momento de empezar con todos los preparativos.

Eddie siempre prefería mantenerse detrás del escenario. El ruido de la multitud siempre le irritaba bastante, por lo que mantenerse apartado en lugar de perderse entre el público. Entre sus brazos se encontraba resguardado Waylon, quien parecía bastante cómodo con la idea de permanecer en ese lugar, siendo rodado por sus fuertes brazos.

Frente a ellos yacía una pequeña hielera con algunas cervezas y bebidas. Billy no era muy aficionado a tomar licor, por lo que siempre le guardaban alguna bebida especial que fuera de su agrado, además de llevar algunas otras cosas como paletas heladas y algunos otros dulces congelados.

Waylon giró ligeramente su vista, notando como el mayor parecía realmente concentrado en ver a sus mejores amigos acomodando sus instrumentos para empezar a tocar. De forma premeditara hizo el gesto de inclinarse para tomar una cerveza, logrando agachar su cuerpo hasta que sus caderas rozaron con cierto descaro por sobre el pantalón y la cadera contraria.

Eddie agachó la vista en dirección a los movimientos de su pareja, sintiendo el nerviosismo de encontrarse con aquella posición casi indecorosa. El rubio se limitó a preguntarle de manera despreocupada si quería una cerveza por igual, mostrando una sonrisa de complicidad mientras fingía batallar más de la cuenta en encontrar las bebidas que buscaba.

— Chicos, ¿acaso les tengo que recordar que estoy aquí? — la voz de Miles parecía salir bastante incomoda desde su posición. No era la primera vez que notaba aquellas interacciones tan despreocupadas y descaradas al estar cerca de la pareja.

Habían sido contables las situaciones en las cuales Waylon parecía importarle realmente poco si estaba en público con sus afectos. Besar, acariciar y estar cerca de Eddie se volvía casi en una prioridad, olvidando el panorama en general para concentrarse únicamente en las sensaciones que experimentaba con su pareja. Eddie no tardó en aclarar ligeramente la garganta con pena, mientras que Waylon decidió levantarse, entregándoles una cerveza a su mejor amigo y a su novio por igual.

La banda empezó a tocar al poco tiempo, atrayendo la atención de los tres al instante. La realidad era que Frank se transformaba por completo al estar en el escenario. Era como si el sonido de las voces del público lo cambiar por completo, dejando salir ese lado de su personalidad que se marcaba mucho más ante el personaje que había desarrollado durante tanto tiempo, a lo largo de los años.

Su conjunto de esa noche consistía en una chaqueta de cuero oscura, unos pantalones desgastados y el cabello completamente alborotado. Los lentes oscuros jamás podían faltar en su indumentaria, aun pese a que probablemente no pudiera ver más allá de la primera hilera del público frente a él.

Las manos de Chris apenas y podían mirarse en el aire. Los movimientos de las baquetas sobre la batería eran acelerados, rápidos y bastante certeros. Sus expresiones en el escenario siempre eran sombrías, mucho más agresivas que su verdadera personalidad. Había una fiereza en su mirada que era desconocida en sus días. Algunas personas estaban realmente sorprendidas de que su batería no fuera destrozada a mitad de la presentación.

Era como una descargada de energía y de fuerza, logrando generar sonidos realmente elevados que acompañan en sincronía a la guitarra eléctrica de Frank y al teclado eléctrico de Billy. Era muy complicado no dejar de ver su actuación, logrando captar las miradas de todos al momento de ponerse en su papel de baterista. Miles jamás lo podía perder de vista durante las presentaciones.

— Casi podría correrme de solo verlo tocar… — dijo de manera casi automática y despreocupada, manteniendo su mirada en los movimientos de Chris en todo momento. Waylon estaba bastante acostumbrado a escuchar aquellas palabras por su parte, pero Eddie parecía ligeramente sorprendido al escuchar la sinceridad y franqueza de las mismas.

Los ojos de Eddie se levantaron en dirección a la banda, teniendo que admitir que en efecto, Chris lograba despedir ese lado de su personalidad que era poco usual en otros momentos de su vida. Considerando el nivel de enamoramiento de Miles, era bastante comprensible que experimentara incluso ese tipo de sensaciones ante la visión. Tenía que admitir que le pasaba muy a menudo con Waylon, pese a verlo hacer actividades realmente sencillas en su rutina.

Mientras tanto, el miembro más tranquilo de la banda se encontraba concentrado en su tarea. William "Billy" Hope siempre había sido una persona sumamente tranquila en todo sentido. Era un buen estudiante durante sus días en la escuela, uniéndose a diversos clubs relacionados con la música, entre otras cosas. Había aprendido a tocar el teclado con años de práctica en el piano, desarrollando un gusto y una habilidad innata por el instrumento en particular.

Hablaba poco, sino es que nada, durante el mayor tiempo posible en su vida. Era muy preciso en su manera de tocar el teclado, logrando trasformar el sonido de las canciones en uno mucho más extravagante y estético, creando un contraste bastante particular con la rudeza de Chris y presencia de la guitarra de Frank.

La novia de Billy solía ir a verlos tocar ocasionalmente. Ella no podía escuchar realmente como sonaba la música de su banda. Esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales se había limitado a asistir a los conciertos. Había sido aceptada por todos, de la misma forma que Waylon había sido integrado a convivir con ellos durante sus diferentes reuniones. Natasha era amable, animada y servicial, todos habían estado de acuerdo en que era un excelente partido para Billy.

Al ser el menor de la banda, Frank se había sentido con la responsabilidad de intentar "protegerlo" de las cosas que pudieran lastimarle en algún momento, pero la joven había pasado por el sello de aprobación del castaño ante sus diferentes actitudes y personalidad. Era divertido notar aquello, considerando que Frank lucía más como una mala influencia que otra cosa ante el resto del mundo.

La banda únicamente tocaría un par de canciones esa noche. Si bien estaban abiertamente activos en cuanto a presentaciones se trataban, había un par de cosas que debían arreglar primero antes de empezar abiertamente con los conciertos de mayor duración, teniendo planes a corto plazo para realizar una especie de gira por diversas ciudades de los alrededores. Frank había estado hablando sobre la elaboración y la promoción de un nuevo disco incluso. Se avecinaban muchas nuevas oportunidades para la banda en general.

Al finalizar la presentación siempre se quedaban un momento para tomar una cerveza detrás del escenario. Era casi como si fuera un ritual. Había algunos cuantos invitados más, como en este caso lo eran Waylon, Miles, Natasha y una de sus amigas, quienes siempre se unían a las celebraciones de igual forma. Era común notar como Waylon y Eddie se quedaban sentados en algún punto indefinido del cuarto, como Miles se acercaba a Chris en busca de sacarle conversación y como Natasha se la pasaba intentando enseñar algunas letras del lenguaje de señas a alguien que mostrara el suficiente interés para practicarlo.

Richard Trager, el propietario del bar, había decidido ir a buscar a Frank Manera durante esa noche en particular. Eran tan extraño y tan poco usual ver a Trager por esos rumbos que la mayoría de las conversaciones y actividades fueron suspendidas al apenas notar su presencia entrando al área parcialmente iluminada destruida.

La apariencia de Trager era bastante llamativa. Sus brazos estaban tatuados en su totalidad. La mayoría del tiempo usaba chaquetas de mezclilla desgastada y rota de las mangas. Su cabello, completamente gris, estaba siempre recogido en una cola de caballo, portando unos lentes circulares, dándole la apariencia de una especie de doctor o cirujano.

Su personalidad era sarcástica y bastante marcada a una tendencia por incomodar a las personas que le rodeaban. Había un par de marcas en su rostro, producto de una vieja pelea con un integrante de una banda con la que tuvo un altercado. Era un hombre mayor, teniendo toda la apariencia de un veterano en lo que a su área se trataba.

La mayoría de las personas se sentían intimidadas e incomodas al estar cerca de Trager, sobre todo por la manía que tenía de realizar comentarios fuera de lugar, con el único propósito de causar una enorme incomodidad en el ambiente. A casi ningún integrante de la banda le caía bien, Eddie siempre había tenido reservas respecto al hombre en cuestión, pero antiguamente había estado involucrado en otra banda en donde Frank había formado parte hace años. La relación de Frank con Trager era bastante buena en realidad.

— De manera que The Blood Sex Machine ya regresó a la escena. Felicidades, Manera, ¿Cuánto les va a durar el gusto esta vez? — las palabras de Trager siempre parecían ser muy mordaces, pero Frank únicamente se rio ante los comentarios del mayor. Palmeó ligeramente su brazo, dejando escapar una ligera carcajada mientras bajaba ligeramente sus lentes, mostrando parte de sus ojos avellana.

— Nos va a durar más de lo que te duró a ti, anciano. — La risa de Trager no tardó en escucharse de igual manera. Ambos hombres empezaron a tomar y a conversar al poco rato. Miles había notado su presencia al apenas verlo entrar al poco tiempo.

Había una tensión casi permanente en el castaño ante la visión de aquel hombre cerca. Trager siempre hacía comentarios de un tinte bastante personal cada vez que se encontraba con el hombre dentro del bar. Una de las razones por las cuales nunca había tenido problema alguno al ser menor de edad era porque Trager le permitía el tener acceso al sitio. No era desconocido para el resto del mundo que había cierto interés por parte del mayor hacía Miles. Siempre se había sentido bastante incomodo respecto a ello, sobre todo al notar como la mirada del hombre siempre giraba en su dirección, mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado al notar las expresiones que Miles presentaba al notarle. Su cabeza se giró en otra dirección, esperando que dejara de verlo tan fijamente por tan prolongado tiempo.

— No sabía que ahora contrabandeabas menores, Manera. —

— Es el mejor amigo del novio de Eddie. Se la pasa con nosotros ahora. El chico ha seguido de cerca bastante de nuestros conciertos a lo largo de nuestra formación. —

— Más bien diría que está siguiendo la pista de tu baterista —

— ¿Celoso? — el tono de Frank era condescendiente y burlón. La risa de Trager no se hizo esperar, empezando a acercarse a la hielera para tomar un par de cervezas más. Como era de sus ponerse, Trager no perdió el tiempo en acercarse a Miles ligeramente. Miles no ocultó el gesto de desagrado al notarlo acercarse.

— Buenas noches, Upshur. —

— Hola, Trager. — El tono de Miles nunca ocultaba su molestia al momento de interactuar con el hombre. Por desgracia para él, Trager parecía tomar aquello más como un reto que como una advertencia.

— ¿Algo interesante que ver esta noche? —

— Para nada, viejo. Todo tranquilo, como siempre. — Miles siempre hacía un esfuerzo por no demostrar ningún nerviosismo frente a Trager. Era evidente que el hombre disfrutaba bastante aquellas reacciones de molestia, mucho más si eran producto de una simple interacción como esa. De forma lenta, el mayor se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a una distancia mucho más corta de Miles, empezando a susurrar en voz baja como si de un secreto se tratara.

— ¿Qué me dices de tu baterista? ¿Acaso has tenido algún acercamiento hacía él? — los ojos de Miles se abrieron con sorpresa, más por el gesto en sí mismo que por el repentino cuestionamiento de Trager. Su reacción natural fue el retroceder. A ese punto, todos se habían dado cuenta de la incomodidad que presentaba el castaño, sintiendo un ambiente denso en poco tiempo en el pequeño lugar donde se encontraban. Trager de nueva cuenta había logrado su cometido.

— Eso no es para nada de tu incumbencia. —

— ¿Qué pasó, Upshur? ¡Si no pregunte nada malo! Creo que es demasiado obvio a estas alturas, ¿no te parece? —

— ¿Todo bien aquí? — la voz de Chris interrumpió la extraña conversación. Los ojos de Miles se levantaron con sorpresa y admiración, provocando una risa estruendosa por parte de Trager.

Un par de palmadas fueron dadas sobre el enorme hombro de Chris, provocando que el baterista frunciera el ceño ante aquel gesto de familiaridad. Ninguno de los otros miembros de la banda era verdaderamente cercano a Trager en realidad. La única conexión que tenía con ellos era su relación con Frank, que siempre había tenido un tinte mucho más laboral que fraternal.

— Solo le decía al chico lo afortunado que es en realidad. —

— ¿Y a qué se debe ese comentario? —

— A que tiene muy buenos amigos, amigos que están dispuesto a defenderlo de todo, ¿no es así, Miles? — la mirada viajaba en dirección a Chris y a Miles alternadamente.

Había una sensación de tensión en la postura de Chris, pareciendo casi territorial al momento de mostrar sus expresiones y actitudes frente al mayor. La sonrisa de Trager jamás desapareció de su rostro, estando muy atento a cada movimiento por parte del militar o cualquier reacción que pudiera tener Miles al respecto.

— Dentro de poco nos iremos a otro sitio, Miles. Way me comentó que tu carro estaba descompuesto. Puedo ir conmigo si tú quieres. Estamos por irnos ya. —

— Me parece bien, Chris. Deja voy a tomar mis cosas entonces. — Miles se giró y dio una falsa sonrisa a Trager antes de alejarse. La expresión del mayor jamás cambio de gesto en el momento. Los ojos de Chris Walker se mantuvieron fijos e inexpresivos, arqueando una ceja al no notar algún cambio en la postura contraria.

— El chico ya se fue, ya puedes abandonar tu posición de combate. —

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que incomodar a todos a tu paso?

— Es mi trabajo, hacer que las cosas se vuelvan interesantes. No te preocupes, Walker, no te lo pienso quitar — Trager alzó ligeramente los hombros, empezando a caminar rumbo a la salida, despidiéndose de Frank en el camino.

El grupo de amigos se quedó poco tiempo en el lugar después de eso. La reunión posterior al concierto tuvo lugar el pequeño apartamento de Chris Walker. La mayoría se dividió en los diferentes carros, teniendo que ser el propio Chris quien tuviera que llevar a Frank al tener que llevar su motocicleta al taller nuevamente esa semana. La mirada de molestia de Miles no se hizo esperar ante aquel hecho.

Parecía que el ambiente de incomodidad y molestia se había disipado. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien interviniera en las interacciones de Trager, ya que todos sentían algo similar referente a su manera tan sarcástica de mencionar las cosas. La única persona que era tolerante con él era Frank, recibiendo varios comentarios por parte de sus amigos ante su molestia por convivir con Richard en algunas de sus reuniones pasadas.

Al llegar, Frank no tardó mucho en colocar música para empezar a "encender el ambiente". Todos parecían estar viéndolo a detalle, esperando a que algún desastre ocurriera por su falta de atención con el manejo de los diferentes cables en el estéreo. La atención de Chris y Eddie estaban fijas en sus acciones, mientras que Waylon y Miles se encontraban platicando a unos cuantos pasos atrás, empezando a buscar algunas bebidas o comida dentro de la casi vacía hielera.

La atención de todos, sin embargo, paso a enfocarse en Billy al momento. La mano de Natasha estaba fuertemente sostenida de su mano, manteniendo una sonrisa radiante en su rostro en todo momento. La curiosidad de todos estaba fija ahora en el motivo de su sonrisa y en la expresión amorosa que Billy le regalaba en ese mismo instante.

— Natasha y yo nos vamos a casar — comentó la voz de Billy con claridad y nitidez. El asombro de todos fue total. No únicamente Billy había hablado, lo cual siempre era una sorpresa ante todos, sino que había hablado para dar uno de los avisos más importantes.

No era de esperarse que la mayoría de sus amigos se levantara en ese momento a felicitarlo. Billy era sumamente reservado, pero casi siempre terminaba compartiendo los momentos importantes al lado de las personas con las que prácticamente había crecido. Se consideraba una especie de familia en todo caso, siempre estando al pendiente de cada paso, logro y acontecimiento que se reflejara en sus respectivas vidas.

Miles y Waylon, por su parte, se habían tardado un poco más en reaccionar. Escuchar la voz de Billy resultó una sorpresa mucho más grande de la que imaginaron, entendiendo al poco tiempo el tipo de implicaciones que llevaba aquella noticia. Uno de los integrantes de este extraño grupo se casaría. Sin duda alguna, este sería un acontecimiento bastante épico ante la espera de la próxima boda.

La celebración había tomado otro rumbo repentinamente. No únicamente era una forma de celebrar por sus recientes presentaciones musicales. Aquello se había transformado en una celebración por el compromiso de Billy Hope.

La noche transcurrió con esa vibra de alegría en el ambiente. Frank no dejaba de intentar dar una especie de discurso ante la pareja recién comprometida, haciendo énfasis en los momentos compartidos durante su infancia al lado de Billy y el resto de sus amigos. Era mucho más divertido notar su noto melancólico, ya que su voz se notaba bastante afectada por la cerveza.

Waylon había tomado su lugar habitual sobre el amplio pecho de Eddie. Había disfrutado de la música y al ambiente generalizado de diversión de todos. Eddie parecía tan contento por la noticia, sin poder dejar de sonreír al momento de darle sus felicitaciones tanto a Billy como a Natasha. Un repentino pensamiento había aparecido entonces en la mente de Waylon.

Eddie era del tipo de personas tradicionales, de costumbres muy marcadas e ideales bastante definidos. Era un experto relacionado a todo lo que conllevaba una boda. Gustaba de ayudarles a sus diferentes clientes a elegir los decorados, los acabados y los diferentes detalles para sus recepciones. Era sumamente meticuloso respecto a ese tema, siempre anteponiendo su buen gusto en todo momento, intentando hacer las cosas muy amenas para las novias primerizas e inexpertas. No era necesario meditar mucho del tema para darse cuenta de que Eddie en realidad estaba entusiasmado con tener una boda algún día.

Por el contrario, Waylon no estaba seguro si el matrimonio realmente era algo que deseaba en algún punto.

Nunca lo había meditado ni contemplado en el pasado. La falta de verdaderos prospectos y sus diferentes decepciones en torno al área habían provocado una total falta de empatía respecto al tema. Sumado al hecho de que el matrimonio homosexual apenas estaba siendo aceptado en diferentes lugares, a Waylon jamás le había interesado el llegar a establecer una relación duradera con alguien, mucho menos para tener contemplado el compartir una vida entera en algún punto.

La llegada de Eddie había sido completamente sorpresiva, y con ella llegaban nuevas y constantes preocupaciones a su cabeza. Soltó un suspiró suave, dejando que su rostro terminara por acomodarse lentamente sobre el hombro contrario. Estaba adelantando demasiado las cosas, pero sabía que si la situación continuaba marchando así de bien en su relación, llegaría algún punto en donde el tema sería tocado de alguna forma. ¿Acaso eso sería un indicador de sus diferentes maneras de ver la vida? Las dudas siempre lo atormentaban en los momentos menos indicados.

Al finalizar la reunión, Eddie le estrechó fuertemente de la mano mientras caminaban rumbo al auto. Era una costumbre simple en realidad, algo que a primera estancia no tenía muchos significados. Los ojos de Waylon viajaron desde la mano de Eddie, pasando por su brazo y llegando a la altura de su rostro. La expresión de Eddie parecía bastante relajada, incluso feliz. Había el vestigio de una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios y su mirada estaba fija en algún punto de la calle. Waylon sabía que quizás no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para cuestionarse, pero sus ideas no dejaban de revolotear en su mente. Realmente necesitaba decir aquello en voz alta.

— ¿Algunas vez has pensando en casarte, Eddie? — la pregunta de Waylon lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, deteniendo repentinamente su caminar.

Su rostro parecía pensativo, mientras que la mirada de Waylon reflejaba una gran curiosidad ante su expresión. Las manos de su pareja no tardaron en posicionarse sobre sus hombros, logrando elevar lo suficiente sus brazos hasta lograr abrazarse a su cuello en un movimiento fluido. Los ojos de Eddie jamás perdieron de vista cada acción o movimiento contrario.

— Sí, he pensado en mi boda anteriormente. Soy una persona muy tradicional. Claro que me encantaría casarme en algún momento. —

— Eddie, yo no sé si me quiero casar todavía. Es decir, yo no sé si me voy a querer casar…en algún punto. — Las palabras de Waylon parecían salir vacilantes de sus labios, casi de manera alarmada. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente mientras lo mencionaba, creyendo que sus palabras pudieran significar algo negativo para el futuro de su relación.

Jamás había contemplado la posibilidad de casarse en algún punto. No era algo que en realidad representara una preocupación genuina pare su futuro.

Conocía lo suficiente sobre Eddie para darse cuenta que el hombre realmente deseaba algo mucho más estable en un futuro. Una casa grande, quizás un par de hijos. Ninguna de esas cosas parecía reflejarse en el futuro de Waylon en algún punto.

— Yo sé que soy uy joven aún, que quizás dentro de un par de años tendré una perspectiva distinta de las cosas, pero… ¿y si no pasa? No sé si en algún momento cambiaré de opinión respecto al tema, se lo importante que es para ti este tipo de cuestiones en realidad. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros, Eddie? —

— No tengo idea de que pasará mañana, ni siquiera sé que pasará al final de esta noche Waylon. No tengo idea de nada. No puedo afirmar que algo pasara, que alguna decisión se tomará, que alguno de los dos cambiará de idea en algún punto. Realmente no tengo idea de nada…solo tengo la certeza de que quiero descubrir que pasará. Quiero descubrir lo que pasará a tu lado, quiero ver qué cosas pasaran después en un futuro…contigo. —

Eddie Gluskin siempre se había considerado una persona bastante meticulosa en su vida. Era meticuloso en sus negocios, en la forma en la cual realizaba sus actividades, en la manera en la cual llevaba su vida, día con día, siempre previendo muy bien cada detalle a futuro. Le gustaba tener las cosas en orden todo el tiempo, sin aceptar excusas de ningún tipo. Era calculado incluso, autodefiniéndose como una persona bastante obsesiva y perfeccionista, queriendo realizar todas las cosas con sus propios medios.

Pese a todo, Waylon Park había llegado para poner todos sus días en desorden. Cosas tan simples como permitir que su casa estuviera un poco más desordenada de lo habitual o cosas mucho más profundas como cuestionarse el hecho de que su idea sobre el matrimonio no debía ser una prioridad por el momento. Eddie no estaba seguro de si las cosas pintaban para algo bueno, si era lo correcto dejarse llevarte de la forma en la cual lo estaba haciendo, pero el sentimiento de bienestar, alegría y seguridad al lado de Waylon era mucho más significativo que todas aquellas dudas que aparecían en su mente.

Los ojos de Waylon reflejaban una verdadera preocupación por ese tema. Llevaban relativamente poco saliendo, conociéndose de manera cada vez más profunda conforme a la marcha de su relación. Las manos de Eddie siempre tenían la inquietud de acariciar y reconfortar a Waylon cuando notaban algún malestar en su expresión. Era casi un sentimiento natural de brindarle protección.

Waylon siempre tenía el gesto de querer ocultar su rostro de los penetrantes ojos contrarios. Era casi como si evitara el sentirse expuesto. Eddie creía que era un gesto relacionado con los propios temores de Waylon sobre las relaciones. No estaba seguro de que tantas cosas habían sucedido en su pasado, pero estaba seguro que lo habían lastimado de más de una manera en su intento por encontrar estabilidad.

— Quiero hacerte feliz… — los ojos de Eddie parecían no querer perder detalle de las reacciones contrarias. Los ojos de Waylon se abrieron con sorpresa, ajustando su abrazo en torno al cuello contrario. Parecía como si Eddie fuera la única manera en la cual podría mantenerse de pie. Quizás así lo era, si era honesto consigo mismo.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerme feliz, Eddie? A veces no lo entiendo…puedes tener a alguien mejor. —

— Porque te amo, Waylon. Te amo y no creo poder encontrar algo mejor. —

La manera en la que el labio inferior de Waylon temblaba era un claro indicador de que se estaba conteniendo. El menor estaba intentando por todos los medios no derramar alguna lágrima. Eddie no sabía qué hacer. Siempre se había sentido un tanto alarmado al notar aquellas reacciones. Waylon era tan frágil en realidad, ocultando esa faceta de su personalidad tras su fachada despreocupada y burlona.

— Déjame hacerte feliz —volvió a reiterar, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre el cabello contrario. Waylon hacía todo lo posible por detener sus lágrimas, al igual que sus emociones y pensamientos negativos respecto al tema.

Era demasiado alarmista, pensó, intentando averiguar qué pasaría en un futuro ante la duda de tener puntos de vista muy distintos con su pareja, teniendo una mentalidad completamente diferente sobre las cosas que ambos querían realizar en un futuro. Ambos aprenderían a sobrellevar la situación, pensó nuevamente. Realmente quería creer que ambos podrían sobrellevar sus diferencias.

* * *

 **No saben lo difícil que fue meter a Richard Trager. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir a este personaje xD debo esforzarme para lograr perfeccionarlo.**

 **Y bueno...el matrimonio de Billy viene en camino. Espero no haber puesto esto de manera muy premeditara, pero ya era necesario.**

 **Decidí meter más cosas relacionadas con Miles y Chris de igual manera. Por cierto, el retomar lo del beso de Way y Miles va dedicado especialmente para Pegacorn, quien estoy segura que disfrutará mucho de esta escena xD. I hope you enjoy this!**


	12. Love is strange

Una pequeña reunión no le haría daño a nadie, ¿verdad? Eddie desearía no estar tan nervioso todo el tiempo y permitir que las cosas fluyan por si solas.

* * *

 **Amigos, pase calores y penurias para lograr este capítulo. Algunas personas cercanas a mi sabrán que me desanimó con facilidad, pero además de eso me aventé un maratón al escribir todo en un día lol, cuando suelo hacer borradores durante días para lograr la extensión de cada capítulo. Por amor al arte y amor a esta historia, decidí pasar calores en mi habitación para poder extenderme en escribir esta actualización. Espero la disfruten.**

 **La canción de esta ocasión me vino al terminar de ver "Frankenweenie" el fin de semana, siendo de una de mis artistas favoritas (y reina lol) Karen O y su Strange Love. La amo, espero puedan amarla también!**

* * *

 _ **Love, oh, love is strange oh oh.  
When there's beauty on the inside,  
On the outside there's nothing to  
Ch-ch ch-ch ch-ch change.**_ **— Karen O.**

* * *

Las piernas de Waylon estaban muy abiertas en ese momento.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no intentaba algo así, más su sonrisa de complicidad y satisfacción eran suficientes para continuar con los lentos movimientos de ambos cuerpos. El rubio intentaba sostener lo mejor posible su peso, pese a todo. Eddie se encontraba con las manos firmemente sujetas a sus muslos, intentando ayudar a levantar y colocar en mejor posición para lograr utilizar su lengua de mejor forma sobre su eje.

Los labios de Eddie empezaron a succionar y a besar por todos los lugares imaginables. Los sonidos de Waylon era cada vez más elevados, sobre todo al sentir como la lengua contraria empezaba a dar lamidas cada vez más marcadas desde la zona de sus testículos, logrando alcanzar la punta de su miembro sin ningún esfuerzo alguno. Quien hubiera imaginado que una pequeña broma terminaría en algo tan placentero.

Al llegar a casa de su novio durante esa tarde, Waylon había estado el doble de cariño en realidad. Los besos, abrazos y demás gestos se estaban volviendo muy habituales en su rutina, siendo correspondido casi al instante por la sonrisa de su pareja, quien jamás dejaba de abrazar y besar al rubio en cada oportunidad que tenía en realidad. La calidad de los brazos de Eddie no se compraba con casi nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

— Hoy escuché una broma muy estúpida — comentó Waylon mientras se sentaba en el sofá, colocando ambas piernas sobre el regazo de su pareja. El gesto de Eddie de acariciar parte de sus muslos cubiertos por su pantalón nunca pasaba desapercibido. Eddie parecía que jamás podía dejar sus manos quietas al momento de tener cercanía con su pareja.

— ¿Qué tipo de broma era? Quiero escucharla. —

Waylon siempre encontraba tierna la forma en la cual Eddie quería tener un humor similar al suyo. Era como si quisiera evadir a toda costa la barrera que había por las edades de ambos, como si Eddie sintiera que debía demostrar algo al tener a un novio algunos años más joven. Waylon sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía que demostrar nada, entendiendo ese sentimiento ante su falta de seguridad al momento de tener una relación mucho más formal que en el pasado.

— Bueno…en serio es algo muy estúpido. La broma era algo como "si fuera una silla, siéntate en mi cara" — la risa de Waylon salió casi al instante de mencionar la broma, más el rostro ajeno se quedó con una expresión pensativa y un tanto seria al decirla. Incluso la risa de Waylon paró al poco tiempo de mencionar el comentario.

— Te dije que era algo muy estúpido, Eddie. —

— Deberíamos hacerlo — comentó casi al instante el mayor, provocando que los ojos contrarios se abrieran al momento, acariciando de manera distraída el dorso de la mano de su novio.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Eddie? —

— A que…si soy una silla, deberías sentarte en mi rostro. —

Los ojos de Eddie dieron un lento recorrido por el cuerpo contrario, mientras sus manos a su vez empezaban a marcar un ritmo mucho más seguro y sugerente sobre sus piernas y cuerpo. Waylon no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario, dejando que su cuerpo terminara por acomodarse lentamente sobre el regazo contrario, estando ambos rostros ahora muy cerca el uno del otro. Siempre le había fascinado la mirada cargada de complicidad que ambos compartían antes del acto.

— Entonces, señor Gluskin, le sugiero que se acomode mejor en el sofá en este momento... —

Las cosas se habían dado con mucha más rapidez a partir de ese punto. Su pantalón oscuro fue olvidado en el suelo, al igual que su ropa interior, portando únicamente su camisa de rayas negras y blancas que alcanzaban a cubrir parte de sus manos y sus muslos.

Los ojos de Waylon estaban entrecerrados y sus dedos estaban fijos sobre el respaldo del sofá, dejando que Eddie hiciera todo el trabajo con su lengua sobra las zonas más sensibles de su miembro, testículos y entrada en poco tiempo.

La mirada de Waylon bajo lo suficiente al poco tiempo, notando la concentración y dedicación que su novia tenía en ese momento al enterrar cada vez más su rostro entre sus piernas, observando como parte de su perfecto peinado se desvanecía en cada movimiento dado.

Las manos de Eddie se aventuraron en poco tiempo a abrir ambas mejillas en su trasero, reacomodando la cadera de Waylon de tal forma que su lengua y labios tuvieron mayor acceso al apretado anillo de carne. El sobresalto de Waylon fue placentero, sobre todo al sentir la lengua de su novio empezar a jugar y lamber los alrededores de aquella sensible zona.

— M-mierda…Eddie, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer estas cosas? — mencionó con voz afectada, intentando calmar el instinto casi primario de bajar y subir su cadera a manera de embestida.

La boca de Eddie estaba demasiado ocupada en ese momento para responder algo racional, limitándose a sujetar con más fuerza los muslos contrarios mientras marcaba un ritmo lento con el cuerpo sobre su rostro. La lengua de Eddie no tardó en penetrar en poco tiempo, intentando concentrar sus acciones en complacer completamente al menor en _todos_ los sentidos posibles.

Los movimientos se mantenían cada vez más constantes y Waylon únicamente se limitaba a gemir y a contenerse, esperando que el peso de su cuerpo no fuera lo suficientemente pesado para sofocar a su pareja, preguntándole en un par de ocasiones si se encontraba bien permaneciendo en aquella posición.

Eddie parecía demasiado concentrado en los movimientos circulares de su lengua como para responder a las preguntas de su novio, dejando que su lengua terminara por adentrarse de forma marcada y profunda en su interior, logrando sacar de la garganta de Waylon un gemido mucho más elevado y sonoro. Eddie no podía estar más satisfecho con aquel logro.

Los ojos de Waylon se abrieron después de unos minutos al darse cuenta de que su celular estaba vibrando sobre la pequeña mesa de al lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sonando? Estaba tan absorto en su placer que poco le importaba las cosas que le rodeaban alrededor. Su sonrisa se enmarcó al estirar la mano y mirar por la pantalla que se trataba de Miles. Tenía un par de llamadas perdidas, por lo que considero "grosero" tener esperando a su amigo durante más tiempo, apretando el botón para contestar.

— ¡Waylon Park! ¿Dónde carajo estás? Se supone que nos veríamos hace media hora — la voz de Miles sonaba molesta, pero era el tipo de molestia que se reflejaba de una manera casi bromista. Ambos estaban conscientes que el tiempo no era un factor relevante en sus rutinas. Dejarse plantados o llegar tarde a sus reuniones eran cosa de todos los días.

— Estoy un poco…ocupado en este momento. — La voz de Waylon sonaba entrecortada y afectada. Miles frunció el ceño por un breve momento, intentando determinada la situación durante un par de segundos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Suenas como si estuvieras corriendo una maratón o algo así. ¿Estás con Eddie? —

—A decir verdad…sí. Te diría que te…saludara, pero su lengua está un poco ocupada…por ahora. —

— ¿Pero qué demonios están hacien…? _Oh_ , ¿están cogiendo? ¡Te está lamiendo el trasero! ¡Qué asco! ¿Cómo te atreves a contestarme haciendo eso? ¡Es _asqueroso_! — la voz de Miles sonaba cada vez más elevada entre sus gritos y reclamos.

Una ligera risa salió de los labios de Waylon antes de colgar, sintiendo como la embestida de la lengua de Eddie lograba levantar ligeramente su cuerpo, dando un suave salto sobre el rostro contrario. Tal parecía que su pareja requería su atención total en ese momento, puesto que las manos del mayor se ajustaron con mucha más fuerza sobre sus muslos.

— Lo siento mucho, amor, tenía que contestar…era urgente. — La voz de Waylon jamás dejo de sonar afectada. Los ojos de Eddie se abrieron por un momento mientras acomodaba su cuerpo una vez más, terminando por envolver en un movimiento fluido sus labios sobre el miembro contrario con rapidez.

Los ojos de Waylon volvieron a conectar en poco tiempo con la mirada contraria, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica con solo mirarle. De nueva cuenta había complicidad en sus expresiones, mientras su cuerpo se mecía de un lado a otro ante los labios y embestidas dadas a la boca ajena.

Prácticamente estaba _jodiendo_ la boca de Eddie, y aquello por alguna extraña razón le hacía sentir un aire de dominio que hace mucho tiempo no había experimentado. No era un secreto que Waylon disfrutaba bastante el recibir durante el sexo, más aquella sensación de sentir su miembro atendido de esa forma era una de las sensaciones más estimulantes que había experimentado hasta el momento.

Las embestidas dadas por su cuerpo iban haciéndose cada vez más marcadas. Sabía que la garganta de Eddie se había relajado al punto de intentar hacer la tarea mucho más sencilla para ambos, lamentando internamente que su impulso no pudiera ser frenado del todo. Su única preocupación constante era saber si el mayor se encontraba bien al recibir tales tratos.

Los ojos de Eddie le indicaron que podía continuar con sus movimientos, incluso alzando parte de sus caderas para marcar un ritmo propio del cuerpo del menor sobre su rostro. Los movimientos de Waylon eran cada vez más constantes, alzando su cabeza al sentir como la lengua de Eddie se enredaba y recorría la longitud de su propio miembro, sumado al hecho de sentir el dígito contrario meterse de manera repentina por sobre su entrada. Vaya que Eddie se estaba tomando esto _bastante en serio_.

— Me voy a correr si sigues así… — soltó en un gemido, logrando que sus brazos y piernas dieran cierto soporte a su cuerpo al momento de intentar alentar sus movimientos.

Eddie parecía no querer darle tregua alguna, dejando que sus labios y boca succionaran y marcaran un ritmo mucho más acelerado al momento de realizar su tarea, logrando envestir a Waylon con otro dígito más al poco tiempo. Los movimientos de Eddie eran bastante agresivos a ese punto, sintiendo como los espasmos de Waylon iban indicando cada vez su más cercano orgasmo.

Eddie realmente quería escuchar eso, logrando acelerar sus movimientos de tal manera que en poco tiempo sintió la semilla ajena llenando y salpicando su boca. El rostro y el sonido de Waylon al momento de llegar siempre serían uno de los momentos más eróticos en sus memorias.

—Hm… _dulce_ — mencionó Eddie al degustar con su lengua los restos de la semilla contraria por sobre la comisura de sus labios.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los movimientos de Waylon al retirarse lentamente hasta colocarse sobre su amplio pecho. Los ojos de Waylon seguían dilatados por las sensaciones, preguntándose como Eddie podría permanecer tanto tiempo sin ser atendido de igual manera, sobre todo al llevar una de sus manos hasta la dureza de sus pantalones.

— Eso es algo _sucio_ , señor Gluskin. Creía que usted era una persona pulcra en todo momento… —

— Creo que he aprendido un par de cosas al conocernos, cariño. Cosas como saber dónde tocarte para hacerte retorcer de placer. — Las palabras de Eddie continuaban cargadas de aquel tono sugerente con el que habían empezado y Waylon empezaba a cuestionarse que tantas cosas había aprendido Eddie desde que ambos empezaron su relación.

Sin lugar a dudas, el mayor se notaba mucho más seguro y satisfecho referente a su sexualidad. En las primeras citas había mostrado cierta inseguridad al momento de querer satisfacer sus diferentes necesidades, pero con el pasar de las semanas estaba mucho más dispuesto a explorar cada vez más cosas nuevas, a tal grado de encontrarlo sugiriendo cosas que involucraban actitudes de lo más _atrevidas_ para sus estándares. Incluso no había recibido reprimiendo alguna por la llamada contestada de Miles.

— Entonces, ¿qué me dices, cariño? ¿Cumplí bien la función de ser una buena silla? — las manos de Eddie jamás habían abandonado del todo su cuerpo, sintiendo un ligero apretón sobre su trasero al mencionar aquellas preguntas. La sonrisa de Waylon siempre era constante al momento de interactuar con Eddie. Ver las ligeras manchas en su rostro debido a las interacciones pasadas volvía el momento algo mucho más sucio casi al instante.

— No podría tener una mejor silla en realidad… — comentó Waylon entre una ligera risa, empezando a inclinarse hasta quedar a la altura del rostro contrario, empezando así un lento pero demandante beso sobre los labios de su pareja.

Poco le importaba si el sabor realmente era en particular distinto, sabiendo bien que las cosas podrían volverse aún más _sucias_ de un momento a otro.

…

Miles hubiera preferido no tener que escuchar aquello.

La voz afectada de su mejor amigo al recibir sexo de su novio no era una manera adecuada de empezar su día en absoluto. Un suspiro bastante elevado salió de sus labios, preguntándose por un breve momento si algún día podría experimentar ese tipo de cotidianidad con alguien. ¿Acaso tendría alguna relación formal en algún momento?

Sus pensamientos siempre iban encaminados al recuerdo constante de Chris Walker. Nunca se hubiera imaginado, ni en sus más locas y extrañas fantasías, que iba a terminar enamorándose de alguien como lo estaba ahora de Chris. Era bastante evidente que idealizaba de alguna manera cada acto realizado por el amor, pero era algo que en definitiva no podía controlar. El recuerdo constante de Chris defendiéndolo en noches pasadas era suficientemente persistente para continuar creyendo que las cosas podrían funcionar en algún punto.

¿Qué tan patético sonaba al tener aun esperanzas?

Miles suspiro una vez más, pero esta vez de manera mucho más ruidosa que la anterior. Pasando una de sus manos por su cabello desordenado, decidió emplear parte de su tiempo libre de ese día en realizar algo verdaderamente productivo y beneficioso. Realmente no iba de manera cotidiana al refugio de animales, ya que en ocasiones no era verdaderamente necesaria su presencia, teniendo bastante personal y voluntarios para cubrir las actividades del día.

Quizás el día de hoy tendría suerte, pensó por un momento, colocándose unos pantalones limpios y peinando su cabello antes de encaminarse en poco tiempo al centro, usando su bicicleta para viajar con más rapidez.

Pese a tener automóvil propio, eran más las ocasiones en las cuales se encontraba en el taller mecánico que en su propia casa. El auto siempre había sido viejo y el trato dado por Miles no era precisamente el indicado en muchos casos ante sus descuidos. La bicicleta tenía la suficiente versatilidad para soportar su estilo de vida en todo caso.

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que Miles llegara nuevamente al centro, dejando su bicicleta bien encadenada con el resto. Parecía que estaba de moda en la ciudad el viajar en bicicleta entre los demás jóvenes, pero Miles nunca le tomaba mucha importancia a las demás tendencias de las personas. Para él siempre significo únicamente una forma de entregar los periódicos con eficiencia y rapidez sobre su ruta.

Al llegar al centro, procuró tener en un lugar visible su gafete como voluntario, empezando a recorrer los pasillos de las instalaciones en poco tiempo. La recepcionista le habían informado que se requería del personal extra en ese momento, siendo recibido por uno de los voluntarios más veteranos del asunto, quien nuevamente volvió a dejarle encargado los cuidados del viejo Joey durante ese día.

Miles ya había tenido a otros perros bajo su cuidado en días pasados. Incluso había sacado a pasear a aun bonche de ellos, usando unos patines prestados para poder facilitar sus movimientos con los perros, logrando seguirles el ritmo al momento de empezar a correr en manada. Agradecía tener un poco de acondicionamiento físico, ya que de ser así no habría podido llevar bien el ritmo de aquellas actividades tan desgastantes durante su jornada con las mascotas, teniendo que bañar, alimentar y limpiar los recintos de la gran cantidad de perros y gatos que entraban y salían a diario.

Había perros que únicamente iban por consulta, animales que eran dejados para procedimientos de esterilización, además de muchos casos en donde llegaban con heridas debido a la inconsciencia de los conductores y sus vehículos. Miles había visto una gran cantidad de casos de este tipo, pese a su corto periodo en el recinto, lamentando en muchos casos el ser testigo de algunos casos extremos en donde debían aplicar eutanasia para no causar más dolor a los pacientes. A Miles en definitiva no le agradaba esa experiencia.

Las cosas eran mucho más sencillas y placenteras al tratar a los animales como si fueran mascotas. Era divertido y entretenido salir a pasear en manda, ya que nunca le habían permitido anteriormente tener animales en su casa. Había estado bien con esa idea, dentro de lo que cabía, ya que sabía que su irresponsabilidad era un factor determinante en la toma de aquella decisión. Los pequeños peces dorados que recibió cuando era niño habían pagado el un precio bastante alto por aquella manía de olvidar las cosas que le rodeaban prácticamente.

El viejo Joey parecía estar más animado que de costumbre en ese día. Pese a que su cuerpo era mucho más robusto que el de un chihuahua más joven, su pelaje y el brillo en sus ojos jamás se habían apagado por completo. Había un pequeño pañuelo azul marino colocado sobre su cuello durante ese día, además de su característico collar negro y su pequeña placa en forma de hueso. Miles siempre se sentía aliviado de encontrarlo moviendo la cola ante él durante sus visitas al centro.

— ¿Qué tal te caería un paseo el día de hoy, viejo Joey? — su voz sonó mucho más animada de lo que pensó, más el chihuahua parecía reaccionar de forma igual de animada al mover la cola y levantarse sobre sus patas traseras. Miles no tardo mucho tiempo en tenerlo con la corre lista, empezando a encaminarse en poco tiempo a la entrada.

Casi siempre que sacaba a pasear a Joey era cuando podía enfocar toda su atención en él. Los demás perros solían tener un ritmo bastante agresivo y acelerado, teniendo que bajar la intensidad a un ritmo mucho más amigable acorde a la edad de los perros más viejos o con algún impedimento en su andar. Joey disfrutaba más de las caminatas que de trotar por los parques, casi pareciendo contemplativo al momento de olfatear y explorar por los alrededores.

Miles disfrutaba de ese hecho, llevando el mismo ritmo contemplativo que el chihuahua al fijarse en las demás personas en el parque. Había algunos otros perros con sus correas, niños jugando en los diferentes juegos y algunas otras personas sentadas en bancas, leyendo bajo árboles o disfrutando simplemente el paisaje verdoso. Era un día soleado y un tanto cálido, pese a la ligera brisa fría que se sentía en el ambiente. Ese tipo de clima siempre le había parecido reconfortante, sobre todo por no ser muy tolerante al frio en realidad.

Sabía que no podía darle toda la vuelta en realidad, por lo cual únicamente se limitaba a andar por los alrededores, dejando que Joey explorada y orinara en todos los lugares que quisiera, llevando una bolsa de plástico en caso de que requiriera levantar alguna otra necesidad del perro si era necesario.

Su mirada se enfocó al poco tiempo en dirección no muy alejada de la zona donde estaba, dándose cuenta como una mandada de perros de considerable tamaño era guiada por una enorme e imponente figura, que parecía trotar casi a su mismo ritmo, notando el asombro con el que algunas otras personas lograban presenciar esa misma escena. Claro, pensó Miles, no podía ser otra persona más que _Chris_.

Pese a estar a una distancia considerable, Miles podía notar con claridad como algunas gotas de sudor empezaban a caer sobre su frente a medida que su andar se hacía más acelerado. Parecía bastante concentrado en su tarea, pareciendo más una especie de misión militar a un simple paseo en parque, en compañía de los perros más robustos y grandes del refugio animal. La sonrisa de Miles fue casi instantánea, negando ligeramente con la cabeza mientras terminaba por acomodarse en una banca cercana, notando como Joey imitaba su gesto al sentarse en el pasto.

— Debería ser ilegal hacer tantas cosas tan adorables, ¿no te parece? — le comentaba al perro, empezando a pensar lo patético que en realidad era tener una conversación con un animal, más pocas cosas le importaban en realidad en ese momento.

Poco a poco Chris se perdió de su campo de visión, provocando que un suspiro prolongado saliera de sus labios. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado dramático al respecto, pero no podía evitar querer tener aunque fuera un poco de cercanía con la persona quien literalmente aparecía en su mente a todas horas del día. Quería poder animarse a invitarlo a salir, poder tener cercanía y dejarle ver a Chris lo muy interesado que estaba en realidad en llegar a ser algo más que un _simple amigo_ , pero sus intentos siempre se veían interrumpidos por diversos factores en realidad. Uno de los factores principales era su nerviosismo, que era una constante en sus acercamientos al tener una oportunidad de hablar con él.

Los amigos de Chris no ayudaban mucho tampoco, siendo uno de sus principales obstáculos las constantes intromisiones de Frank Manera al momento de querer conversar más abiertamente con el mayor.

Parecía que el Universo mismo estaba en su contra, aunque eso en realidad sonaba demasiado dramático en su mente. ¿Acaso Chris no se daba cuenta en realidad de sus inútiles intentos por impresionarlo? Al fijar su vista nuevamente en Joey, pudo darse cuenta como el chihuahua empezaba a comerse el pasto bajo sus patas, suponiendo que debía ser buena idea el volver a caminar por el parque.

Las pequeñas patas cortas del chihuahua avanzaban a paso realmente lento. Miles no se sentía particularmente enérgico a decir verdad, por lo que llevar el ritmo lento era una buena opción en todo caso. El sonido de las pisadas pesadas del resto de los perros terminó por atraer su atención, además de escuchar los pasos de unas pesadas botas de combate comandando el ritmo de los perros al momento. ¿Tan rápido habían llegado a la zona donde se encontraban? Miles estaba impresionado.

Como lo supuso, el rostro de Chris estaba empapado en sudor, notando algunas gotas caer hasta formar una ligera mancha sobre su camisa gris oscura. Los ojos de Miles no perdieron el tiempo en mirar de arriaba hacía abajo, lamentando que el gesto fuera tan poco sutil en realidad. La sonrisa de Chris se extendió, notando como el chihuahua prácticamente parecía deshacerse por captar su atención. Miles pensó por un breve momento que Joey representaba sus deseos internos.

— ¿Paseando al viejo Joey, Miles? — comentó la voz jadeando de Chris al poco tiempo. Miles no había querido moverse ni por un instante de su posición, más aun al escuchar con nitidez la manera en la cual los jadeos de Chris parecían volverse mucho más pesados al intentar calmar su respiración. Sin lugar a dudas, debía alejar cualquier pensamiento o idea que amenazara con provocarle una _erección_ al momento.

— S-sí, es que no había mucha actividad en el refugio, me dijeron que Joey necesitaba distraerse un poco durante esta tarde. —

—No solemos sacar a Joey con los perros más grandes o más jóvenes. Es un perro más delicado en ese sentido, preferimos mantenerlo a un ritmo distinto para cuidarlo — Chris hizo el gesto de inclinar su torso ligeramente para alcanzar a acariciar suavemente la cabeza del chihuahua en ese instante. Como era de esperarse, el resto de los perros parecían estar saltando para atraer su atención de la misma manera, provocando que el mayor decidiera alejarse para evitar que alguno pudiera empujar al chihuahua con sus interacciones y brusquedad.

— Creo que esta es prueba suficiente de nuestra teoría. —

— Confiaba completamente en tu palabra en realidad, pero las pruebas visuales son mucho más impactantes que otra cosa. —

Miles empezó a avanzar al poco tiempo, siendo sorpresivamente seguido por los pasos lentos de Chris, quien lograba aplacar al poco tiempo parte de la energía del resto de los perros para todos seguir un mismo ritmo. Joey parecía más relajado ahora, siendo resaltado que todos intentaban llevar un mismo ritmo para que pudiera sentirse cómodo en realidad. Era incluso divertido al imaginarlo.

— Todos los perros te adoran Chris, creo que eres muy popular en el centro. —

— Bueno, al menos tengo suerte de tener el cariño y el amor de los animales —

— No solo tienes suerte con las mascotas… — las palabras de Miles fueron dichas sin pensarlo premeditadamente. La mirada de Miles se abrió con sorpresa, notando como Chris lo miraba fijamente, con un gesto sorprendido y confundido. Era un _completo idiota_ , como siempre.

— Lo que quiero decir es que mucha gente te tiene cariño, tienes muchos amigos y a mucha gente le importas. Eres muy buena persona con todos. —

— No con todos y no todo el tiempo. Algunas personas realmente se sienten intimidadas con mi presencia. Quizás mi mirada es demasiado fuerte en ocasiones. Me dicen que mi presencia suele ser intimidante. —

— No creo que seas intimidante, además las personas no deberían juzgar a alguien por como luce en realidad. Se están perdiendo de una gran persona, de un gran amigo. — La sonrisa de Chris era uno de los gestos más sinceros que había visto Miles en toda su vida. No era de esperarse, ya que durante buena parte de su vida había sido juzgado de alguna u otra forma únicamente por la manera en la cual luce.

Su apariencia siempre era un tanto seria al principio, pero Chris sin lugar a dudas era una de las personas más gentiles que había conocido en realidad. A veces Miles no comprendía como alguien con esas características podía no tener pareja, pera una parte interna de él se alegraba bastante por aquel hecho en realidad.

— ¿Sabes? Frank había mencionado que quizás en algunas semanas realizaremos un viaje para promocionar la banda y, ya sabes…para poder convivir con Billy antes de que se ate la soga al cuello, claro, esto es en palabras de Frank. — Los ojos de Miles se dirigieron en todo momento a la expresión relajada de Chris al hablar.

Parecía que disfrutaba del parque casi de la misma manera en la cual Miles lo hacía para relajarse. Había algo de complicidad en poder compartir esos momentos con el mayor, por más tonto que pudiera resultar en primera instancia admitir algo como aquello abiertamente.

—Todavía no arreglamos muy bien el asunto de las fechas y los preparativos, pero estoy casi seguro de que Frank aceptara que Eddie lleve a Waylon, si está dispuesto a acompañarnos. No sé si a ti te gustaría acompañarnos también…creo que sería lindo. —

¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? ¿Chris mencionó que sería _lindo_ que Miles fuera en ese viaje con ellos?

Las palabras del mayor tenían un efecto casi eufórico en el cuerpo de Miles al ser escuchadas. Casi no podía dar crédito a ello, aunque fuera un detalle insignificante para el resto de las personas. Por supuesto que tenía que ir a ese viaje, no importaba si se quedaba sin empleo o si sus padres no estaban de acuerdo. No podía _perdérsel_ o por nada del mundo.

— Claro que si Chris, me encantaría ir, dime, ¿acaso Eddie sabe de este viaje? No quiero crear otro mal entendido como lo del concierto. —

— Frank nos comentó en el ensayo. Probablemente le diga en persona a Eddie en nuestra siguiente reunión, así que dudo mucho que sepa algo en este momento. No creo que allá problema que le digas a Waylon, de todas forma Frank se encargara en poco tiempo de que todos estemos enterados — las palabras de Chris parecían reflejar más entusiasmo ahora que su respiración estaba más calmada después de correr.

Miles realmente intentaba que su euforia y emoción no eran tan evidentes, más al notar la sonrisa y los gestos amables de Chris eran bastante difícil de pasar por alto la manera en la cual su nerviosismo aparecía nuevamente en sus reacciones.

No podía evitarlo, pero ahora tenía una razón mucho más justificable para sus actos. Sentía que era un paso bastante grande en su acercamiento con su inevitable enamoramiento.

…

— Quiero que los invites — comentó su madre durante una de sus visitas semanales, provocando que la mirada de Eddie se levantará en su dirección, entre sorpresas y confusión.

— ¿Qué dices, madre? —

— Que quiero que los invites, a Waylon y a su madre, a cenar. Ya va siendo hora de que me presentes con su madre. — El rostro de Helena, al igual que su tono de voz, reflejaba cierta molesta al momento de hacer el comentario. Que estuviera cortando en ese momento las verduras para la cena no ayudaba para nada al gesto, luciendo mucho más intimidante con cuchillo en mano.

— ¿Estás molesta acaso, madre? — preguntaba Eddie con verdadera duda en su tono de voz. A veces no comprendía los contantes cambios de humor de su madre, que pasaba de felicidad a irritación en cuestión de segundos, sobre todo cuando no había una razón aparente que ocasionará dichos cambios.

— No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo tuyo con Waylon Park se está volviendo cada vez más serio. ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de tu madre, Edward? No sé por qué me mantienes tan oculta de tus actividades con tu novio y su familia. —

— Pero mamá, si ya he traído a Waylon a la casa varias veces, incluso lo has alimentado más a él durante las últimas semanas más que a mí — las palabras de Eddie, que querían tener un tinte cómico en el ambiente, parecían provocar mucha más molestia en el aparente humor de su madre en ese momento.

A veces se preguntaba de dónde venían esos cambios de humor, suponiendo que debía ser cosa de familia al recordar mucho de los momentos de su día a día en donde se enojaba sin muchas explicaciones. Parecía que la mente de los Gluskin trabajaba en otro nivel, volviendo un simple comentario algo mucho más personal en poco tiempo ante los pensamientos y desviaciones de sus propias ideas.

— Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Edward. Hablo de una cena formal para conocernos entre familia, ¿o caso piensa que no podré llevarme bien con Alma Park por nuestras maneras de ser? — si bien, Eddie sabía que la pregunta no debía ser contestada bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo cierto era que había intentado imaginar una reunión en el paso, encontrando las diferencias abismales entre la forma de ser de Alma y su madre al reflexionar.

Su madre siempre había sido una mujer chapada a la antigua, compartiendo demasiadas cosas respecto a su forma de pensar dentro de su propia personalidad en todo caso.

Tanto Eddie como su madre eran muy amigables y platicadores, y si bien, Alma Park había mostrado mucha calidez y apertura al momento de recibirlo en casa, había muchas cualidades que podrían determinar a Waylon y a Alma como personas introvertidas y reservadas, moviéndose únicamente en su pequeño círculo de amistades más cercana.

Helena en cambio era una persona muy social, que gustaba de pasatiempos como tejer, tomar el té con sus amistades, salir a pasear a los parques y tener reuniones con sus amigas al jugar a la canasta o a diversas cosas de ese tipo. Pese a no variar mucho en sus edades, podría considerarse por su comportamiento que Helena Gluskin agregaba algunos cuantos años a su edad por las actividades que realizaba en su rutina. Ella era toda un ama de casa en la extensión de la palabra.

— Te avergüenzas de tu madre, Edward. —

— Nunca dije eso madre, yo jamás estaría avergonzado de ti en ningún momento, únicamente no se ha dado la oportunidad para llevar a cabo esa reunión. Puedo comentarle a Waylon que nos reunamos este fin de semana. —

Los ojos de Helena se elevaron nuevamente, mostrando una expresión mucho más flexible de la que había mostrado minutos antes. Eddie casi podía sentir el sudor frio brotar de su rostro, intentando mostrar una sonrisa que salió mucho más nerviosa.

— Entonces que se haga la cena. El sábado parece un buen día para poder reunirnos. Diles que ambos que pueden venir a casa, como a las ocho de la noche está bien. Yo haré la cena, tú me ayudaras a preparar la comida durante esa noche. — Eddie había conocido lo suficientemente a su madre para darse cuenta de que su palabra era ley.

Si su madre le pedía ayuda para la cena o le hacía algún comentario respecto a alguna tarea, era algo casi obligatorio a realizar, intentando cumplir con las actividades en tiempo y forma, como si de una orden militar se tratara. Era legendario el carácter proveniente de Helena Gluskin, siendo recordado incluso por Frank, quien había sido testigo y víctima de los diferentes regaños dados a Eddie durante buena parte de su infancia. Irónicamente, la mayoría de esos regaños eran producto de los planes y acciones de Frank, quien siempre lo había orillado a realizar alguna actividad

No sabía en definitiva que había provocado ese humor en su madre, pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo en realidad. Si quería una cena con la familia Park, entonces la cena se haría, esperando únicamente que las cosas resultaran mucho más amenas de lo que imaginó en sus diferentes escenarios.

Pese a que ambas mujeres tenían muchas cosas en común, las diferencias en su manera de ver al mundo era algo que en definitiva estaba bastante marcado.

…

Ambos caminaron a paso lento a la entrada. Faltaban algunos minutos para que fueran las ocho de la noche, pero era mejor estar listos con anticipación. Alma llevaba un pequeño recipiente en sus manos, creyendo que sería descortés llegar con las manos vacías si había sido tan amablemente invitada. La vestimenta de ambos era mucho más formal en esa ocasión, aunque denotaba aun su estilo tan característico al mostrar prendas únicamente más cuidadas dentro de su guardarropa habitual.

Alma portaba un vestido blanco y holgado con un cinturón café sobre la cintura, usando un par de botas a la altura de las rodillas del mismo tono que el cinturón. Su cabello largo estaba trenzado y bien sujeto, perfectamente acomodado hasta llegar a la altura de su cintura, siendo resaltado el color ligeramente más claro en comparación con el rubio arena de su hijo.

Waylon, en cambio, portaba uno de sus pantalones oscuros que no portaban ninguna marca alguna por los alrededores. Su camisa de manga larga estaba perfectamente acomodada y hasta incluso su cabello mostraba algunos indicios de querer ser acomodados con gel para el cabello. Su apariencia nunca dejaba de lado su informalidad, más realmente intentaba únicamente verse lo más limpio posible.

Tanto su madre como él cruzaron una mirada antes de atreverse a tocar el timbre, teniendo un gesto similar de dudas al momento de retroceder un par de pasos hacia atrás, intentando mantener la mejor postura posible al momento de sonreírse mutuamente.

— Y entonces, ¿cómo es la mamá de Eddie en realidad? — las palabras de Alma eran suaves y tenues, como si fuera más una especie de murmuro que otra cosa. Waylon compartía el sentimiento a decir verdad, ya que la señora Helena era intimidante pese a ser una buena y cálida persona, tomando nota que quien fuera capaz de intimidar a Eddie era en definitiva capaz de intimidar a cualquier persona en realidad.

— Es una persona bastante cálida y tradicional en todo sentido. Es como si te transportaras a la época de los cincuentas nuevamente. —

— Bueno Way, yo parezco sacada de la época de los sesenta, así que no creo que discrepemos mucho en ese sentido. —

Waylon tenía que darle la razón a su madre, más su pequeña conversación fue interrumpida por los pasos firmes de un par de tacones acercándose a la puerta de un momento a otro. Al abrirse la puerta, la figura de la ama de casa ideal fue revelado ante los ojos de los Park, quien atónitos parpadearon casi al mismo tiempo al notar el bello y formal vestido color verde olivo que portaba en ese momento Helena Gluskin.

Su cabello, corto y siempre bien arreglado, tenía más marcados los rizos en las puntas durante esta ocasión. El mandil de encaje y el collar de perlas era ya bastante habitual en su indumentaria, dejando bastante impresionada a Alma con la pulcritud de su apariencia.

Por su parte, los ojos azules de Helena se abrieron con sorpresa al notar la apariencia tan juvenil y fresca que portaba su invitada. Las sandalias de Alma lograban crear un efecto informal pero versátil. En contraste con su impecable maquillaje, la madre de Waylon portaba a penas un pobo de delineador, rubor y brillo en los labios, dando un efecto casi natural a su apariencia. Ambas se quedaron mirando por un momento, casi con asombro y sorpresa, mientras Waylon intentaba romper aquella burbuja de atención mutua con su presencia ante ellas.

— Buenas noches, señora Gluskin, le presento a mi madre, Alma Park. — Waylon no se sentía la persona más indicada para dar aquella introducción, pero a falta de la presencia de Eddie, no quedaba otra alternativa más que aquello. Ambas mujeres parpadearon un par de veces antes de sonreír, extendiendo la mano en un movimiento vacilante, pareciendo mucho más nerviosas ahora que segundos antes.

— ¡Oh, sí! Encantada de conocerte, querida, yo soy Helena Gluskin, madre de Edward. Estoy muy entusiasmada de que al fin podamos conocernos en persona. Mi Edward me ha contado bastante sobre ambos, de lo amables que fueron y lo cálidos que son — las palabras de Helena parecían salir mucho más apresuradas de lo que creyó. El gesto de Alma al sonreír fue lo suficientemente cordial ante sus ojos, sobre todo al notar como la mujer respondía al gesto de alzar su mano a manera de saludo. Había cierto nerviosismo en su acción de igual manera.

— El placer es todo mío. Waylon también me ha contado algunas cosas, de que es una persona muy hospitalaria y amigable. Realmente espero que podamos llevarnos bien, sobre todo porque nuestros hijos parecen…congeniar bastante bien. —

—Tenga por seguro que así lo será, Alma, pero ¡pasen, pasen! La cena está casi lista. Edward de está encargando de los últimos preparativos antes de servir. —

Era evidente que la formalidad de Eddie era proveniente completamente de su madre. Los gestos, los saludos y la manera de expresarse de la señora Gluskin demostraban mucha elocuencia y distinción, como si estuviera hablando en todo momento con alguien de la realeza. Alma no estaba acostumbrada de todo a ser tratada con tanta formalidad, pero suponía que así debían ser las primeras impresiones en todo caso. Al pasar a la casa, la sensación de calidez en el ambiente no se hizo esperar, notando el aroma tan particular de las verduras al vapor rodeando el ambiente.

— Edward me dijo que usted es vegetariana, por lo que adaptamos el menú de esta noche lo mejor posible para que disfrutáramos todos por igual. —

— ¡No tenías por qué molestarse! En serio, yo me adapto bien a cualquier situación, además de que no deberíamos hablarnos con tanta formalidad. Me gusta más que nos pudiéramos hablar de forma más relajada, Helena. Por cierto, les traje un pastel de zanahoria…espero les sea de su agrado. — La voz de Alma salió mucho más baja de lo que hubiera esperado con su último comentario. Repentinamente se sentía un tanto intimidada por la belleza y tamaño de la casa de la señora Gluskin en ese momento.

Los muebles eran clásicos, incluso el televisor parecía sacado de alguna especie de programa de épocas anteriores. Lo sorprendente de todo esto era lo bien cuidado que tenía todo esto, en perfecto funcionamiento en realidad. La cocina era espaciosa y bastante particular, resaltando por sobre todas las cosas la manera tan concentrada en la que Eddie Gluskin se encontraba revolviendo lo que parecía ser un guiso con las verduras y otros elementos en un enorme sartén. Había un mandil blanco colocado a manera de protección sobre su amplio pecho. Waylon no creía que pudiera haber algo más adorable que aquello.

— Sean bienvenidos, esta es su casa también — las palabras de Eddie fueron pronunciadas al poco tiempo de girarse.

Un pantalón de vestir negro, un chaleco gris oscuro y una camisa de botones blanca conformaban su atuendo en esta ocasión. Su cabello estaba bien peinado, como en todo momento de su vida. Waylon creía que las únicas ocasiones en donde podría verlo despeinado era al momento de dormir y de coger, siendo un particular fetiche el ver la pulcritud de Eddie interrumpida por ese tipo de actividades. La sonrisa en sus labios no tardó en aparecer, realmente necesitaba tener los labios de su novio presionando los suyos en ese momento.

Debía contenerse más que nunca, ya que pese a que su madre estaba al tanto de la naturaleza de su relación, estaba seguro de que Helena Gluskin se sorprendería de descubrir que su hijo era un completo pervertido de primera. El beso que ambos compartieron fue mucho menos pasional que el de sus encuentros anteriores, más la atenta mirada de Helena era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos entender que esa era la manera apropiada de actuar por el momento.

— Realmente huele delicioso, ya veo de donde Eddie saca sus múltiples talentos en la cocina, recuerdo que llevo un postre la primera vez que cenamos igual. —

— Oh si, la mayoría de las cosas que Edward sabe en cuanto a cocina y costura las aprendió de mí, pero ya vez como dice el dicho, el alumno ha superado al maestro en todos sentidos. Puedo asegurar que tiene mejor sazón que yo y sus vestidos pueden venderse a cantidades muy elevadas, es realmente talentoso en la costura. —

— Bueno, las manzanas no suelen caer muy lejos del árbol. Los vestidos que mi madre usa son completamente hechos por su mano. Siempre ha sido una mujer muy talentosa. —

— Oh, basta Edward, solo son cosas que me pongo para no andar en bata todo el día. Siempre suele decir esas cosas cuando tenemos visitas, creo que es bastante bochornoso en todo caso recibir tantos halagos en una noche. Por favor, tomen asiento en lo que Edward y yo empezamos a servir la comida sobre la mesa. —

Pese a las réplicas de Alma de querer ayudar al servir los platos, tanto Waylon como su madre terminaron por acomodarse en el comedor en poco tiempo. Toda la casa se sentía femenina y clásica, no pudiendo evitar compartir el pensamiento de que la personalidad de Eddie se había forjado amanerada al crecer en un ambiente como este. No era algo malo en particular, pero era curioso como un hombre con una apariencia tan ruda podría reflejar una manera tan particular de actuar en todo momento, siendo una persona que cuidaba los detalles en cada situación y acción de su vida.

Los platos fueron servidos en poco tiempo, revelando ante los Park lo que parecía ser comida china servida de forma casera, encontrando brócoli, zanahoria y varios tipos de verduras servidos en una cama de arroz, en una presentación bastante cuidada en realidad. Sin lugar a dudas, los Gluskin pensaban en cada detalle por adelantado.

— Espero disfruten la cena, intentamos hacer algo que pudiera gustarle a ambos por igual —

—De nueva cuenta lo agradezco, sobre todo porque sé que no es fácil preparar comida en un menú sin carne. La siguiente vez que tengamos una reunión así deben dejarme preparar a mí la comida, me gustaría poder corresponder a este gesto — las palabras de ambas mujeres parecían reflejar cierta amabilidad compartida.

Eddie y Waylon estaban bastante atentos a sus interacciones, teniendo la duda constante de que si sus personalidades se llevarían realmente bien, sobre todo por ser diferentes en muchos aspectos relacionados con sus rutinas. Para sorpresa de ambos, la conversación entre ambas parecía fluir con una naturalidad bastante de lo que hubieran imaginado. Alma realizaba comentarios constantes de sus diferentes actividades con sus grupos y amistades activistas.

Para sorpresa de Eddie, su madre parecía estar fascinada de escuchar cada actividad realizada, haciendo preguntas y preguntándose si en algún punto le gustaría asistir a alguna de las actividades realizadas con sus amistades en algún momento con su grupo de macramé. Alma acepto cordialmente la invitación, siempre y cuando Helena aceptara de igual forma acompañarla en algunas de sus actividades con su grupo de poesía. Las risas entre ambas no salían para nada forzadas. Tanto Eddie como Waylon podían relajarse una vez más ante las interacciones.

— La comida esta deliciosa Helena, realmente debo darle mis más sinceras felicitaciones al chef — la sonrisa de Alma se ensanchó, elevando ligeramente su vaso con té helado a manera de un brindis bastante torpe.

La risa de Helena era suave a ese punto, mostrando interés por la singularidad de la forma en la cual se expresaba actuaba Alma. Jamás pensó que podría considerar tan fascinante a alguien que tuviera ideas tan liberales, a diferencia de sus ideas en realidad. Nunca había tenido nada en contra de las personas que eran diferentes, más las personas parecían creer que Helena era un persona rígida y autoritaria en todo momento y situación. La realidad era muy distinta a eso, ya que disfrutaba poder conocer a personas nuevas en todo momento, disfrutando de la compañía de todos en realidad. Incluso cuando se trataba de Frank Manera, Helena siempre se había mostrado muy comprensiva al respecto, aceptando abiertamente la amistad de Eddie con quien parecía no ser otra cosa que un pandillero.

—Las personas suelen tener un juicio sobre mí de manera premeditara, Alma. Suelen creer que soy rígida, que soy una amargada, que siempre quiero tener el control en todo momento y lugar, pero no es así. Siento que las personas que se dejan llevar mucho por las primeras impresiones, cuando únicamente tenemos la intención de hacer amigos y de poder llevarnos bien con el resto de las personas. La mayoría de los amigos de mi Edward tienen una apariencia ruda y bastante llamativa en todo caso, pero me han demostrado con los años que todos ellos son buenos muchachos. Los vi crecer juntos, son como una especie de familia, pero las personas suelen juzgar lo que sus ojos miran, en vez de fijarse en lo que se encuentra en el interior. —

—Pienso exactamente lo mismo respecto a ese tema. Tanto Waylon como yo hemos sigo juzgados en el pasado por nuestra apariencia. La gente suele creer que nunca haré nada por mi hijo…cuando en realidad todas las cosas que hago son para él y para su bienestar. Es mucho más fácil juzgar a las personas estando afuera del círculo —

—Eres una mujer bastante noble en realidad. No tengo que indagar mucho en el asunto para darme cuenta de lo entregada que estás a tu hijo, a su cuidado y su bienestar. Son una familia de lo más adorable en realidad. — Las palabras de ambas mujeres empezaron a adquirir un matiz mucho más profundo de un momento a otro. Tanto Eddie como Waylon se dieron una mirada de complicidad antes de levantarse lentamente, encaminándose ambos a la cocina mientras llevaban los platos vacíos, con la plena intención de ir por el postre.

Al dejar los platos en el lavabo, Waylon no tardó mucho tiempo en acercase al cuerpo contrario, abrazando desde la espalda la enorme figura de su novio de manera repentina.

— Deberíamos coger en el baño de tu madre. — Las palabras de Waylon salieron bajas, casi en susurro, pero fueron lo suficientemente eficaces para provocar que a Eddie casi se le cayeran los platos al momento. Con una expresión de sorpresa, el mayor giró su rostro sobre su hombro, notando como la sonrisa traviesa de Waylon no se borraba de su expresión.

— Cariño…no. No podemos, aquí…aquí no. —

—Cálmate Eddie, tan solo era una broma. Al menos me tranquiliza que no te tengo completamente corrompido — Waylon se elevó lo suficiente para dejar un suave beso sobre la mejilla contraria, dándose la oportunidad de quedarse en esa posición, recargando la barbilla sobre el amplio y fuerte hombro.

Los dedos de Eddie acariciaron lentamente sus manos en un movimiento suave y constante. Era bastante cálida y placentera la sensación de tener los brazos de Waylon rodeándolo de esa manera. Realmente podría quedarse así por horas en realidad. No quería sentirse desprovisto de esa sensación en ningún momento.

— Estoy muy feliz de que nuestras madres se lleven bien. No podía soportar tener algún problema por eso, Eddie. —

— Para mí también era importante que se llevaran bien. Ambas tienen muchas cosas en común en realidad…—

— A nosotros, por ejemplo. — La voz de Waylon era mucho más suave y amorosa en ese punto. Un par de besos más fueron dados, todos con el mismo tono suave y fugaz, queriendo disfrutar de ese momento antes de volver a donde sus madres se encontraban conversando.

Las cosas eran inesperadas en todo momento y las personas no siempre tenían previsto con quienes terminarían encontrándose en el camino.

Quizás Alma y Helena eran muy diferentes, tal como Eddie y Waylon lo eran realmente, pero el mundo era extraño, la vida era extraña y por supuesto que el _amor_ era todavía más extraño en realidad.

* * *

 **Me duele la mano de tanto escribir, es hermoso hahaha.**

 **Eddie saco el carácter de su madre lol, además del drama, por supuesto.**  
 **Y si, sigo deviendoles la cercanía de Miles y Chris. Les prometo que cuando pase (porque si va a pasar) valdrá completamente la pena toda la espera, lo prometo en serio!**  
 **Alma y Helena siendo amigas, ¡a esta punto quería llegar! Las diferencias entre sus formas de ser no son nada comparadas a las cosas que las hacen parecidas. Creo que será muy bonito desarrollar esta amistad.**

 **¿Por qué puse la canción de Strange Love? Porque las diferencias son marcadas, pero lo que importa es lo que sienten el uno por el otro (en este caso, Eddie y Way) que pese a ser completamente diferentes, ambos embonan perfectamente en todo sentido. Era solo para aclarar (:**


	13. Riot in Paradise

_El viaje había sido programado para ese día. Tanto Frank como el resto de la banda estarían en la carretera, acompañados por Eddie, Waylon y Miles. Nada podría salir mal de esto...¿o si?_

* * *

 **Amigos, el 13 es mi número de buena suerte. Un día más y habría nacido un 13, pero bueno, de todas formas mi cumpleaños se acerca y para celebrar (?) les traigo esta y otra futura actualización próxima, que espero tener en estos días o dentro de la semana que entra.**

 **Como siempre estoy en crisis, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para poder terminar con este capítulo, ya que las ideas estaban ya establecidas y únicamente ocupaba un pequeño impulso para poder sacarlas adelante.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me han dado ese pequeño impulso, como es el caso de Dalia, Pegacon y por supuesto, Pikafa, quienes siempre han dado su punto de vista de mis historias, intentando darme soporte en los momentos en donde todo considero mierda (?).**

 **La canción de esta ocasión va por parte de uno de mis grupos favoritos de juventud: Mad Sin, con "Riot in Paradise".**

* * *

El sonido de la alarma en su despertador sonó a los pocos minutos.

Eddie tuvo que estirarse con cuidado al intentar alcanzar su mesa de noche, sintiendo el calor irradiar del peso extra acomodado sobre su amplio pecho. Las cortinas de su habitación estaban en su totalidad cerradas, más algunos rayos de sol lograban filtrarse por una pequeña ranura, iluminando parcialmente los mechones de cabello rubio que se asomaban por debajo de las sábanas blancas.

Eddie tardó un poco en reaccionar, analizando la situación por un momento. Los ojos cansados del mayor se abrieron con pereza al aplastar el botón del despertador, notando como la ropa de ambos de la noche pasada se encontraba acomodada en un pequeño escritorio cercano, además de claro, notar algunas cuantas maletas por los alrededores, perfectamente acomodadas de igual manera. El orden siempre sería una parte importante de su rutina, sin poder evitar dejar las cosas listas con anticipación, pese a tener la constante distracción de las manos de Waylon por todo su cuerpo durante la realización de esos actos.

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al sentir los brazos de Waylon apretarle con más fuerza ante sus suaves movimientos. El menor continuaba cómodamente dormido, más al sentir la forma en la cual se estiraba su pareja, su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar en intentar mantenerlo en aquella cómoda posición, prolongando así el momento entre ambos.

Eddie se tomó un momento para destapar el rostro de Waylon en un gesto delicado. Su expresión era relajada y somnolienta, con algunos mechones de cabello cayendo por sobre su rostro de manera desordenada. Su cuerpo, al igual que el suyo, se encontraba completamente desnudo, siendo cubierto únicamente por la delgada tela blanca. Eddie se daba el lujo de tomarse el tiempo y admirar las pequeñas marcas en los hombros y cuello de su pareja, siendo un recordatorio de todas las cosas realizadas durante la noche pasada.

Tenía que admitir que era un aficionado de dejar esa clase de marcas en el cuerpo de su novio. Había ocasiones en las que creía que era una especie de fetiche, pero jamás había recibido queja alguna de Waylon en el pasado. Era todo un pervertido y cada vez estaba menos avergonzado de admitirlo.

Eddie dejó caer nuevamente la sábana sobre su rostro, esperando a que la luz de la habitación no fuera a molestar el letargo del menor durante ese pequeño instante. Las manos de Waylon acariciaron su pecho en lentos movimientos durante el sueño. Había un ligero murmuro brotando de sus labios. Eddie no podía dejar de pensar en lo adorable que eran esos momentos previos a despertar.

— Es hora de levantarse, cariño... — murmuró con dulzura, dejando algunos besos sobre la frente contraria, que aún seguía parcialmente cubierta y oculta bajo la tela blanca.

Waylon se removió incómodamente sobre su pecho. Su semblante se endureció, intentando ocultar su rostro al hundirlo sobre el pecho de Eddie. Las manos del mayor empezando a hacer un lento masaje sobre su espalda, intentando siempre el mantener una actitud tranquila y suave. Siempre que era su tarea despertar a Waylon, Eddie intentaba hacerlo de la manera más gentil que le fuera posible, intentando despertar para que estuviera de buen humor por la mañana.

— Vamos cariño, tenemos que arreglarnos para estar listos. —

— Hm... Es muy temprano, durmamos un poco más... — la voz de Waylon salió baja y adormilada. La sonrisa de Eddie se agrandó, sobre todo al notar como Waylon se abrazaba con más fuerza a su regazo.

— Recuerda que hoy es el viejo, debemos estar listos temprano — comentó con lentitud, dejando suaves caricias por los costados contrarios sobre la tela le cubría en su totalidad.

El sonido de queja por parte de Waylon le resultó completamente adorable. Los movimientos lentos de su cuerpo, acompañado por el sonido del bostezo en poco tiempo, logro sacarle una sonrisa cada vez más amplia, notando como el rostro de su pareja aparecía ante su visión de un momento a otro. El rostro adormilado y despeinado de Waylon Park era, sin duda alguna, una de las imágenes más bellas que había presenciado hasta el momento.

Pese que sus ojos seguían estando entrecerrados, la ligera luz que se filtraba en la habitación lograba colarse hasta iluminar parcialmente su rostro, dando ese reflejo de brillo en sus ojos que eran característicos en su mirada. Los mechones rubios estaban completamente desacomodados, enmarcando parcialmente sus facciones y su expresión adormilada. Parecía que sus movimientos eran realizados por pura inercia, ya que la pereza del menor era tan contagiosa que Eddie se sintió casi igual de fatigado con solo verlo.

Eddie poco pudo hacer para detener el impulso de acercarse y llenar su rostro de besos. Creía que siempre tendría esa sensación de querer besar y acariciar a su pareja, durante mucho tiempo más, sin importar que tan cursi sonara aquella declaración en su mente. El rostro de Waylon necesitaba ser besado al menos unas cien veces al día.

La risa suave de Waylon siempre era un constante recordatorio durante gran parte de su día. Durante sus primeras citas, Waylon había mostrar una actitud un tanto sarcástica y bastante burlona en todo momento, teniendo la tendencia de realizar comentarios en cuanto a la edad de ambos, la diferencia en sus actitudes y la clara brecha generación en cuanto a su manera de pensar y actuar en diferentes situaciones.

Parecía que ese periodo había pasado hace años, ya que ambos habían encontrado una especie de equilibrio pese a sus diferencias y comportamientos en muchas situaciones cotidianas. Waylon había aprendido a disfrutar de la tranquilidad de estar en casa y, a su vez, Eddie se había acostumbrado al ruido y a las diferentes situaciones que rodeaban los ambientes en los que se desenvolvía Waylon.

El adaptarse, considerando la estrecha amistad que tenía con Frank Manera, siempre siendo arrastrado a sus diferente eventos y presentaciones en bares y lugares de mala muerte. Pese a sentirse fuera de lugar, se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambiente con el pasar de los años, coincidiendo con los gustos de Waylon por asistir a sus presentaciones, estando la mayoría de sus amistades presentes en un mismo punto.

Eddie se sentía afortunado por aquello, ya que Waylon no únicamente lo había conquistado a él, sino que había conquistado al resto de sus amigos con su personalidad y forma de ser, estando siempre interesado en las actividades y en la banda.

Incluso Miles parecía notar aquello, teniendo una relación bastante buena con Eddie al darse cuenta de lo importante que era para su mejor amigo la llegada de aquel hombre en su vida. Miles siempre fue particularmente precavido al conocer las relaciones de Waylon, por lo que tener el visto bueno del castaño era una buena señal en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Pese a que el interés por Miles en la banda iba encaminando a su creciente interés por Chris Walker, el ambiente que se respiraba entre todos era realmente familiar, ya que curiosamente todos se habían conocido desde hace años, conviviendo en un mismo ambiente, coincidiendo con las mismas personas por la casualidad del momento.

Después de algunos minutos, Waylon se había levantado lentamente de la cama, sin importarle que su cuerpo se encontrara completamente desnudo ante los ojos de su pareja. A paso lento caminó rumbo al baño continuo, dando una ligera sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. Eddie se sentía realmente afortunado en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya que Waylon no sólo le atraía por su evidente atractivo, sino por su personalidad, ideas y manera de comportarse en todo momento.

Eddie no tardó en levantarse y arreglar después de su lapso de meditación. Se colocó los bóxers oscuros y empezó a preparar un cambio limpio de ropa, dejando todo listo para tomarse una ducha en poco tiempo. Los brazos de Waylon no tardaron en rodearlo por la espalda al llegar a la habitación, dejando un par de besos suaves sobre su hombro mientras sus pequeñas manos acariciaban su pecho descubierto. Las constantes atenciones cariñosas de Waylon se volvían mucho más marcadas y notorias ahora.

— Entonces, ¿a qué hora dijo Frank que debíamos estar listos? —

— Estamos a buen tiempo de vestirnos cariño, conociendo a Frank será el último en estar preparado, como siempre — Waylon no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa al momento de separarse, buscando su ropa limpia en el pequeño escritorio de la habitación.

Frank se había encargado de organizar un viaje en un par de ciudades vecinas. Todos habían estado de acuerdo ante su insistencia, teniendo la excusa de que "sería una de las últimas actividades a realizar como hombres libres". Todos pensaron que era exagerado su comentario, pero en realidad todo lo que hacía Frank Manera era una exageración tras otra, por lo que reservar los hoteles en donde se quedarían y tener listo todo en poco tiempo había sido más por la responsabilidad de Eddie y Chris en todo caso.

Invitar a Waylon y a Miles había surgido por idea de Chris en realidad al haberle comentado a Miles antes que al resto, siendo esto incluso sorpresivo para sus amigos al momento de corroborar la información de la voz del propio Miles. Si bien, el viaje pretendía ser originalmente para la banda y Eddie, Frank no había tenido ningún inconveniente en aceptar la compañía extra, suponiendo que todos pudieran compartir esa vivencia en conjunto. Sería una buena oportunidad para convivir en un ambiente diferente.

— Y dime, Eddie ¿vamos a acampar o algo por el estilo? —

— No, rentamos un par de habitaciones en un por dos noches, así que no va a haber ningún problema en cuanto a acampar. —

— Pensé que acamparíamos…pero supongo que entre tanto anciano, todos tendrían dolores de espaldas al terminar el fin de semana —

— Si, ya sabes que nosotros los ancianos siempre nos tenemos que levantar al baño por las noches. Sería muy incómodo tener que orinar afuera de la tienda. — Respondió, empezando a salir de la habitación, no sin antes darle una ligera sonrisa a Waylon mientras este terminaba de acomodar sus pantalones sobre sus caderas.

Habían decidido pasar la noche en la casa de Eddie para ambos llegar temprano al encuentro en la casa de Chris. Cada vez eran más los días en los que Waylon se quedaba a dormir en su casa. Tal parecía que el menor se sentía sumamente cómodo estando en su casa y Eddie, por supuesto, no podría estar más feliz con tenerlo cerca el mayor tiempo posible.

En sus antiguas relaciones pocas veces se había sentido tan cómodo compartiendo intimidad con alguien de esta forma, por lo que la llegada de Waylon a su vida había marcado una diferencia considerable en mucho más aspectos de los que hubiera imaginado.

En poco tiempo, Eddie había accionado el agua de su regadera en la espera a que la temperatura se regulara antes de desprenderse de su bóxer, entrando bajo la presión del agua en poco tiempo. Los mechones oscuros de su cabello no tardaron en esparcirse por su rostro, tapando parcialmente su azulada mirada, que se encontraba fijamente centrada en nada en particular.

El baño de su casa siempre le había resultado tan espacioso. Había una enorme tina que rara vez usaba, siendo de un color claro asemejado al blanco. Todas las cosas que había conseguido Eddie tenían la finalidad de ser compartidas en algún punto. Era obvio para él y para el resto de las personas que le rodeaban que el contraer matrimonio había sido una prioridad desde el principio. La idea de una casa grande, de un baño grande y una cocina tan bien equipada siempre habían tenido esa finalidad, por lo que no era sorpresivo en todo caso que su estilo de vida reflejara su deseo interno en casi todos los momentos de su vida.

Frank Manera no se cansaba de recalcar en todo momento lo aburrido que realmente parecía, haciendo las cosas de tal forma que su vida se conformaba por una rutina muy marcada que consistía en trabajar, ir con su madre, salir ocasionalmente con la banda y estar atento de todos los pormenores que requería su pequeño negocio, esperando que dentro de poco pudiera realizarse formalmente la inauguración. Todo este proyecto había tardado bastante en arrancar, pero Eddie se sentía muy orgulloso de lo que había logrado gracias a su arduo trabajo en las comisiones, logrando cotizarse aún, pese a no contar con un espacio adecuado para atender a la mayoría de su clientela.

Quien lo sabría, quizás en un futuro podría tener un amplio espacio y contar con la colaboración de diferentes personas en su profesión, logrando expandir sus reacciones como algo mucho más reconocido y formal. La mayoría de sus clientes habían quedado bastante conformes con su trabajo. La idea a futuro empezaba a formarse con mucha más nitidez en su mente.

Su vida personal estaba teniendo la misma suerte en realidad con la llegada de Waylon Park aquella noche. Sin embargo, desde el compromiso de Billy, Eddie no había podido olvidado los comentarios hechos por Waylon aquella noche al dar a conocer su miedo al compromiso, aunque había aceptado muchas cosas en realidad desde el comienzo de su relación hasta la fecha.

Eddie no quería presionar las cosas entre ambos. Estaba en un momento muy cómodo en su relación, en donde apenas se estaban conociendo y estaban conviviendo con sus diferentes amistades, pese a sus diferencias, ideas y formas de comportarse.

Era curioso ante Eddie que, pese a tener tantas cosas que los diferencian, era precisamente las cosas que mejor los complementaban, como su carácter, ya que Waylon era mucho más relajado que él en todo el sentido de la palabra, logrando calmar bastante su temperamento con una simple sonrisa o gesto animado hacía el mayor.

Realmente estaba sorprendido, ya que pese a ser un romántico, las ideas que transcurrían en torno a la presencia de Waylon Park se salían completamente de sus parámetros, encontrándose en muchos momentos de su día pensando en él, en cómo estará, en que estará haciendo y en que si lo extrañará de la misma manera que Eddie lo extrañaba al estar lejos. Sin duda daba asco, como bien había dicho Frank, pero poco le importaba ahora admitir que estaba completamente enamorado. De eso no había duda alguna.

Sus pensamientos fueron desviados una vez más al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Los pasos, lentos y pausados, eran ya bastante conocidos a sus oídos. La cortina de la tina fue deslizada, encontrándose en poco tiempo con la imagen de Waylon completamente desnudo una vez más, empezando a entrar sin preguntar hasta que ambos cuerpos estuvieron cerca el uno contra otro, sin poder contener la sonrisa por más tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? Creía que no te ibas a bañar durante la mañana — las manos y los brazos de Eddie no tardaron el rodear la cadera contraría, acercando al menor a su cuerpo hasta que ambos estuvieron parcialmente metidos bajo la presión del agua. Waylon imitó el gesto, rodeando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo como su cabello empezaba adherirse sobre su frente. La sonrisa jamás abandono su rostro, alcanzando a rozar con la punta de su nariz la barbilla de su novio.

— Cambie de idea. Me sentía algo…sucio después de anoche. Prefiero darme un baño ahora, antes de que entremos a carretera. —

— Bien pudiste esperar a que terminara, cariño… —

— Ya sabes que provengo de una familia muy ecológica. Lo mejor será ahorrar agua, ¿no te parece? —

-.-

Estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano.

Los horarios de Chris en su rutina siempre habían sido así. Había sido parte integral de su rutina al ingresar al ejército, estando acostumbrado a realizar diferentes actividades físicas, teniendo una preferencia por correr en lugares abiertos o realizar entrenamientos en combate.

Entre las diferentes disciplinas a elegir, Chris había optado por aprender judo en algún momento de su adolescencia. Había incluso llegado a competir en algunos torneos, siendo bastante hábil en cuanto a la disciplina y las técnicas más precisas. Tenía una tendencia a ser muy perfeccionista en cada una de sus tareas, por lo que conseguir llevar el ritmo en sus actividades militares fue realmente fácil en poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, esta era una de las múltiples disciplinas que conocía en cuanto a defensa personal. Al estar entrenado para cumplir una función dentro de la policía militar, Chris conocía diferentes técnicas y tácticas para poder desarmar a una persona, estando preparados para cualquier tipo de situación que pudiera presentarse. Si era difícil ser un policía atendiendo casos de civiles, ser un policía dentro de casos dentro del ejército requería de un entrenamiento y conocimiento mucho más avanzado en todo caso.

La rutina de Chris siempre consistía en hacer una ronda de flexiones justo después de levantarse. Podría ser algo muy anticuado, pero nada lo hacía sentir con más energía que empezar el día realizando alguna actividad física antes de realizar sus actividades.

Tenía relativamente poco de vivir solo, pero siempre estaría al pendiente de las necesidades que podría presentar su madre y su hermana menor en todo momento. La mayoría del tiempo solía pasarlo en casa de su madre en realidad, recibiendo ocasionalmente las visitas de su hermana y de su bonche de sobrinos durante las tardes.

Los domingos eran casi obligatorios de pasar el tiempo en familia, teniendo la compañía del esposo de su hermana al ser uno de sus días libres en el trabajo. Una parte de él se sentía aliviado de que resultara ser un hombre tan responsable, por más complicadas que se pudieran tornar las cosas al criar a sus cinco hijos. A veces le asombraba la cantidad de actividades que su hermana tenía que hacer durante un día normal.

Después de terminar con el ejercicio, Chris dejaba preparando el café, saliendo al poco tiempo a recibir el periódico en persona. Sabía que era una costumbre muy estúpida y obvia, pero no podía evitar darse ese pequeño lujo de saludar a Miles personalmente durante la primera hora de la mañana.

El castaño tenía una puntualidad bastante característica, llegando a las 6:55 de la mañana durante cada día que se realizaba aquella entrega. El sol apenas estaba saliendo durante esos primeros instantes, por lo que Chris no podía hacer otra cosa más que admirar la determinación de Miles por su puntualidad y desempeño de sus tareas.

Siempre había unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente y una enorme sonrisa nerviosa al momento de entregarle el diario directamente en su mano. Muchas veces se preguntó si Miles podía darse cuenta de su nerviosismo de igual forma, sintiendo el ligero roce de sus dedos al momento de extender su mano, o la suave sonrisa expectante en su rostro al momento de ofrecerle algo que tomar.

La realidad es que ese era uno de los momentos favoritos de su día, sobre todo al notar la manera tan entusiasta en la que Miles volvía a su bicicleta luego de su jornada, estando siempre bastante animado en cada actividad que realizaba, por más mínima que esta fuera. Lo había visto en el refugio con ese mismo entusiasmo de igual manera, realizando actividades que iban desde bañar y sacar a pasear a los perros hasta tener que participar en algún procedimiento, como parte del equipo de canalización canina y felina.

Era sorprendente notar la determinación con la que hacía las cosas el menor, por lo que Chris realmente se sentía impresionado de ver esa faceta mucho más responsable y comprometida, aunque bien suponía que Miles realizaba un esfuerzo extra en cada actividad que realizaba en su rutina, teniendo una manía perfeccionista y exigente al igual que él.

Sabía que era un tonto al suponer un montón de cosas tan premeditaras, pero Chris no podía evitar tener constantemente la idea en sus pensamientos de algún día poder tener una mayor cercanía con el castaño, intentando hacer ver la mayoría de sus encuentros como producto de una casualidad, aunque muchas de sus amistades cercanas habían notado desde hace tiempo las intenciones de ambos al interactuar.

La gota que derramaba el vaso era su sorpresiva invitación a Miles al viaje que apenas estaba organizando Frank durante su encuentro en el parque. La imagen mental de Miles paseando al viejo Joey sin duda había provocado una reacción bastante marcada en el mayor, provocando incluso que acelerara el paso hasta dar "casualmente" hasta el lugar en donde ambos estaban descansando, intentando llevar a máxima velocidad a los perros para poder guiarlos a aquella banca no tan lejana.

Chris se había sentido como un completo tonto de sacar el tema a relucir, pero la respuesta de Miles había terminado por desviar aquella tensión, provocando una sonrisa en ambos al momento de regresar a paso lento hacía el refugio. Tener que decirle a Frank aquella inesperada inclusión de Miles a su viaje fue casi tan incómodo como el momento en sí mismo, sobre todo al ganar diversas miradas y comentarios por parte del guitarrista, quien insistía en que ambos ya deberían formalizar o dar el siguiente paso en su relación, por más extraña que pareciera aquella declaración por parte de Frank.

Parecía que todo el mundo tenía la misma opinión, ya que incluso Billy Hope, quien era de su grupo con quien más solía convivir, había hecho comentarios referentes al interés que Miles presentaba sobre sus actividades, haciendo énfasis en que era muy obvio los sentimientos que el castaño experimentaba por él en todo momento. Aquello sin duda lo había hecho reflexionar sobre la naturaleza de su relación, llegando a la conclusión de que ambos compartían un interés mutuo.

Pese a todos los comentarios, las quejas y las constantes burlas de sus amigos, la idea central de Chris Walker sobre el asunto era que primero tenían que conocerse mutuamente para lograr encontrar las diferentes cosas que tenían en común. Miles tenía la tendencia que querer las cosas apresuradas, intentando en muchos casos hacer varias tareas al mismo tiempo y logrando generar un desastre en poco tiempo, ya que su desesperación y entusiasmo llegaban a ser un tanto destructivos en ocasiones.

Estaba seguro de que si le seguía la corriente, ambos terminarían haciendo las cosas con mucha rapidez y prisa Chris, en definitiva, no quería que eso pasara en realidad. Su interés por Miles era sincero y desinteresado, conociendo parte de su pasado en cuanto a relaciones y citas. Los sujetos con los que solía salir Miles tenían un claro interés por únicamente llevárselo a la cama, por lo cual era lógico que siempre usara su atractivo para intentar llamar la atención de sus potenciales parejas.

En más de una ocasión había visto a Miles coqueteando en el pasado, logrando atraer siempre a la clase incorrecta de personas, como tal era el caso de Richard Trager. Todos sabían que una de las razones por las cuales Miles y Waylon no eran sacados de los diferentes bares a los que asistían era porque Richard estaba muy interesado en tenerlo cerca en todo momento, aunque su presencia siempre incomodara al menor, quien mantenía su distancia en la situación pese a los constantes acercamientos contrarios.

Chris siempre estaría preocupado de ver a Miles en este tipo de ambientes por el constante pensamiento de si alguna de sus conquistas le haría daño. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que Miles se había calmado en cuanto a salir con diferentes personas, pero la insistencia de los tipos de su pasado lo exponían a riesgos constantes, como aquella noche en que lo vio forcejeando en el estacionamiento.

El instinto de proteger a los demás siempre estaba ligado a su personalidad, más al ver a Miles ser agredido había provocado una reacción aún, sobre todo por el carácter tan violento que el sujeto estaba presentando al recibir una negativa como respuesta. Chris quería ser diferente en todo sentido de la palabra.

No quería darle la intuición a Miles de que su cercanía era únicamente por su atractivo físico, sino que él realmente valoraba su manera de ser, su manera de actuar y de pensar, además de su personalidad con todos sus diferentes matices. Miles era una persona muy interesante, aventurera y divertida, teniendo un lado sensible que Chris había descubierto desde la primera noche en que ambos se conocieron formalmente.

Ver a Miles apartado del ruido del concierto aquel día había marcado sin duda una pauta en su rutina, ya que podría asegurar que desde el primer momento Miles lo había _conquistado_ por completo. La sonrisa que le había dado aquella noche había sido su fin en toda la extensión de palabra. Chris creía que jamás había visto algo tan adorable antes, por lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que le fuera posible para lograr despertar ese tipo de reacciones en Miles cada que pudiera.

El interés entre ambos se había acrecentado desde ese momento, logrando en poco tiempo ser un tema de conversación recurrente en las reuniones con sus amigos o en los ensayos de la banda. A Chris realmente no le importaban los comentarios ni las ideas de apresurar las cosas entre ambos, ya que prefería que las cosas se forjaran por si solas, aun pese a tener el firme deseo de querer estrechar a Miles entre sus brazos al verlo realizar todas aquellas acciones tan cotidianas.

Al salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco con su café en la mano, Chris sabía esa mañana que no sería recibido por la sonrisa de Miles, pero que estarían en contacto en poco tiempo durante ese día por el viaje. Había un pequeño sentimiento de decepción, sin embargo, ya que aquella simple interacción lograba mejorar su humor de una manera casi inmediata.

Vaya que era un tonto, pensó, mientras recogía el periódico tirado a unos cuantos metros de distancia de su puerta. Debía empezar a preparar las cosas en la camioneta. Aquel sería un largo día.

-.-

El punto de reunión para partir había sido la casa de Chris Walker, ya que sería en su camioneta en donde se transportarían para el viaje. Eran las 8 de la mañana y casi todos estaban presentes, exceptuando la presencia de Frank Manera, no siendo sorpresivos para todos sus retrasos. Frank no tenía ningún respeto por los horarios o las invitaciones, llegando siempre a la hora que se le antojaba o en los momentos más inoportunos posibles.

Pese a ello, el rostro de Eddie jamás dejaría de mostrar enojo al momento de notar esas actitudes tan despreocupadas e irresponsables, tomando eso como una ofensa muy grande, pese a que el resto de sus amigos no le tomaba mayor importancia a la manera de comportarse de Frank.

La mayoría de las maletas ya estaban acomodadas en la parte trasera de la camioneta y Chris les había ofrecido café a todos ante la espera, por lo que únicamente quedaba esperar. Al poco tiempo, el sonido del motor de una motocicleta resonó en la entrada, siendo seguido por los estruendosos pasos acelerados de un par de botas. La atención de todos estaba fija al momento de escuchar la puerta abrirse con fuerza innecesaria ante la llegada de Frank.

— ¡Ya llegó la estrecha del show! —mencionó con voz demasiado elevada ante todos, mostrando una amplia sonrisa mientras dejaba caer su maleta en la entrada del recibidor.

Había pasado casi una hora desde la llegada de todos en la casa de Chris. Miles había sido el primero en llegar, seguido de Billy Hope, para posteriormente contar con la presencia de Eddie y Waylon con el cabello algo humedecido en la entrada. Habían llegado con algunos minutos de retraso, que Eddie había sentido como horas al disculparse en repetidas ocasiones. La llegada de Frank a los cuarenta minutos había terminado por deshacer parte de su pesar al momento.

— ¡Tienes idea de que hora es! Se supone que a esta hora ya tendríamos que estar tomando la carretera, siempre tienes que ser tan irresponsable en todo. —

— Oye cálmate, anciano, creo que aún estamos a buena hora de partir. Pensé que te calmarías ahora que tienes novio joven, pero cada día que pasa me dejas más y más sorprendido, Ed. ¿Tienen comida? No alancé a desayunar —

— ¿Te tardaste tanto en venir y ni siquiera tuviste tiempo de desayunar? ¿Qué acaso te acabas de levantar? —

— Vamos Ed, relájate, que conociéndolos a ustedes dos, par de tortolos, no tuvieron ni tiempo de empacar, ¡ya quiten esas caras largas! No pasa nada, con un café y un sándwich doble de jamón estaré más que listo —

A estas alturas, no era sorpresa para nadie que Frank y Eddie tuvieran ese tipo de discusiones frente a todos. Waylon había pensado que parecían más una especie de viejo matrimonio, peleando por cualquier cosa insignificante que pudiera pasarles en su día.

Frank no tardó en tomar una taza de café gigante y prepararse un sándwich en la cocina de Chris, ganando no solo la mirada fulminante de Eddie, sino también una expresión de molestia por parte de Miles, quien no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo al estar sentado en el sofá frente al refrigerador.

La maleta de Frank fue acomodada en poco tiempo, emprendiendo todos su marcha al acomodarse en la camioneta de Chris. La ciudad vecina quedaba a dos horas y media del camino en carretera, por lo que estaban equipados con algunas provisiones como agua, papas fritas, refrescos y jugos, pese a la insistencia de Frank de meter cerveza de contrabando en el camino.

Ante la insistencia del guitarrista, él sería el copiloto mientras Chris conducía, dejando que el resto se amontonara como pudiera en la parte trasera entre las maletas y la hielera, terminando por dejar a Waylon y a Miles hasta la parte trasera, siendo acomodadas las maletas lo mejor posible para permitirles tener más espacio para sus piernas, ante la idea de Frank de mantener una hielera adelante para poder tener mayor acceso a los bocadillos y bebidas con más facilidad.

A Eddie no le había agradado para nada la idea de dejar que su pareja se fuera entre el montón de maletas, pero la idea no parecía molestarle en absoluto a Waylon, quien bien podría ponerse al día con Miles de las diferentes cosas que habían pasado en la semana. Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados, el viaje comenzó finalmente, dando una última mirada a la ciudad antes de emprender el viaje a carretera, que se encontraba una distancia considerable desde la zona donde residía Chris.

La idea de pasar el fin de semana lejos de rutina no había resultado tan descabellada en realidad, ya que Frank había estado planeando un viaje como este desde mucho antes que la banda siquiera se reuniera. La llegada de los "nuevos miembros" y el reciente compromiso de Billy Hope habían aumentado únicamente los deseos de Frank por querer convivir el mayor tiempo posible todos en conjunto.

Muy dentro de su mente sabía que sus amigos estaban formando su camino y abriéndose paso a un mundo cada vez más adulto y responsable. La idea de tener responsabilidades era algo que en definitiva no estaba en sus planes por el momento, sabiendo bien que entre más involucrado estuviera en ese tipo de ambientes, más alejado estaría de forjar su sueño con la música y, porque no decirlo, más alejado estaría de poder convivir con sus amigos tanto como le fuera posible.

En un principio había aceptado de manera positiva la presencia de Waylon en todo aspecto y sentido. El chico era animado, interesante y se desenvolvía bien en el ambiente que rodeaba a la banda, sin mencionar que evidentemente hacía feliz a Eddie en más de un sentido al quitarle no únicamente la frustración sexual, sino también cambiar alguno de sus hábitos tan marcados por su personalidad tan rígida y autoritaria.

Pese a eso, Frank se había dado cuenta con el pasar de su relación que la atención de Eddie empezaba a centrase mucho en el chico, cosa que no le parecía del todo cuando empezó la relación, pero que poco a poco empezó a ocasionarle algunos pensamientos egoístas en cuanto a pasar tiempo al lado de Eddie, sintiendo incluso que era monopolizado por la presencia constante de Waylon en su rutina.

Episodios como encontrarlos en posiciones indecorosas o notar como ambos se quedaban algo apartados del resto del grupo al convivir provocaban que Frank sintiera cierta molestia que no era del todo externada.

No era que no quisiera al chico cerca y estaba apoyando la relación de su mejor amigo en todo caso, pero la idea de ver cada vez menos a Eddie le hacía sentirse un tanto abandonado, sobre todo porque la convivencia de ambos había forjado una amistad de años.

Sabía que era egoísta, infantil y hasta cierto punto extraño, pero Frank no estaba del todo contento con la presencia de ambos durante este viaje, que había sido planificado con la intención de recordar los viejos tiempos en la preparatoria, en donde los viajes eran recurrentes y Eddie le seguía a todas partes, pese a no estar de acuerdo en mucho de sus planes.

La presencia de Waylon significaba que la atención de Eddie sería desviada completamente en su dirección, por lo que la convivencia sería afectada, sumado al hecho de que Chris tenía una enorme distracción ahora de cabello castaño, actitud animada y tendencia a hacerlo enojar en todo momento.

La apatía se reflejó por un momento en el semblante del castaño, agradeciendo que sus lentes de sol fueran los suficientemente oscuros para evitar que alguien más notara su semblante mal humorado. Debía despejar su mal humor en ese momento. Después de todo, él era la verdadera alma de la fiesta del grupo, y si ese viaje tenía éxito sería todo gracias a él.

— Creo que estamos un poco serios hoy, por suerte siempre traigo mi carpeta con discos y mi USB con canciones para poner el ambiente, ¡prepárense! —

Frank no tardó mucho en sacar su USB para colocarlo en el estero, sintonizando la primera canción en poco tiempo. Frank no dudo en ningún momento en subir el volumen a su máxima potencia. La tonada de la canción no ayudaba mucho tampoco, escuchándose la música estruendosa y el ritmo de la guitarra eléctrica a gran velocidad.

 _The townships are burning_ _  
_ _and the keepers of the law run for their lives_ _  
_ _i'm not the one who brought us here_ _  
_ _i use my mind my fists i will survive_ _  
_ _everybody thought it's paradise_ _  
_ _we live inbut they took us for surprise…_

— ¡Podrías bajarle ya! — comentó la voz de Eddie en un grito, estirando la mano para alcanzar a apagar el estéreo en ese instante. Las gafas de Frank bajaron un poco, revelando cierta molestia en su expresión al girar su cabeza en dirección contraria. Eddie parecía sostener su mirada sin vacilación.

— ¡Es Mad Sin! Es un clásico, deberías estar agradecido de que te ponga buena música. —

— ¡Es puro ruido! Además el volumen estaba muy alto, no tengo problemas con que pongas tu música, pero respeta a todos, no nada más vas tú en el auto. —

— ¡Pues parece que nada más voy yo! Ya llevamos como media hora en esto y apenas y he escuchado comentario alguno, no me sorprende de Billy, ya que es callado por naturaleza, pero de los demás si me sorprende bastante. Pensé que nos íbamos a divertir aquí, de saber que tendrían esta actitud mejor no hubiéramos hecho este viaje —

— Llevamos 15 minutos apenas, ¿podrías calmarte un poco? Estas actuando mucho más dramático de lo normal, apenas vamos empezando, además todavía ni siquiera llegamos a carretera, todavía falta otro tramo más. —

— Como sea, mejor voy a poner la música otra vez, es mucho mejor que escuchar tus regaños de ancianos. —

— No le subas tanto al volumen, quedas advertido, sino me veré en la necesidad de tirar tu USB por la ventana, Frank. —

— Como digas, anciano. —

Fran volvió a colocar la música una vez más, moderando el volumen al colocarla. Waylon y Miles se habían quedado callados durante ese lapso, notando la manera en la cual Eddie y Frank empezaron a discutir sin siquiera haber empezado el viaje en carretera. La mirada de ambos se cruzó por un momento, dando una sonrisa de complicidad mientras Miles empezaba a buscar los audífonos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Como pudieron, ambos se acomodaron de tal forma que pudieron recostase ligeramente, estando inclinados ligeramente para que sus hombres se dieran cierto soporte, compartiendo los audífonos mientras Miles buscaba en la lista de reproducción algo que poner de manera aleatoria.

— Y dime, ¿Por qué se les hizo tarde a Eddie y a ti en llegar hoy? —

— Bueno, tuvimos unos pequeños inconvenientes al momento de terminar de arreglar las cosas en las maletas. —

— Cogieron en el baño, ¿verdad? —

— Así es, dos veces. Eddie quería sexo oral pero entonces se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Nunca lo había visto cambiarse tan aprisa como hoy. Nada más lo había visto desvestirse a esa velocidad en el pasado. —

Las palabras de ambos eran dichas en forma de susurro, esperando que el sonido de la música fuera el suficiente distractor para desviar la atención de la conversación. Era muy común que se hicieran este tipo de comentarios entre ambos. Ya nada les sorprendía en realidad. Podrían detallarse todo en lujo de detalles.

— No es la primera vez que tienen sexo en el baño, ¿o sí? —

— Es la segunda vez apenas, pero las cosas intentaron ser un tanto apresuradas. Y es que Eddie no se puede detener hasta llegar al final. Me tuve que lavar muy bien para que todo se fuera por el drenaje. —

— Hubiera sido más fácil si te lo hubieras tragado…y más rápido. —

La sonrisa de ambos se intensifico en ese momento, levantado la vista para ver si la atención de Eddie se había centrado en aquellos comentarios por parte de ambos. Por fortuna, el mayor parecía bastante distraído al fijar su vista en su celular, suponiendo ambos que se encontraba buscando alguna indicación que diera las mejores rutas posibles de las diferentes paradas en el camino. Le había hecho un comentario a Chris al respecto, aunque en realidad no era que se requería en ese momento.

— Y dime, ¿paso algo interesante al llegar a casa de Chris mientras no estábamos? —

Por un momento, la mirada de Miles bajó, suspirando mientras pasaba una de sus manos lentamente por su cabello. La sombra de una sonrisa se reflejó en su semblante por un momento. ¿Acaso podría hablar de Chris en algún punto sin sentirse como una colegiada enamorada?

— No pasó nada. Únicamente me ofreció café o algo que tomar, como todas las mañanas que le entregó el periódico. Nada fuera de la rutina ya marcada. —

— Te has visto con Chris a diario desde que empezaste a entregar los periódicos. Yo creo que es algo bueno, pero creo que deberías avanzar al siguiente nivel. —

— Si, entregarle unas revistas tal vez. —

Waylon tuvo que reprimirse para soltar una carcajada al momento, tapando sus labios mientras revisaba la hora en su celular de reojo. Ya iban a ser las 10:30 de la mañana y habían recorrido ya un tramo mucho más prolongado de aquella autopista, pudiendo notar por la ventana como la carretera empezaba a abrirse paso al fin. Miles prendió los datos de su celular, empezando a revisar sus diferentes redes sociales, sin detener la música en su lista de reproducción. La mirada de Waylon se giró en su dirección al calmarse, aunque la sonrisa burlona continuaba dibujada en su rostro.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero. Ambos se gustan tanto, son demasiado obvios. —

— Siempre me dices eso cuando hablamos de este tema, ya te dije que haré algo en su momento, no me siento listo para intentar hablar del asunto, me paralizo, me vuelvo un idiota. —

— Corrección, ya eres un idiota, nada más se te traba la lengua al momento de querer dialogar, pero ¡vamos! Chris es lindo, atento y muy bueno contigo, yo creo que hay algo más respecto a sus actitudes hacía ti. Es nada más cuestión de confianza y ya. Quizás este viaje sea de mucha ayuda para tener más cercanía, deberías aprovechar la oportunidad. —

Waylon siempre era muy insistente al momento de tratar ese tema respecto a la relación de Chris y Miles y su aparente cercanía en los últimos meses. La mayoría de sus amistades pensaban de igual forma, más no comprendían como ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso en sus interacciones al momento de hablar o encontrarse día a día.

Era más que evidente que Chris sentía interés también, pero Waylon sospechaba que había alguna razón en realidad que no le permitía aceptar en su totalidad todos los intentos que Miles tenía por acercarse. Quizás las cosas con Chris tenía que ser mucho más elaboradas o lentas, pero Waylon podía entender a la perfección la manera de sentirse de Miles respecto al tema, ya que las señales eran confusa y Miles nunca había batallado en el pasado para conseguir alguna cita o pretendiente.

El viaje continuó con el mismo ritmo, entre pláticas, la música de Frank y la lista de reproducción de Miles en su celular, que en ningún momento había dejado de lado revisar y actualizar sus diferentes portales, aun pese a los comentarios constantes de Waylon sobre el uso excesivo de la batería y el desgaste por tener abierta tantas aplicaciones a la vez.

Eddie les había preguntado en un par de ocasiones si estaban bien y que no tardarían en llegar a la estación más cercana, ofreciéndoles un par de bebidas y sándwiches a ambos para intentar mitigar un poco el hambre durante el recorrido. Ya había pasado más de la hora y media en carretera. A decir verdad, ambos empezaban a sentirse entumidos de las piernas.

Por fortuna, el carro no tardó en detenerse en poco tiempo. Ambos jóvenes levantaron ligeramente la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que se encontraban en una vieja estación de gasolina.

— Bueno, primera parada, le pondré gasolina a la van, ustedes pueden salir a comprar algo si gustan — comentó al poco tiempo Chris, desviando la mirada en dirección al resto de sus amigos. El resto asintió mientras empezaba a salir desde sus asientos, estirándose un poco al observar por un momento a su alrededor. Eddie no tardó en desviar su atención hacía Waylon y Miles antes de salir, notando como ambos parecían un poco adormilados, aun con los audífonos puestos, no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante el rostro tan encantador de Waylon al regresarle la mirada.

— ¿Todo bien allá atrás, cariño? —

— Sí, nada más estamos un poco cansados. Sabes que no soy muy fan de levantarme temprano por las mañanas. —

— Bueno, es que tampoco nos dormimos muy temprano que digamos… —

El comentario, que había salido en un tono un tanto sugestivo, fue mencionado sin premeditarlo mucho, dándose cuenta en poco tiempo de la atenta mirada de Miles, quien parecía mostrar una sonrisa al momento de notar la incomodad en la expresión de Eddie. Un pequeño beso fue dado por la pareja antes de que Eddie saliera del carro en poco tiempo, con la promesa de comprarle una barra de chocolate a cada uno, ya que su intento por salir de entre las maletas había sido más complicado de lo que imaginaron.

Todos se dispusieron a realizar sus cosas, ya que Chris en poco tiempo había ido a pagar la gasolina al pequeño cubículo de los cajeros, mientras que Frank, Billy y Eddie se disponían a comprar algunas cuantas cosas en la pequeña tienda de la gasolinera, cada uno alejándose por diferentes pasillos de acuerdo a los artículos que buscaban.

Al encontrar la sección de dulces, Eddie no dudo en tomar muchas más cosas para que Waylon y Miles pudieran despertarse un poco en el camino. Billy se encontraba en la sección de revistas, intentando encontrar algo en que entretenerse en el camino mientras que Frank, por su parte, desvió su atención a la zona de cerveza y bebidas, sacando del refrigerador un paquete con seis latas. De forma lenta, empezó a caminar hacia una de las cajas más cercanas, siendo detenido por la atenta y fulminante mirada de Eddie en poco tiempo.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses, Manera. —

La expresión de Frank cambió al apenas escuchar ese comentario, girándose dramáticamente en dirección contraria, sin querer ocultar su molestia. Eddie parecía no querer intimidarse por aquello, sobre todo al notar como los pasos pesados y molestos se dirigían en su dirección. Tal parecía que ambos habían amanecido con ganas de discutir en todo momento o lugar.

— ¿Qué ahora eres mi madre? Quiero cerveza, no veo porque eso te moleste o te preocupe, Gluskin. —

— Andas insoportable desde que partimos, estando ebrio no quiero saber cómo te pondrías. No quiero que estés tomando en carretera. —

— Yo no me pongo ebrio con un seis de cerveza, necesito de algo más fuerte que eso…aunque si tengo que soportarte el resto del camino, preferiría estar lo más ebrio posible para no escuchar tus lamentaciones y comentarios de señora. —

La atención de varios miembros de la tienda, al igual que la de algunos clientes, se enfocaron en dirección a la de ambos hombres discutiendo. Tal parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía medir el nivel en que su voz salía al momento de discutir, ya que pasaban de un comentario simple a una declaración mucho más elevada en tono en cuestión de segundos. Por alguna extraña razón, ambos estaban mucho más a la defensiva que de costumbre.

— No quiero que estés tomando en carretera, Frank, es en serio, si compras las cerveza te las voy a tirar en la carretera. —

— Quiero ver que te atrevas, Gluskin, eres de muchas palabras y pocas acciones, como toda la vida, a menos que esas acciones sean meter la mano en los pantalones de tu novio, porque solo así si te veo moverte. —

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme, Frank? Desde que comenzamos con lo del viaje no has hecho más que decir comentarios de ese tipo, ¿acaso te molesta que estén ambos aquí?

— No seas ridículo, claro que no me molesta, pero no puedes pasar ni cinco segundos sin querer regañarme o comportarte como la perdona más madura del lugar, ese trabajo le queda mucho más a Chris que a ti. —

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez? Es obvio que algo te molesta, si apenas y me miras y tuerces el rostro, dilo ya Manera, nunca nos andamos con tantos rodeos sobre estas cosas. —

— Ya te dije que no tengo nada que decirte…y ten, comportarte como el responsable aguafiestas de siempre —

Frank hizo el gesto de dejar de manera repentina las cervezas en las manos de Eddie, alejándose a grandes zancadas hasta volver a estar en el auto una vez más. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado obvio en su molestia, pero poco podía evitar par no demostrar sus sentimientos o emociones en un momento como este.

Las palabras de Eddie por lo regular nunca eran tomadas tan en serio ante su idea de mantener las cosas con "responsabilidad", pero durante ese día, por alguna extraña razón, cualquier comentario que hiciera le sacaba de quico casi al momento. Frank sabía cuál era la verdadera razón de su molestia, pero poco podía hacer al respecto sin quedar como un completo idiota o verse como la persona más infantil del planeta.

No tardaron en emprender el viaje en marcha en poco tiempo, siendo guardados los chocolates y dulces en uno de los compartimientos de la hielera para que no se derritieran en el viaje, suponiendo que Waylon y Miles estarían dormidos a esas alturas ante el evidente silencio que reinaba en la van al momento de entrar una vez más.

Por su parte, el resto del viaje por igual de silencioso para todos. Los comentarios de Frank y de Eddie habían terminado por la discusión en la pequeña tienda de la carretera, provocando que todo el grupo se sumiera en el silencio, por más incómodo que pareciera eso en el ambiente experimentado. A esas alturas, todos empezaban a sospechar que la actitud de Frank iba ligada a su molestia por la compañía extra durante el viaje, pero ningún comentario se hizo al respecto.

Chris intentó acelerar el paso lo mejor que pudo por la carretera, agradeciendo internamente que estuviera tan despejada en ese momento del día. Tal parecía que podría tomar la autopista con las precauciones correspondientes, pero acelerando un poco el paso al no verse interrumpido por el tráfico del resto de los vehículos en el camino.

Había un pequeño punto de descanso en algún punto de la autopista, en donde se encontraba un pequeño mirador que daba hacía algunas montañas cercanas. Eddie sonrió, haciéndole la indicación a Chris de que sería una buena idea para Miles y Waylon el aprovechar aquel punto para mirar al horizonte montañoso. Chris estuvo de acuerdo con aquella petición.

— Miles, Way, vamos pararnos aquí un momento para poder usar los miradores, ¿quieren estirar un poco las piernas? — la sonrisa de Eddie que había sostenido al girarse se desvaneció al darse cuenta del par de lugares vacíos a sus espaldas.

Su rostro se volvió sombrío y confuso al apenas notarlo, notando que únicamente el celular de Waylon se encontraba tirado en su lugar, además de los audífonos de Miles y las envolturas de sus bebidas. Las maletas estaban tiradas en donde se encontraba posicionados al partir. La sorpresa en la voz de Eddie no se hizo esperar al hacer el comentario al resto.

— No están…Miles y Waylon no están — comentó entre la sorpresa y la confusión, dirigiendo su mirada a Chris, quien parecía no reaccionar del todo ante su comentario, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo al escucharlo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— ¡Qué no están! Miles y Waylon no están en sus lugares, ¡no están en el auto! —

La camioneta se estacionó al momento de escuchar con más claridad el comentario de Eddie. La alarma no se hizo esperar en su semblante, mientras en un gesto completamente inútil empezaba a remover las maletas, en la espera a que mágicamente Waylon y Miles aparecieran en el auto, pese a ser aquello bastante poco posible de concebir.

No había llamadas perdidas en sus celulares y hacía una hora de que habían tenido su última parada, en la estación de gasolina en la carretera. Hacía una hora que ambos jóvenes no estaban en el auto y ninguno de los cuatro hombres se había dado cuenta hasta el momento de llegar al mirador.

Eddie se sentía al borde del colapso nervioso. Sin duda era el peor novio del mundo, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto ahora.

* * *

 **Y pues si, Miles y Way en la carretera, espero los encuentren pronto y espero no se metan en muchos problemas lol.**


	14. Excuse meexcuse me Mr!

**Capítulo 14. Excuse me, Sir!**

 _La búsqueda había comenzado. Tanto Miles como Waylon se encontraban en carretera ahora. Eddie no podía estar más preocupado. ¿Qué iba a pasar si algo malo le pasaba a su cariño?_

* * *

 **Soy un desastre total, pero aquí estoy, persistiendo con esto xD, agradeciendo a todas las personas que me leen y que gustan de esta historia.**

 **El grupo de hoy es No Doubt, con la canción "Excuse me, Mr. "**

* * *

Los ojos de Miles permanecieron entrecerrados por un momento.

Tanto Waylon como él habían acabo un par de bebidas deportivas de casi un litro cada uno. Sus piernas se sentían adoloridas y su espalda empezaba a tener estragos por la mala postura durante esa trayectoria del camino. Al levantar ligeramente la cabeza, alcanzó a escuchar como Eddie le preguntaba a Waylon si estaba cómodo y si quería algunas cuantas cosas de la pequeña tienda de la estación.

Tenía sueño y hambre, pero por sobre todas las cosas tenía una enorme necesidad de orinar, pero no quería arruinar el pequeño momento romántico que se presentaba entre su mejor amigo y su pareja. Sabía que suficiente tenían al tener a Miles a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia como para arruinar los breves momentos con un comentario tan sacado de contexto como ese. La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana cercana a ellos, logrando irritar los oscuros ojos del castaño, dejando sus audífonos aun lado después de escuchar detenidamente su lista de reproducción hasta ahora.

Sostenía su celular casi de manera rigurosa sobre su mano, sintiendo el calor emanar de la batería con el constante uso de los datos móviles, notando como la pequeña luz roja parpadeaba, indicando que estaba a punto de apagarse por la batería baja. Todavía ni llevaban la mitad del camino y su celular ya amenazaba con apagarse. Suponía que en la otra mitad del viaje tendrían que usar el celular de Waylon.

Con un pequeño y cohibido beso de despedida por su presencia, Eddie se apartó de ambos para encaminarse al local, con la misión de traerles dulces y algunas otras cosas que pudieran comer en el resto del viaje a partir de ese momento. Los ojos de Waylon tenían la misma expresión y pesadez que su mirada. En realidad, ninguno de los estaba cómodo.

— Tengo que orinar. — La voz de Miles sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio, quien dirigió su vista a la oscura mirada de su mejor amigo. Ambos habían intentado no pensar en su necesidad básica, pero al mencionarlo en voz alta era evidente que ambos lo necesitaban con urgencia.

Con un resoplido cansado, ambos jóvenes empezaron a estirar más sus piernas, logrando tirar y desacomodar un par de maletas a su paso hasta por fin alcanzar a cruzarse al asiento delantero, logrando abrir la puerta la van en poco tiempo, pese a su paresa y cansancio. El hormigueo en las piernas de Miles se disparó de manera dolorosa, haciendo que el castaño terminara por inclinarse para masajear su pantorrilla. La mirada de Waylon le seguía de cerca, con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

— ¿Dónde crees que estén los baños? —

— Probablemente en la parte trasera. Realmente necesito ir ahora. —

Intentando apresurar a sus piernas cansadas, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a caminar hasta dar la vuelta al pequeño local de carretera, encontrando el letrero de los baños en poco tiempo. Entraron y lo primero que se percataron era de la oscuridad que y la falta de higiene, teniendo diferentes dibujos y mensajes rayados en las paredes y cerca de los orinales. El lugar parecía bastante abandonado en realidad. Parecía que ni siquiera le habían dado servicio a cambiar los focos, ya que ninguna luz prendió al activar los interruptores. Tanto Miles como Waylon se miraron a los ojos nuevamente antes de pasar.

— Cuanta clase, ¿no te recuerda al bar de aquel bar cerca del centro? —

— Creo que estaba mejor iluminado al menos — comentó la voz de Miles al responder, empezando a avanzar ambos a paso lento hacía el final del largo tramo rumbo a donde se encontraban los orinales.

Tenían un color amarillento y desgastado. Waylon no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa al momento de acercarse al más cercano, notando como la mirada de Miles no dejaba de presentar desagrado mientras se encaminaba al orinal contrario.

El viaje los entusiasmaba a los dos por igual. Waylon nunca había realizado muchos viajes en el pasado, ya que sus limitaciones y pocos recursos económicos siempre habían sido enfocados en apoyar a su madre, sin importar que tan entusiasmado estuviera con algo.

En cuanto a Miles, sus padres habían realizado diferentes viajes cuando era menor, pero jamás se había sentido realmente en sintonía con ninguno de ellos al momento de estar en carretera. Llevar algún aparato electrónico siempre había sido su refugio y su manera de no tener que lidiar con las constantes conversaciones de ambos. No era que no quisiera a sus padres, únicamente no los toleraba durante tantas horas en la carretera.

El celular de Miles se había apagado al apenas salir del carro, por lo que estaba resguardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No sentía remordimiento alguno en aceptar que era un completo adicto a él, que podría pasar casi todo el día con los ojos pegados en la pantalla, teniendo como principal pasatiempo realizar visitas frecuentes a las redes sociales de Chris Walker sin poder evitarlo hacerlo de manera rutinaria cada día. Era estúpido, pero era una de sus cosas favoritas en el día.

En cuanto a Waylon, siempre había tenido la tendencia de perderlo. No era ni la mitad de adicto que era Miles a permanecer horas y horas revisando sus diferentes redes sociales. Para Waylon simplemente significaba un aparato más que debía poseer. Suponía que parte de las ideas liberales de su madre se le habían contagiado desde hace años.

Al terminar, ambos se acercaron al espejo sucio de la entrada. Apenas y podían verse en el reflejo, notando como una de las esquinas estaba parcialmente rota por lo que parecía ser un puñetazo. Parecía todo tan cliché, casi como si fuera un escenario previamente prefabricado para hacer lucir a la pequeña gasolinera como un sitio peligroso para el viajero, no pudiendo entender quién podría tener una pelea en un lugar como este como para romper el vidrio del espejo en un arranque de ira. Luego recordó las pequeñas escenas de Frank y Eddie hasta el momento, sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa por la imagen mental de ambos.

— Oye Miles, deberías tomar una fotografía de este lugar. —

— Si claro, debí tomarlo unas fotos a nuestros penes al orinar. Quizás algún pervertido demente las hubiera comprado por fetiche. —

El grifo apenas y soltaba un pequeño hilo de agua que ambos decidieron aprovechar por igual. La sonrisa de Waylon jamás abandono de todo su rostro durante ninguno de esos momentos.

— Teníamos mucho sin salir así, anda, saca tu celular, quiero una foto aquí. —

— Ya no tiene batería, Way-Way, se calentó mucho por el internet. —

— Miles, todavía nos falta medio camino que recorrer en carretera y ya te acabaste la batería, ¿Cómo vas a sobrevivir el viaje sin andar de vicio todo el tiempo? —

— Tenía la idea de usar el tuyo. —

— Claro, porque acabarse una sola batería no es suficiente. —

Miles hizo el gesto de salpicar con unas cuantas gotas de agua el rostro de Waylon. Ambos rieron, encaminándose una vez más a la salida, sin poder evitar que la sensación de fatiga y sueño estuviera permanente instaurada en sus expresiones y movimientos lentos.

La estación de gasolina estaba parcialmente vacía al momento de salir nuevamente del pasillo del baño. Ambos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo que la van ya no se encontraba estacionada en el área de descarga de gasolina. La fatiga y apatía de sus expresiones desapareció al apenas darse cuenta de ello.

— Acaso ellos… —

— Sí. Nos dejaron. Nos dejaron en la gasolinera. Creo que fue mala idea no avisarles que iríamos a orinar. —

Las miradas de Miles y Waylon se conectaron por un breve momento. Ambos caminaron a la tienda y se asomaron incluso a la zona donde se encontraban las cajeras para cobrar. No había rastro ni de Chris, ni de Eddie, mucho menos de Frank o de Billy por los alrededores.

Al girar su vista en la carretera, ninguno de los dos jóvenes pudo notar la camioneta a la distancia. ¿Tanto tiempo se habían tardado en ir al baño? Era gracioso incluso, si lo miraban desde otra perspectiva. Ninguno de los dos podía tomar las cosas demasiado en serio, por más seria o difícil que fuera la situación.

— ¿No trajiste tu cargado contigo, Miles? —

— Sí, porque siempre que voy a orinar, traigo el cargador del celular en la bolsa. —

— Para conectártelo en el trasero, de seguro —

La mirada de Miles se giró en dirección falsamente dramática hacía Waylon. El rubio se quedó recargado en la pared, pensando en las posibilidades que tenían. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta de su ausencia, pero conociendo a los tres, posiblemente entre las discusiones y comentarios entre Eddie y Frank se iría buen parte de la atención que ambos tenían en ese detalle.

— Que grosero eres, Waylon Park, ¿con esa boca besas a tu novio? —

— Con esta boca hago muchas más cosas que besar a mi novio, pero ya hablando en serio, ¿Qué sugieres tú que deberíamos hacer? —

Miles se quedó pensando por un momento, sentándose en el piso cerca de la pared, mientras Waylon continuaba mirando a los alrededores por si notaba la van cerca. Ninguno de los tenía mucho efectivo realmente, por lo que no les alcanzaría para comprar un cargador. Era conveniente que lo invirtieran en comida en caso que tuvieran que necesitarla en un futuro. Quien sabría en cuanto tiempo volverían a encontrarse nuevamente con los demás. Las cosas podrían resultar realmente interesantes en ese lapso.

Una sonrisa amplia apareció en los labios de Miles mientras se levantaba de su lugar con rapidez. Waylon conocía esa sonrisa muy bien, viéndola en el paso al momento de tener alguna idea espontánea y potencialmente riesgosa.

— Deberíamos pedir raite en la carretera. —

La mirada de Waylon se ensanchó al escuchar esas palabras. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, alzando ligeramente la ceja al momento de escuchar la sugerencia. Tenía que darle créditos a Miles. Realmente estaba intentando dar una solución honesta al problema.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —

— ¡Totalmente! Vamos, no es mala idea, quizás podamos llegar incluso antes que ellos. ¡Será divertido! —

— No sé si ser asesinado y violado en carretera sea divertido para ti, quizás hagan las cosas en ese orden. —

— Empiezas a sonar igual de alarmista que Eddie. Ya hemos hecho esto antes, será como regresar a esas época. ¡Vamos, Way! No pasará nada malo, incluso será divertido. —

Las palabras y los gestos de Miles siempre eran sumamente contagiosos, sobre todo al colocar ambas manos sobre los hombros contrarios, extendiendo su sonrisa con la esperanza de que Waylon accediera a alguna de sus nuevas y extrañas ideas en todo momento y ocasión. Waylon no pudo evitar sonreír a la par, negando la cabeza mientras ambos se alejaban el uno del otro, entrando únicamente a la tienda para comprar un par de cosas antes de partir rumbo a la carretera.

Habían sido contadas las ocasiones en las que habían pedido aventón tal cual, sobre todo en aquellas noches en donde alguna de sus citas se encontraban tirados en la banqueta, indispuestos para poder conducir sus propios vehículos para llevarlos. Sin duda habían tenido suerte durante esos años, esperando internamente que esa misma suerte no allá desparecido del todo al empezar a encaminarse a unos cuantos metros alejados de la estación de gasolina.

Tenían en la bolsa de plástico un par de jugos y una enorme bolsa de babas fritas. Waylon se había quitado la camisa de cuadros para ajustarla sobre su cintura. El sol empezaba a calentar más a esa hora del día. Miles intentaba acomodar su cabello de tal manera que sus ojos no fueran cubiertos en su totalidad. Ya era hora de cortarse el cabello, pensó, ya que había estado creciendo en las últimas semanas, logrando desordenarse cada vez más por todas partes. Acercarse al borde de la carretera y extender sus pulgares se miraba mucho más estúpido de lo que recordaban.

No necesitaban externar la mutua idea que tenían de saber que alguien realmente se detendría para llevarlos por la carretera. Sin duda, mirar a dos jóvenes a la intemperie de esa manera era algo un tanto sospechoso, por no considerarlo por demás riesgoso, tanto para las personas en los automóviles como para ellos.

No sabían exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaban esperando, pero para Miles, que siempre había sido muy desesperado, habían permanecido en carretera una eternidad. Algunas gotas de sudor empezaban a aparecer en las frentes de ambos a medida que los minutos pasaban. Incluso había cierto enrojecimiento en el rostro de Waylon, que por su tono de piel siempre se le notó más al momento de estar acalorado.

Los ojos de Miles se entrecerraban ligeramente por la intensidad del sol. Su brazo se había bajado por un momento, lamentando cada vez más su decisión de posponer su cita para ir a la peluquería. La mirada de Waylon jamás se había despegado del camino. Sabía que habían pasado apenas un par de minutos. El tiempo y la desesperación jamás fueron un factor que le estresara o desesperada en realidad.

— Quizás esta no fue tan buena idea como pensaba — comentó la voz de Miles en poco tiempo. El rostro de Waylon se giró en su dirección, notando como la mirada de su mejor amigo mostraba ligera molestia y desesperación.

— Apenas han pasado un par de minutos, debemos ser más pacientes con esto. —

— No debí haberme gastado toda la batería. —

— Bueno, no sabías que nos íbamos a quedar varados en carretera. —

La conversación de ambos fue interrumpida al darse cuenta que un automóvil se había estacionado al lado de la autopista. Era un carro realmente clásico, por no resaltar el hecho de que era un auto bastante viejo. Pese a tener algunos golpes y abolladuras, lucía bastante limpio y conservado. El vidrio bajó en poco tiempo, revelando el rostro de una mujer mayor con un sombrero y unos lentes para el sol. Era realmente mayor, incluso podían notarse sus canas sobresaliendo de los bordes de su sombre, lo suficientemente grande para resguardar su rostro del sol.

Tanto Miles como Waylon se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo. La anciana no tardó en dirigirles la palabra en poco tiempo.

— ¿Buscan a alguien que los lleve? —

Tanto Miles como Waylon asintieron a la par para contestar, mientras la mujer hacía el gesto de abrir la puerta del auto para ambos. Esperaba que fuera su día de suerte mientras entraban, esperando secretamente a que la anciana no resultara ser alguna especie de psicópata de carretera o algo parecido.

* * *

Se habían puesto en marcha en la carretera al apenas darse cuenta.

Eddie no podía dar crédito al enorme descuido que había tenido hasta después de algunos minutos, en donde con voz exasperada se había girado hacía sus amigos una vez más, afirmando en voz cada vez más desesperada la ausencia de ambos jóvenes en el vehículo. Chris apenas había tardado un poco en reaccionar cuando dirigió en auto en dirección contraria, empezando a avanzar en la carretera para retornar a la vieja estación de gasolina algunos kilómetros atrás.

El ambiente dentro de la van era callado y bastante tenso, escuchando la acelerada respiración de Eddie, quien parecía exasperarse a cada minuto que pasaba, ante la constante preocupación y las transitadas carreteras que cada vez se llenaban más y más. La mirada de Chris estaba fijamente colocada en cada vehículo que se atravesaba en el camino, haciendo las maniobras necesarias para poder evitar cada carro de la mejor manera, intentando avanzar cada vez más rápido el recorrido de regreso.

Frank, por su parte, se encontraba con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho. Su expresión no había cambiado nada desde su última conversación con Eddie. No había ninguna reacción en particular al enterarse de la noticia de la posible desaparición de Miles y Waylon en la carretera.

Suponía que ambos estarían bien, ya que incluso era fácil afirmar que ambos tenían más experiencia en la carretera y en ese tipo de situaciones de lo que tendría Eddie estando en una situación parecida. Ya había visto esa faceta de Eddie en el pasado. Tenía la tendencia de alterarse por todo prácticamente. Habían pasado por cosas bastante particulares en realidad, agradeciendo internamente tener historias que contar en un futuro.

Si el camino era de una hora, Chris hizo todo lo posible por acelerar las cosas y volverlo de menos de 40 minutos por su manera de conducir. Billy Hope se encontraba muy impresionado en realidad. Hacía tanto tiempo que no notaba aquella manera de actuar en su amigo más cercano. Los ojos de Chris reflejaban mucha seriedad, más había una genuina y enorme preocupación implícita en su gesto. Bien conocía Billy que Chris no se relajaría el resto de esa trayectoria hasta encontrar a salvo a Waylon a Miles.

Si bien, la seguridad de Waylon siempre sería una prioridad, que Miles desapareciera a la par con él le daba esa sensación de desesperación cada vez más gradual. Las cosas empezaban a volverse cada vez más descontroladas. Sus manos se ajustaron con fuerza al volante al dar una vuelta por una pequeña curva en el camino. Ninguno de sus amigos hizo un comentario al respecto. Cada uno venía con sus propias ideas, reflexiones y molestias.

Al llegar a la estación de gasolina, Eddie Gluskin salió disparado en dirección a la pequeña tienda, sin importar que el automóvil no hubiera sido detenido o estacionado correctamente. Sus ojos vagaron en todas direcciones, recorriendo los pasillos a paso acelerado, siendo observado por la desconcertada mirada de la cajera y los clientes ocasionales.

Eddie recorrió la tienda, los baños, la zona donde estaban las cajas de las gasolinas y los alrededores de la gasolinera sin mucho éxito. Los mechones oscuros de su siempre bien peinado cabello empezaban a desacomodarse por sus constantes movimientos y sudor.

Tanto Chris como Billy empezaron a preguntar a algunas cuantas personas si habían visto a dos jóvenes hace un par de horas. La postura despreocupada de Frank al bajar del auto fue uno de los detonantes más poderosos que Eddie pudo conseguir, perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba en ese momento. La mirada de todos se enfocó en su interacción durante ese lapso.

— Es tu culpa, tú ni siquiera querías que vinieran al viaje. ¡Es tu culpa, Frank! Ahora no sabemos dónde están, no sabemos si los vamos a encontrar, si están a salvo, ¡ya estarás contento! —

— ¿Qué, acaso es mi culpa que quisieran ir al baño en la gasolinera y se salieran así? —

— Tú y tu estúpida idea de tener la hielera en el asiento. Ellos dos cabían perfectamente en frente, pero te encargaste de que estuvieran atrás con las maletas. No los querías cerca, no los querías en este viaje, ¡admítelo! —

— ¡Bien, lo admito! No los quería en este viaje, yo quería pasar tiempo con ustedes, sabía bien que si Waylon venía en el carro, te la pasarías todo el tiempo hablando con él, conviviendo todo el tiempo con él, como lo has hecho en las últimas tres semanas en nuestras reuniones. —

— ¡Y porque no lo dijiste antes, Frank! Nunca te has tomado tantas consideraciones en el pasado, ¡ahora por tus rabietas pueden estar en peligro! Pueden estar heridos, perdidos… ¡no lo sé! ¡Y eres tan egoísta que ni siquiera te importa! —

— Si lo decía en voz alta, te molestas, si no lo dije, también te molesta. Desde que salimos esta mañana, todo te molesta. Más bien, desde que empezaste a salir con él, ¡todo lo que yo hago te molesta!

Eddie no se contuvo al momento de empujar a Frank contra la van. Incluso los hombres que manejaban la bomba de la gasolina dejaron de lado su tarea al notar aquella discusión.

Frank tampoco se contuvo al regresar el gesto, siendo algo bastante llamativo por la diferencia de estaturas y complexiones. Eddie apenas y se movió por el movimiento. El puño de Frank no tardó en impactarse contra la barbilla de Eddie mientras este empezaba a alejarse, dando un manotazo sobre la mejilla contraria que logró derribar los lentes para el sol.

— Si lo decía en voz alta, te molestas, si no lo dije, también te molesta. Desde que salimos esta mañana, todo te molesta. Más bien, desde que empezaste a salir con él, ¡todo lo que yo hago te molesta! ¡Por qué no mejor me dices que mi amistad te molesta en todo caso! —

No sabían exactamente en qué momento ambos habían empezado a deslizarse hasta caer en el piso en una serie de patadas y golpes bastante mal logrados, que más parecía la parodia o sátira de una pelea de verdad. La camisa de vestir y el cabello perfectamente ordenado de Eddie habían quedado en olvido mientras Frank lograba asestar algunas patadas y puñetazos en su rostro. La mirada de Eddie se oscureció por su enojo mientras lograba jalar parte del largo y desordenado cabello castaño.

Billy estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no soltarse a carcajadas ante aquella escena. Eran contadas pero muy memorables las ocasiones en las que ambos habían llegado a los golpes. Al girar su vista hacía Chris, la mirada que les dio a ambos era una de las cosas más atemorizantes que había visto hasta ahora.

La actitud de Chris bajo presión era una de las cosas más llamativas y extrañas de notar, sobre todo porque casi en todo momento era tranquilo, gentil y amable con todos. Los pasos de Chris resonaron con fuerza al acercarse, provocando que más de una persona que fue testigo se sintiera intimidada con su sola presencia. Levantar a Eddie por su camisa y a Frank por su chaqueta no había significado ningún esfuerzo para él.

— ¡Podrían calmarse de una vez! — los movimientos y las acciones de Frank y Eddie se calmaron al estar de pie en ese momento. La voz de Chris había resonado por casi todo el lugar, provocando que todas las personas volvieran a sus asuntos al apenas notar la intimidante mirada de aquel hombre.

Eddie intentó acomodar su camisa, pero estaba lo suficiente arrugada y maltratada para lograr tener una buena apariencia por el momento. Por su parte, a Frank jamás se le distinguía si estaba usando o no su ropa limpia. Toda su ropa tenía la misma tonalidad de estar destruida y desgatada, sin importar que tipo de prenda portara al momento. Los ojos de ambos se desviaron en dirección a la fría y enojada expresión de Chris Walker. No era la primera vez que miraban esa expresión, pero siempre se sentía como si fuera la primera vez en realidad.

— Miles y Waylon están en carretera. La chica que trabaja de cajera les cobró un par de cosas hace aproximadamente hora y media. Algunas personas los vieron subir al automóvil con una mujer mayor. El auto era color lavanda, con algunas abolladuras a los costados, de cuatro puertas, algunos creen que se parece a un Cadillac. No creo que este muy lejos de este sitio, pero debemos ponernos en marcha. Le di las descripciones detalladas de ambos a las personas y todo parece indicar que si son ellos, por lo cual no tenemos tiempo para estas estupideces…súbanse al auto ahora —

Al escucharlo, tanto Eddie como Frank y Billy se adentraron en el automóvil al momento. La sonrisa de Billy no podía evitar plasmarse por un breve momento, mientras se encargaba de que esta vez el fuera quien estuviera en el asiento del copiloto. Pocas veces podían ver esa faceta de Chris, la cual era digna de admirarse durante esos instantes. Era casi como si estuviera en modo militar, ordenando las cosas y haciendo diferentes tácticas para lograr con su cometido.

Por su parte, tanto Frank como Eddie evadieron sus miradas al momento de colorarse los cinturones de seguridad. La incomodidad y molestia seguía plasmada en sus miradas, pero como Chris había dicho, tenían mejores cosas en que pensar por ese momento. Frank estaba seguro de que si algo malo le pasaba a Waylon, Eddie lo culparía por el resto de su vida por ello. Sus lentes estaban mal acomodados por la caída, pero era mucho mejor tener los ojos cubiertos que dejar ver todas sus expresiones de molestia, enojo y frustración.

Frank estaba seguro de que los chicos estarían bien. Eran inteligentes, bastante astutos y estaban acostumbrados a sobrellevar este tipo de cosas en el pasado. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que encontraran a ambos en la carretera, de eso estaba seguro, aunque probablemente fueran ellos los que terminarían encontrándolos en realidad.

* * *

El restaurante al que llegaron al poco tiempo era realmente interesante. Había letreros, figuras y diferentes adornos colgados en las paredes, haciendo del sitio un lugar bastante divertido de observar. La comida no era particularmente llamativa, siendo un menú conformado con mucha variedad, haciendo del atractivo del lugar la decoración en todo caso.

La señora, que se llamaba Betty, había aceptado amablemente a invitar a ambos a comer durante esa tarde. La realidad era que ambos estaban más que agradecidos, ya que ninguno de los dos se había sentido lleno al terminarse la enorme bolsa de papas fritas, terminado únicamente con sed y sensación de resequedad en la garganta.

Había dos platos con un par de hamburguesas y papas fritas frente a ambos. Miles no tardó en devorar la suya, mientras que Waylon se encargaba de tomar un poco de refresco antes de empezar a comer una por una sus papas. Betty tenía un filete y un poco de puré en su plato, decidiendo tomar limonada en vasos alargados con pajillas de colores y formas divertidas.

Ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho en realidad. El hambre era demasiada, incluso el viaje en el automóvil les había provocado más fatiga por el sol y la temperatura elevada. La sonrisa de Betty, seguida de sus palabras, había roto el hielo en poco tiempo ante ese ambiente.

— Y bueno, ¿Qué los trajo por estos rumbos, chicos? —

Los comentarios los habían tomado desprevenidos a ambos. La vista de Miles se levantó de su plato, revelando algunas salpicaduras de salsa de tomate y mostaza en su barbilla.

Waylon, por su parte, estaba terminando de esparcir la salsa de tomate por todo el plato, incluyendo encima de la hamburguesa. Aquello despertaba cierta gracia en Betty, quien no tardó en mostrar una sonrisa ante ambos.

— Estamos de viaje con un grupo de amigos, pero nos olvidaron en la gasolinera. —

— Fue nuestra culpa también, no les avisamos que iríamos al baño en lo que ella terminaban sus compras, además de que en estamos sentados en la parte trasera, donde van las maletas. —

— Además, mi celular se quedó sin batería, ¿no tendrá un cargador que nos pudiera prestar por un momento? —

— Lo siento mucho por eso, pero no traigo un cargador conmigo. Suelo usar un celular bastante viejo, la batería suele durar todo el día para mí. —

Tanto Miles como Waylon decidieron no darle mucha importancia a aquello. Ya encontrarían un cargador muy pronto. La prioridad por el momento era terminar de comer en ese mismo instante. La anciana parecía estar muy contenta con notar aquel entusiasmo de ambos al comer. Incluso les había dicho que podían pedir un postre Si ambos querían. Tanto Waylon como Miles creyeron que sería demasiado abusivo pedir algo como eso ante tanta amabilidad por parte de la señora.

— ¿Y qué hace en un viaje por carretera como este, Betty? — preguntó repentinamente Waylon, sabiendo bien que Miles se encontraría en completo silencio hasta terminar.

— Tengo familiares en la ciudad vecina. Ellos van a visitarme seguido, pero esta vez decidí ser yo quien viniera a verlos. Además hay muchas más cosas bonitas que ver, como museos y diferentes sitios históricos. Es bastante agradable para pasear. —

Waylon siempre había tenido especial simpatía por escuchar las conversaciones, vivencias y comentarios de las personas muy mayores. Era muy entretenido escucharlos en realidad. Las señoras siempre habían hecho comentarios en el mercado sobre lo adorable que era al momento de atenderlos en sus compras. Waylon siempre había considerado curioso eso, ya que nunca había sido su intención dar algún trato preferencial.

— Ustedes dos realmente me recuerdan mucho a mis nietos. Tienen su misma edad, yo creo. Creo que esa fue una de las principales razones por las cuales me detuve en la carretera. —

— Realmente estamos muy agradecidos por ello. Hay pocas personas tan amables hoy en día, pero es normal considerando los riesgos que pudieran aparecer en carretera. ¿No es un poco cansado para usted el conducir todo ese tramo? —

— Honestamente no. Disfruto mucho viajar por carretera, siento que me relaja bastante de las preocupaciones. Es una de mis actividades favoritas, además de que no soy tan mayor aun para dejar de hacerlo. —

La apariencia de Betty era algo realmente particular. Waylon creía que era el estereotipo perfecto de una abuela, con cabello blanco, grandes ojos, zapatos cómodos y ropa deportiva pero femenina. Su conjunto de camisa de color rosa pálido y sus pantalones deportivos color azul cielo eran bastante adorables si lo consideraba detenidamente.

En secreto se preguntaba qué tipo de apariencia tendría él al llegar a una edad avanzada, teniendo mucha curiosidad por conocer qué tipo de pensamientos y actitudes tendrá con el pasar de los años.

La imagen mental de Eddie en pantalones cómodos y chaleco de vestir apareció de manera fugaz en su mente. La sonrisa cálida y sincera no tardó en aparecer de manera inconsciente sobre sus labios. Betty no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en darse cuenta de ese gesto.

— ¿Acaso estás pensando en alguien especial? —

Waylon bajó por un momento su mirada, notando como la comida de Miles había desaparecido de su visión. A veces se sorprendía de la capacidad que tenía su mente para crear escenarios futuros al lado de Eddie, de la misma manera que se impresionaba de notar como Miles jamás se había atragantado con su comida, pese a comer todo de manera tan acelerada am tener hambre. En definitiva sus genes habían sido muy amables con ambos, ya que pese a fumar, tomar y descuidarse en más de un sentido, podían seguir considerándose lindos pese a todo.

— Sí, estoy pensando en mi pareja. Creo que lucirá más que adorable cuando sea mayor, espero sinceramente poder estar a su lado cuando eso pase, aunque suene un tanto idealista mi comentario. —

— Solo el tiempo determinará eso, pero pareces bastante ilusionado. Espero las cosas resulten bien entre ambos y espero ambos puedan reunirse nuevamente muy pronto. —

Waylon asintió, esperando interesante lo mismo, preguntándose por como se encontraría Eddie en ese momento. Sabía que debía estar preocupado, lamentando no haber tenido oportunidad de marcarle por el momento. Casi podía sentir su desesperación a la distancia, considerando eso de adorable en un sentido extraño pero interesante.

Había tardado en terminar su hamburguesa a diferencia de Miles, quien empezó a contarle algunos detalles de su vivencia en el las carreteras de Nuevo México hacia un par de años atrás. Betty no había dejado de reír por esa anécdota. El tiempo parecía ir mucho más acelerado a partir de ese punto.

Al pedir la cuenta, Betty tuvo que disculparse con ambos, afirmando que debía dar una pequeña desviación antes de llegar a la ciudad. Tanto Waylon como Miles no pudieron está más que agradecidos por su trato, despidiéndose de la anciana mientras la veían partir en su viejo Cadillac de color lavanda. Aquella sin duda había sido una experiencia agradable.

— ¿Te imaginas Miles, cuando llegamos a esa edad? ¿Crees que seguiremos siendo los mismos estúpidos que somos ahora? —

— No tengo idea de lo que vaya a pasar en el futuro Waylon, pero probablemente lo seamos más. —

* * *

El hotel de paso en el que lograron hospedarse era una mierda total.

Se había tomado la decisión de quedarse en un lugar mucho más cercano a la carretera, con la esperanza de tener una pista sobre el paradero de Waylon Park y Miles Upshur después de su desaparición. Las horas habían pasado rápido. Todos habían llegado a comer algo rápido a regañadientes, suponiendo Chris que no sería de mucha utilidad estar sin energías para continuar con aquella búsqueda exhaustiva.

Habían buscado por muchos sitios cercanos, llegando a un restaurante, varios establecimientos, una tienda de partes usadas para autos y diferentes paradas y gasolineras a lo largo de la carretera. No había encontrado a Waylon y a Miles en ningún lugar cercano.

No había mensajes o llamadas en sus celulares tampoco. Los nervios de Eddie se acrecentaban cada vez más hasta permanecer completamente rígido e inmóvil en el asiento trasero. Billy, Chris y Frank se bajaron para hacer la reservación en el hotel de carretera. No era ni la mitad de cómodo y espacioso que el hotel que había conseguido para pasar la velada originalmente, pero no les quedaba otra opción.

El letrero parecía que se caería a pedazos en cualquier momento. Las habitaciones estaban sucias y descuidadas, pero era lo suficiente para pasar aquella noche al menos. Chris terminó de hacer las reservaciones, rentando un par de habitaciones con dos camas matrimoniales para todos. En ese momento, poco le importaba tener alguna consideración especial. Su cabeza dolía y se sentía mucho más agotado de lo usual. A Chris no le gustaba para nada esa sensación.

Eddie se había quedado dentro del auto durante todo ese lapso. Sus ojos estaban cansados, ya que había recorrido muchos sitios en las últimas horas sin haber tenido suerte siquiera de encontrar algún indicio. Se sentía como la peor persona del mundo, siendo tan descuidado como para no haber estado atento en preocuparse por Waylon en ese breve pero significativo momento en donde olvidaron a ambos.

Si algo le pasaba, toda la culpa caería sobre sus hombros, sin poder evitar los pensamientos fatalistas que aparecían uno a uno en su mente, imaginando los peores escenarios posibles en donde Waylon y Miles pudieran estar. Las cosas jamás se le habían salido tanto de control como ahora se sentía respecto al tema.

Les había quedado mal a Alma y a los padres de Miles en todo sentido de la palabra. De forma casi automática, Eddie decidió pasarse al asiento de enfrente al momento. Chris había dejado momentáneamente las llaves en lo que terminaba de hacer el registro. Todos se encontraban sumamente distraídos por la búsqueda, siendo el doble de descuidados en muchas situaciones.

Chris había arrevesado a muchos automóviles y varias señales de tránsito durante ese día. Quizás su rostro o su postura no lo reflejaban del todo, pero estaba casi al mismo nivel de preocupación y desesperación en que se encontraba Eddie. Billy se encontraba preocupado, pero su corazonada, al igual que la de Frank, le indicaba que no tardarían en encontrar a aquellos dos muy pronto. Sabía que estarían bien, casi pudiendo jurarlo, ya que eran demasiado astutos pese a su apariencia y aparente inmadurez.

El ambiente se sentía cansado y hasta cierto punto deprimente. Billy no tardó en subir con su maleta, siendo seguido por Chris, que para ese momento lo único que quería era tomar asiento durante unos minutos y refrescarse un poco después de tanto recorrido. Se acordó ya muy tarde de que las llaves continuaban en el auto, pero sabía bien que con la gasolina que le quedaba a la van poco se podía hacer en realidad.

Frank no sabía qué hacer en realidad. Estaba demasiado cansado, en más de una forma, para intentar hacer algo realmente productivo y bueno. Su vista estaba fija en la manera en como Eddie empezaba a acomodarse en el asiento del conductor, abrochando su cinturón de seguridad, antes de empezar a prender el motor en poco tiempo.

Eddie lucía tan cansado desde esa perspectiva, con su cabello desordenado, su expresión de molestia y la manera en la cual sus ojos parecían fijos en un punto indefinido. Realmente parecía un demente en ese momento, pero Frank lo conocía suficiente como para darse cuenta que era su faceta de desesperación total.

Al escuchar el sonido del motor encenderse, Frank no dudó ni un momento en acercarse a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la altura de la ventana del conductor. Eddie parecía no reaccionar, aunque Frank sabía que lo estaba ignorando completamente a propósito.

— ¡No seas tan inconsciente, Eddie! Baja del automóvil, no ganaras nada al salir a perderte tú también. —

— Tengo que encontrarlos Frank. No puedo estar así, no puedo estar bien y relajarme si no se si estará bien. Lo perdí, Frank, yo perdí a Waylon…nunca podré perdonarme por esto en la vida. — La voz de Eddie salía cansada y mucho más irritada que de costumbre.

Frank lo comprendía bien. El sentimiento de Eddie era genuino. A Eddie realmente le interesaba la seguridad de ambos, sobre todo si se trataba de una persona a quien amaba tanto, como este era el caso de Waylon. Estaba a punto de arrancar cuando Frank decidió lanzarse dentro de la ventana abierta, estirando los brazos y las manos para tomar el volante con fuerza, intentando evitar que Eddie pudiera manejar en ese estado.

— ¡Déjame ir Frank! ¡Tengo que salir a buscarlos! —

— ¡No te voy a dejar ir así! Puedes provocar un accidente y hacerle daño a alguien o hacerte daño a ti mismo. Necesitas descansar y despejarte un poco, Eddie, estás histérico. Suelta ya ese volante. —

— ¡No puedo relajarme así! No puedo, no voy a poder, ¡realmente lo necesito aquí! —

Ambos volvieron a forcejear mientras que Eddie accionaba de manera involuntaria el acelerador. Frank terminó por resbalar hasta chocar ligeramente contra la puerta, cayendo fuera del auto en poco tiempo. Eddie estaba a punto de acelerar, si no fuera porque Frank terminó por levantarse y meterse por completo en la van. Al entrar, había chocado contra la cabeza de Eddie, provocando que frenara repentinamente hasta que ambos se estamparon contra el volante. El sonido de las respiraciones de ambos eran acelerados, sobre todo cuando Frank intentó acomodarse de manera torpe contra el asiento del copiloto. La patada que terminó por darle en la cara a Eddie fue completamente accidental.

— Vaya que eres un idiota, siempre has sido un idiota. A veces no entiendo nuestra amistad. —

— Siempre hemos sido un desastre, Eddie, ¿apenas te están dando cuenta de eso? —

Eddie negó con la cabeza, más como un gesto involuntario que como una verdadera negación en todo caso. Terminó por apagar el motor en poco tiempo. Era ridículo en realidad, ya que la gasolina apenas y alcanzaría para moverlo durante algunas cuantas calles. Su cabeza se acomodó sobre el respaldo del asiento mientras sus ojos se cerraron por un breve momento, intentando respirar de manera profunda y pausada. Realmente debía calmarse.

Sabía que tenía que calmarse, pero el concepto era mucho más sencillo que la ejecución. Una parte de él estaba segura de que Waylon estaría bien, ya que Waylon siempre estaba bien en todo momento y situación. Amaba esa capacidad tan suya de sobrellevar los problemas. Esa era una de las cualidades que más había admirado de su personalidad.

— ¿Estás feliz de que estén desaparecidos? —

Las palabras de Eddie parecían tener una mayor resonancia y claridad ahora. Frank tomó sus lentes oscuros hasta retirarlos de sus ojos, guardándolos en el interior de su chaqueta de mezclilla. Su mirada reflejaba un cansancio similar al de todos. Con una liga del cabello, terminó por acomodar sus desordenados rizos de la mejor forma que pudo encontrar.

Los ojos de Eddie se abrieron en poco tiempo, notando el semblante afligido de su mejor amigo frente a él. Eran extraños esos momentos, tan extraños como la misma personalidad de Frank durante cada momento de su vida. Ambos se conocían lo suficientemente bien para saber cada una de sus reacciones hasta ahora. Había sinceridad en su gesto, una sinceridad bastante convincente y notable.

— Claro que no Eddie, no le desearía nada malo a ninguno de ellos. Puede que no sea muy fan de tener a Miles cerca, pero no lo detesto para nada, incluso me parece simpático en ocasiones. —

— ¿Por qué has estado actuando tan extraño cuando están ambos cerca? He notado que las últimas semanas has estado evitando que los traigamos a las reuniones, incluso parece que se molestas con solo verlos llegar a las presentaciones. Estaba pensando a creer que Waylon te caía mal en realidad. —

Un suspiro cansado brotó de los labios de Frank al momento. Una de sus manos pasó involuntariamente por su cabello en un gesto exasperado. Siempre se le había hecho difícil hablar de sus sentimientos en el pasado. No era algo que pudiera demostrar con facilidad a través de palabras. Sus actos reflejaban más ese lado de su personalidad que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

— Supongo que me he sentido celoso de toda la atención que le das. He tenido miedo, sabes, miedo de que las personas terminen alejándose. Es difícil ver como tus mejores amigos, con los que creciste y compartiste tantos momentos, están formando su vida poco a poco. Siempre he sentido que en algún punto me dejarían de lado. Es inseguridad nada más, inseguridad de que las cosas que no sean como antes, por eso era mi insistencia de planear este viaje. Yo quería que volver a recordar viejos momentos. Suponía que al traer a Waylon a Miles, las cosas jamás podrían volver a ser de esa manera. —

Había un gesto cansado por parte de Frank, que lentamente se fue relajando hasta quedar en una expresión mucho más tranquila al externar esos comentarios y palabras. Así que de eso se trataba. Frank era inseguro. Eddie siempre lo había sabido. Su manera de ser tan extrovertida era un reflejo de esa inseguridad. En raras ocasiones habían hablado de ese tema, ya que Frank tenía una tendencia a querer dejar las emociones y palabras de lado. Eddie, por el contrario, siempre había intentado dejar las cosas claras en cuanto a sus sentimientos en todo momento. Le gustaba aclarar cada cosa. Era una persona bastante emocional en realidad.

— Frank, las cosas no van a cambiar con ninguno de nosotros. No es como si te olvidáramos por tener pareja, o trabajo, o muchas otras ocupaciones en el futuro. Somos amigos, mejores amigos. Todos nosotros nos conocemos desde hace años. Tanto tú, yo, Chris y Billy, los cuatro hemos pasado por muchas cosas hasta ahora. No tienes que sentirte amenazado por esto. Waylon cree que eres genial y Miles, pese a su carácter, aprecia todo lo que rodea a Chris, lo sabes muy bien. ¿No te das cuenta? No es que nuestro círculo de amistad se esté acabando. Más personas se están agregando, Frank. Los cambios que han surgido este tiempo han sido para bien… —

La sonrisa de Frank no pudo evitar ensancharse a medida que escuchaba las palabras de Eddie al expresarse. Ese estúpido siempre sabía decir las cosas adecuadas para hacerlo sentir mejor de alguna manera. Era casi una habilidad innata en su carácter, pese a ser una persona temperamental y caprichosa.

Los ojos de Frank no se atrevían a levantarse del puso. Se sentía extraño, como si el tiempo lo hubiera regresado a aquellos momentos en la adolescencia, en donde había tenido una conversación similar con Eddie después de una de sus grandes peleas.

Era común que ambos discutieran constantemente, pero ambos siempre terminaban por arreglar sus diferencias de alguna forma u otra. La amistad podía más que los conflictos y diferencias. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Eddie era tan importante en su vida.

— Son buenos chicos, Eddie. Jamás te había visto tan feliz en una relación. Estás más sonriente, se te nota el cambio bastante. Estoy muy feliz por ambos, en verdad lo estoy. Waylon es diferente es más de un aspecto. Además de que es…más joven, y mucho más atractivo que las chicas con las que saliste en el pasado, se nota que te quiere mucho. Ambos se complementan bastante bien. —

Escuchar esas palabras por parte de Frank era sorpresivo. No era del tipo de persona que resaltara las cualidades en las parejas de sus amigos. Eddie no podía evitar sonreír, acercándose lo suficiente para colocar una mano sobre su hombro. De nueva cuenta, Frank le sorprendió con un ajustado abrazo en torno a su torso y espalda. Eddie apenas había alcanzado a corresponder al gesto, sintiendo como los lentes terminaban por aplastarse contra su pecho.

— Vas a romper tus lentes. —

— Tengo unos de repuesto, mucho más geniales por cierto. —

Eddie solo pudo reír. Frank siempre lo hacía reír. Su amistad se había conformado por esos momentos tan extraños en donde sus diferentes ideas los llevaban por rumbos desconocidos. Ambos habían compartido y superado tantas cosas hasta el momento. Sabía bien que dentro de un par de años recordaría estos momentos con diversión de igual manera.

No tardaron en separarse en poco tiempo. Los ojos de Eddie se mostraban algo afligidos, pese a todo. La mirada de Frank estaba fija en su expresión ahora.

— Frank, yo lo amo. Lo amo bastante. Jamás imaginé sentirme así por alguien. Estoy muy preocupado, yo no sé qué haría que algo malo le pasara a Waylon. —

— Ellos van a estar bien, Eddie, los vamos a encontrar. Ten por seguro que los vamos a encontrar. Son muy inteligentes, estarán bien. —

Ambos se quedaron callados por otro breve momento. La tensión parecía desaparecer lentamente del ambiente. Eddie se sentía un poco más tranquilo, más la preocupación era persistente pese a ello.

— Dime Eddie, ¿acaso no te sientes celoso por Miles? —

— ¿Celoso por qué? —

— Por el beso que compartieron hace años. Estás en todo tu derecho de sentirte celoso por eso. Yo lo hubiera golpeado en tu lugar. —

Eddie no pudo evitar reír ante aquellas palabras. Frank siempre había tenido esa extraña habilidad de armar pequeños dramas en su cabeza. Era muy divertido escucharlo externarlos en algún punto.

— Eso paso hace años. Eran mucho más jóvenes y estaba bastante lejos de conocer a Waylon en aquella época. No tengo nada porque enojarme o molestarme por eso. —

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en hacer un trío con Waylon y Miles? —

Eddie se quedó en silencio, frunciendo el entrecejo al momento. ¿De dónde venían estas preguntas tan repentinas y extrañas? Frank parecía no hacerle caso al gesto, continuando con sus cuestionamientos y meditaciones.

— Bueno, eso sería extraño, ya sabes, por Chris. No sería justo para él que hicieras eso, porque luego él tendría que hacer un trío de igual forma con Waylon y Miles y luego sería una cadena de tríos que nadie sabría cómo parar. Mejor deberían dejar las cosas así como están. —

— Si esa es tu manera extraña de decir que aceptas su presencia en los conciertos y en nuestras vidas, entonces la acepto. — Comentó Eddie una vez más, logrando sacar un suspiro elevado al relajarse un poco con la plática. Sin duda sería una noche larga, preguntándose internamente en donde pasaría aquella noche su cariño.

* * *

El hombre del tráiler apenas y se había parado antes de que Waylon y Miles salieran disparados fuera del vehículo.

Una sonrisa, para nada inocente, se había asomado en el rostro del hombre al apenas despedirse de ambos. No sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero el hombre había estirado su mano lo suficiente para tomar la mano de Waylon, dando un beso sobre la palma de la misma antes de dejar ir a ambos.

La sensación de escalofrío que había recorrido el cuerpo del rubio había sido muy real. Ambos prácticamente corrieron al lugar en donde se encontraba el resto de las personas, intentando meterse entre la multitud para perder de vista al sujeto. Al girar lentamente su cabeza, Waylon se dio cuenta de que el tráiler había arrancado y empezado a alejarse, agradeciendo internamente que esa desagradable experiencia terminara en un resultado como ese.

La incomodidad parecía no querer dejarlo, sobre todo porque el trato para ser llevados por carretera había sido el intercambiar su número telefónico con el desconocido, quien había tenido una gran insistencia en realizarles todo tipo de preguntas durante el camino. Tanto Miles como Waylon se habían sentido aliviados de al fin tocar tierra. Los números que habían dado eran incorrectos en todo caso. Tenían suerte que su único celular disponible estuviera descargado.

El lugar estaba abarrotado ahora que lo notaban con detenimiento. Era una especie de bar de carretera, mucho más amplio que bastante de los lugares que habían conocido en la ciudad, habiendo personas de diferentes edades y tipos. Había hasta incluso algunos cuantos motociclistas a un costado del local, tomando algunas cuantas cervezas y fumando, estando demasiado entretenidos en sus diferentes actividades.

Waylon y Miles no tardaron mucho tiempo en entrar. Habían escuchado, en palabras de alguien en el restaurante, que esa noche se realizaría un tributo a No Doubt en ese lugar. No habían tardado mucho en ponerse en marcha, sin saber muy bien cuál sería el plan después de esa presentación. Ninguno de los dos creyó que llegarían tan lejos durante ese día, creyendo que encontrarían a los demás durante el transcurso de las horas, sin mucho éxito tampoco.

Si el lugar se miraba concurrido desde afuera, adentro se encontraba mucho peor, notando como la barra se encontraba concurrida por las diferentes personas que esperaban una cerveza o alguna otra bebida. La música en vivo se escuchaba por todo el lugar, que lucía mucho más pequeño por dentro de lo que lucía por fuera ante la multitud. Los ojos de Miles se posaron en el rostro de Waylon por un momento, acercándose lo suficiente para hablar. La mayoría de las personas debía gritar para que sus voces se escucharan ante el ruido de la música y la voz de la vocalista.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza, Park? —

— No creo que tengamos suerte con eso esta noche. —

Miles tenía que darle la razón en eso, logrando tomar su mano mientras ambos empezaban a acercase cada vez más al escenario. A medida que se acercaban, el ambiente se volvía cada vez más denso y asfixiante. Era como estar en sus años de juventud una vez más.

En definitiva, ambos estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones por igual, sin poder soltar algunas risas mientras sus miradas se topaban, logrando adentrarse hasta quedar a la altura del escenario, sin esfuerzo alguno en realidad. Andar por carretera en el pasado tampoco había significado mucho esfuerzo, considerando que muchas veces debían regresar a casa por su cuenta al encontrarse en situaciones como que sus ex parejas estuvieran en peores condiciones que ellos.

La música no había dejado de sonar en ningún momento, pudiendo notar como la vocalista empezaba a saltar sobre el escenario, reconociendo la buena condición física que tenía para realizar las actividades de cantar y bailar al ritmo de la música al mismo tiempo. Sin duda alguna, era una verdadera imitadora del estilo de aquella época. Tanto Miles como Waylon no perdieron de vista su actuación en ningún momento.

La música empezó a sonar al poco tiempo determinar una canción, notando como las personas a su alrededor empezaban a saltar y a bailar por igual. El desborde de energía era realmente contagioso, sin poder evitar seguirles el ritmo en poco tiempo.

 _I'm like a beggar with no luck_  
 _I'm holding signs up_  
 _On your street corner stops_  
 _Like most you try not to see me_  
 _You stare straight ahead_  
 _Ignore the responsibility_  
 _Excuse me...excuse me Mr._  
 _I've been waiting in line_  
 _And I'd like to buy some of your time_  
 _I'm very anxious, eager, willing_  
 _What's your billing?_

Waylon y Miles tenían mucho tiempo sin sentirse así. La música era movida y sus cuerpos empezaron a saltar y a danzar a la par, como si estuvieran en una especie de viaje en el tiempo a una época no muy lejana. Ambos habían cambiado desde ese entonces, más les era bueno admitir que su esencia se mantenía intacta al menos. Parecía que todos los asistentes del evento se encontraban de la misma manera. Todos parecían recordar el pasado, dándose cuenta que las edades no variaban mucho, siendo todos jóvenes adultos en realidad.

Waylon pensó que ninguno tendría más de 28 años, estando casi a la misma edad que tenían Eddie y sus amigos. Era muy curioso en realidad. Waylon realmente deseaba poder regresar a donde estaba Eddie, pero no por eso se iba a limitar a disfrutar de ese momento al lado de su mejor amigo. La sonrisa y el rostro de Miles reflejaban el suficiente entusiasmo y energía para hacerlo sentir en sincronía con el momento. No sabía cuándo volvería a tener oportunidades como esas en un futuro, pero era bueno dejarse llevar una vez más.

 _So please excuse me Mr._  
 _You've got things all wrong_  
 _You make it feel like a crime_  
 _So don't confuse me Mr._  
 _I've known you too long_  
 _All I need is a little of your time_

No sabía de donde era esta banda, pero sin dura era realmente buena. Podían contagiar al público con su energía. Todos los que estaban cerca del escenario estaban bailando y disfrutando por igual, sin excepción alguna. Quizás no eran particularmente fans, pero sabían cómo disfrutar de la música sin cual fuera.

 _What should I do_  
 _I'm about to crack_  
 _And there's a force_  
 _That comes over me_  
 _It's almost as if I'm tied to the tracks_  
 _And I'm waiting for him_  
 _To rescue me_  
 _The funny thing is_  
 _He's not going to come_  
 _He's not going to find me This is a matter of fact_  
 _The desire you lack_  
 _This is the way I guess it has to be..._

Durante esa parte de la canción, Miles había tomado a Waylon por el brazo, empezando a girar en su lugar mientras notaban como alguno de los miembros del público empezaban a danzar de igual manera.

De un momento a otro, Miles había tomado a Waylon por la cintura, llevando un ritmo descuidado a manera de parodiar una especie de baile de salón. Waylon tenía tiempo sin reír de esa forma, dejándose llevar por la sensación de ser guiado por su mejor amigo de una forma completamente torpe y descuidada.

Miles siempre había tenido la capacidad de hacerlo olvidar sus inhibiciones por completo. Valía la pena recordar todos esos momentos, dejando que la noche se volviera completamente espontanea una vez más. No sabían en donde iban a dormir o como iban a pasar la noche en las siguientes horas, pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro: ambos estarían bien. Siempre habían estado bien cuando ambos estaban para apoyarse el uno al otro, por lo que durante ese lapso únicamente se enfocaría en bailar al lado de su mejor amigo una vez más.

* * *

 **Creo que el valor de este capítulo fue la amistad (?) Espero la escena de No Doubt allá estado bien plasmada, estuve pensando en ella toda la semana, al igual que en la pelea. Cualquier aclaración, sugerencia o queja serán bien recibidas ;)**

 **Y les pido una disculpa, la verdad había olvidado actualizar este capítulo aquí, si gustan pueden revisar mi cuenta de AO3, tiendo a actualizar más rápido ahí:** _ **archiveofourown**_ ** _/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick_**

 **Dentro de poco volveré a actualizar, así que pueden tomarlo casi como un capítulo doble (?) muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han leído, agradezco sus comentarios, me mantienen motivada para continuar con estos proyectos!**


	15. Gonna take some time to do the things

**Gonna take some time to do the things we never had**

* * *

 _El reencuentro._

* * *

 **Realmente estoy muy feliz con este AU, me encanta escribirlo, me encantan las situaciones cotidianas y me gusta compartir con todos ustedes todas las situaciones que pueden pasar casi a manera de Sitcom xD.**

 **La canción de esta ocasión es "Africa" de Toto, y si, es parte del soundtrack de Stranger Things (:**

* * *

El sonido de los pasos con las pesadas botas de casquillo resonó con fuerza por todo el pasillo. La habitación estaba muy oscura, siendo oculta la luz en su mayoría por un par de gruesas telas que cubrían la ventana. Una lámpara intermitente parpadeaba a la distancia de la habitación, siendo de color rojizo, revelando apenas parte de la silueta de los dos cuerpos que se encontraban a escasos metros de la zona en cuestión.

Las camisas de ambos se notaban sucias y maltratadas. Tenían algunos cuantos agujeros por los alrededores, resaltando las salpicaduras rojas que aparecían desde la zona del pecho y se esparcía hasta oscurecer las orillas de las prendas. Era la sangre provocada por algunos cortes.

Había una navaja a unos cuantos pasos de los cuerpos y ambos jóvenes se encontraban atados de los pies y de las manos, teniendo las bocas cubiertas de igual manera con un par de trozos de tela cortados.

Miles se encontraba completamente inconsciente, más por el sonido de las pisadas pesadas, Waylon no tardó mucho tiempo en abrir lentamente los ojos. La oscuridad le parecía abrumadora, sintiendo el adormecimiento de sus piernas y la sensación de pesadez y dolor por los diferentes cortes en su pecho.

Desvió la mirada en toda dirección, intentando identificar donde se encontraba. El dolor y la sensación de ansiedad se disparaba a medida que notaba únicamente oscuridad y más oscuridad a su alrededor. Pudo notar como la figura de alguien más se encontraba a su lado. Su respiración parecía muy pausada y no había ningún otro movimiento y reacción de su parte. Waylon se alarmó al notar que la figura a su lado era Miles.

Parte de su perfil fue revelado ante sus ojos, notando grandes cortes sobre su mejilla y algunas otras marcas sobre su pecho. Quería gritar, quería moverse, pero la presión de sus muñecas y la mordaza en sus labios eran lo suficientemente fuertes para permitirle cualquier reacción racional.

No recordaba mucho de cómo había llegado a este lugar o lo que había sucedido durante la noche, pero podía escuchar los pasos acercarse cada vez más a la zona donde ambos se encontraban tirados. Waylon no quería apartar la mirada de la dirección de Miles.

— Parece que ya despertaste — comentó una voz grave que parecía salir de la nada. Waylon se retorció ligeramente, notando como su cuerpo entero se encontraba sometido por el fuerte nudo sobre sus muñecas y tobillos, notando como su circulación se veía casi interrumpida por la sensación ajustada y de entumecimiento.

Sus ojos apenas y podían acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero la figura del hombre no tardó en hacerse notar al inclinarse lentamente en su dirección. Los ojos de Waylon se agrandaron a medida que el desconocido lograba agacharse a ahorcajadas sobre su cuerpo. El miedo se disparó por su expresión, notando como parte del rostro contrario aparecía ante su visión por el constante parpadeo de la luz al fondo.

En definitiva, era una persona que no había nunca hasta ahora. Podía notar algunas cuantas marcas en su rostro, además de una sonrisa afilada y un par de ojos oscuros y profundos, notando como el desconocido se inclinaba cada vez más en su dirección. Al sentir las manos sobre su rostro, Waylon intentó alejarse al momento, pero un fuerte agarre en su barbilla de impidió todo movimiento. En poco tiempo pudo sentir el aliento caliente del hombre chocar contra su rostro.

Había una gorra de camionera puesta sobre su cabeza y algunos mechones de cabello se dispersaban por los alrededores de su rostro. Sus facciones realmente eran poco definidas, pero podía percibir la sombra de lo que parecía una barba alrededor de sus mejillas, detectando también un acento particular del sur al momento de escucharlo hablar. Sin duda alguna, el hombre tenía una pinta de camionero, pero Waylon no podía identificar del todo en qué momento de su recorrido los había encontrado.

— Jamás había visto ojos como los tuyos antes… y creo que es algo que realmente quisiera preservar — los ojos de Waylon estaban fijos en la expresión que el hombre tenía en ese momento. Los movimientos le parecieron tan lentos, como si el momento durara una eternidad, antes de darse cuenta como un instrumento empezaba a acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro.

No tuvo que tardar mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que era una navaja. El hombre parecía darse cuenta de su expresión de horror, sobre todo al empezar a desviar el instrumento frío desde su mejilla hasta llegar a la altura de sus ojos.

Grandes lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, notando como el desconocido levantaba la mano de un momento a otro. Se relamió los labios por un momento, logrando alzar en su totalidad la navaja. La sensación y el rostro de terror de Waylon se acrecentaban, logrando soltar algo parecido a un gemido mientras la navaja se acercaba ahora con velocidad…

— _¡Cariño!_ — gritó la voz de Eddie al despertar, escuchando en poco tiempo un fuerte golpe en la ventana del automóvil que terminó por terminar de despertarlo a él y a Frank por igual.

Su cabeza dolía y sentía una sensación de dolor por su espalda, notando como Frank levantaba lentamente la cabeza, con el cabello desordenado, buscando en poco tiempo sus lentes oscuros dentro de su chaqueta. Aquella imagen mental de Waylon y Miles en la habitación había sido solo un sueño. Uno muy malo en realidad.

— Uh…dormí realmente mal, pero al menos puedo tachar de la lista el "dormir en la van de un amigo" — la voz de Frank lo había sacado de su especie de trance. No necesitaba girar completamente su vista para notar la mala postura que había pasado durante el resto de la noche.

La cabeza de ambos había caído hacía en frente en algún punto de la noche, siento aterrizada la cabeza de Eddie sobre el volante del automóvil. La cabeza de Frank, sin embargo, se había acomodado parcialmente en su hombro en algún punto. Eso respondía la pregunta del entumecimiento y la ligera sensación de malestar que sentía sobre su brazo. No había sido para nada una buena idea quedarse platicando toda la noche, pero al menos habían aliviado parte de su ansiedad y de sus preocupaciones hasta ahora, logrando disipar la tensión impuesta entre ambos desde que comenzaron con el viaje.

— Por cierto, buenos días también cariño, no sabía que te levantabas tan efusivo por las mañanas. —

— Ay, mejor cállate Frank, me da mucha más migraña escucharte… —

Los ojos azules, dilatados por la fuerte luz que se adentraba, tardaron en enfocar la figura de Chris a través del vidrio. Pese a mostrar la misma expresión de seriedad que el día anterior, Chris lucía mucho más tranquilo ahora que había tenido una noche de descanso. Eddie no tardó en bajar lentamente la ventana. El dolor de cabeza era persistente, creyendo que en realidad ni él ni Frank habían descansado nada en realidad. El día sería mucho más largo al parecer.

— Nos iremos en diez minutos, terminen de alistarse y de acomodarse bien en el auto. Hay muchos lugares que recorrer hoy — comentó la voz grave de Chris, teniendo ese tono que en definitiva no tenía replica alguna.

Eddie abrió la puerta del automóvil, empezando a estirarse antes de intentar acomodar un poco sus prendas. Su camisa ya estaba arrugada y sucia desde el día anterior, pero ahora realmente lucía como un desastre total, sumado a la sensación desordenada de su pelo y al cansancio por dormir en una mala postura dentro de la van, al lado de Frank Manera. Frank a esas alturas lucía mucho peor en realidad, notando sus ojeras y la manera en la cual su cola de caballo era ya prácticamente inexistente.

Billy venía caminando justo detrás de Chris, sosteniendo su maleta de la misma forma que Chris sostenía su maleta sobre sus hombros y espalda. Ambos portaban una ropa distinta al del día anterior y hasta incluso parecía que se habían bañado, luciendo mucho más descansados y en mejores condiciones de lo que se encontraban ellos, dejando las maletas en poco tiempo sobre el piso, como para darles el tiempo suficiente a Frank y a Eddie para que pudieran acomodarse un poco.

Eddie prefirió no decirles a sus amigos el sueño de la noche anterior. La sensación de pesadez en su pecho se disparó al recordar la expresión que Waylon había tenido segundos antes de sentir la navaja adentrarse en su ojo. Miles había parecido tan inerte en su sueño, que casi podría jurar que se estaba muriendo en el mismo.

La idea de ver a su novio y a su mejor amigo en una situación como esa era algo que verdaderamente le causaba bastante temor. Ninguno de los dos se había reportado hasta el momento, por lo que la idea permanecería en su mente hasta el momento de volver a tener a Waylon nuevamente en sus brazos.

El sonido del celular sonando desde su bolsillo lo distrajo completamente de aquella sensación. La mirada de todos se posó en la expresión de Eddie al momento de sacarlo, notando un número desconocido que probablemente debía provenir de algún teléfono público. La sensación de nerviosismo al contestar se reflejó en el tono de su voz.

— ¿Hola? —

— _Eddie._ — La voz de Waylon le regresó el saludo desde el otro lado de la línea. Los ojos y la expresión de Eddie pasaron del nerviosismo y la ansiedad a la alegría en un facción de segundo, siendo notado con alivio por el resto de sus amigos. Una sonrisa atravesó sus labios mientras sujetaba con más fuerza el teléfono.

— Oh, cariño…hemos estado tan preocupados por ustedes. ¿En dónde están? ¿Ustedes se encuentran bien?

— _Si Eddie, no te preocupes, nos encontramos bien. Estamos en un restaurante a unos 120 km de la carretera. ¿En dónde se encuentran ustedes? Vimos una gasolinera a unos cuantos kilómetros, quizás nos podamos encontrar ahí._ —

Los ojos de Eddie se dispararon en dirección de Chris al momento de escuchar el comentario. Chris, por alguna extraña razón, parecía entender la situación al momento. Incluso Eddie pudo notar una ligera sonrisa en su expresión. La llamada de Waylon había significado una buena noticia para todos.

— Estamos en un hotel en la carretera también, cariño. En cuanto terminemos de cargar las cosas, estaremos listos para ir a encontrarlos en esa gasolinera. Por favor, espérenos ahí, llevamos todo el día de ayer buscándolos hasta muy tarde. Estábamos muy preocupados… — la voz de Eddie sonaba mucho más aliviada que otra cosa.

Todos sabían que tenían que tener una conversación con ambos jóvenes sobre la seguridad y los diferentes riesgos que pudieron ocasionar con su acto, por la sensación de alivio y entusiasmo por el encuentro era mucho más persistente en ese momento que cualquier otro sentimiento negativo que pudieran sentir sobre su desaparición.

La sonrisa de Eddie al momento de conversar nuevamente con Waylon era bastante evidente y sincera. Tanto Frank como Billy se habían dado cuenta que su expresión de cansancio, pesadez y dolor había desaparecido casi al momento de contestar el celular, siendo cambiada por una expresión de alivio, alegría y felicidad.

No tenían que ser muy intuitivos en darse cuenta de lo importante que era Waylon para Eddie, pero cada día les asombraba lo involucrado que estaban ambos en su relación.

Eddie no tardó mucho tiempo en anotar las indicaciones en un volante que había tomado desde la camioneta de Chris. Las indicaciones eran claras y el lugar no estaba muy lejos de la zona donde se encontraban.

Waylon terminó la llamada por la falta de cambio para depositar en el teléfono público, no sin antes mencionarle lo ansioso que estaba por volver a reunirse nuevamente con el resto y lo mucho que había extrañado a Eddie durante la noche anterior.

El mayor no pudo expresarle con palabras todas las cosas que quería expresar de igual forma, ya que el tiempo era limitado y la sensación de ansiedad por encontrarlo nuevamente era mucho más persistente que cualquier otra cosa en su mente.

Con una mirada mucho más animada, Eddie les dio una sonrisa al resto de sus amigos, empezando en poco tiempo a acomodar las maletas y en tener todo listo para llegar a la gasolinera. Por fortuna, la poca gasolina que quedaba sería la suficiente para llegar a su destino, arrancando el automóvil y poniéndose en marcha por la carretera.

Eddie jamás había tenido tanto apuro por llegar a un lugar hasta ese mismo momento.

* * *

Chris había llenado el tanque de la gasolina nuevamente. Habían aprovechado para comprar algunas cuantas cosas de la pequeña tienda para comer, sobre todo porque ni Frank ni Eddie habían logrado desayunar algo hasta el momento. Frank se encontraba sentado en el asiento delantero, devorando prácticamente una bolsa grande de papas fritas él solo. Las migajas se esparcieron por su ropa y parte de su barba, pero poco le importaba en realidad, en palabras suyas se encontraba "muriendo de hambre".

Billy se encontraba en el asiento trasero, revisando ocasionalmente su celular. Había pasado buena parte del día anterior hablando con su prometida por mensajes, manteniéndola al tanto de todas las cosas que habían pasado hasta el momento. Ver la actitud de sus amigos siempre le resultó algo sumamente divertido en situaciones de estrés, sobre todo por el contraste de las diferentes personalidades de todos al momento de reaccionar a las situaciones.

Eran extrañas y contadas las veces en las que habían visto a Chris bajo verdadera preocupación como ahora. Había habido en el paso un pequeño incidente que llevó a Eddie y a Frank a la estación de policía, cierto para de una especie de redada en un bar clandestino al que se habían adentrado hace años atrás.

Chris había tomado la responsabilidad de ir a buscarlos al momento de enterarse, siendo sorpresivo para Billy el notar el tipo de postura y gestos que el mayor había portado al apenas recibir la llamada por parte de Eddie durante esa noche.

Tanto Chris como Billy habían pasado gran parte de esa noche en la estación, resolviendo muchas cuestiones, informándoles al poco tiempo a la madre de Frank y de Eddie el tipo de situación que había pasado. Una fianza tuvo que ser pagada, aunque los cargos no eran algo demasiado grave para considerarse como riesgoso.

Desde ese día, el tipo de actitud de Chris no había vuelto a ponerse autoritaria nuevamente. Era divertido ante la percepción de Billy, quien siempre había comparado ese tipo de personalidad protectora con alguna especie de robot, programado para resolver cualquier problema a como diera lugar, completamente comprometido a completar su cometido.

Incluso había mencionado algunas cuantas bromas como referencia de la película _Terminator_ , comparándolo con la misión que tenía en la segunda parte para salvar a Sarah Connor y a su hijo. Se había asegurado para que Chris no escuchara aquellas bromas, ya que el sentido del humor del mayor era afectado siempre que se encontraba en ese constante estado de alerta a la situación.

Tanto Chris como Eddie se encontraban fuera del auto, mirando siempre en dirección a la carretera, siendo evidente que ambos no podrían calmarse hasta el momento de ver a Waylon a Miles nuevamente en una zona segura una vez más. Si antes eran obvios los sentimientos por Chris hacia Miles, no había ninguna duda al respecto ahora, sobre todo por el aura de preocupación y el contraste de alivio que reflejaba sus ojos ahora que sabía que ambos se encontraban bien.

Ya era suficientemente sorpresivo que las invitaciones de Chris a los diferentes eventos de la banda fueran casi al momento en que se topaba con Miles en alguna situación de su día a día, siendo recriminado por Frank en algunas ocasiones al ni siquiera tener una fecha confirmada cuando ese tipo de momentos pasaba.

Chris poco podía decir al momento, ya que disfrutar de la compañía de Miles era una de las cosas que más le alegraban indirectamente, pese a ser pocas y contadas sus interacciones hasta el momento, habiéndose limitad a sí mismo en ocasiones anteriores para invitarlo más formalmente a salir. Ninguno de sus amigos había entendido porque ambos no habían avanzado en su relación.

Era tanta la curiosidad de todos, que Billy incluso llego a preguntarle alguna noche directamente cuales eran sus intenciones con Miles o cual era el impedimento que evitaba que ambos lograran conectar de alguna forma, ya que era demasiado obvio que los sentimientos que ambos tenían era algo completamente mutuo.

Al principio de esa conversación, Chris no había sabido explicar muy bien a ciencia cierta cuál era el impedimento más obvio. Era complicado según sus palabras, ya que entendía que mucha de

Eddie, por el contrario, siempre había sido alarmista en todos los sentidos. Cualquier cosa que le pasara, por más mínima que fuera, era un motivo constante de preocupación, estrés y molestia, no sabiendo mucho como controlar su carácter con las diferentes cosas que pudieran ocurrir en su vida cotidiana.

Frank había bromeado al respecto, afirmando que Eddie en realidad tenía alma de señora en el cuerpo de un hombre joven, afirmando que sus comportamientos, actitudes, gustos y manera de pensar era mucho más acorde a alguien mayor, teniendo la manía de preocuparse y pensar demasiado las cosas antes de actuar o tomar una decisión.

Eddie apenas había conseguido cambiarse la camisa y medio arreglarse el cabello en el camino. Poco le había importado ya los "modales", teniendo como único apuro y precaución el llegar a la zona donde se encontrarían nuevamente con los menores.

Los ojos de Eddie se encontraban fijos en la carretera, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al apenas notar cualquier automóvil que sonara a la distancia, sintiendo la ansiedad crecer a medida que se daba cuenta de que no habían llegado todavía a la estación.

De pronto, algo parecido a un camión de viaje se observó a la distancia, acercándose cada vez más estación, notando que el volumen de la música del interior era bastante alto en realidad al momento de detenerse en frente de la tienda de comestibles.

Tanto Eddie como Chris fruncieron el ceño a la par mientras que Frank y Billy se asomaban por la ventana con curiosidad, escuchándose el ruido de Frank al comer las papas fritas como un pequeño eco dentro de la van.

La puerta del camión se abrió al poco tiempo. Un par de figuras familiares se asomaron en cuestión de segundos, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Cualquier cosa que necesiten o se les ofrezca, ya saben dónde encontrarnos — mencionó una voz desde adentro del autobús, provocando una sonrisa por parte de ambos al momento de bajar. El autobús no tardó en ponerse en marcha, alejándose en el camino, mientras que Waylon y Miles se giraban en dirección, despidiéndose con la mano extendida mientras desaparecía de su visión.

Chris no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el autobús era proveniente de alguna especie de universidad. El logotipo de las diversas cosas que mostraba era prueba de ello, imaginando que se trataba de alguna especie de equipo de algún deporte al parecer. Quizás realizaban algún viaje a la ciudad vecina para jugar.

Internamente, Chris agradeció que las personas que ayudaron a ambos a llegar a ese destino fueran personas confiables. Había muchos escenarios imaginables en su cabeza, en donde podía ver con claridad escenarios en donde ambos habían corrido peligro, pasado por situaciones incomodas o probablemente siendo víctimas en la carretera de algún accidente o alguna persona con malas intenciones.

Tantos Miles como Waylon sonrieron al bajar. Lucían bastante bien en realidad, notando que ambos se habían bañado y dormido bastante bien, ya que no lucían para nada cansado y hasta incluso lucían bastante relajados. Parecía que su estadía en la carretera había sido mucho mejor que lo que habían imaginado.

Pese a que su ropa era la misma que la del día anterior, por obvias razones, ninguno de los dos lucía realmente afectado en realidad. Incluso ambos tenían una bolsa en las manos de lo que parecía ser las sobras de la comida que habían desayunado. ¿De dónde habían conseguido ese dinero?

Había muchas dudas en el aire, pero Eddie poco podía pensar al momento de ver los pasos y la sonrisa de Waylon al acercarse a él. Parecía como si el mundo se hubiera iluminado una vez más, notando la particular y evidente belleza de su pareja al momento de acercarse de igual manera, a grandes zancadas, casi como si estuviera a punto de soltarse a correr en su dirección.

El cabello de Waylon le pareció particularmente más claro desde ese punto. Sus ojos mucho más llamativos y expresivos. Extender sus brazos y rodearlo protectoramente había sido un gesto de lo más natural en ese momento. Waylon apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, dejando la bolsa caer mientras sus brazos se extendían de igual manera, siendo levantado prácticamente en el aire mientras Eddie le acunaba protectoramente contra su pecho.

Los ojos de Waylon se abrieron con cierta sorpresa al sentir una serie de besos esparcidos por todo su rostro, por sus ojos, por sus labios, nariz, mejillas, hasta asentarse suavemente sobre su frente. Una de las manos de Eddie se elevó, logrando entrelazar sus dedos a manera cariños por entre sus hebras rubias, notando como los ojos de Eddie estaban cerrados a medida que sus atenciones eran dadas. Jamás había visto a Eddie así antes.

Había cierta ansiedad en sus movimientos, como de quien no ha visto a una persona durante años. Solo habían sido unas horas de ausencia, pensó Waylon, pero la sensación de calor extendiéndose por sus mejillas en ese momento le indicó que lo mejor sería guardar silencioso en todo caso. Realmente estaba disfrutando de las atenciones si era completamente sincero consigo mismo.

— Oh, cariño… — la voz de Eddie resonaba con un toque diferente. Los ojos de Waylon se mantenían atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos, acciones y reacciones.

No tardó en sentir los labios de Eddie presionando los suyos. Había cierto toque de desesperación en su beso, pero Waylon se las arregló para poder seguir el ritmo marcado por el mayor. Sus pies aún no habían tocado el suelo del todo y podía sentir como la mano de Eddie que se mantenía fija a su cintura empezaba a subir y a bajar por su espalda, de manera bastante marcada, como si realmente tuviera la intención de sentir su piel aun por encima de las prendas que portaba.

Realmente estaban dando todo un espectáculo en ese momento. Waylon sabía que tenían que parar, pese a su deseo de continuar con aquellos besos y aquellas atenciones por parte de su pareja. Ya podían continuar más tarde con aquellas "exploraciones" sobre su cuerpo. Al fijar su vista de reojo, podía notar como algunas personas de la estación se quedaban fijamente mirando, algunos con asombro, otros con molestia y algunos tantos con morbo en sus expresiones.

— Estábamos todos tan preocupados, cariño, ¿dónde estaban?, ¿por qué no se quedaron en la estación a esperarnos? — Eddie finalmente había bajado a Waylon en tierra. Toda su atención estaba puesta sobre sus ojos en ese momento.

De la emoción a la excitación en exceso, había pasado a mostrar una genuina preocupación en su mirada. A Waylon le asombraba que no hubiera enojo, molestia u otras emociones de ese tipo. Durante la noche, en donde ambos no sabían en donde iban a dormir, ambos habían reflexionado suficiente al salir del bar y darse cuenta que en efecto, habían actuado de una manera irresponsable al tomar esa decisión tan poco premeditada.

Había sido tan fácil y con tan buena intención el pedir raite en la carretera, sin medir realmente el riesgo, con la plena intención de llegar antes al encuentro con el resto de la banda y Eddie. Las cosas se habían puesto extrañas al dar con aquel extraño camionero en el camino, sintiendo la incomodad y el riesgo al momento de recibir atenciones y cumplidos extra por parte de un completo desconocido.

El pensamiento que habían tenido ambos había sido similar. El hombre desconocido bien hubiera podido desviar el camino y llevar a ambos a un lugar solitario si realmente lo hubiera querido así. Varias ideas vagaron por su mente a medida que ambos se encontraban en el bar, logrando conseguir un par de cervezas casi al final de la presentación.

Ambos siempre habían tenido mucha suerte, sin embargo.

Al final de la presentación, los miembros de la banda del tributo habían bajado por unas cervezas, encontrando a Waylon a Miles sentados en la barra cuando la mayoría del público se había empezado a marchar.

Entre conversaciones y diferentes comentarios, ambos habían admitido que no tenían un sitio en donde quedarse por el momento, siendo sorpresivamente invitados por la vocalista del grupo a pasar la noche en el mismo lugar en donde ellos se hospedarían después de la presentación.

Tal parecían que tenían una suerte innata para relacionarse con diferentes miembros de bandas. Habían sido lo suficientemente amables, pese a no contar con mucho lugar en las pequeñas habitaciones del hotel, logrando acomodar a ambos jóvenes en el suelo, colocando algunas cuantas cobijas y un par de cojines extras colocados en el único sofá de la habitación.

El resto de su odisea se había llevado de manera más tranquila, logrando bañarse en la habitación y siendo dejados ambos dejados a unos cuantos kilómetros de la zona, encontrándose con el autobús del equipo de futbol americano de una de las universidades vecinas, quienes además de darles raite, decidieron invitarlos a comer de igual forma con el resto del equipo a un restaurante cercano, en donde al fin habían logrado contactarse con la banda por medio de un teléfono público.

No había otra cosa que decir, más que el hecho de que ambos habían tenido suerte todo este tiempo. Las cosas se habían dado por casualidad, pero ambos no habían pasado realmente alguna situación realmente mala, a excepción del extraño conductor de tráiler que había resultado ser un tanto insistente en sus atenciones.

Los ojos de Waylon jamás dejaron de enfocarse en la expresión y actos de Eddie en ese momento, logrando conectar un suave beso en su mejilla, mientras sus manos se alzaban para tomar parte de la barbilla y rostro de su pareja. Casi había notado al instante que estaba desalineado en realidad.

Su cabello estaba mal acomodado, pese a sus intentos por intentar mantenerlo en orden. Era evidente que había dormido poco y pudo notar que su camisa estaba casi en las mismas condiciones. Waylon no puedo evitar pensar en lo adorable que era ante su preocupación.

El pensamiento de no merecer a alguien como Eddie se implanto en su cabeza por un breve momento. Su cabeza lo descarto casi al instante, sin embargo, concentrándose únicamente en el sentimiento de querer estrechar y mantener sus labios unidos a los de su novio durante todo ese momento. Quizás durante todo el resto del viaje si era honesto.

— Lo siento tanto, Eddie, se nos hizo fácil pedir a alguien que nos llevara, pero las cosas se salieron de control. Era obvio que teníamos que permanecer en la estación, pero en ese momento creíamos que hacíamos lo correcto. Lo siento tanto. — Las palabras de Waylon salieron bajas y suaves, casi como si le estuviera contando un secreto a Eddie.

La expresión de Eddie jamás cambio, alzando sus ojos de arriba hacia abajo, casi como si estuviera inspeccionando que nada estuviera fuera de lugar en la apariencia o seguridad de su pareja. Realmente lo había visto todo de una manera tan horrible, que era casi como algo milagroso poder tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos, no pudiendo sentir las emociones negativas de enojo que debió haber experimentado por la actitud tan irresponsable que tomaron ambos.

Miles había avanzado casi a la par que Waylon, encontrándose a algunos cuantos pasos de la situación que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar, notando lo preocupado que estaba Eddie y lo aliviado que se encontraba ahora que Waylon había regresado con bien a su lado. Pese a ser un momento algo incómodo por la cursi que se estaba tornando, debía admitir que era bastante lindo notar como el novio de su mejor amigo mostraba tales actitudes en público.

Estaba demasiado distraído en esas interacciones antes de sentir como una enorme figura se acercaba directamente hacia él, logrando alzarlo en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo, notando como la presencia de dos fuertes y poderosos brazos se cernían sobre su cuerpo en ese preciso momento.

Los ojos de Miles se abrieron con sorpresa al notar como Chris prácticamente le sostenía hasta estar a la altura de su rostro, pudiendo ver con total y completa nitidez el color de su mirada, las facciones marcadas por aquella cicatriz en forma de cruz en su rostro, la forma en la cual sus labios se curvaron ligeramente, por un breve momento, antes de sentir una suave caricia sobre su frente, que le provocó cerrar los ojos por unos cuantos segundos al sentirlo.

Chris había besado su frente, sosteniendo su cuerpo con mucha más firmeza de la necesaria, logrando sentir como la frente contraria lograba recargarse suavemente sobre su propia frente. La sensación era casi irreal, sintiendo el calor explotar prácticamente contra su rostro. Estaba seguro que se encontraba completamente sonrojado, pero poco importaba realmente. Las manos de Chris dieron un lento recorrido desde sus hombros hasta llegar a la zona baja de su espalda. Miles no pudo hacer otra cosa que estremecerse.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no había sentido una caricia así, por más superficial que esta fuera y era de nada más y nada menos que de _Chris_. ¿Acaso ambos habían muerto en la carretera? Era lo más probable, que ahora mismo se encontraban sus cuerpos en algún extraño punto en medio de la nada o en la casa de algún extraño sujeto con fetiches realmente enfermos. La ironía y desagrado de sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos al notar como la cabeza de Chris se alzaba nuevamente de su posición, pudiendo notar ante la luz del día el tono verde hoja de sus ojos.

Jamás los había visto con tanta nitidez como ahora. Sentir la respiración de Chris sobre su rostro y tener sus manos rodeándole, sentir sus brazos apretándole, era suficientemente intenso en sensaciones como para hacerlo reaccionar de manera razonable. La mirada de Miles no pudo evitar delinear la cicatriz que atravesaba casi todo el rostro ajeno.

Quería tocarla, besarla, acariciarla con la punta de sus dedos, pero sus manos estaban fijamente inertes a sus costados. No podía moverse, estaba demasiado nervioso e impresionado, sin saber muy bien que agregar a decir verdad, o si sería correcto decir algún comentario en un momento como este.

De alguna forma, sentía como si Chris hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba, pues de forma lenta lo colocó nuevamente en el suelo, provocando cierta sensación de decepción por parte de Miles. Bien podría acostumbrarse en permanecer entre sus brazos, pensó, creyendo que ninguna sensación podría igualarse a ese momento experimentado, ni siquiera con sus antiguos amantes al tocarle en todas partes.

Nada era comparable a sentir los roces de la persona que realmente quieres. Si así se sentía un simple abrazo, Miles no quería imaginarse lo que se sentiría pasar una noche entera entre los brazos y bajo las sabanas con Chris. Ya había fantaseado tantas veces con eso. Pero la realidad siempre podría superar a la ficción.

— ¿Por qué no nos esperaron en la gasolinera? — la voz y el semblante de Chris había reflejado otra emoción muy distinta.

Enojo, frustración y desesperación, todas esas emociones se agolparon en su expresión y postura al momento, notando como la mirada de Miles se tornaba de sorprendida a preocupado en fracciones de segundo. A esas alturas, las miradas se encontraban fijamente puestas en ellos. Incluso Eddie y Waylon estaban al tanto de esa conversación.

— ¿Sabes lo riesgoso que fue actuar así, Miles? Las cosas que pudieron haberles pasado a ambos, pudieron haberlos secuestrado, pudieron haber sufrido un accidente, hay muchos peligrosos y muchas historias de gente que desaparece en las carreteras y jamás los vuelven a encontrar hasta mucho tiempo después. ¡Por que no se quedaron ahí! Era lo más sensato de hacer, realmente no están midiendo los riesgos, se expusieron a un peligro completamente innecesario, ¡era obvio que volveríamos por ustedes, Miles! —

Las palabras de Chris resonaron con más fuerza de lo habitual. Su tono de voz y postura tampoco eran del todo tranquilizadores. Realmente se notaba la molestia en su semblante. Incluso Frank se había quedado atónito ante es, ya que en el pasado había escuchado solo un par de veces ese discurso a manera de regaño por parte de Chris, pero el de esta vez era diferente.

El enojo en el semblante de Chris en esa ocasión era completamente desconocido hasta para sus amigos. Los ojos de Miles se agrandaron cada vez más, sintiendo el nerviosismo y una sensación de temor corriendo por su cuerpo.

La meditar, se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenía miedo de Chris en realidad. Sabía que el mayor sería incapaz de lastimarlo o hacerle algún daño, ya que no era para nada parte de su naturaleza gentil o manera de actuar en las circunstancias. Miles estaba asustado porque creía que Chris estaba _decepcionado_ de él.

Había meditado muy poco las cosas en realidad, cayendo en cuenta poco después de que aquella decisión de andar por su cuenta sin dinero y celular fue una mala decisión en todos los aspectos posibles. Las cosas habían salido bien alguna extraña razón, pero no siempre tendrían la misma suerte en todo momento o circunstancias. Las palabras le salieron entrecortadas al intentar hablar.

— Yo…y-yo lo siento Chris en serio yo…actué como un estúpido, lo siento en serio, por favor…no te enojes conmigo… —

Miles siempre se había sentido mucho más pequeño al estar al lado de Chris, pero ahora que su postura y semblante eran mucho más duros y severos, la sensación se acrecentó mucho más, logrando sentir una pequeña opresión en el pecho, sin darse cuenta muy bien en que momento las lágrimas habían empezado a salir por sus ojos sin poder detenerlas. Estaba llorando.

La mirada del resto no podía evitar sentirse mal por aquella escena. Sabían que no era la intención de Chris hacer sentir mal a Miles, ya que su preocupación había sido mucha en las horas consecuentes a la búsqueda de ambos, pero el semblante de Miles, asustado y realmente afectado, era algo verdaderamente triste de algún modo. Chris pareció reaccionar al ver su expresión, cambiando su semblante y su postura casi al momento de notar las lágrimas de Miles salir, inclinándose nuevamente hasta lograr levantarlo entre sus brazos una vez más.

En verdad, era todo un espectáculo de observar para las demás personas de la gasolinera.

— No, no Miles…no llores, yo no estoy enojado contigo, estoy enojado conmigo mismo…se suponía que debíamos cuidarlos y procurar que estuvieran bien, fue un descuido de todos este incidente, ya no llores Miles… — las manos de Chris no tardaron en intentar limpiar el rostro contrario.

Siempre había sido particularmente torpe en sus movimientos al momento de querer consolar a alguien, por lo que se limitó a sonreír, intentando despejar el malestar de su expresión, dejando incluso un par de besos más sobre su frente mientras acariciaba de manera suave su oscuro cabello.

Tal parecía que al fin se había dado cuenta de las miradas ajenas sobre la escena, por lo cual a paso firme se acercó de nueva cuenta a la van, entrando por el asiento del conductor, provocando que Frank volviera rápidamente a su asiento del copiloto.

Los ojos de Miles estaban fijos en la expresión de Chris al momento de acomodarlo en su regazo. Esto se sentía cada vez más y más irreal, dándose cuenta de la cercanía que tenía con su cuerpo y de la sensación de calor que de empezaba a expandir de manera placentera por los constantes roces de Chris, quien no dejaba de mencionarle suaves y reconfortantes palabras casi al oído. Miles realmente tenía que calmarse en más de un sentido, pensó. Lo último que necesitaba era una erección en un momento como este.

— ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo y luego a descansar? Creo que todos estamos algo cansados y estresados por esto, necesitamos un buen descanso por hoy — comentó la voz de Chris suavemente, mostrando una sonrisa mucho más relajada ahora.

El ambiente de tensión se había disipado poco a poco. Todos necesitaban un descanso después de esto.

* * *

Habían llegado a un hotel mucho mejor durante esa tarde.

Tenía bastante más servicios y no se miraba tan en ruinas como el hotel anterior en donde se habían alojado. Tanto Miles como Waylon se encontraban mirando con la ventana con una expresión de asombro en sus rostros. El hotel incluso contaba con una enorme piscina, la cual no era muy grande, pero estaba bien para pasar un buen rato a fin de cuentas. Eddie no había despegado en ningún momento de Waylon. Realmente lo había extrañado, aunque siendo objetivos, habían sido algunas cuantas horas sin tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Chris había confesado al poco tiempo que una de las razones por las que había que cambiar de hotel era porque había causado daños a las instalaciones de la habitación pasada.

En un ataque de ira, Chris había golpeado una de las paredes, logrando romper ligeramente parte de la misma antes de entrar al baño durante la noche. Los ojos de Billy se dispararon en su dirección, con una sonrisa en el rostro, fotografiando el suceso para mandarle la evidencia a su prometida y posteriormente mostrarla a sus amigos.

Frank se había sentido muy orgulloso, lamentando no haber presenciado aquel momento en vivo, ya que en palabras suyas, eso los hacía oficialmente unos "rockstarts" al romper o dañar el mobiliario de un hotel de carretera. Claro que las circunstancias eran mucho más distintas a las de una situación de rebeldía.

Habían rentado un par de habitaciones don dos camas en cada habitación al encontrar la mayoría de los cuartos ocupados durante esa noche. Chris considero que estaba bien y que podrían acomodarse perfectamente todos de alguna forma, ya que en las camas cabían perfectamente dos personas. El problema sería decidir quiénes serían esas personas.

Por el momento, todos se dedicaron a bajar las maletas y acomodar las cosas en ambos cuartos, acordando decir formalmente quien estaría en cual cuarto más tarde. Frank había decidido dormir un rato durante esa tarde, Billy había intentado conectarse a internet para intentar conectarse en Skype con su prometida y Miles parecía sumido en un completo trance al haber tenido esas interacciones con Chris durante ese día.

Por su parte, Waylon podía sentir los firmes brazos de Eddie en todo momento y circunstancia, logrando acomodarse el uno contra el otro en una de las habitaciones, mientras Eddie entrecerraba sutilmente los ojos, como si el hecho de mantenerse despierto significara un gran esfuerzo para él. Waylon no tardó en darse cuenta de ello, logrando dar algunas cuantos besos mientras que el mayor ajustaba cada vez más el agarre en si cintura. Parecía que permanecería atrapado entre los brazos de su pareja durante ese lapso.

Al final, había logrado liberarse después de algunos suaves intentos. Eddie terminó por acomodarse en la cama, dejando una almohada entre sus brazos a manera de sustituir la falta de su cuerpo, saliendo de la habitación para buscar comida y ver lo que el resto de la banda estaría haciendo en ese momento. Billy continuaba hablando con su novia mediante lenguaje de señas, encontrando una buena conexión en el pasillo, mientras que Miles por su parte se encontraba acurrucado cerca de donde se encontraba descansando Chris, aparentemente habían caído dormidos como Frank y Eddie lo habían hecho de igual manera.

Todo parecía muy tranquilo ahora, habiendo comprado algunas cuantas cosas de servicio en el hotel mientras se dirigía a la zona donde se encontraba la piscina, habiéndose sentado en una de las sillas cercanas y sorprenderse de lo solitario que era a esa hora en esa área, pese a ser fin de semana.

Parecía que esa clase de lugares no eran muy concurridos en realidad. La noche estaba por llegar y Waylon ya había terminado el sándwich y la bebida energética que había comprado, quedándose un momento mirando a la nada en particular. Había reflexionado, después de haber escuchado el discurso dado por Chris y de haber notado la manera en la cual Eddie parecía preocupado y alterado por su ausencia. Realmente habían sido unos completos estúpidos al exponerse a tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

El tema sobre el camionero había sido bastante particular para ambos. Ninguno de los dos se había sentido realmente a salvo durante todo ese trayecto, sintiéndose aliviados al bajar del vehículo y perderse entre la multitud al poco tiempo. Waylon jamás olvidaría la expresión de Eddie al momento de enfocar su mirada sobre sus ojos al reencontrarse. Se había sentido realmente mal por las preocupaciones causadas, empezando a pensar que en realidad era una persona bastante inmadura que jamás pensaba en las consecuencias.

En algún punto de sus meditaciones, Waylon se había sacado sus zapatos y había levantado un poco su pantalón hasta su rodilla, metiendo parte de sus piernas dentro del agua. El cielo estrellado empezaba a aparecer lentamente ante sus ojos, notando como las luces desde adentro de la piscina empezaban a prenderse poco a poco, dando un matiz azul brillante al agua al momento de reflejar la luz.

El ambiente era realmente agradable en esa tranquilidad, más por dentro, los pensamientos de Waylon empezaban a aparecer de manera persistente, logrando despertar una sensación de incomodidad y pesadez en su consciencia. Realmente tenía que tomarse las cosas más en serio, sobre todo porque las cosas entre Eddie y él estaban empezando a volverse cada vez más serias, intentando imaginar en su mente un futuro cada vez a más largo plazo con el mayor.

La idea de haberse expuesto así en la carretera le ocasionó cada vez más ansiedad, logrando que una opresión en su pecho se sintiera con bastante persistencia en ese momento. Waylon quería dejar de pensar, pero los recuerdos y las ideas de Eddie desesperado, que en un principio le había ocasionado cierta gracia por exagerado, ahora le parecían algo verdaderamente alarmante de notar, sobre todo porque el mayor siempre había mostrado con sinceridad su preocupación en todo momento desde que se habían conocido.

Waylon dejó que su cuerpo se inclinara hacía en frente, empezando a sumergirse de lleno dentro de la piscina, sin importarle que su ropa se mojara en ese momento. La sensación de fría no tardo en disiparse, logrando aclimatar su piel a la temperatura del agua, empezando a elevarse hasta salir a la superficie. Su cabello se encontraba fijamente pegado a su rostro, pero realmente la sensación lograba despejar de su mente la constante ansiedad y culpa experimentada.

De forma suave, Waylon recordó en una de sus viejas clases de natación, que en realidad se refería a su madre llevándolo a una alberca pública, la manera en la cual flotar en el agua. Sus piernas y cuerpo entero se elevaron, logrando mantenerse en la superficie, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la vista del cielo estrellado y la luna menguante en lo alto. La sensación de la brisa llegando a su rostro era igual de agradable que la sensación del agua sobre su cuerpo, pese a sentir las prendas adheridas a su piel.

Los ojos de Waylon se cerraron por un momento, antes de escuchar una suave voz llamarle desde la distancia. Al levantar ligeramente la vista, pudo notar la presencia de Eddie a la orilla de la piscina, quien aparentemente acababa de despertar por el tipo de semblante en su rostro y la somnolencia en su mirada. Waylon no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

— ¿Está todo bien, cariño? — había preguntado el mayor después de un corto lapso de mirarlo fijamente.

Parecía un tanto confundido, notado como Waylon se encontraba todavía vestido, más eso no evitó que se inclinara ligeramente para empezar a posar una de sus manos sobre la superficie del agua clara. Waylon simplemente continuo flotando, intentando mantener sus pensamientos e ideas en orden. Lo último que quería era mostrarle la ansiedad y temores nuevamente a su pareja. Sabía que Eddie tenía la tendencia a preocuparse demasiado. Suficientes preocupaciones había tenido hasta ahora.

— Sí Eddie, esta todo en orden. Supongo que tenía calor, eso es todo. —

Las palabras habían salido mucho más sombrías de lo que había querido. Waylon no pudo evitar regañarse mentalmente ante su comentario, más su atención fue desviada al momento de escuchar las salpicaduras en el agua, volviendo a levantar la vista para darse cuenta de que Eddie se había lanzado al agua de igual manera. Vaya que este hombre le sorprendía cada día más. ¿Acaso lo estaba contagiando con su espontaneidad?

Eddie empezó a nadar hasta llegar a la distancia donde se encontraba Waylon en ese momento. Su camisa blanca estaba completamente transparente ahora, no pudiendo evitar el menor enfocar su atención en la manera tan particular en la que su prenda se pegaba a su cuerpo tonificado. Al dejar de flotar, sus brazos se habían enredado sobre el cuello de Eddie al verlo cerca. La sonrisa y los ojos de Eddie se miraban particularmente brillantes y llamativos ante la luz de la piscina. Su cabello ahora estaba pegado a su rostro.

Waylon no podía dejar de verlo. Su atractivo se había disparado casi al momento de verlo adentrarse en el agua.

— Creo que jamás se había visto así, Gluskin, ¿acaso te estoy pegando la rebeldía? Pensaba que cumplirías el protocolo de quitarte la camisa al menos — la voz de Waylon había salido más juguetona durante ese punto. Los labios de ambos no tardaron en reunirse una vez más, sintiendo como una de las manos de Eddie vagaba "distraídamente" por la zona de sus muslos y trasero. En poco tiempo, sus piernas estaban fijas en las caderas de su novio. La sensación de cercanía bajo el agua era realmente agradable.

— Realmente me has cambiado en muchas más cosas de las que te imaginas. Cada día me siento como una versión diferente de mí mismo, claro, lo digo en un buen sentido. —

Eddie llevó a Waylon a una de las orillas más cercanas. Sus labios volvieron a ponerse en contacto, empezando a besar y a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de su cuello, sin importarle realmente si alguien más era testigo en ese momento de las atenciones que pudiera darle a su pareja.

Waylon estaba cada vez más sorprendido, sobre toda al sentir como la mano terminaba por acentuarse sobre su entrepierna cubierta. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, levantado la cabeza.

Un suave suspiro salió por entre sus labios entreabiertos, logrando colocar ambas manos sobre los hombros contrarios, alejando lo suficiente al mayor para que pudiera ver su rostro una vez más. Los ojos de Waylon empezaron a reflejar cierta preocupación, siendo notada por Eddie al momento.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó en poco tiempo, permitiendo que su cuerpo volviera a una posición menos sugerente. Waylon tomó su rostro suavemente, empezando a marcar con sus dedos la forma de las facciones de sus mejillas.

Creía que siempre recordaría lo atractivo que era Eddie en casi todas las circunstancias, aun si en un futuro no terminaban juntos. Siempre recordaría todos esos momentos a su lado, las vivencias y las cosas que habían pasado después de aquel extraño encuentro en el bar local.

— Realmente lo siento Eddie, por todo. Hemos actuado como unos idiotas en la carretera. Cometimos muchos errores y estuvimos en riesgo por nada. Solo queríamos llegar a donde estaban ustedes, se nos hizo fácil actuar de esa manera por estar acostumbrados a ello. Lo siento, Eddie, lo siento tanto por eso… —

Los ojos de Waylon bajaron por un momento, dejando que parte de su rostro se escondiera de cualquier reacción que pudiera presentar Eddie al momento. Las manos del mayor se ajustaron sobre su cintura, logrando besar y acariciar suavemente tanto su frente como sus costados.

Waylon se aferró a su camisa húmeda, dejando que sus labios volvieron a conectar una vez. Creía que jamás se cansaría de besar los labios de Eddie en ningún momento. Podía sentir el cariño irradiando de sus ojos al mirarle. Waylon jamás había sentido que una persona le demostrara tantas muestras de afecto en el pasado.

— Estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes y si, fue sumamente riesgoso, inmaduro e irresponsable el haberse expuesto de esa forma, pudieron haberlos secuestrado, pudieron haber muerto, hay muchos peligrosos en la carretera y hay mucha gente realmente inestable por todas partes…pero ustedes están bien ahora. No estamos enojados ni decepcionados, ustedes eran nuestra responsabilidad y nosotros cometimos un descuido enorme al no estar al tanto de si estaban o no en el auto. El problema fue de las dos partes, una por no avisar y una por no preocuparse como debería. Había imaginado que ambos estaban dormidos y preferí dejarlos descansar, ese fue mi error cariño, de los errores se puede aprender después de todo. —

Los labios de Eddie se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa al momento de besar una de las mejillas contrarias.

Con sus dedos, Eddie empezó a acomodar parte del cabello de su rostro, despejando más y más sus claros ojos en ese momento, sin poder evitar quedarse un momento prolongado mirando fijamente el rostro de su novio. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez, había pensado que Waylon era una de las personas más hermosas que había conocido.

No sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba exagerando, pero para su percepción personal, los ojos claros, los labios delgados, facciones finas, barbilla afilada y pómulos suaves era lo suficientemente atractivo como para querer besarlo y acariciarlo al menos unas 20 veces al día.

Eddie no podía evitar sonreír al momento de unir sus labios nuevamente a los labios contrarios. Era una sensación realmente adictiva, dejando que sus manos acariciaran de forma muy delicada su cuerpo aun cubierto de tela húmeda. Sin duda alguna, volver a tener a su novio en sus brazos era una sensación que no se comparaba con nada que había experimentado hasta el momento.

* * *

Era la mañana del tercer día de sus, aparentes, vacaciones.

Ya habían empacado las cosas y acomodado todo de mejor forma. Ahora las maletas, al igual que la hielera, se encontraban acomodados en la parte trasera, mientras que Waylon y Miles tenían mejores lugares en la parte de en frente, permaneciendo por obvias razones ante la vista del resto de la banda y de Eddie al momento de partir.

Como el día anterior, Eddie había permanecido con los brazos fijos en Waylon, teniendo el cuerpo del menor semi-acomodado sobre su regazo mientras ambos empezaban a avanzar en la carretera.

Waylon sabía que Eddie terminaría todo entumido de las piernas al terminar el viaje, pero poco podía hacer contra la lógica de su novio de mantenerlo en todo momento a su lado, dedicándose a acomodar su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras miraba de reojo al resto de la banda.

Miles se encontraba al lado de Billy, observando alguna especie de aplicación desde el celular del tecladista, mientras que Chris, mucho más descansado y entusiasta que el día anterior, mientras que Frank se dedicaba a cambiar la estación de radio, portando unos nuevos lentes de sol al haber todo los anteriores al dormir con ellos durante la noche.

De repente, una canción conocida empezaba a escucharse en la radio, siendo captada por Miles y Waylon al momento.

— Déjale ahí, Frank — dijo la voz de Waylon al levantar la vista ligeramente, siendo escuchado mientras el mayor subía el volumen al momento. Realmente fue sorpresivo para todos que el menor fuera quien decidiera dejarle en esa canción.

 _I hear the drums echoing tonight  
But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation  
She's coming in twelve-thirty flight  
Her moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation  
I stopped an old man along the way  
Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies  
He turned to me as if to say: "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you"_

— No sabía que les gustara esas canciones, creo que ya tienen bastante años de salir, mocosos — comentó Frank, girando ligeramente su vista al notar como tanto Waylon como Miles parecían indignados por el comentario mencionado. Una sonrisa triunfal se cruzó sobre su rostro

— Quizás se nos está pegando el juntarnos con muchos ancianos a la vez, además se volvió a poner de moda por el Soundtrack de _Stranger Things_ y de diferentes películas, por si no te has dado cuenta. Muchas canciones de épocas pasadas se están volviendo a escuchar en las radios otra vez. —

 _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

Tanto Waylon como Miles empezaron a cantar el coro a la vez, ante la confusión del resto de la banda a su alrededor. Tenían que admitir que la tonada era bastante pegajosa, casi como si hubiera aparecido un recuerdo del momento en donde habían escuchado la canción por primera vez.

Eddie tenía que admitir que la voz de Waylon le parecía completamente adorable, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que cualquier cosa que hiciera Waylon siempre lo consideraría adorable en cualquier situación. Cada día y momento de convivencia era una constante confirmación de lo enamorado que estaba de Waylon Park.

 _The wild dogs cry out in the night  
As they grow restless, longing for some solitary company  
I know that I must do what's right  
As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti  
I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become_

— Creo que mi mamá llegó a poner esta canción alguna vez, hace años — comentó la voz de Miles al poco tiempo, logrando captar la atención de los mayores, quienes se quedaron meditando durante un rato sobre la primera vez que habían escuchado la canción.

La mayoría de ellos la habían escuchado en situaciones similares ahora que lo meditaban bien, sintiéndose menos viejos y culpables al momento de dejarse llevar poco a poco por la contagiosa manera de tararear y cantar de Waylon y Miles durante el coro.

 _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

— Ahora si me siento como un anciano… — comentó Eddie sonriendo, dejando que su barbilla terminara por acomodarse sobre el hombro de su pareja, captando la mirada divertida y la sonrisa entusiasta de Waylon al momento de girarse en su dirección.

— Si te sirve de consuelo, eres el anciano más atractivo con el que he cogido… — aunque el comentario fue en susurro, Eddie sabía bien que todos sus amigos habían escuchado lo mencionado.

Casi podía sentir su rostro enrojecerse, pero poco podía hacer para remedir la situación en ese momento. Al final, el sonido de la canción y de la música instrumental terminó por desviar la atención por completo.

Para sorpresa de todos, cantar el resto de la canción en conjunto resultó ser una de las cosas más naturales que hacer, mientras la van de Chris seguía avanzando por la carretera rumbo a la ciudad.

 _Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you_

 _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa_

 _Gonna take some time to do the things we never had…_

* * *

 **Y bueno, así termina estos tres capítulos del viaje, ya tenía mucho tiempo queriendo escribir este tema, espera allá sido de su agrado! Y tengan por seguro que no será el único viaje que tendrá la banda!**


	16. Fear

_**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore**_  
 _ **And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore**_  
 _ **And when do you think it will all become clear?**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm being taken over by the fear**_

Apenas habían entrado a la casa cuando la ropa empezó a caer por los alrededores. Ambos subieron la escalera de forma acelerada y torpe ante la sensación de necesidad que rondaba en el aire, en sus manos, en sus respiraciones y acciones. Waylon se sentía aturdido, pero no era para nada algo negativo a decir verdad.

Quería sonreír, pero sus labios eran constantemente atacados por su pareja, quien parecía no querer darle ninguna oportunidad para que pudiera replicar o realizar alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos al respecto. Sus ojos claros se abrieron con cierta sorpresa al ser arrojado prácticamente a la cama. La mirada de Eddie era depredadora y dominante, algo parecido a la primera vez en que Waylon logró tentarlo en el auto, durante la noche en donde ambos se conocieron en aquel oscuro y maltratado bar.

Los jadeos y sonidos de Eddie eran más parecidos a gruñidos que a otra cosa. Sus manos parecían recorrerlo todo a medida que desprendías las prendas finales de Waylon, dejando al rubio completamente descubierto y a su merced sobre la cama. Pese a su actitud dominante y ligeramente más agresiva que en otras ocasiones, Waylon jamás se sentía en riesgo de estar con su pareja en ningún momento.

Eddie siempre era un amante muy entregado, estando dispuesto a hacer que el rubio disfrutara de igual manera en el acto, además de conocerlo lo suficiente a estas alturas para saber que jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño realmente. Quizás era temperamental, grosero ocasionalmente y demasiado meticuloso en cada momento de su vida cotidiana, pero Eddie Gluskin no era una persona que pudiera considerarse agresiva en todo momento o circunstancia.

Después de ser pareja por más cuatro meses, Waylon realmente empezaba a conocer cada vez más facetas de su personalidad. Quizás el tiempo que tenían de ser una pareja oficial no fuera una cantidad significativa para el resto de las personas, pero para Waylon, quien nunca tuvo una relación de esa categoría en el pasado, el tiempo en esta relación era todo un logro que debía celebrarse con creces.

Al no ser bueno en las fechas, no sabía exactamente qué día habían empezado con su relación. Recordaba a detalle muchas cosas, como la forma tan particular en la cual se conocieron, como terminaron teniendo sexo en el estacionamiento de un parque en el centro de la ciudad, como salieron oficialmente una semana después y como había terminado por darle sexo oral a Eddie al conducir.

Su mente tenía una capacidad de recordar las cosas más estúpidas y poco transcendentales, pero cuando se trataba de fechas de cumpleaños, aniversarios o de ocasiones especiales, Waylon realmente no podía dar una respuesta al respecto. Con trabajo recordaba la fecha de su propio cumpleaños y ya era pedir demasiado a su memoria.

Por suerte para Waylon, Eddie era su opuesto en muchas cosas. Sabía que el mayor recordaría con más nitidez los detalles del inicio de su relación. Estaba seguro de que incluso recordaría que tipo de ropa uso Waylon, en donde estaban cuando ambos decidieron formalizar su noviazgo, el tipo de comida que eligieron y lo que hicieron al día siguiente para celebrarlo. Recordaría el momento en que lo reveló a sus amigos y como ambos decidieron contarlo a sus madres. Eddie era especialmente detallista en este tipo de detalles. Waylon bien podría burlarse de esos lapsos, haciendo ver al mayor como si fuera una especie de señora de vecindario, recordando los cumpleaños de todos los vecinos, pero esa cualidad le resultaba sumamente llamativa en realidad.

Un movimiento de Eddie le sacó repentinamente de su ligero trance momentáneo, sintiendo como el mayor giraba su cuerpo de tal manera que su pecho y cabeza quedaban sobre las sábanas blancas. Al escuchar el movimiento de la mano de Eddie sobre la pequeña mesa de noche, Waylon levantó la vista para darse cuenta del momento en donde levantaba rápidamente una botella de lubricante del primer cajón, sintiendo poco después como las poderosas manos de Eddie lograban levantar sus caderas con cierta brusquedad.

Los dedos de Eddie empezaron a separar lentamente su trasero, pudiendo sentir el frio del ambiente chocar contra su contraído musculo, dando un ligero respingo al sentir el líquido aceitoso resbalar y humedecer por completo la zona. Waylon no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa al momento, sobre todo por la incomodidad que experimentaba al ser doblada su espalda en ese tipo de ángulo, casi como si Eddie quisiera tener un buen vistazo de su entrada.

— Parece que tenemos un poco de prisa hoy — comentó en broma al girar ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a Eddie.

El mayor parecía en una especie de trance al colocar una abundante cantidad de lubricante sobre una de sus manos para después empezar a masajear de forma constante su miembro.

Los ojos de Eddie jamás dejaron de observar la entrada de Waylon, sintiendo como en poco tiempo el dedo pulgar del mayor empezaba a presionar y a hacer ligeros círculos sobre la zona, provocando una sensación de calor con la ligera fricción.

Los ojos de Waylon se estrecharon, no tardando mucho en asumir que aquel lubricante creaba una reacción con las constantes fricciones. Antes de que pudiera mencionar algo más, sintió como Eddie metió uno de sus dígitos de manera lenta y tortuosa.

Como supuso, la fricción en su interior empezaba a esparcir un calor por alrededor de su interior, provocando en el rubio una reacción casi instantánea de arquear ligeramente su espalda, sin poder evitar soltar algunos cuantos gemidos y sonidos por las constantes atenciones del mayor.

Los ojos de Eddie parecían no querer salir de su trance, más al momento de notar las reacciones de Waylon, una enorme sonrisa se curvo en sus labios, casi de manera felina, mientras empezaba a introducir y sacar el dedo con mayor seguridad y firmeza.

Waylon pudo notar como Eddie se inclinaba ligeramente sobre su cuerpo, perdiendo la visibilidad sobre su rostro, sintiendo de un momento a otro como una corriente de aire caliente empezaba a sentirse sobre su apretado anillo, intensificando la sensación de calor por los alrededores.

Waylon no sabía qué clase de lubricante había conseguido Eddie durante esa semana, pero la sensación de necesidad iba en aumento, sobre todo por sentir el segundo dedo del mayor adentrarse y estrechar sus paredes internas, logrando despertar una sensación sorpresiva por parte de su cuerpo.

El rubio no pudo evitar removerse lentamente, sintiendo como el agarre del mayor se volvía mucho más fuerte sobre sus caderas. De un momento a otro, su cuerpo fue ligeramente arrastrado para permitir al mayor acomodar su cadera de tal forma que su cuerpo se posicionó cerca de su entrada. Los dedos de Eddie no tenían ningún problema a esas alturas al moverse en su interior. El lubricante hacía la tarea mucho más fácil, aunque para Waylon, las constantes atenciones se estaban convirtiendo en una verdadera tortura ante la espera y le necesidad de su cuerpo.

— E-Eddie… — su voz sonaba mucho más afectada en ese momento. Su cabeza intentaba voltear sin mucho éxito en dirección contraria, dándose cuenta de que el mayor realmente estaba tomándose su tiempo en cada movimiento y acción previa al acto.

Los ojos de Eddie estaban fijos en el desastre que era Waylon ahora. El lubricante que había conseguido tenía un efecto afrodisiaco. No era de extrañar que el libido de su pareja aumentara considerablemente por ello, notando la necesidad emanar de su expresión, de su posición y de la contracción que su cuerpo demostraba ante sus ojos.

Eddie realmente disfrutaba de la experiencia de someter ligeramente la voluntad de su pareja. Durante casi todos sus encuentros, Waylon demostraba siempre cierta fiereza de la cual se sentía realmente atraído. Era sumamente entusiasta en demostrarle y hacerle sentir cada emoción, sensación y contacto con su cuerpo, haciendo sentir a Eddie en muchas ocasiones con un escaso control sobre la situación.

Era extraño, ya que Eddie estaba acostumbrado en tener el control en todo momento y situación, más la idea de tener a Waylon sobre su cuerpo, moviéndose al ritmo de las estocadas dadas por su miembro, era una de las cosas que más había disfrutado ante su más reciente y abiertas experiencias sexuales.

Al notar como Waylon volvía a retorcerse sobre las sábanas, el mayor no tardó en levantar y golpear ligeramente con su palma por sobre el trasero contrario. Los ojos de Waylon se abrieron con sorpresa, siendo una de las contadas veces en donde Eddie notaba como Waylon se sorprendía realmente con alguna de sus acciones efectuadas. No había una sensación más satisfactoria en ese momento que notar como su novio mostraba cierta sorpresa y confusión al momento.

— Cariño, necesito que te mantengas lo más quieto posible. Intento posicionarme dentro de ti. ¿Podrías dejar de ser una perra desobediente y quedarte quieto por un momento? —

Las palabras de Eddie al momento de expresarse así siempre tenían un toque irónico y, hasta cierto punto, frívolo. Sabía que Waylon estaba acostumbrado a sus malas palabras y comportamiento extraño durante el sexo, pero el efecto del afrodisiaco era demasiado poderoso para hacerlo pensar racionalmente.

La sorpresa y necesidad jamás abandono del todo la expresión de Waylon, quien se sorprendió a si mismo acatando la orden de Eddie, levantando más su cadera y permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara para que su pareja pudiera abrirse paso en su interior.

Pese a que el miembro de Eddie estaba parcialmente lubricado con el mismo lubricante, Eddie se había encargado de extender una considerable cantidad en el interior de Waylon. Sus dedos se habían encargado de entrar en fricción en las paredes, haciendo un efecto mucho más preciso en no solo dilatar, sino calentar y provocar una sensación de placer con la utilización de sus dígitos.

Colocando de forma lenta la punta sobre el apretado anillo, Eddie poco a poco fue abriéndose paso por el interior del cuerpo de su novio, dejando emanara un gemido placentero al sentir el calor inicial de su cuerpo mucho más marcado ahora, logrando meter en movimientos lentos más de la mitad de su miembro, logrando en poco tiempo adentrarse en su totalidad hasta que sus testículos quedaron al ras con el trasero del rubio en el acto.

El sonido que brotó de los labios de Waylon realmente era música para sus oídos. Pese a la necesidad de moverse en el interior de su pareja, Eddie se tomó el tiempo suficiente en escuchar la voz afectada y la respiración acelerada de Waylon al momento de quedarse completamente quieto en su interior. Las manos de Waylon se aferraban con cierta necesidad por sobre las sábanas, intentando sostener de mejor manera su cuerpo y su propio peso sobre sus brazos.

Al girar la mirada, Eddie podía casi leer la necesidad y ansiedad de su pareja rogarle que empezara con los movimientos de sus caderas. Eddie no se sentía del todo culpable por hacerlo esperar esa anticipación. Waylon en ocasiones de tomaba su tiempo de igual manera, retando la escasa paciencia de Eddie al momento de tener sus encuentros sexuales anteriores.

Decidió que ya era mucho la espera después de un par de segundos más. Eddie sacó y volvió a meter su miembro con mucha firmeza por entre la resbaladiza entrada, provocando que parte de su peso y fuerza en el movimiento terminara por hacer sucumbir el cuerpo de Waylon sobre la cama.

Pese a eso, Eddie no le dio tregua a Waylon de que pudiera posicionarse una vez más. Sus caderas eran alzadas por sus manos y sus movimientos se volvieron constantes en poco tiempo. La sensación de friccionar su interior era una experiencia completamente nueva para ambos, ya que el calor emanado por el lubricante lograba crear una sensación casi adictiva para ambos, provocando que los movimientos de Eddie se hicieran mucho más acelerados y potentes al momento.

Por su parte, Waylon sentía que era un completo desastre a esas alturas. Apenas y podía recordar como respirar con propiedad, cuando sintió como su pareja empezó a embestir su cuerpo con mucha más fuerza y precisión. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y sentía como Eddie lograba golpear el punto más sensible en su interior. Los sonidos agudos y la sensación de calor y fricción sobre sus cuerpos era una verdadera y placentera tortura.

¿Acaso esto era una especie de _castigo_ por haberse perdido en carretera?

Si así era, Waylon lo estaba disfrutando por igual, a pesar de que Eddie parecía no querer darle tregua alguna en sus actos y movimientos. Los ojos de Waylon repentinamente vieron chispas blancas mientras la posición de su novio en su interior lograba dilatar su próstata. Su miembro se friccionaba contra las sábanas, siendo extrañamente un estímulo lo suficientemente persistente para saber que no tardaría mucho en correrse sobre la cama.

— Oh, _cariño_. ¿Te gusta sentirme en tu interior? Déjame llenarte… — comentaba su pareja con voz igual de afectada.

Waylon pudo sentir como Eddie jalaba una de sus piernas de un momento a otro. De forma acelerada y sin salir de su cuerpo, el mayor pudo lograr posicionar a Waylon de tal manera que ambos estaban frente a frente, con el rubio acomodado sobre su regazo. Los ojos de Eddie se clavaron de manera penetrante sobre su mirada, notando lo afectado de su condición, más aun al notar el pequeño rastro de saliva que brotaba por sobre la comisura de sus labios.

— Oh, pero que desastre eres ahora… dime, cariño ¿te gusta sentir mi miembro adentrarse profundamente en ti? — comentaba con voz melosa, mientras su cadera se alzaba poderosamente hasta llenar por completo su cuerpo.

Waylon no podía hacer otra cosa más que arquear ligeramente su espalda, levantando de manera automática su cabeza. Los sonidos de sus labios eran cada vez más acelerados ante su necesidad. Podía sentir el pre-seminal de su miembro humedecer el abdomen de su pareja, más al sentir otra nalgada repentina, su cuerpo volvió a pegar un respingo una vez más.

— Te hice una pregunta, cariño. Es descortés no contestar cuando alguien te pregunta algo. —

Con esa frase y esa acción, Waylon confirmó que efectivamente, esto era una especie de castigo por todo lo ocurrido hace días. Waylon tenía que darle crédito a Eddie, ya que el castigo realmente era bastante _bueno_ , pese a considerarse completamente incompetente de poder tener una participación mucho más marcada en el acto.

La cabeza de Waylon volvió a su posición original, acercando sus labios de manera desesperada por sobre los labios contrarios. Los ojos de Eddie jamás se cerraron, estando completamente fijos en cada expresión de su pareja, disfrutando el sacar cada uno de esos sonidos y gestos en el rubio, queriendo preservar ese momento en su memoria con nitidez.

Los labios de Waylon se movían acelerados, dejando que sus lenguas entraran en contacto de un momento a otro. Se notaba que el menor prácticamente quería degustar la sensación de tener a Eddie con todos sus sentidos en ese momento, dejando que el beso finalizara poco a poco, separándose apenas un par de centímetros de sus labios con suavidad.

— Me encanta sentir tu miembro penetrarme profundamente…Eddie —mencionó con voz baja y afectada. Los ojos de Waylon parecían dorados en ese preciso momento.

Eddie creía que nunca podría olvidar la manera en la cual notó a Waylon durante ese día en particular, empezando a mover sus caderas de forma mucho más acelerada y brusca, sin escatimar como su pareja rebotaba prácticamente sobre su regazo.

Sabía que ambos terminarían sumamente cansados. El sudor y la sensación de calor los rodeaba por completo, dejando entrever la necesidad que no habían podido satisfacer por completo desde hace días. Eddie sabía que ambos estaban cerca de finalizar, pero poco podía hacer para cambiar la sensación de su cuerpo de querer tratar con mucha más rudeza el cuerpo contrario.

Su intención no era hacerle daño, sino demostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba en ese instante. Waylon siempre lograba despertar ese lado salvaje que intentaba reprimir al momento de dejarse llevar por sus verdaderas emociones internas. Estar a su lado durante este lapso de tiempo había significado una especie de liberación para su vida.

Quien hubiera imaginado esto, pensó por un momento, mientras notaba como el rubio terminaba por correrse y manchar el vientre de ambos en el proceso. Eddie nunca hubiera imaginado que encontraría a semejante tesoro escondido en un bar local. La idea de comparar a Waylon con algo similar a una _perla_ parecía bastante divertida, pero acertada ante la situación y ante su percepción.

Ahora sería su deber el cuidar y preservar este tesoro con mucho mayor cuidado.

* * *

Miles no podía dejar de meditar todo lo ocurrido en el transcurso de los días.

Analizaba de diferentes perspectivas las cosas y no podía obtener una respuesta lo suficientemente a todas sus dudas. Había intentado llamar a Waylon nuevamente, con la intención de poder verse y conversar de todo lo ocurrido durante los recientes acontecimientos pero el rubio no había contestad a sus llamadas ese día.

Miles suponía que debía estar en la casa de Eddie, ya que buena parte de los días siguientes al viaje habían estado frecuentándose mucho más de lo usual y poco podía hacer ante la lógica de Eddie de querer tener cerca a Waylon después del incidente.

Desde el momento en que Waylon y él habían decidido aventurarse a andar por la carretera por su propia cuenta, Miles no había caído en cuenta la gran cantidad de riesgos que eso podría traer contra ellos al andar a la deriva, sin mucho efectivo, sin batería en el celular y sin conocer muy bien a las personas con quienes convivieron durante ese corto lapso.

Las cosas realmente pudieron salirse de control, preguntándose internamente en que estaba pensando cuando decidió tomar esa decisión en ese momento. Su idea, muy en el fondo, era poder volver a llegar a la van y poder volver a llegar a Chris con más rapidez. Pese a sus buenas intenciones, era evidente que habría muchos contratiempos y era lógico que regresaran al punto de partida al darse cuenta de su ausencia.

La mente de Miles a veces trabajaba de una manera extraña, sin embargo. Su casi superpoder de convencer a Waylon de seguirlo a todas sus ideas, sumado a su falta de meditación al tomar decisiones importantes, era en definitiva una mala combinación. Pudieron haber muerto en la carretera de muchas maneras, recordando con nitidez aquel extraño encuentro con conductor de tráiler, siendo esa la anécdota más inquietante que habían experimentado ambos en esa extraña y particularmente estúpida travesía sin sentido.

Parecía que ahora la consciencia de Miles tenía una especie de despertar. Tener un confrontamiento con Chris de esa categoría era algo que lo hizo despertar y reaccionar, como si en ese momento pudiera darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de actos irresponsables que había hecho no solo ese día, sino una gran infinidad de noches anteriores a esas, en donde podría admitir prácticamente que incluso había intercambiado su cuerpo por cosas completamente irrelevantes al permitirse salir con hombres que le miraban únicamente para eso.

Miles siempre se habían sentido poco relevante para el resto de las personas. Sabía que era irracional, ya que sus padres no lo dejaban del todo a la deriva, pero su constante ausencia y su casi nulo intento por tener cercanía con sus diferentes actividades le hacían sentir de cierta forma desplazado.

Waylon era la única persona que le mostraba una sincera atención y, aun así, ambos estaban en una sintonía similar, sintiendo que podían hacer cualquier cosa que ambos quisieran sin escatimar en ningún posible riesgo a futuro.

Era difícil tener límites cuando la única persona que te escuchaba te motivaba para lograr romperlos, siendo casi como una especie de competencia para ambos el lograr llegar cada vez más lejos con ese tipo de decisiones. Miles creía que el momento en donde ambos habían tocado fondo indirectamente fue después de los constantes incidentes con Jeremy Blaire.

Aunque no había tenido nada que ver con ello, Miles se sentía del todo responsable al respecto. Había sentido que no fue de mucho apoyo para Waylon en esos momentos, en la toma de sus decisiones y en la manera en la cual ambos manejaron la situación de manera casi silente.

Poco se había hablado del tema posterior al incidente. Waylon había tomada la decisión tajante de no querer revelar ante las autoridades esa clase se abusos y Miles, en su afán por querer apoyar las decisiones de su amigo, optó por guardar silencio de igual forma.

Jamás se había sentido del todo bien con esa decisión. El sentimiento de justicia de Miles era sorpresivamente grande, siendo una de sus mayores pasiones luchar por alguna especie de causas. Aunque no era vegetariano, siempre apoyaba a diferentes instituciones relacionadas con el tema. Había sido participe de manifestaciones y diversos actos a favor de causas parecidas.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que era casi como una necesidad por querer cometer diversos actos de vandalismo, pero para Miles era algo mucho más profundo que eso, sintiendo que el apoyar diferentes causas parecidas era algo que en definitiva tenía que hacer. Era casi un deber moral, no sabiendo muy bien de donde había salido esa pasión por querer dar a conocer y evitar muchas de las injusticias de las que era testigo día con día.

Muy en el fondo esperaba que su madre tuviera cierta compresión con sus pasiones y sus causas. Suponía que al ser periodista, ella intentaría sacar a la luz todas esas cosas que eran dignas de mostrarse, teniendo la firme idea de que con eso pudiera contribuirse para poder solucionar problemáticas que iban desde discriminación, maltrato animal, abusos laborales, víctimas de diversos actos corruptos, entre otras muchas cosas.

La desilusión de Miles con su madre se acrecentó al crecer, dándose cuenta que la única razón que la motivaba a continuar con su profesión era el tener su cheque durante cada semana. Decidió no cuestionarla directamente sobre sus motivos para elegir una profesión así, donde era evidente que demostrar la verdad no era su prioridad principal para ejercerla.

Los problemas y discusiones entre ambos eran bastante comunes en su rutina. Miles tenía que aceptar abiertamente que ambos poseían un carácter similar. Eran temperamentales, de carácter fuerte y bastante encaprichados en sus propias ideas. La madre de Miles, Trisha Upshur, siempre fue una mujer calculadora en su forma de ser. A diferencia de su padre, quien a su percepción carecía completamente de personalidad y opinión propia, su madre siempre fue muy controladora con cada aspecto que rigiera la casa y rigiera sus propias vidas.

Dentro de la mente de Miles estaba fija la firme idea de que su madre en realidad se avergonzaba de él al notar sus diferentes actitudes y forma de ser. Aquello le había afectado al principio, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue haciendo cada vez menos desinteresado a lo que los demás piensen de su manera de vivir, aun si esta persona fuera su propia madre.

No había tardado en suponer que muchas de sus acciones de ponerse en riesgo iban de la mano con la sensación de inconformidad vivida en casa, pero poco podía hacer por cambiar esas actitudes de su adolescencia, estando más preocupado por el día a día que por pensar a futuro en todas las consecuencias que sus actos traerían consigo.

A Miles jamás le había interesado la opinión de alguien hasta la llegada de Chris Walker a su vida. Era extraño, ya que una parte de él quería impresionar y demostrarle al mayor que era una persona diferente y mucho mejor que su versión de juventud, pero por otro lado, Miles también quería mostrarle a Chris su verdadera personalidad y ser autentico, aunque eso fuera sinónimo de un montón de compartimientos estúpidos y sin sentido.

Ser regañado por Chris sin duda había marcado una pauta ahora, al darse cuenta directamente que quizás le preocupaba a más personas de lo que alguna vez creyó. La preocupación y las palabras de Chris habían sonado tan sinceras, al igual que su poderoso abrazo al sostenerlo a la altura de su rostro. Una mezcla de emociones apareció en ese momento sobre su pecho, dividiéndose entre la sorpresa, la emoción y el sentimiento de malestar de notar el semblante de Chris cambiar a uno mucho más molesto y severo.

La voz de Chris jamás había sonado tan autoritaria a su percepción, al menos no directamente siendo dirigida hacía él. El sentimiento de decepcionar no solo a su madre, sino a Chris Walker por igual, fue uno de los principales factores que lo llevó directamente a romperse en ese mismo momento. Las lágrimas apenas y pudieron ser contenidas, pese a darse cuenta de la especie de escena que debieron dar a los diferentes compradores de la gasolinera.

De nueva cuenta, al ser tomado por los brazos y las manos de Chris en el aire, Miles no sabía cómo controlar sus emociones. Y entonces, recodaba con nitidez el momento preciso en donde Chris lo había _besado_.

No había sido en los labios, pero Miles podía recordar a la perfección como se había sentido ese par de suaves labios sobre su frente, que parecían repetir el movimiento una y otra vez al intentar calmar sus emociones. Los ojos de Miles se habían agrandado y un enorme sonrojo había aparecido en su rostro.

El llanto cesó de un momento a otro al darse cuenta como era llevado por Chris en los brazo directamente al asiento del conductor de su van. Lo había acunado sobre su poderoso y enorme pecho, pudiendo sentir como el corazón de Chris parecía calmarse poco a poco, como si pudiera darse el lujo de salir de su trance al haber encontrado a ambos en la carretera.

Con solo recordar eso, Miles sentía que su corazón martillaba aceleradamente una vez más. Sentía que su rostro ardía como en el momento en donde sus ojos de toparon con la suave mirada de Chris, pudiendo notar en primera instancia como la luz del sol se filtraba por sus ojos verdes, haciéndolos lucir mucho más claros y expresivos a su percepción.

El resto de ese día la había pasado con Chris. Incluso había tomado una siesta a su lado y al querer encontrar otro sitio en donde descansar esa noche, Chris lo había convencido finalmente para que volviera a acurrucarse a su lado, resguardado directamente en su pecho. Miles había creído por un momento que tanto él como Waylon habían muerto en la carretera y que todo esto era producto de una especie de proyección de su más grande deseo al vivir.

La idea no parecía tan descabellada en ese momento, más la sensación de dolor al ser pisado "accidentalmente" en la mano por la bota de Frank Manera al entrar en la habitación le había demostrado finalmente que aquello era de todo, menos producto de su subconsciente imaginación o de su paraíso personal después de la muerte. Si había un cielo para él, estaba seguro que la presencia de Frank Manera no sería del todo bienvenida en el lugar.

La idea y las sensaciones vividas en ese lapso rondaron la mente de Miles durante muchos días después. Como era de esperarse, al día siguiente al regresar del viaje, las interacciones con Chris fueron casi nulas durante la carretera, más por el hecho de que Chris era quien conducía la van que por otra cosa en realidad. Miles se preguntaba si Chris le hubiera puesto la misma atención en el camino de la misma atención que le prestó durante la tarde y la noche anterior.

La sensación de calor jamás había abandonado de todo su pecho, sobre todo por encontrarse con la mirada de Chris en un par de ocasiones mientras el mayor conducía rumbo a la ciudad. El vestigio de sonrisa que Chris le mostró era lo suficientemente atractivo para hacer despertar las necesidades de Miles.

Quería tener al mayor cerca en todo momento, si era sincero consigo mismo. Quería ser egoísta totalmente, pasando gran parte de su tiempo a su lado, aunque sabía bien que las diferentes ocupaciones de ambos harían muy difícil ese propósito.

Miles se sentía estúpido en admitir eso, aunque fuera únicamente en sus pensamientos, más los recientes acontecimientos entre ambos realmente le había dado una esperanza que jamás tuvo antes con sus antiguas interacciones entre ambos. A Chris realmente le importaba Miles mucho más de lo que había imaginado. La forma en la cual habían contado sus reacciones en el camino de regreso a casa solo había provocado aún más nerviosismo y necesidad.

Chris había conducido su auto durante todo el día para buscarlos. Había ido a innumerables sitios, casi sin descansar hasta bien entrada la noche, con el único propósito de saber si ambos se encontraban bien. Billy había mencionado que incluso se había molestado tanto que había roto una pared de un golpe.

Aunque Frank lo había tomado como algo positivo en base a sus parámetros de "rockstar", Miles había entendido que era un acto catártico por la frustración que había experimentado Chris durante todo ese lapso. Sabía que no únicamente el había desaparecido, sino que también era una preocupación compartida por la desaparición de Waylon, pero Eddie había acaparado la atención de su mejor amigo durante todo ese reencuentro al momento de aparecer en la gasolinera.

La reacción de instintiva de Chris había sido estar a su lado después del incidente. ¿Acaso era tan importante para Chris como para estar tan al pendiente de él? Como era de esperarse, sus pensamientos pesimistas no tardaron en aparecer. Quería justificar lo ocurrido con la actitud sobreprotectora de Chris con sus amigos, intentando pensar en los posibles escenarios en donde estuviera mal interpretando las reacciones del mayor durante ese día.

Había querido dar un razonamiento lógico y no idealizado, pero el recuerdo persistente del beso sobre su frente era un recordatorio permanente sobre su piel. Miles había contemplado esa zona como si los besos de Chris hubieran estado marcados en su piel. Podía sentir una pulsada de calor esparcirse por todo su rostro, aunque bien sabía que era más producto de la sugestión propia que de otra cosa. Los ojos y la voz de Chris al hablarle eran una constante en sus cuerdos. Había pasado las noches posteriores al viaje imaginando cada detalle, con bastante nitidez para su propia percepción.

El aroma de Chris siempre le resultó muy agradable. Las manos de Chris siempre eran tan cálidas, sobre toda al sentirlas recorrer con suavidad su espalda. Pese a la cercanía de ambos y a las diferentes acciones del mayor, Miles estaba seguro que ningún movimiento de su cuerpo había sido con la intención de propasarse, sino todo lo contrario: las caricias del militar tenía la firme idea de hacerlo sentir mejor. Parecía que la idea de ver a Miles llorando era inconcebible, notando en su expresión un ligero brote de pánico al darse cuenta de que Miles realmente se sentía mal por sus palabras y su tono.

Sin embargo, no eran las palabas de Chris lo que lo hacía sentir mal, sino el sentimiento de fallarle en algo tan obvio y provocar una preocupación constante no solo en el mayor, sino en el resto de sus amigos en el proceso. Sabía que le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, pero la tendencia de reflexionar era algo tan común ahora que no podía evitar tener los constantes pensamientos en su mente.

A falta de tener comunicación con Waylon, Miles tomó la decisión de salir a caminar al parque más cercano a su casa. Tomó su chaqueta militar y se colocó sus botas negras, dándose un vistazo al espejo antes de salir de su habitación. Enormes surcos oscuros rodeaban sus ojos, además de notar como su cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba mal acomodado, siendo el reflejo de varios intentos fallidos por tomar una siesta durante aquel particular día.

Había salido a entregar los periódicos y para su sorpresa, desde hace un par de días no había tenido contacto con Chris al hacer su ruta habitual de cada mañana. Al ir al refugio un par de días después del viaje, Chris tampoco apareció a los alrededores, pese a haberse quedado más tiempo de lo habitual durante su jornada.

Las pocas veces que se había visto con Waylon, el rubio le había comentado que en efecto, tampoco había tenido mucho contacto con los demás, estando únicamente con Eddie durante las tardes y contando con la ocasional presencia de Frank en algunos días. Tampoco había visto que subiera contenido recientemente a sus diferentes redes sociales. Pese a no ser una persona muy activa, Chris solía subir algunas cuantas fotografías del refugio, además de contar alguna anécdota de algún rescate animal durante la semana.

Todas estas cosas solo lograban despertar la constante ansiedad de Miles, quien no podía dejar de sobre pensar las cosas, pese a que sabía que si algo le pasaba a Chris, la noticia correría rápido entre sus amistades. Estaba seguro que Frank sería en voceador oficial de la noticia, ya que Frank realmente no sabía cómo guardar un secreto, por más mínimo que este fuera.

Al caminar por el parque, parte de sus ideas y malos pensamientos se despejaron poco a poco, intentando tener la firme idea de que Chris únicamente se encontraba más ocupado de lo normal en esos días. Después de todo, el trabajo y las obligaciones de Chris requerían de constante atención y disciplina, suponiendo que tuvo algunos cuantos mensajea de sus superiores respecto a las tareas que llevaría a cabo próximamente.

Pese a que esa idea parecía bastante razonable, la imagen de Chris en el ejército hizo que Miles detuviera repentinamente su andar por el parque, sintiendo como si un balde de agua fría cayera por su cuerpo al momento de caer en cuenta de la más que evidente realidad: Chris tarde o temprano terminaría por irse una vez más. La idea de hizo sentir un enorme agujero en el pecho, teniendo incluso que buscar una banca cercana para poder sentarse a respirar con normalidad.

Anteriormente ya se había enterado de que Chris solía marcharse durante cortos periodos para sus entrenamientos y preparación. Había tenido que partir un par de meses para recibir las enseñanzas de defensa personal básicas, además de claro, las diferentes especialidades que requería especialmente para ser parte de la Policía Militar. Chris era un experto en desarmar personas, sabía usar diferentes armas y contaba con muchas habilidades de defensa personal, siendo un fiel partidario de practicar judo como parte de su entrenamiento.

Sabía que todas estas preparaciones eran una antesala para que partiera a resolver diferentes asuntos relacionados con su profesión. Chris era una persona más que preparada para un puesto tan importante, sabiendo bien que nadie estaría más calificado que él para desempeñar una tarea semejante de tener que atender diferentes casos de injusticias y delitos dentro del ejército.

Miles estaba feliz y se sentía muy orgulloso de que Chris pudiera conseguir algo tan importante en su vida, más el sentimiento de verlo partir a resolver ese tipo de casos lo llenaba de una ansiedad y angustia constante. ¿Y si algo le pasaba? ¿Y si Chris corría peligro en su trabajo? ¿Y si ya jamás regresaba?

Las ideas empezaron a aparecer una a una dentro de su mente. Miles no tenía una buena relación con sus ideas, resultando demasiado abrumadoras para ser soportadas al momento. Su cabeza se inclinó sobre ligeramente, intentando contener el sentimiento de pesadez que aparecía de forma repentina por todo su cuerpo. La tarea de respirar se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicada a medida que los múltiples escenarios de la partida de Chris aparecían uno a uno como imágenes ante sus ojos.

Miles realmente tenía que calmarse.

Después de unos minutos de intentar relajar su cuerpo, la sensación de ansiedad termino por calmarse de forma cada vez más gradual. La respiración errática termino por normalizarse de igual manera, mientras lentamente volvía a su posición recta, permitiendo que su cabeza descansara sobre el respaldo de la banca. Al mirar al cielo, Miles empezaba a darse cuenta de la manera en la cual reaccionaba frente a las circunstancias.

Lo cierto era que si Chris se iba, su razonamiento lógico era similar al si algo malo hubiera pasado, siendo Frank quien informara a todos los miembros de la banda si algo así sucediera de un momento a otro. Era un completo idiota, sobre todo porque su cercanía con Chris durante el viaje tenía que ser un motivo de celebración y no de preocupación constante.

Miles sentía el impulso de querer salir corriendo en dirección a la casa de Chris y revelarle de una vez por todos sus sentimientos en ese preciso momento. La idea requería de todo su valor y confianza, cosa que en realidad era muy difícil de reunir al estar presente frente a Chris, y pese a ser algo que valía completamente la pena, Miles no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente ese día para poder afrentar la verdad.

Si Chris no le correspondía de la misma forma, estaba bien, pero no por eso dejaría de ser doloroso. Sabía que tarde o temprano no podía quedarse viviendo con esa suposición, pero realmente necesitaba tomar esos vestigios de valor para poder afrontar esa respuesta con la escasa madurez que tenía.

La decisión estaba tomada, más no sabía cuándo la llevaría a cabo en realidad. La paciencia jamás fue una de sus virtudes, pero de algo estaba seguro en ese momento, y eso era que Chris Walker valía completamente la pena para tomar ese _riesgo_.

* * *

Waylon apenas y podía moverse.

No era precisamente por el dolor, el cansancio o la sensación en sus caderas, aunque era una de las muchas razones para no hacerlo. Al terminar su sesión posterior a la primera sesión de ese día, Waylon se había bañado y había caído rendido sobre las nuevas sábanas limpia del mayor.

Eddie se había encargado de tener la cama lista cuando salió de la lucha. Había insistido para que Waylon trajera una pequeña mochila con sus cosas, logrando poner su pijama con anticipación, logrando acomodarse cómodamente sobre la mullida cama de su novio.

Después de pasar buena parte de la tarde dormido, Waylon se encontraba acurrucado ahora sobre el sofá, sintiendo el aroma de la comida hecha por Eddie emanarse desde la cocina. Sus piernas y brazos estaban completamente fijos a su cuerpo, ya que literalmente Eddie le había envuelto en un par de cobijas a manera de imitar algo parecido a un _burrito humano_. Waylon tenía que admitir que la sensación era en verdad agradable, aunque la idea en si misma le ocasionaba bastante risa a su percepción.

Sus ojos estaban ligeramente girados en dirección a la televisión, pese a que no estaba viendo nada en particular importante. El sonido de la carne en el sartén era lo suficientemente llamativo para hacer que su atención se centrara en la cocina. El tarareo constante de Eddie al cocinar era un sonido mucho más agradable que el de la extraña película que en ese momento estaban transmitiendo.

Al dejar de escuchar el sonido del sartén en la cocina, Waylon se dio cuenta de que los pasos de Eddie eran cada vez más cercanos a su dirección. Al levantar la mirada, Waylon notó como la sombra de Eddie cubría buena parte de su rostro y cuerpo en ese preciso momento. Parecía que el cansancio de las sesiones anteriores no lo había cansado para nada. Incluso se notaba de mejor humor ahora, pudiendo distinguir la enorme sonrisa en su rostro pese a la oscuridad de la habitación.

— La cena esta lista, cariño, ¿quieres comer en la sala o quieres que te lleve al comedor? — las palabras de Eddie sonaban particularmente melosas a su percepción.

De nueva cuenta, Waylon evitaba no hacer comentarios sarcásticos o no reír al respecto. Había entendido que su novio había pasado por una especie de trance de preocupación, estrés y malos pensamientos por su desaparición. Era normal que presentara actitudes mucho más detallistas y, hasta cierto punto, insistentes.

Waylon quería moverse, pero el ajuste de la tela alrededor de su cuerpo era lo suficientemente ajustada para restringir esa tarea. Los ojos de Eddie parecían darse cuenta de su intención, girando en dirección al sofá. Ahora estaba a la altura del rostro de Waylon al inclinarse lentamente, casi rozando con su nariz las mejillas contrarias en el proceso.

— Eddie, ¿crees que…podrías quitar la cobija de mi cuerpo? — comentó con suavidad, mostrando una sonrisa al ver el rostro del mayor acercarse.

La respuesta de Eddie tardó un poco más en ser efectuada, sobre todo al sentir el constante roce de su nariz contra su barbilla y parte de su rostro.

— Temo que no puedo dejarte ir, cariño. Al ser un burrito humano, quedas completamente imposibilitado de poder huir de aquí y no tengo intenciones de dejarte ir por el momento — decía la voz de Eddie en un tono juguetón.

La sonrisa de Waylon no tardó en aparecer al sentir los labios de Eddie estrecharse sobre su mejilla. La verdad es que no podía pelear con esa lógica: los burritos realmente no podían escapar de su captura. Al notar como Eddie se alejaba para ir a recoger los platos de la cocina, un sentimiento repentino apareció en Waylon con la pequeña reflexión de los días pasados.

Eddie era un buen hombre después de todo. Tanto él como sus amigos se habían preocupado sinceramente por la seguridad de ellos durante el viaje. Por descuido e irresponsabilidad, ambos habían tomado malas decisiones. Ya había tenido esta conversación con Eddie sobre este tema durante momentos anteriores a su encuentro. Incluso durante el viaje y al llegar a casa, ambos habían mencionado brevemente algunas cosas al respecto de manera sutil sobre la responsabilidad y la toma de decisiones.

Pese a eso, Waylon no podía dejar de culparse internamente por haber despertado todas esas preocupaciones y sensaciones de malestar en su pareja. Al final del día, había demostrado de buenas a primeras que no tenía la madurez suficiente para afrontar aquellas decisiones.

Un sonido de suspiro salió de sus labios, momentos antes de escuchar los pasos de su pareja acercarse. Eddie portaba dos platos con carne, puré de papas y ensalada en sus manos, colocando todo sobre la mesa antes de volver a la cocina por tenedores y un par de vasos con té helado. Antes de que volviera a marcharse, Waylon procuro captar nuevamente su atención.

— Lo siento — comentó de forma repentina ante el mayor, provocando una clara expresión de confusión al momento.

Eddie dejó de lado su tarea durante ese lapso, empezando a acomodarse sobre el sofá de tal forma que la cabeza de Waylon terminó por acomodarse sobre su regazo. Como era de esperarse, Waylon jamás fue liberado de su atadura con la cobija. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la expresión de Eddie, quien siempre parecía mirarlo con mucho cariño y preocupación. Una ligera sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios, sobre todo al sentir los dedos de Eddie jugar ligeramente con su cabello de manera casi inconsciente

— ¿Por qué dices que lo sientes, cariño? ¿Acaso no te gusta ser un burrito? — preguntó de manera juguetona mientras dejaba un par de besos sobre los labios de Waylon.

Waylon creía que jamás se cansaría de sentir aquella sensación de cercanía con su pareja. Era extraño admitirlo, pero muy internamente se alegraba de que Eddie jugara esa dinámica de "no querer dejarlo ir" durante ese día. Sabía que no era en serio, pero muy en el fondo de su mente realmente deseaba que Eddie _jamás_ le dejara ir a su lado en realidad, temiendo por el día en donde su relación inevitablemente llegara a su fin.

— Lo digo por…ya sabes. El asunto del viaje y eso. En ese momento parecía algo verdaderamente divertido, pero no está bien haberte hecho sentir aquella preocupación por ese descuido — las palabras de Waylon no eran del todo nuevas para Eddie.

El rubio se la había pasado disculpando muchas veces por el incidente. Eddie se había sentido preocupado, aclarando que en efecto, Waylon necesitaba tener un sentimiento mucho más desarrollado sobre la responsabilidad de cuidarse como era debido, pero que tampoco era necesidad de castigarse y reprocharse constantemente por algo que ya se solucionó.

El mayor decidió tomar con más firmeza entre sus brazos a Waylon, logrando acurrucarlo parcialmente sobre su pecho mientras continuaba con las atenciones sobre su rostro. A su percepción, Waylon lucía completamente adorable en todo momento, lugar o circunstancia.

— Ya hablamos de esto muchas veces y acordamos que estábamos bien al respecto. Como te dije la primera vez, no estoy enojado contigo sobre esto. Ambos cometimos descuidos y las cosas salieron para bien a final de la historia. Estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado nuevamente y estoy muy dispuesto a estar mucho más al pendiente de ti para que este tipo de cosas pasen. De igual forma, las palabras de Chris soy muy ciertas, ustedes tienen que cuidarse más y tomar más en serio sus acciones, pero en base a esta experiencia es que van a aprender a tomar de mejor forma los riesgos. —

La voz de Eddie era particularmente calmada cuando le hablaba sobre el tema. Los ojos de Eddie le hacía sentir como si fuera una especie de tesoro, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar al respecto. Buena parte de su vida había pensado que no tenía valor alguno en este mundo y ahora, este hombre le miraba como si no hubiera nadie más sobre la tierra, limitándose a quererlo, atenderlo y demostrarle su afecto de muchas maneras, sin escatimar nunca en las palabras y actos para reflejar el sentimiento que ambos compartían.

La constante idea de que _no lo merecía_ era demasiado persistente en su mente.

Waylon realmente quería apagar ese temor constante en sus ideas y dejarse llevar por primera vez de una forma que nunca creyó hacerlo en toda su vida. Ahora la sensación de quedarse en casa no parecía tan desubicada a su percepción. Había aprendido a disfrutar el pasar el rato con Eddie, viendo películas, conviviendo, teniendo cenas en su casa, conviviendo con sus respectivas madres y, en ocasiones, teniendo diferentes salidas con sus amigos, no necesariamente en ambientes ruidosos como antes.

Las cosas eran mucho más relajadas ahora, sin entender muy bien porque ese sentimiento de bienestar lograba aplacar gran parte de la pesadez que había cargado tras años y años de sugestión. Los ojos de Waylon se centraron en el movimiento de labios y en la mirada que Eddie le mostraba al sonreírle.

Era una sonrisa sincera, cálida y bastante atractiva a su percepción. La sensación de calor emanando de su cuerpo siempre sería un recordatorio de que quizás estaba en el lugar y en el momento correcto. Quien lo sabría. Quizás el miedo a lo desconocido realmente podría aplacarse después de todo.

— Yo creo que deberíamos comer, cariño. La comida puede enfriarse si esperamos. Supongo que tengo que liberarte de tus ataduras — comentó con voz suave mientras empezaba a aflojar lentamente la cobija alrededor de su cuerpo.

Aunque le gustaba sentir la sensación de calidez en su cuerpo, también le gustaba disfrutar de la comida de igual forma. Estar al lado de Eddie siempre le hacía sentir una gran seguridad de todas formas. Waylon tenía el presentimiento que después de ese día ya podría dejarse de disculparse.

* * *

 **De entrada, les pido una disculpa porque pensé que había actualizado la historia y tengo capítulos acumulados xD, lo siento mucho, lo bueno es que la siguiente semana voy a subir porque ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, hasta el 18 (?)**

 **Y pues si, a Miles le hace falta ya tomar las riendas si quiere lograr algo 0: pero al menos ya tomó la decisión de arriesgarse en cuanto a Chris.**

 **Y pues Eddie y su comportamiento posesivo xD ya muy típico en cuanto a Waylon. Es canon que Eddie sea así, aunque dependiendo el contexto siempre es a mayor o menor escala. Y es que después de tantos riesgos, era normal que quisiera mantenerlo a salvo (?). Aunque personalmente su actitud melosa y servicial siempre me recuerda mucho al Eddie canon xD.**

 **Espero que los cambios que tuvo el episodio no fueran extraño 0: pero bueno, este es un por mientras antes de que la deep shit empiece (?) -la cual no será tan densa, pero pues el drama es necesario después de todo xD-**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	17. Still I'll be there for you

_Billy siempre era un misterio. ¿Qué tipo de secreto podría estar guardando?_

* * *

 **:D hey (?)**

 **Había pensado que este capítulo sería menos largo...pero pues no. Siempre que digo eso las cosas se salen de control xD. Este capítulo esta inspirado en mi necesidad porque todo mundo consienta a Billy tras el cómic, así que espero sea de su agrado. Si, es muy extraño y random...pero ya saben que esta historia es muy extraña y random.**

 **La canción es: Irma Thomas - Anyone Who Knows What Love Is (No la he podido dejar de escuchar por Black Mirror 0; )**

* * *

Al estacionar su automóvil en el porche de su casa, Billy se dedicó a tomar las dos grandes bolsas de papel que se encontraban en el asiento trasero. En ellas se encontraba parte de los víveres y comida para el resto de la semana, además de unas cuantas cosas que Natasha le había pedido para preparar las actividades en el grupo de lenguaje de señas.

Entre las cosas que necesitaban había marcadores de colores, hojas blancas y un par de tijeras que podían realizar cortes en zigzag. Estaban próximos varias festividades y días festivos, por lo que el centro sería decorado en las siguientes fechas y celebraciones.

La verdad, si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, Billy se sentía bastante extrañado. Hacía días que había notado una actitud extraña en sus mejores amigos, logrando darse cuenta de la forma en la cual lo trataban y lo miraban en particular desde la semana pasada.

El extraño comportamiento se había acentuado esa semana en particular, escuchando algunos comentarios de Frank sobre el apoyo que recibía por parte de todos y que siempre estarían procurando a Billy en todo momento y circunstancia. Además de eso, tenía que sumar el hecho de que los ensayos y las reuniones regulares se habían disminuido desde entonces.

Regularmente ensayaban los martes y los jueves, después de que todos hubieran terminado sus actividades y trabajos de ese día. La reunión se daba en la cochera de la casa de Frank, en donde al llegar empezaban a acomodar los amplificadores y el equipo necesario, tanto para la batería como para el teclado y la guitarra.

Había algunas ocasione en donde los acompañaba Eddie, siendo casi obligado por Frank al momento de ser un espectador casi silencioso. No era para nada un secreto que el estilo de música que solía escuchar Eddie distaba mucho del tipo de música que Frank y sus amigos practicaban, pero siempre había admitido abiertamente que dentro de su estilo, sus tres amigos tenían una facilidad y un talento innato para lo suyo.

Desde la llegada de Waylon a sus vidas, en algunos ensayos contaban con su presencia, además de la auto-invitación de Miles Upshur, que como era de esperarse no perdía una oportunidad para tener muy presente sus interacciones con Chris.

Y es que Chris era completamente diferente a su personalidad amable al momento de ponerse en acción. Frank tenía razón al respecto, ya que Chris era todo un espectáculo para la audiencia, siendo poco visible sus manos incluso al momento de mover las baquetas en movimientos aceleradores y continuos.

En cuanto a él, Billy siempre había tenido facilidad para leer las notas musicales en el piano. Su madre había sido una mujer muy exigente en su educación, logrando meter a su hijo en diversos cursos extra curriculares desde pequeño. El lenguaje de señas había sido uno de esos tantos cursos, logrando perfeccionar la habilidad de tener mucho más movimiento con las manos en poco tiempo. No era de esperarse entonces que Billy tuviera facilidad para realizar muchas otras tareas manuales, encontrando un gusto particular por practicar horas extras en el piano cada vez que tenía tiempo libre.

En cuanto Frank…bueno. El hombre estaba prácticamente casado con cada una de sus guitarras. La mayoría de las cosas que había aprendido sobre música eran provenientes del gusto musical de su padre, quien siempre fue una especie de héroe para él.

Se había encaprichado tanto por ver la colección de viniles y el par de guitarras resguardadas en la habitación-estudio de su padre, que finalmente este había accedido a mostrarle personalmente su colección, con la clara advertencia de que si provocaba algún desperfecto dentro del cuarto tomaría una muy _severa_ reprimenda.

Al poco tiempo, fue el mismo padre de Frank quien le había enseñado a tocar sus primeras notas en una vieja guitarra acústica del desván, provocando que la fascinación de su hijo por todo lo referente a la música aumentara casi al instante, buscando cursos y empezando a practicar de manera casi obsesiva durante toda su adolescencia, hasta la actualidad. Y el resto ya era historia.

A Billy siempre le había relajado poder practicar y hacer esa actividad al lado de sus mejores amigos de infancia. Era curioso, ya que era un par de años menor que ellos, sintiéndose de cierta forma un tanto sobre protegido por todos, teniendo una relación particularmente estrecha con Chris, aunque en realidad había considerado al resto de sus amigos como una especie de hermanos mayores en todo caso.

Billy no se sentía extrañado del comportamiento particularmente extraño de Frank o, incluso, de algunos comentarios de Eddie durante buena parte de semana, pero darse cuenta que esos comportamientos también involucraban a Chris había levantado su sospechas cada vez más.

No sabía a ciencia cierta de que se trataba todo esto, pero Billy había tomado la decisión de platicar con ellos, aunque eso fuera a interrumpir directamente su cotidiano voto de silencio. No era que no quisiera hablar con ellos o que hubiera hecho un verdadero voto de silencio en realidad, pero para Billy el expresarse verbalmente no era algo que fuera una necesidad, optando por permanecer lo más silencioso que le fuera posible en su vida cotidiana.

Jamás había hablado con fluidez por mucho tiempo, salvo en ocasiones especiales, en donde realmente tenía que comunicar a sus amigos tanto su sentir como su pensar. La mayoría era debido a malos entendidos, ya que al no expresarse verbalmente, las cosas tenían la tenencia a mal interpretarse en ocasiones, haciendo pensar a sus amigos que estaba en alguna especie de problema o circunstancia riesgosa.

Billy empezaba a creer que esta era una ocasión similar, sobre todo por las miradas, actitudes y comentarios realizados durante los escasos ensayos de la semana pasada, notando como todos parecían mirarle por con mucha más atención e insistencia.

Al caminar a su casa y abrir la puerta lentamente, su rostro cambió de serio a sorprendido en fracciones de segundo. La luz de la sala de estar se prendió casi en automático, revelando un montón de globos a los alrededores, además de un enorme cartel a la distancia con la frase " _Siempre te estaremos apoyando"_ remarcado en negro.

 _You can blame me_  
 _Try to shame me_  
 _and still I'll care for you_

 _You can run around_  
 _even put me down_  
 _Still I'll be there for you_

 _The world_  
 _May think I'm foolish_  
 _they can't see you_  
 _like I can_  
 _Oh but anyone_  
 _who knows what love is_  
 _Will understand…_

La canción, que era particularmente lenta y desconocida para él, resonaba a distancia pero al volumen bajo, casi inexistente. Podía notar una pequeña mesa con algunos cuantos vasos y comida, además de claro, notar las atentas miradas de Natasha, Waylon y Miles a la distancia, notando como el último sostenía una cámara con mucha firmeza mientras se acercaba, grabando directamente en su dirección.

A su alrededor, las figuras de sus amigos se cernían casi de manera mecanizada sobre su cuerpo, dando así inicio a un prolongado abrazo grupal.

— Pero que… — Billy alcanzó a mencionar de manera muy baja, sintiendo como los brazos de Frank, Eddie y Chris se cernían sobre su cuerpo de forma sobreprotectora, logrando un ajustado y bastante apretado abrazo que terminó por ocasionar un ligero sonido de queja de sus labios.

— Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Billy, siempre has sido nuestro orgullo, nuestro hermano menor, siempre estaremos para apoyarte a ti en todas las decisiones, momentos, acontecimientos y problemas de tu vida, Billy… — la voz de Frank sonaba bastante solemne a su parecer.

Aunque jamás podía distinguir su mirada, no necesitaba ser muy intuitivo para darse cuenta de que el guitarrista estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas. Los ojos de Chris estaban cerrados, apoyando su mejilla sobre la base de su cabeza mientras empezaba a mecer suavemente los cuerpos que se encontraban sujetos a sus dos poderosos brazos.

En cuanto a Eddie, Billy no tardó en sentir el rastro de humedad proveniente de sus ojos, sintiendo como la mejilla de Eddie prácticamente chocaba contra su oído, mientras intentaba por todos los medios el no sentirse aturdido por los sollozos que el mayor estaba dando. Parecía que el espacio personal de Billy había sido dejado de lado.

— Te queremos mucho, Billy… — decía Eddie con tono completamente entrecortado, logrando ajustar aún más el abrazo que cada vez se tornaba mucho más sofocante para Billy. El sonido que salió de sus labios en esta ocasión parecía dar a entender el mensaje en poco tiempo.

— Chicos, sabemos que todos queremos a Billy y le queremos demostrar nuestro cariño, pero lo están aplastando, le van a cortar la respiración si continúan así — comentó Miles mientras continuaba grabando, articulando una media sonrisa al notar como Billy posaba sus ojos en su rostro a manera de agradecimiento.

Las tres figuras que le abrazaban acabaron por separarse lentamente, aunque no terminaban de alejarse del todo de la pequeña y encorvaba figura de Billy. Natasha se acercó a paso firme y seguro hasta llegar a su prometido, depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios mientras lograba articular un rápido _"luego te cuento todo"_ sobre sus labios sin emitir sonido, dándole paso a Waylon a Miles para que esta vez fueran sus turnos de darle al tecladista un abrazo.

Para suerte de Billy, el abrazo fue menos asfixiante e invasivo que el de sus amigos, teniendo que hacer un gesto fugaz sobre su oído para retirar el rastro de lágrimas de Eddie de su rostro.

La mirada de Billy seguía reflejando confusión a medida que todos quedaban en un semicírculo alrededor de él, estando justo en medio de todos sus seres queridos al momento. Parecía que durante esa noche tendría que hablar mucho más de lo que habría imaginado al parecer.

— Y bien… ¿qué está pasando aquí? — la voz de Billy sonaba entre curiosa y divertida. Su futura esposa parecía querer retener el soltar una carcajada al momento, más por respeto a la situación y al tipo de vibra que transmitían el resto de sus amigos, prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que la solemnidad del ambiente se disipara.

Billy pudo notar como sus amigos continuaban con aquellas extrañas actitudes que habían mostrado durante los días anteriores, al notar la forma en la cual mostraban bastante afligidos, como si realmente estuvieran viendo algo sumamente dramático o enternecedor.

Pese a no conocerse de mucho tiempo atrás, Waylon parecía casi igual de afectado, logrando sostener la mano de Eddie mientras el hombro lograba encorvarse lentamente, teniendo que admitir que era un poco cómico notar la diferencia de estaturas y la manera en la cual Eddie batallaba para esconder su rostro en el hombro de su pareja.

Al mirar a Chris, que siempre había considerado la persona más enfocada y sensata del grupo, pudo notar como un verdadero rastro de preocupación y tristeza aparecía en su semblante al momento de cruzar miradas por una breve fracción de segundos.

Todo parecía tan extraño e irreal, que por un momento creía que se trataba de una especie de broma por parte de Frank, pero la vibra que se transmitía en el ambiente era verdaderamente denso y cargado de pesadez emocional.

Miles por su parte continuaba grabando todo, siendo testigo de todas las reacciones de los presentes y siendo de entre todos quien mostraba una actitud mucho más serena al respecto.

Parecía que su pregunta no sería respondida, hasta que escuchó la voz de Frank aclarar ligeramente su garganta, quitando sus lentes al momento y enfocando sus ojos de tonalidad casi amarillenta sobre sus ojos. Aquello le indicó a Billy que realmente se trataba de algo muy _serio_.

— Billy-boy, nosotros ya lo…sabemos — comentó con suavidad, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Billy al momento. La confusión se acrecentaba más y más a medida que su vista giraba de dirección, enfocándose en el resto de sus amigos al momento.

— ¿Qué es lo que saben exactamente? — la voz de Billy seguía el mismo tono de asombro y confusión.

Podía notar como sus amigos se acercaban ligeramente más a su espacio personal sin poder evitar dar unos cuantos pasos atrás, recordando la manera en la cual casi le sacaban el aire minutos atrás.

Los ojos de sus tres mejores amigos parecían no perderle la pista en ningún momento, sintiendo como el agarre de la mano de Frank sobre su hombro se ajustaba un poco más mientras este último inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza.

— Siempre has sido el más callado y serio de nosotros, Billy, y quiero que sepas que siempre me he sentido muy contento de que seas parte integral de mi vida y que te considero como parte de mi familia, y es por eso que queríamos hacerte saber todos nosotros que estaremos contigo durante todo el proceso de tu tratamiento. No dejaremos que esta enfermedad nos venza, ¡ya que estamos juntos en esto! —

 _¿Enfermedad?_ ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando sus amigos?

Las palabras de Frank parecían afectar más al resto, provocando que una nueva sesión de lágrimas fuera derramada por Eddie, quien parecía querer ocultar de manera apenada su rostro ante la atenta mirada de Billy al momento. Los brazos de Billy tardaron en ser jalados por Chris, quien lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo para volver a abrazarlo de manera protectora, acunando su cuerpo sobre su pecho.

Aquello se volvía cada vez más y más extraño, notando como Natasha cubría ligeramente su boca con una de sus manos para poder retener lo mejor posible el sonido de su ligera risa al notar la mirada de desconcierto por parte de su pareja.

Para ese momento, lo único que realmente quería Billy era una respuesta de lo que sus amigos habían estado imaginando en ese mismo momento.

— Hm…chicos, ¿de qué enfermedad se trata? — volvió a intentar Billy al no obtener una respuesta clara, alejándose del poderoso agarre de Chris, pese a ser partidario de ese tipo de expresiones y gestos por parte de su más cercano amigo. Los abrazos de Chris siempre habían sido particularmente buenos.

Parecía que ninguno de sus amigos quería mencionar aquellas palabras en voz alta, siendo interrumpido por el semblante y la voz cansada de Miles, que resopló en respuesta particularmente elevada ante el silencio de la habitación.

— Perdona si sueno rudo, pero todos en esta habitación sabemos que te detectaron cáncer. —

La mirada de Frank se tornó mucho más severa al fijar su dirección en Miles, quien se limitó a observarle de reojo, apagando y guardando la cámara por un momento en la pequeña mochila que portaba de medio lado sobre su hombro.

Los ojos de Billy se estrecharon, preguntándose de donde habían obtenido sus amigos aquella idea tan extraña, entendiendo ahora la razón por la cual Natasha parecía bastante divertida, aunque intentaba mostrarse un tanto más serena ante la actitud de genuina preocupación de los mejores amigos de su prometido.

Vaya que tenían la imaginación bastante desarrollada, pensó Billy por un momento, quien necesitaba aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

* * *

Las cosas habían comenzado un par de semanas atrás.

La camioneta de Chris se encontraba estacionada al lado de la bocina, empezando a fijar su atención en el cartel brillante que se encontraba justo al lado. Había tantas opciones que pedir, sin poder decidirse por algo en específico entre un combo de hamburguesa con BBQ, un combo sencillo o algo que tuviera doble carne y pan un poco más especializado.

Frank, por su parte, se encontraba distraído mirando su celular, estirando ligeramente sus piernas al estar ligeramente entumecido por haber dormido buena parte de la tarde. Ya tenía memorizado el tipo de combo que iba a pedir: una hamburguesa extra grande con tocino acompañado de una malteada de chocolate y uno aros de cebolla en vez de papas fritas.

La cadena comercial era más parecida a un negocio local en todo caso, siendo el preferido de Chris por poseer una sazón distinta al momento de preparar la comida, siempre sirviendo porciones mucho más generosas y teniendo una actitud mucho más cercana con el público.

El elegir finalmente su hamburguesa en la pequeña bocina, Chris pasó a la ventanilla de entrega, notando como Frank reclinaba ligeramente su asiento en señal de cansancio. No necesitaba ser muy intuitivo para imaginar lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste exactamente a casa anoche? — preguntó casualmente Chris mientras miraba a la ventanilla de reojo.

Frank parecía mucho más cansado de lo usual, logrando elevar un bostezo al aire de forma mucho más ruidosa y dramática de lo necesario. Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, con el único ruido de la autopista a lo lejos y de la estación con la música que apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir. Frank acomodó sus gafas oscuras por un momento al sentir como bajaban por el puente de su nariz.

— Llegué a las siete u ocho de la mañana. Tenía mucho que no miraba a esos chicos, realmente siguen sonando justo como antes de separase. Sabes que siempre tienden a salirse un poco de control — comentó Frank al poco tiempo, sonando realmente afectado en realidad.

Su voz sonaba mucho más ronca, casi afónica. Era obvio que se había mal pasado no solo con la cerveza, sino también con los gritos y estruendos provocados.

La noche anterior había asistido a una reunión a casa de Richard Trager y algunos de los miembros de la banda a la que perteneció anteriormente. Había sido muy corta su estadía con ellos, pero se llevaba y conocía lo suficientemente bien a todos ellos como para asistir a las diferentes reuniones y reencuentros, siendo consciente a su vez que ninguno de sus amigos compartía el mismo entusiasmo de estar cerca de Trager en todo caso.

Frank y Richard no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para considerarse amigos, pero eso no les impedía juntarse o salir muy de vez en cuando, poniéndose al día con sus diferentes actividades en cuanto a las actividades relacionadas con las bandas se trataba.

Aunque Richard no se dedicaba plenamente a ello, el ex bajista se reunía en ocasiones con su banda, haciendo presentaciones ocasionales en su club nocturno o bien, tocando en reuniones dentro de su casa, con el único objetivo de recordar y pasar un buen rato.

Chris negó un par de veces mientras enfocaba su atención de nueva cuenta a la ventanilla, siendo entregado el pedido de ambos en una bolsa grande y un portavasos con ambas bebidas, pidiendo la ayuda de Frank para sostener las mismas antes de volver a poner su carro en marcha.

Frank sostenía las bebidas con mucho cuidado mientras que Chris se ponía en marcha rumbo a la casa de Frank, ya que durante ese día ambos se dedicarían a acomodar algunas cuantas cosas dentro del cuarto donde resguardaba buena parte de su colección de guitarras, aunque el castaño no se encontrara en condiciones de realizar aquella clase de tareas.

— ¿Por qué Billy no nos acompaña el día de hoy? Siempre suelen salir los dos cuando Billy se desocupa del trabajo — comentó casualmente Frank, quien abrió la bolsa para robar un par de papas fritas desde el contenido, haciendo que la atención de Chris pasar de su mano hasta centrarse en su expresión cansada al momento.

— El día de hoy tenía una cita con el doctor al salir del trabajo, me comentó que muy posiblemente nos veamos mañana, dependiendo de cuanto tarde en su revisión. —

El tono de Chris era casual y despreocupado, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto en realidad, más al escuchar la palabra doctor en la oración, la postura de Frank no tardó en erguirse, dejando de lado su tarea de continuar sacando otro par de papas adicionales de la bolsa de papel al lado de sus piernas.

— ¿Acaso Billy está enfermo o algo? ¿Sabes algo al respecto? — comentó con voz ligeramente más alarmada, enderezando parte de su asiento para prestar completa atención a lo que Chris tenía que decirle al respecto. La actitud de Chris seguía igual de despreocupada y relajada que antes.

— Dudo mucho que sea algo grabe, quizás sea algo de rutina. Ya sabes, cuando vas al doctor a hacer una revisión para asegurarte que todo esté bien. —

La expresión de Frank reflejaba muchas más dudas al respecto, dando a entender con este gesto ante Chris que Frank no solía tomar precauciones en cuanto a su salud se trataba. Los ojos de Chris se entrecerraron ligeramente mientras hacía la parada en frente de un semáforo en rojo.

— ¿Hace cuánto no vas al doctor, Frank? —

La pregunta de Chris lo había tomado un tanto desprevenido. Frank se tomó un largo tiempo para contestar, como si estuviera analizando todas las posibles respuestas de las cosas que podría contestarle al momento.

Los ojos de Chris giraron suavemente en otra dirección, sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente ante la forma tan dramática en la que Frank solía reaccionar ante todas las circunstancias.

— Bueno…ya sabes, fui hace unos, no sé, 1, 2…o quizás 5 años atrás…quizás — la duda seguía resonando en su voz, no estando muy seguro de cuando fue exactamente su última visita al doctor. Estaba seguro de que era algo relacionado con los dientes cuando fue.

— Frank, no puedes simplemente descuidar tu salud así, tienes que ir al doctor de vez en cuando para asegurarte de que todo esté bien. Es por prevención, así como Billy lo hizo hoy. Espera, ¿tienes más de cinco años sin ir al dentista? —

El tono de Chris no podía evitar caer en una especie de regaño paternal, notando como pese a portar lentes oscuros, la mirada y el semblante del castaño parecía reflejar cierta molestia, luciendo más como un adolescente que como un joven adulto, cada vez más cerca de sus 30.

— ¡Esta bien, está bien Chris! Iré en estos días a revisión o algo así. Pero tú tienes que contarme cualquier cosa que sepas sobre la consulta de Billy, ya sabes, en caso de que tengamos que ir al hospital o algo por el estilo. —

— Ya te dije que es solo una revisión de rutina, dudo mucho que sea algo muy grabe o relevante, Frank. De todas maneras, por si pasa cualquier cosa, prometo mantenerlos informados a todos. —

Chris mostró una ligera sonrisa mientras giraba por una calle, justo en la dirección a la casa de Frank. Pese a los intentos de Chris por querer restarle importancia y calmar al castaño en el momento, la duda y la preocupación de Frank eran constantes en ese momento.

Tenía una especie de corazonada, como si algo dentro de su interior le indicara que algo extraño había relacionado al asunto de Billy, aunque muy probablemente sus ideas sonaban exageradas al mencionarse.

Al llegar a casa, que estaba particularmente desarreglada por sus constantes descuidos de días antes, ambos hombres se dispusieron a colocarse en la mesa, empezando a comer casi en completo silencio, escuchándose de fondo únicamente el sonido del movimiento del papel, sus respiración y el pequeño ruido que hacía una vieja radio olvidada en el fondo de la habitación.

La cocina de Frank era poco espaciosa, ya que nunca había sido un aficionado a cocinar su propia comida. La mayoría de los alimentos que ingería eran o de cadenas de comida rápida o la comida que prácticamente robaba de la casa de Eddie, sin mostrar mucho arrepentimiento al momento de entrar, casi sorprendiendo a Eddie en los momentos más inoportunos de su rutina.

Pese al gran apetito del castaño, sus movimientos eran lentos y su semblante demostraba una gran concentración en sus ideas. Chris, por su parte, se encontraba casi a mitad de su hamburguesa cuando sus ojos se levantaron en dirección a Frank. Al darse cuenta que más de la mitad de la comida todavía estaba intacta, ahora era el turno de Chris para preocuparse.

— ¿Todo está bien, Frank? — las palabras de Chris parecían no ser escuchadas por Frank, ya que su semblante y su postura no reflejaron ningún cambio.

De un momento a otro, el castaño apretó de manera abrupta su puño alrededor de la hamburguesa, haciendo que la salsa de tomate y algunos otros ingredientes de la misma se esparcieran descuidadamente sobre la mesa y los alrededores.

Los ojos de Chris se abrieron con sorpresa al verlo levantarse, estrellando ambas manos sobre el pequeño comedor de dos personas, sin importarle en realidad el desastre que estaba armando en ese mismo instante.

— ¡Billy tiene cáncer, Chris! —

Chris dejó su hamburguesa de lado por un momento, mirando con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa el rostro ajeno. Frank parecía sobresaltado.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? —

— Billy siempre es muy misterioso con todo lo que acontece a su vida, ya sabes, nos enteramos de Natasha casi a la par que nos enteramos de su compromiso, llevaban saliendo desde hace meses y no estábamos enterados de ella. Siempre se me ha hecho muy complicado espiar a Billy por entre todos los demás, ya que su comportamiento, manera de ser y rutinas tienden a cambiar radicalmente casi semana con semana. —

Chris parecía mucho más aturdido con aquellas declaraciones, tomándose el tiempo para retroceder un poco el asiento en el comedor, suspirando mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza completamente afeitada.

— ¿Nos espías a todos? —

Los brazos de Frank se cruzaron sobre su pecho, sin importarle mucho manchar su camisa en el proceso, alzando una ceja en señal de desaprobación ante el comentario ajeno sobre el tema. Parecía que esta declaración era la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— ¿En serio es lo único que vas a resaltar de mis conjeturas? Y pues sí, Eddie es el más fácil de seguir. Siempre hace las cosas de manera muy rutinaria en la semana. A veces parece que lo hace a propósito. —

— A ver, déjame ver si te entiendo, entonces ¿por el hecho de que Billy sea reservado, no siga patrones y mantenga su vida persona en privado es sinónimo de que tiene una enfermedad grave que nos quiere ocultar a toda costa?

— ¡Exacto! Al fin nos estamos entendiendo, Walker. Siempre has sido el más intuitivo del grupo. —

— No lo sé, Frank, no parece ser algo muy consistente. Yo creo que estas imaginando cosas nada más. Es bueno que te preocupes por tus amigos, pero debes respetar su vida personal y sus decisiones. —

Las palabras de Chris parecían dejar pensativo a Frank por un breve momento. Su semblante y postura jamás cambiaron de posición, como si hubiera mucha determinación en sus palabras, actos y comentarios, casi dando por hecho que lo que decía tenían un fundamente mucho más sólido que suposiciones.

— Si te traigo las pruebas suficientes para demostrarte lo que digo, ¿me creerías? —

— ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a seguir con más insistencia a Billy durante la semana? —

— ¡Es por su propio bien! No podemos permitir que pase por este proceso él solo. No estoy seguro si involucrar a Natasha en esto, digo, ella podría decirle que lo estamos siguiendo, o peor aún, podría ser yo portador de malas noticias, yo no quiero ser el portador de eso. Yo no quisiera que esta situación estuviera pasando. —

— De acuerdo, Frank, entiendo tu preocupación y si necesitas de esto para salir de dudas, entonces te apoyo…aunque no sea el método más correcto de realizar. Solo ten cuidado y no te metas mucho en los asuntos personales de Billy, ¿está bien? —

— ¡No te preocupes por eso! Soy como una sombra, no se dará cuenta de mi presencia, ¡eso te lo aseguro! —

Pese a las palabras de Frank, Chris continuaba con su semblante de desconfianza sobre el tema. Sabía que no se podía razonar del todo con el castaño, por lo que dio un ligero movimiento de hombros, volviendo a comer su hamburguesa en poco tiempo.

* * *

Un gran bostezo salió de los labios de Waylon justo en el momento en que abría la puerta de la casa de Miles. Su cabello estaba desalineado, dejando que la capucha de su suéter negro terminara por acomodarse sobre su espalda. Había pasado nueva parte de su semana en casa de Eddie, ante la insistencia de su pareja por realizar diferentes actividades juntas, aunque en su mayoría habían permanecido en casa.

Incluso su madre había hecho comentarios y bromas al respecto, afirmando que Eddie estaba en proceso de "secuestrarlo indefinidamente" al no haber visto a su hijo por casi 8 días completos, a excepción de los momentos en donde iba a recoger algunas cosas, afirmando que Eddie estaba insistiendo para que se quedara un par de días extras.

Al pasar, el semblante burlón de Miles lo recibió, el cual se encontraba en pijama, con una taza de café en las manos. Al fijar su vista en el reloj de su celular, Waylon pudo comprobar que eran las 2:46 de la tarde, por lo que una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Te acabas de levantar? ¿No fuiste al trabajo? —

— Si fui, pero volví a dormirme al regresar. Me he sentido muy cansado en estos días. — Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar directo a la habitación de Miles, no siendo sorpresivo encontrar la ropa tirada y las diversas cosas de Miles esparcidas por todas partes.

La cama estaba destendida y una de las almohadas estaba a punto de caerse al suelo. Waylon no dudó en acomodarla, pasando a acostarse lentamente sobre la cama con el rostro escondido sobre las sábanas, sintiendo como el peso de Miles hacía que el colchón se hundiera a su lado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Acaso Gluskin te tenía secuestrado? —

Waylon se limitó a asentir, empezando a cubrir su cuerpo con una de las cobijas más cercanas. No iba a mentir, disfrutaba a gran medida de pasar los días al lado de su pareja, sobre todo al momento de compartir cama con Eddie, no siendo sorpresivo para ambos tener relaciones sexuales en su rutina. La sesión de la noche anterior había sido particularmente prolongada, provocando un gran cansancio en el rubio a la mañana siguiente.

Siempre se había sentido particularmente sorprendido al notar a Eddie completamente fresco y descansado, como si el cansancio por las actividades del día anterior no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Waylon le había dicho un par de veces que Eddie le estaba robando la juventud con cada sesión, ganando únicamente una mirada de falso enojo por parte del mayor.

— Entonces asumo que Eddie y tú se la han pasado cogiendo en los últimos siete días. —

— Ocho. Empezamos el día después del viaje. Hemos estado acampando prácticamente en la habitación durante buena parte del día —

— Al menos alguien pudo acampar después de todo. — Miles terminó por acomodarse al lado de Waylon, estirando los brazos hasta colocarlos debajo de su cabeza en un movimiento lento y perezoso.

El cabello de Miles ya había llevado a cubrir parcialmente su cuello al no haberlo cortado desde hace poco más de un mes. Sus mechones castaños se esparcían por la almohada de manera descuidada y desordenada. Al acostarse con el cabello mojado, su cabello se encontraba completamente mal acomodado, estando seguro que no tendría una forma decente hasta lavarlo.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio en sus respectivas posiciones por un momento. Los ojos de Waylon se sentían pesados y el cansancio que sentía su cuerpo parecía no querer desaparecer del todo, pese a no haber realizado muchas actividades en los últimos días.

Miles, por su parte, se encontraba pensativo al observar el techo de su habitación. Había pasado buena parte de la noche anterior meditando de igual forma, intentando organizar la maraña de pensamientos que había tenido constantemente durante los días anteriores. Las constantes caminatas por el parque no habían despejado sus ideas del todo. Un suspiro, demasiado elevado al parecer, salió de sus labios a la par de que Waylon giraba el rostro en su dirección, fijando la vista en dirección a la expresión cansada y distante del castaño.

Miles casi parecía leer su mente, más su semblante no cambiaba del todo. Siempre había creído que era demasiado dramático en sus reacciones, pero no podía evitar tener esa tensión constante al enfrentarse a las situaciones de la vida.

— Voy a invitar a salir a Chris — contestó con simpleza, casi como restándole importancia a las palabras pronunciadas.

Los ojos de Waylon, por otro lado, se abrieron completamente mientras se levantaba al instante, quedándose sentado y con la vista completamente fija en el rostro ajeno. Esa confesión era completamente sorpresiva en todo sentido, más por la manera en la cual Miles había estado abordando el tema de Chris en los últimos meses pasados.

Los ojos de Miles se toparon con los de Waylon por un momento ante la intensidad de su expresión y la forma invasiva en que su postura estaba cerca de su cuerpo. Prácticamente el rubio estaba de situarse sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Lo dices en serio, Upshur? — preguntó Waylon con cierta emoción contenida en la voz. Una ligera sonrisa empezaba a formarse en sus labios, provocando que el entrecejo de Miles se frunciera con hartazgo.

— No es la gran cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Lo decidí anoche, que quería quitarme de la duda respecto a esto. Prefiero saber ahora en lugar de seguir ilusionándome —

— ¿Ilusionándote? Miles…todos vimos la forma en la cual Chris actuó al volverte a ver en la carretera. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, te abrazo, te sostuvo en el aire mientras besaba tu frente. No se puede ser más obvio al respecto —

Las palabras de Waylon provocaron que Miles desviara la mirada al momento. Había estado pensando en ese momento a detalle, casi de manera religiosa, intentando encontrar todos los detalles e indicadores que le dieran la claridad para tomar una decisión certera. Tenía que admitir que era significativa la preocupación y forma de actuar de Chris, pero su constante inseguridad e ideas al respecto terminaban por traerle muchas más dudas que respuestas sobre lo ocurrido.

Waylon no entendía muy bien que tantas dudas podría tener Miles respecto al tema. Era tan evidente ahora que Chris sentía lo mismo por Miles, que era solo cuestión de decisión en realidad, no encontrando una manera racional de explicar porque ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso en esto.

— Pues no los entiendo, a ninguno de los dos los entiendo. Tú le gustas, él te gusta a ti, no sé qué más necesitan para poder empezar a salir de una buena vez. —

— ¡Ya te dije que lo voy a invitar a salir! No sé qué más esperas que haga, ya será cuestión de ver cómo reacciona Chris al respecto. Quizás tiene una buena razón para no querer salir conmigo…te puedo dar una larga lista en este momento —

— No empieces con tus inseguridades, Upshur. Ya hemos hablado mucho al respecto. Es casi como un círculo vicioso en donde ni tu ni yo somos capaces de notar nuestros talentos o cosas buenas. —

Miles tenía que darla la razón en eso. A lo largo de su amistad, ambos se habían encargado de darse ánimo mutuamente, pese a no tener mucho éxito en lograr hacer sentir al otro mejor en cuanto a sus inseguridades y valoración personal. Parecía que la baja autoestima era un rasgo muy particular en casi todas las personas hoy en día.

— Yo creo que es más por su forma de ser, Miles. Chris es muy disciplinado y siempre procura hacer las cosas de la forma más correcta posible…claro, bajo sus parámetros. Recuerda que estuvo moviéndose bastante para buscarte, aunque eso significara romper un par de reglas. —

El semblante severo de Miles quería relajarse en una suave sonrisa al escuchar el comentario. Además de sentir inseguridad, Miles había sentido muchas otras más emociones al momento de recordar las acciones de Chris al preocuparse. No podía dejar de considerar realmente _linda_ la forma en la cual había actuado al verlo acercarse en la estación.

Tampoco podía negar que había sentido cierta atracción hacía la forma autoritaria en que Chris había actuado sobre el asunto. Mierda, se había masturbado constantemente al recordar el timbre de su voz y la dureza de su semblante y postura. Recordar ese tipo de detalles solo provocaría un endurecimiento en sus pantalones.

— Somos muy distintos, ¿no es así? —

— Eddie y yo somos muy distintos también. Demasiados distintos en realidad, pero las cosas han resultado para bien, ¿Por qué sería diferente para ti y para Chris? —

Waylon tenía la paciencia suficiente para explicar casi paso a paso los hechos para Miles. La realidad es que era demasiado evidente, pero las ideas de Miles siempre lograban desviarse hasta convertir cada pequeña cosa en algo completamente caótico a su visión. Ahogarse en un vaso con agua era algo bastante cotidiano en su rutina.

La mirada de Miles terminó por relajarse, cerrando los ojos por un momento antes de levantarse de su posición. Su cabello era mucho más desastroso ahora, ganando una ligera risa por parte de Miles.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu cabello? —

— ¿Qué pasó de qué? —

— Está mucho más largo ahora, se ve horrible en realidad. ¿Está haciendo huelga también, hasta que salgas con Chris? —

Miles hizo cara de falso enojó, tomando una de las almohadas para empezar a golpear a Waylon en la cara en repetidas ocasiones. Cuando ambos empezaron a reír, la tensión inicial de la conversación ya se había disipado entre ambos.

* * *

Eddie había preparado algo para comer durante esa tarde.

Waylon lo había convencido para comprar pizza el día anterior, pero al mayor se le antojaba algo preparado en casa, haciendo verduras al vapor y pollo a la plancha como compensación por haber comido tanta comida rápida en varias ocasiones de la semana.

Waylon tuvo que ponerle una buena ración de ranch para amenizar un poco el sabor, ya que ante el paladar del chico, la comida de Eddie en ese día en particular no sabía a nada en particular si era sincero. Eddie era partidario de hacer las cosas lo más saludables posibles, optando por hacer a su vez una enorme jarra de limonada natural para acompañar la comida, sentándose ambos en la mesa a comer, mientras planeaba que actividad se realizaría durante el resto del día.

El día anterior ambos habían estado viendo películas desde la computadora de Waylon. Aparentemente la tecnología no había llegado a tocar a la casa de su pareja, ya que su vieja televisión era obsoleta para ser conectada a la computadora directamente.

Además de eso, la computadora de Waylon tampoco estaba en muy buenas condiciones para poder aguantar de un uso mucho más prolongado. Si ambos querían ver películas, tendrían que conectar el DVD que Eddie había conseguido apenas hace un par de años atrás. Waylon únicamente se limitaba a reír ante todos estos hechos, encontrando por demás encantador la forma en la cual Eddie estaba bastante desligado a las cosas tecnológicas, pese a no ser verdaderamente una persona mayor en realidad.

Al terminar de comer, Waylon había pasado a la sala del pelinegro, logrando acomodarse perezosamente sobre el sofá mientras su pareja le seguía el paso. No tenía idea de porque se sentía tan cansado desde hace días. La mayor parte del tiempo prefería descansar, encontrando energía únicamente al momento de querer tener relaciones con su pareja, sin poder negarse al casi permanente deseo de su cuerpo de querer entrar en contacto con el cuerpo del mayor.

Los ojos de Eddie parecían seguir de cerca la expresión cansada de Waylon, logrando acomodarse a su lado mientras empezaba a acariciar su rostro, logrando captar la atención del rubio ante las caricias dadas.

Una suave y muy perezosa sonrisa se reflejó en rostro del rubio mientras levantaba suavemente sus brazos, rodeando el cuello ajeno para atraer el cuerpo de Eddie mucho más cerca de él. Los ojos de Waylon siempre le resultaron sumamente brillantes. Eddie no podía dejar de pensar que su pareja era completamente adorable, sin poder evitar rozar sus labios superficialmente sobre los labios contrarios al inclinarse.

— ¿Estás cansado, cariño? Te he notado mucho más perezoso esta semana, ¿acaso te sientes mal? —

Las caricias de Eddie no tardaron en propagarse por los contornos delgados del cuerpo de Waylon. Sus caderas resaltaban ligeramente, no siendo perceptible a la vista, pero siendo notorio al momento de delinead su figura con sus manos. A Eddie le encantaba sentir las caderas de Waylon bajo sus manos, aunque si era completamente sincero, le encantaba mucho más desviarse desde sus caderas hasta alcanzar su espalda baja con lentitud.

Los ojos de Waylon estaban ligeramente cerrados. Pese a eso, el rubio tampoco perdía detalle de los gestos y movimientos de su novio. El color azul cielo de los ojos del mayor siempre sería una de las cosas más atractivas que había visto hasta entonces. Si bien, no era la primera vez que miraba ojos azules en su vida, la particularidad en el tono claro en los ojos de Eddie era especialmente llamativa para su percepción.

No sabía si era por la intensidad y profundidad de su mirada, o si era en realidad porque estaba completamente enamorado de ese hombre en todos los aspectos posibles, pero para Waylon, si le preguntaban sinceramente una opinión, no había cosas más bonita que el tono de azul en la mirada de su novio al reflejar la luz del sol por las mañanas.

— No me siento mal, pero tengo muchas ganas de dormir en estos días. Empiezo a creer que mi teoría de que me robas la juventud es cierta — las palabras de Waylon intentaron reflejar un tono cómico y divertido, pero ante su cansancio, Eddie realmente no podría considerarlo como una burla realmente.

Los labios de Eddie depositaron un par de suaves besos alrededor de ambas mejillas, finalizando con un beso en la punta de la nariz contraria. Desde que se conocían, Eddie siempre había sentido esa necesidad de querer abrazar y besar a Waylon en todo momento o circunstancia. Era algo extraño, ya que nunca había experimentado un sentimiento similar con sus otras parejas.

— Hm…me pregunto si tal vez con esto te sientas mucho más despierto — antes de que Waylon tuviera tiempo de procesar las palabras, Eddie se adelantó en sus movimientos hasta lograr hacer cosquillas por los alrededores, en los costados de Waylon.

Como era de esperarse, el rubio empezó a reír estruendosamente y a retorcerse sobre el sofá, intentando alejar los brazos de su novio con sus movimientos acelerados. La risa de Waylon era especialmente contagiosa, provocando que Eddie comenzara a reír casi a la par. Los ojos de Waylon pasaron de estar somnolientos a estar cerrados, sintiendo incluso un par de lágrimas asomarse.

— ¡Basta, Gluskin! Eres un tramposo, sabes que no puedo defenderme de eso —

— Oh, vamos cariño. Siempre me ha resultado muy curiosa tu sensibilidad. Al menos ya pareces mucho más despierto —

Los movimientos de Eddie no se detuvieron hasta que Waylon quedó completamente a su merced, pudiendo situarse alrededor de sus piernas en poco tiempo. Su cuerpo empezaba a actuar por inercia, logrando posicionarse hasta quedar cara a cara con el rostro de su pareja, notando como volvía a recuperar el aire con cierta dificultad, teniendo hasta incluso las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas por el esfuerzo.

— Que hermoso…. — mencionó Eddie, sin poder dejar de ver la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. Los labios de Waylon estaban entre abiertos ante el cansancio y la falta de aire. Su pecho se agitaba en respiraciones aceleradas mientras sus ojos conectaban nuevamente, estando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Los movimientos de Eddie no se hicieron esperar entonces. Estaba tan acostumbrado ya, que era de lo más natural buscar el contacto íntimo con su pareja de un momento a otro. Waylon parecía tener la misma idea, ya que sus caderas se levantaron ligeramente, volviendo el roce entre sus cuerpos mucho más cercano y constante.

Los labios de Eddie estaban prácticamente saboreándose por la anticipación del beso. Podía sentir como su cuerpo entero le exigía ese contacto, empezando a preguntarse qué tan adictivo se está volviendo esta nueva y maravillosa rutina de tener a Waylon tan cerca, en la intimidad de su hogar.

— Oh, cari… —

— _¡Lover-boy!_ — se escuchó repentinamente, mientras un fuerte golpe de la puerta azotándose en la pared resonó por toda la habitación.

La mirada de Eddie, que en ese momento era de completa concentración, terminó por levantarse con fiereza, dirigiendo un gesto fulminante en dirección al estruendoso hombre que acababa de entrar. Para su sorpresa y la de Waylon, Frank no venía solo esta noche. Tanto Chris como Miles y Natasha entraron en hilera detrás de él, casi sin inmutarse de verlos a ambos aun recostados sobre el sofá.

Eddie no tardó mucho tiempo en levantarse, acomodando su cabello lo mejor que pudo con sus manos. Waylon no dejaba de reírse ante la situación, terminando por despertar completamente ante este hecho, sin poder evitar notar la manera en la cual su novio parecía querer aniquilar a Frank por la intromisión.

— Oh, creo que interrumpimos algo muchachos, estaban en una de sus sesiones de apareamiento —

— ¡Frank! Qué demonios… ¿qué están haciendo aquí? —

— Te dije que aquí haríamos la reunión cuando tuviera las pruebas de lo de Billy —

— No, no me dijiste nada —

— Si, si te dije. Te lo dije cuando nos vimos en la semana, pero supongo que tu cabeza estaba muy ocupada en otras cosas… ¿o acaso se lo dije a Chris? Estoy seguro de que a alguien se lo dije —

— Pues no me lo dijiste a mí —

La mirada de Eddie tardó un poco en relajarse después de eso. Como pudo, empezó a arreglar parte de su camisa y su chaleco mientras se levantaba del sofá, empezando poco después a levantar las tazas con té que se encontraban en el centro de la mesa. Frank no dudo en entrar a la cocina, con la plena intención de buscar algo que comer en ese momento.

Tanto Chris como Miles y Natasha parecían tener dudas al momento de pasar a la sala de estar. Waylon únicamente se limitó a sonreír, invitando a los tres a sentarse mientras retiraba las cobijas de la zona.

— En todo caso, ¿Por qué la haces aquí y no en tu casa, Frank? Nada de lo que haces tiene sentido —

— Mi casa es muy pequeña, Ed, además está en remodelación. Estoy acomodando el salón en donde irán mis pequeñas —

— Realmente tienes una obsesión con tus guitarras —

— Y tú tienes una obsesión con otras cosas —

Si la mirada de Eddie ya se había relajado más, con ese comentario había terminado por tornarse amenazante una vez más. Frank lo ignoró, como la mayoría de las veces lo hacía, empezando a abrir los diferentes sartenes para darse cuenta del tipo de comida nutritiva que contenían, sin contener su desagrado.

— Comida de señora otra vez, Ed, creía que ya comías comida más variada ahora que tenías novio joven —

— ¡No es comida de señora! Es nutritivo, Frank. No te caería mal tener mejores hábitos al momento de comer —

Frank se contrajo de hombros, volviendo a la sala en poco tiempo junto a Eddie. En poco tiempo todos se encontraban sentados y expectantes a lo que Frank tenía que decir. Tanto Miles como Eddie no ocultaban su escepticismo, sobre todo por el carácter alarmista y dramático que solía usar Frank para anunciar cada acontecimiento en su vida.

Chris parecía mucho más receptivo, al igual que Natasha, quien mantenía una ligera sonrisa mientras prestaba atención a todo lo ocurrido. Waylon no dejaba de bostezar. En poco tiempo, Frank se encontraba parada con una pequeña pizarra para escribir con plumones. Ninguno de los involucrados sabía de donde la había sacado realmente.

— Como sabrán, los he citado aquí para aclarar varios puntos y hablar sobre nuestro buen amigo…William Hope — Frank sacó uno de los plumones para empezar a escribir y dibujar un circulo con una carita feliz en medio.

Se suponía que el dibujo era una representación de Billy, ya que Frank a su vez trató de dibujar el estilo de boinas que solía usar en casi todo momento y ocasión. Miles para ese momento hacía un esfuerzo monumental por no soltarse riendo, sobre todo por las expresiones de solemnidad que el mayor arrojaba al momento. Pese a ser mayor que él, Miles en definitiva no podía tomar nada de lo que dijera Frank con seriedad.

— Y bueno, recientemente Chris me ayudó con unas labores en mi casa y me enteré que nuestro buen amigo, Billy, había ido al hospital a una revisión médica, a lo que me preguntarán: ¿qué tiene eso de inusual, Frank? Bueno, yo siempre procuro estar al pendiente de mis amigos y una corazonada me dijo que quizás debería investigar más sobre el tema de Billy en su visita médica, por lo que me tomé la libertad de seguirlo en los últimos días para asegurarme personalmente que este bien —

Frank empezó a realizar algunas cuantas anotaciones de la forma en la cual había seguido a Billy durante la semana, para sorpresa de todos. Natasha leía con atención tanto las palabras como los labios de Frank al momento de expresarse y hacer sus suposiciones, habiendo adquirido con mucha práctica la habilidad para poder leer los labios de las personas al verlas hablar.

— Estuve asistiendo a los diferentes grupos a los que va, además de claro, ir al trabajo y estar al pendiente en caso de que algo indicara algo anormal en su rutina o en su vida para… —

— Un momento, Frank, ¿entonces nos estás diciendo que espiaste a Billy durante una semana? — la voz de Miles interrumpió momentáneamente la explicación de Frank al momento. Un mayor se limitó a alzar una ceja, bajando lentamente la pizarra de la altura de su pecho.

— La palabra espiar suena muy alarmista, Upshur, yo diría más bien verificar que todo esté bien dentro de su rutina —

— No, realmente creo que la palabra correcta es espiar. Le estas diciendo a su prometida que prácticamente actuaste como un acosador con Billy durante una semana por una suposición irracional que tuviste —

— ¿Me dejas terminar de hablar al menos? Demonios, de haber sabido que ibas a ponerte tan molesto mejor no te hubiera avisado nada —

Para el resto, los diferentes comentarios entre ambos no eran para nada nuevo. Desde que habían empezado a tratarse y a convivir de manera más frecuente, las personalidades de Miles y de Frank siempre habían chocado, siendo comparados en un par de ocasiones las similitudes de sus personalidades.

Ambos habían negado rotundamente ese hecho, pero las pruebas eran más que obvias al momento de convivir en un mismo sitio. Los dos tenían ideas muy similares y una tendencia a querer captar la atención del resto al momento.

— Ve al grano, Manera. Me estás mareando con tantas cosas de moralidad que no quedan. ¿Qué descubriste en tu más que elaborada investigación? —

— ¡Que Billy tiene cáncer! Ok, no estoy seguro, pero tengo muy fuertes sospechas sobre el tema, ¡chicos, realmente tenemos que apoyar a Billy en esto!

Tanto Eddie, como Waylon y Chris se voltearon a ver entre sí al escuchar aquella extraña declaración, mientras la expresión de Natasha mostraba muchas dudas, no sabiendo cómo era posible que Frank se desviara tanto por la tangente de un momento a otro.

La risa de Miles no tardó en aparecer, sin tomar en serio ninguna de las cosas que podría realizar Frank Manera en cada aspecto de su vida. Ni siquiera había expuesto los motivos por los cuales lo sospechaba, además de no tener ningún sentido que Billy ocultara algo de esa magnitud a las personas más cercanas a su vida. Esto era simplemente una de las locuras de Frank.

— ¿De qué te estás riendo, mocoso? ¡Estoy tocando un tema muy serio aquí! —

— No sé, no creo en la veracidad de tu investigación en realidad. Todavía no la escucho y ya sé que está plagada de fallas por todas partes. Nada más te basas en la suposición y dudo mucho que tengas pruebas al respecto, de la misma forma que dudo que Billy oculte algo como esto —

— Billy siempre ha sido una persona muy reservada en su vida, ¡tú no lo conoces tanto como nosotros lo conocemos! A veces no nos enteramos de lo que pasa en su vida hasta mucho tiempo después de que paso. Si vas a seguir con tus actitudes infantiles mejor vete —

— Basta ya ustedes dos, dejen de discutir ya. Es la primera vez que convivimos con Natasha sin Billy y están dejando esta mala impresión en frente de ella. Miles, entiendo que siempre tengas diferencias con Frank, pero dale la oportunidad de expresarse también. En cuanto a ti, Frank, entiendo tu preocupación por Billy y que quieras estar enterado de su vida, pero no entiendo muy bien en que te basas para creer que Billy pueda tener una enfermedad así, sobre todo si es algo que aparentemente tampoco sabe Natasha. ¿Acaso descubriste algo que pudiera ser un indicador? —

La voz de Chris resonó, logrando ser de nueva cuenta el mediador como en ocasiones anteriores de este tipo de situaciones. Miles solía calmarse ante esos comentarios, sabiendo bien que aunque le doliera admitirlo, debía darle la razón a Chris durante esos momentos en donde Frank y él discutían de manera absurda.

Frank pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, empezando a borrar en poco tiempo los dibujos y apuntes que había hecho en la pequeña pizarra entre sus manos. Sabía que tendría una sola oportunidad para esto. Sus amigos siempre eran muy escépticos y sabía que Miles le interrumpiría constantemente si las cosas se desviaban por completo.

Debía poner un gran empeño en esta explicación en particular. Se aclaró la garganta y dejó que sus ideas se centraran una a una, intentando exponer como si de un simposio se tratara, aunque sabía que muy probablemente el resto de sus amigos lo tomaría por loco. Debía esforzarse en esto, volvió a pensar, sobre todo porque tenía la corazonada de que Billy realmente necesitaba del apoyo de todos en este momento, por alguna extraña razón.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio y meditación, Frank volvió hablar y, para su sorpresa, el resto de su audiencia parecía estar muy atento a lo que tuviera que expresar.

— Muy bien, tendrán que poner mucha atención a esta explicación, cualquier duda será resuelta al final. Todo comenzó la semana pasada… —

* * *

Billy se encontraba sentado en la mesa de su casa, con un enorme vaso de ponche de frutas entre sus manos. Su prometida estaba cerca de la mesa de bebidas y comida, sonriendo con entusiasmo mientras Waylon le explicaba algunas cosas de los grupos a donde asistía su madre.

Pese a no saber lenguaje de señas, Waylon tenía la suficiente consideración para hablar con lentitud, permitiendo que la tarea de Natasha fuera mucho más sencilla al intentar leer sus labios. Eddie, por su parte, se encontraba mucho más tranquilo ahora. Sostenía la mano de Waylon durante su conversación, procurando participar de la misma forma para facilitar la tarea de Natasha de leer sus labios al hablar.

Billy realmente apreciaba que se tomaran esa consideración. Natasha se veía realmente entusiasta, prestando plena atención para poder expresar con algunas gesticulaciones y señales simples algunos comentarios ocasionales.

Frank se encontraba eligiendo música y Miles parecía disfrutar demasiado el documentar cada momento, sin soltar la cámara en ningún momento después de toda la explicación dada durante esa noche.

— Y así fue como Frank nos convenció de todo esto — comentó la voz de Chris, estando sentado frente a él en la mesa. Una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro, sabiendo bien que si Billy tenía un problema mucho más grave o alarmante, no tardaría a expresarlo con sus amigos. Ya habían tenido este tipo de pláticas y aclaraciones en el pasado.

Le había tomado un esfuerzo monumental a Billy poder explicarle a sus amigos que en realidad no estaba enfermo de cáncer o algo por el estilo, sino que únicamente había preguntado si podría estar de voluntario en algún pabellón del hospital, intentando trabajar con niños que tuvieran alguna especie de discapacidad auditiva para fomentar el uso del lenguaje de señas con sus padres.

La labor de Billy en el hospital los días pasados iba de la mano con la elaboración de esa especie de taller, pasando mucho más tiempo en la zona de oncología al ser una de las más cercanas en el área donde organizaba el taller.

Pese al gran mal entendido, Billy no se sentía molesto o irritado en realidad. Apreciaba la preocupación de sus amigos, notando como se preocupaban por su vida con sinceridad. Los métodos de Frank eran poco ortodoxos, pero sabía que no tenía una mala intención al intentar involucrarse más en su vida.

Tenía que admitir que si era bastante misterioso y reservado. No era la primera vez que pasaban este tipo de situaciones en realidad, por lo que procuraría ser mucho más abierto de ahora en adelante con todos ellos.

— Procuraré ser más expresivo — comentó con simpleza, dando un ligero sorbo a su bebida mientras sentía un ligero apretón en su hombro, siendo un gesto amistoso muy característico de sus diversas interacciones con Chris.

Pese a la manera tan particular en la que les convenció Frank, Billy sabía que Natasha no había creído para nada en este tipo de conspiraciones del castaño. Billy prácticamente le contaba todo, estando siempre muy atento de involucrar a Natasha en sus diferentes actividades y rutinas cotidianas, estando a la vez al tanto de las actividades y ocupaciones que su prometida tenía durante la semana.

La idea no era mantenerse vigilados constantemente, sino que se les facilitaba tanto expresarse día con día que era bastante común contarse sus ocupaciones y mantenerse al tanto de las cosas más importantes que habían ocurrido.

A Billy le encantaba contarle historias de sus amigos, relatando con detalle desde el momento en que todos se habían conocido desde niños, como habían crecido juntos, como habían formado la banda y como a pesar de ser todos tan diferentes entre sí, lograban complementarse de una forma muy significativa, considerando a cada uno de ellos como parte integral de su familia.

Después de todo, Billy se sentían particularmente afortunado ahora, teniendo a tres hermanos mayores al tanto de cada acontecimiento importante en su vida. Ya encontraría una forma mucho más adecuada de expresarlo. Esa noche en particular había acabo con su cuota de palabras por un largo rato.

* * *

 **Trivia(?): ¿qué creen que Frank le dijo a la crew para convencerlos de que Billy tenía cáncer? La respuesta más original será puesta como parte del capítulo (?) Ok, si será puesta si quieren participar en esto xD, esta fue una de las razones por las que no la puse, además es bueno dejar cosas a la imaginación (?).**

 **Otra cosa que resaltar: Ahora tenemos más determinación por parte de Miles. ¡Ya estamos cerca de este hecho! Espero la espera allá valido también. Recientemente acabo de entrar a trabajar y las cosas se han puesto complicadas, pero quiero seguir intentando esto. Ya saben que sus comentaros son más que bienvenidos!**


	18. You're my angel, you're my darling angel

**Capítulo de navidad super atrasado (?)**

* * *

A Waylon le gusta el sexo oral.

Le gusta mucho en realidad, teniendo una curiosa preferencia por darlo en lugar de recibirlo. Y no era que no le gustara sentir ese tipo de atenciones sobre su cuerpo, era únicamente que le hacía sentir bien el considerarse un "experto" en complacer a su pareja en ese tipo de actividades durante el sexo.

A su corta edad, Waylon podía jactarse de nunca haber recibido una queja al respecto. Había recibido tantos cumplidos de sus antiguas parejas sexuales en el pasado, provocando que su ímpetu por querer "perfeccionar" esta habilidad se hiciera cada vez más frecuente en sus encuentros sexuales con regularidad. No era de esperarse entonces sus múltiples y exitosos intentos por querer involucrar a Eddie Gluskin en esta práctica

A Waylon le parecía sumamente fácil hacer que Eddie le siguiera la corriente en sus intentos de "seducción", aunque Waylon no consideraba que se esforzaba mucho por provocar que su novio quisiera tener intimidad en el momento en que Waylon lo sugiriera.

Su pareja parecía que tenía la misma necesidad de querer expresar su libertad sexual a la menor provocación. Le resultaba sumamente divertido, ya que Eddie prácticamente saltaba sobre él con apenas una ligera insinuación, así fuera una simple palabra, gesto o mirada, provocando que tuviera que contener su risa para no arruinar el momento entre ambos.

No sería la primera vez arruina un momento así. Recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que había tenido sexo con Eddie en aquella noche después del bar y la forma tan repentina y abrupta que había bajado su libido, riéndose practicamente en su cara por su problema sobre los condones por alergia al látex. Quizás esa era una de las cosas por las cuales le gustaba mucho dar sexo oral. Necesitaba mantener su boca ocupada en algo realmente constructivo.

En ese día en particular había tenido múltiples encuentros durante buena parte de la mañana. Al apenas entrar en la casa, Waylon se había acercado de forma automática a sentarse sobre el regazo de Eddie, poniendo de pretexto que necesitaba resguardarse del frío invernal, logrando acomodar ambas piernas sobre las caderas contrarias de manera sugerente.

Las manos de Eddie no perdieron el tiempo, logrando ajustarse con firmeza sobre sus glúteos y muslos mientras los besos y mordiscos empezaban a propagarse por el semi cubierto cuello de Waylon. Tanto la bufanda como la chaqueta negra de Waylon fueron olvidadas en el suelo. La temperatura ambiente de la casa siempre era cálida, pese a la ventisca que se vislumbraba afuera. Eddie solía mantener la calefacción encendida siempre que estaba en casa.

Debía admitir que era muy atractiva la dualidad de su pareja. La forma en la cual Eddie cambiaba de ser un hombre chapado a la antigua a un completo pervertido en cuestión de segundos era digna de admirarse. Quizás esa era una de las cosas por las cuales habían congeniado tan bien, y habían logrado consolidar unas de las relaciones más sólidas que Waylon había tenido hasta el momento. Eddie era igual de adicto al sexo como él.

Eddie lo deseaba de la misma forma que él deseaba a Eddie día con día. Waylon se sentía realmente cómodo a su lado, al grado de poder mostrar su desnudez sin ningún complejo, como ahora. Pasaron de estar en la habitación de costura del mayor a estar en su habitación, permaneciendo acurrucado en la cama con una sábana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo únicamente. La calefacción de Eddie hacía que su cuerpo pudiera estar en esas condiciones. Quizás era todo parte de un plan por parte de su pareja.

Si así lo era, no era algo que realmente le molestara. La desnudez que mostraba Eddie también le era bastante necesaria. Eddie se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, portando únicamente su par de lentes de lectura. Estaba realizando una llamada con una cliente, o al menos eso era lo que Waylon pensaba por su tipo de postura y el tono que presentaba su voz.

Eddie tenía una forma casi permanente de lucir como todo un profesional, pese a las condiciones en que se encontraba ahora, con el cabello completamente desalineado, estando en la intimidad de su habitación. Tenía que admitir que tenía una fijación con ver a Eddie de una forma mucho más desalineada, como ahora. Casi no podía evitar el acercarse lentamente en su dirección.

— Me parece que en ese momento no cuento con la tela que necesita de ese color en particular. Es muy difícil encontrar ese tono tan exacto de lavanda en esta temporada, le puedo verificar más tarde si en mi taller todavía me queda material de ese tono — comentaba Eddie con la misma formalidad que le caracterizaba, acomodando una pequeña liberta roja en el borde de su rodilla y sostenía una pluma entre sus dedos.

Waylon se había puesto de rodillas durante ese punto. Tanto sus manos como parte de sus piernas empezaron a acomodarse a los lados de la amplia espalda y caderas de su pareja, dejando que su barbilla descansara sobre el hombro del mayor en el acto.

Sus manos, en definitiva, no podían quedarse quietas. Una de las cosas que más resaltaban en Eddie era el contraste de su personalidad con su apariencia. Con cuerpo marcado, brazos y espalda ancha, semblante intimidante y corte estilo Mohawk, Eddie distaba mucho de ser el hombre anticuado que realmente era, siendo la burla constante de Frank, quien le decía que era un anciano atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven de 25 años.

Los dedos de Waylon podían corroborar aquella afirmación, sintiendo la firmeza de su abdomen bajo su tacto, sin poder contener la manera tan marcada y exigente en que su cadera y parte de su miembro empezaban a friccionarse contra la espalda baja de su novio, provocando un ligero y muy tenue gruñido de sus labios.

— Por el momento me encuentro indispuesto, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo nuevamente le prometo que verificare que material disponible tengo para su modelo — las manos y el cuerpo entero de Eddie parecían no ir acorde a lo que sus palabras querían manifestar.

Habían sido días de practicar constante en donde se veía envuelto en situaciones similares, teniendo que comunicarse con sus clientes mientras tenía a Waylon sobre su cuerpo, exigiendo su atención en ese mismo instante. Una de sus manos se ajusta al muslo que se asomaba por uno de sus costados, permitiendo a su novio explorar su cuerpo tanto como este quisiera. Internamente se sentía orgulloso de eso, ya que, aunque no lo admitiera, era demasiado meticuloso en cuidarse, intentando mantenerse en la mejor condición que me fuera posible, incluso siendo un tanto riguroso y estricto en su alimentación.

Como siempre, Frank le había hecho un montón de comentarios al respecto, pero poco podía importarle a Eddie en ese momento. Las manos de Waylon eran la suficiente prueba de que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Waylon podía escuchar a la distancia el suspiro de resignación de la mujer en el teléfono. Eddie jamás era grosero con ninguno de sus clientes, aunque fueran personas difíciles que exigieran más de la cuenta. Pese a su temperamento, el servicio que le daba a las personas era bastante profesional en todo momento, siendo atento, caballeroso e incluso coqueto, con el fin de hacer sentir alagadas a cada una de sus clientes con sus comentarios.

Waylon no tenía que meditarlo mucho para darse cuenta de la urgencia de aquel pedido en especial, pero Eddie parecía bastante despreocupado pese a ello. Por un momento, a Waylon se le ocurrió la idea de que Eddie le estaba dando cierta prioridad sobre su negocio.

Una ligera punzada de culpa apareció en su mente, pero el sentimiento fue descartado al sentir como la mano de Eddie ascendía con mucha más firmeza hasta alcanzar parte de su cadera y deslizarse lentamente por sobre su muslo interno.

Al colgar, el mayor dejó de lado tanto sus lentes como su libreta. Waylon apenas alcanzó a reaccionar antes de sentir las poderosas manos de su novio jalar su pierna izquierda, siendo acomodado frente a su regazo, justo entre sus piernas.

— Siempre tan descarada, cariño — comentó Eddie con una media sonrisa al tener a su pareja bajo su merced.

Si las manos de Waylon habían marcado un ritmo lento durante la llamada, las manos de Eddie se sentían en todas direcciones sobre su cuerpo, haciendo énfasis sobre su abdomen plano, sus muslos, sus piernas y la unión de su cadera, provocando un estremecimiento en la piel de Waylon. No era necesario hacer mucho para lograrlo, lamentando internamente ser tan sensible al momento de sentir la más mínima sensación, ya que Eddie había aprendido de qué forma tocarlo para ocasionar múltiples reacciones.

— Ya sabes que nunca he sido una mujer del todo respetuosa... — respondía su voz cada vez más afectada, logrando reclinar su espalda por completo sobre el amplio pecho de su pareja.

Las manos de Eddie empezaron a acariciar la parte interna de sus muslos. Los ojos de Waylon se cerraron, sintiendo el aliento cálido de su novio chocar contra la sensible piel de su cuello. Empezaba a creer que jamás se cansaría de ninguna de esas sensaciones. Tener a Eddie en su vida empezaba a volverse una verdadera adicción.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer en navidad? ¿Vamos a ir a cenar con tu madre? — murmuró de forma baja Waylon, estremeciéndose ante un movimiento repentino sobre su entrepierna, arqueando su espalda suavemente ante la placentera sensación.

— ¿Estás pensando en mi madre en este momento? Cariño, eso es obsceno — respondió Eddie con una ligera risa, provocando que Waylon abriera de golpe sus ojos. Ese tipo de comentarios en definitiva los había aprendido de él.

— Ya sabes, son tan parecidos ambos que es difícil no desviar un poco la imaginación —

— Creo que voy a tener que preocuparme entonces —

— ¿De qué te deje por tu madre? No hay comparación, Eddie. Ella sabe cocinar, te lleva demasiada ventaja — y a este comentario, Eddie no tuvo ninguna objeción.

La serie de besos que Eddie le daba ahora eran mucho más delicados que los del principio. Waylon no necesitaba verse al espejo para corroborar que su cuello y hombros debían presentar diferentes marcas, siendo una de las tantas fijaciones más marcadas de Eddie durante el sexo. Las manos y caricias de Eddie eran mucho más gentiles también. Había cierta relajación sobre su cuerpo, empezando a creer que caería dormido sobre su pecho si las atenciones continuaban llevándose de esta manera.

— Si, mi madre quiere que vayamos todos a su casa. Cuando ella dice que nos quiere a todos, literalmente es que todos tenemos que ir. Así que, si no es inconveniente, tu madre está más que invitada a que pase la noche antes de navidad en casa de mi madre, tanto Frank como Chris y Billy vendrán. Me parece que Chris traerá a su mamá y a su hermana y a sus múltiples sobrinos, no es la primera vez que celebramos varias familias en casa de mi madre — aquellas palabras captaron la atención de Waylon al momento.

Jamás había celebrado una navidad muy grande, con muchas más personas. Siempre habían sido su madre y él únicamente, en algunas ocasiones la mejor amiga de su madre la pasaba con ellos, pero no era algo que se diera constantemente.

Las cenas siempre eran sencillas, intercambiaban regalos entre ambos y pasaban el resto de la noche en pijama, viendo alguno de los múltiples especiales de navidad en la televisión o poniendo alguna película que dieran en la madrugada.

La época del año no tenía un significado muy marcado, siendo casi como si fuera otra fecha en el calendario únicamente. Tanto Eddie como su madre, sin embargo, parecían ser el tipo de familia que hacían de estas celebraciones algo espectacular.

Estaba casi seguro de que habría comida por montones, que la casa de la señora Gluskin estaría adornada con múltiples arreglos, que haría galletas y que tendría un enorme árbol de navidad con montones de regalos apilados.

A la madre de Waylon no le gustaba poner decoración. Waylon consideraba que estaría en contra de todas sus creencias el poner un árbol muerto en algún lugar de la casa, no siendo un consuelo adquirir alguno sintético, ya que su madre tenía ideas muy fijas de la naturaleza y las diferentes corporaciones.

A Waylon jamás le había ocasionado ningún conflicto ese hecho, así como tampoco había sido un gran problema que sus regalos año tras año fueran cosas realizadas por las habilidades artísticas de su madre, que casi siempre le regalaba cosas tejidas, esculpidas o pintadas con sus propias manos.

Waylon nunca se había considerado muy materialista, a decir verdad. Cuando él le realizaba regalos a su madre, procuraba darle cosas que fueran muy específicas a sus gustos y estilo de vida, teniendo una preferencia por comprar material para pintura, ropa tejida o incluso alguna entrada para una presentación de arte, teniendo una inclinación por el arte plástica compartido.

La mirada de Waylon parecía ausente en sus pensamientos, no emitiendo ningún comentario por un prolongado momento. Eddie parecía darse cuenta de ese detalle, colocando la barbilla en su hombro con lentitud, llevando una de sus manos por sobre el delgado pecho contrario.

— ¿Sucede algo, cariño? Te quedaste muy serio de repente —

— No es nada, Eddie, simplemente me quede pensando en la celebración. Mi mamá y yo no solemos celebrar en grande ese día, pero te doy mi palabra de que estaremos ahí. Ella estará encantada con la invitación. —

— No te preocupes por eso, amor. Puede que parezca que seremos muchas personas, pero seremos las mismas de todo el tiempo. Es algo realmente tranquilo en realidad. Si se llegan a sentir incomodos, sabes que los puedo llevar a casa más temprano si así lo prefieren. —

— No, para nada. Estaremos bien. Ambos estamos acostumbrados a las multitudes. Recuerda que somos personas de conciertos y festivales, no te preocupes por ello. —

Las manos de Eddie continuaran vagando por su cuerpo durante un prolongado lapso más. Waylon sentía que estaba a punto de dormirse con las atenciones. Al cerrar sus ojos, un pensamiento persistente empezó a aparecer en su mente, teniendo la firme idea de lograr su cometido de esa semana.

Tenía que buscar un regalo para Eddie, lo tenía que buscar pronto.

* * *

Miles realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Ni siquiera había planificado esto en realidad, pero al verla colgada en el aparador, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo bien que se le vería a Chris puesta en particular. Había paso por ese tramo de calle, estando distraído al descubrir que su teléfono se había agotado nuevamente en el plan, cuando su mirada alcanzó a notar de reojo una ráfaga verdosa al caminar.

La tienda era pequeña y sencilla, mostrando una pequeña cantidad de suéteres, chamarras y demás cosas invernales, resaltando por sobre todas las cosas aquella chamarra de estampado militar de entre todas. La imagen mental de ver a Chris en ella había sido el pequeño detonante para que Miles detuviera su andar.

Había hecho que una de las trabajadoras que atendían el local buscara la talla más amplia que pudiera encontrar de entre el montón. Era grande, con el tono de verde oscuro que asemejaba ligeramente el tono de ojos de Chris, siendo además bastante abrigadora en el interior, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al imaginar al mayor caminando por la calle con aquella prenda puesta. Miles se había quedado con la chamarra entre sus manos por un prolongado tiempo, teniendo un debate mental en si era la medida correcta, el estampado correcto y si su presupuesto en ese momento era el indicado para comprar algo de esa categoría.

Por suerte, los precios no eran muy elevados, aunque debido al poco presupuesto de Miles, la chamarra lograba acaparar su pequeña cuota de ahorros de buena parte del mes, considerando que el sueldo de un repartidor de periódicos era bastante simbólico en realidad.

Internamente lamentó no haber encontrado otro trabajo en ese lapso, pero por el momento su atención estaba fija en el montón de ideas que empezaban a aparecer, una tras otras, en donde la chamarra quizás no era del agrado de Chris o, peor aún, no era de la medida correcta, teniendo la penosa necesidad de tener que cambiarla o pedir su dinero como rembolso.

De entre todas, lo que más le causa conflicto era el quedar mal y ofender a Chris de cierta forma.

La idea de llamar a alguien para pedir la medida con más exactitud no resultaba del todo descabellada. Lamentablemente, debido a su completa dependencia a las redes sociales y a la descarga ilegal de música constante, había gastado por completo todos los datos del plan que activaba su madre mes con mes, siendo la segunda mayor lamentación del día al tener al tener que salir del local, buscando algún teléfono público o algo que para poder usar.

Había un teléfono de monedas en la esquina. ¿Todavía estaban en funcionamiento? Se sentía realmente patético sacando un pequeño bonche de monedas, empezando a revisar en su celular con su mano libre para encontrar algún número que pudiera sacarlo del apuro.

Después del incidente en la carretera, todos habían intercambiado sus celulares para que no volvieran a suceder esos incidentes. Se sentía tan extraño de tener el número de celular de Eddie y Frank entre sus contactos, pero suponía que sería de utilidad en algún punto, como en ese preciso momento.

Miles meditó por un momento cual sería la mejor opción de entre los contactos. Sabía que Eddie estaría ocupado, probablemente penetrando a su mejor amigo, y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar los sonidos sexuales de ambos nuevamente.

Billy era una buena opción, pero estaba seguro que no atendería el teléfono si llegaba a ver un número desconocido, porque para Billy no era una prioridad en realidad estar atento a sus contactos o llamadas si no sabía con claridad de quien se trataba.

El contacto de Chris Walker resaltaba entre la sección de favoritos, pese a nunca haberse atrevido a marcar el número en el pasado. Por supuesto que esta no sería una de esas ocasiones, ya que ante todo, el regalo debía ser una completa sorpresa, por más estúpido que esto sonara en su mente.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que las opciones se reducían a una sola.

— ¿Aló? — en cuanto Miles escuchó la voz de Frank Manera desde el otro lado de la bocina, su semblante cambió por completo.

¿Qué tan desesperado tenía que estar para considerarlo una buena idea? Ahora entendía a Eddie más que nunca. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de realizar alguna especie de trato con el mismo diablo, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

— Manera. —

— Upshur. Que sorpresa escuchar tu voz al teléfono. ¿A qué debo esta dichosa ocasión? —

— Necesito…preguntarte algo —

— Oh, lamento romperte el corazón, mocoso, pero tú realmente no eres para nada mi tipo —

Los ojos de Miles se entrecerraron con molestia ligeramente. Podía escuchar cierto sonido de satisfacción del otro lado de la línea, ya que Frank debía tener muy fija en su mente el tipo de expresión que Miles debía estar haciendo en ese preciso momento. El menor suspiró con pesadez, llevándose una mano de manera distraída por el cabello.

— Necesito que me digas…por favor, que medida de ropa usa Chris. —

— ¿Para qué? —

— Para comprarle unas baquetas… ¡pues obviamente para comprarle algo para vestir, Frank! No tengo mucho tiempo, se va a acabar el saldo del teléfono público.

— ¿Todavía sirven esas cosas? ¡Ja! ¡Qué perdedor! —

Los pensamientos de Miles le gritaban que había sido una mala idea, sobre todo porque Frank distaba mucho de ser discreto al momento de convivir con sus amigos. Poco podía hacer ahora, ya que seguramente terminaría por contarle a Chris y al resto este incidente, arruinando la sorpresa y arruinado todo, como siempre solía hacerlo.

— No tengo porque darte explicaciones de porque estoy marcando de este teléfono, solo necesito que me digas eso. Eres lo suficientemente obsesivo como para conocer estos datos —

— No es obsesión, mocoso, se llama precaución. Yo tengo que conocer lo que pasa con mis muchachos. Ellos estarían perdidos sin mí, yo soy la luz que guía sus vidas —

— ¡Sólo dime la medida! —

Hubo un breve silencio del otro lado de la línea. Miles no podía dejar de observar si el número del teléfono público no marcaba alguna especie de límite con la llamada. Miles jamás se había caracterizado por ser paciente en casi ninguna área de su vida.

— ¡Si no vas a decirme entonces bien! ¡Gracias por nada! —

— Ay, como eres dramático, mocoso. Claro que te voy a decir. Nada más estaba creando expectación. —

Para ese momento, Miles ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de contestar. Sabía que Frank disfrutaría el notar su enojo desde la línea, por lo que simplemente se limitó a presionar con más fuerza al teléfono, intentando contener los insultos o palabras lo mejor posible.

— Ya ya, puedo sentir tu ira asesina desde acá. Te voy a mandar un mensaje a tu celular con las medidas de pantalón, zapatos, hasta de ropa interior si quieres, nada más porque quiero que reine la paz en estas fechas. ¿Te parece bien, mocoso? —

— Me parece bien. —

Miles podía sentir como su ira se desvanecía lentamente, soltando un suspiro elevado después de unos breves segundos. Podía escuchar una ligera risa desde el otro lado de la línea, pero la molestia e irritación que había experimentado minutos antes había desaparecido por completo.

— Yo también tengo una pregunta para ti, si es que no es molesta que la haga. ¿Por qué Chris? —

La pregunta había tomado completamente desprevenido a Miles, quien podía escuchar los primeros pitazos de que al teléfono se le estaba acabando el saldo.

— ¿Acaso estás insinuando algo? —

— No, no, para nada. Chris es una de las mejores personas que conozco. Todos mis amigos lo son en realidad. Es solo que….bueno, me alegra que sea así. —

— ¿Qué sea así qué? —

— Que tú seas el elegido —

— ¿El elegido de qué? Frank… — el sonido del teléfono sin saldo resonó sobre la bocina. Un par de segundos más tarde, su celular recibió la notificación del mensaje de Frank, en donde en efecto, venían las medidas de Chris muy especificadas, no siendo broma incluso la medida que usaba de ropa interior.

Miles internamente agradecía el exceso de información, aunque la última frase de Frank seguía causando cierta confusión en su mente. Tenía suerte de que la chamarra más grande que tenían en la pequeña tienda fuera de la medida exacta de Chris en todo caso.

Al menos tenía suerte en eso.

* * *

— No tengo idea de que le voy a regalar a Eddie para navidad —

— Dale un handjob con final feliz —

— No, quiero darle algo que no le de todos los días. —

La mirada de Miles apenas se levantó de su dirección. Ambos se encontraban en una enorme tienda departamental, en el área en donde se encontraban los CDS y las películas, cerca del área de electrónica.

Miraban con bastante desinterés los diferentes títulos a su alrededor, ya que ninguna de esas bandas o artistas era de su agrado en particular. Una mujer de la tercera edad levantó su vista en su dirección, con completa desaprobación en su expresión. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó por aquella reacción tan marcada.

— Ok, creo que fue exceso de información. ¿Hay algo que le guste en particular, además de ponerte en cuatro? —

— Ya sabes, le gusta la costura y todo lo relacionado a eso, pero tiene tantas cosas en su estudio-taller o lo que sea, que realmente no sé qué regalarle. —

— ¿Una corbata? —

— Es muy común —

— ¿Un reloj? —

— Es muy costoso. —

— Estás jodido —

La mirada de la anciana parecía no perder su intensidad. Tanto Miles como Waylon levantaron la vista a la par, dando una sonrisa en dirección a la mujer, que parecía alejarse al darse cuenta de este hecho. Miles empezaba a sacar disco tras disco, de manera descuidada, dando un vistazo rápido a las contraportadas, sin leer realmente el contenido de las canciones en las caratulas.

Waylon desvió la mirada al área de electrónica, donde algunas cámaras y computadoras permanecían acomodadas en un enorme estante, leyendo de reojo los precios de los diferentes dispositivos disponibles. Sabía que tenía un presupuesto muy limitado para comprar el regalo de su pareja, por lo que debía seleccionar algo muy específico que se ajustara a su presupuesto y fuera a agradarle.

En definitiva, no se consideraba una persona detallista, por lo cual tenía problemas para poder decidir en este momento. Estaba seguro que Eddie terminaría por regalarle algo muy ostentoso sin pedirlo.

Era parte de la naturaleza de su novio el ser detallista sin razón. Tenía que admitir que se sentía alagado con sus múltiples detalles, pero había un sentimiento de culpa casi permanente al ser una persona que no se fijara mucho en ese tipo de detalles.

Le hubiera gustado tener dinero para comprar un detalle igual de espectacular, pero poco podría hacer al respecto, sobre todo al haber faltado tantos días por el viaje y haber sido "secuestrado" por su pareja.

Waylon ya tenía el regalo de su madre y, como en casi todas las navidades, le había comprado un par de guantes y un gorro a Miles que muy probablemente terminarían perdiéndose en un par de meses más. La mayoría de esos detalles se encontraban perdidos en las profundidades de su desordenada habitación y, al ser una persona que no resistía el frío, terminaba prácticamente arrebatándole los guantes, la bufanda y el gorro a Waylon al salir.

Al girar la vista, Waylon pudo notar que Miles ya se había colocado un par de audífonos para escuchar el disco que se encontraba en promocional. El rubio tuvo que jalarlo del brazo para que volviera a prestarle atención.

— ¿Qué pasa, Park? —

— Vamos a la zona de ropa para hombre —

— ¿Ya tienes una idea de que comprarle a Gluskin?

— Por supuesto que no. —

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al área de ropa para hombres, notando que, en efecto, los precios eran igual de inaccesibles en cada una de las áreas de la tienda. Waylon dio un suspiro ruidoso al notar que no le alcanzaba ni para una corbata de diseño sencillo.

Al girarse en dirección de Miles, pudo observar como el castaño empezaba a medirse algunos cuantos sombreros de copa, mirándose detenidamente al espejo. El cabello de Miles casi cubría su cuello por completo para ese momento. Parecía incluso que lo estaba dejando crecer a propósito.

— ¿Acaso te vas a cambiar de estilo el siguiente año? —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— A tu cabello. Dentro de poco lo tendrás hasta los hombros. ¿Te lo vas a dejar crecer más? —

— No, no es eso, es que me gasté todo el dinero que reuní de mi sueldo. A principios del siguiente año me lo voy a cortar otra vez. —

— ¿En qué te gastaste todo tu dinero esta vez? —

— En un regalo…para Chris. —

Los ojos de Waylon se estrecharon al observarle, no pudiendo evitar mostrar una media sonrisa al escucharle. Parecía que Miles quería restarle importancia al comentario, colocando ahora una boina color gris oscuro sobre su cabello, sin hacerle frente a la reacción de su mejor amigo por el momento.

— ¿Qué le compraste? —

— Una estupidez. No sé si le vaya a gustar, pero lo vi y pensé en él. Por eso lo compré. —

— Si viene de ti, probablemente le guste cualquier cosa. —

— No tenemos garantía de eso —

— Creo a Chris si deberías darle un hanjob —

— ¡Way! No todo tiene que ser sobre sexo todo el tiempo —

— Todo es sobre sexo al final, Miles. Creía que ya lo sabías. —

Los ojos de Miles terminaron por entrecerrarse con molestia, ajustado bien la boina de lana sobre sus orejas. Waylon simplemente sonrió, dejando en su lugar la corbata roja de entre sus manos, resignándose a que no encontraría el regalo de Eddie en esa tienda en particular.

Al salir de la tienda, ambos intentaron acelerar el paso ante la intensidad de la temperatura del exterior. Permanecieron callados un par de calles, intentando resguardarse lo mejor posible. Las calles estaban parcialmente llenas de nieve para ese momento, y se avecinaba una ventisca según los pronósticos del tiempo.

Tanto Waylon como Miles no eran personas que fueran muy aficionadas al frío, pero Waylon consideraba que tenía mucho mayor resistencia al clima que su mejor amigo. Había un centro comercial a unas cuantas calles de la enorme tienda departamental, por lo que pasarían a revisar las diferentes opciones que quedaban.

Waylon tenía únicamente una semana y media para poder realizar su compra navideña. Tenía pocas opciones, ya que en las tiendas se encontraba todo muy escogido, teniendo que lidiar con la gran multitud de personas que hacían compras de pánico a su alrededor. Se lamentaba por no tener dinero, a la par de lamentarse por ser una personas tan descuidada y desobligada, dejando todo para el último momento.

Estaban justo en frente del enorme centro comercial ahora. La mirada de Waylon se elevó por un momento, para después enfocar su vista en las personas que entraban y salían de las instalaciones, notando tanto familias, como a parejas y a diferentes personas, quienes parecían apresuradas, casi tanto como él lo estaba.

Su mirada se centró por un momento en una pareja en particular, quien caminaba tomada de la mano, teniendo un par de bolsas cada uno en sus manos, adentrándose en un automóvil en el estacionamiento en poco tiempo.

La sonrisa de la chica al momento de subir le pareció particularmente agradable a Waylon, quien no pudo evitar sonreír por un momento, recordando tener gestos y reacciones similares al momento de convivir con Eddie en sus meses pasados. Y es que Eddie había hecho tanto por él en tan poco tiempo, haciéndole sentir bien de tantas maneras distintas, que Waylon sentía que no había regresado o correspondido cada acción de la misma manera o con la misma intensidad.

Parecía que el sentimiento de inferioridad no quería desaparecer del todo. Waylon sabía que no era un sentimiento realista y que tenía que poner las cosas en perspectiva, pero poco podía hacer al momento de sentirse decaído, creyendo que en realidad no aportaba nada significativo a la vida de su pareja en cuestión de atenciones, cuidados, detalles y maneras de demostrar sus sentimientos.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a demostrar sus emociones de forma física, que los detalles y las palabras quedaban completamente de lado, siendo considerado en ocasiones como una persona fría al no ser muy efusivo en muchas cuestiones.

Repentinamente, el rubio detuvo su andar, ganando una mirada desconcertada de Miles, quien se giró en su dirección al notar el acto en cuestión. La mirada de Waylon apenas y se levantaba en su dirección, dando un rostro de cierta resignación al momento.

— No creo que encontremos nada para Eddie en estas tiendas, Miles. Quizás deba rendirme y ser el novio horrible que siempre he sido —

La mirada de Miles cambio de la confusión a la molestia en cuestión de segundos. Incluso Waylon se sorprendió, retrocediendo un par de pasos a notar como Miles se acercaba en su dirección a grandes zancadas, suspirando con enojo al estar frente a frente de su mejor amigo.

Las manos de Miles se sentían heladas, pese a tener la tela de la chaqueta y la camisa como protección sobre sus hombros. La mirada de Miles siempre había sido particularmente intensa, no siendo esta le excepción.

— Escucha Park, te quiero mucho y sabes que siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo, que eres casi como mi hermano, pero por favor…no digas esa clase de cosas, que estoy a nada de soltarte un puñetazo en este momento, con esos comentarios de que eres un mal novio. —

Waylon parpadeo un par de veces ante el comentario, teniendo que admitir que Miles siempre había tenido razón en sus comentarios, por más temperamental y amenazante que pudiera sonar, teniendo que apartar sus manos y evitar reírse al momento, ya que la nariz de Miles empezaba a ponerse rojiza ligeramente de la punta. No era la primera vez que eso le pasaba en la temporada invernal.

— Cálmate, Rudolf, entiendo tu punto, no es necesaria la violencia. —

— … ¿Traigo la nariz roja otra vez, verdad? ¡Mierda! Siempre es lo mismo en esta estúpida temporada. —

— Vamos, que no es tan malo, hasta te miras adorable. Apuesto a que Chris le encantaría besarla. —

— ¡Cállate! — comentó Miles al intentar cubrir su rostro. Esta vez, en enrojecimiento de sus mejillas era por un motivo completamente alejado del frío que los rodeaba.

* * *

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para el gusto de Waylon. La semana y media había pasado con demasiada rapidez, estando a un par de horas de que su madre y él salieran en dirección a la casa de la señora Gluskin, siendo la primera vez que pasarían navidad en compañía de muchas más familias.

La mejor amiga de su madre había realizado un viaje por la temporada, por lo cual no podrían contar con su presencia esa noche. Tanto Waylon como su madre parecían tener el mismo problema, ya que Alma se había roto la cabeza en intentar planificar que llevaría para comer.

Como la comida que preparaba era vegetariana, Alma había optado por preparar un pastel de fresas con leche de soja y harina especial, siendo recordada con fresas naturales y una crema pastelera que ella misma preparaba especialmente, siendo uno de los postres favoritos de Waylon durante su niñez.

Había estado buena parte de la mañana preparando el postre, esmerándose el doble en el acabado y las figuras que ponía en la cobertura, a tal grado de que no parecía un postre hecho en casa, sino algún pastel comprado en alguna tienda de repostería en particular.

Además de esto, se había comprado un hermoso vestido color perla, había recogido su cabello en una media trenza y se había colocado unas botas oscuras que le llegaban justo arriba de la rodilla, de un tacón bastante bajo.

Al ver a su madre, Waylon se dio cuenta de los genes tan privilegiados que ambos tenían, ya que Alma Park no aparentaba tener más de 30 años, usando siempre muy poco maquillaje y un look mucho más informal en casi todo momento. Pocas personas creían que tenía casi 40 años al mencionarlo.

En cuanto a Waylon, se había comprado un par de pantalones oscuros para la ocasión. Traía una chaqueta negra, una camisa de botones gris con cuadros y había intentado peinar su cabello, aunque sabía que el gorro terminaría por revolverlo nuevamente.

Faltaba cada vez menos tiempo para que ambos salieran de su hogar, no sabiendo que esperar o cómo actuar al momento de llegar a casa de la señora Gluskin, quien siempre desprendía una vibra maternal y cálida, haciéndolos sentir casi al instante como si fueran parte de su familia. El regalo de Waylon hacía Eddie estaba envuelto en un papel rojo brillante.

Había comprado un lazo verde incluso, intentando por todos los medios verse más involucrado en la temporada. No sabía que tan buena idea había sido haber elegido aquella opción, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Waylon y Alma tenían la costumbre de darse los regalos unos días antes de navidad. Como la mayoría de las cosas que se compraban o elaboraban eran prendas o cosas para usarse, preferían ser aprovechadas para darles usos durante ese día en particular, por lo que la chaqueta de Waylon y la bolsa que colgaba del hombro de Alma eran provenientes de esa tradición.

Waylon también le había dado el gorro y los guantes a Miles, estando seguro que lo necesitaría durante esa noche en particular, ya que al comentarle de la idea de celebrar todos en conjunto, había confirmado casi al momento, sobre todo por la posibilidad de conocer a más miembros de la familia Walker esa noche.

La verdad es que también tenía curiosidad. Sabía que la hermana menor de Chris tenía una familia muy numerosa y que la señora Walker era una mujer muy hogareña también, siendo constantemente visitada por sus dos hijos con mucha regularidad durante la semana.

La familia de Frank vivía en otra ciudad, por lo que pasaba la navidad con sus amigos, habiendo pasado muchas celebraciones en casa de Eddie a lo largo de los años. En cuanto a Billy, su situación era muy similar a la de Frank, pero durante esa noche llegaría un poco tarde por ir a casa de la familia de Natasha antes de llegar a casa de la señora Gluskin.

Al faltar poco tiempo para las ocho de la noche en punto, tanto Waylon como su madre emprendieron camino a casa de la señora Gluskin, ya que el camino era un poco más largo, viviendo en un sector completamente opuesto de la ciudad. El tráfico, como suponían ambos, era un poco molesto por las fechas. Todas las personas tenían prisa por llegar a sus casas lo más rápido posible.

El camino fue bastante silencioso pese a ello. Parecía que su madre tenía la misma preocupación constante que él tenía sobre encajar en un ambiente completamente distinto durante esa noche. Waylon había heredado varias manías de su madre, y entre el paquete se encontraba su constante nerviosismo, inseguridad y auto rechazo, entre otras muchas cosas que venían de un evidente y marcado conflicto por su situación económica.

El carro no era de ellos, por ejemplo, siendo amablemente ofrecido por la mejor amiga de su madre, que ya era evidente que no lo necesitaría al no estar en la ciudad ese fin de semana. Habían limitado su uso únicamente para esa noche en especial, ya que con los diferentes precios de la gasolina, Alma realmente no podría costear el preparar el postre, pagar las deudas y ponerle gasolina al auto durante toda la semana.

Waylon y Alma estaban acostumbrados a usar el transporte público o caminar para llegar a sus destinos, pero esa noche en particular les hubiera sido bastante difícil el poder llegar a tiempo. Al llegar, ambos se bajaron al mismo tiempo y mostraron la misma expresión al sostener sus respectivas cajas, una con el postre y otra con el regalo a entregar.

Tanto Waylon como su madre se quedaron parados frente a la entrada de la casa. Había un pequeño camino de piedra que daba directamente a la puerta. Una enorme guirnalda adornaba la entrada. Las luces navideñas, el árbol cerca de la ventana. Todo reflejaba cierta perfección en el ambiente. Los pasos de ambos eran lentos y dudosos. Eran extrañas las ocasiones en las que ambos tenían exactamente la misma reacción, y casi siempre eran debido a sentimientos negativos compartidos.

— Esta es la primera navidad que la pasó con alguien que…me gusta — comentó Waylon casi en susurro, como si la familia Gluskin pudiera escuchar sus palabras desde el interior.

A lo lejos, detrás de la puerta, se escuchaba la canción Angel of the Morning de Juice Newton, suponiendo ambos que sería una de las cantantes favoritas de la señora Gluskin para estas celebraciones. El ambiente realmente era cálido, la casa entera olía a galleta. Tanto Waylon como Alma sintieron una sensación similar de que quizás ninguno de los dos encajaba exactamente con este tipo de ambientes. La mujer era tan clásica en todo aspecto, Waylon realmente empezaba a creer que había salido de una máquina del tiempo.

— Entiendo lo que dices, Way. Yo también me sentí así la primera vez que pasé la navidad con tu padre. Ni siquiera celebrábamos o creíamos en eso, pero la sola idea de pasar un día así con la persona que amaba me hacía sentir nerviosa. Me hacía sentir juzgada de alguna forma. ¿Te sientes como si fueras a ser juzgado en este momento? —

Pese a que Waylon no respondió, no era necesaria una confirmación para saber que aquella respuesta era afirmativa. La mirada de Alma se desvió en ese momento en dirección a su hijo, deteniendo su andar por completo al tomarlo ligeramente de la chaqueta. La mirada de Waylon reflejaba confusión, pero por sobre toda las cosas, reflejaba un miedo que Alma conocía a la perfección, que iba de la mano con la inseguridad de amar a alguien y temer que esa persona desapareciera de un momento a otro. Alma conocía bastante bien ese sentimiento. Había sido víctima de ello en el pasado. No tenía que meditarlo bien para darse cuenta de lo importante que era Eddie Gluskin para su hijo, pero tenía la certeza de que el sentimiento era mutuo también.

— Si no te sientes cómodo, podemos regresar a casa en este momento. Podemos decir que me sentí mal y que te dio pena dejarme sola estando enferma, estoy segura de que ellos entenderán. —

Los ojos de Waylon se abrieron con sorpresa ante esta sugerencia. Parecía que las palabras tenían el suficiente peso para darle el valor que necesitaba, ya que Waylon se limitó a girar nuevamente hacía la puerta, caminando con mucha más seguridad hasta logra tocar con suavidad el timbre.

La música del interior se disminuyó de un momento al otro. Algunos cuantos pasos firmes se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, seguidos del sonido de la cerradura al abrirse.

— ¿Cariño? —

Tanto Alma como Waylon se quedaron impresionados al mismo tiempo. Si antes parecía un caballero, ahora Eddie podía ser comparado con alguno de esos hombres que solían salir en alguna novela clásica, portando una gabardina negra sobre su elegante traje oscuro con rayas tenues, zapatos de vestir, camisa blanca, corbata roja y cabello pulcramente peinado, portando una media sonrisa al momento de fijar sus ojos en la atenta y fascinada mirada de su novio.

— Cariño…luces tan radiante esta noche — fueron las palabras pronunciadas al momento de robarle un suave y tenue beso.

El aroma de la fragancia de Eddie era tan masculina y elegante a la par. Sus manos enguantadas rodearon ligeramente la cintura de Waylon, siendo un movimiento un poco más recatado al estar en presencia de la señora Park directamente. Al alejarse, la sonrisa de Eddie era la cosa más atractiva que Waylon había visto en su vida. La imagen era digna de un cuadro, de alguna fotografía. Apenas y podía reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de que Eddie se acercó a saludar a su madre, con la misma formalidad que le caracterizaba.

— Usted…hm… Luces muy bonita esta noche, Alma. Oh, lo siento, me siento tan raro siendo tan informal en estos casos. Estoy acostumbrado a la formalidad. —

— Se nota bastante, Eddie. Luces sumamente elegante. Realmente dejaste a Waylon y a mi impresionados esta noche, ¿no es así, Way-Way? —

Waylon simplemente alcanzó a asentir. La sonrisa de Eddie no desapareció a medida que los tres entraron a la casa, siendo guiados de nueva cuenta hasta la cocina, donde se miraba como Helena Gluskin terminaba por acomodar el pavo el pavo sobre la mesa al sacarlo directamente del horno.

Como suponían, había comida por montones, siendo llamativo para Alma las galletas con formas de árboles de navidad, estrellas y renos en una canasta, además de una enorme olla de puré de papa y otro recipiente con pasta y verduras, captando el aroma de algunos ingredientes que conocía a la perfección.

— Sé que eres vegetariana, por lo que decidí preparar esta pasta completamente libre de carne para ti, además de que el puré fue hecho con la intención de ser vegetariano también. Hay pan normal y pan integral especial de avena y además de eso, hay verduras al vapor por si no te sientes satisfecha con la pasta. Espero que realmente esta comida sea de tu agrado. —

Helena Gluskin tenían un hermoso delantal bordado sobre su vestido color rojo borgoña. Su cabello estaba rizado de las puntas, con un broche dorado sosteniendo parte de sus rizos en un perfecto estilo clásico.

Su maquillaje era impecable, como siempre, siendo complementado por el casi permanente collar de perlas sobre su cuello. Todo en Helena reflejaba esa formalidad de una ama de casa en todo su esplendor, pero la intensidad de sus ojos era la cosa más llamativa por sobre todas, siendo heredado ese mismo tono de ojos a su hijo.

Alma parpadeó un par de veces ante los comentarios y las molestias que la señora Gluskin había tenido ante su tipo de dieta, entregando el pastel hecho en casa al momento, sintiéndose verdaderamente alagada por todas las consideraciones. Waylon había aprovechado ese momento para dejar el regalo debajo del árbol de navidad, notando como una gran cantidad y cajas y bolsas de regalo se encontraban amontonadas a los alrededores.

— ¿Acaso eso es para mí? — escuchó desde el otro lado de la habitación, girando su vista para notar como la figura de su novio se acercaba lentamente a su dirección, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos rodearle en poco tiempo.

— Ya tengo un excelente regalo esta noche, entre mis brazos. —

— Siempre dices las cosas más cursis, Gluskin. Parece que viene en tu genética. —

— No puedo evitarlo cuando tengo a una persona que me hace tan feliz en tantos sentidos… — respondió en un murmuro, dejando un suave beso sobre la mejilla y los labios de Waylon al momento de girarse en su dirección.

Waylon apenas podía dejar de verlo, de olerlo y de sentir el calor irradiar por su cuerpo ante todas las sensaciones que Eddie ocasionaba con su sola presencia esta noche, estando seguro que la imagen mental de ver a su novio vestido de esa forma perduraría por mucho tiempo en su memoria.

Era curioso como el tiempo empezó a transcurrir mucho más rápido una vez que los nervios iniciales desaparecieron. Las cosas se volvieron más amenas para Waylon y su madre, quienes dialogaban y compartían diversas cosas en la sala, en la espera por la llegada de los próximos invitados de esa noche.

El siguiente en llegar fue Miles, quien había llegado en taxi después de una discusión con su madre sobre pasar ese día en familia, lo que había orillado a Miles de tomar la decisión definitiva de correr a casa de los Gluskin durante esa noche. Al poco tiempo llegó Chris, quien para sorpresa de Alma, Miles y Waylon, llegó junto a su madre, Gretcher Walker, su hermana menor, Caroline Walker y el esposo de su hermana, Thomas, trayendo una horda de niños de varias edades a su alrededor, siendo difícil de contabilizar por todo el alboroto de querer tener la atención del tío Chris, queriendo captar su atención en todo momento. Miles realmente tenía competencia esa noche.

Casi al punto de las diez de la noche llegaron Billy y Natasha, quienes habían traído una ensalada de frutas provenientes de los padres de Natasha, llegando además con una botella de vino tinto para el brindis de la cena.

Ya casi estaba todo listo para cenar esa noche, pero como todo el tiempo, únicamente estaban esperando la presencia triunfal de Frank Manera, quien parecía tener una fijación por llegar tarde a todo evento importante, por más necesaria que fuera su puntualidad.

— ¿Dónde estás, Frank? Te estamos esperando para cenar. El pavo y todo lo demás se está enfriando. No puedo creer lo desconsiderado que eres todo el tiempo — pese a las conversaciones de todos, la voz de enojo de Eddie resaltaba y resonaba por toda la habitación, captando casi todas las miradas al momento.

Waylon casi podía reír al conocer la dinámica "matrimonial" de la relación de amistad de Eddie y Frank. Realmente parecían un matrimonio disfuncional en todas sus discusiones. Eddie era obviamente la esposa abnegada y Frank era el marido despreocupado, borracho y poco detallista, que descuidaba sus deberes del hogar.

Miles y Waylon empezaron a imitar sus diálogos a la distancia. Las carcajadas de ambos jóvenes rompieron cierta tensión del momento, volviendo a concentrar el ambiente en la música y las diferentes cosas que se encontraban en una pequeña mesa de aperitivos y botanas.

— ¡Ya voy cerca, lover-boy! ¡Ya estoy oliendo el delicioso pavo de la señora G! No te preocupes, que no me perdería por nada este evento —

— No sé por qué me tomo la molestia de invitarte a todo. Siempre me haces lo mismo, eres el último en llegar todo el tiempo, no tienes consideración por nada ¡estamos esperando dese las ocho a que lleguen todos! Hasta Billy, que fue a casa de sus suegros, llegó antes que tú, y viven del otro lado de la ciudad. Tú vives en una zona céntrica. —

— ¡No me regañes, lover-boy! Es navidad —

— ¡Mañana es navidad! Y más vale que te apures, sino empezáramos a cenar sin ti. —

No pasaron ni cinco minutos después de la llamada cuando se escuchó un estruendoso ruido desde la puerta. La puerta se abrió casi de un golpe, apareciendo una figura completamente vestida de rojo y blanco, portando lo que parecía ser el traje de Santa Claus modificado de tal manera que el saco rojo pareciera chaleco parchado sobre una camisa de manga larga negra, el pantalón sobresaliera de un par de botas militares, el gorro tuviera algunos cuantos remaches y pins por los alrededores y una barba de algodón estuviera mal acomodada sobre la descuidada barba de castaña de Frank. En definitiva, esta era la interpretación de Frank sobre Santa Claus.

— ¡Jo, jo, jo! Ya llegó Manera-Claus. Espero se hayan portado mal durante todo el año, mocosos, ya que el tío Frank los recompensa el doble si así lo hacen —

Frank dejó caer de manera descuidada una enorme bolsa verde, en donde brotaba una gran pila de regalos con envolturas azules y rojas únicamente. La mirada de todos, especialmente de los sobrinos de Chris, era de completo asombro y cierta diversión, exceptuando las miradas fulminantes de Eddie y Miles, quienes parecían estar en completo desacuerdo con cualquier cosa que realizara Frank en todo momento.

— Los rojos son para los niños y los azules para las niñas…o como sea, el género es una construcción social, ¡tomen el que prefieran, mocosos! —

Los niños no la pensaron dos veces para seleccionar sus regalos. No era la primera vez que Frank llegaba con detalles así. A él le encantaban los niños, siempre que no fueran suyos. Era una de las personas que más malcriaba a los niños ajenos, llevando toda clase de cosas a las diferentes fiestas de sus familiares y amigos, como eran las múltiples fiestas de cumpleaños de los sobrinos de Chris.

Al terminar la entrega de regalos, Frank se acercó a darle un efusivo abrazo a la señora G. La madre de Eddie era prácticamente su segunda madre, siendo recibido y más que bienvenido a su casa, disfrutando de su compañía y respetándola de una manera bastante marcada, recordando la serie de regaños que le tocaron a ambos por igual durante la infancia.

Al terminar de saludar al resto de los invitados, Frank caminó de forma lenta en dirección a Eddie, quien estaba casi del otro lado de la habitación. Siempre había estado seguro de que si las miradas mataran, ya habría muerto hace mucho a manos de su mejor amigo, quien parecía cada vez más molesto al verlo acercarse con lentitud a su dirección.

— ¡Quita esa cara larga! Ya estoy aquí, lover-boy. ¿Me extrañaste tanto acaso? —

— Te estuvimos esperando desde las ocho —

— ¡Pero fue por una buena razón! Mira, los niños están felices, quita esa cara, lover-boy, ya estamos todos juntos, ¡ya es hora de cenar! —

Eddie simplemente soltó un suspiro, teniendo que darle la razón en esta ocasión. La cena empezó al poco tiempo, siendo dado un brindis con el vino que había traído Billy, siendo partido el pavo por Eddie al momento de empezar al servir la comida, compartiendo todos la mesa y teniendo una pequeña mesa adicional para los niños.

El miedo y la inseguridad de Waylon se habían esfumado por completo para ese punto. La señora Gretcher era una mujer de estatura baja, cabello corto y complexión robusta, teniendo un carácter muy amable y cariñoso, ayudando a la señora Gluskin a servir las diferentes guarniciones, trayendo a su vez una pierna de jamón y una ensalada estilo mediterráneo, siendo esta especialmente preparada al conocer que Alma era vegetariana.

Todos hicieron sentir a los Park bienvenidos con sus diferentes gestos y atenciones. Alma y Helena parecían congeniar bastante bien, y pronto Gretcher Walker se unió a su conversación, compartiendo diferentes recetas de cocina y mencionando algunas de sus actividades cotidianas.

En cuanto a Caroline Walker, era una mujer bastante alta, aunque nada se compraba con la altura de Chris en realidad. Su cabello era rubio y llegaba a la altura del hombro, siendo casi reglamentario para los Walker vestir con comodidad y versatilidad, trayendo ropa deportiva, tenis, pantalones cómodos y botas, en el caso de Chris en su vestimenta.

Natasha estaba más que encantada con toda la convivencia familiar. Tomaba la mano de Billy y sonreía ante todos, sintiendo verdadera admiración de como los mejores amigos de su prometido podían hacer sentir a todos tan bienvenidos, sobre todo por el gesto que tuvo Frank con los niños.

Miles había sido presentado formalmente frente a la señora Walker y la hermana menor de Chris. Había sentido uno de los abrazos más cálidos que había recibido durante toda su vida. Sin duda alguna, una de las tradiciones de los Walker tenía que ser la calidez familiar, ya que la vibra que transmitía la madre de Chris era tal cual lo que reflejaba el mayor en sus interacciones.

Waylon no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante todo eso, sintiendo como la mano de su pareja presionaba ligeramente su mano, girando la mirada en su dirección. Sin duda alguna, la mirada de Eddie era una de las cosas más llamativas que había encontrado hasta el momento.

Realmente deseaba verla por mucho más tiempo en el futuro, y cada día estaba mucho más seguro de eso.

* * *

No sabía qué hora era exactamente, pero estaba seguro de que debía irse ya.

La cena había acabo hace una hora, los niños abrieron sus regalos y habían platicado y convivido buena parte de la noche. Realmente la estaba pasando muy bien, pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a regresar a su casa.

Si hubiera estado en casa de los Park, Miles no hubiera tenido ningún problema con quedarse a dormir. Estando tan lejos de la zona en donde vivía, la preocupación constante terminó por apartarlo cada vez más de la multitud, logrando llegar a la entrada sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Por alguna extraña razón, Miles no se sentía bien en despedirse. No quería que nadie le mirada con cierta lástima. No quería que Chris lo viera de esa forma.

Ni siquiera se había atrevido a darle el regalo que le había conseguido. Había visto abrir a Chris los regalos que su madre y su hermana habían conseguido para él. Eran cosas muy hermosas a su criterio, cosas a su gusto, cosas que hicieron a Chris sonreír con alegría. Miles sintió que su esfuerzo no había sido suficiente en algún punto. No sabía porque, pero decidió dejar la pequeña bolsa de lado, intentando aparentar que no era nada en particular para alguien más.

El frío era mucho peor en la madrugada. Miles sentía su rostro helado, sin saber muy bien hasta qué punto podría caminar por la carretera sin sentir sus piernas entumecidas. Quizás era una mala costumbre el sentirse como una especie de víctima de las circunstancias, pero poco podía hacer al respecto ahora.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su suéter y metió las manos en las bolsas, intentando mantener un poco de temperatura al empezar a andar. Odiaba el invierno, odiaba tener que usar exceso de ropa y odiaba tener que buscar un taxi en la madrugada de esa noche, pero así tenían que ser las cosas por el momento.

Miles estaba cerca de la entrada cuando sintió un ligero tirón de la parte posterior de su brazo. La sorpresa lo hizo girar, enfrentándose a un par de ojos verdes que le miraban con preocupación.

— Miles, está helando, ¿te pensabas ir caminando? —

— No tengo otra forma de irme, Chris. Mi madre no me prestó el auto y está molesta, sé que no vendrá por mí. — Miles podía notar como el vapor empezaba a brotar de su boca al momento de hablar.

Ya no le era tan sorpresivo ver a Chris frente a él. Había pasado por momentos similares en el pasado, cada vez eran más constantes. Pero su corazón seguía acelerándose igual al verlo. Sus sentimientos no desaparecían. Se hacían más fuertes cada vez.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te ibas? Sabes que te puedo llevar, no es necesario que te vayas así además. Todos nos preguntamos a donde te fuiste. —

— No querían que se preocuparan más de la cuenta, además estaré bien. No es la primera vez que pasa. Ya estoy acostumbrado, pasa todo el tiempo en casa. —

Chris suspiró.

Miles tenía esta tendencia particular de hacer las cosas de esta forma. Parecía querer por todos los medios demostrar que él podía valerse por sí solo, sin considerar los riesgos o pormenores que esto conllevaba al actuar así. Chris no dudaba que Miles era fuerte, que era capaz de hacer muchas cosas, pero los riesgos a los que se exponía eran completamente innecesarios a su criterio.

Creía que jamás podría dejar de preocuparse por él, ya que la preocupación constante que sentía por Miles era algo que no podía pasar por alto. Quería que Miles estuviera bien, quería que estuviera seguro y que entendiera que recibir la ayuda de alguien más no era sinónimo de debilidad, sino una necesidad muy humana, que todas las personas necesitaban, sin importar la edad o la condición de la situación.

— Te llevo. No puedo dejar que te vayas así. Es tarde, el casi nevando. Es muy peligroso que andes por tu cuenta en estas condiciones. —

— No es necesario que hagas esto, Chris, te lo agradezco, pero estaré bien, en serio lo estaré. Ya te dije que no es la primera vez que… —

— Miles, por favor, súbete al auto. No seas tan necio. No tiene nada de malo, yo quiero llevarte, no me pesa para nada el poder llevarte a casa y que llegues bien. —

— Pero es que tu familia…. —

— Thomas trajo el auto familiar. Caroline se propuso a llevar a mi madre a su casa. Si necesitan que venga nuevamente, yo vendré por ellos. Nada me cuesta venir, para eso compré la van. —

— ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo, Chris? —

— Porque me importas mucho. No me gusta que te pongas en riesgos como estos. —

Los ojos de Chris jamás dejaron de ver el semblante y las reacciones de Miles en ningún momento. Miles siempre se sentía pequeño, demasiado pequeño en realidad, y no era cuestión de altura, era cuestión de su inseguridad y su capacidad para pensar con racionalidad.

Una de las manos enguantadas de Chris se posó suavemente en su mejilla. Los ojos de Miles se elevaron más, notando como Chris se inclinaba lentamente, quedando casi a la altura de Miles en ese momento. El aliento caliente de Chris chocaba placenteramente sobre su rostro ahora.

— Siempre vienes a mi rescate… — murmuró Miles después uno segundos, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran, intentando prolongar la sensación de calor de tener el cuerpo de Chris tan cerca de su cuerpo durante ese prolongado lapso.

Los brazos de Chris rodearon el cuerpo de Miles al momento, atrayéndolo de manera protectora sobre su pecho, sintiendo como el cuerpo entero de Miles temblaba ante el clima y el estremecimiento tan repentino de aquel gesto en particular.

— Creo que siempre lo haré…aunque tú no me lo pidas. Aunque no lo consideres necesario. Aunque tú realmente no lo quieras. —

— Yo quiero que estés aquí, Chris. Yo te necesito tanto…tanto, Chris. No tienes idea de cuánto…—

Miles quería besarlo.

Realmente necesitaba besarlo. Al abrir los ojos, el rostro de Chris estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Su rostro ardía, sus manos temblaban, el único pensamiento persistente en su mente era el de querer besarlo. Su cuerpo no le respondía, sin embargo. ¿Por qué no podía besar a Chris?

Había fantaseado tanto con esto en el pasado. Había querido averiguar qué tan suave era la textura de sus labios. Quería sentir sus manos, quería que Chris le estrechara con fuerza. Las manos de Chris se movían con suma lentitud sobre su espalda suavemente. Ante todo, Chris había sido una persona muy respetuosa en todo momento, no siendo esta ocasión la excepción.

Sentía que la bolsa de regalo estaba a punto de deslizarse por su muñeca. De manera repentina, por no decir estúpida, Miles levanto la bolsa en dirección al cuerpo de Chris, pese a que el mayor no lo había soltado en ningún momento.

— Te compré…algo. Es una tontería — mencionó repentinamente, casi con arrepentimiento con la voz.

Los ojos de Chris cambiaron de dirección hacía la bolsa en la mano de Miles, logrando abrirla usando únicamente una de sus manos. La otra mano se negaba a abandonar por completo el cuerpo ajeno. Miles estaba expectante, pero no sabía si era por conocer la reacción por el regalo o saber que planeaba hacer Chris a continuación con su abrazo.

— ¿Esto es para mí? Es una chamarra militar con lana en el interior. ¿En serio lo compraste para mí? —

— Claro que sí, Chris. La vi y pensé en ti al momento. Va completamente contigo. Creo que te verás muy bien con la chaqueta puesta — Miles apenas había reaccionado antes de darse cuenta de la naturaleza del comentario que había soltado.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero la sonrisa de Chris opacaba cualquier reacción que pudiera tener su cuerpo, sobre todo al sentir como el mayor extendía la chaqueta en su dirección, logrando cubrir casi en la totalidad su cuerpo.

— Tu nariz…esta roja, Miles. —

— Mierda, siempre me pasa en invierno. Es una estupidez. Debo parecer un completo idiota —

— Yo creo que…es adorable — respondió ante el comentario, logrando deslizar su rostro hasta alcanzar a rozar la nariz de Miles con su propia nariz, provocando que el ardor y el calor en el rostro de Miles se expandieran por completo, sintiendo incluso sus orejas arder ante la sensación.

— ¿Está mejor ahora? —

— M-mucho mejor… —

— Muy bien, entonces es hora de ir a casa — murmuró Chris una vez más.

Esta vez, Miles no tuvo ningún otro comentario que realizar.

* * *

Apenas habían encontrado un momento de privacidad.

Ya casi todos se habían ido de la casa de la señora Gluskin, pero tanto Eddie como Frank, Waylon y Alma habían empezado a ayudarle a Helena a rejuntar y limpiar la casa y los alrededores.

Eddie había logrado llevar a Waylon a una pequeña habitación al fondo del corredor. Era un pequeño recibidor para las visitas, en donde Helena solía pasar la tarde algunas ocasiones con alguna de sus amigas del club de canasta.

Era un pequeño momento de distracción, habiendo terminado de acomodar buena parte del comedor y la sala en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos se había dado su regalo formalmente. Habían decidido esperar a un momento de soledad, ya que los niños se encontraban muy entusiastas en abrir sus regalas, prefiriendo el silencio y la intimidad para poder expresarse mejor el uno al otro.

Era la primera navidad que pasaban juntos en pareja. Curiosamente, para Waylon también era un momento importante. Había pasado el último mes intentando restar importancia al momento, pero al llegar la temporada, se había dado cuenta de que era mucho más significativo de lo que pensaba, sobre todo por ser la primera vez que compartía un momento específicamente con una pareja. Estaba muy feliz de poder compartir momentos con su madre, con Miles, con el resto de los amigos de Eddie y sus familiares, incluso había sentido mucha calidez y afecto por parte de la señora Gluskin, quien le había regalado una bufanda tejida con sus colores favoritos esa noche, pero sin duda alguna, la cereza del pastel de ese día era poder tener un momento en soledad con su pareja, notando como Eddie parecía casi igual de impaciente que él al momento de cerrar la puerta al entrar en el pequeño recibidor.

Los ojos de Waylon nunca perdieron el rastro de la forma en la cual Eddie lucía esa noche, siendo completamente apuesto en todo el sentido de la palabra. Al estar en soledad, se había lanzado a sus brazos a besarle de forma mucho menos contenida. Las manos de Eddie encontraron su rumbo durante el beso, logrando acariciar y ajustar el cuerpo de su pareja sobre el suyo en poco tiempo.

Sabía que no serían interrumpidos, pero su intención no iba ligada a algo muy subido de tono. Ambos habían tenido muchos deseos de dejarse llevar un poco más. Parecía que sus besos y caricias querían demostrar todas esas palabras y comentarios, provocando que Waylon fuera finalmente quien rompiera el beso después de un largo lapso.

Se sentía agitado, debido a todas las emociones que experimentó durante todo el día. Ansiedad, emoción, expectación, nerviosismo y felicidad. Waylon sabía que tenía que dejar de ser tan inseguro sobre sus sentimientos con Eddie, sobre su relación y sobre todos aquellos pensamientos negativos que aquejaban su mente día con día. Eddie jamás le había hecho un comentario negativo sobre nada en estos meses de relación. Ambos estaban igual de involucrados en esto. No había nada que temer en realidad. Las cosas estaban saliendo realmente bien para ambos.

— Sabes, Eddie, eres la primera pareja con la cual paso una celebración como esta, en mi vida. Eres el primero en muchas cosas en realidad, en cosas que jamás creí sentir, en sensaciones que jamás creí experimentar…en hacerme sentir un deseo constante de forjar una relación, de tener algo más sólido… me has hecho cambiar en ese sentido, Eddie, como pocas personas no han conseguido hacerme cambiar y ver las cosas de diferente forma. Realmente estoy muy contento de poder celebrar está navidad contigo —

Las palabras de Waylon resonaron con sinceridad como un eco. Eddie estaba impresionado, no esperando ese tipo de comentarios tan repentinos. Sus manos acariciaron con lentitud la espalda ajena, más de manera protectora que sugerente. Los ojos de Waylon resplandecían ante la tenue luz de la habitación.

Eran hermosos, claros y expresivos, casi completamente fuera de este mundo. Eddie se sentía tan cómodo, tan bien, sentía que las cosas estaban saliendo tan bien entre ambos, que casi lo sentía todo irreal, como si fuera un sueño, una fantasía o algo similar.

Su corazón latía con fuerza ahora. Waylon era sincero en todo momento respecto a todo. Amaba tanto a Waylon, lo amaba de una forma que nunca había experimentado con ninguna de sus antiguas parejas hasta el momento. Una lluvia de besos fue colocada sobre el rostro de su pareja. Eddie no podía contener más sus acciones. Necesitaba demostrarle a Waylon cuanto lo amaba día con día. Quería cuidarlo, tenerlo a su lado, poder verlo desarrollarse como persona durante los siguientes años.

Sabía que no tenía que idealizar, pero esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que así pasara. Amaba a Waylon Park y de eso no tenía ninguna duda alguna.

— Oh cariño, no sabes lo feliz que me haces día con día. Tú también me has cambiado por completo. Me has hecho sentir bien de tantas maneras distintas. Me haces sonreír por las mañanas, día con día. Me haces querer ser un mejor hombre, una mejor persona. Me haces sentir cosas que creí que nunca podría sentir nuevamente, cosas que jamás experimente con nadie más. Te amo tanto, Waylon, tanto….que nunca creí sentirme tan bien y tan pleno antes. No tienes idea de lo importante que eres para mí. Eres tan, tan importante, cariño, espero poder compartir muchos más momentos a tu lado. —

Las palabras salieron sobrando después de eso. Waylon sabía que esto era real. Besó los labios de Eddie, conteniendo todas sus reacciones en el acto. Quería llorar, reír, gritar, pero contuvo sus emociones lo mejor que pudo, escondiendo su rostro sobre el amplio y cálido pecho por un momento.

Al ser entregado su regalo, Eddie colocó la caja sobre las piernas de Waylon. El rubio abrió el paquete dorado con mucha delicadeza, observando una pequeña etiqueta con un "Feliz navidad, cariño" en el borde. Al abrir la caja, lo que observó lo dejó impresionado.

Era un traje sastre, hecho completamente a su medida. Había una camisa blanca, un pantalón, saco y chaleco gris oscuro, todo un cierto toque que asemejaba ligeramente su personalidad, pese a la formalidad y elaboración de cada prenda al observarla. No tenía que ser muy deductivo para darse cuenta de que Eddie había elaborado cada prendad con dedicación, sin poder contener la mirada de sorpresa que le soltó después de unos segundos de mirarlo con detenimiento.

— Espero que sea de tu agrado, cariño. Sé que quizás no te gustan las prendas tan formales de vestir, pero quería darte algo especial…hecho por mí. —

— Eddie, ¡esto es hermoso! Nunca me habían dado un detalle así. En serio que…estoy muy impresionado con esto. Lo que yo te traje….también es algo hecho por mí — los ojos de Eddie se abrieron con sorpresa el recibir el regalo entre sus manos.

Al abrir la envoltura verde, los ojos de Eddie se agrandaron aún más ante la impresión. Había un lienzo entre sus manos, un lienzo con una pintura plasmada. Era un retrato. Un retrato sobre él en particular, resaltado en pintura azul, negra y blanca, con los ojos especialmente resaltados por sobre todas las cosas en la composición del cuadro.

Eddie apenas y podía pronunciar palabra alguna. No era un experto en arte para nada, pero el trazo, la pintura y los diferentes componentes de la obra tenían una armonía particularmente hermosa en todas sus proporciones.

Waylon tenía un talento nato para las creaciones artísticas. El mayor no podía dejar de sostener el cuadro entre sus manos, levantando la vista con admiración, observando la duda en la expresión contraria al observarlo.

Eddie no respondió con palabras, sino con actos. Sus brazos se estiraron y un beso bastante prolongado y pasional fue dado sobre los labios de Waylon, robando literalmente su aliento. El cuerpo de Waylon parecía reaccionar por instinto. Se sentía asfixiado, pero por alguna extraña razón, la sensación era bastante placentera y necesaria. La voz de los labios de Eddie resonó al momento de separarse.

— Es la cosa más hermosa que alguien ha hecho por mí, Waylon. No solo eres atractivo, interesante, divertido…eres talentoso en más de un sentido. No sé qué tantas cosas habré hecho para merecer a alguien…como tú —

La mirada de Eddie se posó con calidez sobre el rostro de Waylon con detenimiento. Waylon estaba resguardado en sus brazos ahora. Podía sentir la calidez llenar su pecho, pero no había nada que decir, nada que aclarar. Las miradas y los gestos lo decían todo. Solo un par de palabras lograron brotar.

— Te amo — respondió con suavidad, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran finalmente, sintiendo un par de besos en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Esperaba que esta fuera una de las muchas navidades que pasaban juntos. Realmente esperaba esto por sobre todas las demás cosas.

* * *

 **Estamos bastante lejos de acabe este fic y realmente les agradezco su constancia en la lectura, ya que puede resultar un poco tedioso por la extensión de cada capítulo. Esa es una de las razones por la que intento hacer la trama más amena y menos densa, para que sea mucho más disfrutable.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que me han ayudado, tanto en comentarios como en ideas y en aportaciones, realmente agradezco todo su apoyo y personalmente -aunque me resulte muy difícil admitirlo- estoy muy contenta con el resultado de esta historia, que ha sido hasta el momento una de las más largas que he escrito, tanto en extensión de capítulo como en cantidad de los mismo.**

 **Gracias a Pika, a Pega, a Dalia, a Peachy y a todas las personas que han llegado a comentar y a disfrutar de esta historia, realmente cada opinión es importante y me ayuda a mejorar y a seguir intentando esto día con día!**

 **Nunca creí que esta idea resultara tan interesante y entretenida de realizar xD pero así es, y es bastante divertida llevarla a cabo, espero poder continuar por mucho tiempo más y espero no enfadarlos, porque realmente no se cuando voy a parar :D**


	19. Look on down from the bridge

_"Everybody seems so far away from me_  
 _Everybody just wants to be free_  
 _Look away from the sky_  
 _It's no different when you're leaving home_  
 _I can't be the same thing to you now_  
 _I'm just gone, just gone."_ —Mazzy Star

Chris era una persona que tenía rutinas bastante marcadas.

Siempre se levantaba temprano, hacia un poco de ejercicio ligero en su cuarto, se colocaba una de sus batas de baño sobre su pijama y se disponía a salir a la cocina, empezando a colocar el agua suficiente para dos tazas de café.

Acostumbraba despertar en punto de las 6:10 de la mañana, sin excepción. Así fueran fines de semana, días festivos o demás celebraciones, el reloj biológico de Chris le dictaba que necesitaba estar despierto a esa hora exactamente.

Por respeto, cuando Chris se quedaba en casa de su madre, solía intentar dormir nuevamente o hacer el menor ruido posible en sus actividades, aunque su madre tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano de igual manera. Esta era la única ocasión en donde Chris frenaba un poco su estricta rutina, ya que la comodidad y bienestar de su madre siempre serían antepuestos por sobre todas las demás cosas.

Pese a eso, la rutina del día de Chris se relajaba considerablemente durante los siguientes lapsos. Solía preparar un desayuno diferente cada día, teniendo una preferencia por las cosas dulces, como un amplio plato con hot cakes, un poco de huevo, salchichas asadas o pan tostado con mermelada de frambuesa.

Antes de preparar el desayuno, en punto de las 7:10 de la mañana, Chris Walker salía a caminar a paso lento y relajado con una de sus enormes tazas para el café, abriendo la puerta para esperar a que Miles apareciera con el periódico de cada día, sin excepción.

Habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que Miles no había ido a entregar personalmente el periódico. El castaño solía bajar de la bicicleta y encaminarse hasta darle el periódico a Chris en las manos, siempre aceptando un vaso de agua fresca con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Chris había pensado en muchas ocasiones invitarlo a desayunar. Cada día, durante los casi dos años en donde Miles había empezado a repartir periódicos por su vecindario, Chris había hecho sacremente una ración extra de comida para el día en que finalmente tuviera el coraje de poder invitar a Miles a pasar, pudiendo desayunar juntos y tener la tan ansiada cercanía que Chris tanto necesitaba con el castaño.

El menú del día era jamón, huevo y una pequeña canasta con pan tostado. Había dejado la mermelada de frambuesa en medio de la mesa, siendo es su favorita por encima de la mermelada de fresa regular.

Tomaba su café con dos cucharadas de azúcar, preguntándose si a Miles le gustaba el café negro y regular o le gustaba algo mucho más especializado y espumoso. Incluso había considerado conseguir una de esas cafeteras especiales de cappuccino en caso de que tuviera el valor para invitarlo, pero la ocasión para nunca darse a cabo. Ahora más que nunca, Chris pensó que su cartucho de oportunidades se había terminado.

Pasaron cinco, diez y veinte minutos sin ver un rastro de que Miles apareciera por el momento. Chris se había acabado su café para ese punto cuando escuchó el sonido de una bicicleta acercándose.

Sus ojos se encontraron con un chico que jamás había visto antes por el vecindario, quien se dedicó únicamente a arrogar el periódico sobre la acera. Chris miró al joven hasta que desapareció de su vista, tardando solo unos pocos segundo en recoger el periódico y adentrarse en su casa, dejando la taza vacía sobre el fregadero.

Se quedó un par de minutos meditando. Frente a él, la comida en la mesa parecía enfriarse poco a poco. Se había quedado repentinamente sin apetito y la confusión de la rutina interrumpida lo había tomado completamente desprevenido.

¿Qué había pasado con Miles?

Además de tener una marcada rutina en las mañanas, Chris tenía además una notable tendencia por pensar lo peor en cada circunstancia.

Ideas de Miles cayendo de su bicicleta, Miles siendo atropellado o secuestrado aparecieron en su mente como imágenes sacadas de una especie de película de persecución. Los ojos de Chris se cerraron por un momento, intentando aclarar sus ideas a las respuestas menos alarmantes de este cuestionamiento.

Quizás Miles se había quedado dormido ese día, había pedido la semana o había dejado su trabajo en definitiva, siendo mucho más razonable de imaginar que la serie de suposiciones anteriores.

Algunas personas decían que eso era una buena cualidad, ya que permitía que Chris fuera una persona bastante preparada para casi cualquier cosa, a tal grado de encajar a la perfección con la profesión que había elegido, siempre estando en un constante estado de alerta para saltar a la acción.

Sin embargo, en momentos como estos, la constante idea de que algo podría pasarle a Miles en su jornada de entregar periódicos había sido una idea que inicialmente le pareció algo absurda, pero iba tomando sentido al darse cuenta de los diferentes comportamientos que el menor presentaba en muchos momentos de su vida, en donde parecía no meditar muy bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión.

Prueba de ello había sido el incidente durante el viaje, en donde tanto él como Waylon habían tomado la decisión de andar por la carretera por su cuenta, en vez de decidir esperar en la estación de gasolina, conseguir un teléfono celular y permanecer lo más al salvo que se pudieran en una zona que no conocían.

La juventud parecía un factor muy importante en esta toma de decisiones, ya que tanto Waylon como Miles habían llevado un ritmo de vida bastante acelerado, cargado de momentos en los que parecían que las cosas saldrían marcadamente mal, poniéndose a sí mismo en situaciones que podrían evitarse con facilidad.

Además de esto, debía sumar que ambos eran un imán para las personas equivocadas. Habían sido contadas las ocasiones en las que Chris había visto a Miles en el bar con otro hombre. El contexto era siempre similar, siendo rechazado por el castaño y presentándose una actitud incomoda y bastante autoritaria debido al rechazo.

Chris casi nunca podía detenerse ante estos casos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia podía tolerar que se diera alguna especie de injusticia o violencia sin sentido frente a sus ojos, pero el sentimiento de protección se intensificaba cada vez que sabía que Miles era la persona quien se encontraba en riesgo.

Era extraño, a veces lo consideraba como algo posesivo, pero realmente no podía evitar querer asegurarse de que Miles estuviera bien, que no se metiera en problemas y hacerlo saber que podía contar con su apoyo en casi cualquier situación que se le atravesara.

Era mucho más fácil para Chris el pensar y mantener estas ideas en su mente que externarlas en voz alta frente al castaño. Habían tenido interacciones y había algo más en cada momento que pasaban juntos. Chris podía sentirlo, claro que podía sentirlo, y esta era una de las razones por las cuales se extrañaba más de la situación.

Miles era sin duda una de las personas más atractivas que había visto en su vida. No era únicamente por su físico, que claro, era bastante atractivo con sus brillantes ojos, su oscuro cabello y su casi permanente sonrisa en el rostro, pero lo más atractivo de Miles era la pasión y energía que desbordaba en cada una de sus palabras, de sus gestos y actos, siendo una persona con muchas pasiones y aspiraciones en la vida.

Chris jamás había visto a una persona tan pasional en el pasado. Sus amigos tenían muchas pasiones y si, eran personas que podían hablar por horas de sus gustos, que hacían actividades interesantes y que incluso eran expertos en la materia, como Eddie con la costura, Frank con la música y Billy con el lenguaje de señas, pero la pasión que desprendía Miles era producto de una curiosidad desmedida, siendo capaz de cruzar todo límite hasta lograr su cometido u objetivo.

Tenía potencial para ser un gran investigador, un periodista o alguna otra profesión que involucrara la recopilación de información, ya que Miles era un experto en cruzar esas barreras y escabullirse en casi cualquier parte,

Era muy peligroso en muchos sentidos, pero también era bastante fascinante de descubrir. Ese carácter era una de las cosas que Chris más había admirado de su forma de ser.

Aunque riesgoso, no podía evitar sentirse fascinado por esa llama. Implícitamente, Chris se había auto asignado el ser el guardián de esa llama. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, no podía dejar de reír ante lo increíblemente cursi que estaba siendo respecto al tema.

Chris no pudo evitar reír ligeramente mientras se sentaba de nueva cuenta en el comedor. La comida estaba fría para ese momento. Tuvo un pequeño debate mental antes de levantarse y poner todo en el horno de microondas, sirviéndose su segunda taza de café del día durante esa mañana.

La segunda taza de café en la cafetera también estaba destinada para un propósito similar al de la doble porción de la comida. Vaya que era extraño, se recriminó, habiendo estado actuando de esta forma hasta el día de hoy, sin atreverse siquiera a mencionar ante Miles una simple invitación a pasar a desayunar.

Chris jamás se había considerado a si mismo atractivo. Era alto, enorme y tenía un marcado sobrepeso desde la infancia, por lo cual su inseguridad era marcada en cuanto a la percepción de su apariencia en todo momento. Además de esto, un accidente en su adolescencia le había dejado una permanente cicatriz en forma de equis en su rostro, por lo cual la poca seguridad que alguna vez creyó tener se había esfumado con este hecho en definitiva.

Sus amigos le decían que Miles Upshur tenía una marcada fijación con él. Cualquiera con dos ojos y un poco de capacidad de retención podrían darse cuenta de eso, empezando de manera sutil al seguirlo y agregarlo a sus diferentes redes sociales, y llegando a tal escala que sus amigos le decían que la única razón por la que Miles repartía periódico en el vecindario era únicamente para verlo a él.

Tenía algo de sentido eso, pero para Chris, quien consideraba a Miles como una de las personas más fascinantes que conocía actualmente, le parecía que en cualquier momento el castaño podría encontrar a alguien mejor, a alguien que pudiera seguirle el ritmo, a alguien seguro de sí mismo y que pudiera ser un cómplice en todos sus futuros proyectos. En alguien que no fuera únicamente un observador.

Pese a su profesión, Chris jamás se había considerado una persona fascinante o llamativa. Era una persona sencilla, de gustos simples, de ideas simples y comportamientos simples, que prefería la tranquilidad por sobre todas las cosas. Miles, por el contrario, se notaba que era una persona arriesgada en más de un sentido. A veces era demasiado arriesgada en cosas poco convenientes, pero de alguna forma había logrado superar muchos obstáculos y barreras en su camino.

Chris se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona que podía catalogarse como aburrida. Incluso ahora, la rutina estaba sumamente marcada, siendo incluso un patrón de conducta que le era cada vez más difícil poder romper, dándose cuenta que en realidad no tenía una forma certera de como vincular sus actividades con Miles, ya que podrían resultar más un freno o un estorbo para el castaño a medida que lo meditaba con mayor profundidad.

Era bastante doloroso pensar así, sobre todo por volverse casi cotidiano el tener cerca a Miles durante muchos momentos de su vida por la presencia de su mejor amigo. Waylon era mucho más tranquilo que Miles en muchos sentidos, pero ambos tenían una chispa y una percepción del mundo muy similar.

En más de una ocasión, Chris se cuestionó por qué ambos no habían desarrollado una relación mucho más allá de la amistad, pero era evidente que la hermandad y compañerismo en sus acciones era mucho más importante que un sentimiento romántico más particular.

Por un lado, Chris se alegraba de esto, ya que uno de sus mejores amigos había caído rendido ante los pies de Waylon sin haberlo tenido premeditado, pero egoístamente tenía una esperanza de que Miles pudiera esperar a que Chris tuviera esa seguridad que le hacía falta para poder invitarlo aunque fuera a desayunar en una misma mesa.

La mesa vacía durante esta mañana le parecía mucho más amarga que en otras ocasiones. El diario bajo su brazo parecía un constante recordatorio por el momento.

Quizás todos sus cartuchos habían sido quemados en definitiva.

* * *

No le gustaba para nada su uniforme.

Era de un horrible color rojo chillante, conformado por una especie de chaleco con mangas enormes, unas pantalones oscuros reglamentarios, zapatos deportivos para soportar una jornada larga de estar parado y, porque el infierno era muy grande, una gorra roja con el enorme logotipo de la empresa. Burgers and Chill era un nombre que podía tener muchas connotaciones, pero Miles prefirió guardar silencio por conveniencia.

Era básicamente una cadena de comida rápida, cuya especialidad eran las hamburguesas al carbón y las papas fritas sazonadas. Miles no era muy aficionado a las hamburguesas, estando seguro que después de esa experiencia terminaría por odiarlas y rechazarlas aún más.

El aroma ya le parecía insoportable para ser su primer día de trabajo, haciendo el esfuerzo por permanecer lo más cerca de la caja posible, mientras su jefe inmediato le daba algunas indicaciones más sobre como anotar los diferentes pedidos.

Había tenido suerte, sin embargo, pese al panorama completamente corrosivo y desolador. Había podido conservar su cabello largo, usando una cola de caballo y cubriendo completamente su cabeza con una red de cocina.

No era cómodo y para nada estético, pero hubiera sido mucho más lamentable para Miles tener que deshacerse de su cabello, sobre todo por un empleo tan mediocre que necesitaba tan poca concentración y tan pocas nociones del mundo, como lo era esté.

No sabía que tanto tiempo podría durar en este local, pero al menos quería intentarlo por un tiempo, intentando demostrar aunque fuera un punto importante en su casa.

Esta idea, como la mayoría de las ideas que había tenido toda su vida, había surgido por una acalorada discusión con su madre, en donde le había dicho directamente a los ojos que era un mantenido, que se dejara de juegos y que consiguiera un empleo de verdad, en lugar de estar jugando al chico de los periódicos cada mañana.

Fue relativamente fácil tomar la decisión de buscar un nuevo empleo, más la punzada de remordimiento apareció en su mente ante la primera mañana en donde no se había encontrado con Chris Walker.

Aunque eran breves, Miles se había acostumbrado a esas interacciones regulares. Era una de los pocos momentos en su jornada en donde realmente se había sentido del todo bien, pese al frio, a madrugar y a tener que realizar una constante rutina de actividad física, sobre todo al querer acelerar el paso para dejar el momento libre y disfrutar por muchos más minutos de la interacción.

Habían pasado dos meses desde las interacciones de navidad, y aunque había visto a Chris con regularidad gracias a estas interacciones, Miles empezaba a evaluar la naturaleza de estos actos, empezando a creer que parecía una persona completamente desesperada por atención en vez de una persona madura, buscando atraer a su potencial pareja.

¿Realmente podía pensar en Chris como una potencial pareja? Esta vez, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía mucho más optimista sobre el tema.

Waylon había insistido en que así era. Miles le había narrado con lujo de detalles la forma en la que sus rostros habían quedado juntos aquella noche. Se sentía un enfermo en admitir que aun sentía el calor de Chris emanar de su cuerpo, mitigando por completo cualquier sensación de frio que Miles pudiera tener durante esa noche.

Pese a tener un suéter y tener la enorme chamarra que le había regalado encima de su cuerpo, sentir las manos de Chris sobre su cuerpo se había sentido como si Chris hubiera tocado directamente su piel.

Aun hoy, después de haber pasado un tiempo considerable, Miles tenía bien grabado esta sensación, provocando en su rostro una instantánea sonrisa que no podía ocultarse con nada.

Miles había aceptado el trabajo porque necesitaba sentirse maduro, porque necesitaba sentirse responsable. Muy dentro de su ser sabía que todavía era un adolescente enamorado, idealizando a una persona unos cuantos años mayor que él, que probablemente tomaba sus gestos como triviales y completamente inmaduros, del cual a su vez había confundido su amabilidad con un interés romántico inexistente.

Miles quería pensar en positivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero su constante inseguridad era bastante arraigada como para ignorarla por mucho tiempo. La sensación de las manos de Chris sobre su cuerpo pasó de ser una sensación agradable a una quemadura con un metal incandescente, haciendo mucho más daño del imaginable al ser un gesto que no podría sacarse del contexto de amistad.

Los dos opuestos de Miles tenían una extraña discusión interna por el momento. Pese a la pesadez, había cierto optimismo ciego en su pensar. La idea no estaba descartada del todo en su mente, y la imagen constante de Chris durante esa noche era un recordatorio permanente de las cosas por las cuales valía la pena hacer un cambio.

— ¿Ya fuiste a recoger las charolas de la mesa tres? — mencionó su jefe directo mientras revisaba algunas cosas en la caja registradora.

Miles había vuelto de su ensoñación, intentando ocultar la mueca de desdén que aparecía en su rostro por una fracción de segundo, regalando una fingida sonrisa en poco tiempo.

— Lo olvidé, iré ahora mismo. —

Miles siempre hacía las cosas de mala gana cuando era una orden. Cuando tenía que recoger las cosas de su cuarto, jamás lo hacía con verdadero esmero o entusiasmo. Lo mismo había pasado en la escuela, en donde obtuvo malas calificaciones por no querer realizar las diferentes actividades, siendo incluso bastante evidente su constante oposición a la autoridad.

Siempre se había metido en problemas por no poder mantener la boca cerrada, pero por ahora, parecía que podía fingir a la perfección el intento de gesto amable, antes de girarse y encaminarse a la mesa cercana, cambiando drásticamente el gesto al apenas fijarse en la mesa.

Era increíble como las personas podían ser seres bastante sucios, teniendo el bote de basura prácticamente en su cara. Miles no sabía que le desagradaba más: la actitud desobligada que tenían los clientes o el enorme trozo de hamburguesa a medio terminar que se encontraba mal envuelto en el grasoso papel celofán.

Sea cual fuera el caso, hubiera preferido no tener que tocar con sus manos directamente la comida de alguien más. En un gesto bastante rápido, Miles terminó por arrojar todo en el contenedor de basura más cercano. Luego tiro la soda a medio terminar, las papabas fritas y acomodó la charola encima del recipiente de basura.

Miles siempre se preguntó si está práctica no sería bastante antihigiénica al colocar y apilar los diferentes contenedores sobre la basura. A fin de cuentas, las personas colocaban su comida encima de estos recipientes plásticos.

Jamás había escuchado que habían sido lavados con anterioridad. Si estos pensamientos continuaban de esta forma, en definitiva su percepción por la comida rápida terminaría por retorcerse hasta rechazarla por completo. Al menos podría rescatar su gusto por la pizza, pensó por un momento.

Al terminar de limpiar la mesa, volvió a acercarse a la caja registradora, haciendo el uso de toda su fuerza de autocontrol para no sacar el celular que se encontraba en su bolsillo.

Las políticas no eran tan estrictas en la empresa, pero Miles prefería no ganarse alguna especie de sanción o mirada desaprobatoria por parte de su jefe directo. Lo último que necesitaba por el momento era tener un momento incomodo en su primer día de trabajo.

Suficiente incomodidad tenía con soportar las constantes miradas y comentarios de su madre. Pese a haber obtenido un trabajo, ser cajero en un establecimiento de comida rápida no era una de las cosas que más le hicieran sentir orgulloso, sobre todo por el permanente recordatorio de todo lo que tenía que ver con la escuela y la universidad.

Su madre jamás había ocultado su desdén sobre este tema en el pasado. No era una novedad para Miles que hiciera comentarios en donde externaba su constante decepción. Miles había meditado muchas noches sobre este tema, no pudiendo llegar a ninguna conclusión sobre cuáles eran sus actitudes para el futuro, encontrando todos sus "talentos" como cosas poco remuneradas.

Quizás el destino le gritaba que su futuro no pintaba tan brillante. Por más que intentaba proyectarse cinco años en el futuro, lo único que miraba era fracaso y más fracaso. Casi quería ponerse a reír, pero una pareja se acercó rápidamente a la caja, empezando a tomarles la orden.

Algunas otras personas empezaron a llegar al establecimiento durante ese lapso. Miles sentía una desconfianza de primerizo, tecleando aceleradamente los diferentes pedidos la pantalla táctil, procurando ser especialmente cuidadoso al regresar el cambio a los diferentes clientes.

Vaya que estaba muy desacostumbrado a la interacción humana en la laboral. Se había acostumbrado a que, al entregar los diferentes periódicos, la mayoría de las personas se encontraban dormidas o preferían ignorarlo al momento de pasarlo, estando bastante cómodo con eso.

Había algo liberador en no tener que soportar a nadie, en no tener que verle la cara a nadie durante su jornada, pero por sobre todas las cosas, había una gran sensación de calor en su pecho, sabiendo bien que el premio por una jornada de trabajo no sería únicamente el dinero simbólico que le pagaban, sino el ser la primera persona en decirle buenos días a Chris cada mañana.

Sintió una punzada de remordimiento al recordar a Chris en su bata cada mañana. Sin duda alguna, el fantasma de sus sentimientos por Chris lo perseguían por el resto de su jornada laboral de ese día.

* * *

 _"¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, cielo?"_ :) "escribió en el celular.

Waylon se encontraba en el comedor de su casa, en pijama, mandándole diferentes emoticones a Miles, mientras degustaba lentamente un plato de pasta casera con salsa de tomate y espinaca. Su madre había dejado la comida hecha antes de irse a trabajar. Como era lógico en su menú, la pasta era completamente vegetariana, pero no por eso le restaba sazón al platillo.

Al llegar del trabajo, el aroma de la comida lo inundaba todo. Waylon se puso sus pantalones de pijama, prendió la pequeña televisión en la cocina y se dispuso a disfrutar de su cena, sirviéndose un enorme vaso de té helado con hielo.

Sabía que no debía tomar cosas muy heladas debido al clima, pero a Waylon siempre le encantó poder masticar y destrozar el hielo con sus dientes, sin poder evitar hacer bastante ruido en el proceso. Alma lo había regañado en innumerables ocasiones, pero termino por rendirse al darse cuenta de que su hijo no sedería.

Las cosas frías siempre fueron particularmente agradables para Waylon. El helado, las paletas congeladas, las bebidas con hielo y los frapés eran alguna de sus cosas favoritas, pudiendo comerlas incluso cuando el clima no era el indicado.

Se había enfermado en más de una ocasión por su mal hábito, pero a Waylon siempre le importaba muy poco cuando eso pasaba, sobre todo porque nunca le duraba más de una semana algún resfriado.

No sabía si era por la dieta vegana que había llevado cuando niño, o porque en realidad era poseedor de unas muy buenas defensas y anticuerpos, pero Waylon no era para nada enfermizo, agradeciendo bastante eso para poder dejarse llevar por su "vicio".

Estaba a punto de levantarse para servirse otro vaso de té con hielo cuando su celular empezó a vibrar, producto del mensaje en respuesta.

 _"Es horrible, Way, horrible… ¡nunca trabajes en una cadena de comida rápida!"_

Waylon casi podía escuchar el tono melodramático de la voz de Miles a través del texto. No pudo evitar reírse al recrear la escena en su mente, respondiendo a los pocos segundos de leerlo.

 _"Vamos, Burger-boy, no puede ser tan malo. Ya viene todo en la registradora, nada más tienes que picar la pantalla."_

 _"No es el cobrar lo que me resulta insoportable. No sé qué es peor: el aroma a carne rancia, a la grasa de las papas fritas o el aroma de mi supervisor inmediato. ¿Qué les cuesta mucho trabajo bañarse antes de irse a trabajar?!"_

 _"No creo que estés en posición de criticar. Ya quiero ver los encabezados en el periódico cuando descubran la bola de pelo que dejaras suelta en la cocina."_

 _"Ni que estuviera tan largo :( apenas y puedo sujetarlo."_

Waylon dio un último sorbo a su té helado antes de levantarse, teniendo una enorme sonrisa grabada en el rostro. El cabello de Miles seguía creciendo, casi pudiendo sujetarlo en una pequeña cola de caballo mal formada. Como todo buen mejor amigo, las burlas jamás faltaban en sus interacciones.

Pese a apoyarlo en cada decisión que había tomado hasta el momento, burlarles de Miles era, sin duda alguna, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos actualmente, además de claro, el ser penetrado por su nombre en cada oportunidad que se les presentaba.

Todavía le resultaba increíble que las cosas pudieran resultar tan bien. Después de haber pasado las festividades de navidad y año nuevo en compañía de Eddie, sus amigos y su familia, los dos meses siguientes habían sido bastante tranquilos y agradables en más de un aspecto.

Hubo algunos conciertos de la banda de Frank, en donde se encapricho en seguir usando su traje navideño pese a los constantes comentarios de Eddie. Habían ayudado a Billy en algunas actividades para los niños del grupo de lenguaje de señas. Había posibilidades para un viaje futuro, pese a los incidentes que habían ocurrido en el viaje anterior de la banda y habían empezado a surgir algunas ideas para la boda de Billy, lo cual había emocionado de sobremanera a Eddie al poder verse involucrado.

Cada vez se sentía mucho más involucrado en la vida de Eddie, así como Eddie se involucraba en su vida cada vez más. Alma estaba encantada con su presencia, mientras que la madre de Eddie, Helena, le decía con insistencia a su hijo que llevara a Waylon en cada oportunidad que se le presentara.

Waylon francamente no sabía cómo se había ganado a su suegra de esa forma, pero la calidez y amabilidad que mostraba en cada interacción era suficiente como para hacer sentir a Waylon bienvenido en su hogar.

Esa noche se vería con Eddie, por lo que debía empezar a prepararse al apenas terminar de cenar. Al volver a sentarse en el comedor, volvió a tomar el celular para empezar a molestar a Miles una vez más. Iban a ser las siete de la tarde apenas y acababa de salir del trabajo hace apenas unos minutos.

 _"¿Entonces nada más estarás trabajando medio turno?"_

 _"Por el momento si, hasta que el otro chico que se va a salir se vaya. Estoy en entrenamiento, o eso parece."_

 _"¿Me vas a dejar las hamburguesas gratis entonces?" :)"_

 _"Tú realmente no quieres comer aquí."_

 _"¿Acaso vas a cambiar la recete especial para el aderezo? :O Aderezo a la Miles :D se llamará."_

 _"¡No seas asqueroso, Waylon! Apenas iba a ponerme a comer."_

La risa de Waylon no se hizo esperar, pero su curiosidad era demasiado grande como para dejar pasar el momento. En definitiva, siempre debía obtener todos los posibles panoramas de las actividades de su mejor amigo.

 _"¿Vas a ir al refugio de animales hoy?"_

 _"Tengo mucho que no voy y me da cierto cargo de consciencia. Extraño al chihuahua que suelo cuidar en ocasiones. Me voy a dar una vuelta hoy."_

 _"¿Listo para interactuar con el bae? :)"_

 _"No empieces, Park, o te voy a aplicar el visto."_

 _"Que amargado :( ya dile antes de que se te caiga el pene por des-uso :D"_

No sabía si era por su advertencia o porque realmente se había ido al centro de animales, pero Miles había dejado de contestar ante este mensaje. Los ojos de Waylon simplemente se giraron hacia arriba de manera fingidamente indignada, aunque Miles no era testigo de ese gesto por ese momento.

Como sea, la idea de ver a Eddie durante esa noche empezaba a tomar fuerza en su mente por ahora, más por el hecho de que inevitablemente Miles terminaría por encontrarse con Chris tarde o temprano, teniendo la esperanza de que finalmente pudiera surgir algo positivo de aquella interacción. Todos los amigos de Eddie –que no eran Chris, obviamente- habían hecho comentarios similares en sus posteriores reuniones.

La mayoría esperaba que las cosas pudieran salir realmente bien para ambos, preguntándose en más de una ocasión que demonios estaban esperando para al fin dar un primer paso en su relación.

Waylon se volvió a levantar al tener el plato completamente vacío. Iba a comenzar a lavar su plato y terminar de acomodar la cocina cuando escuchó un ligero golpeteo en la puerta, provocando que una expresión desconcertada apareciera en su rostro.

No había esperado ninguna visita por el momento. Miles no iba a ir saliendo a su casa, y era demasiado temprano para que Eddie o su madre estuvieran en casa por el momento. Sabía que Eddie se encontraría trabajando casi toda la tarde en uno de sus pedidos más recientes, en cuanto a su madre, ella no salía de trabajar hasta dentro de una hora, por lo que dudaba mucho que la dejaran salir temprano repentinamente.

Al acercarse a la puerta, dos hombres con traje se encontraban del otro lado de la misma. Waylon no reconocía a ninguno de esos dos hombres, pero una sensación bastante familiar se instauró en su mente al verlos, como si esto lo hubiera vivido en otro momento o circunstancia.

El buen humor que había sentido durante el día no tardó en desvanecerse. A medida que conversaban con él, su confusión y hasta incluso su nerviosismo empezaban a incrementarse cada vez más. Necesitaba entrar a su casa a buscar su celular ahora mismo.

Necesitaba contactar a su madre con urgencia.

* * *

Cuando Miles llegó al refugio de animales esa tarde, había algunas cuantas modificaciones en el personas a como lo había recordado semanas atrás. Había un nuevo doctor y dos nuevos practicantes, siendo sustitutos de los dos practicantes con los que había interactuado y convivido cuando recién llegó al centro.

Había también algunos nuevos pacientes, en su mayoría eran perros callejeros y gatos heridos por los diferentes descuidos de los transeúntes. Miles no era particularmente aficionado a los gatos, pero para nada les deseaba ningún mal en absoluto.

Estaba mucho más acostumbrado a convivir con perros, incluso había tenido uno cuando era niño, pero por un descuido de sus padres cuando fue enviado a un campamento de verano, el perro se terminó escapando y perdiéndose de la vista de Miles para siempre. Ahora tenía sus sospechas si esa era la verdadera razón de su desaparición.

Por fortuna, para la sorpresa de Miles, el chihuahua con el que solía interactuar se encontraba descansando en su jaula, alzando las orejas y moviendo la cola al apenas detectar el olor de Miles al llegar a la zona donde se resguardaban.

Las actividades del día de hoy serían el darle un paseo por el pequeño patio de afuera para que hiciera sus necesidades, ya que era muy tarde para bañarlo y corría el riesgo de enfermar si su pelaje no secaba de manera adecuada, siendo demasiado corto para secarlo con secadora pero suficientemente mayor como para dejarlo secar solo con el clima un tanto fresco.

Parecía que la primavera estaba tardando en llegar, y para Miles, quien siempre prefería los climas cálidos por sobre el invierno, esto era en verdad algo bastante negativo para su humor. Pasear al viejo Joey, sin embargo, hacía que parte de sus pensamientos y molestias se calmaran durante ese lapso.

Después de su primer día de trabajo, Miles no tenía un verdadero deseo de regresar, pero no podía renunciar únicamente porque no se sentía cómodo con nada de lo que le rodeaba.

Sus compañeros no tenían buenos temas de conversación, su jefe inmediato parecía ser un completo incompetente y uno de sus clientes había coqueteado abiertamente con él, haciéndolo sentir bastante incomodo al ser una persona mayor y para nada atractiva en ningún sentido.

Si lo pensaba por un momento, la apariencia física o el atractivo tampoco tenía que ver en su rechazo, ya que bien podría presentarse un modelo frente a él, pero si mantenía esa actitud y postura de mierda no podría llevar mucho más lejos que un simple hola con el castaño.

El tipo venía en plan de conseguir una "conquista" más, siendo insistente en obtener el número de teléfono de Miles, de saber a qué hora salía, si tenía algún descanso y si quería que alguien lo llevara a casa al salir. Miles intentó ser lo más amable posible en sus intentos por rechazarlo, sobre todo por sentir la mirada de su supervisor desde la cocina del establecimiento, quien no hizo ni el más mínimo gesto en querer acercarse para solucionar aquella extraña situación.

Miles empezaba a cuestionarse si realmente duraría mucho trabajando en este lugar. Al menos quería conseguir el dinero suficiente para poder depender cada vez menos de sus padres, aunque eso le sería imposible por al menos unos cuantos años más. También se preguntaba qué tipo de vibra transmitía a las personas, ya que no era la primera vez que atraía a las personas equivocadas, que casi siempre lo único que buscaban era algo sexual únicamente.

Quizás esta era una de las razones por las cuales no le parecía fascinante o atrayente a Chris. De nueva cuenta, la idea de hacerse daño a si mismo con estos pensamientos parecía ser bastante recurrente en su mente. ¿Qué acaso no podía ser feliz por un momento?

Estaba tan casando de escucharse, que entendía a la perfección porque a veces Waylon no sabía exactamente qué tipo de respuesta darle. El pensamiento era repetitivo, aburrido y tedioso, pareciendo no llegar a nada más que a creer que no era lo suficientemente bueno para Chris en ningún sentido.

Había días buenos, días regulares y días en donde se sentía como un completo estorbo. Aunque la jornada laboral del día de hoy no fue para nada emocionante o estimulante, Miles sabía que no había sido del todo un día verdaderamente malo. Estar en el refugio animal siempre elevaba su ánimo. Casi deseaba poder quedarse a trabajar ahí, pero no había suficientes fondos para solventar el tener trabajadores. La gente que era voluntaria lo hacía por verdadero amor a los animales, y aunque las razones por las que había entrado parecían ser bastante banales, bastante de esa chispa de ayuda se había contagiado en Miles también.

Miles había sacado a pasear a había jugado un poco con el viejo Joey para cansarlo. El chihuahua avanzaba a paso lento cuando ambos volvieron a entrar al centro después de casi una hora de salir al pequeño pateo. A Miles le venía bien el ejercicio para desquitar cierta tensión. Casi sentía su cuerpo relajarse, pese al dolor de piernas al estar tanto tiempo parado en el trabajo. Necesitaba de estos momentos, sin embargo, después de acostumbrarse a andar en bicicleta constantemente por su antiguo empleo.

Rayos, que no podía dejar de pensar en eso, mucho menos al lamentar no ser testigo de lo adorable que podía ser Chris poco después de despertar. En su mente, Miles se imaginaba como sería realmente despertar al lado de Chris cada mañana. Su cama debía sentirse cálida.

¿Lo despertaría con un beso de buenos días? Más de una idea le cruzaba por la mente en esos momentos donde la imaginación desbordaba. Iba desde los detalles más simples e inocentes hasta verdaderos escenarios acalorados y sugestivos.

No podía negar que era una persona sumamente sexual. ¿Chris disfrutaría del sexo de igual manera? Quería pensar que algún día, con suerte, lo averiguaría de primera mano.

Dejó a Joey en su jaula, quien no tardó mucho en acomodarse en su cama, estando listo para dormir. Miles empezaba a creer que ese viejo chihuahua era una especie de animal espiritual para él, viéndose reflejado en muchas de sus actitudes y formas de comportarse. O quizás solo tenía mucho tiempo libre para pensar en todo eso.

Miles tomó el celular de su bolsillo y se dispuso a salir de las instalaciones, cuando sintió que chocó con una persona al salir. Para este momento, ya ni siquiera se sorprendía de que las cosas se dieran así.

— ¡Miles! Hola, que agradable sorpresa verte hoy. —

A veces, cuando Miles se quedaba viendo fijamente a Chris, pensaba que sus ojos se volvían mucho más intensos y llamativos que la ocasión anterior en que se habían visto. Su voz mostraba un genuino entusiasmo. Jamás había sido irónico al demostrar lo contento que se encontraba de encontrarse con Miles en su vida cotidiana.

Como era costumbre, el corazón de Miles dio un vuelco al apenas escuchar y observar al mayor frente a sus ojos. Chris lucía tranquilo, sonriente y mucho más contento en un ambiente como este, teniendo ese brillo que solo una persona que ama lo que hace tiene al realizar una actividad.

Miles quería poder contagiarse de ese brillo que Chris poseía con cosas tan simples y cotidianas. A veces le costaba un enorme esfuerzo encontrar esta dedicación o este placer por lo cotidiano, más aún en los días donde apenas y tenía el ánimo de levantarse.

— Chris, hola...si, ya se, hace tiempo que no venía por aquí. Ya tenía un poco abandonado al viejo Joey. —

— Todos por aquí nos preguntábamos si ibas a volver. Joey se muestra mucho más animado cuando tú estás cerca. Creo que le has hecho cambiar un poco el mal carácter que lo caracterizaba. —

— Bueno, al menos pude hacer cambiar algo para bien por aquí. —

Miles siempre tenía temas de conversación para casi cualquier ocasión. Al estar frente a Chris, todo tema o comentario que pudiera hacer simplemente desaparecía, dejando únicamente una capa de inseguridad, de temor y nerviosismo de estropear las pocas oportunidades que tenía para conversar y ponerse al día. Odiaba profundamente esa incapacidad para poder demostrar su lado más interesante. Odiaba que frente a Chris siempre se quedaba poco menos que paralizado.

— No te miré esta mañana repartiendo los periódicos, ¿acaso cambiaste de trabajo? —

— Si, a decir verdad si, cambié de trabajo esta semana. Me metí a trabajar a un restaurante que se llama Burgers and Chill, queda a un par de cuadras de la estación de autobuses. Es nuevo, tiene un concepto medio extraño de servir papas sazonadas y carne a la parrilla, las hamburguesas con un tanto pequeñas en realidad. —

Chris parecía considerar un tema para reflexionar el comentario hecho por Miles. Los ojos de Miles no perdieron de vista la manera en que parecía meditar en silencio, casi como si estuviera considerando un asunto de suma importancia aquella conversación. Esto confundía bastante a Miles en ocasiones, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar aquellas interacciones.

— Creo que no conozco el restaurante, pero podría dar una vuelta un día de estos. Siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas. —

— Creo que ese es un buen lema para aplicarlo a muchas situaciones de la vida — contestó Miles luego de unos segundos. Casi podía romper su tensión con un cuchillo.

Por milésima vez en su vida, le ordenaba a su mente calmarse y reaccionar. Las cosas ya habían llegado demasiado lejos en ocasiones anteriores, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar con intentarlo?

Como pudo, Miles tomó el poco valor que le quedaba en ese momento. Chris se encontraba con una media sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ser adorable?

Miles tragó pesado, empezando a aclarar su garganta después de un tiempo considerable en silencio. El celular continuaba en su mano. Sentía como una enorme tensión aparecía sobre sus hombros de un momento a otro. Las palabras salieron casi como vomito verbal al poco tiempo.

— Chris… ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo esta noche? —

Chris parecía sorprenderse tanto como Miles al escuchar aquellas palabras. Miles nunca creyó poder pronunciarlas, pero había una especie de liberación en el acto. No sabía si sería rechazado o no, pero por el momento lo más importante era atreverse a hacer aquello de una vez por todas. La sonrisa de Chris no tardó en aparecer después de unos segundos. Miles estaba expectante, mirando fijamente cada reacción.

— Claro que me encantaría, Miles. ¿A dónde quisieras ir en particular? —

El corazón de Miles se aceleró con solo ese comentario. No había planeado a donde ir, ya que nunca había llegado tan lejos antes. ¡Al demonio con el lugar! Había invitado a salir a Chris Walker y este había aceptado de buena manera a su invitación.

Como era de esperarse, Chris propuso llevar a Miles en su carro. Miles aceptó completamente idiotizado, sin importar cual fuera el destino particular de esa noche. Incluso sus manos temblaban, sentía una ligera sudoración en las mismas. El nerviosismo de aquel acto no desaparecía tan fácilmente por un rato, intentando mitigar de la mejor forma la sonrisa que empezaba a aparecer en sus labios.

Estaba a punto de subir al auto de Chris cuando escuchó el sonido de un mensaje en su celular. Por poco y se le cae al suelo antes de ver el nombre de Waylon en la pantalla, apresurándose en leerlo detenidamente, apretándolo con cierta fuerza para sostenerlo.

 _"Miles… ¿puedes venir a mi casa, por favor? Es importante. Realmente te necesito aquí hoy…"_

En otro contexto, Miles hubiera restado importancia a aquello, explicándole a Waylon la razón por la cual no pudo atender a su llamado. Sin embargo, Miles conocía lo suficiente a su mejor amigo para saber que aquello era un claro grito de ayuda implícito, sobre todo porque Waylon no era la clase de persona que pidiera ayuda con facilidad a sus seres queridos.

El castaño soltó un elevado suspiro. Casi quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, sobre todo por notar la enorme figura de Chris Walker acercarse hasta colocar suavemente una de sus manos sobre su hombro. De nueva cuenta, la sensación de las manos de Chris sobre su cuerpo ardía.

— ¿Está todo bien, Miles? —

— No lo sé. Es un mensaje de Waylon. Yo no… No voy a poder ir hoy por el café hoy, Chris. Surgió algo en casa de Waylon y necesito ir para allá en este momento. —

— ¿Está bien Waylon? ¿Quieres que te llevé o que le marque a Eddie? —

— No, no. Te pido de favor que no hagas eso por el momento. Waylon será quien le marque si algo pasó. Suele ser muy reservado y especial cuando pide ayuda. Te prometo que si es algo muy grave les avisaré, pero por el momento tengo que ir yo solo a su casa. ¿Está bien…si? —

— Lo vamos a dejar para otro día, Miles. No te preocupes. Lo importante es que vayas con Waylon por el momento. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te lleve? —

Chris realmente necesitaba dejar de ser tan amable. La sensación de impotencia no dejaba se sentirse en el pecho de Miles, lo que consideraba un poco egoísta de su parte. Waylon le necesitaba, de eso no había duda alguna, y al despedirse y alejarse de Chris, una amarga sonrisa de cruzo en sus labios, antes de ponerse en marcha rumbo a la casa de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Miles no tardó más de 20 minutos en llegar. Cuando llegó, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al notar muebles, maletas, utensilios y demás cosas de la casa de los Park sobre la acera, encontrando el panorama particularmente desanimado si se atrevía a opinar.

Había papeles también, un ropero viejo y desgastado, bolsas de Alma, algunas prendas de Waylon apiladas, unas cuantas bolsas negras y otras tantas pertenencias regadas por doquier. La luz de la calle parpadeaba sutilmente sobre el montón de cosas colocadas de forma desordenada por todas partes.

Tanto Waylon como Alma se encontraban sentados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, en un solemne y sombrío silencio. Waylon todavía continuaba en su pantalón del pijama y una enorme sudadera negra que cubría parte de su cabeza. Alma tenía su chaleco del uniforme, el cual era de un verde parecido al esmeralda, portando una enorme chamarra impermeable sobre su vestido de pana color perla. Ambos se encontraban mirando a la nada por un prolongado tiempo. Solo la presencia de Miles logró sacarlos ligeramente de su ensoñación.

— Waylon, señora Park… ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí? —

— Nos hemos quedado sin casa una vez más. — Contestó Waylon al instante, regalando una de las más deprimentes sonrisas que Miles había visto en el rostro de su mejor amigo a lo largo de los años.

Esta no era la primera vez que experimentaban algo así. En su infancia, Waylon había visto como desalojaban su casa en ocasiones anteriores. Era algo amargo, sumamente amargo de sobrellevar. Tener que sacar todas sus cosas a gran velocidad, con el temor de que las personas del banco pudieran llevarse alguna de sus posiciones como pago.

Al menos sus posesiones eran basura, mencionó Alma con tristeza y amargura en esa ocasión. Las lágrimas de Waylon habían salido naturalmente al escuchar aquel comentario. Por ahora, sus lágrimas estaban retenidas mientras su mano se ajustaba fuertemente a la mano de su madre, intentando calmar el malestar que la aquejaba por ahora.

Miles sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera no ayudaría para nada en una situación como esta. En total silencio, se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, regalando una ligera sonrisa similar al amargo gesto que Waylon le había dado minutos anteriores. Había solemnidad, pero sobre todo una gran impotencia en la forma en la cual Waylon le miró por un determinado tiempo. Las cosas habían resultado tan bien, que parecía injusto que esto pasara de un momento a otro, como ahora.

Los tres se quedaron sentados por un prolongado momento, en silencio. A lo lejos, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de un grillo cantar, volviéndose más intenso con el pasar de los minutos.

* * *

 **Si, vimos mucho de Chris y mucho de Miles en este capítulo y si, no vimos a Eddie está vez :'0 pero les prometo que volverá con ganas el siguiente capítulo, sobre todo porque los siguientes dos capítulos serán final de temporada y grandes decisiones serán tomadas. Waylon and Alma are homeless now :( perdón si corté el feeling de Miles y Chris saliendo, pero lo depondré con creces, lo prometo.**

 **Se viene el drama! Drama ligero obviamente (?) pero drama a fin de cuentas!**

 **Otra cosa que me di cuenta es que casi no puse dialogo en este capítulo :Y. A veces siento que estoy a nada de hacer un guión en vez de hacer un fic (?) pero me alegra poder describir las acciones además de las interacciones con dialogo :D.**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, te agradezco por leer, por tomarte tu tiempo de estar dentro de estas actualizaciones y por existir (: (?) I love you :0**


	20. Stop trying

_Take a break_  
 _You must be tired from the strain_  
 _Take a break_  
 _I might ask our pain_  
 _Please, slow down_  
 _You are making my head spin_  
 _Please, slow down_  
 _You have all I have to give_ —Sia (Stop Trying)

Al entrar a la habitación de Miles, lo primero que hizo Waylon fue dejar sus cosas tiradas en el suelo, sin importar que alguna de sus cosas dentro de la maleta pudiera resultar dañada. No tenía nada de valor después de todo, y si lo tuviera, no importaba realmente su utilidad.

Tenía cosas más importantes en que concentrarse, como el no caer desmayado al suelo o no golpear la pared de Miles hasta lastimarse y sangrar del puño. Esa sin duda era una prioridad mucho mayor por ahora. Se dio cuenta casi al instante que el cochinero de días anteriores no estaban, observando casi con asombro como la ropa sucia de su mejor amigo se encontraba apilada en el cesto de la ropa sucia para variar.

Waylon casi quería reír y decir algo sarcástico del tema, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Su cabeza dolía y sus piernas también, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Había sacado en tiempo récord la mayoría de sus cosas, notando como la mirada de los hombres en la puerta parecía querer intimidarlo aún más para apresurar la situación.

Su madre me había dicho que no se preocupara por las cajas en la calle, que la camioneta de Sherry estaba cerca de llegar, pero Waylon no podía dejar de preocuparse, aunque lo intentará. ¿Acaso podría dejar de preocuparse por un momento? La respuesta era un evidente no.

Desde que era niño, Waylon tenía el deber de preocuparse y ser soporte de su madre. Era algo que había entendido durante la semana en la que su padre se había ido. Ninguno de los dos tenía a nadie más en que apoyarse, por lo que era su deber el apoyar, acompañar y ayudar en todo lo posible a su madre, aunque esa no era exactamente la tarea que debía cumplir en su niñez.

Sabía que no era su culpa, pero Waylon sentía una impotencia enorme al no poder hacer nada por ayudar a pagar y solventar las diversas deudas de su hogar. Con su empelo mediocre, su falta de estudios y su completa inexperiencia en cualquier área, era bastante complicado el encontrar algún otro trabajo que solventara en verdad los múltiples gastos que pudiera surgir cada mes.

Era mucho más fácil dejarse follar por dinero. Ese pensamiento era un constante recordatorio de que lo único que hacía bien era dejarse joder por desconocidos. Maldijo en silencio por el hecho de que la imagen de Jeremy Blaire estuviera presente en su mente justo en los momentos donde sus carencias económicas lo golpeaban en la cara. Jamás quería volver a regresar a esa clase de tratos nuevamente, mucho menos ahora que se encontraba en la única relación formal que había tenido hasta el momento.

Al adentrarse más y chocar sus piernas contra la cama de Miles, Waylon no lo pensó dos veces en dejarse caer ahí sobre la misma. Enterró su rostro sobre el cubre camas, tomando una almohada para empezar a tapar parte de su cabeza y alejarse lo más posible de la luz de la habitación. Las pisadas de Miles resonaron al subir por las escaleras. Sabía que debía traer una charola en las manos. Waylon no tenía apetito de nada, a decir verdad.

— La cena está servida — dijo la voz de Miles al poco tiempo, dejando una buena porción de macarrones con queso y un sándwich de atún en la mesa de noche.

Los ojos de Waylon no querían abrirse en realidad. Quería ser capaz de desaparecer, de evaporarse o algo por el estilo, pero sabía que ese pensamiento era bastante irracional e ilógico.

— No tengo hambre. —

— Debes comer algo, Park. Has pasado por muchas emociones hoy. No voy a permitir que te duermas con el estómago vacío. — Waylon conocía lo suficientemente bien a Miles para saber lo terco que podía llegar a ser cuando tomaba una decisión.

Levantarse y tomar a regañadientes la comida fue una tarea mucho más complicada de lo que imaginó. Sus ojos ardían ante la gran cantidad de lágrimas que había derramado minutos antes. Su garganta dolía y su cabeza se sentía explotar, por lo que recargarse en la cabecera de la cama era casi un requerimiento para su estado, empezando a creer incluso que no tenía la fuerza suficiente siquiera para poder sostener su peso por completo.

Los ojos de Miles no lo perdían de vista durante cada movimiento y acción, casi como si estuviera inspeccionando y evaluando su estado físico y mental. Incluso la intensa mirada de Miles representaba un esfuerzo de poder ser sostenida, por más ridículo y extraño que ese pensamiento pareciera. Waylon no tardó en desviar la mirada en otra dirección. Le pesaba todo, incluso respirar, por lo que sus movimientos se volvieron lentos y perezosos. Quizás y si se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

— Hablé con mi madre hace rato, dijo que no había problema en que te quedarás aquí, Way. No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora. —

— Miles, acabo de perder mi casa... —

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero podemos acomodar aquí y traer algunas de tus cosas y... —

— …para siempre. Acabo de perder mi casa para siempre, Miles. No puedo vivir el resto de mi vida aquí. —

Miles se quedó callado después de aquel rotundo comentario. Sabía que era cierto, por más duro la idea o por más cruel que sonara al meditarla por un breve momento. Podía quedarse en casa de Miles por una temporada, pero tarde o temprano debían tomarse decisiones y medidas al respecto.

Durante la crisis económica que experimentaron la primera vez, Waylon había sido alojado por Miles por casi seis meses consecutivos. En ese tiempo ambos seguían asistiendo a la escuela, por lo que eran llevados juntos, aunque Waylon era recogido por su madre para pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad pese a las adversidades.

Las cosas cambiaban de matiz ahora que Waylon era mayor. Aunque la madre de Miles era comprensiva en muchas cosas, en ocasiones hacía comentarios bastante mordaces y repentinos.

En un par de ocasiones había insinuado la falta de responsabilidad de Alma para poder mantener sus empleos anteriores, y Waylon estaba seguro que sería su turno de escuchar de primera mano los comentarios de porque no tenía un mejor trabajo o porque no había aprovechado la oportunidad de terminar la escuela como era debido.

Miles había heredado esa clase de actitud, pero sus comentarios no eran ni la mitad de mordaces de los comentarios que podría decir su madre sin darse cuenta de lo hiriente que sonaba al momento. Aunque sabía que no era una mala persona, no se sentía con el humor o la estabilidad suficiente para poder sobrellevar la situación sin romperse o sentirse culpable.

Waylon sabía que las intenciones y palabras de su mejor amigo eran sinceras, en un intento por aligerar la carga en un momento así, pero el golpe de realidad que experimentaba era mucho más fuerte para poder ser ignorado. Los ojos de Miles bajaron a su regazo, sin saber muy bien que agregar a un momento así.

Quería ayudar a su mejor amigo en todo lo que le fuera posible ayudarle, pero parecía que el problema estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Ya habían pasado por situaciones así en el pasado, pero por alguna extraña razón, en esta ocasión las cosas se sentían realmente diferentes.

Quizás era parte de su misma madurez o de empezar a tomarse las cosas más en serio, pero Miles sabía que la situación de Waylon era algo que debía tomarse con mucha más delicadeza, sobre todo porque la casa había sido desalojada por completo, sin una posibilidad cercana de poder realizar el pago correspondiente de la hipoteca.

A Miles le hubiera gustado poder apoyar más a Waylon. Siempre había sentido una especie de deber moral, como si las cosas que le pasaran a Waylon le afectaran de la misma manera, por más extraño o irracional que pudiera sonar aquello.

Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo y le regaló una débil sonrisa, siendo correspondido a medias por el rostro enrojecido y contraído de Waylon. Parecía que sus miradas querían decir todas aquellas palabras que se quedaban atrapadas en sus gargantas.

— Puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario. Mi madre puede ser dura, pero entiende perfectamente tu situación. Lo digo sinceramente, puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario. —

— Muchas gracias, Upshur… —

Aunque sabía que las palabras de su mejor amigo eran sinceras, Waylon sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en la casa de los Upshur. Los habían apoyado en el pasado, sí, pero la sensación de que era un abuso de confianza siempre martillaba en su mente, por más que quisiera aclarar sus ideas y pensamientos respecto al sentimiento de culpa experimentada.

Debía buscar un lugar donde quedarse, debía ser fuerte para su madre una vez más, aunque no se sentía del todo bien anímicamente si era sincero consigo mismo, prefiriendo no pensar demasiado en cómo le haría para conseguir el dinero a partir de ese momento. Realmente no tenía una idea muy definida por el momento.

Apenas había tocado el sándwich ante sus pensamientos. Sentía un dolor en el estómago producto del estrés, sintiendo a su vez como si de un nudo se tratara,

Waylon comió casi a la fuerza una pequeña ración de los macarrones con queso, permaneciendo en silencio hasta que escuchó el sonido de la vibración en su celular.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, sacando el dispositivo apresuradamente de su bolsillo trasero. Había al menos unas 7 llamadas perdidas de Eddie, sintiéndose culpable casi al instante por haber olvidado por completo su cita de esa noche. Los ojos de Waylon se tornaron ligeramente más sombríos que de costumbre, abandonando el plato nuevamente sobre la mesa de noche.

— Me olvidé por completo de llamar a Eddie y cancelar. —

— Creía que ya le habías marcado. Respóndele, Way, o márcale de vuelta. —

Waylon sabía que esa era la decisión más racional y correcta a realizar. La llamada había finalizado nuevamente, apareciendo la cantidad de llamadas perdidas sobre la pantalla del celular, en donde la foto que ambos se habían tomado la navidad pasaba se asomaba por completo en el registro de contacto.

No podía dejar de ver la foto durante el lapso en donde la pantalla estuvo encendida. Al ver el rostro sonriente de Eddie al sentir su beso sobre su mejilla, el nudo que se había estado apretando en el estómago de Waylon al final parecía ceder por completo, dando una especie de liberación catártica mientras apartaba el celular y la bandeja de comida lo más lejos que le fuera posible apartarlo.

Los ojos de Waylon se llenaron de lágrimas en poco tiempo, soltando un jadeo instintivo, que parecía más el quejido de alguna especie de animal herido, siendo un preludio para las lágrimas que caían una a una, manchando por completo su rostro y parte de su cuello al no poder detenerlas por completo.

Los ojos de Miles se abrieron, sin saber muy bien que decir o que más agregar ante el hecho de ver a su mejor amigo en una posición tan vulnerable, sabiendo bien que cualquier frase o palabra de apoyo que dijera resultaría completamente fuera de lugar en un momento como este.

— Miles…No puedo...—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Way? —

— No quiero que Eddie me vea así… —

Las palabras de Waylon salían entrecortadas ante sus diferentes jadeos y quejidos en voz alta. El cuerpo de Waylon terminó por acomodarse en posición fetal sobre la cama de Miles, sin poder contener la imagen vulnerable que estaba dando ante su mejor amigo.

Una parte de él pensó que el mejor adjetivo que podría describirlo en ese momento era la palabra patético. Se sentía pequeño, patético y vulnerable ahora, recordando el momento preciso en que se soltó en un mar de lágrimas mientras su madre intentaba alentarlo con sus canciones y presencia.

El momento era bastante similar a ese viejo recuerdo de infancia, con la diferencia de que sentía que las cosas pintarían cada vez peor al no haber podido finalizar o mejorar esos problemas económicos que durante tantos años los aquejo. ¿Acaso este era un recordatorio de la vida ahora? Era una manera muy extraña de decir "deje de estar intentándolo".

Era bastante claro el mensaje de que quizás la felicidad no había sido destinada por completo para su madre y para él. Una de las manos de Miles empezó a acariciar su cabello de un momento a otro. Waylon apenas y podía ser consciente de todas las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Un jadeo involuntario salió de sus labios ante aquella muestra de afecto. Miles sin duda era el mejor amigo que había tenido hasta ahora. Él había estado presente en tantos momentos en el pasado. A veces sentía que la deuda que tenía hacía Miles jamás podría ser saldada del todo.

— Eddie te quiere mucho, Way. Estará muy preocupado por ti si no te comunicas con él. —

— No quiero que él me vea así…No puedo marcarle, no así… —

— Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué tal un mensaje? —

Los ojos de Waylon se elevaron por un momento ante aquel comentario. Miles tenía razón, ya que conocía lo suficientemente bien a Eddie como para saber el tipo de reaccionar exageradas que podría tener si no se conectaba con él cuanto antes.

La idea de que Eddie fuera a su casa y viera las cosas que habían pasado le resultaba mucho peor que tener que afrontar a Eddie por vía del celular. Su cabeza se elevó únicamente para buscar su teléfono sobre la cama, desbloqueando la pantalla antes de extender su mano en dirección a Miles. El castaño estaba mucho más confundido que antes.

— Quiero que le mandes tú el mensaje… —

— ¿Qué? —

— Si, Miles, no creo poder escribir racionalmente…quiero que te hagas pasar por mí y tú le envíes el mensaje a Eddie. —

La acción de Miles sobre el cabello de Waylon había parado por completo ante aquella petición. ¿Hacerse pasar por él? Eso sonaba cada vez más extraño e irracional ante sus oídos. Waylon realmente debía estar muy afectado por esta situación, ya que estaba seguro de que la manera de expresarse de Miles era sumamente diferente de la manera en la cual Waylon se expresaba, además de claro, ser bastante diferente al expresarse con su pareja actual. Eddie sin duda se daría cuenta de que algo no andaba bien si mandaba ese mensaje.

— Waylon, Eddie es una persona ideática y extraña. Él se dará cuenta de que no soy tu y seguro pensará que es un secuestro o algo. Es una pésima idea. —

— Intentaré ayudarte, ¿ok? Pero por favor, necesito que tú lo escribas, tengo miedo de escribirlo yo y empeorar las cosas, debe estar muy preocupado ahora —

— Yo digo que será peor que lo escriba, pero como quieras… —

Los ojos de Waylon parecieron iluminarse ligeramente ante ese comentario. Miles casi quería reír, teniendo el impulso de acusar a Waylon de "chantajista emocional", pero sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para hacer uno de sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

El malestar de Waylon era sincero y estaba seguro que no le pedía este favor únicamente para incomodarlo. Waylon siempre tuvo problemas para demostrarle sus problemas y preocupaciones a las personas cercanas a él, por lo que lidiar en cómo afrontar esto frente a Eddie debía ser un verdadero problema ahora.

Miles buscó entre los contactos hasta que dio con la fotografía de ambos, notando lo estúpidos que se veían al sostener el muérdago frente a la cámara frontal. Vaya que Waylon había cambiado por Eddie. Jamás había sido tan detallista o romántico en el pasado, pero ahora parecía bastante cómodo de aceptar los afectos y corresponder a cada acción que su pareja tuviera con él.

Debía admitir que nunca lo había visto tan contento con ninguna otra persona. El cambio había sido para bien en realidad. Aunque la foto era verdaderamente cursi, había algo lindo en la forma en la cual Eddie le sostenía, cerrando uno de sus ojos al sentir el beso de Waylon sobre su mejilla. El pensamiento fugaz de Chris Walker apareció repentinamente de la misma forma que desapareció.

— Muy bien, ya encontré el contacto. ¿Qué quieres que le ponga? —

Waylon tardó un poco en responder, meditando bien su respuesta antes de contestar. Las palabras salieron casi en un susurro, pero Miles logro escuchar bien para poder copiar el dictado de la mejor manera. Se preguntó por un momento si tenían alguna especie de nombre de pareja, considerando este hecho como una de las cosas más cursis que alguien podría hacer en una relación.

Por fortuna, el mensaje sonaba bastante neutral al ser redactado. Waylon ponía de pretexto algunas actividades que debía hacer con su madre, sin dar demasiadas explicaciones al momento, más prometiendo que en los siguientes días intentaría aclarar todo al visitar a Eddie en algún momento de la semana.

Miles sabía que esto era mentira, pero prefirió callar y mandar el mensaje en silencio. Waylon cerró los ojos después de terminar la tarea, cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada nuevamente. Quizás si lo imaginaba y pensaba con suficiente fuerza, realmente sería capaz de desaparecer.

* * *

Eddie estaba realmente preocupado ahora.

Había marcado tantas veces el número de su pareja sin respuesta alguna. Sabía que su novio era distraído y bastante propenso a llegar tarde ante su irresponsabilidad y despreocupación en casi todos los aspectos de su vida, pero después de la primera media hora de retraso, las cosas estaban empezando a volverse cada vez más caóticas en la mente de Eddie.

Innumerables escenarios habían pasado por su mente con el pasar de los minutos. Accidentes, robo a mano armada, un resfriado mal tratado, un auto atropellándolo en la carretera e incluso un presunto secuestro habían sido varias de las causas por las cuales Waylon Park no se encontraba entre sus brazos en ese mismo instante.

La comida que había preparado se había enfriado por completo, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Había planificado cenar con su novio y acomodarse cómodamente para ver la televisión. Incluso había considerado que Waylon posiblemente se quedara a dormir, cosa que estaba ocurriendo cada vez con más frecuencia en sus semanas anteriores.

La presencia de Waylon se estaba convirtiendo en algo bastante cotidiana para sus días. En más de una ocasión se imaginó el cómo sería poder despertar a su lado a diario. Quizás sonaba como un pensamiento bastante irracional, considerando que tenían muy poco tiempo de tener una relación formal, pero el pensamiento de Eddie siempre se desviaba hacia el futuro, sin poder evitar planificar las cosas con demasiada anticipación.

Los pensamientos de que algo le había pasado a Waylon eran demasiado persistentes para poder ignorarlos. Frank le había dicho innumerables ocasiones que siempre exageraba las cosas, pensando lo peor al momento de empezar a preocuparse por un tema en específico, pero Eddie no podía evitar ser de esa manera.

Eddie sabía que quizás había heredado aquella característica de su madre. Helena Gluskin siempre había sido una madre en extremo cautelosa, viendo por la seguridad de todos sin excepción, cuidando de los amigos de Eddie como si de sus propios hijos se tratara.

Era común que hubiera regaños a Frank al momento de descubrir alguna acción riesgosa por parte del castaño. El regaño les tocaba a los dos por igual, aunque Eddie se sentía prácticamente arrastrado por los diferentes planes exagerados de su amigo.

Habían sido recuerdos bastante particulares en su mente, recordando bien las palabras de Frank año con año, en donde comparaba el carácter de Eddie con la forma de ser de alguna especie de señora de la tercera edad.

Pues bien, Eddie no podía evitar tener esa genuina preocupación en todo momento. Sus corazonadas casi siempre eran ciertas, por lo que algo verdaderamente importante estaba pasando en la casa de los Park, siendo la clara ausencia de Waylon el mayor indicador y dado de razón en sus sospechas.

Para la terciaba llamada, Eddie ya había empezado a tomar las llaves de su auto, estando a nada de encaminarse lo más rápido posible a la vivienda de los Park, hasta que escuchó un mensaje de texto llegando a su celular.

La foto de Waylon apareció en la pantalla, leyendo el mensaje para corroborar que todo estaba en orden, que Waylon únicamente se encontraba ayudando a su madre en algunas actividades de su trabajo realizadas en casa. Aunque aquello lo tranquilizaba, Eddie no podía evitar pensar que eso no sonaba del todo convincente en absoluto.

Waylon no había hecho ningún comentario sarcástico ni sugerente, ni tampoco se había tomado la molestia de contestar durante casi una hora, sonando en exceso seco y cortante al leer y releer el texto una y otra vez. Eddie sabía que estaba dándole demasiada importancia a las cosas, pero sus diferentes ideas anteriores con sus antiguas parejas habían sido bastante atinadas como para ignorar esa idea en particular.

Waylon Park estaba ocultando algo más, y Eddie estaba seguro de que pasaría el resto de la noche intentar averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

* * *

El clima era bastante más agradable, siendo mucho menos frío que días anteriores.

A pesar de que era de noche, el aire era tenue y soportable, sintiéndose incluso agradable al pasar por entre las hebras castañas de Miles, quien en ese momento no podía dejar de sonreír, por más que su mandíbula quisiera relajarse y su mente le gritara que dejara de actuar como un perfecto idiota en un momento como este.

A su lado, a un par de centímetros de distancia, la imponente figura de Chris Walker se elevaba por al menos dos cabezas de diferencia. A Miles jamás le importó este hecho en el pasado, mucho menos ahora al haber conseguido compartir un momento con la persona que más había admirado con el pasar de los años.

Agradecía que sus manos pudieran estar sin los rugosos guantes, ya que hacía que la tarea de tomar las papas fritas entre sus dedos mucho más fácil.

Chris, por si parte, se encontraba comiendo una hamburguesa directamente desde el papel celofán. Ambos se encontraban en silencio mientras comían, pero no era algo que resultaba necesariamente incomodo en realidad.

Haber invitado a salir por segunda vez a Chris hacía sentir a Miles merecedor de una medalla o algo por el estilo. Pese a toda la situación y el contexto que se vivía por ahora, aquella era sin duda una de las muchas alegrías que su semana había tenido, además de claro, haber pasado y soportado hasta ahora de la mejor manera su nueva jornada laboral.

Después de dar un sorbo a su bebida, Chris fue el primero en romper el hielo, desviando sus ojos verdes en dirección a Miles con completo interés y curiosidad.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo han estado las cosas con Waylon? —

Aquello sí que era una pregunta complicada. Miles se quedó meditando por un momento, intentando aclarar bien sus ideas para dar una respuesta mucho más adecuada a eso. Waylon en definitiva no estaba para nada bien, pero le llevaría bastante tiempo poder sobrellevar las cosas y animarse nuevamente, ya que anteriormente también le había costado trabajo poder levantarse de la depresión que vivió durante el primer desalojo que tuvieron.

— Esta desanimado y bastante triste por ahora, pero es normal considerando la situación que están pasando ahora. La señora Park está más positiva al respecto, pero de todas formas se nota su frustración al no haber podido solventar o prever esta situación. Waylon ha estado buscando trabajos por ahora. Ha sido complicado, ya que requieren cierto grado de estudios en algunos y en otros requieren experiencia laboral durante al menos dos años. Le dije que fuera al restaurante donde trabajo, pero no creo que esté en condiciones verdaderas para poder tener una entrevista por ahora. —

Chris parecía meditar también este hecho, quedándose un momento en silencio mientras desviaba la mirada, como intentando tener alguna idea que pudiera beneficiar la situación que experimentaba Waylon en ese momento.

— Realmente quisiera poder ayudarlo de alguna forma, pero no se me ocurre algo por el momento, más que intentar buscar algún trabajo donde pueda obtener más dinero, pero no creo que sea sano para su mente tener la presión de trabajar durante estos días. Necesita tiempo para asimilar y calmar un poco sus ideas. —

— Es lo mismo que yo le digo, pero esta terco en querer encontrar algo rápido. Aunque lo encuentre, el asunto del desalojo es algo largo de tratar y requiere mucho más que simplemente dar un pago y ya. A mí me parece incluso que hubo algo extraño con el asunto del dinero, digo, no parecía que hubiera habido avisos de desalojo en los meses anteriores. Me parece todo bastante extraño en realidad. —

Ambos parecían compartir una misma idea en cuanto a querer ayudar a Waylon, pero ninguna de las cosas que ambos pensaban parecían ser una solución práctica al problema, y ninguno de los dos tenía el dinero suficiente para poder solventar un gasto de tal magnitud como la hipoteca de una casa o algo por el estilo.

Miles se sentía frustrado, pero sabía que ese sentimiento no iba a ayudar a su amigo para nada, así como tampoco lo ayudaría compadecerse por completo de su situación. Sabía que poco a poco las cosas podrían resultar para bien, pero no estaba seguro de cómo lograr que aquella idea pudiera llevarse a cabo por completo.

— Espero no le dijeras nada a Eddie. Waylon me dijo que quería decírselo él mismo, pero que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo y aclarar sus ideas bien. —

— No te preocupes, no he hablado mucho con Eddie en estos días, pero si está bastante preocupado por Waylon y su repentino distanciamiento repentino. Nada más te pido de favor que le comentes eso. Eddie lo quiere demasiado y se preocupa bastante por él ahora. Creo que lo mejor es que ambos lo platiquen bien y pueda afrontar mejor las cosas tanto dentro como fuera de su relación. —

Miles se limitó a asentir, teniendo que darle la razón a Chris una vez más. Una de sus manos se desvió ligeramente en dirección a la mano de Chris sobre la banca, regalando una sonrisa ante su rostro antes de estrechar ligeramente sus dedos por sobre los dedos contrarios. Se sentía estúpido, pero esas pequeñas interacciones empezaban a volverse mucho más firmes y conizas que antes, sintiendo la confianza que había olvidado y dejado de lado al creerse "poca cosa" ante el mayor.

Para sorpresa de Miles, Chris pareció corresponder el gesto, de tal forma que incluso sus manos se entrelazaron con mayor firmeza, regalado una sonrisa cálida en dirección de Miles que probablemente provocó un sonrojo instantáneo en su rostro.

— Me alegra mucho que me invitaras nuevamente. Es agradable poder pasar tiempo contigo, como ahora. —

Las palabras de Chris provocaron que el corazón de Miles se acelerada ligeramente, más sostuvo la mirada contraria con el mismo alegre y cálido. Se sentía tan bien de poder ser cada vez más sincero con sus sentimientos, que casi se olvidó por completo de la media hamburguesa y las papas fritas que dejo olvidadas del otro lado del asiento.

— Al contrario, Chris, te agradezco mucho el haber aceptado mi invitación. Ojalá podamos tener más salidas así en el futuro. —

* * *

Eddie había pensado en todas sus relaciones pasadas.

No eran muchas en realidad, pero había una en particular que recordaba por sobre las otras, una en donde realmente le hubiera gustado que las cosas se pudieran haber dado mejor. Una relación donde realmente había querido y puesto todo de su parte.

Su nombre era Alison y la había conocido un año después de haber salido de la escuela, cuando apenas estaba empezando a tener muchas más comisiones en su negocio improvisado de elaboración de vestidos y arreglo de ropa en general.

Había llegado a su casa en busca de unos ajustes para un vestido de noche color violeta. Al verla a los ojos, Eddie había quedado más que impresionado ante su belleza, teniendo los ojos claros, el cabello castaño claro hasta la cintura y una figura esbelta y marcada, bastante imponente si se permitía admitirlo en voz alta.

Para ese momento, las preguntas sobre su sexualidad habían quedado de lado. Eddie había salido tanto con hombres como mujeres para ese momento, sin llegar a consolidar una relación realmente formal, aunque era clara su intención porque aquello pasara para sus futuros planes de formalizar una familiar.

Sabía que las cosas no podían planearse de forma tan rigurosa, pero siempre había tenido una visión particular de cómo sería su vejez al pasarla con la persona indicada para él. Después de anotar algunas cosas y hacer las medidas correspondientes para ajustar el vestido, Eddie le había indicado a Alison que tendría el vestido a más tardar el viernes por la tarde, ya que se había sobrecargado de pedidos para poder pagar los materiales para proyectos futuros.

Aunque la joven no estaba muy convencida, termino por acceder al comentario, siendo bastante puntual al llegar a recoger el vestido durante la mañana de ese viernes. Eddie había notado la desesperación en su mirada, por lo que se había dado el lujo de tener con más anticipación el vestido en caso de que se necesitara tener un ajuste extra, notando como el vestido quedaba a la perfección en el esbelto cuerpo, ganando una enorme sonrisa por parte de la joven al verse en el espejo.

Tenía una importante reunión del trabajo esa noche, necesitando el vestido al ser una reunión bastante formal de la empresa en la que trabajaba. La frase "eres mi salvador" se había quedado grabada en la mente de Eddie al ver a la joven partir por la puerta, ganando una última sonrisa antes de ver el auto desaparecer y alejarse por la calle.

Varias semanas pasaron antes de volver a ver a Alison llegar a su tienda nuevamente. El pedido era distinto en esta ocasión, ya que se tendría que elaborar un presupuesto para un vestido casual que se pudiera utilizar en alguna especie de almuerzo a mediodía. Eddie ya tenía las medidas, por lo que se acordaron los colores, el tipo de tela y los diferentes acabados que llevaría la parte de arriba, queriendo alguna especie de bordado para el escote.

Eddie no tardó mucho en hacer una especie de boceto simple del vestido, ganando una mirada cargada de admiración y asombro por parte de Alison al notar sus habilidades innatas para la confección y elaboración de ropa. Es un don, le había mencionado en voz alta, mientras que sus miradas se encontraban involuntariamente, mostrando una sonrisa casi al momento del gesto.

Eddie sabía que, si quería invitar a la joven a salir, este era el momento preciso para hacerlo, ya que no sabía si iba a tener una oportunidad de poder llevar acabo aquella extraña necesidad. Resultó ser mucho más simple y fácil de lo que pensó, siendo aceptado por Alison con una naturalidad que le dejaba en claro que se había interesado por él de la misma forma en la cual Eddie se interesó por ella desde el principio.

El presupuesto y la cita fueron confirmados esa misma tarde, iniciando así la primera relación formal que Eddie había tenido hasta ahora. Resultó que Alison era parte de una importante agencia de bienes raíces y una de sus tareas era asistir a constantes eventos y reuniones con potenciales clientes, por lo que era bastante común a ese tipo de cenas y desayunos formales al menos una vez por semana.

La primera cita que tuvieron había sido en un restaurante cercano a la zona más céntrica de la ciudad. Hablar con Alison de sus diferentes proyectos le resultaba tan natural como el escucharla, dándose cuenta de que tenían una visión muy parecida de lo que esperaban encontrarse en el futuro, planeando tener un lugar amplio donde vivir, tener solvencia económica para vivir de forma cómoda y acomodada y poder realizar todos los proyectos profesionales que se estaban proponiendo.

Eddie apenas estaba adquiriendo la visión de especializarse en la confección de vestidos de novia de alta costura. Sabía que era un camino bastante largo para recorrer, pero tenía las bases suficientes para poder conseguir su sueño, siendo su meta el abrir su propia tienda y registrar su apellido como una marca y un sello de garantía.

Alison por su parte quería tener su propia agencia y emprender su propio negocio de venta de bienes raíces en las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad. Tenía el sueño de colaborar con diferentes empresarios y lograr conseguir una verdadera comisión importante, teniendo la ambición de querer expandir su éxito laboral en otras ciudades aledañas.

A Eddie le parecía sumamente interesante y, porque no decirlo, atractiva la manera en la cual Alison parecía querer devorarse el mundo entero. La asertividad en las personas era una de las cosas que más le atraían si era complemente sincero consigo mismo.

Volver a Alison su pareja había resultado relativamente sencillo, sobre todo ante el deseo mutuo que compartían de volverse a ver. La joven le había revelado que le había atraído desde el primero momento en que lo miró. Eddie se había sentido verdaderamente alagado ante el comentario. Quizás si era el ególatra le adjudicaba Frank, pero su mejor amigo no estaba en la posición indicada para remarcarle mucho este hecho.

Se habían vuelto novios al poco tiempo, consolidando una relación había durado poco más de dos años y cuatro meses. Habían realizado viajes juntos y habían compartido tantos momentos y planes a lo largo de su relación.

Hubo momentos en donde Eddie había imaginado el pasar el resto de su vida con Alison, pero esa chispa inicial del comienzo se había apagado verdaderamente rápido con el pasar del tiempo, sobre todo al notar como el interés y las ambiciones de su novia eran mucho más fuertes que sus sentimientos o consideraciones en su relación.

Las cosas habían pasado en un declive tan particular que apenas y se había dado cuenta de los hechos claros. Alison había empezado a evadir sus llamas, evitaba sus citas y ponía pretextos para no encontrarse nuevamente con Eddie durante la semana, empezando a distanciarse cada vez más y más hasta el punto de no haberla visto durante mucho tiempo. Eddie no sabía cuantas semanas habían pasado, ¿había sido un mes quizás? Posiblemente exageraba en cuanto al número de días, pero el tiempo le había parecido eterno durante todo ese lapso.

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Eddie empezó a recapitular cada cosa que habían vivido en las semanas e incluso meses anteriores. Jamás había sentido que le faltó al respeto de alguna forma, sintiéndose cada vez más confundido al no poder entender este extraño comportamiento por parte de su pareja.

Recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, casi pudiéndose ver a si mismo con el ramo de rosas, esperando pacientemente a que la puerta del departamento de Alison se abriera para que ambos pudieran conversar de los diferentes conflictos de su relación. Alison lo había citado ese mismo día, pero parecía estar tardando demasiado en abrir la puerta por el momento.

El nerviosismo de Eddie aumentaba a cada instante, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió y su pareja le dejó entrar de un momento a otro, aceptando de manera forzada el ramo de rosas que había sido entregado con la esperanza de "arreglar" aquel mal entendido que se había formado entre ellos.

Eddie no necesitaba ser muy intuitivo para darse cuenta de que las cosas estaban marchando para mal. Con un suspiro, Alison lo invitó a sentarse en la sala, colocando de manera descuidada el ramo de rosas sobre la mesa. Eddie quería levantarse y ofrecerle a Alison el ir por un recipiente con agua para al menos conservarlas mejor, pero la idea parecía casi tan absurda como su creencia de que las cosas se arreglarían con hablarlo.

Alison parecía bastante cansada y molesta al momento de expresar sus diferentes ideas y pensamientos. Eddie se había limitado a escuchar atentamente cada cosa que su pareja tuviera que decir. El inevitable "debemos dejar las cosas de una vez" se escuchó luego de un prolongado lapso de tiempo en donde diversas quejas al azar fueron mencionadas. Eddie dejó de escuchar todo lo mencionado después de haber escuchado aquella frase, limitándose a asentir poco antes de levantarse y salir de la puerta a paso firme.

Las cosas que había dicho Alison parecían pretextos en vez de verdaderas razones para terminar una relación. Quizás había conocido a alguien más o quizás había decidido darle el tiempo que requería a su vida profesional, pero Eddie había estado demasiado cansado para intentar darle un nuevo sentido a todo lo ocurrido durante esas semanas.

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de volver a darse una nueva oportunidad como ahora. La llegada de Waylon Park a su vida había sido tan improvisada e imprevista como la personalidad y la manera de ser que lo caracterizaba. Eddie se había visto un futuro con Alison después de casi llegar a los tres años de relación, pero por alguna extraña razón, ver un futuro con Waylon resultaba mucho más natural y sencillo pese a no haber durado siquiera un año de estar juntos.

¿Acaso Waylon era la persona indicada para él? Todos los actos, los momentos y las vivencias que habían tenido hasta ahora parecían una especie de confirmación de este hecho. Besar a Waylon se había sentido mucho más natural que sus antiguos besos anteriores. Hacerle el amor a Waylon se había sentido mucho más intenso y placentero que sus antiguos encuentros con sus anteriores parejas. Tener a Waylon entre sus brazos al despertar era sin duda una de las sensaciones más placenteras que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida.

Todas las cosas que hacía al lado de Waylon parecían tan adecuadas, tan naturales, como si se hubieran dado producto de una relación que llevaba años de construcción. Quizás se estaba premeditando demasiado, pero sentía que Waylon experimentaba ese mismo sentimiento de confort y naturalidad, como si pudiera relajarse y expresarse de mejor forma estando al lado de Eddie, sin pretensiones ni obligación alguna.

Sin embargo, el patrón de haber perdido comunicación con su pareja había sido igual de tajante que su antigua relación formal. Waylon no contestaba sus llamas y llevaban casi las dos semanas sin verse, mandando mensajes demasiado ocasionales y cortantes, queriendo evitar todo contacto con Eddie por el momento al parecer.

Eddie le había dicho que quería pasar a su casa a hablar con él, pero Waylon se había negado por completo, poniendo de excusa que había muchas cosas desordenadas en su casa por una remodelación o algo por el estilo.

Bien sabía que esa no era la razón por la que Waylon le estaba evitando. Waylon no era la clase de persona que se molestara o incomodara por el estado de una casa o de una habitación, pero Eddie realmente no podía entender qué tipo de cosas habían pasado para hacer que Waylon se alejara de él de un momento a otro.

Las cosas se estaban dando tan bien, que la constante idea de que había cometido algún otro error volvió a aparecer en su mente. No quería que la historia de Alison se volviera a repetir nuevamente, pero no quería ser demasiado insistente si Waylon no tenía deseos de verlo, no queriendo ser demasiado invasivo en su espacio personal.

Esa era la razón principal por la que Eddie se quedó completamente asombrado al bajar de su auto después de sus compras de la tarde. Encontrar a Waylon Park sentado en la entrada de su casa era una de las cosas que menos esperaba encontrarse por ahora, por lo que acercarse y querer estrecharlo entre sus brazos era un impulso casi primario en su cuerpo, siendo detenido únicamente por la forma en la cual Waylon parecía retroceder un par de pasos al levantarse del suelo.

— Tenemos que hablar… —

Al apenas escuchar la frase, el cuerpo entero de Eddie sintió un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza. Sus brazos se pusieron rígidos al igual que su rostro, intentando procesar todo de la mejor manera, mientras buscar las llaves en el fondo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Claro, deja abro la puerta… —

Eddie dejo pasar a Waylon primero, quien rápidamente se adentró y coloco encima de su cabeza la capucha de su suéter negro. Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, pero notaba que Waylon estaba más delgado desde la última vez que se habían visto.

La expresión de su rostro era cansada y verdaderamente lamentable. Eddie necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba abrazarlo y hacerlo sentir bien de alguna forma, aun sin saber qué tipo de cosas había tenido que experimentar durante el distanciamiento de ambos. De nueva cuenta, prefirió despertar el espacio persona de Waylon por el momento. El rubio no tardó en hablar esta vez.

— Yo sé que te estás preguntando que paso conmigo. Ha sido muy difícil para mí poder…poder extérnalo de manera fácil, Eddie. La verdad es que todavía me es difícil decirlo en voz alta sin que se me quebré la voz, por muy patético que parezca el mencionarlo así…y por muy cobarde que sea no poder afrontarlo de mejor forma… —

Las palabras de Waylon solo lograban alterarlo y confundirlo cada vez más. Sus ojos se abrieron, intentando asimilar que tipo de cosa pudo pasar para que el ánimo y las actividades de Waylon decayeran de esta forma, viéndose sin brillo, sin energía, completamente derrotado ante sus propias palabras y acciones.

— Cariño, me estás asustando con esto…quiero saber que te ha pasado en las últimas dos semanas. Me tienes muy preocupado en realidad. No me contestas mis llamadas, evades mis mensajes y mis visitas, apareces en mi casa con una apariencia pálida y demacrada… ¿has estado comiendo bien? Incluso creo que tu cabello ha perdido brillo y tu rostro…se ve ojeroso, Waylon. Necesito que me digas que está pasando. Necesito que confíes en mi para poder resolverlo ambos. —

Al escuchar aquellas palabras cargadas de preocupación, Waylon no pudo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas. Grandes gotas empezaron a derramarse una a una por sus ojos, desenfocando su visión del consternando rostro de Eddie ese mismo momento. Su cuerpo se sintió temblar, retrocediendo al no ser capaz de poder enfrentarse por completo al semblante afligido y preocupado de su novio.

Quizás esto era un indicador que de no estaba listo para tener una relación con alguien como Eddie, quien estaba seguro de que jamás había pasado hambre en el pasado, quien tenía un negocio propio, quien era atractivo y tenía talentos muy particulares. Quien podría conseguir a la persona que estuviera a su mismo nivel.

El pensamiento era tan doloroso e insoportable que Waylon no pudo contener los jadeos y quejidos de sus labios, sintiendo como su llanto se volvía cada vez más marcado y lamentable, sintiendo los brazos de Eddie rodeándole de un momento a otro.

Apenas y podía respirar, sobre todo al sentir como las manos de Eddie masajeaban su espalda en un intento por generarle consuelo. Aquello siempre volvía las cosas más difíciles de sobrellevar. Estar enamorado de Eddie era algo muy difícil de sobrellevar.

— Me quede sin casa, Eddie…nos desahuciaron hace días…no tenemos hogar mi madre y yo…no quería…que me vieras así…. —

Las palabras de Waylon lograron conectar todas las cosas en la mente de Eddie ante sus sospechas. Las llamas, los mensajes, el prácticamente evitar que Eddie pudiera ir a verlo, la forma en la cual parecía estar en una especie de colapso…Teniendo que lidiar con estos problemas tan repentinos.

Sabía que debía estar quedándose con Miles, habiendo recibido alguna especie de mensaje confuso por parte de Chris, quien se había limitado a mencionarle solo un par de cosas al respecto. Pese a todo, Chris respetaba bastante el guardar algún secreto en específico, siempre y cuando la persona no corriera peligro por ocultarlo.

La vida privada de Waylon tenía que ser hablada de frente en esta ocasión, lamentándose únicamente el no haber podido apoyarlo en estos momentos tan difíciles en vez de haberse sentido apartado por su pareja. Tenía cosas más importantes en que enfocarse por ahora.

— Lo siento mucho por esto, cariño, en verdad lo siento… —

Eddie quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas que decir para un momento como este. Waylon parecía un poco más tranquilo, elevando el rostro hasta enfrentar los poderosas ojos de su novio, los cuales parecían reflejar un mar de preocupaciones en ese mismo momento. Había impotencia por parte de ambos, una impotencia y una necesidad de saber cómo poder afrontar y sobrellevarlo junto con su relación.

Eddie se sentía como un completo idiota al no poder ser un apoyo para la vida de Waylon, sintiéndose débil al no poder protegerlo en todo momento y circunstancia de su vida hasta el momento. La idea de ver a Waylon en situaciones difíciles le parecía casi igual de insoportable como ver lo demacrado que lucía ante su desesperación y desanimo generalizado.

Los labios de Eddie chocaron suavemente contra los labios en un intento por calmar sus lágrimas y su pesar. Sabía que no sería suficiente para poder hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no podía evitar intentar hacer las cosas que creía correcta en ese momento, sobre todo al mencionar la siguiente frase de la forma más natural y sincera. Todas las cosas que hacía por y con Waylon salían de esa manera.

— Quiero que vivas aquí…. —

Los ojos de Waylon se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras. El tiempo parecía detenerse, mientras las miradas de ambos chocaban con cierta intensidad, sintiendo incluso el ambiente de la habitación sofocarse.

Eddie realmente pensaba que era lo correcto. Él quería a Waylon a su lado, por lo que consideraba que sus palabras eran únicamente acelerar un par de pasos.

 _¿O acaso no lo eran?_

* * *

 **Espero que valiera la pena la espera uwu**

 **Lamento que el momento de Miles y Chris fuera tan corto, pero es un gran paso para su relación de ahora en adelante.**

 **Y pues nada :Y Way y Eddie afrontando nuevas cosas en su futuro.**

 **Extraño a Frank (?) ya quiero volver a redactarlo xD y saber de su vida loca B0**

 **Ah, y este es el final de temporada! Apenas vamos en la uno (?)**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	21. You Already Know

**A veces me sorprende lo fácil que es escribir esta historia. Siempre creo que me va a tomar mucho tiempo, pero no, las ideas brotan solas, producto del tipo de vibra que tiene el passing y el desarrollo de personajes. La ausencia es por mi desanimo y desgano de escribir, no por la falta de ideas o de amor al fic. Me encanta el plot y el desarrollo de cada uno de estos personajes :3c.**

 **La canción es de Arcade Fire "You already know". Me gustan mucho uwu.**

* * *

Waylon parpadeo un par de veces, entre la confusión, la sorpresa y el asombro del momento.

Pensaba que quizás había escuchado mal, fijando su vista en la expresión de Eddie al momento de levantar la cabeza con rapidez, esperando por alguna respuesta o de acción de su parte, sin poder evitar reflejar la ansiedad escurrir por su mirada.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Eddie? —

— Que quiero que vivas aquí, cariño… conmigo — volvió a repetir sin vacilaciones, intentando mantener el agarre sobre la cintura de Waylon con firmeza.

El gesto de Waylon parecía no cambiar mucho en ese momento, sin saber que contestar o cómo reaccionar al respecto, limitándose a apoyar sus manos a manera de palanca sobre el amplio y robusto pecho contrario. ¿Acaso las cosas no podía ponerse más extrañas?

— No tienes que hacer esto por mí, Eddie, no tienes que hacer nada por mí en realidad. No tienes que rescatarme ni nada, ya he enfrentado este tipo de cosas en el pasado. —

Waylon pudo zafarse los brazos y las manos de Eddie en poco tiempo, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, mostrando alarma y duda en sus gestos y movimientos corporales.

El rostro y la postura de Eddie, por el contrario, mostraban una gran tranquilidad al momento de observarle con detenimiento.

Waylon se sentía cada vez más vulnerable al notar esto, alejándose de tal manera que su cuerpo chocó sin darse cuenta con una de las mesas más cercanas. La mirada de Waylon apenas y podía elevarse por sobre la altura del mayor.

Repentinamente, Waylon lo sintió mucho más alto y grande de lo que había recordado. La sensación de ansiedad se sentía cada vez más y más intensa. A Waylon empezaba a costarle trabajo respirar. La agitación en su pecho no se hizo esperar, provocando que el entrecejo de Eddie se marcara ante la preocupación.

— No lo hago por rescatarte, Waylon, lo hago porque realmente me gustaría tenerte a mi lado. Realmente quisiera que pudiéramos formar una vida juntos. —

Los ojos de Waylon continuaron observando con atención el rostro de Eddie, sin perder detalle de la forma tan calidad y suave que le miraba, además de notar la sinceridad con la que se expresaba, como si proponerle a Waylon una vida en conjunto fuera la cosa más natural y normal del mundo.

La voz de Eddie siempre tenía un tinte melodioso.

A Waylon siempre le había encantado escucharlo hablar, amando la manera en la cual su entonación parecía crear música al mencionar cada frase, palabra o expresión dada al resto del mundo, especialmente al momento de referirse a él con cariño.

Era increíble como esto podía encantarle y hacerle daño al mismo tiempo, sobre todo en un contexto como este, en donde la vulnerabilidad de las circunstancias lo hacía sentir tan débil, cansado y enojado por muchas situaciones, preguntándose internamente cuando acabaría este ciclo de constantes problemas para él y para su madre.

Parecía que la afirmación de Eddie había provocado un eco en la habitación. Por un momento, Waylon tuvo que cerrar lentamente los ojos, sintiendo los primeros síntomas de una migraña esparcirse por su cabeza. Waylon empezaba a creer que nunca había tenido el control de ninguna de las situaciones que había experimentado en su vida. Esta era otra experiencia similar.

— No quiero que sientas lástima por mí…ni que sientas la obligación de extenderme la mano cada vez que lo necesito. Ya te había dicho desde el principio que no esperaba este tipo de cosas de ti, ni de nadie. No necesito que nadie me tenga esa condescendencia nunca más. —

Los recuerdos de sus relaciones pasadas, de sus situaciones complicadas y de las diferentes carencias en su vida se agolpaban una a una en su mente, sin poder hacer algo para evitar soltar aquellas palabras tan repentinas.

Eddie realmente lo amaba, estaba cada vez más seguro de ello, y por lo experimentado en los últimos meses de su relación podía afirmar que el sentimiento era completamente mutuo, ya que Waylon jamás había experimentado todas las cosas, sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos al compartir sus días lado de aquel extraño hombre de apariencia formal, carácter severo, de manías muy marcadas y actitudes propias de un caballero.

Aquel hombre que lo había hecho cambiar.

Los pasos de Eddie resonaron en el piso con fuerza y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Waylon pudo sentir una delicada y suave presión sobre sus labios, viéndose rodeado por el par de fuertes y marcados brazos que lograban ajustarse a la perfección a su cintura.

Por un momento, el rubio se imaginó como una especie de pieza de rompecabezas, encajando a la perfección con la pieza faltante de Eddie.

El pensamiento le hizo soltar una ligera sonrisa entre el beso. La idea fue fugaz e infantil, pero hizo que en su pecho se esparciera una sensación de calor reconfortante. En definitiva, esto jamás lo habría imaginado en el pasado.

— Yo no te tengo lástima, Waylon. No hago esto por ganar algo a cambio, por esperar a que hagas algo más por mí. Suficiente has hecho con quedarte conmigo todo este tiempo, únicamente quiero compartir cada vez más momentos a tu lado — las palabras de Eddie siempre estaban impregnadas de una abrumadora sinceridad.

Los ojos de Waylon no querían levantarse, fijándose en algún punto indefinido de la prenda blanca del mayor, mientras sus manos terminaban por apoyarse de forma suave sobre sus hombros.

La sensación de calor se esparcía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, sin poder evitar querer buscar más de esa sensación, logrando acomodar su cabeza hasta poder levantar su barbilla en poco tiempo.

El rostro y el aliento caliente del mayor estaban justo encima de su cabeza. Podía notar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, haciéndolo lucir mucho más apuesto de lo que realmente era día con día.

Eddie tenía esa capacidad casi única de hacer a Waylon suspirar con cosas tan simples y cotidianas. Waylon había aprendido a disfrutar de ver a Eddie desarreglado, de ver su cabello desacomodado por todo su rostro, de notarlo en diferentes posturas y situaciones con la guardia baja, como verlo dormir, verlo con sus gafas, verlo tomando el café por las mañanas. Jamás se había sentido tan atraído por la cotidianidad como lo estaba ahora.

¿Acaso esto era lo que en verdad significaba el amar? Eddie le ofrecía todo esto de una manera tan natural que Waylon no podía evitar sentirse atemorizado. La idea de involucrarse y acostumbrarse tanto a un hombre era algo que jamás había estado en sus planes hasta el momento.

Imágenes de Eddie al despertar todas las mañanas, de preparar la comida en pareja y de permanecer acurrucados juntos en casa aparecieron nuevamente en su mente, remplazando los antiguos pensamientos caóticos que habían agolpado sus recuerdos hace unos minutos atrás.

La sensación de calidez en su pecho se extendía de manera casi involuntaria, logrando despertar en el rubio la sensación desesperada de buscar los labios de su pareja con desesperación y rapidez.

El gesto fue torpe, completamente instintivo, pero fue llevado de la mejor manera con los labios cálidos y suaves de Eddie, sintiendo los semi círculos expandirse por la zona baja de su espalda baja.

Waylon sentía como si pudiera derretirse con el suave toque, llevando su línea de pensamiento hasta imaginar cómo podría fundirse entre los brazos de Eddie y poder ser parte de su piel por una pequeña fracción de segundo.

De nueva cuenta, el rubio se sorprendió de la capacidad de sus pensamientos de crear este tipo de escenarios tan intensos en su mente. La idea de pertenecer a la piel de Eddie le parecía casi tan natural como la constante sensación de querer ver su rostro cada mañana, por el resto de sus días.

Le era tan fácil imaginarse una vida al lado de Eddie. Le era tan fácil y natural como respirar, como comer, como caminar, como dejarse llevar por sus deseos y ímpetu, como si nada pudiera detenerlo, como si las cosas realmente pudieran resultar bien de alguna forma.

Los ojos de Eddie siempre eran tan suaves cuando se dirigían en su dirección. Hacían que el cuerpo de Waylon temblara por completo, sin poder contener el ardor en sus ojos ante la nueva amenaza de nuevas lágrimas al momento.

— No lo entiendo… — comentó de manera baja, intentando mantenerse en pie, creyendo que si Eddie lo soltara sería completamente incapaz de poder permanecer en esa posición por mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de Eddie seguían fijos en su mirada, viéndose ligeramente más claros por algunos cuantos rayos del sol que se filtraban desde la ventana más cercana.

Maldijo su suerte internamente, maldijo su necesidad de querer plasmar esa mirada en su retina durante mucho tiempo más, pero lo que más maldijo en su mente fue la manera en la cual su corazón se aceleraba con solo sentir la presencia de Eddie cerca de su cuerpo, sin poder contener la atracción casi natural de permanecer el mayor tiempo posible entre sus brazos y sobre su amplio pecho.

— Tengo que pensarlo bien, Eddie, es una decisión importante y tengo…muchas emociones al respecto. Creo que debería meditarlo mejor con la cabeza fría. —

Los ojos de Eddie se abrieron con asombro por un momento, pero su gesto cambio a uno más relajado, asintiendo mientras depositaba un par de besos suaves sobre la frente contraria.

Incluso Waylon abrió los ojos con la misma clase de gesto, pese a sentir como las lágrimas seguían abandonando de manera involuntaria sus ojos con lentitud.

A veces Waylon se sorprendía de los pequeños gestos maduros que estaba empezando a experimentar.

Si hubiera sido otro momento de su pasado, el rubio se había alejado por completo del cuerpo de Eddie, saliendo de su casa mientras azotaba la puerta, prometiéndose a si mismo nunca más mirar atrás por la naturaleza extraña de los comentarios y las acciones del mayor para consigo.

Waylon sabía que no había nada extraño en el comentario de Eddie de querer vivir con él.

El sentimiento era mutuo en realidad, más las dudas y las inseguridades del rubio eran casi igual de persistentes que sus emociones y necesidad de querer permanecer el mayor tiempo posible al lado de su pareja.

Se sentía egoísta de querer vivir a su lado, sintiendo aún, pese a pasar tantos meses a su lado, que Eddie podía obtener a alguien mejor para formar una vida en conjunto.

El peso de la decisión se hacía cada vez más grande sobre sus hombros, temiendo que la respuesta dada fuera a determinar si su relación continuaría con su curso o no.

Muy dentro de si, Waylon siempre temió que sus estilos de vida y planes a futuro fueran el causante de su separación de Eddie. No sabía que esas decisiones debían tomarse de forma tan repentina, pero suponía que tarde o temprano debían responder aquellas dudas en conjunto.

* * *

Las cosas estaban resultando mucho más difíciles de las que imagino. No llevaba ni una semana en el trabajo y Miles ya se sentía completamente harto del ambiente, de las personas que llegaban, de sentir el sudor acumularse en su frente y, sobre todo, de los constantes comentarios fuera de lugar del resto de los otros trabajadores del lugar.

Sus compañeros de trabajo tenían una manera de comportarse de lo más particular. Algunos de ellos se la pasaban hablando de cosas triviales durante toda la jornada laboral.

A Miles no le molestaba para nada los temas estúpidos de conversación, pero la idea de ver a un montón de nerds a su alrededor, hablando apasionadamente de un montón de mierda que ni siquiera entendía, era lo suficientemente desmotivante para hacer la jornada laboral mucho más pesada y lenta de lo que ya lo era.

Había algunos clientes quienes de burlaban abiertamente en su cara de su situación. En muchas ocasiones de sus jornadas había escuchado comentarios en burla o autoridad en donde le indicaban que el pedido estaba mal, que la entrega del cambio tuvo algún error o que era realmente lento al brindar el servicio.

Este tipo de situaciones provocaban que su supervisor de área le hiciera muchas "críticas constructivas" en donde le resaltaba la mediocridad de su trabajo y su poca entrega al tomar los pedidos.

Miles jamás se imaginó que un trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida tuviera que tener una vocación de servicio, por lo que simplemente se limitaba a asentir y a sonreír con una falsa cordialidad.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría aguantar esas situaciones, pero quería ser positivo al respecto, sobre todo porque la idea de juntar dinero y conseguir un sitio en donde vivir después de su siguiente cumpleaños era una de sus más grandes motivaciones.

No tenía muchos gastos que hacer por el momento, por lo que podía guardar su dinero y gastar únicamente lo esencial para su "sobrevivencia".

Tenía su bicicleta, por lo que no gastaba en transporte, ahorrando además en comida al tener un refrigerador repleto de cosas en casa.

Su madre había dicho algunos comentarios respecto a sus malos hábitos alimenticios, pero Miles nunca era bueno en tomar sus consejos muy en serio.

Su dieta a veces consistía en comida congelada o que fuera sumamente fácil de preparad, aunque agradecía internamente cuando su madre dejaba una porción extra de comida en el refrigerador como sobrante de la cena de la noche anterior.

Sus gastos eran mínimos, al igual que su sueldo, por lo cual debía ser sumamente cuidadoso sobre que tipo de cosas necesitaba comprar, limitándose únicamente a lo esencial para poder juntar todo el dinero que le fuera posible durante los siguientes meses.

Era extraño, ya que nunca había tenido una actitud de ahorrar en el pasado, pero las cosas que Miles deseaba eran algo para su futuro. Quizás un poco del pensamiento de Chris se había impregnado en su mente, pero aquello no lo molestaba para nada, sino que lo hacía sentir como una mejor persona día a día.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya faltaba solo unos minutos para salir.

Miles dejó el chaleco rojo, además de la red para el cabello y la gorra reglamentaria que debían usar para atender, empezando a acomodar su cabello mientras se colocaba la chaqueta verde militar encima de su camisa blanca.

Su supervisor de área intento sacarle conversación sobre sus planes de esa tarde, pero Miles estaba demasiado distraído en sus asuntos como para continuar con aquel extraño coqueteo por parte del joven, regalando una sonrisa de medio lado antes de colocar la mochila sobre su espalda, afirmándole que ya tenía planes ese día.

Miles no estaba mintiendo, ya que, al salir y encaminarse al área del estacionamiento, la camioneta de Chris se encontraba estacionada en uno de los lugares cercanos a la entrada, regalándole una sonrisa al castaño antes de bajarse para abrir el asiento del copiloto.

La sonrisa de Miles se intensificó, entrando a la camioneta para ponerse el cinturón, mientras que Chris encendía el motor, empezando a avanzar rumbo a la salida en poco tiempo.

Una canción completamente desconocida para Miles estaba empezando a sonar en la radio, suponiendo que era alguna canción de los 80's, ya que el ritmo y las mezclas de sonidos asemejaban mucho el ritmo que usaban las canciones en esa época en particular.

No era para nada sorpresivo además, ya que a Chris le gustaban mucho escuchar canciones con ritmos similares. A Miles le gustaba bastante la gran diversidad de música que podía escuchar Chris, aunque claro, a Miles le gustaba prácticamente todo lo que Chris hacía, escuchaba o miraba, sin poder evitar sentirse atraído inevitablemente.

El silencio los rodeo por un momento, aunque no era un silencio para nada incomodo en realidad. Los ojos de Miles no querían perder de vista la imagen de Chris a su lado, sin poder dejar de sonreír durante todo ese lapso.

— Y bueno, Big Guy, ¿qué hiciste el día de hoy? —

Los ojos verdes de Chris se enfocaron en Miles por un momento, sin poder evitar reír ante aquel apodo mencionado, procurando mantener su vista sobre la carretera en poco tiempo.

— Ayudé a mamá a realizar unas cosas hoy, llevé a mi hermana a comprar unas medicinas para uno de mis sobrinos y luego llegué a casa, me cambié y fui a recogerte. —

A Miles le encanta saber que Chris era una persona completamente entregada a su familia. Era algo sumamente dulce, sin poder evitar sonreír nuevamente, intentando enfocar su vista a la carretera para no causarle alguna especie de incomodidad. Lo cierto era que podría pasarse la velada entera mirándole, pero no quería causarle una mala impresión al fin haber logrado empezar a salir con regularidad.

Miles todavía no sabía cómo nombrar a este tipo de salidas. Prefería dejar que las cosas sugieran su curso y que con el pasar del tiempo pudieran definirlo mejor, pero Miles agradecía la suerte que tenía de poder convivir con Chris más a menudo. La confianza que estaban generando era mucho más importante para Miles.

— Suena como un día muy ocupado, Chris. Siempre se estás esforzando mucho por apoyar en lo posible a tu familia. Eres una buena persona. —

— Tanto mi mamá como mi hermana me han apoyado mucho. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellas. Estoy muy feliz de poder ayudarlas en todo lo que pueda. —

Parecía que Miles no podría dejar de sonreír durante esa tarde, ya que incluso un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas ante las declaraciones de Chris.

Prefirió desviar un poco su rostro por el momento, intentando calmar su nerviosismo mientras buscaba otro tema de conversación.

— ¿Has hablado con Eddie últimamente? —

— No nos hemos visto desde hace un par de días, pero Frank me comentó lo que pasó. —

— ¿Qué le pidió a Waylon vivir con él? —

— Si. Ha todos nos tomó por sorpresa, pero es algo que Eddie haría. Tiene una tendencia a planear a futuro todas sus relaciones, es decir, se toma las cosas muy en serio cuando empieza a salir con alguien. Alguna vez, cuando éramos adolescentes, nos contó que ya tenía el plan para su boda, pero que únicamente necesitaba encontrar a la persona adecuada. Siempre ha sido así. —

Los ojos de Miles volvieron a enfocarse en Chris. El tema de las bodas jamás lo había hecho sentir cómodo, ya que no era una persona que realmente buscara tener algo tan formal a futuro.

Claro, estaba vuelto loco por Chris ahora, pero nunca se había planteado que tan lejos quería llegar si las cosas se ponían formales entre ambos.

La sola idea de tener que decidir algo como eso hizo que su cuerpo se tensara por un momento, prefiriendo enfocar sus pensamientos en otra cosa.

— ¿Qué opinas sobre eso? Es decir, sobre la idea de que Eddie y Waylon vivan juntos. —

— Yo creo que lo más importante es que ellos se sientan cómodos con esa situación. Eddie estaría encantado con eso, pero es algo que deben decidir en conjunto, como pareja. No soy nadie para juzgar sus decisiones ni para meterme en su relación, solo espero que esto no vaya a afectarlos a futuro. Waylon es muy joven, quizás pueda sentirse intimidado por tomar este tipo de decisiones. —

Miles tuvo que darle la razón en eso. Él le había dicho a Waylon que sonaba como una locura, pero realmente no era nadie para meterse directamente en sus decisiones y en su relación. Estaba más que seguro de que Eddie era un hombre bueno, responsable y que amaba a Waylon de forma casi incondicional.

Waylon se sentía abrumado por todo, además de la situación en que vivían su madre y él y el no saber cómo afrontar todas las cosas de un futuro incierto.

Cualquier decisión que tomara, Miles estaría ahí para apoyarlo. De esto no tenía duda alguna, así fuera la decisión incorrecta, él estaría ahí para brindarle el apoyo que necesitara.

— Bueno, el tiempo lo dirá, supongo. Espero que ambos estén bien con esto, realmente se quieren mucho y creo que ha Waylon le ha sentado bien esta relación. —

— Lo mismo puedo decir para Eddie. —

Miles suspiro y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Ya había comenzado a sonar otra canción igual de desconocida para Miles, provocando que su atención volviera a enfocarse en el semblante de Chris al manejar. Miles quería sacarle un montón de fotografías de ese momento, pero sabía que eso volvería la situación sumamente extraña.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿a dónde me llevas exactamente, Big Guy? —

— Esta noche vamos a ir al cine, señor Upshur. Espero que esté listo para una verdadera experiencia cinematográfica fuera de este mundo. —

— Eso suena realmente prometedor, señor Walker. ¿Se puede saber que película presenciaremos esta tarde? —

— Preferiría que fuera una sorpresa, pero como pista te puedo decir que involucra a un joven emprendedor que buscar su lugar en una gran empresa a nivel mundial, probando sus capacidades y actitudes. —

— Si lo cuentas así, suena como algo que me pondrían en la escuela para motivarnos a tener una carrera. —

— Bueno, espero te motive entonces también. —

— Parece casi como si fuera un reto para la película. —

La risa de Chris era realmente contagiosa, provocando que Miles se reclinara en el asiento, sin querer perder ninguna de las expresiones de Chris al girar la vista en su dirección.

Sin duda alguna, Miles se sentía con la suficiente suerte el día de hoy. Quizás tenía un trabajo horrible, pero al menos estaba logrando poco a poco el arriesgarse a cosas nuevas. Invitar a Chris Walker a salir era una de ellas.

* * *

Waylon no tenía muchos ánimos de levantarse durante ese día. Al abrir los ojos pudo notar la habitación vacía a su alrededor. ¿A qué hora se había ido Miles? Waylon realmente no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Le era cada vez más difícil dormir por las noches, por lo que al conseguirlo le era casi imposible poder escuchar algún ruido de Miles al momento de empezar a cambiarse para asistir a su trabajo.

Era algo bastante particular en realidad, ya que Miles siempre era muy ruidoso en cada una de sus actividades, por lo que cerrar los cajones, prender la radio y azotar la puerta al salir eran parte integral de su rutina cada mañana, siendo regañado por su madre en muchas ocasiones al ser particularmente irritante durante esos lapsos.

Los ojos claros de Waylon tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la luz filtrándose por la ventana. No sabía y no pretendía averiguar que hora era por el momento. Su cuerpo estaba parcialmente cubierto con la vieja y desgastada sábana de los Power Rangers que Miles había usado durante su niñez.

Apenas y alcanzaba a cubrir una parte de su torso, pero para Waylon le era más que suficiente el tener algo con que cubrirse el rostro por un momento.

Con pesadez, deslizó los pies fuera de la cama, levantándose al poco tiempo mientras envolvía ligeramente las sábanas sobre su cuerpo, dando un bostezo bastante elevado y ruidoso.

Su espalda dolía bastante ante la incomodidad del pequeño sofá-cama que amablemente habían instalado en la habitación de Miles, pero Waylon no podía quejarse realmente por la comodidad del mismo frente a la señora Upshur.

Suficientemente amable había sido dejarle dormir tan tarde sin hacer comentarios despectivos, por lo que Waylon tenía que conformarse con lo poco que tenía, pese a saber que su espalda necesitaba un lugar mucho más cómodo para descansar después de tantas noches sin poder dormir adecuadamente.

Como no quería socializar ni con el señor o la señora Upshur, Waylon usaba de pretexto el ordenar el cuarto de Miles tras su partida al trabajo, empezando por acomodar ambas camas, levantar la ropa del suelo para dejarla en la cesta de la ropa sucia y colocar las cosas de Miles en orden para al menos pretender es un poco productivo en su estancia.

Tomó unos de los pantalones que se encontraban limpios dentro de su maleta y dejó caer la sábana al piso, empezando a estirar más sus brazos para desentumir sus extremidades, sintiendo incluso como su espalda empezaba a tronar después de unos segundos.

Al abrir uno de los cajones cercanos a la cama de Miles, Waylon encontró su viejo iPod con los audífonos enrollados, sin poder evitar el impulso de prenderlo para ver si todavía se encontraba con batería, llevando los audífonos a sus oídos al apenas ver la pantalla encenderse.

Waylon colocó la primera canción que encontró, dejando el IPod en su bolsillo para comenzar a rejuntar la ropa sucia de Miles hasta colocarla en el cesto al lado de su armario, escuchando la música de la canción sin prestarle mucha atención realmente.

 _Sometimes it moves so fast_  
 _Sometimes it moves so fast_  
 _if you stop to ask_  
 _It's already passed_  
 _So how can you move so slow?_  
 _How can you move so slow?_  
 _You miss it if you don't_  
 _you miss it if you_

 _Don't already know_  
 _Already know_  
 _Already know_  
 _Already know_  
 _Already know_

La letra y la tonada le parecían muy familiares a Waylon, pero por el momento prefería concentrarse en la tarea a realizar. Realmente no estaba sorprendido de ver todas las cosas que dejaba Miles a su paso, estando más que acostumbrado lo desordenado que era su mejor amigo, pese a las insistencias de su madre por mantener ordenada su habitación.

Miles no era una persona que tuviera muchos objetos o cosas a su alrededor, siendo en exceso fácil que perdiera sus diferentes cosas de valor al ser descuidado y olvidadizo sobre los sitios donde los dejaba. Waylon intentaba mantener las cosas lo más visibles posibles para al menos poder identificar las cosas más fácilmente. Aquello lo había aprendido de su madre.

 _When your love is right_  
 _When your love is right_  
 _You can't sleep at night_  
 _You've been sleeping just fine_  
 _But when your love is bad_  
 _When your love is bad_  
 _Don't know why you're so sad_  
 _But it's time to go_

 _You already know_  
 _Already know_  
 _You already know_  
 _You already know_

Los ojos de Waylon no pudieron evitar cerrarse por un momento, sintiendo como si el cansancio repentinamente le venciera. Terminó por lanzarse de espalda sobre la cama aun desacomodada de Miles, sin poder evitar empezar a poner atención a la letra de la canción, mientras una de sus manos encontraba una de las almohadas más cercanas hasta lograr abrazarla suavemente.

Su cuerpo pedía a gritos descansar, pero su mente parecía atormentarlo con las contantes ideas y preocupaciones que había experimentado en esos días.

Las imágenes contantes de Eddie al pedirle que viviera con él y la manera en la cual sus ojos parecían reflejar todo el cariño del mundo eran una constante en su memoria. Waylon colocó la almohada sobre su rostro, dando un prolongado suspiro mientras el sonido de la música continuaba filtrándose por sus oídos.

 _Sometimes it moves so fast_  
 _Sometimes it moves so fast_  
 _If you stop to ask_  
 _It's already passed_  
 _So how can you move so slow?_  
 _How can you move it so slow?_  
 _You missed it, you know_  
 _You missed it_

 _You already know_  
 _Already know_  
 _You already know_  
 _You already know…_

Los ojos de Waylon ardían después de haber llorado durante días, intentando calmarse únicamente cuando escuchaba el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse. Aunque sabía que no le juzgaría, a Waylon no le gustaba llorar frente a Miles, sabiendo bien que aquella situación era sumamente incomoda de afrontar para su mejor amigo.

Las ojeras empezaban a filtrarse por sus ojos, sin poder evitar notar lo cansado que se miraba cada vez que sus ojos se enfocaban en el reflejo del espejo.

Había estado evitando salir por mucho tiempo, limitándose a pasar el comedor durante la hora de la cena, comiendo y hablando muy poco, mientras intentaba entender la mitad de las cosas que la señora Upshur decía sobre sus diferentes actividades en el trabajo.

Waylon realmente se estaba cansando de su actitud, se estaba cansando de lamentarse durante esos días y se estaba cansando de no poder tomar una decisión con claridad.

 _Please stop wondering why you feel so bad_  
 _You already know (Already know)_  
 _Please stop wondering why you feel so sad_  
 _When you already know (Already know)_  
 _Please stop wondering why you feel so bad_  
 _When you already know (Already know)_  
 _Please stop wondering why you feel so sad_  
 _When you already know (Already know) …_

Waylon se levantó de la cama con rapidez, dejando el IPod olvidado sobre la cama mientras tomaba uno de los suéteres colgados del perchero de Miles, ajustando mejor sus pantalones antes de colocarse sus converse negros, dando último vistazo al espejo antes de salir.

Sabía que se miraba sumamente cansado por el momento, pero realmente necesitaba aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Su mente prácticamente le gritaba y exigía enfrentar la situación.

* * *

Waylon se colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza al momento de caminar por las calles. Quizás era cosa de su imaginación, pero sentía que el invierno se había extendido por mucho tiempo más de lo previsto.

Las calles estaban muy concurridas pese a la hora que era. A pesar de esto, a Waylon le resultaba algo sumamente normal, ya que zona del centro de la ciudad solía tener mucha concurrencia a todas horas, por ser la zona donde la mayor cantidad de tráfico pasaba.

Pese a la concurrencia de las personas a su alrededor, Waylon no duró mucho tiempo en llegar al pequeño local donde su madre trabajar un turno extra ese día. Desde el incidente de la casa, Alma había aumentado sus horas de trabajo en una inútil idea por querer solucionar las cosas de alguna forma, pese a saber que tardaría bastante tiempo en reunir el dinero suficiente para pagar el monto acumulado del adeudo de la casa.

Waylon entró al local en completo silencio, notando como solo algunos cuantos clientes se encontraban en el área de la barra, alzando su mirada para encontrar a Alma y a Beatriz conversando cerca de la puerta de la cocina mientras Alma se acercaba a uno de los comensales, colocando un enorme plato de ensalada mediterránea frente a él.

Al acercarse lentamente a la barra y sentarse en uno de los asientos vacíos, los ojos de Alma se levantaron con asombro al ver a Waylon regresarle la mirada, mostrando una débil sonrisa mientras se giraba en dirección a Beatriz, quien asintió con la cabeza únicamente mientras volvía a entrar a la cocina a los pocos segundos.

Alma se quitó lentamente su mandil y salió por una pequeña puerta lateral de la barra, intentando acomodar un poco su cabello mientras se acercaba lentamente en dirección a Waylon, intentando sostener lo mejor posible su sonrisa.

Waylon no tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de que su madre se encontraba exhausta, notando las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la manera en la cual parecía dolerle todo con los movimientos lentos que hacía al caminar, esperando que al menos su turno de esa noche terminara lo más pronto posible para poder irse a descansar.

— Oh, Waylon, siento que tengo una eternidad sin verte… — la voz de Alma salió casi igual de cansada que su apariencia. Sus brazos se extendieron para darle un cálido abrazo a Waylon, pese a que cierto semblante adolorido al estirar un poco su cuerpo, por lo que Waylon no dudo en levantarse en su dirección para facilitar la tarea.

— Solo han pasado un par de días, mamá. No quería venir a distraerte mucho al trabajo, además de que creo que abusamos un poco de la paciencia y gentileza de Beatriz. —

— Sabes que ella conoce nuestra situación, Way, es una persona muy comprensiva. No creo que le moleste si vienes a visitarme de vez en cuando. Tampoco quisiera que nos distanciáramos ahora que vives temporalmente en casa de los Upshur. Tengo tanto que agradecerles a todos ellos… ¿tienes hambre, por cierto? Puedo servirte algo de comer ahora mismo, lo que menos luce como algo vegetariano en el menú son las hamburguesas de avena. —

A pesar de la negativa de Waylon, Alma terminó por ir a la cocina y regresar con una hamburguesa de avena y un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

Si Waylon era capaz de leer las emociones en el rostro de su madre, sabía que su madre era capaz de leerlo con mucha más claridad y profundidad, notando en su semblante el cansancio emocional quizás, la falta de apetito, los problemas de sueño y el completo desanimo que debió haber estado cargando durante ese corto lapso.

Era normal que, después de tantos años trabajando en conjunto y de ser una familia de dos integrantes, ambos supieran interpretar cada uno de sus comportamientos, actitudes y gestos, a tal grado de saber cuál era la causa de sus preocupaciones con apenas un corto vistazos a su mirada.

Waylon jampas había sido bueno en ocultarle nada a Alma en ninguna circunstancia. Incluso estaba seguro de que ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado con Jeremy Blaire, aunque ninguno de los dos había hablado abiertamente del tema hasta el momento.

— ¿Te han tratado bien en casa de los Upshur? —

— No suelo convivir mucho con todos, pero lo poco que he estado con la madre de Miles ha sido bajo un trato amable. Incluso se ha abstenido de comentarios fuera de lugar, aunque estoy seguro de que no los dice con una mala intención cuando eso pasa. —

— Ella y Miles tienen una personalidad muy similar, siempre he pensado que esa es la razón por la que pelean siempre. Aunque bueno, eso nunca nos ha hecho pelear a nosotros en el pasado. —

Waylon empezó a comerse su hamburguesa con lentitud, limitándose a asentir ante el comentario que su madre acababa de hacer. Debía aceptar que era cierto.

Había heredado demasiado de su madre como para negar el inminente parecido no solo en su apariencia, sino en su forma de ser y de confrontar sus problemas, su forma de actuar frente a las presiones cotidianas y la manera tan particular en las que actuaban cuando sentían atracción por alguien.

Alma había entregado todo al hombre del cual se había enamorado, de la misma forma en la cual Waylon se sentía respecto a Eddie, con la única diferencia de que Waylon no podía dejarse llevar del todo por sus grandes inseguridades.

Empezaba a creer que parte de esa inseguridad se debía a la enorme decepción que le causo el ver a su padre partir, sobre todo por no tener ninguna otra referencia de alguna relación que fuera funcional.

Los ojos de Waylon se levantaron después de un par de minutos, notando como la atenta mirada de Alma parecía seguirlo de cerca, casi como si estuviera leyendo en su lenguaje corporal las preocupaciones extra que su hijo cargaba consigo en ese momento.

— Way, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Acaso has tenido algún problema en casa de los Upshur que no me quieres comentar? —

— No, no ha pasado nada en casa de los Upshur, en serio. No es algo que te ocultaría en realidad. —

— Entonces… ¿tuviste algún problema con Eddie? —

Los ojos de Waylon se abrieron por sorpresa, empezando a toser en poco tiempo por haber tragado de golpe el bocado de comida. A veces le sorprendía lo bien que podría leerlo Alma, pese a estar seguro de que eso era algo completamente positivo en su vida, contando en muchas ocasiones con su comprensión y sus consejos para poder lidiar con todos sus pensamientos e inseguridades.

Alma le ofreció el vaso de jugo de naranja antes de sentarse nuevamente a su lado, llevando una mano a su hombro de manera suave, mostrándole una calidad sonrisa mientras Waylon volvía a su postura original, dejando el plato con la comida olvidado por un momento.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Eddie? ¿acaso tuvieron alguna discusión en estos días? —

— En realidad no, no hemos discutido. Hablamos ayer, yo…yo lo había estado evitando desde que nos desalojaron. Eddie estaba muy preocupado por no habernos visto. —

— Es normal que esté preocupado, a Eddie le importas mucho. ¿Por qué lo habías estado evitando? —

Los ojos de Waylon volvieron a bajar ante esa pregunta. Casi sentía como si un nudo en la garganta estuviera formándose nuevamente, sin poder evitar el tic nervioso de colocar la capucha sobre su cabello otra vez, en un inútil intento por ocultar su mirada vidriosa de los ojos de su madre.

Alma apretó suavemente el agarre en su hombro mientras su mano contraria acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su hijo, provocando que Waylon sintiera un escalofrío ante el tacto sobre su rostro. Sus ojos no tardaron en arder mientras su semblante se arrugó ligeramente en una expresión afligida, provocando que Alma se acercara más, recargando la cabeza de su hijo sobre su pecho.

— ¿Por qué no le constate a Eddie sobre nuestra situación? Sabes que puedes decirme todo, Way. —

— Porque me daba vergüenza… —

Grandes lágrimas empezaron a caer por los ojos de Waylon, quien terminó por ser acunado entre los brazos de su madre, empezando a manchar de humedad parte de su vestido de pana, aunque ese detalle fuera completamente irrelevante para ella.

Las manos de su madre empezaron a acariciar suavemente su espalda, mientras Waylon extendió sus brazos, sin poder evitar abrazarse con cierta fuerza a su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y dejando que algunos de sus sollozos resonaron por todo el lugar.

A ninguno de los dos les importó que Beatriz o los otros dos comensales que quedaran los miraran a lo lejos. Alma se limitó a posar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su hijo, cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba retener lo mejor posible las lágrimas, entendiendo a la perfección el sentimiento que debía poseer Waylon al hablar de su situación.

Para Alma tampoco era agradable tener que pedir horas extras en el trabajo, o tener que pedirle posada a su mejor amiga en lo que encontraba algo que hacer para poder pagar un lugar lo suficientemente grande para que ella y su hijo pudieran tener una vida digna.

Se había sentido como una mala madre durante toda su vida, sintiendo una impotencia enorme por no poderle brindar a Waylon muchas más oportunidades de las que ella había conocido. Jamás se perdonaría por todas las carencias que habían pasado a lo largo de los años. Sentía que tenía una enorme deuda con Waylon que no podría solventar con nada, pese a la comprensión y apoyo que Waylon había representado para ella con el pasar del tiempo.

— Lo siento tanto, Way, lo siento tanto…te he fallado de tantas formas distintas. Merecías una vida mejor que nunca te he podido dar, lamento haberte fallado tanto… — las palabras de Alma salieron casi en un susurro, provocando que Waylon se alejara y levantara su rostro, secando sus lágrimas de manera brusca con la manga de su sudadera negra.

— No me gusta escucharte decir eso. Tu nunca me fallaste en nada. Tu sabes que fue él quien nos falló. —

Waylon jamás se tocaba el corazón al hablar de su padre. Alma había entendido bien que su resentimiento era mucho, por lo cual simplemente se limitaba a asentir, tomando las manos de su hijo mientras se volvía a acomodar en su asiento, notando como su semblante se relajaba poco a poco después de su catarsis.

— Eso no fue todo lo que pasó. Cuando fui a hablar con Eddie, se mostró muy preocupado y comprensivo por la situación y nos quedamos hablando un rato…y bueno, él me dijo algo que quería decirte directamente. —

Alma miró a Waylon con curiosidad, notando como una nueva ola de pesadez volvía a aparecer en su lenguaje corporal. ¿Acaso Eddie y Waylon habían terminado? Sus ojos no perdieron de vista la manera en la cual Waylon presionaba la tela de su pantalón con sus dedos, levantando nuevamente el rostro después de un par de segundos de meditar bien sus palabras.

— Mamá, Eddie me pidió que… me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él. —

Justo cuando las palabras salieron de los labios de Waylon, parecía que el resto del local había quedado en completo silencio, haciendo que el sonido de su voz sonara mucho más elevado de lo que le hubiera gustado sonar.

Los ojos de Waylon no perdieron de vista el semblante de Alma, que pasó del asombro a la alegría en cuestión de segundos, sin poder evitar la enorme sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios al momento de presionar con sus manos los hombros contrarios.

— ¡Esa es una buena noticia! Quizás algo repentina, pero buena noticia en realidad. ¡Y es bastante dulce además! Eddie te quiere mucho, se nota lo enamorado que esta de ti. ¡Ay, no puedo creer lo lindo que suena eso! —

— ¡Mamá! ¿No deberías decirme que es muy repentino, que estamos locos o que deberíamos tomar las cosas con calma? A veces me asombra lo diferente que eres de otras madres… —

— Bueno, ¿quieres que te lo prohíba entonces? Sabes que no es mi estilo la prohibición, Way, además creo que es algo muy bueno, es un gran paso en su relación. —

— Pero… ¿no estás preocupada por que viva con él? ¿qué algo malo pase, quizás? ¿no dirás que soy muy joven para tomar esta decisión? —

Alma suspiró, retirando de la cabeza de Waylon la capucha de su sudadera para empezar a acariciar suavemente su cabello. A Waylon le sorprendía el tipo de gestos cálidos y actitudes que tenía su madre, siendo completamente poco convencional en cada sentido de la palabra.

Jamás se había sentido limitado por ella y jamás había recibido ninguna negativa en el pasado, ni por su forma de ser ni por su manera de comportarse, de vivir sus experiencias y de afrontar sus problemas, recibiendo únicamente apoyo y comprensión en muchos momentos de su vida.

Los ojos de Alma parecían reflejar únicamente puro amor y comprensión, provocando que el cuerpo de Waylon volviera a su postura relajada, dejando que sus hombros cayeran después de un par de minutos de mostrarse rígidos por la tensión acumulada de los días.

— Pero Waylon, si tú ya vives ahí. —

Las palabras de Alma eran tan sencillas y a la vez tan ciertas. Waylon pasaba más de la mitad de sus días en casa de Eddie, durmiendo a su lado, pasando a su casa después del trabajo y estando ausente de su casa durante días, teniendo incluso el consentimiento de Alma quien se mostraba completamente flexible a los comportamientos de Waylon con su pareja.

Los ojos de Waylon se tornaron melancólicos al dirigir su mirada nuevamente en dirección a los ojos de su madre. Sentía un vuelco en el pecho que nunca había experimentado, sabiendo bien que, aunque las cosas parecían ya expuestas con claridad, algunas cosas cambiarían en base a la decisión que tomara.

— No quiero abandonarte. —

— No me estás abandonando, Way. Estés en donde estés, aunque tomes diferentes rumbos o decisiones sobre tu vida, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti. —

Por primera vez desde hace días, Waylon fue capaz de sonreír con sinceridad ante la mirada de su madre en ese momento. Un gran suspiro salió de sus labios, sintiendo como parte de la tensión de su cuerpo empezaba disiparse poco a poco.

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar todavía, pero sabía que su madre le apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara. A veces no comprendía como Alma podía tenerle tanta confianza, pero era algo que verdaderamente le agradecía.

* * *

A Eddie casi no le gustaba tomar.

Quizás esa era una de las razones por las cuales le sabía particularmente amarga durante esa tarde. Era su tercera cerveza del día, sintiendo una ligera punzada de color en la cabeza al momento de levantar la vista bruscamente, encontrando el semblante de Frank mirándole con verdadero interés.

Poco le interesaba que la casa estuviera desordenada o sentir el penetrante aroma del cigarro a su alrededor, Eddie realmente había necesitado pasar ese tiempo fuera de su casa, en donde el recuerdo de Waylon era una constante al haber convivido con él durante tantos días y tantas horas.

Sin duda alguna lo había arruinado todo otra vez por presionarse con la idea de tener la vida perfecta, el trabajo perfecto y encontrar a la persona con quien compartir cada una de esas cosas.

Había presionado a sus antiguas novias, y ahora había presionado a Waylon Park, que era con la única persona con la que realmente podía ver un futuro claro en conjunto, estando demasiado familiarizado con su presencia en la casa.

Eddie había entendido que Waylon había mal interpretado su deseo por tenerlo cerca con lástima por su situación. Eddie nunca había sentido lástima por Waylon en ningún momento.

Waylon era fuerte, decidido y sabía afrontar los problemas día con día. Eddie no se sentía ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que era Waylon para afrontar tantas cosas. Esta era una de las características que más le habían atraído. Realmente hubiera deseado que las cosas no se hubieran dado así.

— Lo volví a arruinar todo, Frank, todo por mi estúpida idea de tener la vida soñada. Waylon ya no va a volver…lo asuste con mi insistencia y ya no va a volver. —

— Creo que estás sonando muy fatalista, lover-boy. No creo que Waylon se parezca en nada a ninguna de tus ex novias o parejas. Quizás este inseguro, o se sienta mal por la situación de su madre, creo que se estás generando ideas adelantadas antes de tiempo. —

— No, no, escúchame bien, Manera. Waylon ya no va a volver. Tu no viste su rostro cuando le dije que viviera conmigo. Estaba asustado, confundido…y luego se enojó bastante por la idea. Waylon tiene esa forma de ser de tomarse las cosas a la defensiva cuando algo no le parece. Élno va a volver ya. Tiene razón en molestarse por esto. Siempre quiero apresurar las cosas… —

Aunque Frank siempre disfrutaba de ver a Eddie ebrio, tenía que admitir que ver a su mejor amigo en este estado era algo que mucho más triste que divertido. Eddie dejó la botella vacía en la mesa, llevando ambos manos hasta cubrir su rostro. Su camisa de botones blanca estaba arrugada y había incluso rastros de migajas en su pantalón de vestir negro, algo que en verdad era imperdonable para su pulcritud cotidiana.

Frank suspiró, llevando una de sus manos al hombro contrario en un intento por calmar su pesar, pese a que Eddie continuaba en su posición encorvada, sin prestar atención a su gesto amistoso.

— ¡Habla con él! Ve a buscarlo, llevale flores, serenata, un pastel que diga "lo siento por joderlo todo" ¡no lo sé! Ambos se quieren mucho, si una pareja puede hacerme creer que el amor es real son ustedes, con su cursilería, claro además de mis padres. Están en segundo lugar ustedes. —

Eddie retiró las manos de su rostro, mirando con asombro y duda a Frank. ¿Y si Frank tenía razón ahora? Tanto él como Waylon habían decidido mediar unos días las cosas. Eddie le quería dar todo el espacio que necesitaba a Waylon, a pesar de que sus dudas estuvieran carcomiéndolo por dentro, ante la gran incógnita sobre su relación y sus dudas.

— Quizás tengas razón en que me estoy precipitando. Tengo que ser paciente y esperar por una respuesta de Waylon. Quizás lo has escuchado en otras ocasiones, pero…siento que él realmente es… —

— ¿El indicado? —

— Si. —

Frank acomodó sus gafas de sol, sonriendo de medio lado mientras volvía a su posición original. Subió uno de sus pies sobre la mesa en medio de la sala, sin importarle que la botella de Eddie fuera derrumbada en el proceso, mientras Eddie elevaba sus ojos en su dirección.

— ¿Sabes? Esta vez yo también lo creo. —

Era muy poco usual para Eddie escuchar a Frank hablar tan alentadoramente sobre el amor, pero no podía interpretar esto más que como una señal.

Con mucha dificultad, Eddie se levantó de su asiento, mirando su reloj de muñeca para darse cuenta de que eran casi las once de la noche. La casa de Frank no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, pero sabía que sería un tanto riesgoso manejar después de haber tomado tantas cervezas tan rápido.

— Creo que no es una decisión muy responsable el manejar hoy. —

— Tú lo has dicho, Lover-boy. ¿Quieres que pida un taxi para ti? Digo, puedes dejar tu automóvil aquí, no hay ningún problema en ello. —

— Suena bien. —

— Incluso puedes dejarme tus llaves, yo te lo llevó en la mañana. —

— Eso ni soñarlo. —

Después de haber pedido el taxi, Frank y Eddie se despidieron, escuchando el claxon en la entrada de Frank a los pocos minutos.

El camino fue particularmente silencioso, teniendo que lidiar nuevamente con sus pensamientos mientras le daba algunas ligeras indicaciones al conductor para llegar a su casa mucho más rápido. Al llegar, pagó y se despidió con una palabra de cortesía, empezando a encaminarse a paso lento hasta llegar al pequeño cerco de su casa.

Su cabeza dolía y tenía mucho sueño, además de batallar para encontrar sus llaves entre los bolsillos de su pantalón. Al sentir y sacar sus llaves del bolsillo izquierdo, sus ojos se levantaron para notar una figura sentada en el segundo escalón de su entrada.

Eddie no alcanzaba a distinguir muy bien la figura en las sombras, pero al levantarse lentamente, el semblante de Waylon Park fue iluminado parcialmente por una de las luces de la calle.

El corazón de Eddie dio un vuelco por completo, sintiendo incluso como el mareo de su estado de ebriedad de disipaba con aquella visión particular.

Solo un par de pasos bastaron para quedar frente a frente a Waylon, quien parecía inspeccionarlo de arriba hacia abajo. Eddie amaba como la luz se filtraba por sus pupilas claras y como sus facciones suaves se iluminaban con gran facilidad bajo cualquier luz.

— Cariño…yo…—

— Estás ebrio. —

Las palabras de Waylon salieron con diversión de sus labios. Eddie se sintió sonrojar con aquella declaración, más las manos de Waylon no tardaron el elevarse en su dirección ajustándose alrededor de sus mejillas en pocos segundos.

— Estas despeinado, desarreglado, tienes comida en la ropa…¿estuviste toda la tarde con Frank hoy? —

— Desde las tres de la tarde hasta esta hora. —

La voz de Eddie intentaba salir lo menos afectada posible, aunque tener a Waylon cerca hacía que esa acción se viera imposible, reteniendo el impulso por estrecharlo entre sus brazos en ese mismo momento.

Los ojos de Waylon no le perdían de vista bajo ningún momento. Parecía cansado, pero su concentración estaba fija en cualquier movimiento y acción que Eddie pudiera hacer.

— Nunca me había imaginado el verte ebrio antes. Debo decir que me impresiona mucho, pero no de mala manera. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— Que es más divertido de lo que pensé. ¿Acaso te tomaste más de tres cervezas? Creo que dos y media siempre ha sido tu limite. —

— Sabes que prefiero otro tipo de bebidas en vez de cerveza, pero Frank no tenía muchas opciones. —

— Me asombra el hecho de que por tu complexión y altura, muchos pensarían que tienes mucho aguante con el licor, pero no. Edward Gluskin, tú no sabes tomar alcohol. —

Los ojos de Eddie se abrieron con cierto asombro y pena. Lo que decía Waylon era en parte cierto. Jamás fue una persona por un gusto particular por tomar, siempre intentando llevar las cosas con responsabilidad.

Los labios de Waylon se ensancharon con una sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciar el rostro contrario. Las manos de Eddie hacían un esfuerzo casi sobre humano por no levantarse y ajustarse alrededor de las caderas de Waylon. Era casi como si su cuerpo ardiera ante el más mínimo contacto con el rubio.

— Creo que eso es algo bueno, sin embargo. Es dulce incluso. Siempre me has parecido un hombre particularmente dulce, Eddie. —

— ¿Viniste a mi casa a las once de la noche a decirme que soy un hombre dulce? —

Esta vez fueron los ojos de Waylon los que se abrieron con sorpresa. Sus manos alejaron el contacto de las mejillas de Eddie, provocando en el mayor una reacción instantánea de gruñir por la falta de contacto sobre su piel. Waylon retrocedió un par de pasos, mirando aun a Eddie como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraba en toda su vida.

Eddie no sabía cómo interpretar aquella acción, pero de algo estaba seguro: fuera cual fuera la decisión de Waylon, Eddie la aceptaría por completo.

— Vine a decirte, bueno, a preguntarte algo más bien. —

Eddie soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos por un momento. La punzada de su cabeza volvió a aparecer, queriendo llevar una de sus manos a la altura del puente de su nariz. Respiró profundamente, intentando estar listo para cualquier cosa que pudiera preguntarle o decirle Waylon Park en ese momento. Después de un par de minutos, Eddie volvió a abrir los ojos.

Waylon continuaba reflejando ese extraño brillo en su mirada. Era, sin duda alguna, una de las personas más atractivas que Eddie había visto en toda su vida, preguntándose internamente como podría superar el haber conocido y perdido a alguien como Waylon en el futuro.

Sería un golpe muy duro, pero Eddie debería afrontarlo de la mejor manera.

— Adelante, cariño, puedes decirme o hacerme las preguntas que quieras. —

Waylon se quedó completamente quieto en su lugar, mirando a Eddie con verdadera atención. Eddie se sentía intimidado incluso, sintiendo como si Waylon pudiera leer cualquier acción o reacción que pudiera tener durante todo ese lapso. El tiempo le parecía eterno a Eddie, mientras su corazón empezaba a acelerarse sin poder evitarlo.

— La oferta…¿todavía sigue en pie? —

El rostro de Eddie cambio de un semblante completamente desanimado a uno cargado de sorpresa en cuestión de segundos. Waylon se acercó a paso lento, alzando los brazos hasta que quedaron ajustados sobre los enormes hombros ajenos.

Le encantaba como su cuerpo al levantarse sobre la punta de sus dedos parecía ajustarse al cuerpo de Eddie, como si fueran el complemento de algo, sin estar seguro de como nombrar a aquella extraña coincidencia.

Podía sentir el aroma varonil de la colonia de Eddie mezclarse con el aroma inconfundible de la cerveza, cosa que para nada detenía su deseo constante de querer probar sus labios, robándole un beso al instante, provocando que las manos de Eddie viajaran con duda hasta estrecharse alrededor de su cintura.

Al separarse suavemente, los ojos de Waylon parecían no querer perder de vista la forma tan asombrada en la que Eddie le regresaba la mirada. Ojos claros, suaves, del color del cielo a la luz del día.

Jamás había visto un tono de ojos tan bellos como esos. Quizás era hora de considerar ver aquellos ojos al despertarse y serla última cosa que miraría antes de irse a dormir. Aquello parecía un plan verdaderamente prometedor. Podría acostumbrarse al calor extra dentro de la cama además.

— Supongo que…ya es como si viviera aquí realmente, ¿no es así? Paso más tiempo aquí que en otra parte, y realmente creo que…podría acostumbrarme a despertarme junto a ti. —

Las palabra de Waylon prácticamente provocaron que Eddie reaccionara por completo. Sus brazos terminaron por cargar a Waylon al estilo nupcial, provocando que una carcajada saliera entre los labios del rubio, quien no paraba de dejar suaves besos por las mejillas, barbilla y cuello de su pareja, sintiendo incluso como el corazón de Eddie martillaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

— Oh, cariño…me has hecho el hombre más feliz esta noche. Prometo que te haré feliz a cada momento y en cada instante que pueda…—

— ¿Y en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separé? ¡Vamos Eddie! Ya estás empezando a sonar como mi marido. —

— Sabes que no lo puedo evitar. —

Los ojos de Waylon se volvieron a levantar en dirección a los ojos contrarios. Ahí estaba esa mirada otra vez. Waylon sintió como el calor en su pecho empezaba a expandirse lentamente, acomodando la cabeza en el hombro contrario mientras Eddie le llevaba al interior de la casa, sin dejarlo en el suelo en ningún instante.

Quizás eran demasiado jóvenes, impulsivos o demasiado ingenuos para tomar aquella decisión, pero Waylon realmente quería averiguar que pasaría con esto. La enorme sonrisa de Eddie era lo suficientemente cálida como para hacerlo sentir seguro. Por una vez en su vida, Waylon realmente quería creer que las cosas podrían salir bien.

* * *

 **Chris y Miles están saliendo, realk talk con Alma, Frank, ya lo extrañaba mucho! Y pues los dorks ya van a vivir juntos :3 y así empieza esta temporada! Espero les guste las cosas que tengo pensadas meter y así 0: Gracias por leer y por su paciencia a todos los que lean!**


End file.
